Weekend Detention
by Sylvia1
Summary: Yugioh&Shining:Yugi and gang spend a weekend of detention in the Overlook Hotel, recently bought by Pegasus. Horror and fright runs amuck as Mokuba discovers he has a special gift,but he’s not quite sure who he can trust. Yugi,Tea,Tristan,Joey,Duke,Seto
1. Just a Short Bus Ride

Weekend Detention

By Kabuki & Sylvia

May 2003

Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-gi-oh or the Overlook Hotel.  This is a crossover between Yu-Gi-Oh and Stephen King's The Shining.  Watch the movie and you'll understand.  Not for small children, there will be violence, gore, and mild cursing.

Summary:  Yugi and the gang spend a weekend of detention in the Overlook Hotel, recently purchased by Pegasus.  Horror and fright runs amuck as Mokuba discovers he has a special gift, but he's not quite sure who he can trust.

*****

Part 1:

Even though they'd only left the school an hour ago, Mokuba was already bored. He stared out the window, counting telephone poles and wishing he could be anywhere but in detention. It seemed there had been many duelists after the Battle City Tournament that had simply missed too much school.  He and his big brother, despite Seto's arguments, were packed onto a bus and sent away for weekend detention with others who'd rather duel than attend class. Even as Mokuba looked around the bus, he was rather surprised that he knew everyone there.  There was that dice-guy that liked Pegasus, the dog-boy that hung around Yugi all the time, the shark-head motorcycle-riding guy, the girl that always talked about friendship, and Yugi himself.  It had actually been quite a sight to see the handful of championship duelists and their friends board a bus together.  Surprisingly, it had been a rather quiet ride.  No one seemed to want to acknowledge the fact that they'd missed so much school.  Mokuba scowled as he once again lost to the wolf-man on his Gameboy, already bored with the supposedly action-packed game. After watching his brother duel so many times, most videogames seemed pretty lame.  Even though Mokuba wasn't a duelist, he still attended every duel his brother participated in, and therefore missed the same amount of school.  After all the difficulties the two brothers had, including Mokuba being kidnapped at least twice, Mokuba couldn't stand to be away from his big brother. He knew Seto felt the same way – even now Seto was sitting to his right having amicably given up the window seat to his shaggy-haired brother.

He had just decided that his game sucked, and was about to roll down the window and chunk the boring Gameboy outside, when a familiar face peered over the back of the seat in front of him. "Hi Mokuba!"

"Hi Yugi. I never imagined there would be so many duelists on this bus.  I guess even you missed a lot of school, huh?"

"Yeah." Yugi shrugged, more ashamed of being caught than of having missed class so many times.  "My Grandpa's been pretty mad about it, but it's ok. If I want to be a Master Duelist, I have to duel."  Yugi glanced at the boy's companion and smiled. "Right, Seto?"

Seto was typing away on his laptop, trying to explain to certain CEOs why he wouldn't be present for the important meeting Saturday morning. He looked up a little sharply, his eyes narrowing at the insipid little King of Games. "Yugi, I'm working here."

"Ah, sorry. I just wanted to know, are you two here for the weekend too?"

Seto sighed, and Mokuba could hear the grating tone in his brother's voice.  "Everyone's here for the weekend, Yugi. That's why it's called Weekend Detention."

"Oh."

There was silence and Yugi looked as though he were about to slip down into his seat again, probably wishing he hadn't turned around to start conversation, until Mokuba spoke up. "Does anyone know where we're going?"

Seto snorted. "My guess is Alcatraz judging from the length of time we've been on this bus."

Yugi shook his head and looked at Mokuba, his violet eyes large and friendly. "I head the professors mention the name of some hotel.  The Overlook Hotel, I think?  Anyway, we're supposed to be given specific chores, and we've gotta take care of the place until detention's over."

Mokuba brightened, his Gameboy forgotten. "A hotel? Really?"  Visions of his trip to Disney World last year came to his mind.  He imagined Mickey himself aiding the small boy off the bus to stay in a Magical Kingdom.  He thought of his big brother, not short tempered and irritated as he was last time, but happy and carefree with a bag of cotton candy in one hand and mouse ears on his head, while he smiled and laughed as he pointed to the next ride.  "This'll be great!"

Seto stopped his typing abruptly, giving his younger brother a displeasing look.  "It's not gonna be like Disney World, Mokuba."  He turned back to the screen, closing a few windows and opening others, muttering under his breath, "Thank god…"

"Yeah, and we're gonna have chores, too." Yugi's expression looked a little displeased, but his usual optimistic personality shone through.  Mokuba's face soured, the glorious images of Disney World melting away.  

"What kind of chores?" Mokuba glanced to his older brother warily.

"Who knows," Seto rolled his eyes. "Anyway that can't be right, Yugi. A hotel would be open for business and we were specifically told the place would be deserted."

"Well," Yugi glared at the older Kaiba, clearly annoyed, "That's just what I've heard."

"Huh, well you must've heard wrong."

Joey yawned, his blond head rising up on Yugi's left as he rubbed sleep from his eyes. "Ugh, what's all the racket?"

"Great, the dog's awake."

"Hey! Watch it Mr. Rich Brat Kaiba, I'm no dog so stop callin' me that!"

"Whatever you say, Fluffy."

Duke Devlin, roused from his metallic music banging through his headphones, eyed Joey suspiciously from beneath his mass of dark hair. He plucked the ridiculously loud headphones off his ears, turning down the sound on his CD player to join the taunting.  "What's up? The puppy's doing tricks again?"

"Grrr… I'll get you for that someday, Dice-boy!"

"It seems Yugi-boy has yet to get you a muzzle, my dear little pup."

"Why don't ya come over here and say that, ya big Pegasus-lovin' coward!"

Mokuba and Yugi exchanged glances and rolled their eyes. It had been a terrible choice on the part of the school to include Devlin, Seto, and Joey on a bus together. Mokuba shook his head. "Looks to be a long weekend."

Tea turned around in her seat as she closed her novel, "Speaking of Pegasus, guys, you know what I heard from the professors?"

Devlin smiled eagerly as he looked toward Tea.  "What about Pegasus?  What did they say?"

Seto smirked, closing his program, thankful to have at last arranged for the company to take care of itself while he was away.  "Hm, hopefully a date for his funeral.  You could bring flowers, Devlin, how nice.  Maybe he finally keeled over from liver failure."

Devlin glared in his direction. "That's not funny, Kaiba.  You shouldn't joke about things like that.  For all you know, it could happen!"

Kaiba smiled, "Well then all the more reason to discuss it."  Tea cleared her throat in annoyance, garnering the attention of the group.

"Anyway, like I was saying, they said that the hotel we have to go to is actually owned by Pegasus."

"Since when did Pegasus become interested in hotel chains?" Yugi cocked his head to the side, his spiky hair dangerously close to Joey's eyes.

"Well, rumor has it that he's gonna make it into a casino, once he can legalize gambling around here."

"Hah!" Kaiba laughed, "He just wants an excuse to have a bunch of liquor in one spot.  Either that or he wants to be one of the dancing girls."

"Grr, Shut up, Kaiba!" Devlin was on his feet glaring at the elder Kaiba.  Seto for his part didn't move, and as the two stared each other down, Mokuba felt extremely uncomfortable.  He wasn't sure if he wanted to spend the weekend with someone who idolized Pegasus so much.  Joey's bark of laughter ended the battle of wills.

"Look who's the dog now, Devlin!  Go on, growl again, it's hilarious!  Maybe I could strap a sign on your back that says 'Beware of Dog!'"

"I'm going to beat the hell out of you, Joey, if you don't be quiet!"  Devlin's fists were balled tight, but Tristan pulled the dice-loving duelist back into his seat.

"Calm down, Devlin!  If we're going to spend a weekend together, we might as well start learning to get along.  You know it won't get any easier."

Devlin sighed in agreement, crossing his arms in resigned silence.  Mokuba shook his head again, at this rate everyone could expect many more awkward silences before Weekend Detention came to a close.  They were all shocked as the bus came to a halt near a seemingly deserted dirt pathway that lead off into the dense forest.

"Big brother, where's the hotel?"

Kaiba smirked at Yugi.  "I told you there wasn't a hotel."  He smiled down at Mokuba who clutched his arm nervously.  "Obviously we're just going to have to camp."

"Obviously, you're mistaken, Mister Kaiba."  All eyes turned to the head of the bus where a thin woman with blond hair pulled into an overly tight ponytail with small black sunglasses stood.  She was wearing a black business suit with tennis shoes.  "Welcome, everyone to Weekend Detention.  My name is Ms. Clarissa Sweeney and I am here to introduce you to where you will call home for the next few days."  The duelists eyed the woman warily and then Mokuba spoke up.

"Are we gonna have to camp?"  The woman smiled, carefully adjusting her sunglasses.  "No, young Mokuba, you will be given a place to stay soon enough.  Now please, if each of you will form a line and come forward one at a time, we can disembark and prepare to head towards the place where you will be serving your detention this weekend."  The group was hesitant at first, but Yugi was the first to stand and step forward.  He smiled amicably at the woman, even though his eyes took her in with careful consideration.  Ms. Sweeney smiled back at him, and then lifted a metal detector to sweep over his body.

"What gives, lady?!  Ya afraid we're gonna shoot up the place?"  Joey was already on his feet ready to defend his friend should anything happen.

"No, Mister Wheeler, we're simply taking the necessary precautions to ensure that the group of you actually spends the weekend doing work instead of fooling around with your electronic gizmos and gadgets."  She swept the machine over Yugi's chest, and everyone on the bus became nervous as the woman lifted the Millenium Puzzle from young Yugi's chest.  "What in the world is this?  Yugi Motoh, are you trying to slip something by?"

"No, ma'am!"  Yugi tried to snatch the puzzle back, but the woman held it back out of his reach.  "Please, I need my puzzle!"

"A puzzle?" the woman gave Yugi a look, turning the golden pyramid over in her hands as though a closer inspection might reveal it had a microphone or secret transmitter.  "It doesn't look like any puzzle I've ever seen.  We'll have to keep it here."  Yugi couldn't help himself.

"No!" he cried, his voice becoming desperate.  "You can't!  I have to have my puzzle!  Please, I need it!"

"Oh?  And why is that?  What is it for?"  She stared down at the boy, an untrusting scowl covering her features.  Yugi was speechless.

"I… uh-" he blinked.

"He wets the bed without it!" Yugi turned to stare at Joey who merely shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.  "Course he don't wanna tell ya, but it's true.  I'm his best friend, and I don't want to share a bed with him if he's gonna be wettin' it every night.  Trust me, it won't be pretty!"  Devlin burst out laughing as Tristan elbowed him in the side.

Ms. Sweeney grimaced at the puzzle, and then nearly shoved it into Yugi's eager hands.  "Fine.  Keep it.  I don't think it's electronic anyway."  She cleared her throat, changing her focus to the rest of the group as Yugi moved gratefully toward the front of the bus awaiting the others.  "Next!"  Nobody moved as she glared at them, and then Tea jumped up and went forward.

Sweeney swept her up and down, even checking her bookbag, but only found a cell phone, which she confiscated.  Tea shrugged, obviously not bothered, and then turned to the others.  "This is why books are so much more important than electrical equipment!"  She smiled triumphantly, but Sweeney leveled her with a glare.

"You have books, eh?  Fork 'em over."

"Huh?" Tea gasped.  "But why?"

"Because you'll sit around and read them like an indolent young student instead of doing your chores."  She smiled cruelly.  "I doubt they're school books."  Kaiba chuckled under his breath.

"Nice going Tea!  I'll be sure to remember that little doctrine on the superiority of books.  I bet they don't mention how to keep your loud mouth shut, though, do they?"  Sweeney glared at the elder Kaiba.

"You're next, Seto.  Get up here."  Kaiba sighed, frustrated.  As Seto walked up, Ms. Sweeney gave the laptop a firm stare.  "Well, hand it over." Kaiba's eyes narrowed.

"I am the owner of a multi-million dollar corporation, KaibaCorp, as if you hadn't heard of it.  I need my laptop and my equipment in order to ensure that my company runs smoothly while I am away on this idiotic trip.  If I do not have these things, millions of dollars will be lost in stock across the country.  You don't really want to be held responsible for that, now, do you Ms. Sweeney?"  He sneered at her, and attempted to push his way by, but Sweeney held her arm out.  Kaiba growled in the back of his throat.

"Hand it over, Kaiba."

"How many times do I have to explain it to you, Missy?  Want me to phone up my lawyers and let them explain it in a lawsuit?  I'm sure they'd be more than happy -"

  
"Being under the supervision of the school and a registered student, you are first and foremost liable to the school itself and *not* to your company, no matter how important you think you are."  She produced a small stun gun from her belt, which Kaiba only now realized was filled with guns, a nightstick, and – was that a grenade he spied tucked in there?  His eyes grew wide as she pushed a button on the stun gun, a small arc of white electric charge pulsing between the two metal spikes.  "Don't make me have to use this."  

Kaiba glared at her.  "You wouldn't dare."  Ms. Sweeny smiled, advancing upon him with her hand outstretched for the laptop.

"Try me."  Kaiba smiled as he backed away.  Tea and Yugi stared openmouthed behind her, and Mokuba looked ready to pounce on the lady if his big brother got hurt.  Kaiba glanced in the direction of his younger brother, and frowned, realizing the danger he might put him in if he continued.  He closed his eyes and sighed, holding the laptop out for Sweeney to snatch from him.

"Fine."  He moved to go past her again, but the woman blocked him once more.  "Now what?"  She produced the metal detector again, and swept him up and down, removing all sorts of electrical gadgets and strange objects even Mokuba didn't realize his brother possessed.  Finally, he was allowed to pass, and he roughly pushed between Tea and Yugi, disembarking from the bus.

Mokuba rushed up next, anxious to speak with his big brother, but Sweeney stopped him.  The boy sighed and held out his Gameboy, and then allowed him to scan him, rushing off when she nodded an affirmation that he could pass.

Joey stood up and moved forward, already fishing through his pockets.  Sweeney readied the metal detector but stared confused as Joey produced a handful of change.  He rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed.  "I think this is all the metal I got, but I could have sworn I had more.  Where do you want me to put it?  Want me to label it?  I need it back later when this is all over, ya know.  Ya can't just go around stealing people's money even if the school does need funding."  Yugi laughed as Sweeney closed the boy's hand in disgust.  She swept him up and down, even though there was nothing else to confiscate from the boy.

"I don't need your pocket change, Mister Wheeler.  Put it away, and get out of my sight."  Joey shrugged, seemingly pleased that he was able to hang on to his change.

"See Yug?  Ya just gotta know how to speak to 'em!"  Sweeney rolled her eyes, and turned to Yugi and the group.

"Would you please disembark while I finish scanning the rest of the students?"  Yugi nodded reluctantly as the three left the vehicle.


	2. A Glimpse of the Overlook

Well, Kabuki and I are really glad this fic is going over so well!  I'm taking over responses this time, because poor Kabuki's studying for English finals.  *yuck!* This next part starts to get more into The Shining, so reader beware.  Heehee…

Note: This fiction is also posted on Kabuki's bio

sakuya – Trust me, this weekend has only just begun.  By the time Kabs and I are done with them, you'll really feel sorry for the gang.  ;-)

SetoKaiba419 – Well, we're glad we could make you laugh.  We'll try to go easier on poor Kaiba and Duke, don't worry.  We promise to do our best to deliver them back to you as unharmed as physically possible.  *heh* Though I might have to hold Kabuki back a little…

Vyctori – Yeah, Yugi probably isn't too pleased with Joey at the moment, but he's a forgiving guy, right?  If it wasn't for Joey's impromptu response he could be without the puzzle.  About the Humour/Horror category, well, Kabs and I think it'll be an amusing roller coaster ride if you're willing to stick with it.  :-)

And with preliminaries out of the way, enjoy the show.  Oh, and do leave a response if you don't mind.  *grin* They keep us inspired.

--Sylvia

Part 2:

The trudge up the dirt path was long and irritatingly enough uphill.  None of the duelists were in bad shape, but eventually everyone was griping under their breath.  Even Ms. Sweeney who had accompanied them the entire way had a few choice four-letter words in her vocabulary which she liberally began using the longer they hiked toward the hotel.  It was indeed a hotel for as they neared it, they noticed a large white sign indicating the once famous Overlook Hotel.

"I've never heard of that place before."  Joey stopped for a moment to catch his breath as he studied the whitewash sign before them.  The letters were in fine script and even though the sign itself looked newly painted, for the white was almost blinding in the midday sun, the posts which flanked it and to which it was attached showed the evident signs of decay.

Duke Devlin sauntered over to the sign and the squinted past it trying to discern what the hotel looked like, but the path turned sharply to the right further down the path so that the giant trees which seemed endless around this dirt road blocked any view of the hotel.  "I wonder what it overlooks."  Tristan walked up next to him, leaning up against the sign.

"Hopefully we'll find out soon.  Why would anybody want to even come to this hotel anyway?"

"This hotel was well known for its jet-set guests and exclusive clientele.  It was very popular for its secluded location and supposedly it's wonderful in the winter time for skiing and the like."  Ms. Sweeney flattened her suit as she motioned for the group to stop for a moment.  Kaiba gently placed Mokuba on the ground, having placed him on his shoulders when the boy began to fall behind. The bushy-haired boy kicked a rock in the road, sending it scurrying along the dirt path and into the foliage.

"This stinks!  This really is nothing like Disney World, big brother!  I hate detention."  Seto gave his younger brother an understanding look and ruffled his hair.  Yugi smiled as he sat down on a large boulder decoratively placed near the sign.  He pulled the collar of his jacket around his throat as it had begun to get colder the longer they hiked.  He almost wondered if they were perhaps on the side of a mountain with the steep incline they'd been forced to climb.

"Not just detention, young Mokuba, Weekend Detention."  Ms. Sweeney gave him a deliciously disturbing smile and looked up the path toward their unseen destination.  "It's not much farther, just beyond that bend actually.  The path was constructed specifically so that the sight of the hotel itself would come as a pleasing surprise."

"It'll be pleasing to have a spot to sit that's not covered in dirt!" Joey kicked the left signpost in irritation as Tea gave him a displeasing look.

"I happen to like this forest, Joey!  The trees are beautiful, and really, we all live in a big city.  We should learn to enjoy nature, it'd be good for us!"  Tea stared lovingly at the giant pines that towered over them.

"We should tear this place down, big brother!  It'd look so much nicer as an arcade.  Besides, then we could just drive all the way up here.  Or at least use the helicopter."  Mokuba stared at the trees in disgust.  Seto just shook his head.  After having to carry his younger brother and relinquishing his electronics, he was tired and rather humbled.  His white trench coat was scuffed from Mokuba's dirty tennis shoes; in fact the entire group looked rather worse for the long trek they'd made up the hillside.  Ms. Sweeney stood again, forcing everyone on their feet as the group unwillingly continued their quest.

They followed the path up and when they turned at the bend in the road, the sight which greeted them made everyone stop in amazement.  The hotel itself was massive, roughly in the shape of a Grecian Parthenon with six great pillars in the front and a large balcony on the upper level surrounded in glass.  As they moved closer they began to notice topiaries, shrubs that were trimmed to look like animals guarding the pathway: lions, dogs, a rabbit, and even a big cuddly bear.  The bushes, however, looked terribly overgrown and some of the animals took a while to identify.  The path itself was shorter once they turned the bend, and already the hotel loomed over them.  The sun was setting in the distance, and although the hotel was painted a dingy white, the orange setting sun made it look bright red in the twilight.

Devlin came to a halt in the path and stared, then made an excited sound and found some burst of energy to race down the rest of the way down the path and disappear in the distance at the base of the hotel.  Yugi looked at Joey in confusion, and then everyone turned to look at what Devlin had seen.  In the distance, a long black limousine was parked covered in a thin layer of dirt from the trip up the path, the license plate read: TOONWLD.

"Wonderful," Seto mumbled as he stared disgustedly at the license plate.  "Only one person has the distaste to purchase something like that."  Mokuba looked at the letters, feeling a terrible pit of dread form in his belly.  He clutched his big brother's hand tight and Seto gave it a small squeeze.

"But why would Pegasus be here?"  Yugi shook his head, he had no idea what the owner of Industrial Illusions could possibly want with this place, especially after losing his own tournament.  Wasn't Pegasus intent on stealing all of the Millennium Items?  Yugi clutched his own puzzle to his chest.

"Well, I gotta say, Pegasus sure has bad taste in hotels.  I mean, I know ya said he was into the hotel business, Tea, but really.  No one's gonna want ta walk up that path to get here!"  Tristan smacked him in the back of the head.  "What'd I say?"  Tristan shook his head.

"Do you really think that school bus could have driven up here?"  Tristan scoffed.  Ms. Sweeney rolled her eyes, obviously unimpressed with this bunch of students.

"Come, the sooner I get all of you to the hotel, the sooner I can leave!"

"Easy for you to say," Joey mumbled. "You don't have to stay at the hotel of a freak like Pegasus!"

Even though everyone dreaded the prospect of coming face to face with Maximillion Pegasus again, the sun was setting fairly quickly and the forest seemed to close in on all sides.  The hedge animals seemed to loom over them as their shadows lengthened and melted with the shadows of the forests.  The wind came up and made them all shiver.  Tea clutched her bare arms as a chill raced up her spine, "Come on, then.  Let's get this over with."  Reluctantly the group moved onward.

When they reached the base of the hotel, it was obvious why Devlin had run ahead.  He stood alongside Pegasus, flipping through a sketchbook and letting out amused squeals of excitement as the older man smiled indulgently.  Mokuba held his brother's hand all the tighter as he saw the left side of Pegasus' face was still covered in a thin sheet of silver hair.  He wondered if the Millennium eye could still be in the crazed man's possession.  Pegasus looked up when they approached, and burst out laughing, pointing at them in sheer unabashed amusement.

"You all look absolutely terrible!  What happened to you?  Did Godzilla attack?  It's a damn good thing I got out of Japan when I had the chance!"  The silver-haired man clutched his sides as he doubled over in laughter.  Behind him, the familiar sight of Croquet appeared as the older man exited from the front door of the hotel.  He stared at the group of disheveled duelists distrustingly as he came up behind his employer, crossing his arms across his chest.  Duke Devlin closed the sketchbook carefully and handed it back to Pegasus.

"This is amazing; you've done some really detailed sketches of the place.  This is going to look wonderful!"  Pegasus smiled and patted Duke on the head before turning back to the rest of the duelists.  He looked from Yugi to Seto to Mokuba and then to Ms. Sweeney with a confused expression.  He cocked his head to the side.

"What in the world *are* you doing here anyway?"  Ms. Sweeney gave him a short-tempered look and pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear before moving forward.

"Remember, Mr. Pegasus?  The detention?"  Pegasus looked at Yugi and the group, and then burst into laughter again.

"Them?  Oh, this is priceless!  What sweet revenge!"  He looked at Yugi and grinned, "I'll have you cleaning toilets all weekend, Yugi-boy!"  Yugi grimaced.

"You mean to tell me that you had no idea we were coming?" Yugi asked, disbelieving the clever Creator of Duel Monsters.  Pegasus shook his head, his expression hardening.

"Why would I have?  I have more important things to do than to see which students are coming to serve detention at my hotel."  Seto moved forward, clutching his younger brother protectively at his side.

"So you really did buy this dump?"

"Why yes!  You have no idea what wonderful history is buried here!  We discover something new every time we come, don't we Croquet?"  The stern bodyguard made no move at a response, but Pegasus didn't seem to notice.  Kaiba sighed, irritated.

"Well then, if you know it so well, could you at least invite us inside?"  Pegasus looked at the group as though he was for the first time assessing their situation; his eye glanced over each one of them for but a moment, and then settled on Mokuba.  His expression was distanced for a moment, and then he shook his head slightly, glancing at the older brother beside the young boy.  Then he smiled and nodded.

"But of course.  Come on in."  He turn to the side, putting an arm out to the luminous building behind him, and Joey had the distinct feeling he was about to enter a fun house.  "After you, my honored guests."

Upon entering the Overlook Hotel, the entire group was amazed at how beautiful the main lobby was.  The floors were wooden, the walls were paneled, and beautiful gold chandeliers hung from the ceiling.  It had been wired for electricity but the glow was dim and old.  The floor was dingy from too little wax, and cobwebs covered the ceiling, the faint image of a mural hiding beneath.

"Isn't it beautiful?"  Pegasus strode in behind the group and flopped down on one of the chairs he had recently brought in.  "I couldn't believe nobody was using it, it's absolutely gorgeous.  It was just sitting here, and I bought it at such a low price at an auction, no less.  All it needs is a bit of cleaning."  

Seto smirked as he stared at the large lobby.  Most of the furniture had been brought in by Pegasus, but many of the furnishings were still undoubtedly old and disheveled.  Red velvet curtains, once gleaming with the shine of high class and friendly parties now hung moldering and moth-eaten.  Tables were missing legs, and an ancient ledger still rested on the reception desk, its now-yellowed pages coated in a thick layer of dust.  "Why was so much furniture left behind?  The ledger too, isn't that rather odd?"

Pegasus shrugged his shoulders, tucking his sketch book under his arm.  He noticed a sketching pencil tucked neatly behind his right ear, his fingers smudged with charcoal.  "I really don't know, there isn't much history on the place that I've been able to uncover.  Only that a lot of trendy people stayed here, and then after World War I, people simply stopped coming."  Pegasus shrugged again, motioning for Croquet to come forward.  "Well, I suppose we should get down to business, eh Ms. Sweeney?"  He nodded at the woman.  "Croquet, if you don't mind, could you get a fire going and see if you can't start some nice hot tea for our guests?"  Croquet nodded and set about his tasks.  "Please, have a seat, everyone.  I don't understand why you all had to walk the entire way."  He eyed the woman strangely and shook his head.  "But no matter, the important thing is that you're here.  Now, the tasks are fairly menial but still ones that require your attention.  I suppose I need to assign specific chores for everyone, don't I Ms. Sweeney?"

"Indeed you do, Mr. Pegasus.  I'll take notes and when we come back for the students, we will ensure that they have accomplished their tasks."  She briskly pulled out a small pad of paper and clicked a pen to the ready.

"Ahh, do we have to hear it now?  I'm tired!" Joey raked a hand through his hair and yawned.  Pegasus smiled at him, but continued nonetheless.

"The hedge animals are the first things the visitors see, and as you can tell are in desperate need of trimming.  The bears look more like spiders and the lions look like… bears!  Its absolutely intolerable for a hotel of mine to be so disorderly.  Therefore, since Joey has volunteered to help out, we'll give him the job.  You'll find the hedgeclippers in the garage, which can't be accessed from inside the hotel.  It's just a couple of yards from the main entrance, don't worry, Joey, even a genius of your caliber can't miss it."  Joey rolled his eyes, but was too tired to argue.

"Fine, I'll trim the hedges."  Joey leaned back in the chair, rubbing his hands over his face vigorously to ward off sleep.

"You won't seem so enthusiastic, Joey Wheeler, when you see that giant hedge maze in the backyard," Pegasus laughed in his throat.

"Aw, man!  That's not fair!"

"Well of course it's not fair, Joey, it's detention!"  Croquet appeared from the kitchen with a mug of hot wine in one hand and a tray of several mugs of hot tea in the other.  He managed to lower the tray gracefully without spilling a drop, hand Pegasus the wine first, and pass out the tea very efficiently.  Mokuba took his mug hesitantly, but it was so warm and he was so tired that he drank it anyway.  He found the hot mint was excellent in warding off the chill of the coming winter outside.  Croquet then set about building a fire for the haggard guests.

"Thank you, Croquet.  You make a mean hot wine!"  Pegasus raised his mug in appreciation before continuing.  "Anyway, who's next?"  He looked about the room, scrutinizing the options.  "Ah yes, Tea.  Let's see, what can I have you do?"  He place his slim fingers on his chin as he thought for a moment.  "I know, there's a large pile of dishes that haven't been cleaned in years…"

"Oh my god, you can't possibly mean that!"  Tea sat up straight, her eyes wide as she gave Pegasus her best pathetic look she could muster.  The idea of scrubbing decade old dishes with food that had to have been gnawed on by rats and insects that was probably nothing but ash and dust by now.  She couldn't imagine doing such a thing, no matter how much school she'd missed.

"Pegasus, you can't have her do such a thing!" Yugi glared at Pegasus through the mist from the heat of his mug.  "That's simply terrible."  Pegasus sighed.

"Yes, of course, Yugi-boy.  You do have a point."  He sipped his wine thoughtfully.  "Well, I suppose you and Tea, and perhaps even Tristan over there can be in charge of the guestrooms themselves.  You can strip the bed linens if there are any, dust, scrub up in the bathrooms."

"Mr. Pegasus, I need more distinct chores," Ms. Sweeney ceased her writing momentarily.  "If I am to judge them on the chores they've completed, they must be clearer.  I can't judge them on the dust and the linen and such, it simply isn't plausible."  Pegasus glared at her outwardly this time, his eye slanting in distaste.

"Well, I apologize, Ms. Sweeney, but I've simply no choice.  I don't have exact chores for your students, this isn't a military camp.  I just need a few things cleaned and trimmed, that's all.  Besides your school approached me on the subject, not the other way around…"  Ms. Sweeney look a bit surprised at this information, but didn't elaborate on her thoughts.

"I just need a couple of the rooms cleaned, not all of them, just a few of them.  How about just a few of the suites, a catalogue of what's good in the kitchens, a bit of trimming on the hedges, you know things of that sort.  I'm not about to ask them to clean the whole damn building, I'm not a slave driver."  Pegasus smiled, and for the first time, Mokuba was able to see him as something besides his kidnapper and mortal enemy.  The boy looked over to his big brother, who looked decidedly disturbed as he stood on the other side of the room.  Seto refused to sit down, and instead stared fixedly toward the giant stairway that circled up the center of the building, which lead to the second floor and what seemed to be the elevator.

"Does this elevator still work?" Seto called from the darker stairway.  Pegasus sat straight and squinted into the darkness, attempting to spot whatever it was Seto was so intent upon.  "I didn't even know there was an elevator.  Well, if you can get that working, I'd most certainly be in your debt."  Kaiba turned and smiled at the man.

"Oh, is that a fact?" a slight frown crossed Pegasus' features as Kaiba continued.  "Well, I'm pretty sure it wouldn't take much to fix it.  You say there are tools in the garage?  Does that include electrical tools as well?"

"Well, I would guess so, I don't know.  I'm not exactly an expert on electrical things."  Pegasus waved away the topic.  "If you can get it to work, fine.  Otherwise I'm going to get a professional electrician to work on it."  The silver-haired man took another sip of his wine, it seemed to calm his nerves, but Seto had to wonder why he would be nervous here.

"What if I handle the electricity?  I'll do that for my chore."

"They can't choose their own chores!" Ms. Sweeney protested from her stool, but Pegasus only smiled at her protests.

"Fine, you can do the electricity.  The generator's in the basement, according to the blueprints."

"Have you been down there?  What shape is it in?"  Kaiba moved toward the fireplace to warm his hands.  Pegasus looked a bit distant, a shadow falling across his features before he answered.

"I don't go down there."  He took a longer draught from his mug as Kaiba noticed Croquet visibly stiffen at his employer's odd behavior.  Something was definitely odd about this hotel.  Mokuba, meanwhile, had found it difficult to sit still for so long, and had wandered over to the window to watch outside as the last bits of sunlight disappeared over the horizon.  Clouds were coming in quickly from the north, and the boy could feel the anger of the wind as it broke through the cracks and crevices of the windowpane.  He felt a comforting hand lay upon his shoulder, and he reached up, expecting his big brother to be standing right behind him.  But when he lay his hand down, nothing was there though the weight still remained.  He darted from the window quickly, baking a beeline for his big brother as Pegasus' voice came to him across the room.

::Don't stray in the darkness, young Mokuba.  You may not like what you find there.::  Mokuba looked up, expecting to see Pegasus' eyes upon him, but he was speaking to Yugi and the rest of them, deep in conversation.  He raised his eye once, and met Mokuba's frightened gaze with a brief smile before turning back to the group.  ::You can hear me, can't you?  How odd… I had a feeling you'd be able to, but I wasn't sure.::  Mokuba shut his eyes and clutched his brother's arm.  Kaiba patted his brother on the head as he stared into the fire, lost in thought.  The fact that Pegasus was afraid of the basement made him all the more curious to explore it.


	3. Fear of the Dark

It's wonderful to see how much everybody's enjoying this story!  *excitable grin*  Well, it looks as though this next part's going to become more involved in this spooky hotel, so expect an increase in nervousness.

Malik Fan – Glad you're enjoying it.  Let me just let you know that this is definitely as much fun to read as it is to write.  Kabuki and I are really enjoying this!  Thanks for letting us know what you think.

darklight – We're trying to update this on a fairly regular basis, so check back every couple of days for an update.  Thanks for reviewing, it really keeps us motivated.

SetoKaiba419 - *lol* I really loved your response, Kabuki and I really appreciated you being so honest with us!  Look out, though, beginning with this part, the fun might be put on the backburner for a little while, don't worry though, it'll return soon.  Thanks, as always, for the wonderful review!

sakuya – heehee, yes, Tea's pathetic puppydog look would give anybody nightmares.  It's good to know we've infiltrated your dreams.  ;-)

Thorn – I'm glad you're so excited about it, just know that if we stay with our plans, it's only going to get worse for our poor students.  *evil laughter*

Just to let you know, Scarred Souls: Whispers from the Shadow Realm, the newly created Yu-Gi-Oh villain board has officially been opened.  Drop by and review the stories, or post your own.  We allow any type of villain fiction, including slash, as long as the villain is the main focus.  We feel that the villains in this genre simply don't have enough publicity and fanfic for them, so we're making our own.  See the link on either one of our ff.net sites.

Enjoy the story & please leave a review if you don't mind!

-Sylvia

*****

Part 3:

The embers of the fireplace were beginning to die as the chill of the night wind moaned sadly among the cracks and crevices of the old hotel, sounding almost like the ramblings of a crazed old woman.  Tea jumped every time she heard it, clutching Joey's arm in the vain thought that he could protect her against any dangers the hotel might pose.  The tea was long finished and Tristan was curled up in the armchair closest to the fire fidgeting nervously next to Duke, who seemed entranced by the small flames left within the hearth.  Seto was pacing nervously back and forth in front of the stairway, his eyes darting occasionally to the dark depths above them as though he expected to see someone standing there, patiently waiting for him at the head of the staircase.  Croquet kept glancing at Seto, nervously eying the boy as though he expected some sort of elaborate assassination attempt upon his employer.  Pegasus, though, paid him no mind.  He stared at Ms. Sweeney as she finished jotting down the final details of the arrangement.

"Let me see," she said, putting the tip of the pen to her lower lip in thought.  "Joey has the hedges; Yugi, Tea, and Tristan handle each of the guest rooms; Seto has the electricity; and Mokuba's job is to catalogue items of value including the food in the kitchen."

"All of it's been brought in by my help, and I truly have no idea what's in there," Pegasus waved the topic aside, finishing his hot wine.

"So now everyone has an assignment, though not necessarily a highly specific one." Sweeney blinked once, then regarded Duke with a malicious air. "Except you, Mr. Devlin." She smiled a little, already searching for some horrible chore she could suggest for the lackadaisical dice-lover.

Pegasus, though, merely waved his hand dismissively. "Duke is a close associate of mine and I manufacture his fabulously complicated Dungeon Dice Monsters game. Really, Ms. Sweeny, I think Devlin here is best qualified to be the overseer. That is to say, he can help where needed and make sure all the tasks are completed." He cocked his head a little and nodded. "Yes, I think that will work out splendidly."

Duke returned the nod, casting a glance at the others with a grin. It would be great fun to boss everyone around, especially that Seto Kaiba brat. "I'll see that everyone does their jobs, Pegasus."

"I'm sure you will."

Ms. Sweeny sighed, her visions of Devlin replacing the roof's shingles or chopping down errant trees all for naught. She jotted down the task and nodded. "Very well then, I take it provisions have been made for the guests?"

Pegasus nodded, "But of course.  They will find plenty of food and supplies within the kitchen, and their quarters.  The kitchens are down that hallway and to your left behind the reception desk," Pegasus nodded to one of the blacker and more foreboding corridors.  "The servants quarters in which they will be bunking are on the second floor, down the hall and to the right.  And just in case we have a few frightened mice in our presence," the silver-haired man smiled, producing a bag from beneath his seat.  "There are plenty of flashlights with batteries to keep you safe from anything… unpleasant."  Tea gratefully grasped the bag, opening the burlap sac to make certain that Pegasus told the truth.  Indeed, several long-handled black flashlights were included along with multiple packets of batteries, obviously freshly purchased.  She lifted on of the flashlights and, flipping the switch, was rewarded with a blinding fluorescent white light.  Seto growled and backed into the darkness.

"Damn it, Tea, aim that someplace else."

"Sorry, I wasn't sure if the batteries really worked," Tea grinned sheepishly.  Joey nodded.

"Yeah, it is Pegasus handing 'em over."

Duke leaned forward in his seat, his green eyes glinting dangerously in the firelight. "You're pretty obnoxious for an ignorant fool, Joey. Pegasus didn't have to provide us with anything. He's been pretty tolerant of you so far, but if you act like this all weekend, I can't promise not to break your face."

"Oh yeah?" Joey leaned close to the other boy, matching his scowl with a growl. "I'd like ta see ya try. I should've taught ya a lesson when ya called Yugi a cheat and made me wear a dogsuit, but I was just playin' fair. This time, though, I won't be so nice. I think Pegasus's tryin' ta pull some kinda trick on us. I think he knew we'd be here and rigged the joint, no matter what the freak says."

Ms. Sweeney scowled at her charges, "That is no way to speak of the man who is providing you with room and board over the course of your detention.  If I had my way, all of you would be stuck in a juvenile delinquent's camp."

"Aw, come on!" Joey wailed, getting to his feet, allowing Tea to wrap the thin blanket around herself more securely.  "A delinquent's camp just because we missed a bit of school?"

Yugi got to his feet as well, grabbing the sleeve of Joey's green coat.  "Joey sit down," Yugi whispered, "There's no need to make her angrier than she already is."  But Ms. Sweeney was already standing.

"I didn't make the rules, Mr. Wheeler, I only enforce them. It's getting late anyway, I suppose there's no use arguing with you as you are already here and will serve the assigned detention.  With Mr. Pegasus' leave I will depart for my home now, and I hope that when I return on Monday morning, there will have been no setbacks for me to deal with.  Everything will be completed according to plan, do I make myself clear?"  In unison the group nodded, though some were more hesitant than others.  Ms. Sweeney grunted a sign of approval and nodded to Pegasus.

Pegasus looked to Croquet, "Please show Ms. Sweeney to the limo.  No need letting a woman walk by herself all the way back to her…" he glanced to Sweeney in question.

"School bus." The woman crossed her arms in obvious irritation.

"Ah, yes.  We'll drive Ms. Sweeney back to her school bus."  He grinned with a gleam in his eye as he buttoned up his grey trench coat once more.  "It wasn't the short bus, was it?"  He giggled to himself.

Croquet eyed him suspiciously, but nodded and bowed at the waist.  "But of course, Master Pegasus.  Right this way, ma'am."  As the two left the building, Pegasus faced the group openly, an unusually serious look spreading over his features.

"Now, I know none of you trust me, and I know you're all expecting some sort of funhouse, but I haven't had the place long enough.  And honestly, I had no idea you would be the ones staying here."

"Yeah, right!" Seto barked, walking closer to the silver-haired man.  "Like I believe that one.  I wouldn't put it past you to have this entire place rigged."

"No kiddin'!  And with that Millennium Eye of yours, who knows what kind of shit you've got planned with this place!" Joey scowled at the man, slowly advancing on him.

But Pegasus merely frowned and lifted the hair from the left side of his face, revealing a simple black patch.  He spoke coldly.  "You know the Millennium Eye has been stolen from me, Joey Wheeler.  Really, I see no reason for you to show your stupidity once again.  But then again, I suppose you simply can't teach old dogs new tricks."  He dropped the hair back as Joey gaped in astonishment.  The group had heard the rumors and Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Joey had all seen Pegasus' weakened state after his final duel with Yugi, but they'd never imagined that it had actually been taken from him.  The strange turbaned man that called himself Shadi had told Yugi as much, but the boy had difficulties believing a man who could materialize out of thin air and had refused to believe entirely trust Yami.

Pegasus glared at them, placing his hands in his pockets, but Seto moved towards him with a smirk.  Pegasus took a step back and lifted an arm to protect himself, but Seto was faster, grabbing the lapels of his trench coat, and hauling the older man close.  "Without that eye, then, I guess you're kind of powerless.  Now isn't that convenient?"

Duke was already on his feet though he didn't dare to move forward. "Leave him alone, Kaiba!"

"Shut-up, Devlin." Seto smiled at Pegasus, clutching him tight. They were close enough for a few silver strands to brush across the collar of Seto's coat.  "I guess we get to see how well you do without your little magic tricks."  Yugi took a step forward to separate the two, but he found there was no need.  

Pegasus grinned and narrowed his eye.  "Oh, I wouldn't go that far, Kaiba-boy."  Seto was then pushed back by some unseen force, about two feet.  He skidded, his arms pin wheeling, and then he stopped, taking a deep breath and glaring uncomprehendingly at his smiling opponent.

"How in the world –" Kaiba breathed.

"I may not possess the eye, but I still have my share of telepathic abilities, my dear boy.  Don't underestimate me.  You're a fool if you think that I could have wielded the Millennium Eye without such inherent power."  Then he turned to the rest of the group.  "But that's not important at the moment.  Listen, I don't have much time.  Croquet will be wondering."  The group grew quiet as they stared at the silver-haired man in confusion.

"What is going on, Pegasus?" Yami Yugi declared, his sharp tenor voice filling the giant bare room.

"It's difficult to put simply, so I'll just shoot for short and cryptic. You see… this hotel is not quite what it seems," he smiled, unable to quite form the correct words to explain.  "But at the same time it is."

"Quit talking in riddles, Pegasus." Kaiba muttered through gritted teeth.  "Everything's a game to you, you sick bastard."

"Temper, temper, Kaiba-boy.  It's that very quality that's going to get you killed."

"Is that a threat?" Kaiba balled his fists, and levered his weight in preparation to leap upon the man standing before them.  Mokuba instinctively moved behind his older brother, his eyes slits of anger as he fumed at the man before them.

Pegasus merely sighed, his shoulders slumping as his face fell.  His eye closed for a moment, and he seemed to reach inside himself for some pit of energy or strength that he had in reserve.  Yugi had to wonder what was making Pegasus so weak.  Was it the loss of his eye that hindered him now, or perhaps the strain of seeing so many newly-made enemies in one place?  Then Yugi heard the faint whisper of Yami in the back of his mind.  ::Yugi, it's the hotel.::  Yugi narrowed his eyes for a moment, focusing his attention on his darker half as well as the hotel itself.  He spoke in a hushed whisper as he voiced his questions for Yami to hear.

"What do you mean?"

::The hotel, Yugi.  Haven't you noticed?  It has some terrible power I cannot name.::

"Power?  How would this old dump hold any kind of power, Yami?"  Yugi asked, his eyes darting about the room, trying to see or at least understand what Yami was trying to say.  The dusty curtains still hung in disarray, the embers cooled within the hearth, the same cool breeze swept through the building as before, so what was so terrible about it?  He could easily imagine what it must have looked like during its prime, how popular this little winter wonderland must have appeared to the crowds of children and newly-weds as they came in throngs to the giant hotel.  Yugi closed his eyes as he thought, searching for answers to questions Yami knew to exist.

::I don't believe Pegasus has anything to do with this place.  He has no discernable power here, Yugi.  That in itself is no surprise considering that he no longer possesses the eye, but at the same time he had enough power to push Kaiba away with a great amount of force.  Even that simple burst of energy seems to have weakened him, he seems tired and vulnerable.::

Kaiba look a hold of his brother's arm in reassurance, as he stared at the older man before him.  Pegasus seemed to have gathered himself once again, but his face was fierce.  He stared at the group with a look that could have been horror.  "This hotel is alive, my dear young friends.  Alive, but most assuredly not well.  I don't know what it wants," he chuckled uneasily, his shoulders rising and falling almost in fear.  "If I had known you all would be coming, I wouldn't have agreed to this ridiculous idea. Even I am not so cold-hearted."  He shook his head almost as in defeat, the straight silver strands of hair dancing about his face.  Then he turned to stare at Kaiba, the boy still poised to leap if Pegasus so much as made a motion toward his brother.  "And Kaiba, listen to me.  If I were you, I'd keep Mokuba safe.  Never let him out of your sight."  He levered Seto with a gaze that seemed sympathetic.  Mokuba stepped away from his brother, his fists balled as he took a step forward.

"Seto and I don't need advice from the likes of you, Pegasus!  I don't know what this is all about, but my big brother can protect me from anything you throw at us! We're not afraid of you, right, Seto?"

The older Kaiba nodded grimly. He didn't understand why Pegasus had been able to launch an invisible attack, but he took it as a personal affront and a distinct threat. That Pegasus had mentioned Mokuba at all only further clouded Kaiba's ability to reason. He felt his rage building, and for an instant an image danced across his vision, more imagination than premonition, of the parquet floor speckled with blood. He grinned maliciously, but then the image intensified, showing Pegasus himself rent limb from limb, his eye wide though glassy in death, and fresh scarlet blood smeared in his pristine hair. Seto gasped as the vision took hold, and he shut his eyes, willing the intense rage away. Never before had such anger taken hold of him, and Seto was shaking when next he spoke. "Don't you have somewhere to be, Pegasus? I'm sure you have better things to do than to torment us with your melodramatic crap and your campfire stories."

When Kaiba looked up, he was rather surprised to see Pegasus leaning heavily on the back of one of the armchairs.  He had brought a slim hand to his forehead, and his eyes were shut tight.  He seemed to have broken out into a cold sweat and his chest was falling heavily with his gasps for breath.  Devlin took a step forward, worry marring his features, but Pegasus waved him to stay put.  As Kaiba straightened, forcing himself away from the terrible sight that had flooded his vision, and the world began to grow light again, Pegasus seemed to recover his health once more.

Yugi took a step forward, his eyes keen as he stared at the seemingly broken form of Pegasus before the group.  "What happened, Yami?" he whispered nearly inaudibly.  "He nearly collapsed.  Is something wrong with him?"

::I don't know, Yugi, but I felt a distinct surge of energy from Kaiba in that moment.  The very moment Pegasus fell.  The only cause for that would be that Pegasus is a very sensitive psychic.::

"A sensitive psychic?  What do you mean by that?"

::It's difficult to explain, and I don't even know if I understand it completely myself.  I believe that if Pegasus were surrounded by angry, spiteful people, that were focused on him alone, he would become injured by their mental slings and arrows.  Perhaps if the blows were fierce enough, he could be seriously injured.::

"Could he die from something like that?"

::I'm only speculating.  And besides, there's no way to know for certain without terrible consequences.::

Tea stood from her chair, wrapping the thin blanket around her shoulders tightly as she approached Pegasus.  She stared at the recovering man in pity as she reached out a hand to him.

"Tea, don't…" Joey warned, putting his hands on the girl's shoulders and holding her back from the man.  "This could be a trick.  You and I both know that Pegasus is anything but trustworthy."

"This happens to him from time to time," Devlin shook his head. "He doesn't like anyone to touch him.  Just leave him alone, he'll be fine."

"Yes, but he looks like he may be hurt!" she argued, attempting to pull away from the blond.  But before she could argue further, one of the doors to the entrance creaked open, as the headlights from the limo outside shone through the cracks and into the bleak and desolate room.  Tea held up her hand in preparation to shield her eyes, but found there was no need as Croquet leaned into the room.

"Master Pegasus, if I may sir, it's getting rather late, and I believe we should start heading home…" the man trailed off as he spied the weakened form of Pegasus against the back of the chair.  Tea still stood with her hands outstretched to him, and Joey was holding her back.  The two stood with mouths agape staring at the bodyguard with a mixture of shock and confusion falling across their faces.  Croquet's eyes became slits as he glared at the two, and for a moment Tea and Joey both believed the bodyguard would hold them accountable for Pegasus' condition.  Tossing his sunglasses aside, however, the mustached man hurried forward to collect his employer, placing a strong arm around him and allowing the silver-haired man to lean heavily against him.  "Max, are you alright?  Say something!"  Pegasus attempted to push the bodyguard away, his complaints little more than jumbled mutterings as he swayed on his feet, but Croquet was not so easily dissuaded.  "Quit being so damned stubborn.  Every time you come here, you get weaker.  This place is feeding on you, Max, we've got to get you out of here."  Pegasus merely sighed, his expression looking terribly defeated as he nodded.

"Fine, Croquet.  Get me out of here.  But first," the amber gaze fell on each of the students, "there are things here that have been here for a very long time.  Things that should have died… but for some reason, they just haven't moved on to the place they should have.  If you see anything… out of the ordinary, close your eyes and count to three.  Most things you might see here are like pictures in a book – they can't hurt you.  There are certain places I advise you to avoid, Room 217 for example, and perhaps any place which seems to invite violence as it may have done so in the past."

"Somehow, it's hard to believe that any warning you give us can be trusted, Pegasus," Seto growled, gripping Mokuba's shoulder in protection.  The silver-haired man's gaze fell then upon Mokuba, the small child's breath coming in tiny gasps.

"I knew when I agreed to this," Pegasus sighed, "that it was a bad idea.  But for some reason, I think the place is dormant.  I don't think any of you can possibly rouse it to anything… uncontrollable.  Just remember that if you need me –," he tapped two fingers to his left temple, "- all you have to do is call."  Then Croquet slung one of the man's arms around his shoulder, and with one last pitiable look to the group of youngsters, aided the sagging man outside.  A few moments later they heard the limo start and the roar of the engine as it sped down the dirt road and out of their range of hearing.  Then the group was alone once more with the crackling of the final embers and the mad ramblings of old woman wind outside.  Tea looked to Joey, a look of dismay marring her usually cheerful features.

"Hey, don't worry Tea, no need to believe in all that fire an' brimstone crap that Pegasus is tryin' ta feed us.  That was all just an act, just a show, like in the movies."

"You really think so Joey?"  Joey smiled reassuringly as he moved towards one of the dark hallways.

"Where do you think you're going, Joey?" Tristan asked as he threw a few more logs onto the diminished fire.

"I'm gonna find some food of course!  I'm starvin'!"

As the group clung to any topic of conversation other than Pegasus and the damned hotel they were forced to keep this weekend, Seto watched as Mokuba ran after the group.  The boy turned once, his voice hinting at his worry.

"Aren't you coming, big brother?"

"You all go ahead and eat.  I'm going to start on the electricity."  Seto smiled, already moving towards the darkness.  Yugi stopped, turning to stare back at Kaiba who was barely visible on the other side of the room.  The rest of the group stopped as well, deeming anything worthy of Yugi's attention definitely worth observing.  Darkness seemed to close in around them, and the only comfort they were able to find was in each other as they moved as a group from one place to the next.

"But it's in the middle of the night, Kaiba.  Surely you can wait until tomorrow morning." Yugi's eyes slanted distrustfully as he attempted to see through the impenetrable darkness.  Kaiba had already picked up a flashlight from the bag, flipping it into the air and catching it in the same hand.  He turned it on, filling the entire stairway with an unearthly glow.

"I'm not afraid of the dark." Seto smirked as he separated from the group.  "Besides, if I get it done now, I'll have more time to figure out what Pegasus is up to for the rest of the weekend."  Mokuba stared longingly after his big brother until he could no longer spy the thin cylinder of white light, then reluctantly, he allowed Yugi to pull him with the group as they went in search of a kitchen.  Duke then stopped, snapping his fingers.

"Oh yeah, the flashlights!  It's a good thing Kaiba reminded us."  The dice-loving duelist ran back, nimbly snatching the bag up in one smooth, almost feline motion, before returning to the group.  Tristan clapped him on the back amicably.

"Yeah, I guess the big lug's good for something, huh?" Tristan laughed.

But Joey was already trudging forward, forcing the rest of the gang to plunge into the thick darkness momentarily before Duke snapped on one of the flashlights.  The path was gratefully illuminated, the shadows seeming to leap out of their way, almost as if they had a mind of their own.  "Never mind about that, let's eat!" Joey yelped as he pushed through the kitchen door.

"That dog can find food anywhere," Duke mumbled.


	4. Falling in the Dark and the Meat Locker

Warning: This chapter's getting into the dangerous area, prepare for lots of scares but the same fun and enjoyment.  Kabs and I both agree this is going to be a pivotal part in this story.  Ooh, the suspense is killing me... ;-)

Malik Fan – Well, if you liked the last chapter, you'll love this one...

darklight – Thanks, this part's especially long, but I think it's worth the wait.

SetoKaiba419 – Haha!  Prodigious is right!  We've really been into this fic lately, and it's really fun to write.  You'll get a glimpse of the basement in this chapter as well as a large boost on the creepiness meter.  I suggest being careful if you have a weak stomach.  *evil grin*  Do give questions or any type of comment you wish, and since the story's not even close to completion, we're willing to accept suggestions too.  The gang's gonna be in for quite a fright this time! Hehehe... We hope this fic lives up to your expectations.  Thank you, again, for you inspiring review!

sakuya – I wanted to thank you for posting on Scarred Souls, your fic is really deep and psychological.  Something that can be hard to find in Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction nowadays in my opinion.  Well, I can't tell you how it's going to turn out, but you'll venture further into the creepiness of the hotel in this chapter.  Hope you enjoy!

Without further adieu, here's part 4.  Please leave a review, though, and tell us what you think!  We're always anxious to see what our readers have to say.

-- Kabuki and Sylvia 

*****

Part 4:

It had taken Kaiba a while to find the stairway down into the basement, having tried doors for at least a half an hour before finding the correct one.  Eventually, he found a door hidden in a corner of the hall, a large metal padlock securing the room's secrets.  The door itself had once been painted a brilliant white, but now stood only a ghost of its former self, the paint seeming to cling to it like a withered gown that had worn out its usefulness.  The red and orange lock was covered in rust, and Kaiba had to wonder how long this peculiar doorway must have stood here, guarding secrets that nobody seemed to want anymore.

"Typical," he felt a shiver climb down his spine as his voice echoed in the grand hallway.  Although toward the front of the hotel he was at least somewhat comforted by the sounds of the wind seeping in through cracks in the walls, here he felt like he was within a tomb, buried away from the rest of the world and untouched by time.  He felt a sense of vertigo wash over him as he stared at the door, which was made for only half a person, coming up to only his waist.  He shook off the uneasiness that wanted to overwhelm him, knowing that he'd have to get used to it. The weekend of detention had only just begun. He couldn't allow himself to get freaked out over a little claustrophobia or the silence which accompanied it. 

Kaiba pulled experimentally at the padlock, grimacing a little as the rust flaked against his bare hand.  Finding it still held the same strength it must have had decades earlier, he kicked at the door, feeling the weight of the wood give easily.  He tried a few more times, the padded rubber of his combat boots meeting the wood with gruesome determination, the echoes from the onslaught drifting around the room like a warning bell.  He almost felt sacrilegious, making so much noise in a room that seemed to shrink away from his outrage.  Finally, the door gave, and he grabbed hold of the frame to keep from falling forward into the black abyss that greeted him.

Nervously, he clutched the flashlight in hand, and flipped the switch to illuminate his path.  He smiled as he spied the steps which greeted him.  "You weren't so difficult to find, now were you?"  He lowered his head, bending at the waist and nearly crawling as he hunched through the small, gaping passage. Once inside, however, he could stand almost fully erect, and he noted that the air was stale and stagnant, smelling overwhelmingly of mildew, dust, and decay. Upon mounting the spiral stairs, however, Kaiba found that the dizzying staircase was even more dilapidated than he had at first assumed.  The boards creaked in irritation with each step, and the flashlight was his only method of discerning if a step was safe enough to trust.  The spiraled staircase seemed endless, and with each step Kaiba found his heart skipping a beat as his breath became heavier.  Each step he took left a puff of dust as the thick padding was disturbed, and he had to wait at each stair before he could see the next and continue.  With every step he took, the staircase swayed, making him wonder how old the supports were.  "If they had only built this damn thing out of metal, like any sane architect would, this wouldn't be as much of a problem.  No wonder Pegasus never comes down here, these stairs are as twisted as he is."

He thought back to the look on Mokuba's face when he'd stated that he would explore the basement, how frightened the boy looked when he knew that Kaiba was going to leave him.  It was part of his plan, though, and Kaiba was sticking to it.  If he went ahead and fixed the electricity tonight, then he would have the rest of the weekend to look after his younger brother and ensure that no one took advantage of him.  He was certain that after the long trek uphill to reach the sprawling wreck of a building, and the ridiculous sermon Pegasus had given concerning the danger of the hotel, Yugi's group would have no reason to bring harm to his little brother.  But how was he to be certain?  How did he to know that his brother would indeed be safe within their hands? Mokuba had been kidnapped so many times, Kaiba felt he could take no chances.

With each step he took, he felt as though he were going in circles.  The darkness above was just as pitch black as the darkness below, and Kaiba had an unsettling image of himself spiraling endlessly into the very pit of the Earth.  A strange feeling of light-headedness took hold of him, as though he was breathing air from a very high altitude, and he had to clutch the railing a little tighter to steady himself.  As he took another step, however, he lost the careful strategy he had formed to reach the bottom of the corkscrew staircase.  It seemed the stairs were just waiting for him to make a mistake.  He felt his foot slide farther than the stoop of the step should allow, and flung his arms out as the rest of his body fell through the gaping hole that was formed.  Two, then three, then four stairs crumbled as his weight met with them, and he wondered briefly if he would ever land.  He gasped as a splinter of wood viciously gouged his bicep, and the dusty air filled his lungs, causing him to erupt into violent coughing.  His reaction time, though, was admirable. His body reacted even before his brain could register what had happened, and suddenly Kaiba was hanging above the dark abyss, only his fingers clutching one of the few steps left intact.

Kaiba attempted to pull his weight upwards, hoping to obtain a better grip on the step above him and recover enough to get the hell out of such a precarious predicament.  The wood creaked dangerously, and bits of dust fell into his eyes.  He blinked, shaking his head, his heart pounding deafeningly in his ears.  He looked down below, seeing a great distance away the tiny gleam of the flashlight that had fallen before him.  Its beacon seemed a warning of just how far he would fall if he couldn't hang on or pull himself up.  He recalled Pegasus' words about how the man never came down here – he must have not even tried to unlock the door.

He whispered a curse and tried to lift his other arm, but the wound on his bicep throbbed from the sharp piece of wood which still remained lodged there. He grimaced and looked upwards again, preparing to summon any remaining strength to begin the dangerous task of pulling himself up, when he heard a strange scratching above him.  It seemed like the sound of something sharp being dragged across wood, and confused he squinted up into the looming darkness, his vision slowly becoming accustomed to the pitch black which surrounded him.  Surely he was imagining the sound, but the scratching was getting closer, and Seto felt a knot forming in the pit of his stomach.  From the blackness slowly materialized a yellow gaze, catching Kaiba completely off guard. He reasoned that someone might have followed him, and his pride flared at the outrage of Yugi or one of the others seeing him in such a foolish situation; however pride soon merged into fear when the creature slid forward. Humanoid eyes, luminescent and wide, stared down at him from the staircase he had just fallen from, and though Kaiba couldn't make out any details, he could tell the thing's body was horribly twisted and pale, gleaming a little in the shadows like the pale flesh of an underwater serpent which had never seen the light of day.  The scratching noise continued, as a gruesome grin spread across the creature's face, its teeth yellowed and rotten with decay and disuse.

Seto sucked in a breath, and closed his eyes tightly, opening them again and hoping it was only a hallucination.  But the creature was still there, the smell of rot and decay flowed through his nostrils as the thing reached downward, the other hand clutching the wooden step wetly.  The nails were curled, as though they hadn't been used in years, tapering to a jagged point which was the source of the scratching sound that pervaded the stillness of the stairway.  The creature reached out one wasted hand, as Seto heard a sharp hiss from the creature's mouth, he felt the nails slice swiftly across the skin of his hand leaving a trail of searing pain, and then he could take no more.  For the first time in his life, Kaiba was forced to swallow his pride and put his logic aside in wake of the sheer terror and survival instinct which took hold. The darkness below seemed more inviting than such a revolting creature, and with a rebellious cry he let go of the ledge. As he plunged into the abyss and vertigo took control of his senses, the creature's frightening grin remained branded into his memory.  

He felt stairs give beneath his weight as he fell through level after level in a riot of noise and pain, the rotten wood spewing a mildew and moldy scent into the air which accompanied him through his descent.  The shattering woodchips left splinters that tore through his face and hands, leaving blood spattered sporadically on his dirty white trench coat.  He watched the creature fall back into the shadows as the knowledge that the ground would eventually greet him increased.  Then his head struck something hard as warm blood trickled down his cheek.  He groaned slightly as the darkness of unconsciousness overtook him.

*****

As the group made their way through the darkened hallway, they came upon a set of wooden double doors freshly painted white.  Not enough coats had been applied yet, and the unmistakable red varnish still peaked out beneath the fresh coat.  Duke pushed on them experimentally, and found a small amount of white paint rubbed off onto his fingers.

"Well, be careful, guys.  It seems that Pegasus has already started to remodel this place."  Duke smiled at Tristan's black leather jacket.  "Watch what you lean against, Tristan.  I wouldn't want you to ruin your coat."  

Tristan eyed the boy suspiciously.  "I think I'm more worried about you pushing me into something…" He rolled his eyes dramatically.  "Aren't you going to open the door?"  Duke blinked at him in confusion, and then realized that he hadn't even tried the handle.  But as he stared at the polished metal, he felt a wave of uneasiness fall over him.  He couldn't explain it, but for some reason, he didn't want to leave the safety of the main hall.  It seemed to him a good idea to stay within the areas they already knew were safe.  He shrugged, rather annoyed with his own superstitious behavior, but was jarred from his caution by a shove as Joey pushed past and through the double doors without a second thought.

"The paint's not that interesting.  Quit talkin'!  I want food!" Joey growled, already far into the room and scanning about with his flashlight searching for anything edible.

Yugi shook his head, "I guess we'd better follow him."

Mokuba glanced nervously behind him and into the darkened hallway they had just passed through, "I don't like leaving my big brother behind.  Maybe someone should stay out here in case he gets lost."

Yugi smiled at the bushy-headed boy, "No, I'm sure he'll be alright, Mokuba."

"Yeah," Duke muttered as he rubbed his arm, eyeing Joey in the darkened kitchen as he banged around in boxes, tossing utensils aside in his quest for anything edible. "Besides, I'm sure all he has to do is listen for a minute to figure out where we are." He sighed in irritation.  "That dog needs a leash, Yugi."

"I heard that, ya jerk!" Joey yelled, as he held up the prized possession of a bag of potato chips that he salvaged from a corner in the room.  "Well, I found myself some dinner.  What are you critics gonna eat?"

"Joey, there's supposed to be plenty of food for us to eat," Yugi smiled.  "There's no need to fight over potato chips."

Joey sighed, still clutching the bag with determination.  "Well, do you see anything else to eat around here?"

"It's probably just been put away," Tea commented as she stepped toward a hulking dark shape in the corner.  "Hey," she said, moving her flashlight over the gleaming metal.  "This is a gas stove; I can use this since the electricity's out still.  It's still warm from Croquet making the tea earlier, so the gas must be hooked up."  Sure enough, near the sink was the tea kettle, washed and set aside to dry.

Joey looked uncertainly from the stove to the bag in his hands then toward Tea.  "Okay, so there's chips and tea.  Great.  You expect us to live off that for the weekend?"

"Well, I brought a candy bar," Mokuba mentioned offhandedly.  "It's a Snickers, so I know it's good."

"You have a candy bar?" Joey's eyes lit up, eyeing the boy.  It was such a ferociously hungry expression, that the child took a step backwards.

"But… I'm sure Yugi will find something to eat, right Yugi?" Mokuba glanced warily at the blond that towered over him.

"Come on, Mokuba.  You can't eat that candy bar all by yourself, you know…" Joey gleamed.

"Easy, boy.  I'm sure we'll find some cans of dog food around here for you.  Just stop trying to hump Mokuba's leg." The dicey duelist laughed as he searched with his flashlight through the cabinets.  "We'll have to get you fixed if you keep that up.  Hey, I found some cans of tuna!"

"Hey, dice-man, stop with the dog jokes, already! It's getting …. Did you say tuna?"

"There's some loaves of bread over here too," Tristan said, "and a couple of jars of pickles!  Weird…  You certainly can tell Pegasus stocked this place.  Tuna, tea, and pickles."

"Yuck!" Mokuba cried, sticking out his tongue in the dark. "I found some caviar and wine.  Who wants that shit?"

"Watch your language, Mokuba!  If your older brother was here to hear that, I'm sure he'd have a thing or two to say about it." Tea had already found an old fashioned can-opener, and was taking the cans of tuna from Duke.

"I found a bunch of cans of vegetables," Yugi mentioned from a corner in the room.  "There's some tomatoes, squash, carrots, beans… all sorts of stuff.  There are also some cans of soup down here as well.  Pegasus wasn't lying when he said he had provisions made for us."

"Great, here's a bunch of pasta over here.  I can make spaghetti!" Tea exclaimed as she retrieved a few cans of vegetables along with the boxes of pasta, and began filling a pot with water.

Yugi watched the girl carefully.  "Tea, do you know how to make pasta?  Because if you don't, you shouldn't waste our food."

"Of course I know how to cook!  I make spaghetti all the time at home."

"For who?" Joey asked.  "Not me.  And personally, I just might wanna bag of chips over Tea's cookin', ya know."

Tea glared at the boy between her preparations, and preferred to let the topic drop over riling her friend even more.  She made a mental note that hunger and Joey just did not mix.  It seemed to bring out some of his more unlikable qualities.  Joey, meanwhile, had already torn the bag of chips open and was munching happily as he strolled about the room, flashlight in hand.  Yugi, Duke, Tristan, and Mokuba were helping Tea with the cooking in whatever way they could.  The promise of food for some reason made them all very polite, and they seemed willing to help in any way they could to get a plate of the wonderful-smelling pasta Tea delighted in preparing.

Meanwhile, Joey found a large metal door in the back of the kitchen, far away from the stoves.  The room it opened into seemed to have been made into the wall, so he knew Pegasus hadn't had a hand in building it.  He eyed it suspiciously for a moment, placing his emptied bag of chips on the counter as he pulled on the large metal handle.  The door was much heavier than he'd expected, and Joey grunted with the effort it took to swing the door open.  He felt a cool breeze hit his face, but the smell of decay hit his nostrils making him flinch.  As he peered into the darkness, he brought his flashlight up, and swept the cylindrical beam in a lazy arc which stopped suddenly when he realized what he was looking at.  There were seven of them, hung carelessly on large hooks attached to chains which draped from some unseen place in the roof of the room.  He felt his heart leap into his mouth and his stomach churned at the sight before him.  They had at one time been human, but before him they were stripped of their skin, little more than muscle and bone, bloody masses hanging in the darkness.  Below them, a warm pool of blood had formed.  The light touched on one of their faces, and he noticed wet white things moving behind the eye-sockets.  He felt the chips he had just eaten rise into his throat, and he turned away from the gruesome sight as he lost his dinner over the polished floor.

"Joey?" Yugi called from the other side of the room.  Everyone abandoned what they'd been doing in their anxious haste to see what was wrong.  

Tea took one look at the mess and shook her head, closing her eyes against the sight. "You should've waited for my pasta, Joey."

Duke averted his gaze and rolled his eyes. "Ok, that's disgusting. Nice pre-dinner entertainment there, doggie."

Joey ignored everyone and leaned heavily against the counter, his eyes were clenched tight and skin was covered in cold sweat. He lifted the palm of his hand to cover his mouth, as though he was afraid of what else he might lose.  Yugi was the last to reach him because of his short strides, but he immediately pushed past the others stepping gingerly around the small puddle to wrap a supportive arm around his friend.  "Joey what happened?  Are you okay?"

Joey's eyes opened wide and his evident fear took Yugi by surprise.  "Look in there, Yugi.  You're not gonna believe it.  Pegasus's been doin' some fucked up shit in this hotel!"

Yugi watched his friend carefully, and then looked over his shoulder into the room.  He picked up the flashlight that Joey had involuntarily dropped.  The gleam of the metal room flashed back at him, nearly blinding the poor boy, but the room itself was bare.  "I don't see anything, Joey.  It looks fine to me."

Tristan looked into the room from behind Yugi, moving to the side to see around Yugi's pointy hair. "It looks like an old meat locker, but it doesn't look like it's been used in a while.  It still feels cold."

Yugi took a step forward, intent on entering the deserted meat locker, when Mokuba ran forward, nearly slipping and falling in the puddle, but managing to reach Yugi before he could step inside.  His eyes were wide, his breath coming in quick pants as he clutched Yugi's jacket, his knuckles white in his desperation.  "Don't go in there," he whispered.

Yugi eyed the boy strangely, feeling the warnings of Yami permeating throughout his body like the tingling of an electric jolt.  "Why not?"

"Please-oh-please don't go in there! It's awful!" Mokuba tried to pull Yugi back.

"It's only a meat locker," Duke commented, squinting curiously into the darkness from between the shoulders of Tristan and Joey.

"What do you mean it's empty?!" Joey spun around, nearly knocking Mokuba to the ground.  "I swear I saw…" he trailed off, his shoulders rising and falling with every sharp breath.  Indeed, although the locker was empty to Joey's eyes, Mokuba still saw the figures hanging before them.  Except with his heightened senses, he noticed that the faces were slowly turning to regard their guests.  The mouths began to open slowly, and the white insects began to pour out from the gaping holes. The boy gave a startled cry, and though he knew Pegasus had said to shut your eyes and count to three, Mokuba couldn't break away from the lifeless figures.

"You've gotta shut it!" Mokuba cried, pulling Yugi to the ground with him.  Joey, knowing what he saw in that instant, and trusting Mokuba's decision, attempted to shut the door, but found that its weight had increased ten-fold.  He looked around him at his friends and noticed the scent of decay reaching his nose again.  In the panic, he began to push harder at the door, straining with all his might as Mokuba screamed, "They're coming through!  Hurry Joey!"

With Mokuba's cries bringing the rest of the group to their senses, even though they had no idea what was happening, Duke and Tristan moved to help the blond.  Yugi stared into the gaping meat locker, the scent of decay finally reaching his nostrils.  His Yami started to scream in his head, his voice echoing throughout the soul chamber.

::Yugi, you must get away!  Move away from them!  You can't see them, but trust me, they are there!::  Yet despite Yami's warnings, Yugi found that he was rooted to the spot, his limbs felt heavy and refused to do what he asked of them.  He stared into the locker as his friends toiled away, slowly pushing the door shut, and for an instant, Yugi felt a foreign unfriendly gaze upon him as dark shapes began to materialize in the metal room.  He might have stared forever into the abyss if Tea had not grasped him tightly about the elbow and pulled him away from the sight.  The door slammed shut, the three boys sliding to the ground in front of it, exhausted.

Tea's face suddenly appeared before him.  "Are you alright, Yugi?  I was calling to you, didn't you hear me? You almost were locked in there, you kept walking forward."  The King of Games stared into her hazel eyes blankly, realization rushing forward, and with the aid of Yami, became aware of his surroundings once more, the haze of confusion lifting like a cloud.  Behind Tea, Mokuba simply stood rigidly with his small arms wrapped defensively about his torso, his mouth agape and his eyes wide.  The child looked a wreck and Yugi felt a heart-wrenching sympathy for the boy that had seen what Yugi never wanted to see.

"I'm sorry, Tea, I didn't hear you." He stood, giving her a hug.  "Thank you.  Whatever that was, I think you saved me from it."

"No thanks to the guys on the floor, right?" Tristan mocked, rising to his feet with the aid of Duke.  Joey simply sat on the floor, staring at Mokuba curiously.

"You saw it too, didn't you? I didn't imagine it, did I?"

"No, Joey, you didn't imagine it." Mokuba's voice came as a hoarse whisper as his eyes were glued to the shut door before him.  "They were all dead, all seven of them.  They wanted us to go with them." Tea gave the boy an odd look, and then swept him into her arms, giving him a fierce hug.

"Its okay, Mokuba. You can't possibly have seen dead people in there, but trust me it'll be alright.  You were just upset; this is a very upsetting situation, but you have friends all around you and nothing can hurt you with us here to help."

"Upsetting situation – yeah, you can say that again," Joey mumbled, crawling to his feet, and eying the door with fearful regard.  "We've gotta keep this thing closed, guys, and most definitely locked."

Duke dragged a large steel table over to the door, shoving it up against the handle.  "Well, that should hold it." He pushed a stray strand of black hair away from his emerald eyes.  "Don't worry, Joey, the boogeyman won't get you now, not with the Dice Master around," he gave a sly grin as the blond simply rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, Duke." Joey staggered over and felt around the counters until he found some cleaning utensils that he had seen earlier.  "I'm gonna clean up this mess.  Sorry, guys, I didn't mean ta…" he looked down to his feet, suddenly very ashamed of his actions and the small puddle before him.  He felt his cheeks flush as he looked at the haggard group before him.  Tristan and Duke had returned to the food talking amicably and in hushed voices, both tired but unwilling to show it.  Tea had a hand on Yugi's shoulder, afraid the King of Games might fall into another strange trance.  But perhaps the saddest sight was that of poor Mokuba. The kid looked as though he had seen a ghost… but then again, Joey was pretty certain he had seen one as well.  Joey cleaned up the mess and washed his hands in silence.

Yugi walked over to the blond, giving him an encouraging look.  "At least we're all together, Joey.  No matter what happens in this hotel, just remember that you can always count on us."

"It's just like pictures in a book," Mokuba moved over to look up at Joey reassuringly.  The boy still looked badly jarred, but he seemed able to pull himself out of the shock that had enveloped him earlier. Joey admired the kid suddenly, and wondered where Mokuba got such inner strength. "That's what Pegasus said before he left.  Whatever we see here that we can't explain are just like pictures in a book.  They can't hurt us."

Joey scoffed, "Yeah, Mokuba, and all I had to do was shut my eyes and count to three to make those… those things disappear, right?"

Mokuba looked away, "I just don't want to see anything like that again, that's all."

"What exactly did you see?" Duke called over from the stove.  Mokuba's face darkened, and the boy seemed terribly frightened once again as he recalled the images. Joey gave the dice-lover a scowl.  Duke blinked, "What did I say?"

"Stupid Pegasus-lovin' creep.  Can't ya see the kid's shaken up enough?" He put a hand on Mokuba's shoulder protectively.  "Don't worry, kid, I think I saw what you saw.  Don't let it get to ya.  This place is just another one of Pegasus' evil little tricks that he's playing.  It was probably just a hologram or somethin'."

"Yeah," Mokuba sighed.  He knew Joey meant well, but at the same time he knew what he had seen, and he wasn't about to chalk it up to some weird hologram.  He'd had a lot of experience with holographic projections. Every duel he'd ever seen, the big ones anyway, had all used the latest in such technology. If Mokuba had learned anything from his older brother, it was that technology was not necessarily the answer to everything.  It could make duel monsters look real, but there was no way they could be made to be seen by one person and missed by another.  Visual tricks had to be carefully planned out in order to create that big of a scam, and Mokuba doubted Pegasus had the time or the patience to create something of that caliber.  He suddenly smelled the distinct scent of tomato and garlic emanating from the gas stove at the other end of the room.  "Tea, I think the pasta's done."

"Oh," Tea cried, running over to the stove to check on the food.  

Tristan gave Tea a frustrated look and she ran past. "Ya know, I've already found plates and napkins and silverware – Tea, can't you at least watch the food? Jeez!"

"I'm sorry! Someone had to help with Mokuba and Joey!"

Triatan sighed, glancing at the small group which had formed around the two meat locker victims. "Joey's tough, Tea. He's gotten through worse than a little scare like that. He saved his sister Serentity, didn't he? And as for Mokuba, he's Kaiba's little brother. I think they'll manage. Right now, we've gotta get this food served before it burns." Tristan rushed over to help Tea serve as Duke walked over to Mokuba, ruffling his hair.

"You okay to eat, kid?" he smiled down at the bushy-headed boy.  Mokuba rolled his eyes, he really hated being called kid all the time.

"Yeah, I think so. I'm really hungry, no matter what I saw in there," 

The two moved over to the food, leaving Joey and Yugi alone for the moment. Yugi peered at his friend, his face a mask of deep concern. "You don't really believe in that hologram stuff, do you? What you saw wasn't anything like pictures in a book, was it Joey?" Yugi whispered to his friend while the others became interested in the food being prepared.

"Not a bit, Yug," the blond rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.  He shrugged, unable to form the words to describe what he'd seen in the meat locker. The ghastly feeling of absolute terror would remain burned into his memory for a long time to come.  "I guess ya saw through it, Yug.  I just figured Mokuba needs something to make him feel better, since Kaiba's not here at the moment and since he saw that… thing in the locker…" he closed his eyes for a moment, pulling himself together.  "Sorry, Yug, but I don't feel like eatin' anything right now.  I'm gonna go out into the main room. I need to think on this for a while else my head'll blow up."

"But aren't you afraid of being there alone?"

Joey shook his head, glancing over his shoulder at the rest of the group. Tea was serving the food to the grateful guys, who slowly began to migrate from the kitchen. "I'm sure someone'll come out with me. And besides, I don't think anything can be worse than what I saw through those doors. Anyway," he closed his eyes for a moment as a thin smile on his lips, "I don't think I can stay in this room anymore tonight."

Yugi's face became serious as Yami took over, intending to offer advice to the blond.  "Just be careful, Joey.  I feel that was merely a taste of the power that lies within this hotel, and I'm afraid we'll be privy to far more elaborate displays."  Joey sighed in frustration.

"Well, no matter what, Yug, I'll be here for ya.  I think if we stick together, we'll be able to get outta this place." He gave his friend a weak thumbs-up and grinned as he retrieved his flashlight before heading warily out through the double doors which led to the grand foyer.

"I hope you're right, Joey."  Then Yugi wandered over to join the rest of his friends, as an unshakable feeling of dread crept down his shoulders.


	5. Kaiba the Paper Plough

*whew!* Hope we're not updating too fast for you guys, but we're on a roll.  ;-)  Kabuki will get back on Harping on History soon enough, it's just that this story is very addictive.  You understand.  Not as much of a warning on this part, other than the normal frights and chills.  We're bonin' up on our horror movies and havin' a grand time of it.  Now for the thank-you's:

Malik Fan – Yeah, we try to keep one to two chapters ahead of the game, just to give us a bit of breathing space.  You always seem to be the first one to review – thank you so much for sticking with us!  Punctuality is always appreciated.  :-P  Thank you for the review!

ooo – Well, this might not be the normal Mokuba fic you'd expect, but he is pretty pivotal in this story.  Check out Stanley Kubrick's The Shining and imagine Mokuba as Danny Torrance… yeah, it's gonna get weird.  Thanks for checking this story out, I hope we keep you entertained.  Gosh, I guess it is hard to find Mokuba-centric fic.  We've never thought of that before…

SetoKaiba419 – We likes the comments, yes my precious, we does.  Yeah, from what sakuya tells us, it is much more intense in the dark.  I'm afraid Mokuba and Joey aren't ever going to know for sure what they saw, but of course would they really want to know?  And besides, there's going to be plenty of other things to keep them distracted.  We'll get to see Seto the Plough in this part, it's actually pretty funny to think about, but then we find lots of stuff in this story to be pretty funny – we have a sick sense of humor.  I would suggest watching Stanley Kubrick's The Shining or the ABC miniseries which is available on DVD of Stephen King's The Shining.  Kabuki's recently had to do a major analysis on the different versions of the book/movie/miniseries, which consequently inspired this fic after watching hours of the same ghosty footage and realizing that Danny kind of looks like Mokuba with a bowl cut *lol*.  The dog jokes come from a lovely episode where Duke challenges Yugi to a duel of Dungeon Dice Monsters, and Yugi has to save Joey from the perils of a dog suit.  It's hilarious if you haven't seen it!  Although Character Death is not in our outline at the moment, we won't spoil the suspense by promising anything.  As we've said, we're kind of making this up as we go along.  Thanks again for the wonderfully detailed review, SetoKaiba419, we always look forward to them!

sakuya – Sorry about the scare, but at the same time, we're glad we gave you a fright.  That is, in fact, the entire goal of writing horror stories.  *grin*  Now that mention it, meat locker is a funny word.  We tried to think of another one, but not even a thesaurus knows what to do with a problem like that.  Anyway, the word is so underused, we thought we'd give it a workout.  Glad you enjoyed it – thanks once again for the review!

And now on with the show – please don't forget to leave a review, though.  "No reviews and no comments make writers dull girls."

Part 5:

The world was little more than a hazy blur, and as he stared up at shadowy the wooden stairs that loomed over him in the darkness, he wondered where he was. He shook his head, wincing at the sudden dizziness which accompanied the motion, and climbed to his knees, holding his head in his hands. Everything was coming back to him slowly, and with a groan Kaiba remembered the significance of the stairway and why he was lying on a grime-coated stone floor. His eyes grew wide, and with a gasp he snatched the flashlight from its resting place and stabbed it upward, casting the beam toward the stairs. There was the hole through which he'd fallen, and the rotten stair he'd grabbed at the last moment in a desperate attempt to avoid the plunge, but he saw no trace of the thing he'd barely escaped from. 

Seto wiped one hand over his mouth, squinting upwards into the dark in the hopes of seeing a bit of metal, a spring or mirror – anything to prove that what he'd seen had been some sort of a mechanical device planted by Pegasus as some sick practical joke. He waved the light back and forth, seeking any glint of metal among the rotting wooden stairs and supports. When he found nothing, he shook his head, one hand clutching his throbbing skull in pain. "Not happening. This is not happening." He tried to breathe slowly, letting his heart rate return to normal as he mulled the situation over in his highly analytical brain. "A trick. Pegasus is too clever to leave evidence lying around. I just can't see any machines, but that doesn't necessarily mean they're not there. He's got a hidden camera around here and he's watching me now, probably laughing at my fear. Get in control here, Kaiba! Don't let that freak get the upper hand."

He felt the moist blood that was now clumped in his hair and winced as he felt about the gash.  He stared at his fingers, shining the light on his bloodied hand, the striking red almost painful to look at after being surrounded by so many black shadows.  "How long have I been out?" he looked at his watch, noting that it was half past ten, but he had no idea what time he had come downstairs in the first place.  "Was it a few minutes?  Perhaps a half an hour?  Maybe days?"  He began to panic, his hands shaking slightly in anxiety, but he shook his head to clear his thoughts.  "Okay, let's look at this from a more realistic point of view.  The wound is not deep, therefore I shouldn't have been out for long.  Besides, the blood is still moist, so the wound must have been made at least within the last fifteen minutes or so."  He began to feel calmer, speaking out loud made the room feel less imposing as he cast his flashlight around, exploring his surroundings.

"But that still doesn't explain why I'm still alive.  That fall should have at least broken a few bones…" he searched around, and found he was standing beside a large pile of papers and manuscripts that appeared that have been tossed down the center of the spiral staircase.  He found a marble statue of a nude man, which at one time must have graced the main foyer, kneeling with arms outstretched towards some unseen benefactor as though in submission.  Kaiba moved closer, looking at the statue morbidly curious when he suddenly realized that the statue had been carved in such a way that the eyes had been carved out.  Despite this, the marble man was smiling.  Kaiba shuddered involuntarily and backed away from the strangely gruesome sight, bumping into a precariously stacked pile of molding cardboard boxes, knocking one of them so that the rest spewed across the floor into the darkness as the top box fell forward, spilling papers over his head.  He cried aloud, finally giving voice to the fears he had tried so long to repress, as he turned, prepared to do battle with the innocent boxes.  Dust was clumped in his hair, and he wiped his eyes furiously, smearing drying blood over his eyes and nose in his haste.  "Damn, Pegasus!  You are a slob!"

Kaiba sighed in frustration and sent a pointed glare at the smiling marble man that would have made Yugi tremble in its wake.  Deciding to never mention this incident to any of his fellow duelists, Kaiba decided to start his search for the generator.  He found, unfortunately, that this supposed electrical room had doubled as a storage facility for quite a long time.  "With all this shit around here, the only problem with the generator might be that it's covered in dust or buried under worthless crap."  With his mind made up, he began to plough through the debris, using his beaten body as a shield from the numerous piles which were now hardly more than mold and dust.  Many of the papers had long since become glued together, the words faded with age, and the pages yellowed if not crumbling.  

He reached one wall, but still the generator eluded him. With a curse, he turned and began to travel the perimeter against the stone wall, knowing that the generator wouldn't be sitting in the middle of the room. Cobwebs as thick as yarn greeted him at every turn, and he beat them away with his flashlight until the device began to resemble a stick of cotton candy. At one point, tired and out of breath, he unleashed his rage upon a hapless portion of the stone wall, kicking and beating it in his rage. He was disturbed from his ill tempered display, however, by a familiar scraping sound. Something was moving about the staircase. The Dragon Master paused, his eyes wide and terrified as he listened, hearing the sound continue and pause in a manner peculiarly sporadic. He pressed himself against the wall, his breathing little more than shallow bursts as he waited, trying to gauge his opponent. 

It was too obvious that whatever was on the stairs was intending to frighten him, and the knowledge only made Kaiba angrier. He tightened his grip on the flashlight, intending to use it to club his opponent to death, when he began to notice a pattern to the movements. The sound would persist and pause in a manner seemingly random, but Kaiba began to fancy that a mechanical precision was being employed. With a snort at his own derisiveness, he ignored the scraping sounds and continued his search for the generator. "You don't scare me, Pegasus. Call off your cheap funhouse tricks and let me find the source of the damn power outage, you freak." The sound paused and did not resume. Kaiba smiled smugly, "I thought so. Industrial Illusionist my ass -- you're just a pathetic man with nothing better to do than to try to scare people in a basement. If I find out you intended those stairs to cave in, I'll wipe that smug smile off your face – I'll sue you for every penny of your stupid company!" His smile widened when he noticed a faded green cloth, coated in dust and against the nearest wall. He shook his head and trudged through the papers towards his goal. "Finally!" He threw back the burlap to reveal an old generator that was in decent condition, and beyond, shrouded in cobwebs and darkness, loomed the elevator. He smirked. "That explains the noise. Wanted a little more fun at my expense before I got out of here, didn't you Pegasus. Well, the joke's on you. I'm not afraid of your mechanical monsters."

He knelt beside the device, already examining the mechanics with expert hands. It was a simple enough job, something anyone could fix once they survived the staircase and the darkness. All he needed was a screwdriver and a –

Pegasus's voice returned to him suddenly, and he clenched his fists as the remembered the key words 'garage' and 'tools'. He slammed his fist against the generator with a dull thump. "Damn it, the tools!" Pegasus had said the garage was inaccessible through the hotel, only from the outside. He should have gotten them before even checking the door. He groaned, slumping against the generator in the dusty darkness. "What a stupid mistake!" Kaiba imagined the laughter his predicament must inspire in his enemy and shook his head, scowling in anger. "Well, I'm not beaten so easily. I don't need tools to fix this damned generator. That elevator's my ticket out of this hole, and I'll get this heap of junk running if it kills me."

On the stairs the scratching returned for an instant then was still, but Kaiba didn't notice. He thrust his fingers into the guts of the machine, prying the panel back with the lip of his flashlight and his stubby fingernails. The wires were all color coded. He could have the thing hotwired in a manner of moments, Pegasus be damned.

***

Yugi curled up in the couch with a warm plate of spaghetti and a glass of Cherry Coke. Tristan had found the liter bottle in a pantry space, and the gang had all agreed that even warm cola was better than trusting the water in this place. The spiky-haired duelist twirled his heavy silver fork lazily, wrapping the spaghetti up in a large ball which he brought to his mouth. When he proceeded to eat, it was in the manner of an ice cream cone. From his place on the floor Mokuba giggled and began wrapping his spaghetti as well, mimicking Yugi playfully. Tea looked from one to the other and sighed. "Can you guys please try to remember table manners?"

Duke and Tristan looked up from their voracious eating. Their faces were equally speckled in tomato sauce as they questioned in unison, "What?"

Tea blanched and turned away from them in disgust. "Nevermind!"

Duke shrugged and continued his munching as Tristan continued. "There's not even a table, Tea. How can we have table manners?"

"Ugh, you guys are slobs! Joey, you're the only one who knows how to behave in public."

Joey shook his head but didn't tear his eyes away from the crackling fire as he gazed into the hearth. "That's cause I'm not eatin' anything, Tea." He couldn't stop thinking about what he'd seen in the meat locker, and watching his friends gulp down spaghetti wasn't exactly the best image for his scarred mind. He couldn't help but envision blood and maggots every time he saw the food. At the thought, his stomach lurched in warning, and Joey took another sip of his cola warily. "Jeez, I'm tired. This haunted house stuff wears a guy out."

At the mention of haunted, Mokuba paused in his eating and stared at the kitchen doors which seemed a toothy mouth grinning dangerously in the darkness. He put his plate down and pushed it away, his appetite gone. "Yeah, I hate it."

"Aw c'mon!" Duke slurped up a particularly long noodle and wiped his mouth with a paper napkin. "It's not that bad. Maybe you guys only thought you saw something in there. I mean, I don't get any bad vibes from this place and if Pegasus said we'd be safe, I believe him."

Joey shook his head. "If he told ya ta jump offa cliff, would ya do it?"

"That's not what I mean. But tell me this, did you try the close your eyes and count to three thing that he mentioned? He said it'd work."

"Well it didn't." Joey took another slurp of cola and squeezed his eyes shut against the heat of the fire. He was terrified, but he didn't want to let on in front of Devlin of all people. 

Tea nodded, noticing the reaction of Joey and Mokuba to the topic. Even Yugi had gone pale, placing his food aside. "Let's just drop it, ok guys?"

"No, I think we should talk about it. You haven't even told us what you saw in there, Joey, and I for one want to know." Duke finished his pasta and placed the bowl on a coffee table, eying the others authoritatively. If there was indeed something bothering everyone, he felt he deserved to know all the details. Besides, Pegasus had specifically placed him in charge of the group. What sort of a leader would he be if he didn't check into the well-being of his fellow students? "I think if we discuss the situation we can come to some sort of conclusion about it." He smiled and threw a strand of long dark hair from his eyes. "I for one don't believe in ghosts."

Mokuba shook his head, his eyes wide and afraid as he continued to stare at the kitchen doors. "Maybe you should."

"Hmm?" Duke turned his attention to the younger Kaiba, taking in the child's distraught condition with controlled sympathy. Children imagined all sorts of things. Mokuba was probably just getting caught up in the fantasy of a haunted house. It was indeed a rather intriguing idea, but Duke rebelled against his urge to believe in such nonsense. Superstition was for suckers. "You ok, Mokuba?"

Mokuba was about to respond, but his words turned into a small shriek when a loud whirring sound manifested all around them. Joey leapt to his feet, his fists balled as though ready for a fight and Yugi clutched his Millennium Puzzle. "What was that?"

Tristan and Tea stood as well, glancing all around with frightened eyes. Tristan shook his head, "I don't know, but it doesn't sound friendly!"

Duke was the only calm person in the group, and he stood slowly, turning to the head of the staircase with an expectant expression. "Relax, you dummies, it's only the elevator. I guess Kaiba got the thing working."

Indeed, the elevator was lit, and the shadow of a platform moving into position became visible moments before the doors slid open and Seto himself emerged. The entire group gasped, and Mokuba, who had been in the midst of running to his big brother, skid to a halt in shock. "Seto, what happened to you!"

The eldest Kaiba was an absolute mess. His face was riddled with tiny cuts and smeared blood. Dust was in his hair and all over his coat. The smell of old rot and mildew accompanied him as he stepped into the room, his eyes hard with some unknown fury. "Pegasus happened to me, but I'm alright Mokuba. It was nothing I couldn't handle."

Yugi stepped forward. "Are you ok, Kaiba?"

Mokuba walked toward his brother, meeting him halfway in a hug. "Ugh, you smell bad, Seto!"

"I know." Kaiba ruffled his brother's hair before descending the staircase. In the dark, he seemed a resurrected corpse. His skin was pale against the dark blood, and his white duster was dingy and torn. He seemed the victim of some horrible construction accident. "Did you save any food for me?"

The question roused Tea from her shock and, with a curt nod, she ran to fetch the additional pasta as Kaiba strode across the foyer and collapsed into a leather armchair, sending up a cloud of dust. Mokuba handed Seto a glass of Cherry coke, and when Tea emerged with the food the teenager began to devour the meal with more voracity than either Duke or Tristan had shown earlier. Tea thought of scolding him, but all she had to do was look the state of his clothes to realize that her comments might not be appropriate. After a few moments, Yugi settled in across from Kaiba and cocked his head. "Can you tell us what happened?"

Seto paused a moment and shrugged. The image of the scratching thing of the stairs had already faded, but those burning eyes and the sheer humiliating terror he'd felt was fresh as a new wound. He shook his head and took another bite of his pasta. "Once I finish eating, Yugi."

Silence again, and from his place at his brother's side Mokuba began to worry. He'd never seen his brother look so awful, even when the bullies had attacked them as kids, Seto had always kept that self-confident gleam in his eyes. Now, though, the gleam was duller. Something horrible had happened, but Mokuba couldn't know until Seto told him. He put a hand on his brother's arm and nodded. "You tell us when you're ready, Seto." The older boy nodded, and surprisingly abandoned his food to wrap Mokuba's hand in his own, squeezing reassuringly. Though the others might have been surprised by the display of affection from the reserved Kaiba, Mokuba felt a knot of fear well up for another reason -- his cool and collected brother's hand was trembling. The younger boy's eyed widened, and an image flashed into his mind, of a smiling thing on a rickety staircase, and he felt his stomach churn as he felt he was falling.

The boy shook his head, and the penetrating blue gaze of Seto stared back at him. He was on his knees, his hands on Mokuba's shoulders desperately. "Mokuba!"

"Huh? What?" Mokuba shook his head, the dizzy falling feeling making his legs shake. "I – I'm ok, Seto." He reached out one small hand and touched a large tear in the white trench coat. "I'm sorry you fell down the stairs."

Seto sighed. "I couldn't help it. They were old." Then his eyes widened, and he moved in close to his little brother. "What did you say?"

"Uh, I'm sorry that you —"

"How did you know that I fell down the stairs, Mokuba?" The boy shook his head again, wincing as the grip on his shoulders tightened, then fell away. "How could you have known?" Seto turned to the rest of the group, his voice a low and menacing snarl. "Who knew those stairs were too weak to hold me? Did you know, Devlin?"

Duke took a step back as Kaiba advanced, his hands up in a placating gesture. "Whoa, hold on! I don't know anything about stairs."

"Oh really. And I'm sure Pegasus didn't mention the mechanical ghost down there, either?" Seto moved forward, snatching Duke by the jacket and hauling him close. "You helped him, didn't you! You helped him and thought it'd be funny to throw me through a staircase!"

Duke struggled, but Seto was far stronger than the dark-haired duelist. "Get him off me! He's gone nuts!"

Tristan came up behind the owner of KaibaCorp and laid a powerful hand on his shoulder. "Let him go, Kaiba. He hasn't said or done anything wrong the entire time he's been here."

"Yeah, you're the one who's goin' around attackin' people!" Joey stood at Tristan's side with his fists at the ready. He didn't particularly like Devlin, but he couldn't just sit back and let Kaiba rough up the poor guy without good reason.

Kaiba stared at the blond, his body shaking with his anger and his mind still whirling from the surreal incident downstairs.  He hated the fact that his young brother had somehow learned about his fall, his failure. Did the boy know anything else that had happened?  He had immediately suspected Duke, the dice-duelist had shown unabashed respect and admiration for the devious Pegasus, and Kaiba's nerves were teetering far too closely on the edge to have any patience for his lies.  For a moment Kaiba imagined himself standing giddy above the bruised and bloodied body of the emerald-eyed Devlin, his limbs twisted into odd angles, and a pool of blood spilling onto the expensive tapestry that covered the pristinely waxed wooden floor.  For a moment, Seto allowed the power and fierce pleasure to wash over him, and Duke's eyes grew wide as the Dragon Master's face darkened, his eyes becoming mere slits and his pupils widened until he appeared a wild beast.

"I said get him off of me!" Duke's screams had reached a pitch that no one had ever heard him use before, and Tristan tightened his grip on Seto's shoulder, balling his other fist with the stern decision to punch the man back into his senses if he didn't cooperate immediately.  Kaiba allowed the more logical part of his mind to pull him away from the edge, and his face grew deathly pale as he placed Duke back onto his feet, he knew he couldn't take on both Joey and Tristan at the same time.  Still reeling from the frightening encounter, Duke backed away toward the fireplace, keeping a close eye on Kaiba and a hand close to the poker next to the hearth in case he needed it.

Joey relaxed immediately and clapped Tristan hard on the back, making the other boy jump.  "Thanks, man.  This is only the first day of detention, and already these guys are gettin' into fights.  Somebody's gotta keep peace around here since the Dice-Man left in charge can't handle it," Joey smiled triumphantly at Duke, who merely glanced at him, his attention still focused on Kaiba.  Joey shook his head.  Although the blond didn't want to mention it, he knew something big had happened downstairs. They all knew Kaiba was acting far too strangely, even for him.  Seto obviously not only needed to talk about it, but also needed someone to look at all the cuts and bruises he had on his body.  His right arm looked a mess, and now that Joey was standing behind the tall boy billionaire, he could see a large gash had been made on the back of his head.  It was no wonder he was acting so wacked.

"Come on, Seto," although Yugi's voice seemed hesitant, he appeared to know exactly what he was doing.  "There's got to be a first aid kit around here or something.  We need to get you some bandages and probably a change of clothes."  Yugi stepped forward, carefully judging Seto's movements in case he had spoken too much.  It was a very precarious situation at the moment, especially since Mokuba was still kneeling on the floor, seemingly dizzy.  Tea pulled the boy to his feet and aided him in sitting down on the couch.  Kaiba was very sensitive about his pride, and Yugi needed to choose the exact words to keep from insulting him. Everyone in the room was tensed and ready in case Kaiba completely snapped. They'd all seen how he dueled, and they knew that if pushed too hard Kaiba was a wild card.

Kaiba looked down at his clothes, deep in thought.  He nodded listlessly and sat down on the couch again next to his younger brother, wrapping a protective arm around him.  Tristan grabbed Duke's arm and two flashlights, heading toward the stairway.  "We'll go find that first aid kit!" Tristan called as he attempted to keep Duke at a distance from the combustible Kaiba.

"Wait!" Kaiba called, "Don't use those stairs.  Keep to the elevator.  I don't know how well built those things are, and I don't trust Pegasus for an instant."

"Yeah, and stay together too, guys!" Tea pleaded, suddenly very worried for two of her friends leaving the group.  "We don't want you two to get lost or anything."

"Alright, alright.  If you're sure this elevator's safe, we'll take it, right Duke?" Tristan looked to the green-eyed duelist with hopeful eyes, but Duke was still glaring at Kaiba.  For a minute, Tristan wondered if the dice-loving duelist had even heard him, but was relieved when his friend nodded.  "Great.  We'll be back in ten – twenty minutes tops.  Oh, and if we're longer than that, send a search team out for us!" He smiled before closing the elevator doors and heading up the elevator shaft.

Seto stared at his brother with worry.  "Are you alright, Mokuba?" his voice bespoke of his fear, and although the bushy-headed kid smiled up at him, his worry was not forgotten.

"I'm okay, big brother, now that you're back," he leaned over and hugged Seto tight.  Kaiba had to smile at his brother's actions, Mokuba had always been terribly honest; perhaps that was the reason the poor boy was always being kidnapped.  Seto reluctantly had to push his brother away when he saw Tea smiling at them -- it could be embarrassing at times to have a younger brother that respected you so much.  

Yugi and Tea sat down on a couch opposite them as Joey tossed a few more logs on the diminishing fire and turned on a few lamps in the room to ward off the darkness. "You know, I'd forgotten that the electricity was on.  We shoulda reminded Duke and Tristan about it so that they could've found the first aid faster."  Joey commented as he lit the final lamp and sat down in one of the big leather chairs near the group.

"So what happened while I was gone?" Seto smiled weakly at the three as the fire blazed in the fireplace.  Somehow the room seemed much more inviting with the numerous lamps lit, even if they were covered in dust and cobwebs. He was getting used to the creepiness of the place.  After the basement, anything seemed inviting. Between the warmth from the fire and the fatigue that fell on him from his problems downstairs, Seto finally began to relax.  Mokuba was curled up on the couch in the nook of his arm, clutching his dirty trench coat tightly, as though he were afraid of losing him.  Even though Kaiba's right arm was still throbbing with the pain of the piece of wood that had stabbed him during his fall, he wasn't about to let go of his brother.  He needed the boy's strength as much as Mokuba needed his.

"Well, it's kind of a long story…" Tea grinned, glancing to Yugi and Joey for help.

"Do not open the meat locker in the kitchen, Kaiba." Joey's eyes were hard and determined.

"Well why not?  Has the meat gone bad?" Seto smirked.

"You could say that…" Yugi whispered in a half-hearted attempt at humor as he focused his attention on the blazing fire to keep his fear from returning.  

Kaiba couldn't help but notice his brother's grip tighten as he heard Yugi's words.  He glanced down at Mokuba, wincing as his brother's eyes squeezed shut in fear. "Maybe we should talk about this later…" 

"Well what happened downstairs?" Tea pushed, placing her hands neatly in her lap as her jaw became firm.  Kaiba's mind whirled back into the black abyss, the scratching noise, and the smiling wraith.  He looked away from the girl in frustration at himself for being unable to voice what he saw, but in that instant Mokuba jerked as though an electric shock had gone through him.  His head snapped up, and he stared into his older brother's eyes with such a strange expression that Kaiba had to look away.

"Oh… Seto!  That's terrible!  I'm so sorry!" the boy gripped Kaiba painfully around the waist and Seto winced slightly.  

"Sorry about what? Ah, please don't squeeze so hard."

Mokuba loosened his grip, but still clung tightly to his waist. "Oh big brother, I'm sorry. Pegasus shouldn't have let you go down there. He told me that the dark was dangerous and . . ."

"When did he tell you that?"

"Well…" Mokuba faltered. "He told me in my head."

Seto stared at him in complete confusion. He remembered how Pegasus had pushed him away with a thought, and he wondered what sort of power the man possessed to be capable of reading minds and moving objects even without that fancy gold eye thing. 

Yugi cocked his head. "You mean like with the Millennium Eye? Oh… he doesn't have it anymore. Well, I guess that's odd."

Seto ignored him. How could his brother have possibly known what he had seen?  Mokuba was completely distraught, clutching his arm and seemingly on the verge of tears. Seto, being naturally curious, thought purposefully about the thing in the basement and was rewarded with a soft sob from his brother. It was a disturbing realization that Mokuba was reading his thoughts, and he almost pushed the boy away. How could he possibly help his brother if his own unchangeable memories, thoughts, and feelings were the cause of Mokuba's pain?  He sighed in frustration.  He had never in his entire life been in a situation where he could not help his brother, and of course he'd never been the cause of it either.  He felt terribly hopeless then, and more of a failure than he had before.

Yugi noticed Kaiba's face darken, saw Mokuba's reaction, and knew then that whatever had happened to Kaiba must have truly been terrible, perhaps just as bad as what had happened in the kitchen.  Joey stood then, looking extremely anxious as he stepped over to the fire.  "What is it Joey?" Yugi watched him carefully.

"I don't think we need to talk about this stuff anymore, that's all."  There had been few times that Yugi had seen his best friend this frightened.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that this is just too crazy for one night, okay?  I mean, I could barely handle that shit in the kitchen, but now Kaiba's got some wacko story too?  No, sorry Yug, this is just too much for me.  I for one think we should all just go upstairs and sleep on it."

Tea nodded, "You know, I think a good night's sleep will do us all some good."

Mokuba stared up at his big brother, "You're not going to leave me alone tonight are you, big brother?"  Kaiba smiled reassuringly.

"No, I'll come with you, as soon as I clean up a bit.  I feel terrible.  But don't worry, Mokuba, I won't make you sleep alone tonight. Not in a hotel that belongs to Pegasus."

Yugi sighed in frustration.  He was growing more and more certain that Pegasus hadn't had a hand in the gruesome sights they had seen this evening, and he was getting tired of hearing the man get blamed for everything that happened.  Surely Pegasus had appeared terribly weak earlier this evening, something that he would never show if he were running the show.  He had seemed just as ready as they were to get out of here, so why had he bought the creepy hotel in the first place?  The pieces of this puzzle just didn't fit together, no matter how much Yugi tossed them about in his mind.

"Well, as soon as Tristan and Duke get back we'll fix you up, Kaiba, don't worry." Tea smiled at them, but her eyes kept darting back to the elevator as though she was afraid the two wouldn't be returning.  Joey had to agree with her, he didn't particularly like Tristan being alone with Duke, simply because he didn't want his best friend to be tainted by somebody that liked Pegasus.  More importantly, however, he didn't want the house to get to them.  The pair had yet to actually see anything frightening like Yugi, Mokuba, Joey, and Kaiba had seen. Of course Tea was also spared, but she was at least with the group for now. Joey didn't want to think about what other horrors the hotel had in store for them all.


	6. Duke vs the Hobo

Here's another chapter where two of the most previously underused characters finally get some action.  *insert cheer here*  If you're a Devlin or Tristan cheerleader, this is the chapter to grab those pom-poms and give a shout out.  It seems they might need it…

Malik Fan – Wow, you did it again!  You've got to have started a record up.  :-)  Sorry to hear we've given you insomnia with our little fic, but it's still been fun.  Yeah, basements are pretty much off limits after reading this story, but of course bathrooms are kind of off limits after seeing the Kubrick movie too.  Thanks for the great review!

darklight – What a complement!  We were pretty surprised that you found this was the best chapter so far.  Why do you say that, exactly?  We'll try to put in more of whatever you liked, just for fun.  Thanks for giving such a kind review!

SetoKaiba419 – Trust me, I hear your problems with slow computers.  Sorry you've been having so many problems with yours lately, but I've found ff.net's been wacky lately too.  Heeheehee – we're certainly glad it was scary enough for you!  Lots of chills and shivers means we're doing a good job.  Hope Seto's profanity isn't bothering you too much, but we felt it was necessary for his obvious character change throughout the story (as you've probably noticed).  And don't worry, nothing too bad could possibly happen to Kaiba and Pegasus while we're the writers – Kabuki's a huge Peggy fan and I'm a Kaiba-holic!  Oh, and don't worry about reading the book or watching the movie, it's not going to spoil our story.  The stuff we're writing is based on the idea, but it's mostly our original work.  If anything, watching the movie or reading the book might make our story all the more frightening.  Trust me, Mokuba's gonna have a lot of things happening to him in the future.  We think Joey's pretty gallant in the cartoon, and anyway he's very protective of his friends.  That'll drive him to probably act more gallant than usual.  After all, it's not everyday Joey's stuck in a literal life or death situation.  We think if it really counted, Joey would pull himself together for his friends.  He's got a pretty cool head in dire situations like this.  I'm sure the gang's grateful for the luck, they'll need it.  Oh, and don't worry about over-writing yourself!  We really appreciate your lengthy reviews, it's wonderful to hear what you thought about our fic!  Thanks again for the excellent review, SetoKaiba419!

Allenby – It's great to see a new face on the reviewer page!  Glad to hear you're enjoying it.  It's good to know that it reminds you of horror movies – that was the feeling we were going for.  Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for leaving the review.

sakuya – Yep, he's cracked.  But of course, you had to have seen that coming.  Yugi's gotta figure out this puzzle if he plans to keep his friends safe and alive.  *insert dangerous music here*  You're gonna be on your toes for the rest of this little weekend, trust us!  *evil grin*

^.^ - Gosh, another new reviewer!  Thanks for dropping by and leaving a review!  I don't want to say that it's hard to find decent fics around here, but sometimes if you want a particular fic you've gotta write it yourself.  We're glad you're enjoying the story, and we hope you like this next chapter just as much.  Thanks for the wonderful response!

Thanks to all of you for responding, it really keeps us inspired and brightens our day.  We look forward to them each time we post a chapter and we hope that if you don't feel comfortable responding on ff.net, our emails are always open, just see Kabuki's or Sylvia's ff.net page.  The story is posted in both places.  Enjoy the show, and as always, show us your appreciation by dropping a review!

--Kabuki and Sylvia

*****

Part 6:

The elevator had let out on the right side of the hallway on the second floor.  If they'd proceeded down the right hallway further, they would have found the servants' quarters and the place Pegasus had designated for them to sleep.  However, Duke and Tristan were not very good with the directions, and they moved to the left, passing an old fashioned fire hose that hung on the wall.

Tristan let his hand trail along the wall of the hallway as Duke kept close behind him.  He was searching for any kind of light switch, but was as of yet unable to find any. Even though Duke said he didn't mind the dark, Tristan was of the mind that it was necessary now that the electricity was working.

"Maybe there's a utility room with a switchboard we need to activate before any of these lights come on," Tristan whispered.  He was keeping his flashlight low to make sure they didn't trip over anything while Duke held his up to illuminate the crumbling wallpaper.  Occasionally they passed dusty, dingy paintings of unidentifiable people, some single portraits, others of some kind of festival – the typical paintings you would expect in any hotel.

"Why are you whispering?  There's nobody here, Tristan.  Not unless you actually believe in all that ghosty stuff they were talking about," Duke elbowed his jumpy friend in the ribs.

"Well, even Kaiba seemed pretty spooked about it.  He's a virtual rock in bad situations, it was pretty disturbing, wouldn't you say?"

Duke's face darkened, as his lips tightened slightly.  "I hate that guy.  I think he's just playing along with them just to have an excuse to beat up on me.  He just hates anybody that can order him around.  I don't know why Pegasus allowed him to stay here.  He'll just tear everything up out of spite."  Duke sighed.  "Poor Pegasus…"

Tristan laughed out loud, "I don't understand the Pegasus fan club, and I don't think I want to."

"Well, he's not as bad a guy as everyone seems to think.  I don't know what happened in Duelist Kingdom, but I refuse to believe that Pegasus would just run around hurting people for no reason.  He always has a reason for everything he does." Duke got a distant look on his face, speaking as though he were working through his own thoughts out loud.  "I've seen him get shaken up pretty badly like he did earlier tonight, it's always kind of scary, but Croquet usually shows up in the nick of time."

"Have you seen him do that before?" Tristan couldn't help his curiosity.

"Do what before?  Push someone away with his mind or nearly pass out?" Duke grinned in the darkness, and even though Tristan couldn't see it he felt a light bounce enter the dice-duelist's footsteps.

Tristan sighed, rolling his eyes in exasperation.  "Well, both now that you mention it."

"When I was pitching the Dungeon Dice Monsters Game, Pegasus was very busy preparing for Duelist Kingdom.  But, instead of blowing me off, he invited me to accompany him in London for a presentation to a group of his associates.  The idea was that if I made an appearance and mentioned my game while he was talking about his Duel Monsters cards, people would make the connection and might be more open to backing me financially."

"That was nice of him," Tristan snorted sarcastically.  "So when did he plunge the knife in your back?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, he's never treated me dirty.  In fact, I made quite a lot of head way there, and he put in several good words for me in high places."

"Seems he's always putting in a good word for you."

Duke beamed, "That's because he knows a good duelist when he sees one.  And besides, I don't mind his company –"

"Industrial Illusions?" Tristan smiled.

"No, you idiot, I don't mind talking to him.  He doesn't get many visitors – he's really a pretty lonely guy."  The pair continued on for a moment in silence.  Tristan was fairly certain that Duke had been fed a great deal of falsities by the ever suspicious Pegasus, but he didn't know how to break it to the poor guy.   Duke admired the underhanded creator of Duel Monsters too much, and no matter what anyone said, the guy wouldn't waver in his resolve.

The beam of Duke's flashlight glared suddenly against a glass case built into the wall at the head of the stairway, placed there to greet guests.  They stopped and peered through the dusty glass to see numerous mounted photographs featuring several seemingly important figureheads of the hotel.

"Look at this one," Duke muttered, pointing at one of the larger pictures.  It was a dusty, faded black and white photograph featuring a large group of people in fancy dress.  Their faces and eyes all seemed to glare at anyone who stopped to stare at their picture.  "It says it was taken in 1929 at the Gala Opening of the Overlook Hotel.  Kind of spooky, huh?"

"Yeah, look at all those weird hair styles…"

Duke stared at Tristan's pointy head as the boy squinted obliviously into the glass case.  "Uh, right."  They stared at the old photographs a bit longer, but the 1929 picture seemed to be the most worn.  "Come on, Tristan.  Let's get that first aid kit before Kaiba bleeds to death."  Duke rolled his emerald eyes, "As though that would be a big loss…"

Tristan laughed, "You don't mean that."

"No, but after nearly getting pummeled by the guy over nothing, I'm not exactly eager to play as nursemaid for him." Duke attempted to look taller, puffing his chest out and squinting his eyes evilly.  "Look – I'm Kaiba!  I'm a wack-ass.  I'm a spoiled brat with way too much money and a bad hair day.  Hell – My whole life's been a bad hair day!"

Tristan began laughing out loud uncontrollably.  He'd never seen anybody have the guts to make fun of Kaiba – especially when he was so close by.  It was rather relieving from the stressful situation of earlier.  He wiped tears from his eyes as he regained control over himself.  "You're crazy!  No wonder you like Pegasus so much!"

Duke chuckled, "You should see the two of us on a sugar high at three in the morning, you might never want to talk to me again." He grinned.

"What do you do with Pegasus at three in the morning?"

"Play videogames of course!  What would you expect us to do?  Talk stocks?  I never go anywhere without my PS2 and he never leaves without a memory card.  Between the two of us, we're gamers for life!"

"I shoulda known…" Tristan exaggeratedly rolled his eyes.

The duo continued their walk down the hall, and suddenly found themselves in the section of the hotel usually reserved for guests.  The carpet had once been paisley, but was now a strange shade of swamp water green.  Duke flashed the light on the walls, squinting his face in confusion as he saw water damage along the corners of the faded wallpaper.  "Pegasus is going to have a difficult job of fixing this place up."

"You mean we're gonna have a hard time of fixing this place up." Tristan mentioned.  "I can't believe that creep left us with –" Tristan stopped dead in his tracks, and Duke nearly ran into him.  "Did you hear that sound?"  

The two listened for a moment, and then Duke shook his head.  "What sound?  All I heard was us breathing, and I almost heard the sound of us falling to the floor, you knucklehead.  If you're gonna stop so suddenly, let me know!"  Duke expected some type of rebuke from the pointy-headed teen before him, but received only silence as Tristan stood rigid in the middle of the hallway, listening.

"I know I heard – there!  Do you hear it?" he whispered.

Duke cocked his head to the side, and eventually he did hear the noise Tristan was talking about.  It sounded like someone trudging through muddy grass in sneakers.  "Weird.  What do you think that is?"

"I dunno, but I think it's coming from that room."  He pointed to the right, and Duke shined his flashlight in the direction, revealing the mahogany shadow of a wooden door.  The brass numbers had long since tarnished, but were still legible.  They read 217.

"Isn't that the room Pegasus warned us about?" Duke muttered as he approached the door, placing an ear to the wood.  "Yeah, it's definitely coming from inside.  I wonder what it could be."

Tristan had the distinct feeling that he was being watched and as he stared at the peephole that was situated above the brass numbers, he swore he saw a shadow move as though someone had eagerly rushed to the door to find out who the strange visitors were that roamed the ancient hallways.  Tristan backed away in sheer terror.

"Well, it's too big for a cat," Duke smirked, "It must be a hobo." He banged on the door.  "Hey!  Get outta there!  Don't you know this property's been bought by Pegasus J. Crawford?  You better not be messing anything up in there!"

Tristan winced at each bang, taking another step backwards.  He noticed a distinctly mildew smell, and glancing down, saw with horror that water was creeping out from underneath the doorway.  "Duke, look!" The dice-duelist looked down, and shook his head in dismay.

"God damn it!  Either the little bastard pissed on me or the room's been flooded!  Pegasus's gonna kill me!" he banged again on the door as Tristan flashed the light back down the hallway they had just come from, planning an escape.  He was feeling very isolated and very alone, and he wondered after all the twists and turns they'd taken if they'd be able to find their way out.  The hotel seemed to close in around them, and he wanted to run, but he didn't want to leave Duke behind.  "I'm gonna find some guns and blow you outta there, you little prick!"

Tristan blinked, and stared at his friend in utter dismay.  He'd never heard Duke cuss like this before, and somehow he knew that he needed to get both of them out of there.  Now.  He grabbed Duke by the forearm before the emerald-eyed duelist could refuse, and practically dragged him down the hallway toward the glass case they'd passed.

"Hey let go of me Tristan!  What's wrong with you?  Stop it!" Duke twisted his arm in anger, but Tristan was stronger and held on tight as he dragged his friend down the hallway.  As he ran, the beam of his flashlight jolted from side to side, and for an instant he saw the gleam of red in the familiar form of a cross – the medical room.  He stopped suddenly, grunting as Duke fell into his side.  He found the red cross was on a door, somehow they'd missed it when they'd come from the other direction.  He leapt forward and tried the handle.  Luckily, it gave and he tossed Duke into the room, taking one glance back toward the doorway, his curiosity and fear unbearable.

The water had now flooded the hallway, and the door was open.  A light flooded from inside the room onto the opposite wall, and the distinct silhouette of a person stood there, arms and legs spread out as though ready to run toward them.  Tristan swallowed hard, his throat painfully dry and urged himself into the room after Duke.  He slammed the door shut behind them, finding a small turn lock on the handle and turning it.  He slumped to the floor, his breathing hard, and his body shaking as he stared at the floor.

Duke leaned against a dusty desk shaking his head. "Ok, what was that all about?"

"Duke, you have got to control that temper. There was something dangerous in there and –"

"No, listen to me. Pegasus specifically stated that I was to run things here. If there's a hobo flooding the rooms, then it's my job to take care of it."

Tristan sighed, his shoulders slumped. "That was no hobo."

"Oh, so now you're the hobo expert?"

He'd had enough. Tristan stood, coming face to face with his long-haired friend. "Pegasus said to stay away from Room 217 and I mean to do exactly as he said. You mean you didn't see what came outta there?"

"I was too busy being hauled around to notice anything but the back of your pointy head."

"Look, let's argue about this later. There should be a first aid kit in here somewhere. Let's find it and get the hell outta this hallway."

Duke sighed and ran a hand through his long dark hair, eying his friend skeptically. "Fine. I guess Kaiba's injuries are more important than my responsibility to Pegasus."

"I don't mean that, Duke. It's just that this place is seriously screwed up. I say we stick with the group from now on."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure Kaiba's safer than a hobo any day."

Tristan was up and rummaging through the aged cabinets, moving the miscellaneous gauze, crèmes, oils, and condoms aside. In the back of the cabinetry, Tristan found evidence of the hotel's age in the old fashioned medical equipment still stored there, including some surgical instruments spattered with what could have been rust but seemed more like blood to the frightened teen. "You shouldn't take everything so damn personally. You think Pegasus would appreciate you banging down the damn door?"

"Well, I can't help but take it personally when some asshole pisses on my shoes." Duke snorted. "Do I smell like anything nasty? Maybe I should wash my boots tonight just in case. God, who knows what that nasty bastard coulda given me if I'd been barefoot or something. Ok, from now on everyone wear shoes at all times in case some wacko's left a nasty package somewhere for us to find."

"Will you quit complaining and help me out?" Tristan shook his head. "You can relay the hobo story to everyone else later. Right now we're on a mission, ok?" He moved aside a few unidentifiable amber bottles, angling his flashlight to reveal the items in the very back. A spider ran across his hand and the boy jumped, banging his head against the wood of the cabinet and toppling some bottles inside. "Ow."

Duke chuckled a little as he began rummaging through the desk drawers, then made a triumphant sound. "Aha! I found it!" He pushed a few items noisily aside, then slid a white first aid kit into view. "Well, we've got what we came for."

"Yeah ok." Tristan was about to turn from the cabinet when a reflection caught his eye. There, among a large wad of gauze, rested a jackknife. Curious, Tristan lifted the object from its hiding place, examining the wooden handle by the meager electric light. It was old, but functional, and as he held it he remembered the terror he'd felt outside Room 217 and the utter feeling of helplessness when he'd seen that shadowy form emerge from the suite. Without another thought he slipped the knife into the pocket of his leather jacket. If nothing else, he was at least somewhat armed.

He stood, brushing the dust from his clothes and nodded to Duke who was waiting at the door, his ear pressed against the wood. "I don't hear anything. No hobo or anything else. Ready to make a break for it?"

Tristan nodded, his left hand deep in his pocket already fingering the knife. "Yeah, let's get outta here."

Duke nodded, then turned the handle, sliding the door open without a sound. With a wink, the dark-haired teen moved through the doorway and into the hallway, his green eyes scanning for anything out of the ordinary. Tristan emerged next, and was a little surprised by what he saw. The floor should have been sopping wet after all the water he'd seen spill out of the room, but the carpet was as dusty and dry as ever. He remembered Joey's reaction to the meat locker and how the emptiness seemed to have spooked his tough-talking friend. Maybe this was the same sort of situation, but then that would mean something else – that the hotel was indeed haunted. Tristan didn't want to believe in ghosts, but he did trust his instincts. He'd been in too many street fights to distrust his senses – if he'd sensed danger, it must have been real. "Something's playing with us." He shook his head and pointed toward the way they'd come. "Let's get back to the others before something else happens."

Duke nodded. "Right. I've got to say though, Tristan, you're creeping me out."

"Sorry."

"It's alright. I think I'm getting used to it." Duke flashed a winning smile and led the way down the corridor. The darkness seemed more ominous after the brief encounter outside room 217, and the duo were noticeably quieter for most of the walk back. They traveled slower, as though afraid running would attract too much attention, and their footsteps were barely discernable as they padded down the carpeted floor. After a while, though, Duke could take the silence no longer. "Ok, let's talk about something. I feel like a burglar sneaking around like this."

"Well, you're just going to have to live with it," Tristan snapped, glaring at Duke in annoyance.  The emerald-eyed duelist sighed, but kept quiet.  He wasn't sure which was worse – hiding from a drunken hobo or putting up with Tristan's ridiculous silence.  

Eventually the duo came upon the glass case once again, and Tristan relaxed a little.  He felt better knowing that they were once again in familiar territory.  He turned to give Duke permission once again to speak, but stopped when he sighted the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters.  Duke was frozen with shock, staring wide-eyed into the glass case at the photographs.

"They're looking at me, Tristan!" Tristan strained to hear Duke's panicked whisper.

"What do you mean?"  Seeing that Duke was not going to respond any time soon, Tristan rubbed the dust and grime from the glass with his sleeve, and peered inside at the photographs.  He stared in horror as he saw that all of the men and women in each of the pictures had somehow turned their heads from the position Tristan had seen them earlier, and were now staring at Duke with disgusting grins spread across their faces.  Duke let out a little whimper, slowly backing away from the pictures, unknowingly inching toward the staircase on the opposite wall of the hallway.  He clutched the rectangular box of First Aid close to his chest and had broken out into a cold sweat. 

"This can't be happening….this can't be happening…" Duke muttered as his foot graced the first stair of the staircase.

 Tristan stared at his friend in terror as he spied the dilapidated staircase behind him.  "Duke!  Look out!"

The dice-duelist jumped in surprise, his wide emerald eyes staring at Tristan helplessly as he lost his balance on the head of the stairs and started to fall backwards.  "Tristan!" Duke cried, throwing one arm forward in a vain attempt to catch his balance.  Tristan ran forward, trying to reach his flailing friend in time.  Duke wavered for a moment, and time seemed to slow for Tristan as the dice-duelist wavered back and forward like a weed in the breeze.  The tough biker made a mad dash, his hand outstretched, but he was too late.   Just as he reached the stairs, Duke had fallen backwards.  Tristan cringed as he watched Duke spin down the first flight of stairs, his high pitch scream echoing throughout the vacant hallway.  Once he reached the first landing, the wood gave out, sending splinters of wood flying into the air, and Tristan caught Duke's terrified gaze one final time before the terrified teen fell.  Tristan held his breath until he heard the final boom of his friend hitting the bottom of the staircase.

***

The fire was burning brightly still, and Kaiba glanced at his watch in annoyance.  Mokuba was dozing on his arm, although the boy's eyes were closed and his breathing came deeply, Kaiba could tell the boy was still awake.  Tea and Yugi had long since washed up the dishes and returned to the fireplace.  The hotel was already becoming very cold, and Tea wondered if the place had central heating they could use.  She had searched, but she couldn't find any blankets, and didn't know where a linen closet was either.  She wished she had thought to bring a long-sleeved shirt, and was shivering even though she sat beside the fire in her skirt and thin blouse.  Tea couldn't help but envy the boys whose school uniforms allowed them to dress more warmly.

Joey meanwhile had decided to walk laps around the room to let out his nervous energy, and Tea glared at the boy in annoyance.  She'd counted every lap, and at the moment Joey was working on number thirty-two.  "Joey, couldn't you find something else to do?"

"Huh?" Joey blinked, stopping his incessant pacing and staring at her in confusion.

"The pacing?  Could you hold off on it for a bit?" Tea put on her most patient expression and Seto just laughed.

"It doesn't matter.  Let him pace all he wants.  It's not going to make Duke and Tristan move any faster.  Knowing them, they probably got distracted by the wallpaper.  We'd all be better off just forgetting about my little injuries and going on to bed.  Mokuba's tired."

Beside him, Mokuba yawned, his eyes partially closed.  "I'm not tired, big brother.  I'm just resting my eyes a bit." The boy smiled lazily at him, and then cuddled up against the white trench coat again.  Seto glanced at his watch again.

"It's nearly eleven, Yugi.  Shouldn't we just forget about them?" Kaiba asked in annoyance.

"We told them we'd wait up, and that's what we're going to do." Yugi replied, determined.  "Besides, I don't want them to not be able to find us when they do get back."

"Yeah, we shouldn't split up anymore," Joey commented, strolling over to the window.  "Aw man!"

"What is it, Joey?" Yugi stood, stretching out his cramped legs and hurrying over to his friend.  "Oh great.  It's snowing."

"Yep.  Seems that bad weather front they've been talkin' about on the news finally caught up with us."

"Wonderful timing," Seto scowled.  "I wasn't able to find a heater in the basement either.  Only Pegasus would invest in such a terribly built hotel."

"Big brother, where are we gonna sleep anyway?  I can't remember if Pegasus told us where the rooms are or not." Mokuba's sleepy voice was muffled by the trench coat.  

Seto smiled. "On the second floor, I believe."

"But which way?  Weren't there lots of rooms up there?" Tea shivered.  Joey shook his head at the poor girl and took off his green jacket, draping it over her shoulders.  "Thanks, Joey." She smiled.

"No problem," Joey grinned.  "Besides, I don't get cold."

Seto rolled his eyes.  "Sure, Joey.  I guess the dog can sleep outside then, right?"

"Will ya quit with the damn dog jokes?  They ain't funny!" Joey balled up a fist and glared at the smirking Kaiba.  Yugi suddenly heard his puzzle's voice in his head.

::Yugi – there's something wrong.::

"What is it Yami?" Yugi whispered, moving slightly away from the others as Seto and Joey continued their dog debate.

::I'm not sure, Yugi.  The hotel – it seems to be radiating a great amount of energy for some reason…::

Yugi glanced at the large mahogany grandfather clock that stood in a corner of the lobby.  It was covered with cobwebs, but it appeared that Pegasus had found a way to wind it up again.  The face had been scrubbed recently, and light streaks of cleaning fluid could still be seen from the hasty job.  "Well, it is almost midnight, and they say that's a scary time…"  Yugi could feel the spirit sigh in amusement within his mind.

::I don't think it has anything to do with the time, my friend.  I'm more worried about our friends upstairs.  Perhaps we should go and check on them.  I feel danger lurking about and I suspect that they might be in need of our help.::  Yugi nodded, and turned toward the elevator.

"I'm gonna go check on Duke and Tristan." He said, marching forward to hit the button.

"Yug, wait!" Joey practically bounded up beside him, catching his elbow firmly.  "I don't want you goin' up there by yourself!  It's dangerous!"  Then the blond leaned in close, his brow furrowed in worry, he spoke in a hushed whisper, "There could be something worse up there than what was in that meat locker.  And last time you nearly got locked in there with 'em."  Then he stood back, striking a pose and placing a thumb on his chest.  "No way, man!  There's no way you are goin' up there without ol' Joey to keep ya safe!"

Kaiba laughed, "Oh yeah, he'll keep you safe, Yugi.  You're in good hands with Joey around." 

Tea glared at the laughing man, and then stood to join Joey and Yugi.  "And I'm going too!"

"What gives, Tea?" Joey pleaded with her.  "We don't need ya gettin' hurt or something.  Just stay down here with Kaiba.  He's a snooty jerk, but he'll keep ya safe."

"Oh yeah, stay with the injured guy that likes to go psycho," Tea whispered, then stood back, smiling at the two.  "I won't do it, Joey.  I said that we'd all be fine but only if we stick together.  If we split apart, we're vulnerable!  But as long as we have each other, we're unstoppable!" Kaiba's laughter increased.

"You're on a roll, Tea!  I should've made that bet with Duke, I'd have won too!  You really couldn't last the first night without a damn friendship speech.  I bet you gave another one earlier, didn't you?" he laughed again, holding his dizzy head with one hand.  

"Besides," Tea continued, "I don't think we should leave Kaiba with all those injuries.  He's acting really strange, even for him.  I think he must have fallen too hard."

"Yeah, you could say that again," Joey smiled.  "Okay, Tea.  You've convinced me.  You can come if ya want."

"But should we leave Mokuba?" Yugi asked.

"Do you honestly think we could pry the kid away from 'im?" Joey countered.  "He won't let him outta his sight, and I for one say they can have each other." Joey shoved his hands in his pockets as the cold got to him for a moment.  The elevator dinged and the doors opened with a long squeak.  "I'm worried about Tristan too, it's not like my best buddy to be gone for so long."

They were about to enter the car, when they suddenly heard a terrible crash from the stairway and the sound of Tristan's panicked voice echoing down through the stairway.

"Duke?  Duke, are you alright?  Answer me!" 


	7. Digging for Duke

And another chapter's put up.  Was anybody holding their breath for poor Duke?  Heehee, you know you were!  Now, on with the responses:

Malik Fan – So you like the clifies, huh?  Sometimes that's the best place to stop a story, and sometimes it's the only way we know when to end a chapter.  Heheh.  Glad you're enjoying the fun, and that you enjoyed Tristan being a hobo expert.  He must've taken Hobos 101 or something in high school.  Go figure.  Thanks as always for the great review!

darklight – Well, we're glad you liked that bit with Kaiba.  I know it's only gonna get tougher for the poor guy, I'm sorry to say (yeah, not that sorry) but we both know Kaiba's good deep down, and he won't be steered wrong for too long.  You really think we could be good one day?  Gosh, we're flattered!  *blush*  Though science fiction isn't usually our forte, we're finding that we rather enjoy writing it.  Maybe it's just the thrill of watching the Yugi gang getting trapped in a haunted hotel.  Yeah, that must be it!  And keep that popcorn and Coke nearby, cause like they say: it isn't over until Grandpa sings.  Or something like that…

Allenby – Yeah, it's not everyday we get to put Duke against a hobo.  It seems Duke lost, but maybe there'll be a rematch in the future.  Who knows, maybe Duke will get to fight a hobo in the anime.  Season 4 anyone?  We're glad you're enjoying the show, and thanks for the high praise.

Jherrus – Freakily cool?  Ooh, we like that!  And since you've read the original book, you certainly are well-acquainted with the "hobo" in room 217.  Heehee.  Umm, not the best place to read horror fiction, but then again, maybe it's the prime choice.  They wants us to kills someone, Precious?  Hmm, maybe we'll pull a few strings here and there…

Vyctori – Their bickering is what makes their friendship so strong… or something like that.  As for Pegasus at three in the morning on video games, yeah… what *else* would you expect him to do with Duke?  *And get those slashy thoughts out of your head!  This is only rated PG-13!*  Yeah, we couldn't include Bakura, because he'd be easy pickins for a hotel like this.  I mean really – there wouldn't be much of a shove involved.  He'd already be a psychopath!  Glad we're keeping everyone true to form, and thanks for continuing to stop by!

SetoKaiba419 – Ugh, science projects, *terrible memories come to play* I can definitely understand that one!  Yeah, you just gotta remember that hobos can show up at any time.  Very resilient, those hobos.  And very resourceful!  You'll find out what Tristan saw eventually, they still have rooms to clean after all.  And don't worry, the funny won't last too long.  Just enough to make you feel relaxed.  *evil laughter*  Duke and Pegasus probably go way back.  It was just an obvious thing to us for them to be gamers at 3am, especially on those long business trips.  Pegasus can only watch funny bunnies for so long before Duke woulda slugged him.  Glad we're able to infiltrate your school life – this is more fun than a science project anyway.  Just watch out for speeding vehicles, else you might turn out to be a ghost at the Overlook.  It's always good to bone up on your Stephen King, at least not at nighttime in Sylvia's opinion.  Kabuki on the other hand likes to get the most out of her horror.  She thinks most of them are actually pretty funny.  Go figure.  Thanks for the great review, as always!  And don't worry about being the last to show up, as long as you show, that's the important thing!

That's all folks!  Now remember, lots of happy reviews make happy writers.  And it might make us post faster.  Ooh, was that a plug?  Yeah, I guess so.  Oh well. Enjoy the show!

Kabuki & Sylvia

*****

Part 7

At the deafening sound Kaiba instinctively leapt to his feet and moved his body protectively in front of his brother. Mokuba was also startled from his reverie, and he peered with wide blue eyes from around his brother's dusty white trench coat toward the source of the sound. The group of three friends near the elevator all wore expressions of shock, but of all the students Joey was the first to react to the situation. "Tristan!? What the heck just happened?"

Yugi shook himself from the shock and raced over to the large pile of debris. A few of the stairs were still crumbling, and a large gaping hole, wide and glaring as a dilated pupil, stared back at him from the center of the staircase. From the dark orifice, there came a soft groan. Yugi's eyes bulged as though he'd been struck. "Duke, is that . . . Tristan, is Duke down there?"

"Yes! He fell and – we've got to help him!" Yugi was already scrambling over the rickety stairs as Joey watched. The blond duelist was about to move and offer his help when Tristan's voice rang out again from the second floor. "Umm… guys? I need some help here . . ." Strangely enough, Joey watched in confusion as a few drops of water fell down from the second floor pitter-pattering upon the pile of debris.

"What's the matter, buddy?" Joey looked up concerned. "We've gotta help Duke first!"

"It's just that … oh never mind."

Kaiba had come to stand at the base of the stairs, and he cast a curious glance into the gaping wound in the staircase. "I told you not to take the stairs, Devlin."

Yugi meanwhile had crawled into the hole, his body just small enough to be able to fit. Joey tried to squeeze in as well, but his shoulders were unfortunately too wide. "Yug, don't go in there alone!"

"If I don't then who knows what could happen! Duke sounds seriously hurt, and I can't just leave him here!" The boy crawled forward on his elbows, squinting in the dust and debris. The stairs creaked dangerously and Yugi suddenly realized that it could collapse at any time, crushing him beneath decades-old wood and mortar. "I'll be ok, Joey. Just wait for me, and lend me a hand when I bring Duke close enough for you to reach."

Joey stood uncertainly at the lip of the makeshift cave, running a hand through his bushy blond hair. If anything happened to Yugi he'd never forgive himself, but given the circumstances, he knew his friend was making the right choice. He had to trust in his friend.  "Alright, Yug, I'll do as ya say, but don't get yerself hurt in there!"

Kaiba shook his head. "Yugi's care for others will get him killed one of these days." He allowed himself a wry smile. Maybe Pegasus had tampered with the stairs in the hopes of hurting Kaiba or his brother. In that light, it was poetic justice that Pegasus' favorite was trapped there now. Kaiba only wished the Industrial Illusionist himself were the hapless victim.

Mokuba sighed and held his brother's hand tightly. There was something bothering him, but the boy didn't know exactly what. He was sensing something bad happening all around them, and he didn't want his brother getting hurt. Even though Duke Devlin was a Pegasus fanatic, Mokuba held no grudge against the other student. "I hope Yugi and Duke are alright."

Seto managed a nod, thinly disguising his distaste for both duelists. "Knowing Yugi, I'm sure everything will turn out just as he wants it."

"I hope so, Seto."

Tea was standing by Joey in the rubble, squinting into the dark. "Are you ok, Yugi?"

"I think so!  Hang on … I think I've got him. I don't think he's badly hurt, just knocked out."

Joey shook his head. "Nothin' like puttin' our fears ta rest, huh?" He winked and rubbed Tea's shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry, Tea. I'm sure Yug knows what he's doin'." Behind them Kaiba rolled his eyes. He imagined what it would be like if the rest of the staircase suddenly caved in, burying the two boys.  He could even imagine the beautiful looks of despair that would cross the boys' minds as they saw the rubble falling towards them –

He shook his head, staggering forward a little. Mokuba was at his side in an instant. "Big brother, are you ok?"

Seto looked in his brother's wide, innocent eyes and grasped him desperately, wrapping him in a tight hug. He didn't understand where such horrible images were coming from. Was he really still so angry at Yugi after all this time? His head throbbed, probably from the wound to his skull. He wondered if he had a concussion of some sort from the fall, and he latched onto that thought as a reasonable explanation for the strange urges which coursed through is brain. The vision flashed again, this time with Yugi and Duke crumpled beneath tons of debris, their bloodied limbs outstretched as a strange cackling laughter echoed all around. Kaiba clutched his head and leaned against his little brother desperately, covering his ears to drown out the sound which seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. 

Mokuba held his brother and through Seto's mind saw flashes of the visions which tormented him. "Umm… guys?" 

Joey waved his hand, focused on the perils of his friend. "Not now, kid. Can't you see Yugi's in trouble here?"

"But guys I think Seto's in trouble too! We've gotta help him!"

"We can only help one of 'em at a time, Mokuba!  Anyway, Yugi's in a bit more trouble than Kaiba over there." Joey glanced in the direction of the two brothers, and was shocked to see Kaiba on his knees, clutching his ears tightly, and muttering strangely to himself.  "Kaiba?  You okay, man?"  He moved to offer help, but then heard the voice of Tristan above them.

"Umm… Joey?? I really need to get down from here!" Tristan's voice had heightened somewhat in something Joey had never heard from his friend – desperation.  He noticed nervously that the droplets of water that had been coming from the second floor had now multiplied to numerous rivulets.  He cupped his hands around his mouth, and called up to his buddy.

"Tristan!  What the heck's wrong with you?  Just use the elevator, for cryin' out loud!  If there's a leak, we can plug it later!" Joey peered up into the darkness.  He couldn't see his friend, only the crumbling remains of the ancient stairway.  Then he jumped as he felt a hand grasp his ankle.  "Yaah!"

"It's only me, Joey."  Duke's voice was breathless and his face was marred with trickles of blood.  "Don't be such a coward." He grinned slightly as Joey grasped the boy's arm and tugged hard to pull him free.  Tea grabbed another arm once it was yanked from the wreckage and together they pulled Duke from the ruined staircase.  Joey was relieved when he spied the familiar spiky hair of Yugi poke out of the rubble, his violet eyes wide and his face smeared with dirt.

"I told you I could do it," Yugi grinned, his eyes flashing in his triumph.  "Now help me outta here!"

"Sure thing, Yug!" Joey helped the short King of Games escape the rubble with much less trouble than he had had with Duke.  Mokuba rushed over to Duke and between him and Tea, they aided the injured teen into the foyer, leading him to a chair.

"What's wrong with Kaiba?" Yugi gasped as Joey helped him to his feet, brushing the dirt from his blue coat.

"Forget about Kaiba for the moment, I wanna know what's wrong with Tristan," Joey muttered as the elevator dinged and Tristan raced out, his eyes wide and his hair mussed.  He was sopping wet from head to toe, and Joey had to wonder where all the water had come from.  "Tristan… what the heck happened to you?  Didja fall inna toilet or somethin'?"

Tristan shook his head, flinging water about as he ran over to Mokuba, and grabbed him firmly by the shoulders.  "Okay!  I believe you!" his voice was shrill and he was shivering like mad from the chill of the house and probably in fear.  Joey approached his friend, and placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to lead him away from the boy, but Tristan refused.  "I want to know everything about this place, Mokuba.  Tell me what Pegasus said.  Tell me what he said about Room 217!" Tristan shook the boy by the shoulders, but stopped when he heard a low growl from behind the kid as the hunched form of Seto Kaiba staggered into view.

"Get your hands off of him!" Kaiba snarled, staggering to his feet and holding the side of his head in obvious pain.

"He knows something about this place, and I think we all deserve to know!" Tristan declared, standing up straight and eying Kaiba defiantly despite his drenched disposition

"I know only what you do, Tristan!  Don't think I know everything about this place!  I don't think even Pegasus does.  Whatever you saw up there, just leave it alone." Mokuba pushed Tristan's hands from his shoulders, moving backwards toward his older brother.

"I don't care what you think my brother knows.  You stay away from him," Kaiba pointed a finger at Tristan, causing the teen to take a step backwards.

"Look, guys.  Everybody just calm down!" Yugi stood between the two, holding his arms out to keep them at bay.  His face was still covered in dirt, and his hair was a darker shade from the stairway's cave-in.  "I think we're in way over our heads this time.  Let's just sit down, bandage you guys up, and try to figure out what's happened tonight.  We've got to work together if we're to conquer this thing."

"I don't have to work with anyone!" Kaiba growled, grabbing Mokuba and leading him over to the elevator, mashing the up button.  "According to our gracious benefactor, our rooms are upstairs and to the right.  Mokuba and I are going to bed.  You idiots can stay out here and tell ghost stories all night long, but we will have no part of it.  Just make sure you cut out the lights before you leave.  We don't need a fuse to blow and burn the hotel down with us in it."  The elevator dinged and the doors squeaked open.  Kaiba steered Mokuba into the elevator, his actions leaving no room for argument as the door slid shut and the brothers disappeared into the elevator shaft.

"Great.  So I guess there really was no point in going up there to grab this, huh?" Duke muttered, lifting the dusty and battered first aid kit.  He chuckled sarcastically as Tea opened the package, sorting through its contents.

"Well, we can at least make sure you're okay," Tea removed some antiseptic and began applying it to Duke; the teen winced in pain.  "Sorry, but I can't do anything about that." She smiled weakly.

"Well, at least I planned for my own injury.  Ow!  Jeez, that hurts!" Duke jerked back, but Tea held his arm firmly wiping the antiseptic along one of the deeper abrasions.

Everyone looked pretty rough from the long evening, and even though each one of them was looking forward to sleeping in a soft bed, they wanted to know what each had seen.  Tristan plopped into a chair, his clothes making a squishing sound, and Duke instantly sat up straighter.

"What happened to you?" he cried to Tristan, only now noticing his friend's wet condition.  "It wasn't a hobo was it?  Oh man, I am so sorry!  I didn't mean to wake it up!  I didn't know, honest!" Tea put a hand on his shoulder to keep him calm.

"You've got to hold still, Duke!" The duelist nodded, and tried to keep his shivering to a minimum.  He'd never fallen through a flight of stairs before, but of course he'd never seen pictures that looked at him with such menace either.

"I didn't see it, but I felt it coming.  And then, water started dripping down all over the walls.  I was afraid the elevator wouldn't work," Tristan whispered, his eyes glazed and his mind seemed distant.  Joey placed a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Easy there, buddy. I'm sure dat Yug knows what's goin' on. What's yer Puzzle thingie say about all this?"

All eyes turned to Yugi, but the troubled teen looked just as worried as the rest of them. He sighed heavily, shaking his head. "Yami doesn't know what's happening either. He says that something is terribly wrong with this hotel. He thinks maybe something bad happened here in the past." Yugi shook his head and held the golden puzzle close to his chest. "I don't know what this place wants. I don't know why it attacked you two, or why it's trying to hurt Kaiba."

Duke rubbed his forehead to ward off the impending migraine while Tea wrapped his right arm, "Am I the only one here who is completely lost about what the heck he's talking about? Why would that weird pyramid thing know anything? I mean, is like a Magic Eight Ball or something?"

"Yugi," Tea ignored Duke, eyeing her friend slowly, one hand clutching Joey's green coat close around her shoulders as she replaced the medical supplies and snapped the plastic first aid kit shut. "Did Pegasus plan all this? Is this some trick to get revenge after you beat him at Duelist Kingdom?"

Yugi thought for a moment, his fingers tracing lazy circles on the intricate design on the Puzzle, and then he shook his head. "No, it's something else. Pegasus was afraid of it too, remember? Whatever's here is worse than anything Pegasus could have possibly planned for us."

Joey rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully. "That's really sayin' somethin' if the place's worse than somethin' Pegasus'd do." He sighed. "But Yug, can't we fight it somehow?"

"I don't understand why you all think Yugi would know any of this," Duke commented, wondering if he really did hit his head too hard in the fall.  Tristan simply shook his head as he grinned at the dicey duelist.

"I'll have to explain it to you sometime, Duke.  But for now, just trust us on this one.  Let's just say that Yugi usually has a good hunch about these things." Duke merely rolled his eyes in response. He ached all over from the fall, and with everyone talking like crazies and a killer headache coming on he felt it best to just let the matter drop. He'd question Tristan, but only when he could get the guy alone. 

Joey glared at Duke for a moment. No love was lost between the two duelists, and Joey wanted to remind the Pegasus-fan of that pointed fact as he glared at the dark-headed duelist.  He was practically daring the other boy to ask another dumb question and when Duke remained silent, Joey smiled before he turned his attention back to Yugi.  He couldn't stand anyone disrespecting or questioning his friend.  To him Yugi could do no wrong, and with the help of the Millennium Puzzle, he'd seen the guy get out of more tough scrapes than anyone he'd ever met.  If nothing else, Yugi had his utmost respect, and Joey was going to protect him at all costs. "Well, Yug? Can we do anythin' ta stop what's happenin' here?"

"I don't think so. I think it can only get worse." Yugi shook his head and blinked, his usual optimism returning as he managed a smile for his friends. Yami was sensing terrible things, but there was no use on worrying his friends about it all.  "If we just try to stay out of its way, I don't think it will hurt us. I think it's only curious about us."

Duke lowered his eyes. "I shouldn't have provoked it then. Is that what you're saying?"

Yugi nodded, though deep down he wondered if their actions really made any difference at all. The longer they stayed, the more dark energy Yugi could sense, practically oozing from the aged wallpaper and covered furniture.  He felt it creeping out from behind the aged walls, watching them from the shadows and from behind closed doors.  He held his puzzle all the closer, and felt the reassuring warmth from Yami in the back of his mind, but the danger loomed nevertheless. He couldn't help but wonder what the rest of the weekend would bring. "If we stay to the rooms we're supposed to and avoid the places that have proven dangerous so far, I think we'll be ok."

"How're we supposed to do our chores then, Yugi?" Tristan shook his head, squeezing his eyes against the humiliating fear he'd felt earlier and attempting to wring out the excess water from the sleeve of his brown jacket. "We can't just slack off all weekend or they might send us back for detention again, maybe even to the same place. I can't imagine being here longer than necessary, can you?"

Tea gazed about the room thoughtfully. "Maybe it's just that we're all tired and the place is so unfamiliar. It might be better in the morning with the sunshine coming in through the windows and all."

"I don't think there's gonna be much sunshine with all those clouds I saw earlier.  It was already snowin' pretty hard; I bet the ground's covered by now.  Speakin' of morning, I think we'd better follow the Kaibas and get to bed." Joey yawned and rubbed a hand over his face. "I'm totally out of it."

Duke and Tristan exchanged worried looks and Tristan sighed. "Yeah, ok. Hey, where are our rooms?"

"Up and to the right, I think." Joey shrugged. "I dunno."

Tea nodded. "That's where the Kaibas went and I think they were right. We may as well follow them."

Duke chuckled, allowing Tea to help him to his feet. "Yeah, we haven't heard any screaming, so it must be safe."

Tristan rolled his eyes, getting reluctantly to his feet. "Oh yeah, that's encouraging."

Yugi shook his head. There really was no other choice, despite the fear which had settled over them all. Despite his better judgment, the mention of sleep had taken its effect, and the tricolor-haired teen could feel the weight of such a long day catching up to him. He was nervous about going upstairs as everyone else, but he trusted in his reasoning. It didn't make sense for sad ghosts, for that was the way Yugi always envisioned such spirits, to go around making trouble without provocation. If he and the others could somehow discover what the source of their anger was, perhaps the frightening displays could be avoided for the rest of their stay. "Let's go, everyone. Turn off all the lights so Kaiba won't get mad at us."

Duke nodded. "Let's just take the elevator for everything. Kaiba's right about the building being built weird. If the stairs gave out, who knows what else is built badly around here."

Joey grinned. "So we step lightly. No problem. C'mon, guys! Let's get some sleep before anything else happens."

**********

The sound of deep breathing should have lulled most anyone to sleep. Mokuba was breathing easily, despite a few sudden jerks and furrowed brows in the beginning. Seto had been afraid of that, and was there to sooth his brother with a tight hug. The two boys had always depended on one another for support, and there was no way Seto would deprive the boy of any comfort in such a dire situation.  There was no question in his mind that the situation was indeed dire.

He had heard the rest of the gang enter the rooms about an hour back, trying to be quiet but failing as usual since it included Joey and Tristan.  He had felt Yugi touch his shoulder cautiously and ask if he was awake and needed bandaging, but Kaiba had simply shut his eyes and feigned sleep.  He simply didn't want to deal with them for the rest of the night.  All he wanted to do was comfort his poor brother and get out of the damned building.

Seto lay with his eyes wide and staring at the ceiling. There was nothing particularly interesting about the swirled plaster, but he couldn't just nod off. The nightmares came as soon as he shut his eyes. That horrible thing in the basement, he had been so sure it was a mechanical device, but lying in the dark with everyone asleep around him, Seto began to wonder if the thing was in fact real. The word 'ghost' didn't cross his mind, Seto was too logical for that, but he knew that strange things lurked in old buildings. He'd once seen a homeless man with a grizzled grey beard and a .45 revolver hiding in the attic of his old orphanage. The man had been raving about whiskey and soap, and he'd taken a few shots at Seto before the boy had made it safely to the main floor and called the police. He remembered the fear he'd felt at the time, listening to the sounds of someone walking back and forth in the ceiling and wondering every night if a monster lived there. When he'd seen that the monster was no more than a mentally disturbed vagrant, Seto had vowed to never be fooled by tales of the supernatural again. 

Pegasus had been trying to play them, he reasoned.

Still, though, the thing he'd seen in the basement had been real enough. Seto allowed his mind to replay the events slowly, picking through his memories for any detail which might lend a kernel of reality to the situation. Either it had indeed been a highly advanced automation, or a crazy person of murderous intent was hiding out in the basement. If it was a robot, it would be regulated to the place in which it had been placed; but if it were a real, living person …

Mokuba cracked his eyes when he felt his big brother get out of bed and felt a stab of panic course through him. "Big brother, where're you going?"

Kaiba ruffled the boy's hair. "Go back to sleep. I just forgot something."

"No, I'll go with you. What did you forget?" Kaiba's eyes hazed for a moment, and Mokuba had a sudden flash of what his brother had experienced -- darkness and the fall from the stairs, and a sneaking thing that scraped curling claws over ancient wood. He shivered. "You're going to the basement again, aren't you?"

"No. No, I … I left the door open, I think. I need to shut it and make sure it's secure."

"You don't want whatever's down there to come out, huh?"

Seto nodded, pulling his trench coat over his shoulders to fight off the chill in the room. "That's right." He stood, buckling his boots quietly. "I'll be back, Mokuba, don't worry. I wouldn't leave you here alone."

The boy nodded, though he couldn't explain the strange feeling of panic that had overtaken him for a moment. His big brother always seemed to know what he was doing; but still the feeling that something was wrong wouldn't leave him. "Please be careful. I don't want you down there long, ok? Just to the door, then back." Mokuba looked long into his brother's eyes until the older boy surprisingly turned away.

"There's no reason to go any further. I'll be back before you know it." He pulled the blankets around his little brother carefully. "Go back to sleep. I'll be here in the morning."

Mokuba yawned. Despite his fears, he trusted his brother implicitly. He didn't think anything could hurt Kaiba. The older boy had always been a protector, and Mokuba couldn't imagine him letting anything hurt either of them. "Ok, but come right back."

"I will." Seto padded across the room. There were plenty of beds for everyone, and though the arrangement of so many sleeping places reminded Mokuba of the orphanage, he found the room was more comforting than any other place in the hotel.

He watched his brother leave the room without a sound, but the boy did not sleep just yet. He lay awake, waiting for something he couldn't identify, and the pit of fear began to open in his belly as he heard the whir of the elevator. He heard it settle on the first floor, and Mokuba waited, straining to hear it return. There was silence for a long time, and Mokuba felt sleepiness starting to settle in when the whirring sound began again. There was something strange about it, but Mokuba was already drifting off to a troubled sleep. In his dream, he was talking to another boy, older but with his own eyes and face. The boy was saying something about the basement and danger. About Seto and trouble if he found something. Mokuba wrung his little hands, "But what's wrong with him?" A horrible pounding was coming from somewhere, and he was running suddenly through the winding halls of the hotel, his heart pounding in his ears. On all of the doors in place of the brass numbers were a skull and crossbones, and he ran all the faster, the pounding sound now accompanied by a sort of hysterical screaming. He turned a corner, sure he would find the end to the madness, but all that greeted him was a blank white wall, and written in something slick and red were words which he did not understand but which almost made him wet himself: REDRUM.

Mokuba shook his head, and realized he'd been asleep for over two hours. He blinked the sleep away in the darkness, and looked for his brother; but Seto wasn't in the room.


	8. The Allure of the Overlook

Well, sorry to have to tell you guys this, but Kabuki and Sylvia are back in class and are thinking about PT jobs over the summer too.  *sigh* RL likes to get in the way a lot, doesn't it?  Anyway, we might be updating a little slower, but not by much.  We're still a good four chapters ahead of you guys heehee!  DANGER, WILL ROBINSON: FOLLOWING CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME GRUESOMENESS.  But you all are beginning to expect that sort of thing from us by now, aren't ya?

The Pile of Thank-You's:

MalikFan – Geez, first again!  We award you with the blue ribbon for uncontested First Reviewerness and Best in Show…  just for fun.  Come on, you gotta love the cliffies, but don't worry.  Seto's in trouble as always.  You'll see what we mean.

JSC106 – Thanks for reviewing, we're always glad to see new reviewers.  "Freaked Out" is our theme in this fic.  Thanks for the wonderful complement!  We're flattered you think this is so good – you guys always make us blush!  *grin*  After dark fic reading can be dangerous… take precautions, we have a tendency to give nightmares Bwahahaha!

u don't wanna noe – Yeah, you could say that, but he's so much cuter than that kid in the Sixth Sense any day!  Yep, the kid's gonna shine in future chapters, and we all know what that means…

Allenby – "Now showcasing the Second Showdown of the Century – Duke vs. The Hobo Part Two!!"  Yeah, it'll probably happen, but maybe we'll let Tristan get in a slug or two.  We saw some pics of the two of them together in the later episodes they're showing in Japan right now, and we figured they looked like good Ghostbuster candidates.  Or at least like they could take on a hobo.

sakuya – Work?  Oh yeah, the cleaning!  Oh I'm sure they'll figure something out.  They're a bit distracted at the moment, but they do have responsibilities now, don't they?  Haha!  Redrum is the most appropriate word possible for that last chappie (and kind of for the whole fic too if you think about it!)

darklight – We're glad you liked it!  The suspense is half the fun, after all.  Oh, don't go insane with worry just yet; we still have an entire weekend to go…

SetoKaiba419 – They say dreams can be premonitions of what's gonna happen, but we could just be showing symbolism too.  You'll find out the meaning of REDRUM in the future, don't worry.  It's dangerous reading this at night, especially this next chapter, but if you ask us it makes the story more interesting.  Heeheehee.  Well, we can't give away what's in room 217, we've already slotted Duke with discovering that little nugget of joy (poor guy).  Mokuba's left unprotected without Seto, unfortunately, but surely he'll be okay.  He's with Yugi and Co., right?  We're glad you liked the Seto and Mokuba scene, they make a nice break in all the spookiness.  Evil creatures, nasty hobos, and poltergeists – we can see how this fic can get to you after a while…  The orphanage scene with the guy that lived in the attic was a genius trick of Kabuki's – she's always really good about that kind of thing.  We figured Duke would have no idea about Millennium Puzzles or even items for that matter.  He's got a lot of catching up to do.  Hope we didn't give you too many nightmares, *grin* thanks as always for the review!

Robin-chan – Another new reviewer, thanks!  It's wonderful you're getting creeped out by this – we must be doing our jobs well.  Heehee.  Just as long as you're not in the Overlook, you're probably not hearing any ghosts.  These guys on the other hand… it's gonna get much more creepier before the weekend's over.

Chibi Arwen – Oh, Seto's just freaking out, that's all.  Even Kaiba the Powerhouse can't stand up against this place forever.  Seto, Mokuba, and Yugi are in for the ride of their lives pretty soon, just stay with us.  Frights, chills, shivers – all in a day's work… Thanks for leaving a review, we're always glad to see new reviewers.

Thron – Welcome back, it's good to know we've got a fic-addict out there.  Heehee.  Thanks for the response!

Thanks to all of you for leaving reviews, they truly do brighten our day!  Just to let you know, this fic is posted under Sylvia's and Kabuki's profile.  We've also opened a YuGiOh villain board, Scarred Souls: Whispers from the Shadow Realm, and you can find a link to it on either of our profile pages.  There you can find this fic and other stories by different authors.  We couldn't find a good Villain board anywhere, so we decided to make our own.  Drop by sometime!

Thanks for waiting, and now, on with the show!  (Reviews are always welcome!)

--Kabuki & Sylvia

*****

Part 8:

The elevator clicked to a halt and the doors slid open to reveal a rather disheveled Seto Kaiba. He shook his head and stepped out on the landing, looking left and right in disgust. The lobby was completely alight. He growled as he stomped from table to table, switching off each and every Tiffany lamp. "Idiots. I told them to turn off the goddamned lights. Can't they get anything right? What if a fuse blew and the hotel caught on fire, what then? They'd whine and say I was responsible. Goddamn whining pups the lot of them!" It never occurred to him that the phrases were completely foreign to him. He'd never heard anyone call another person a whining pup in his life.

The last light extinguished, Kaiba turned and made his way to the small basement door behind the collapsed staircase. He knew the door had been left open, and the stillness of the lobby was no comfort after what he'd seen down that darkened hole. If the thing had escaped, what would happen? He almost expected it to jump him as he moved carefully behind the staircase and toward the place where he remembered the door had been. When he got there, however, he almost didn't realize what he was seeing. In fact he moved forward with the full intent of shutting the door when his churning mind came to a screeching halt and he stood stupidly in the darkened corner. 

The door was closed. How had that happened? He hadn't closed it, and no one else knew where it was. He'd had to search for the damn thing for a while before the door had presented itself. The lock was still in place, smugly watching from its padlocked place against the dingy white of the door. The lock had been broken, just as he'd left it. He swept his flashlight around the lobby, the shadows leaping to and fro as he scanned for the perpetrator of such a hoax. There was no way the door should have been closed, and for a moment he thought maybe it had swung closed on its own in the breeze. It was entirely probable, but the only way to know for sure was to go into the basement, find the thing that lived there, and make sure it hadn't found some way out. Kaiba didn't think it could operate an elevator. There was a special key required to do that from within the basement, and only Kaiba possessed the item, affixed to the inside of his coat near the lapel.  When the hotel had been built, it must have been a failsafe to prevent someone from escaping.  Kaiba didn't understand the purpose of such a precaution, but he knew that the only way out of the basement was by using the key he'd found dangling from a rusty nail embedded within the stone wall.

He pressed a hand to his forehead, leaning against the wall for a moment as he pondered the situation. "This is crazy! There's nothing in the basement. I should have just stayed up there with Mokuba. What am I even doing here?"

But he already knew the reason he'd come down to check on the door. It wasn't just his own terror of the thing in the basement, nor his desire to protect Mokuba. No, he'd been a big brother for years, always protecting his weaker younger brother from anything the world threw at them. He'd used his own body to shield the boy on numerous occasions, and he thought Mokuba was turning out fine for all of it. Seto had little reserve about his own hardened heart; it was the spirit of innocence and joy in Mokuba that he sought to protect. That in mind, he knew he was stuck in such an awful situation precisely because he longed to protect those he deemed weaker. Mokuba liked Yugi, and it was for the sake of his brother that Seto Kaiba now pondered descending once again into one of the most terrifying places he'd ever visited. If Mokuba liked Yugi and his friends, Kaiba would see that no one was harmed by the strange creature he'd encountered.

The problem, though, was deciding whether he wanted to go down there again. The closed door seemed to mock him in his indecision. Finally, Kaiba turned from the basement door and made his way to the main entrance of the hotel. If he was going into the basement, he may as well fix the generator properly. For that, he'd need the correct tools.  He wouldn't be so stupid as to descend into that darkened pit without them again.

Kaiba turned the latch and pushed easily on the door, but it didn't budge. With a frown, he pushed again, increasing the pressure when he felt the door give a little, then a little more, until he could squeeze through the opening. It had snowed heavily in the time they'd been at the Overlook Hotel, and a small drift had formed at the base of the door. Seto pulled his coat more tightly around his throat against the fierce wind, and trudged through the mounds of frosty whiteness toward the garage. His flashlight only caught flecks of the swirling snow in its light, so that Kaiba had to squint to make out the dim outline of his destination. He ran a hand along the wall of the hotel as he moved – it would do no good for him to get lost in the blizzard and freeze to death. 

He found the garage door only a couple of yards away from the front of the hotel.  Pegasus had been right about that at least.  The door was closed against the wind, and Kaiba lifted it without a problem, revealing a variety of interesting items. Three snowmobiles stood gleaming at the ready, obviously procured by Pegasus in case of sudden snow. Behind them were a two-way transistor radio and a variety of gardening and household tools, old and new. Kaiba selected what he would need, and left the garage quickly. He was interested only in getting the job over with and returning to bed. Mokuba would be waiting for him, and the thought gave him a great deal of comfort as he ploughed through the snow again. The chilly weather had grown frigid, and the wind was an unrelenting press against his back until he slipped inside the hotel's lobby again and shut the front door behind himself with a slam.

He leaned against the door breathing heavily and letting the snow which had clumped on his boots slide onto the parquet floor. He didn't care about the hotel or how Pegasus might react to the water stains – in his opinion the place was enough of a dump. He may as well add a few of his own touches here and there. He walked to the fire and stared at the dying embers as he allowed his body to thaw. After trudging through the snow and feeling the effects of such physical labor, ghostly events seemed childish and unreal. He wondered what exactly he'd been so afraid of, and he chastised himself for getting caught up in Pegasus' scheme. "I've been thinking too much, that's all. I'll just fix the generator, poke around to make sure nothing's down there, and then I'll spend the rest of the weekend with Mokuba. That won't be too hard, so quit thinking and start moving." Thus motivated, Kaiba strode across the room and entered the elevator. It had stood open the entire time, as though waiting for him, and the warm yellow light was comforting in the comparable darkness which shrouded the lobby and the hallways above. He pressed the button, but the elevator was already descending. If Kaiba had been paying more attention to his surroundings instead of his own thoughts, he might have reconsidered his conclusions concerning the oddness of the hotel.

As he descended, a strange nausea washed over him, and Seto had to lean against the metal doors to keep from falling over. The feeling passed as soon as it had come, however, and as the doors slid open Kaiba chalked it up to the wound which still throbbed dully on the back of his head. He supposed Tea would have to bandage it later. For now, though, his mind was on other things as he swung the flashlight protectively out in front of him and stepped from the comforting yellow light and into the basement itself. The elevator doors slammed closed after him and ascended to the upper floors. Kaiba watched it go curiously, wondering who else was awake at such a late hour, then reasoned that Joey or one of the others must have gotten hungry and were preparing to raid the kitchen. No matter. They'd never know he'd been gone, and that was all he cared about for the time. He allowed the light to play over the masses of paper and the generator itself, purring like a jungle cat amidst the trash which littered the floor. He looked to the twisted stairs, but could spot nothing moving amidst the shadows. "Come out, if you're there! I know something's living here, and if not then I'll have your hide, Pegasus!"

Silence was his only answer, and Kaiba swept the flashlight back and forth a few more times before admitting defeat. There were just too many places to hide and he couldn't possibly check them all. A low growl rumbled in his throat as he wandered the paths he'd cleared earlier that night, weaving through the mounds of old documents in search of some sign that another person had entered the basement. Whether the thing he'd seen was a mechanical device or a living person, some evidence would present itself. Try as he might, though, Kaiba couldn't even find so much as a dusty footprint. In his haste to escape the basement he reasoned that he'd most likely destroyed any relevant evidence as he'd stomped through the debris. Frustrated he lashed out at the nearest slightly stable object, a particularly short stack of cardboard boxes. As Kaiba turned, determined to remain above Pegasus' schemes and set about the task of properly repairing the generator, something heavy fell from the top of the cardboard boxes, landing at his feet with a smack. The sound was deafening in the tomb-like silence of the room, and Kaiba winced involuntarily at the noise. The dust resettled on the floor, and Seto trained the electric light over the strange object. It was darkly colored, dusty, and rectangular – it took him a moment to recognize it as some sort of an oversized book, bound on the left with a thin rope. Seto kneeled and lifted the book, brushing his fingers over the cover. The dust cleared away, revealing aged letters in gold leaf, gracefully curved in some calligraphic script. He rubbed away the rest of the dust and grime, revealing the words in their completeness: Overlook Hotel, 1929.

Curious, Kaiba flipped the cover open with his thumb to reveal first a blank page, then a yellowed newspaper clipping, the article cut here and there to make it fit within the book. Seto aimed the flashlight onto the page, scanning the article. Something about a Harold Durwent and a large sum of money being invested into a property he'd recently acquired. The writer of the article hinted strongly at mafia connections being the reason the hotel had shifted to Durwent's ownership. Kaiba checked his watch and the digital glow proudly illuminated the time. It wasn't quite midnight, but the lateness of the hour didn't bother Seto. He often was the victim of insomnia, sitting up late sorting through information was part of his job. He carried the scrapbook back to the softly purring generator and leaned against it, propping his flashlight between his legs to illuminate the pages as he examined the article.

POSH MOUNTAIN RESORT REOPENS

WITH STELLAR GUEST REGISTER

Will the Overlook turn over a new leaf?

By Jonathan Elliott

_Harold Durwent, long time casino owner and golden boy of the Vegas Strip, has set his sights on a new project._

_The Overlook Hotel, the scene of some of the most extraordinary festivities and host to the jet set and classically rich during the early 1860s, is about to get a makeover. Durwent refused to go on the record as to the exact date of the Overlook's completion, but he did indeed confirm that renovations have already begun. Situated at a fantastic elevation, many have tried to reopen the hotel as a ski resort to no avail. Durwent, however, might actually stand a chance. In Vegas he's known as once of the luckiest businessmen to ever live. He's dragged failing companies and casinos from their lowest points, even tackling the exclusive Monte in 1923, creating one of the biggest showplaces in New York which even now is a playground for the rich and famous. What does this mean for the Overlook? Plenty from the looks of things. _

_The famous hostelry has had a rather unlucky past, but this doesn't seem to thwart Durwent's plans.  Ever since it's original opening in 1860, the Overlook has had a multitude of faces and owners.  It started out as a spectacular hotel and resort, but only three years after the grand opening, the owner fell into bankruptcy and in his grief leapt from the highest turret of the hotel, plunging three stories to his death.  Needless to say, the Overlook was abandoned and garnered the reputation of a failed endeavor.  After this incident, many of its biggest supporters, namely the old New York set who had chosen the Overlook as well as__ L'Immaculé in Geneva as their favorite June getaway, blackballed the hotel.  They refused to support anyone who wanted to reopen it, therefore financially condemning the once-famous Overlook to a downward spiral of decay._

_Five years later, a local philanthropist turned the run-down hotel into an orphanage to clear the streets of the young pick-pockets and hoodlums.  A scandal erupted fifteen years later when it was discovered that a deformed child of ten years had been locked in the basement for most of his life, and was even pulled out during All Hallow's Eve as a prank.  Hereafter, the orphanage was immediately shut down, and the young boy's body was found strangled to death in the basement.  No arrests were made, and for seven years the Overlook dropped the pretense of philanthropy and turned into a regular sot-house.  Officially it was an unofficial shelter for undesirables and vagrants – until 1890 when it was nearly burned to the ground._

_The moral – never allow the homeless to cook in an abandoned kitchen._

_It lay abandoned for nearly fifteen years before it was taken up by a Pulitzer Prize winning poet and his two equally famous young apprentices who after three years of remodeling, reopened the Overlook as a school for aspiring young artists specializing in painting, sculpture, and creative writing. The famous poet, Mr. Ronald Dilacey, had a clandestine affair with a favorite student, Ms. Lily T. Eiden, who upon learning that Mr. Dilacey was married and had no intention of filing for divorce, committed a murder-suicide.  His body was found in the middle of the famous hedge maze where the two had often met to conduct their secret trysts.  She was found in one of the second-floor residential rooms by her anonymous roommate, a razor blade still clutched in her stiffening right hand._

_Since then the Overlook has been devoid of life._

_Will it rise like a phoenix from the ashes?  Or will Durwent's plans go up in flames with the rest of the Overlook's cursed reputation?_

A child? The thought rang through Kaiba's head, the majority of the article forgotten as he lingered on that one tiny detail. An orphan. Sealed in the basement his whole life. Misshapen and abused, hurt and laughed at, even used for a Halloween prank, and then the poor kid had been strangled to death. The mention of the dead child caught in his mind like a hook, stinging him and festering despite his best efforts to remain impassive, unaffected, and unafraid. He looked around the basement, noting how eerily formidable the daubs of shadow appeared after staring at illuminated paper for so long. He blinked, and cast the light about, sweeping it back and forth over the mounds of paper, the bricked walls dust covered and slick with mold, and glinting off the statue in the center of the room …

Kaiba could see the outline of the marble man, and inexorably he knew that if he searched for the name of the artist, it would be deeply chiseled across the right buttock, the name of the woman who had so carefully and over a period of three years shaped the figure of a man in torment from a block of solid stone. Piece by piece, tap by tap, she had chiseled away, only taking time now and then to visit her beloved in the hedge-maze. It was childishly romantic, yet a cold unrelenting fury had been building, so that the original idea of the smiling figure had turned to a portrait of pain. He was certain the eyes had been chiseled out just before she opened her veins –

Seto moaned and shook his head, leaning forward to rest his head on his knees as he caught his breath. He was just tired, that was all. He'd catch up on his sleep and he wouldn't imagine such crazy things.

The article went on to describe Durwent himself, even going so far as to provide an age-thinned picture, and despite his dislike of Durwent's type or the hotel itself, Kaiba couldn't deny the pull of so much history. It wasn't the man himself – that was certain. Kaiba had known his share of businessmen in his time, and they always struck him as much the same. He regarded the black and white photograph of Durwent at the top of the article, and thought he knew the type. The guy was a regular suit if he'd ever seen one -- greased black hair and narrow eyes above a pencil-thin moustache greased in the style of the time, and a wide obligatory smile across gaunt cheeks. It was all very typical, and Kaiba wondered what was so special about the man. This was the face of a tycoon confident enough to attempt rebuilding the Overlook? Kaiba snickered and shook his head as he muttered, "I guess you failed at that little mission, huh Durwent? It serves you right. Only a fool would try to remodel this dump. Men like you and Pegasus – you make me sick. Even a child could see this disgusting place is a waste of time." He absently noted the date of the article was 1928. With a shrug, he turned the page to reveal another clipping, this one seemingly from a tabloid of the time. 

The title letters were all bold block print proclaiming OVERLOOK GALA CELEBRITY EVENT beneath which was a snapshot of a tall, greasy man standing amid a throng of shimmering ladies and smiling tuxedoed men. Kaiba recognized the greasy man as Durwent from the previous picture, and as he stared at the new photo he realized he was staring at the lobby where they'd spoken to Pegasus earlier in the evening. The floor gleamed with fresh wax and all the furnishings practically screamed elegance in their newness. The people stared out from their place in the photo with such drunken happiness that Kaiba began to get the eerie feeling they were actually watching him. He ignored the accompanying article and turned to another page a little further in the book, skipping a few others as he skimmed about. The next one that caught his eye also featured a front page title: 

GANGLAND HIGH TIMES AT OVERLOOK

Guest list rife with Gang lords

Roger Colbert, ed.

_Nestled in the stately jetsetter paradise of the Overlook Hotel, a small skirmish has uncovered evidence of a greater drama unfolding – a drama with enough star power to attract the Feds. Harold Durwent himself, indicted last year under suspicion of tax evasion, made strange bedfellows with guests worthy of a gangland roll call. Among them, Louie "The Butcher" Rodriguez who was arrested fourteen times but never convicted for assault, battery, concealed weapons, assaulting an officer, and suspicion of murder. His brother, Joseph "Jesse Spurs" Essen, has no proven record of criminal involvement despite his Vegas holdings and ties to Organization overlords in Miami and New York. His brother's involvement in the axe-murder of long-time rival Marcus Riveli resulted in a fiasco which nearly implicated the half-siblings irrevocably. In the hairpin turn into disaster, however, Essen managed to pull enough strings to have the case overturned for lack of evidence. Rodriguez and Essen walked away scot-free, the murder left unsolved._

_Another famous attendant of the gangland hullabaloo was Sara "Belladonna" McGuire, the most sought after and controversial of the Organization's pocketed perpetrators. The only woman to be included in high-up affairs for her marksmanship and frozen morals, McGuire started out as a call girl for Essen's father, Michael "The Croc" Essen – the big name in Vegas deals. Purported to have owned all of Las Vegas at the high point of his sordid career, Essen noticed McGuire's inborn assertiveness. It is rumored she manipulated him with the most abhorrent tools of her gender. At any rate, McGuire was the Madame of Essen's biggest and baddest hothouse, Cat Calls smack dab in the center of the Vegas strip. She was suspected of conspiracy for murder with the younger Essen Joseph, which succeeded when The Croc was found floating naked and face down in his private pool. No arrests were made, and the DA was reportedly getting a big payoff from Rodriguez and the younger Essen in the form of Ms. McGuire's services and a Swiss trust fund._

The article continued, but Kaiba had read enough. He didn't recognize any of the names, but that meant little. He'd never pretended to be an expert in crime trends. The next page was so large it had been folded, and Kaiba couldn't resist the temptation to flatten the flimsy paper, flatten it out and discover what was so important about the thin page. What he saw riveted him to his seat, and the low rumble of the generator seemed very far away as his eyes roamed over the image. It was full color, and so unmistakably gruesome that Kaiba wondered how it had ever been published. It was a suite from the layout of the room, large and with wide windows overlooking the boundless forested mountains in the distance. The wallpaper had once been white, but the photograph captured the splotches of red in all its brilliance. Seto's gaze was drawn to the bits of white material amid the smears and splatters of red – brain matter? – and he swallowed the welling lump in his throat as his eyes darted to the article on the following page: OVERLOOK SHOOT-OUT CLAIMS THREE! There was no byline this time, but the date was only 1961. Unable to reign in his curiosity, Seto devoured the article. 

_In a scene on which Harold Durwent, the aged owner of the glamorous Overlook Hotel, refused to comment, two men armed with a Tommy gun and pump action shotgun a piece assassinated purported crime boss Michael Gorbonzo and two of his closest associates. The gunmen apparently posed as bellboys, snuck to the third floor of the Overlook Hotel, and killed two of Gorbonzo's guards before breaking down the door to suite 300 and discharging an estimated three clips from their weapons into the bedroom, bath, and adjoining living quarters of the suite. The two men who were in the hall were murdered, and Gorbonzo, who was in suite 300 with an unnamed woman, was also killed.  The woman was badly injured and is in critical condition.  _

_The gunmen have not been found, and no evidence has been uncovered that could indicate who ordered the hit. One of the few witnesses to the crime, and elderly member of the janitorial staff, notified the authorities when he spied the gunmen striding with obvious grim purpose through the third floor hallway, their faces concealed by ski masks. He didn't see the weapons, but was alarmed to see the strangely attired men – and frightened when the first shots echoed down the stately halls. A second witness, who insisted on anonymity, fingered a late model blue sedan as the purported getaway car as he raced to the second floor storage room for medical supplies and a weapon._

_Durwent's chief assistant Sara McGuire did deliver a statement to the press, disregarding rumors that Durwent himself ordered the hit. She assured members of the press and frightened guests that the Overlook Hotel is still safe and will reopen for business regardless of the intentions of the mafia after a brief week-long clean-up and recuperation period. _

_Durwent himself could not be reached for comment and authorities have purportedly not yet ruled the billionaire out as a suspect._

Kaiba couldn't stop himself from reading the rest of the write up after such a great hook. His eyes flitted across the page hungrily, and he came to the decision that the Overlook might not be such a terrible place after all. Seto had never been a fan of history, and always dreaded his classes on the subject. Computers had always been his greatest pleasure, and mathematics was much more enjoyable than tracing the paths of time. Numbers were logical, predictable, and could be manipulated to seek a desired end. History in comparison was full of loopholes, unpredictable, and without rhyme or reason. It never failed to infuriate Seto when a history teacher told the class that though the textbook gave a particular account of some event, it could be wrong. There was never any definite truth in the past, and Seto failed to see the point in studying something without any meaning; therefore he was surprised at his own fascination with the scrapbook. The history of the hotel fascinated him, despite his best efforts to put the scrapbook aside and get to the task of repairing the generator. 

He flipped forward through the dusty book, passing clippings from many different ages and a variety of events, all related to the place in which he found himself. He glanced at the tools, and shrugged his shoulders. The generator could wait. Mokuba would be fine upstairs with Yugi and the others. It had been a long time since Seto had taken any time for himself, and he wanted to find out more about the mysteriously alluring Overlook Hotel.

Upstairs and away from the confines of the basement, the grandfather clock began to strike midnight in twelve lonely gongs which echoed throughout the lobby and the floors above it.  As unexplainably as it had first occurred, the electric lamps lit themselves in a flash throughout the hotel, in every room except the servant's quarters and the basement.  A classy tune filled trumpets and bass with the melodious voice of Billy Holiday rolled out of a broken jukebox in the as yet undiscovered dining hall.  A woman's shrill cry of exhilarated excitement bounced through the elevator shaft, making Kaiba jerk for a moment.  He glanced in suspicion to the elevator doors which stood like guardians in the darkness of the basement, but believed it to have been merely his imagination as he turned his attention back to the scrapbook.  The woman's cry continued.

For an instant, Yugi's dreams were terribly disturbed and in fear he sat up straight in his bed gasping and clutching his Millennium Puzzle though he could not pull himself from the nightmarish images which plagued him.  He was covered in a cold sweat, and if his friends hadn't been so exhausted, they might have thought he was having a psychotic episode in his sleep.  Across the room, Joey's brow furrowed as he sensed some change in the atmosphere and the almost imperceptible fear of his best friend.  Mokuba's eyes stared wide, but though he appeared awake his mind flitted through dreams.  A thin trickle of spittle fell down his cheek as his thumb found its way into his mouth.  He was completely unaware of his surroundings and his eyes gleamed wide, white, and terrified in the imposing darkness.  In his castle on his private island, Pegasus fell through disturbing dreams of his own as he attempted to reach a dim light that he could not quite grasp.  It was a dream he'd had many times before, but never had it been so terrible.  The importance seemed drastically increased and he feared what would happen if he was unable to reach that one gleaming light in time before it was too late.

In the lobby, a man which could have been a large dog howled with delight as the clock hit the twelfth gong and was still.  The hotel seemed to chant in maddening joy "Unmask…unmask…"  The woman's incessant laughter melted into unearthly wails. Slowly, one by one, the lights turned out.  The woman fell quiet, and the Overlook Hotel slumbered once again in its watchfulness as it waited for its guests' next move.


	9. Animal Crackers and Flapjacks

We'd thought we'd go ahead and update since ch. 8 was kinda slow and didn't have all of the characters in it.  Figured you guys wouldn't mind too much. :-)

sakuya – Clandestine, hm?  Sounds like an excellent choice to me.  Seto's being pretty selfish at the moment, but we're sure there's a reason behind it.  *evil laughter*  He does have some measure of self control, though, and besides he doesn't know where Pegasus keeps the shotgun.  Yeah, poor everyone.  Gotta agree with you there.  As for him sharing the information, this is Kaiba we're talking about.  He needs a sign that says "Does Not Play Well With Others".

JSC106 – This story's always getting interesting, especially for us writers.  We never know where we're going to take it from one day to the next.  But we do have a final conclusion in mind, so don't worry, you're not in the hands of mere chaos artists.  *deceptive grin*

moonymonster – Hey a new reviewer!  Snagged another one in our evil web of fiction, eh?  That bait must work well.  Guess KaibaCorp's gonna have to figure out some way to live without Seto Kaiba for a weekend.  Maybe even longer – hahaha!  Mokuba's your fav char, huh?  He's got spunk, that's for sure, and hopefully a will to survive if he plans to live through this weekend.  Note to selves: Causing insomnia to readers might bring out their more demanding side.  Use with caution.  Fueled by the possibility of numerous Overlook ghosties haunting our home, we've decided unanimously that we should post the next chapter.  *lol* Thanks for the numerous reviews!

Malik Fan – That's okay, you can't be first every time.  You've still got the record though, *g* we're doing the most we can to update as soon as possible without overwhelming you guys.  

Jessica – Sorry you're not into the horror, but we find it a lovely nook to hide in.  Yeah, this is a Shining/Yugioh crossover in case you didn't see our intro in chapter 1.  That it might seem like it is from that story flatters us, thank you.    *bats eyes*  Hope you stick with the fic, though, we're always trying to convert non-horror lovers.

Vyctori – Yes, another and another, until we get it right!  Hahaha!  Seriously though, the cliffhangers seem to cause quite a stir in our audience.  We don't intend to murder our readers, though – just give them a few nightmares. *g* hehehe… we're glad you know what REDRUM means. We do too … *g* We're glad to see you're still reading even though you don't normally like horror. Kaiba doesn't normally have murderous visions, but with the hotel at work, who knows what will happen to him! *smile*  We're glad we're giving the right descriptions for you, thank you for the complements!

darklight – Kaiba's not the only main character of this fic, though as you'll see pretty soon.  Really, the entire gang's a main character, because each is going to have some problem.  Kaiba has a major role right now, but in the future there's gonna be a lot of conflict for the others to face as well.  Thanks again for the great review!

Chibi Arwen – We love your name, by the way, it's so funny to imagine!  Good to know our fic is really getting to you, hope you don't plan to have murderous intentions like our dear friend moonymonster.  If you like this, you're going to love The Shining.  It's a lot scarier than our work, of course, we can't possibly compete with Stephen King, and we wouldn't want to.  When you get the chance, pick it up, it's a wonderfully disturbing read, but keep in mind that we're not just using the novel as a source, but also the two films (miniseries and movie) and any horror films we've seen (and of course Yugioh, but that's a given!)  Thanks for dropping by!

*whew*  And now with the preliminaries out of the way, lets go see how our heroes are faring against the Overlook, shall we?  Remember, please be polite, don't feed the characters, and leave a review.

Kabuki & Sylvia

**********

Chapter 9

::Yugi? Wake up, Yugi.::

Yugi yawned; his eyes cracking open revealing the blinding light of a newly awakened sun. He groaned and rolled over, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Ugh … what time is it?"

::Nearly ten in the morning, Yugi. Are you alright? You didn't sleep well, did you?::

"No, not really. I kept having nightmares about … something weird. I don't remember.  Probably about whatever I almost saw in the meat locker last night." Yugi sat up, still rubbing sleep out of his eyes as he stared out the window. It had been the direct sunlight which had blinded him a moment ago, and he dully noted that the servant's quarters faced east, probably to ensure that the help rose bright and early to get to work.  He yawned again as the Millennium Puzzle glowed and Yami appeared in his physical form, his features mirroring Yugi's in all but innocence and height. The spirit patted Yugi on the shoulder and walked to the window, gazing out curiously. Yugi smiled. "If you wanted to come out, Yami, all you had to do was ask."

The spirit nodded, his eyes darting over to his friend for a moment before seeking out whatever had caught his attention on the grounds below. "I think Tea had a good point last night, about the sunlight having a positive effect. Perhaps we simply overreacted. Fatigue might have been a more logical explanation than ghosts." He narrowed his eyes chuckling a little as something outside caught his attention. "It seems that Joey and Mokuba are outside trimming the topiaries.  I never thought they would have gotten an earlier start than us, my light."

"Really? I'm surprised Joey isn't waiting until the last minute to get all that work done. I must have slept in much later than they did. But being tired doesn't explain everything that happened last night, Yami, and I think we should still be careful around here. It seems dangerous to me, and I remember you panicked too." The spirit arched an eyebrow in reply as Yugi dragged himself from the cozy feather bed and pulled on his leather shirt, attaching the strap about his neck before moving to his pants. 

Yami watched silently from the window and then moved forward to examine the room. It was cozy, most assuredly, and radiated calm and relaxation unlike the other rooms he'd seen. The materialized spirit was inwardly grateful that their sleeping quarters were so amicable. He'd not have felt comfortable putting Yugi through another unexplained encounter. The room was open and inviting, the sheets clean and the walls composed of a rich lumbered wood, giving a rustic feel to the fairly old hotel. A fireplace stood unused against the far wall, and the windows allowed a steady stream of sunshine to brighten even the most disheartened of guests. It was an uncommonly cheerful place, and Yami had to wonder why Pegasus had given it to them.  "Come, Yugi.  Let's go downstairs and see what the others are doing."  Yami turned to see that even though Yugi might have been fully dressed he was most certainly not fully awake.  "Did you need even more sleep, my friend?  Surely if you'd slept any later they would have come looking for us."

Yugi let out a monstrous yawn as he shook his head in denial.  "No, really, I'm okay.  I just need to get some food.  Then I'll be wide awake."  Yami took up his hand and gave it a squeeze, smiling at his friend reassuringly.

"Do you want me to return to the puzzle?  I'm not sure how Mokuba, Kaiba, and Devlin would react to seeing me." Yugi nodded reluctantly.

"Yeah, I guess you should.  We don't need to scare anybody.  With all these strange things happening, we don't need them to think you're a ghost or anything." Yami smiled once more before disappearing into the Millennium Puzzle once again.  Yugi felt the warmth of his spirit's return in the back of his mind, and left the room to search for his friends.

The hallway was deserted as he made his way to the elevator, and for the first time he noticed that the windows had all been cleaned to allow the maximum amount of light. He was grateful for the cheerful glow as for the first time he was able to note his surroundings. The hallway was old but not too scary. It looked like a rather typical – if run down – hotel hall, with an aged light blue carpet met by white and gold wallpaper which had long since begun to peel. Yugi didn't see any water damage, and wondered where Tristan had come across all the water that soaked him last night. He made his way down the hall and pressed the button on the elevator, pleased when it dinged and the double doors slid open to reveal the familiar yellow glow of the small space. He stepped inside, trying not to be bothered as the elevator floor dipped with his added weight, and pressed the button for the lobby. The doors slid shut and the elevator obediently took him down one level. When the doors opened again, he was surprised at the calm which had come over him. 

The lobby was as dusty as ever, but with the streaming rays of sunlight pouring in through the massive windows it didn't seem nearly as imposing. Yugi could see the arched ceiling and the four massive chandeliers which hung down the center of the main room. Though covered in dust, the cut crystal still caught and refracted the light, casting little rainbows here and there on the wooden beams of the vaulted ceiling. Most of the furniture was still covered, but a few showed the worn signs of visitors from the previous night, the rumpled white sheets an indication of where each person had sat. Yugi stepped from the elevator and gazed about the room. It was huge, almost as big as Pegasus' castle, and Yugi felt even shorter than normal. "Wow, this is really impressive."

::Yes, I suppose Pegasus did get a good deal on this place. I'm sure the antiques themselves are nearly priceless.::

"Yami, I don't think he'll sell those off. Tea heard that he's pretty determined to make this hotel into a casino.  He'll need all of this expensive stuff to do it." Yugi made his way across the grandiose foyer and to the kitchen. "It smells like someone's made coffee – that means food is on the way!"

::I hope so, Yugi. You're stomach is making so much noise I can hardly think.:: The spirit chuckled warmly against Yugi's mind as the boy pushed open the white doors. In the shining daylight, the boy couldn't make out the red paint that he'd seen the night before.  The doors were indeed a blinding shade, and he wondered why the coat of white paint had appeared so thin in the darkness.  The kitchen was indeed the scene of much activity. Tea stood at the stove with Tristan, both arguing about what to fix for breakfast while Duke sat on one of the metal counters watching the pair with amusement. Yugi smiled and walked into the room, letting the door swing shut behind him. "Hi guys!"

Duke nodded and managed a mock salute. "Mornin'."

Yugi made his way to the dicey duelist, climbing up on the counter beside him to watch as Tristan and Tea bickered over whether to serve pancakes or oatmeal. Yugi shook his head. "Have they been like this all morning?"

"Pretty much." Duke lifted a steaming mug to his lips and sipped thoughtfully. "All I wanted was some coffee, and it's a good thing too else I'd be stuck in their little snit." He glanced at Yugi and dropped the cool façade. "Hey, are you ok? You don't look so good."

"Yeah, I didn't sleep well."

"That's weird. I slept fine, even after all the crap I went through last night. Tea did a great job of bandaging me up." He paused, regarding Yugi seriously. "Thanks, by the way, for pulling me outta that mess."

"It was nothing. Don't worry about it, Duke. We've got to stick together if we want to stay safe in this place."

"Don't I know it." Duke sipped his coffee again, the roasted aroma making Yugi's stomach growl. "Oh, I almost forgot. Do you want some coffee? I made a whole pot, but no one seems to drink it except me."

"No thanks. I'm not a coffee person either." Yugi watched Tristan and Tea with a sigh. It would be a while until he could get any food with them arguing like that. Neither he nor his Yami had any idea how to make breakfast. It was the result of too much gaming and not enough time spent focusing on his household chores. Grandpa had offered to teach the boy how to make his own food, but Yugi was always so busy dueling and hanging out with his friends that he'd never gotten around to it. The smell of coffee was tempting, but he knew from experience that the smell was deceptive -- coffee tasted awful. He didn't know how anyone could drink the stuff. 

Duke's voice roused him from his reverie. "Hey, have you seen Kaiba? His kid brother was asking about him earlier, but no one knows where he's gone."

Yugi shook his head. "That's weird. No, I don't know where Kaiba is. You say Mokuba didn't even know where he went?"

"Yeah, that's right. I wonder what the wacko's up to. He was gonna kill me last night before Tristan and I … " Duke trailed off, his eyes glazing for a moment before he ran a hand through his dark hair. "We should probably look for him, I guess."

"Duke, what exactly did you see up there? You never got the chance to tell anyone. I think you should talk about it."

"No, you'll just laugh at me. Hell, I'd probably laugh if I wasn't so sure of what I saw. But then again, maybe I did just imagine it. I just … Yugi, I don't usually imagine stuff like that. It was real, I'd swear it, but I'd sound like a loony for even thinking it was real in the first place. It really was probably just a trick of the light or something, but for some reason I'm having a hard time believing that." He shook his head, staring at his coffee as the steam curled into his jade eyes and tousled black hair. "I don't know what to think, except that I was an idiot to fall down those stairs."

Yugi turned to face the other boy, drawing his knees up into a cross-legged position as he sat fully on the counter. "Duke, I believe you. No matter what you saw, I don't think you're crazy. There's something wrong with this hotel, and I don't know what it is but I think it's trying to hurt us."

"Now you sound crazy, kid. Hotels can't try to do anything cause they're not alive." He closed his eyes against Yugi's inquisitive gaze and took another sip from his coffee mug. "At least, that's what I keep telling myself."

"Hey Yugi, you're finally awake! I didn't see you sitting over there." Tristan turned away from the stove obviously allowing Tea free reign to cook as she pleased as he made his way to where Yugi and Duke were perched. "You really slept in late, but I think we all did. Only Joey's started his chores so far, and Mokuba insisted on helping him."

Yugi nodded. Tristan was obviously well-rested and ready to get back to normal, but something about his eyes betrayed some pent-up fear that he wanted to keep well hidden. Yugi fingered the puzzle around his neck as he cocked his head to the side and regarded his friend. "Have you seen Kaiba, Tristan?"

"No, no one's seen him. I don't think he got much sleep last night, cause Joey woke up before anybody else. I heard him say this morning, when I was half asleep, that Kaiba hadn't been in bed when he got up." Tristan shook his head and laughed a little. "Can you believe Joey woke up at like five this morning? That's dedication, man!"

******

The hedge clippers were heavy, and his arms ached from the labor, but Joey had no intention of stopping. He'd already finished three of the topiaries, and pretty soon he'd begin on the hedge maze itself. The sun was high in the sky, but Joey paid no attention to it as he shaved some of the excess growth from beneath the hedge lion's chin and mane. "These things sure needed a haircut, huh Mokuba?"

The kid hadn't been very responsive. Joey didn't know why Mokuba had insisted on coming along. The blond duelist said he could handle the job on his own, but the younger Kaiba wouldn't listen to him. He'd been awake as Joey had crawled out of bed, when the blond had just decided that a good day's work was better than lying in bed and enduring nightmares. He'd been lacing his shoes when he'd noticed Mokuba staring. "Where're you going?"

Joey had stood as quietly as possible and stared at the boy. "Why're you awake? Hey, where's your big brother?"

"He's in the basement. I told him not to go, but he didn't listen." 

The kid had looked so sad; Joey couldn't help but feel bad for him. He remembered when Mokuba had been captured on Duelist Kingdom and had been forced to watch the doppelganger of his brother duel against Yugi. It hadn't really been Kaiba of course, but all that talk about Kaiba being a zombie had made Joey feel sorry for the poor kid. If someone had pretended to be his sister Serenity and had gone around saying she was dead and didn't care about any of her friends, Joey thought he'd have been pretty broken up too. He'd gone and sat on the bed by Mokuba.  He rubbed the back of his neck absently as he tried to find the right words. "I'm sure he'll be ok. Your big brother's tough. Don't worry 'bout him."

Mokuba hadn't responded for a few minutes, and Joey knew he'd done a crappy job of comforting the kid. When the kid had finally spoken it was on a completely different subject. "Are you going out to trim the hedge animals?"

"Yeah, actually I am. It looks pretty cold out there, but I'd rather be cold than stuck in this place. I figure being outside can't be as bad as being in here, right?"

Mokuba had nodded, completely understanding. For the first time, Joey had noticed the kid had been twisting the sheets over and over in his small hands so that the fabric was knotted tight. "Can I go with you? I don't want to be in here either."

"Sure thing, kid, but you'll need to dress kinda warm." Joey hadn't realized how tense he'd been about going outside by himself. With Mokuba along, he didn't feel so lonely. The place was creepy enough without the isolation eating at him. "Will your brother be able ta find ya?"

"It doesn't matter. He's not coming up for a while anyway."

Now out trimming the hedge animals, Joey began to wonder what exactly Mokuba had meant. How did he know that Kaiba would be in the basement for a long time? It was weird enough that Kaiba would abandon his little brother in such a strange and dangerous place, but the clincher was the downtrodden look on the poor kid's face. Being outside hadn't helped much, and the poor kid was looking sadder by the moment. Joey turned to him and took a break, wiping the sweat from his brow with the sleeve of his arm, and brushing the flakes of snow from his shoulders.  The ache in his limbs was a comfortable feeling. It was better than being scared all the time and he began to feel like a real person again instead of a trapped animal. Physical labor always seemed to relieve stress for him, especially when he'd had to help Serenity in the hospital before her operation.

He turned to Mokuba again, laughing slightly as he saw the large amount of snow that had nestled amidst the boy's bushy hair.  He'd put the kid to work too, letting him do as he pleased for the most part. Joey was of the mind that if labor could help him relieve stress, then surely it'd help the kid too – but now he wasn't so sure as he saw the sad look on the boy's face.  Mokuba was a splotch of black and blue against the white snow as he struggled with the large clippers to trim the legs of the hedge bear. He was doing a fair job, and though the bear was looking a little thin here and there, Joey didn't think it really mattered. If Pegasus had wanted a professional job done, he could have hired a trained gardener or something. "Hey, that's pretty good, Mokuba!"

"You think so?"  Joey was relieved as the boy's face brightened with the compliment.

"Yeah, yer a natural. Not too shabby, kid." He flexed his fingers, cold even in the gloves, and realized it was about time for a break. "You wanna go inside? I think it's about time fer some food, don't you?"

The boy grinned and nodded, taking up the clippers and following as Joey moved back toward the hotel. A feeling of dread came over him as he trudged through the snow, and he could tell that in the afternoon the looming shadow of the hotel would fall over him while he was trimming. He shivered and shook his head. "The damn place's creepy even from out here."

Mokuba nodded, his eyes darting all around as though afraid he was about to be jumped by something at any moment. "I hate it here."

Joey nodded. There was no explanation necessary. Both knew that what they'd seen last night had been very real. "We ain't gonna be here much longer, kid."

"It's already been too long." Mokuba kicked at a drift of snow as they walked, and thought about what he knew. The hotel was much stronger than he'd imagined, and the proof was in the power it held at midnight. Something about the time and the night in general gave the place a strange supernatural strength. He wondered if Pegasus had known about it. He thought back to what the older man had said, and knew that as much as he disliked the Industrial Illusionist, there might be no other way to save his big brother. Something awful was happening to Seto, something dark was twisting him. That in itself was bad enough, but the part that made Mokuba want to cry was that Seto wasn't even aware of what was happening. He was letting the hotel do it to him! A tear slid down the boy's cheek as he and Joey mounted the stairs and placed the pair of hedge clippers on the stoop. 

"Whoa, hold on a minute." Joey knelt down, placing his hands on Mokuba's shoulders and staring the child in the face. "Why're ya cryin'?"

"I …" he sniffled, wiping at his tears with the back of his sleeve in shame. He hated to cry, it was a baby thing to do, but he especially hated to do it in front of Joey. Only Seto had ever seen him cry. "I'm scared for Seto. He's … I don't know. I think the hotel's doing something to him, but I'm not sure. I … I could be wrong."

"Aw, c'mere." Joey wrapped the boy in a warm hug, patting him on the back. It wasn't anything he'd thought of doing, but once done Joey couldn't deny that it was the right thing to do. The poor kid was afraid for his big brother and Joey, being a big brother himself, could understand the fear. "It's ok. Kaiba's a tough guy."

"But he's not as tough as you think! The hotel knows it!"

"It's ok. Don't worry, kid, I'll protect ya. We'll go check on your brother and you'll see.  Everything'll be ok."

Mokuba nodded, his eyes and nose a puffy red from too much emotion and cold snow. "He's gotta stay outta the basement. Something died down there a long time ago that could hurt him, but that's not what's hurting him now. He's found something, I can't tell what it is but I dreamed about what he was reading last night and … there were bad people who died in this hotel. Some got shot up pretty bad, but a lot of bad things happened, and the hotel is letting him find out about it to get him curious, to make him want more, so that he'll be open to it and able to … to …" The boy shook his head. "I don't know what it wants from him exactly, but I know it's bad!"

Joey stared at the kid and, for the second time that day, didn't know what to say. He shook his head. "I don't know anythin' about this place, or about anythin' that happened here, but I do know Kaiba. I don't like 'im, in fact I think he's a first-class jerk, but I do know that he loves ya. I've seen 'im do some crazy things ta help ya out, and I don't think he'll be an easy target for any ghosts in this place. Yer brother's pretty strong. He ain't no pushover. He'll pull outta whatever the hotel's plannin' and he'll take care of you." 

"You don't know how strong it is, and now it's stronger today than it was last night. I don't know why but -- " His eyes darkened, and he looked up at Joey hesitantly. "Maybe I should call Pegasus?"

Joey sucked in a breath. "I don't think that's a good idea, Mokuba. I'm sure Kaiba'll be fine. And if not, well, we're here to help. Besides, I don't think Pegasus'd be able to do anythin' to help Kaiba.  You saw how they acted yesterday.  We don't need Pegasus causin' any more trouble, right? Besides, we don't even have a phone! That creep was just toyin' with us about bein' able ta call 'im." Mokuba sullenly nodded as Joey stood and grabbed the handle, pulling the door open. The snow had piled up all around it, but it hadn't been as hard to open this morning as Joey had expected. The large wooden door opened much easier since the heat of the day had thawed the snowdrift, and the door scraped over the remaining snow and ice as Joey held it open for the boy. "Now c'mon. We need some serious food if we're gonna work on those overgrown animal crackers anymore."

The pair of makeshift gardeners returned to the hotel, oblivious that they had been watched from above.  On the second floor, Kaiba straightened his dingy jacket as he backed away from the window that looked out from the servants' quarters.  He'd planned to change clothes, maybe even check up on his little brother, but had lost track of time.  The rooms were empty now, and as the Dragon Master stared out of the small shining windows, he stared in horror at the scene that unraveled before him.  His eyes narrowed as he watched Joey embrace his young brother, his best friend, his one ally in a world against them.  His fists clenched and he growled through gritted teeth, "Joey… you bastard…"

**********

Yugi grinned over his glass of Coke and started on another of Tea's pancakes as Joey and Mokuba entered the kitchen. He'd been wondering how long it would take them to realize breakfast was being served. He'd known Joey a long time, and knew from experience that his friend had a strange sixth sense about when a meal had been prepared. "Hey there, guys! You two woke up kinda early, I hear."

Duke nodded from across his second mug of coffee. He, Tristan, and Yugi had busied themselves while Tea cooked in exploring the kitchen and lobby.  They'd come across a broom closet containing a card table and some folding chairs, apparently new enough to have been brought in by Pegasus' hired goons. They'd moved the lot of it into the kitchen, setting up a camp of sorts. It was better than trying to eat in the fancy lobby chairs, and though they all suspected that a dining room was around somewhere, Duke was content to follow Yugi's suggestion of the previous night, that they stay away from unfamiliar rooms unless absolutely necessary. Duke wasn't sure if he'd seen actual supernatural shit last night, but he wasn't about to go testing his luck so early.  Tristan didn't even bring up the subject, and seemed content to simply ignore the fact that anything unusual had happened at all.  Duke did notice, however, that the usually tough biker took his coffee black and his eyes were rimmed in dark circles as though he hadn't slept.  It gave Duke some comfort to know he wasn't the only one who was having troubled dreams as of late.

Joey grinned and shrugged out of the orange parka he'd found in the garage earlier. "Yeah, I guess I couldn't sleep. I figured I'd better be productive."

"Ya know, Joey, I hope you wouldn't have considered even going outside if you hadn't been able to find that jacket this morning." Tristan eyed his friend with an unusually stern expression.  He was pale and the black coffee he held between his fingers made him look deathly by comparison.

Joey gave his best friend a worried look, but smiled amicably.  "Sure I would have, Tristan.  Me and Mokuba made sure we could find some jackets.  I'm not so afraid of that Miz Sweeney that I'd catch pneumonia for her." He sniffed the air and surveyed the room, his gaze settling on the tall stack of pancakes on the center counter. "I sure wasn't expectin' a stack of flapjacks, Tea! Man, does that look good!"

Tea eyed him from the sink as she rinsed the pan and spatula in warm water, truly appreciating the complement but uncertain of how to receive it. "You'd better not eat them all, Joey. That's supposed to be enough for everyone."

"Ah, don' worry 'bout me, Tea, I know my limits." 

"Well, I'm not making any more, so you'd better not hog them all as usual."

With a grin Joey sat at the table and took a plate and fork from the waiting stack. "You've got a regular buffet set up, huh?"

"I figured that was the easiest way to handle breakfast." Tea took a seat opposite Duke and Yugi with Joey and Tristan to her left. She frowned and turned to the young boy who still stood in the doorway. "Aren't you hungry, Mokuba?  You'd better grab some before Joey eats them all."

"Yeah." He shook himself as though from a dream and took a plate of his own. Joey meanwhile had already speared three pancakes and was busy drenching them in syrup. Duke and Yugi watched in amused horror as two of the rather large pancakes vanished in a mere three bites. Tristan just laughed.

"That's my pal.  He's a regular trash compactor, aren't ya?" Tristan slapped Joey on the back, nearly making him choke.

Duke glanced at Yugi, one eyebrow arched. "Should we count our fingers?"

"Nah, even Joey's not that hungry."

Joey looked up from his third pancake, his mouth full and his blond hair hanging in his eyes. "Wah choo alkin' out, Ug?" Yugi and Duke laughed as Tea grumbled about table manners and elbowed Joey in the ribs. "Ooph! Wah'd I oo?"

"Ugh! Joey, you're disgusting!"

"Haha!  You're great!" Tristan clutched his sides laughing as Tea shot him an equally poisonous glare.

Joey looked from one friend to the other, completely oblivious, which only made Tristan laugh harder.  "Wah?!"

Mokuba watched their antics from his own place at the far end of the table as he poked his single pancake absently. He was hungry, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to eat anything. He couldn't focus on anything except his big brother and the threat posed by the hotel. There was something terribly awful happening, but although Mokuba could sense it, there was nothing he could do to prevent it. He thought back to his nightmares from the previous night, the ones that had plagued him for so long until he'd finally given up on sleep and lain awake, listening to the whispers and strange cries of the hotel's more permanent guests. The word he'd seen scrawled in red from his dream returned to him, and he wondered if Yugi or the others could translate the meaning somehow. He watched as Tea and Joey got caught up in an argument concerning etiquette and the proper way to eat in front of others, and realized that he would feel really bad interrupting their moment of happiness. The hotel had been targeting them all night, and Mokuba knew that any peace should be savored if they wanted to make it out of the Overlook untainted and alive. He looked down at his pancakes again, swirling his fork in the syrup and wondering what REDRUM and the cackling laughter could possibly mean. 

"Mokuba? Are you ok?"

The boy made a startled sound and dropped his fork with a clatter, staring up at the five sets of eyes which regarded him. "Umm… yeah, I'm ok."

Tea watched him closely as she stared at the full plate of food. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Sort of, I guess."

"Maybe he's just tired from cuttin' bushes all day," Joey grinned, trying to pull the attention back in his direction and away from Mokuba.  He knew the boy was going through some tough times, and probably needed to think and sort it all out.  He prepared to shovel another pancake into his mouth, as he glanced at Tea, "Leave the kid alone."

Tea simply ignored him.  If Mokuba was having problems, she didn't see any reason why he couldn't just share them and let the group sort them out.  That was what friends were for.  "Don't you like my cooking?"

Mokuba shook his head, "Oh no, it's not that, Tea. I just … I can't stop thinking about this hotel and … it kinda kills my appetite." He lowered his gaze ashamed. If the others knew how petrified he'd been last night, how utterly helpless he'd been to stop any of the awful things from happening in his dreams, he thought they'd surely laugh at him. It was good to talk to Joey about his brother, and Yugi was always so helpful, but the stakes were much higher this time, and Mokuba knew that nightmares were completely different from real life.  He only wished his brother were here, he felt so much more comfortable around Seto than anyone else.

He couldn't tell them that he thought something bad was going to happen because of a few bad dreams. He could tell that Tristan didn't entirely believe in the evil of the hotel, and that made Mokuba distrust him. Tea too was unaware of what was happening. She hadn't seen anything for herself, and though she believed that Yugi and Joey had seen something which greatly disturbed them, she had yet to understand the reality of the situation. He couldn't explain how he knew Tea and Tristan wouldn't believe him, but he knew all the same. He knew it as surely as he knew what school he attended or the name of his brother's favorite card. It wasn't something he could explain in words, and he thought back to the way Pegasus had spoken to him without moving his lips or letting the others know what he'd said. The sly smile in the firelight and the way he'd tapped his temple as he mentioned that if things got too bad they could just call. Mokuba knew what he'd meant by that statement even though he couldn't explain why. Joey thought of calling as something one could only do by phone, but Pegasus had shown the child that sometimes the mind could talk just as well. And somehow, it seemed like the most natural thing to do.  If Mokuba couldn't explain it to himself, he knew there was no way he could explain it to the others.  If only his big brother were here, perhaps he would understand his situation and be able to give advice.  

He took a bite from his pancake and swallowed, hardly noticing the taste. "It's really good, Tea. I haven't had pancakes in a long time." When the older girl smiled and turned back to conversation with the other boys, Mokuba returned to his thoughts. He would have to pretend that everything was alright, and just watch to see what the hotel had in mind. He didn't want to call Pegasus, but if his brother was in any visible danger, not just nightmares, Mokuba vowed silently that he would give in. He wouldn't allow the stupid hotel to take his brother. No matter how much Seto might fight them, Mokuba vowed that he would look after his big brother the way Seto had always looked after him in the past.  He knew that something big was about to happen, but there was no way he'd let the hotel break up his family – or hurt Yugi and his friends.


	10. Joey vs Kaiba

Ooh, we're gonna get into some freaky stuff for this chapter, guys, so do tread cautiously.  The whole gang's here, so let's start with the responses.

A Butt-load of Thank-You's:

SetoKaiba419 – Sorry we couldn't respond to your review for chapter 8, so we'll just answer both now.  At least we answered some of your questions, but you know we're always going to have more pop up.  :-)  Well, not everyone who lives at the Overlook dies, it has a bad history, true, but it's not that bad.  It's not really like The Haunting, because that group went there with one man planning on orchestrating the entire "haunted" mansion.  It's more like Beetlejuice, except these ghosts are haunting just to make people leave… but you'll find more about that as we go on.  Well, you can find more out about the Shining by watching Stanley Kubrick's movie or reading Stephen King's novel, even the miniseries isn't bad.  We would tell you more about it, but we're afraid it might give away too much to people who haven't seen it and don't want to.  The Vampire Chronicles are a *really* good series by Anne Rice, but it can be pretty depressing and morbid, especially if you start with Interview with the Vampire.  The books up to Tale of the Body Thief are really god, but we don't particularly like the newest novels Rice has released.  We're trying to stay up with updating, and hopefully we'll keep it at this steady pace.  *crosses fingers*  Yeah, Tristan and Tea need to start agreeing on breakfast faster, it'll end up being lunchtime if they keep it up.  *g*  Joey's having to look after Mokuba for the moment because Seto just isn't around, but unfortunately Kaiba's not too pleased about it.  You think Mokuba should contact Pegasus?  Hm, well hopefully he'll take your advice, or this could really get ugly.  But then again, what could Pegasus do?  Sylvia can't imagine how you could listen to this entire chapter over the phone (that's some phone bill, for a start!) but she never did like hearing books over cassette or CD or anything, so that's probably it.  Thanks as always for your wonderfully detailed reviews, SetoKaiba419, and we're glad you're enjoying it!

Anime*2000 – That's okay, this story is meant to frighten as well as be terribly fun to read!  Read it a 9 at night; enjoy the nightmares!  Bwahahaha!  Hopefully the cards are starting to fall into play, and we're glad it's starting to add up.  Just hope the gang will figure it out before it's too late.  Thanks for the complement, we're really cautious about what words we put in, what everyone says, how 'in-character' everyone is, etc.  But perhaps the most difficult part is trying to figure out what direction to go in – we have so many options, it's daunting to have to make a decision.  Hope you like this next chapter, it'll be a ride, trust us!

Malik Fan – Uh oh, you're making a comeback for first reviewer again.  Competitors beware!  This chapter's got a lot of pov changes in it and a lot of action all stuffed into one, we hope you enjoy it!  Thanks, as always, for the review!

JSC106 – We're glad you're enjoying it so much, and we've got *big* plans for the hapless heroes.  Hopefully they'll come out of our little scheme unharmed.  *maniacal laughter*

Metranome – Whew, you read this in two hours?  You're good!  ;-)  You found the Shining laughable, huh?  Well, although Kabuki found it laughable (she always finds horror movies laughable of course), Sylvia found it rather disturbing the first time she saw it.  Maybe it was the late hour, or the popcorn, or the fact that she had to take a shower right afterwards… but whatever the reason it definitely struck her as a demented show.  Well, we're glad our writing style is keeping you on the edge of your seat, if we can transform something that was laughable into a terror fic then we're definitely doing a good job.  Well, don't be sad, Metranome, we've got a long, long way to go before this story's ended.  Uh oh, I think you've hit the nail on that little guess.  Heheheh, let's just say that Kabuki had to do a final paper on the Shining (book, movie, miniseries), and since Sylvia had to study for finals while she was repeatedly watching the movies, we had this wonderful image of a crazy Seto that just wouldn't leave our minds – thus the birth of this wonderful fic.  Thanks for your inspiring review, Metranome, its comments like these that really keep us motivated!

darklight – Ah, even in the happiest of locales, the suspense kills you, eh?  Heehee, good then that chapter did its job!  As you can tell by the chapter title, Joey and Kaiba are gonna tussle.  Also, the King of Games must feel short sometimes (okay, you're right, a *lot* of the time!) but we just made it more evident.  You liked the breakfast argument, huh?  They're certainly a funny group, and even more fun to play with, let us assure you!  Thank you, as always, for your wonderful review!

sakuya – Bad Seto, bad!  Get away from that window!  Down, boy, down!  *sigh* Oh, it's no use, sakuya, he's just a stubborn Kaiba.  We're not sure what we're gonna do with 'im.  Oh, don't worry, 'devoid of creepiness' is definitely *not* what we're planning for this fic.  Yeah, Mokuba's not in denial as much as the rest of the gang – but we'll see where that leads him.

Allenby – A bar of soap?  *thinks for a moment*  Yes, the hobo would certainly need a bar of soap, and we're certain Duke wouldn't refuse a way to keep clean.  What a wonderful prize!  Now, if only we can think of a way to implement it…  ;-P  Thanks once again for the review!

Chibi Arwen – Don't worry, we promise to return the Kaiba brothers in one piece … more or less, anyway…  Don't worry, you can read the Shining without getting any spoilers for our fic, we're not sticking that closely to any of the Shining stories.  *Sylvia goes off into temporary dreamland at the mention of Legolas*  Thanks for dropping a review!

Well, thanks for sticking around guys, the gang's gonna need as much support as they can get in this next chapter.  Fasten your safety belts, keep all arms and legs inside the fic at all times, and get ready for the rollercoaster ride!  Oh, and as always, please leave a review too!  Lots of reviews make for happy writers…

Sylvia & Kabuki

*****

Chapter 10:

Kaiba stormed down the hallway, his boots muffled by the paisley carpet.  He was covered from head to toe in dust and grime, and his wounds had closed but still throbbed in dull pain, probably infected.  He had dried blood stuck in his hair and the claw marks on the back of his hand were puffy and red from his encounter with the slinking thing on the basement stairs yesterday.  He hadn't seen that creature again after that, though he'd searched as hard as he could for it.  For hours he'd poured through the mounds of documents and pictures, searching for any scrap of information he could get on the hotel.  He hadn't slept, and his eyes were red and strained.  Kaiba had never before allowed himself to get so obsessed with anything – even Duel Monsters hadn't completely consumed him like this new obsession.

He kept to the shadows as much as he could even though the daylight streamed in through the surprisingly cleaned windows.  The light hurt his eyes, and he'd do anything for some coffee.  The snow had started up again as soon as Mokuba had returned with Joey.  Kaiba had watched it for a while, the drifts rising and falling with the breeze, the chill seeping in through the cracks in the windowpane, but he hadn't felt it.  A heat had filled him when he saw them together.  A heat so palpable it began to consume him, and between it and the obsession, there was little left of the Kaiba that had entered the hotel to begin with.  In truth, he felt as though he were drowning in a waking dream, he didn't feel as though he were actually walking through the dated hallways, he didn't know where he was going, his body was simply taking him there.  Yet he knew what he wanted.  He knew that Joey had betrayed his trust, and that he would have to be punished for his crimes.  Mokuba needed only one big brother, but Kaiba couldn't blame the boy.  He knew his brother was probably just afraid – but Joey with his arrogant rashness had taken advantage of the situation.  Taken advantage of Kaiba's absence.

So now he moved with the same businesslike assurance as he used whenever he knew there was a tough deal to make.  His fists clenched and unclenched involuntarily at his sides, and Kaiba thought of his poor brother at the hands of the deceptive Joey Wheeler.  He moved with determination as he hit the button for the elevator.  It was already on his floor, and opened its doors obediently.  Kaiba was pleased, and without knowing why, he gave a curt nod of thanks to the seemingly inanimate object for a job well done as he stepped inside.  Indeed, Kaiba was making many friends in high places within the Overlook Hotel.  Unbeknownst to him, he'd turned the heads of some of the most prominent members of the Overlook's elite.  The elevator moved without a grumble, without a squeak, and one would have thought that it had just been built, so very smooth was the ride.  It didn't dip in adjustment to his weight whenever he stepped out, it was already well accustomed to Kaiba's needs.

Seto Kaiba was prepared to get his brother back.  In his mind, Joey was no different from Pegasus in trapping souls.  Only this time, Kaiba wouldn't rely on mere cards to retrieve his stolen brother; he'd rely on more direct methods of persuasion.  Joey was a very physical person, he wouldn't understand intellectual means.  But that was fine – Kaiba could be a physical person as well, and Joey was going to see just how physical he could become in a desperate situation.

He strode confidently through the lobby, hardly noticing that the furniture had been moved aside.  Earlier, the couches, the settees, the chairs, each was some sort of obstruction to the path of whoever came in, and the unlikely visitor had to weave through them to reach the other side where the kitchen await.  However, Kaiba's path was made plainly before him, and as he walked, he might have noticed that all of the seats were facing his path were he not so intent on revenge.  As the group of friends ate and talked without a care in the world one room away, the sheets which had so long protected the furniture from dust and fading had been removed by invisible hands. It was as though an invisible audience had come, and all now waited to see if the home favorite would best the opponent's team.  The lights flickered in anticipation, and it seemed that a harder snow fell outside.

Kaiba came to the double doors of the kitchen, a brilliant white to others, but to him they shone with the beautiful ruby red paint they'd originally been covered with.  He liked the color of the red; it reminded him of his mood, of his anger, of his hatred.  And as he stood, listening to the others within chatter mindlessly, he felt the rage rise in his throat.  He knew Mokuba would be there, and a small portion of him felt pity for his poor younger brother for having to witness the punishment of the worthless pup Joey.

He pushed against the doors, their weight hardly anything compared to the adrenaline which coursed through his roped muscular form.  The doors slammed open and he smiled as he saw the group huddled around the table, each of them jumping at the sound.  He laughed inwardly as six sets of eyes turned widely toward him, their happy conversation at a standstill.

"Good morning."  Silence.  "I hope I didn't scare you."

Yugi, of course, was the first to answer.  He didn't smile as the optimistic boy usually would have, but he did manage to appear open and kind despite his obvious fear.  "Umm … hey there, Kaiba.  There're some pancakes for you." He nodded his spiky head in the direction of the makeshift buffet in the corner, but Kaiba paid no attention to them.  He could care less about food.

"That's nice, Yugi.  Hey, Joey, do you think I could borrow you for a moment?"  He grinned, disturbingly.  "I promise I'll give you right back when I'm done."  

Mokuba's eyes became wide as saucers. The boy jumped up from the table, and ran toward his brother, attempting to wrap him in a warm hug, but Kaiba put out a hand, and held him back.

"Don't kid.  This'll only take a moment."

"But—but Seto!" His large blue eyes were brimming with tears and his lower lip was trembling in terror.

Kaiba watched him as though through a pane of clouded glass, his brother's pleas resounding as though from a very long distance; Kaiba visibly shook himself. His goal was to hurt Joey, not Mokuba. He could never hurt his own brother. He lowered his hand to cradle the boy's chin, wiping the tears from his eyes with one dusty thumb. He didn't hug the boy, though, and stood a moment later, his eyes narrowing. He was determined to stick firmly to his resolve. If Joey had done such a good job of persuading Mokuba to his side, Kaiba was all the more determined to teach the irritating little pup a lesson. He gently but forcibly nudged his brother aside and motioned for Joey to follow. "C'mon, Joey. I won't bite, honest."

Joey sat in the midst of his friends and weighed his options. It was obvious that Kaiba was completely off his rocker and itching for a fight, but that didn't mean Joey was afraid of him. He still thought of Kaiba as a spoiled rich kid. Sure the guy was pissed off, but Joey considered himself a fair opponent in a street fight and although Kaiba might be fairly formidable in the dueling arena he doubted that he kept that kind of a reputation in a real match. He smiled self assuredly and pushed back his chair to stand. It was Tristan who grabbed his arm at the elbow, holding him in place for a moment. "What're you doing? You're not thinking of going with him, are you?"

"An' why not? Ya think I can't hold my own against 'im?" Joey twisted his arm, but Tristan held firm. "C'mon, Tristan, lemme go!"

Across the table Duke sipped his coffee, but his hand was trembling as he regarded Kaiba nervously. "I wouldn't do it, Joey. The guy's a basket case."

"Besides," Tristan continued, "There's something really wrong with him. Just look at the guy!"

From the doorway Kaiba snickered, "Excuses, Joey? I expected better from you. Are you going to hide here with the rest of the cowards, or are you coming outside?"

Although Kaiba was covered in dust, Joey didn't see anything to be afraid of. The dried blood on his face and the gouges all over his arms and hands only stood out as signs of a weakened opponent. Joey nodded at Kaiba from across the room and stood, wrenching his arm free of Tristan's grip. "I'm comin', Kaiba! You'll never see Joey back down from a fight!"

Yugi stared at his friend with wide uncertainty.  "Joey, don't just rush into this.  Try to think this over.  Why in the world does he want to fight you?"

"I dunno, Yug, but I'm guessin' that the only way we're gonna find out is to do what he says.  Maybe I can figure out what this creep wants when we're goin' fist-ta-fist."  Joey leveled his gaze at Kaiba, his cocky attitude put aside as he moved around the table and regarded his opponent.  "You just tell me where, Kaiba, and I'll be there."

Kaiba closed his eyes, chuckling low in his throat as he held one of the kitchen doors open. Mokuba made another attempt to hold his brother back, but Kaiba pushed him away a little harder, sending the boy stumbling backwards to land on his rear. Kaiba regarded Joey with a crooked smile, his eyes dark and hooded beneath his dusty, blood-matted hair. "Right this way, Joey." The bushy blond nodded and the conflicted duo walked through the double doors into the lobby.

Tea shot up from the table even before the doors could swing shut. "C'mon guys, we've gotta go help Joey!  He needs our support!"

Tristan and Yugi leapt to their feet as well, but Duke merely sat at the table sipping his coffee. "I'm fine, thanks." 

Yugi stared at Duke in complete surprise. He'd expected the dark-haired duelist to jump at any chance to join the cry to arms against Kaiba, but for some reason he wasn't up to the challenge. "What do you mean?"

"Don't chicken out on us, Duke!  Get off your butt and help us!" Tea cried as her gaze burned into Duke's downcast eyes.

But Tristan wasn't as understanding. He turned to Tea and Yugi, motioning toward the lobby. "You two go on. I've got a few words for Mister Dungeon Dice here." Duke glared at the shark-headed duelist and sipped his coffee some more, but said nothing.

Yugi looked from one to the other despite the urgings of his Yami that he was needed in the lobby. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Yugi, now go. Tea, you too."

The girl nodded, and taking Yugi by the arm she pulled him through the white doors. Tristan waited until the door stopped swinging before he grabbed his friend, yanking him out of his chair by the collar of his red jacket and onto his feet. "What the heck's wrong with you?! Joey needs our help, you dummy!"

Duke shrugged, his eyes staring dully at his friend. "I can't go in there."

Tristan could feel the other boy shaking beneath his grip, but Tristan was determined. He had never known Duke to shrink away from a challenge, and he had to wonder what was going on in his friend's head.  He hauled the other boy forward until their noses nearly touched as he snarled, "I know you're afraid, but you're gonna have to face up to it. That's my best buddy in there, and I can't let 'im get hurt, but I can't let you hide in here either. We may need your help if Kaiba's set in his ways like I think he is. If I'm right, he's gonna try to beat up Joey like he tried with you last night. Aren't you gonna help us stop Kaiba like Joey and I helped you?"

Duke shook his head, a wry smile playing upon his lips.  "Tristan, listen to me.  I'm not like you.  I don't run around looking for fights, in fact I prefer to avoid them."

"What about when you just picked a fight with Yugi and Joey at school with your Dungeon Dice Monster stuff, huh? What about that?"

"That was different," Duke pushed Tristan away and straightened his jacket.  "I knew I had the upper hand, or at least I thought I did."

"But don't you want to at least cheer him on?  He needs our support! You'd want him to do the same for you in a situation like this."

Duke rolled his eyes.  "I'm not a cheerleader, Tristan.  I attract those naturally," he shrugged, idly fingering one of his dice earrings.  "And I'm not stupid either.  You guys think that by going out there you're all in the fight, and if Joey wins, you'll all win.  But what if Kaiba wins?  Did you think about that?  What if he wins and he's not content with just Joey?"  He stared hard at Tristan.  "I've seen plenty of guys like that.  They always go around pushing for a fight, knowing they can win.  Hell, I do it myself!  I just do it with a game.  This is no game, Tristan.  Kaiba had murder written all over his face, and if you didn't see it, then you're not much of a street punk like you pretend to be."

Tristan grabbed his arm, causing the dice duelist to jump as he squeezed painfully.  "Now you listen to me, Duke.  Just because you think you know what's gonna happen out there doesn't mean that you should stay in here and hide.  Do you want Joey to get beaten?  If Kaiba is that angry like you think he is, then all the more reason you need to be out there.  Think about it!  We all have to stay here for the rest of the weekend, and if Kaiba's really that crazed, then you're in danger whether you stay here or not."

"It's always been my philosophy that I'm better off staying away from crazy folk, especially if they'd like to kill me." 

"C'mon! You told me you hang out with Pegasus all the time!"

"Yeah, well, he's not half the nut job Kaiba's been lately. Anyway, we both know that I'm not exactly Kaiba's favorite person here."  For a moment Tristan saw the glimmer of fear enter the eyes of his friend, and he realized that all of the talk was an attempt to mask that fear.  Tristan remembered his own paralyzing helpless terror last night against things he couldn't understand concerning Room 217 and that terrible look of helplessness on Duke's face just before he fell through the stairway.  He knew where his friend was coming from, but that didn't mean he had to accept it.

Tristan slammed one of his fists against a nearby counter with a bang, increasing the pressure of Duke's arm with his other hand. "I'm no fancy talker like you or Pegasus, but I think I've got you figured, Duke. You like to be powerful against people you know you can beat, and with the others it's just a show. You and Pegasus really do have a lot in common."

"Now don't get pissy on me, Tristan --"

"No, I've made up my mind. Come on, I'm going out there and you're coming with me. We're gonna work together on this one way or another and you're gonna find out that when you stand together as friends you don't need to rely on fancy words and tough talk, you'll find that you really do have a greater strength than you would by yourself.  And it's for that reason that we need you out there."

Duke hung his head. "I'll come, but I'm not going to fight.  You can't make me do that."   Tristan nodded, accepting what he knew was the most he could expect out of his friend.

As the two passed through the doors, Mokuba sat on the floor at the base of the metal counters, his legs splayed out just as they had been when he had landed. He felt as though his world was crashing down, and though he tried to move his legs to get up, he found his own thoughts paralyzed him. The tears his brother had wiped away had already been replaced, and they coursed freely down his cheeks as he sat stunned and in mute terror. 

He noticed the others passing him, but they hadn't seemed real. All he could see was the strange look in Seto's eyes as he'd placed a hand to Mokuba's shoulder and shoved him back. It replayed itself over and over in his mind, but always the same tiny detail stuck out. The gleam wasn't the same in his eyes, the gleam of warmth that no one else saw but that always reminded Mokuba that his brother was a good guy despite what others might think of him. It was the absence of that gleam which had tipped the boy off that the creature Pegasus had brought in on Duelist Kingdom wasn't his brother, despite the claim it had made that it was Kaiba's reanimated corpse. Mokuba had known, though Yugi and the others had doubted. He himself had even begun to doubt, until the Blue-Eyes White Dragon had melted in response to a virus only the real Seto Kaiba could have set loose. Even when that guy Kemo had snatched him away when no one was looking, Mokuba wasn't afraid. He'd been reassured that his brother was indeed coming for him. He'd seen that the glimmer of love and kindness that he'd known so well in his big brother's eyes wasn't in the eyes of the imposter, and that detail had told Mokuba better than anything else that whatever was dueling at the time may have looked like his brother, sounded like him, dueled like him, even had his deck – but it wasn't the real Seto Kaiba. 

Suddenly, though, Mokuba was terrified. In the instant his brother had shoved him away Mokuba had searched those familiar icy blue eyes for the gleam of love, of understanding. The gleam that would tell him not to worry, that his brother knew best and would take care of everything. It had been there, all right. Only for some reason it was wrong. It was all wrong.

His brother had shoved him. He'd actually shoved him away. Never had his big brother done anything like that to him before.  It was so shocking, so unlike him, that it hurt.

Climbing shakily to his feet, Mokuba scrambled toward the kitchen doors after the others, his sneakers squeaking on the shiny linoleum floor. It was happening, not exactly as he'd thought it would, but the hotel was taking his brother. He had to stop it before Seto was taken away completely. He pushed against the doors, but for some reason they wouldn't open. He stared in mute shock, his mind refusing for a moment to wrap around the simple fact that the door refused to open. For some reason he was trapped in the kitchen, and though logic would indicate that Yugi and his friends had locked him in there for his own protection, Mokuba knew better. The hotel had deemed him too much of a distraction. It wanted him out of the way so it could control his brother completely. The implications of such power threw him, and snapped Mokuba out of his shock with a jolt. There was little he could do, so he began banging on the doors, pounding desperately with his small fists as he cried out for the others, hoping they would hear him. "Let me out! I have to be there! Seto won't listen to anyone else!"

The short boy turned defeated from the doors, slumping to the ground before them.  He knew the hotel would not let him leave until it was too late.  He felt hot tears stinging his eyes, and he wiped them away shamefully with the sleeve of his shirt.  Deep down he knew tears would not help his brother, even though he wished they could.  He dipped his head down between his knees and tried to figure out what to do; but jerked his head upward again when he heard a loud metal squealing noise from the back of the kitchen.  Curious and filled with dread, he got to his feet, and at the sight he witnessed he felt his heart leap into his throat.  He wanted to scream but his mind did it instead, instinctively welling up and shooting out in a psychic cry meant for only one man to hear.  ::Pegasus!  Help!::  

Mokuba backed away from the open meat locker doors as a warm pool of blood began to spread out across the linoleum floor and hideous laughter bounced across the metallic walls and countertops.

*****

Tea dragged Yugi through the kitchen doors, but the shorter boy would have moved faster on his own without the added encouragement.  Tea knew that Yugi was torn between helping Joey or Tristan.  She knew that her friend was once again faced with a terrible decision and that if left to his own devices might not be given the chance to help either of them.  So she had made the choice for him and dragged him along without giving him a chance to protest.  Yugi was all too aware of the danger posed by the situation, and though he didn't fully understand what was happening, he did know that his Yami wasn't mincing words as he told him to get to the lobby as soon as possible. There was no time to waste. Yugi would have to release Yami from the Puzzle if he wanted to prevent Kaiba from hurting his best friend. "But Yami," he muttered as he and Tea paused, scanning the empty lobby before following the obvious open front door, snow crunching beneath their shoes. "Why is Kaiba doing this?"

::The hotel has him, Yugi. I will stop him, but it will take a great deal of energy and I must be in my own separate form to accomplish such a task.:: The spirit infused Yugi's mind with a warm glow of encouragement in response to the boy's distress. ::I anticipate no trouble with this task, my light. The hotel isn't as strong as you think.::

"I hope you're right, Yami." The two were outside at last, and Tea clutched Joey's green jacket around her shoulders as they watched the two boys anxiously.

Swirling snow was blown into their faces, stinging their eyes as they watched the two boys circle.  Kaiba had tossed his trench coat aside, and for once Tea and Yugi could compare their builds.  Although Joey was shorter than Kaiba, he was more muscular in his arms and upper chest.  Kaiba had most of his strength in his legs and forearms.  All in all they seemed to be fairly equally matched.  Even though Yugi didn't want to see his friend in a fight, the duelist in him had to admit that this would be a very interesting match indeed.  Joey had lifted his fists, and was lightly bouncing on his toes, getting momentum for his punches.  Kaiba kept his arms down at his sides, but kept his footsteps light in case he needed to move quickly.  Although Yugi could see their lips moving, he couldn't quite make out what they were saying.

"What's this about, Kaiba?  Or do you pick fights every weekend?"  Joey's face was red from the cold and flushed with the heat of battle.  He took a little comfort in knowing that he had been outside for most of the day, and not holed up in some basement.  He knew where the snow was weak and deep, giving him an advantage that Kaiba hadn't even considered.  He wiped his nose with his thumb and grinned cockily at his opponent.

"You know what this is about, Joey.  Don't play games with me.  I'm sick of games."  Kaiba rushed in intending to land a punch to Joey's jaw.  Although Joey saw his opponent's feet move quickly, he knew Kaiba wasn't quick enough.  The blond side-stepped the taller boy and missed the blow by mere inches.  Kaiba recovered quickly, however, and just as Joey was getting his footing back, he turned to have his nose met with a sharp punch, causing his head to be thrown upwards, and he released a grunt of pain as he stumbled backwards.  Kaiba smirked as he watched obviously thinking the fight was already over.  But Joey had other ideas.

"You think you can move in on my brother, you bastard!?  He's already got me," Kaiba placed a thumb to his chest, his breath coming in puffs of smoke as he spoke.  "He doesn't need another big brother.  And especially some sniveling wimp like yourself."

Joey leapt to his feet and made a mad dash at Kaiba, his fists pummeling the boy in the chest one, two, three times before Kaiba kicked him away viciously.  Joey cracked his knuckles and spit aside some blood that formed in his mouth from the shot to his nose.  He knew he probably looked a mess, but if this was what Kaiba wanted, he'd be sure to teach the brat a lesson he wouldn't soon forget.

"I dunno what yer talkin' about, Kaiba.  Is this entire thing just about the kid?  He looks up to you, man, and if you'd actually been up here earlier, maybe he'd have come to you instead of me." Kaiba's eyes went wide as he screamed at Joey.

"Mokuba is not your brother!" Kaiba ran up to Joey, and even though the blond was prepared for a punch, the Dragon Master made a roundhouse kick to his right shoulder, and Joey felt as though a firecracker had gone of in his arm as he fell heavily into the freezing snow.  He blinked, as tears in his eyes grew cold from the wind, but Kaiba didn't give him a chance to get his bearings.  He pushed Joey onto his back, and while the poor blond gasped for breath, Kaiba straddled him.  He pulled back his fist and smiled down at his victim.  "We'll see if he looks up to you after this, you asshole!"  Joey tried to block the numerous punches that followed as they connected with each side of his face, causing his ears to bleed.

"Stop it!" Tristan's voice tumbled over the snow, and it seemed to infuse Joey with new strength as he thought of his sister Serenity.  He pushed Kaiba's leg out from beneath him, causing the taller boy to fall to the ground as the two opponents began to roll in the snow, each struggling for control.  Eventually Joey managed to gain the upper hand as he pushed Kaiba into the snow.  He grabbed a hold of Kaiba's injured arm, digging his fingers into the deep gouge that had healed so poorly, causing it to reopen.  Kaiba screamed in pain as flashes of the encounter in the basement scattered across his mind, the darkness, and the creature that had given it to him in the first place just before he'd fallen through the staircase.  He wondered absently if the large piece of wood was possibly still embedded in the wound, and as Joey increased the pressure, Kaiba gritted his teeth to ward off the pain.  He was determined not to appear weak in front of all these onlookers, and especially not to his little brother.  He had no idea that Mokuba wasn't even witnessing the fight.

He jabbed his palm into Joey's jaw, causing the blond's head to jerk upwards once again, and Kaiba placed his heel into Joey's stomach, pushing him away with a grunt.  He staggered to his feet, his arm reeling in pain as blood trickled down his arm and staining the crisp snow at his feet.  He stared at Joey as a new rage built inside of him.  The blond had been doubled over from the kick, but recovered slowly and got to his feet.  He'd had no idea that Kaiba would have been so much of a challenge, and Joey managed a lopsided smile in appreciation of his well-matched opponent.

Yugi watched the fight in distress, wondering if he should rush in to stop them or to help his friend.  It was all happening so fast; he didn't have much time to think.  He'd barely noticed when Duke and Tristan had run up until Tristan had yelled out for their friend.  He whispered in question to his Yami,  "What should I do?  Should I stop them?  I don't want them to get hurt, but Kaiba seems so upset.  And Joey just seems to be enjoying this."

::Yugi, if we delay much longer, your friend will get hurt.  Terribly, I'm afraid.  The hotel has planned this for some reason, but I don't know why.::

Kaiba rushed Joey, his eyes blazing, and an unearthly cry rising out of his lungs.  In the distance, Joey heard Tea cry out in fear and the sound distracted him long enough for Kaiba to make a hard blow to Joey's midsection, hitting somehow in the exact same spot he'd struck before.  Joey's eyes shut in pain, and grabbed his stomach as he fell to his knees.  He felt blood in his mouth once again, and wondered if it was from his nose or his gut.  Kaiba smiled above him, and though Joey wanted to get to his feet, something wouldn't let him.  He knew he had the strength to, he knew he should be able to defeat Kaiba, but he also knew that Kaiba wasn't his only opponent out here.  His eyes unintentionally flickered to the looming hotel behind Kaiba, and he wondered why all the curtains were open in every room.  It was as if it was waiting for something…

::Release me, Yugi, quickly!::

Obediently, Yugi tapped into the powers of his Millennium Puzzle as the Sennen Eye glowed upon his forehead. In the kitchen, even though Mokuba was cornered by the terrible things from the meat locker, he sensed the surge of extreme power and screamed all the louder, sobbing and throwing his tiny body uselessly against the door which stood impenetrable as a fortress against him. "No! Yugi, don't do it! It wants you to use your power! That's how it feeds, Yugi, it's been feeding on us all this time!" Mokuba hit the doors as hard as he could, wishing the things behind him would disappear even as he saw their shadows looming above him.  When he felt slick cold hands wrap around his throat, Mokuba could take no more, and he cried out for Pegasus one last time with all of his mental strength before he fell to numb unconsciousness.

There was no way Yugi could know what was happening. He was outside, many yards from the kitchen door, and while he flipped the mental switch to separate the two souls which were housed within his form, Duke and Tristan cried out behind him, cheering Joey on. No one heard the piteous wails of the boy trapped in the kitchen. The Overlook Hotel was pleased, and all energies were focused and ready as Yugi and Yami began to generate the strength necessary for them to separate. It was normally a simple task, but with the emotion running high in both souls and everyone around them, the strength Yugi and Yami both grasped for from the Millennium Puzzle was more than was needed. 

Something was wrong, and Tea turned to Yugi curiously as she felt the surge of energy from her friend. She was about to call his name, but was cut off by the sudden backfire. There was a blinding flash of light, one that was horribly unnatural for their separation.  Tea hooded her eyes and backed away instinctively as an unearthly cry, the sound of two voices in one throat, tore itself from her friend at the center of the supernova of their being.  Just as Kaiba was about to land the final punch to knock poor Joey unconscious, Yugi and Yami were painfully shoved back together, their physical entities merging as they never were supposed to.  For an instant, Yugi finally understood as his entire head throbbed as never before – the Overlook had planned for him to use the Millennium Puzzle. It had counted on it and naively he and Yami had played right into the hotel's plans. The puzzle felt like a tremendous weight upon his throat and it pulled him to the ground.  He tried to help his Yami as he heard the spirit cry out in pain as he was brutally forced back into his soul chamber, but he too was mentally wounded.  He felt as though a terrible gash had been made across his mind, dividing it in half and leaving both souls horribly scarred. Yugi sank to his knees in blinding agony at the forced merger as the spirit within his puzzle lost consciousness and their mental connection slipped away.

Kaiba stood in the snow, paused in mid-swing as he stared at the crowd in the doorway curiously. Yugi was on his knees, and for the life of him he couldn't fathom why. Brown eyes met blue as Joey and Kaiba glared at each other.  Eventually, Kaiba lowered his arm, and sighed deeply.  He stared at the group again, as realization slowly dawned on him.  "Where's Mokuba?"  Panic suddenly struck his heart as he abandoned the fight, racing toward the group of onlookers and the hotel's entrance.

Joey sighed as he watched Kaiba grab his trench coat and race off.  He didn't know how to admit it, but Kaiba nearly took him down there for a moment, until Yugi had exploded into a blindingly bright light.  Somehow it had brought Kaiba to his senses, so Joey couldn't consider Yugi's little light show all that bad. He watched his opponent mount the stairs and slowly crawled to his feet to find out what had happened to his friend. There was something about the hotel that had helped Kaiba in that fight, even though Joey had no idea how a building could do something like that.  He looked up at the overshadowing hotel, and felt his skin crawl as he noticed that the curtains in every room were once again closed.

The blond hobbled over to the group, smiling as Tea ran up to him and put his green jacket around his shoulders.  "You need this more than me, Joey.  Are you okay?" She shivered in the wind and clutched her arms, but stayed nonetheless.

"You really held up well back there, Joey," Tristan smiled at him as he kneeled next to Yugi, a hand placed on the boy's shoulder.  "It just seemed that no matter what you did to the guy, he just wouldn't go down."

Joey laughed shakily and ran a hand through his bushy disheveled mane.  "Yeah, I felt like I wasn't fightin' a human, know what I mean?" His eyes went dark for a minute and Tea put a comforting arm around her friend.  "How's Yugi?  What happened to him back there?  Is he okay?"

"I don't know," Duke whispered, staring into Yugi's dull eyes in concern.  "He hasn't said anything since it happened, and he won't move."

"What should we do?" Tea chattered through the cold wind.  Everyone jumped as Kaiba's voice boomed from inside the hotel.

"MOKUBA!"

Tristan rolled his eyes, placing a weary hand to his forehead.  "Oh no, what's happened now?"  Joey rolled his shoulders, trying to shake off the pain and cold that seemed to fill his limbs.

"I tell you guys what.  I'll go find out what's wrong with Kaiba."  He moved towards the entrance.

"Well I'm coming with you.  I don't trust him, and I don't want you to get hurt anymore.  Duke?  Tristan?  Can you guys watch over Yugi?  I don't want him to get hurt either."

"Yeah sure, Tea.  We'll keep an eye on him," Duke smiled warmly at her as he and Tristan lifted Yugi to his feet and brought him into the foyer.

*****

When Kaiba pushed against the kitchen doors they gave easily, it was the sight beyond which wrenched him from the aftermath of his spent fury. Mokuba was lying curled in a ball on the kitchen floor, his eyes wide and his thumb in his mouth. Kaiba rushed toward him, all rage and vengeance fled from his mind as he gathered the small boy in his arms. "Mokuba! What happened?"

There was no response. The poor boy was shaking all over, and a trail of drool ran down his chin as he stared with wide eyes into empty space. He didn't even seem to register his own brother.  Kaiba shook him again. "Mokuba! MOKUBA!"

Kaiba pulled the fragile child to his chest, rocking slightly on his heels as his hand gripped his brother's bushy black hair.  The boy was freezing cold, as though he'd been locked in a refrigerator, but his hands were slick with sweat.  He noticed the bloody bruises on his slender throat, and traced over them with his fingers, attempting to discern their cause.  It was at that moment that Tea raced into the room as fear shone plainly in her eyes, but she stopped short in the doorway, her gaze flickering from Kaiba to his brother's limp form, and back again as she came to some conclusion. She raced forward then, snatching the helpless child away from his brother and shoving Kaiba aside as she pulled the boy close with tears stinging her eyes. "What have you done to him?!"

Kaiba stood in complete shock. He looked at Mokuba helplessly and opened his mouth, but no words would come. He'd never been accused of harming his own brother before, the very thought had never occurred to him.  He wasn't exactly certain how he should act.  His head was throbbing and his arm still ached from Joey's assault. In the back of his mind, Kaiba knew that he wasn't acting in his right mind, that normally he would be able to think more clearly.  He wouldn't normally have gotten into a fist fight with Joey, despite his obvious dislike of the other boy.  He placed a hand to his head, coming to the belated conclusion that something was indeed wrong with him but he couldn't put his finger on it. He wished he'd noticed earlier – perhaps he'd have been able to help his brother instead of picking fights with others.  He groped for words but only succeeded in a grunting sound as he shook his head attempting to not only deny the accusations but also his actions. Tea pulled his brother back, putting more distance between Kaiba and the most important person in his life, her eyes watching him as though he were a wild animal. "You did this to him!  Stay back!"

By that time Joey had come, and he stood uncertainly in the doorway, weary and battered from the fight. Kaiba stood between the two, Joey staring in confusion, and Tea glaring in accusation.  He was caught between stares on either side and the scrutiny only made his head hurt all the more. He looked at the small form of Mokuba in Tea's arms, and he wanted a rage to rise within him, but all that came was an overwhelming despair so new and unfamiliar that it nearly cleaved his soul in twain.  He clutched his head in one hand and stared at his brother, watching the slow rise and fall of his chest. He couldn't figure out what had happened. Everyone had been outside. There hadn't been anyone inside to hurt the boy, and Kaiba had even made sure that the thing in the basement was secured.  It just didn't make any sense. "I didn't--"

But Tea wasn't finished. She cut him off as she glared; her eyes like daggers as she clutched the boy to her breast. "How could you! How could you! You bastard, how could you hurt him like that! Him of all people – what's wrong with you!?  How could you!?"

"Whoa, Tea!  Hold on, did you actually see anything?"  Joey hobbled forward, one hand unconsciously clutching his stomach as he moved toward Kaiba.

Tea stood, managing to hold Mokuba in her arms as she made for the door. Kaiba merely stood mute and shocked as she shoved past him and Joey as she moved through the doors, laying Mokuba on a couch in the lobby.  The doors swung shut again, cutting Kaiba and Joey off from the scene.  Kaiba looked down at his hands, the scratches from the creature in the basement puffed and swollen as a constant reminder of his powerlessness.  He shook his head, his throat working as his eyes began to mist shamefully. "I never … I didn't … I wouldn't ... Not Mokuba, no, never him, I'd never hurt him … never …"

Joey placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  "I know, man.  You don't have to explain it to me." He looked curiously around the room and involuntarily shuddered when he saw that the table had been moved from its place in front of the meat locker doors.  He knew Mokuba did not have the strength to have moved it on his own.  Unwanted visions of the creatures inside flooded his mind, and he squeezed Kaiba's shoulder a little harder.  It was meant to be a comfort, but Kaiba jerked away.


	11. Victims of the Overlook

Sorry for the long delay for this chappy, but we did warn you guys about it happening.  I guess we can also blame it on ff.net's stupid downloading process.  It wouldn't let us upload the new chapter! *sigh*  Oh well…  On with the responses!

BlackHoleSun/JSC106 – Yeah, poor everybody!  Lol!  The guess the whole gang's getting punished in this fic, huh?  Kaiba's gonna haunt your nightmares, but he's always gonna haunt Sylvia's fantasies.  :-)  Ooh, you are brave to read this at night, heehee, and thanks for letting us know about your dual pennames.  Sorry we got you confused.  :-)Thanks for the review!

Metranome – Reading fics at midnight huh?  Insomniac or just night owl?  :-)  We're pleased that this fic is so addicting. You thought House of a Thousand Corpses was funny?  Hm, maybe Kabuki should go see it sometime just for a couple of laughs.  We heard it was just your regular campy horror movie.  *shrug*  Oh, don't worry, Sylvia enjoys pitying Seto, of course she is a little biased about him, but Kabuki agrees with you.  (Maybe that's the reason he's having weird mood swings in the fic, huh?)  *nods enthusiastically* Yes, even Yami is falling victim, poor spirit, and everybody thought he was safe inside of a puzzle.  *sigh* Shoulda known better from this fic.  *evil grin*  Glad we're able to keep you on your toes!  Thanks again for the nice long review.  :-) 

darklight – Sorry we made you all weepy, darklight, but hopefully it wasn't too detrimental to your day.  Kaiba's getting shunned because the hotel wants him to be shunned.  It's as simple as that.  And as for poor Mokuba, well, we're not going to tell if it gets better or worse for him cause that would be giving things away.  *evil grin* And we like keeping our secrets.  *Sylvia puffs out chest at mention of fight scene* heehee, we're glad you liked it!  Thanks for the great review, as always, darklight!

Anime*2000 – Well, we did warn you that it was going to be a rollercoaster ride, but don't get too comfortable just yet.  The ride's not quite done… Sorry we couldn't update too quickly, but we'll try to do better next time.  *sheepish grin* Thanks for the review!

Allenby – Well, the hotel does have that 'possession effect' on people it seems.  *thinks for a minute* A roll of toilet paper or a bar of soap… to go to the bathroom or wash yourself… my, my that is a hard decision.  *tosses hands into the air*  Okay, roll of toilet paper it is, we know anybody can use that, right?  Heehee, thanks for the review!

sakuya – Don't worry about being tardy, we're more than guilty for it for this chap.  Yeah, Seto's been targeted by the hotel, and now it seems by his 'friends' as well (we're not quite sure if Seto even considers the gang friends, really).  Pegasus? *looks around* Pegasus? *looks under cushions of couch* Heehee, yes he does make a cameo appearance in this chappie.  Good timing!  Sylvia: "I'm glad you liked Rag Dolls, I'm considering writing more on that same vein but I'm not quite certain.  If you have any suggestions just send me an email at ezmerelda07@hotmail.com."  Thanks for the great review!

SetoKaiba419 – Heehee, we thought messing with both Kaiba bros might get a few people riled up.  Oh, don't hate Tea just yet, she still might make a comeback.  We'll get a better idea of what's going on with Seto in future chappies, this one's kind of a recovery chap (from multiple traumas/arguments).  *shrugs*  Well, we'll just have to keep you guessing about how Yugi's Millennium Puzzle fits into all this, but then again, Pegasus might answer a few of your questions in this next chapter (or he might just confuse you more – you know how he can be *grin*).  It is strange that Joey feels sympathy for Kaiba when his brother's involved, isn't it?  My, my, you are the second person to wonder if Pegasus is coming up in this chapter.  Are you and sakuya psychic or something?  Because Kabuki and Sylvia had this chapter written long before chapter 10 was posted.  :-)  If you're looking for SK's The Shining, I'd suggest looking in Barnes and Noble, Media Play, or any other bookstore.  Warehouses like BJ's and general stores like Target wouldn't carry it because it isn't any of his newer work.  Have you seen the movie Dreamcatcher?  Sylvia liked it but Kabuki thought it ended badly.  *shrug* Another difference in opinion we have.  Oh well.  Glad we could help with the VC info, we hope you find both series/novels enjoyable!  Thanks as always for the great review!

Thorn – You know that would be interesting, to have an innocent spirit mixed in with all these hateful ghosts.  No friends and somehow died peacefully?  Hm, we guess it could happen.  But remember, that just as the hotel seems to bend several of the guests to its will, it might have just as much of a pull on the spirits that exist there.  Well even though you've never read or seen the Shining, it never is fully explained why exactly the hotel is evil, its more or less assumed.  That's a really interesting idea, though, and we do like to insert little cameos of our reviewer's ideas into the fic in places, so keep your eyes peeled, you never know when your kind, gentle spirit might show up.  Thank you for the wonderful review!

Well, now let's see what's happening in the Overlook, or rather what's happening outside of the Overlook.  *sly grin*  Just to clear things up, just because Kaiba has had a bit of a rough time lately (in Weekend Detention and in Kabuki's Harping on History for people who keep up with that fic) she really does like the guy.  She just likes to abuse the characters she likes.  Sheesh, look at how she's treating Pegasus in that other fic!  Anyway, enjoy the show, guys!  Don't take our little hateful acts against Seto and Pegasus personally, we just like to hurt the ones we love.  *sly grin*  Oh, and do try to leave a review too.  They do encourage us!

--Sylvia & Kabuki

*****

Chapter 11:

Miles away from the Overlook Hotel in one of the plush blue seats of his private jet Maximillion Pegasus refilled the wine glass at his side, one amber eye flicking impatiently to the digital clock on the wall. It was already noon, and by all accounts he was reacting quite quickly to the distressed call he'd received; but for some reason Pegasus felt it wasn't fast enough. He thought about urging the pilot to fly faster, but his own natural fear of flying kicked in and he contented himself with another sip of wine instead, savoring the fine claret and biding his time until the anticipated landing. There was little else he could do, though he hated to admit it, and for the umpteenth time he berated himself for getting involved in the situation in the first place. He leaned back in the chair and tried to relax, but his mind kept returning to the impetus for his impromptu trip, and he couldn't help but shudder.

He'd been unusually busy promoting Duel Monsters that week, and after the long hours in his office and making the best of the boorish corporate elite, he'd thought it a fine idea to drop by his little pet project for a bit of quiet time and sketching. No matter what troubled his mind, somehow the act of putting pen to paper soothed him, and he'd nearly been relaxed until that abhorrent Ms Sweeney had arrived with the busload of high schoolers. Pegasus had almost forgotten about them. Secretly he knew Croquet had brought him up there for that very reason, and he'd shot the man a withering glare when Devlin explained why he was there. He thought back to the reaction of the irritable woman when he'd explained quite bluntly that her school system had contacted him first about the weekend detention project, to which he'd reluctantly agreed. It was, after all, a relatively simple way of getting the place restored to its former glory without too many added expenses. Besides, it was something he could easily write off on his taxes.

Her reaction, though, had given him pause. It had almost made him retract the entire deal and have the whole group sent home. She'd been so surprised, it made him curious enough to bring up the subject later as the limo trudged down the darkened dirt path. It was only then that they both realized that neither group had initiated the contact nor proposed the idea of involving the Overlook Hotel in the Weekend Detention plan. It was a curious discovery, and neither had known what to make of it. Ms Sweeney had shrugged it off as though Pegasus was lying to her, but for him the revelation had been incredibly disturbing. After he learnt of the suspicious means by which the group had been brought there, Pegasus had nearly turned the limo around and picked the whole group up. It was the thought of humiliation; his own pride and his fear of Seto Kaiba's wrath which bade him hold his tongue, though the power to turn the car around was his and his alone. The limo had driven on, dropping the annoying Ms. Sweeney at her dusty school bus, and he'd glanced at the road behind them through the rear mirror, the red of the tail lights washing the path in a blood red glow. He'd been afraid, but had discarded the thought. He'd refused to turn around and force the group of kids from the hotel. He wished now that he had. 

He knew that the Overlook Hotel was a strange place, a hotbed of supernatural activity which was dangerous but highly fascinating to a man of his peculiar tastes. It was something he liked to visit now and then, just to walk the corridors and remind himself that there was indeed a realm after death, that life didn't simply cease. More precisely, that his beloved Cecelia's life hadn't simply ceased. A plan concerning the hotel had been stewing in the back of his weary mind, but he'd abandoned it when he'd first begun to sense that the hotel was not only unfriendly, but downright dangerous – at least to someone as psychically sensitive as himself. In the end, he'd agreed to the detention plan on the basis that the ghostly inhabitants couldn't harm anyone who lacked the ability to see or sense them. 

The plan, though, had taken a turn for the worst when he'd noticed that young Mokuba was among the company. It was bad enough that Yugi Moto had brought the power of his Millennium Item to the place. How would a mere child fare in the midst of such frightening activity? Pegasus' cool exterior had softened somewhat when he'd realized that the boy possessed a gift much like his own, to sense the energies of both the living and the dead. Though Mokuba wasn't nearly as apt at wielding his power, Pegasus could tell that the boy was already quite strong. But how could Pegasus have broken the news to the group, as distrustful of him as they were? Kaiba would undoubtedly jump him for merely mentioning the kid's name. So he'd given his warnings and left the matter in the hands of Fate. What more could he have done? None of them were willing to listen to his warnings, and Kaiba had been so very angry. It was that unchecked rage which had made Pegasus cringe in pain as his remaining strength had been drained to counter the barrage of fury and violent imagery the duelist champion unleashed. He'd practically fled then, ready to let the group fend for themselves. He'd been weak and nearly drained of his energy, it didn't replenish itself as fast without the Millennium Eye, and he didn't trust the group to let him leave safely. Croquet had been a blessing to help him by aiding him to the limo then, and Pegasus had thanked him later at the airport. 

Almost as soon as he'd left the country for his island home, though, Pegasus had begun to regret his actions. He realized that he was basing his actions on the idea that the hotel wouldn't notice the boy. Hell, that it wouldn't notice the power of Yugi's Millennium Item. He knew he'd underestimated the hotel before, when it had tricked him into going upstairs and into that damn room on the second floor … He shook his head and took another draught from his wine glass. Better not to dwell on that particular little fiasco. Croquet and Kemo had hoisted him out, and Pegasus hadn't regained consciousness for two days. 

That in mind, he'd spent all of Friday night thinking about the Overlook and hoping for the best. Obviously the thoughts had invaded his dreams. He hadn't slept well the previous night, though he didn't remember what had frightened him so terribly. 

Then the inevitable had happened. He'd received a call from Mokuba and yet it had been so much more than a simple cry for help. Pegasus' head was still throbbing from what could only be dubbed a psychic shriek. He'd been meeting with a very important client, a British representative interested in hosting a new tournament in the United Kingdom when the pain had struck. It had quite literally bowled him over, and the head of Industrial Illusions had slumped against a wall helplessly as the voice of the small boy tore through his mind. It was a blur of images and emotions, sheer unbridled fear foremost among them, and looming in the background was a slinking thing in shadow, the bruised and dusty figure of Seto Kaiba, and a hazed vision of words written haphazardly in blood – REDRUM. Pegasus had no idea what it all meant, until the voice caught up with the images, and the child tore through his mind like a hot knife through butter. ::Pegasus! Help!:: The head of Industrial Illusions had groaned, and tried to reach back to the boy, to soothe him a little and somehow calm the distressed child, but without his Millennium Eye he hadn't the range nor the strength. The child's power was incredible!

What good would it do to try to help Yugi and the others? Surely Kaiba would be the first to bar his silver-haired nemesis from the front door, the idea of Pegasus being able to get close enough to contact Mokuba was unimaginable. It wouldn't happen, and then what would he do? But Pegasus had to chance it. He couldn't just abandon the boy. Mokuba had called, after all. It had to be of dire importance. If he had to force them one by one into his limo, he would get the lot of them out of the Overlook. There was no other option.

Pegasus placed a thumb and forefinger over the bridge of his nose, and took another deep breath.  He hated being wrong about something, and he hated more that he'd have to correct it.  He felt Croquet come near, uncertainly, and without a word he took the empty wine bottle and replaced it with a full one.  Pegasus nodded in thanks, but kept his gaze downcast.  He knew that Croquet understood that the hotel was at the root of the problem, and he knew that even though the bodyguard was sworn to protect him at all costs, the contract didn't extend to gruff man's agreement.  Croquet had told him whenever they'd left that he was worried about leaving a bunch of kids alone in a place like that.  He hadn't spoken much about it, very much like Croquet, but the emotion and worry beneath his steel gaze was unmistakable.  Pegasus was ashamed of his drastic actions and wished once again that the plane could move faster without further jarring his nerves.

Then the visions came again, this time far more real, far more grotesque, and Pegasus's pupil shrank in fear as the horrible images flew through his mind.  Metal, steel, blood, cold, the swinging light on the ceiling, a feeling of something tight around his throat, and for a moment Pegasus couldn't breath.  His fingers flared outwards in an attempt to ward away the unseen assailant, as he jerked in panic.  He felt Croquet's hands on his shoulders, his warm comforting voice far away, but Pegasus could barely hear him.  There was a door.  Why wouldn't they open the door?  Something slick was under his feet, and he felt like he was falling, vertigo gripping him, he felt the blood rushing to his head as he squeezed his eyes shut and tried harder to grab air.  He tried to return the boy's thoughts with something, anything, just to let the kid know that he heard him and was coming, but the child's voice boomed back to him before he could form a responding thought.  ::Please! You've gotta help me!  It's Seto!::  Slowly, Pegasus' lungs moved again, the breath coming and leaving as it should, and he slowly came to realize that the steel arms that wrapped around him and clutched his body so tightly belonged to Croquet.  Rarely had Pegasus seen the man so broken up, so distressed, so frightened, as when he felt the man of steel trembling in his grip.  Only once had Croquet ever seemed so upset, and that was when Cecelia…

"I'm okay, Croquet.  It's over."  Pegasus was shocked at how quiet his words were, how distant he seemed even from himself.  Croquet moved backwards, his sunglasses had been thrown aside, probably broken somewhere in his haste to help his employer, no, his friend.  Pegasus smiled wearily, and took hold of his wine glass with shaking hands, sipping slowly, making sure the muscles in his throat still worked.  Croquet was eying something on him, but Pegasus was still too thrown to notice.

"Max, there's something … on your neck…" The seasoned bodyguard narrowed his eyes, probing the marks experimentally.  "It looks like someone tried to strangle you…" Pegasus watched him, not surprised by what he said.  He knew this was probably harder on the bodyguard than it was on him.  Give him guns, give him drug lords, give him a bunch of angry duelists – Croquet wouldn't flinch.  But toss a bit of magic into the mix, or even just a pinch of the supernatural, and the poor man fell apart.  Really Pegasus knew he should have brought Kemo along. The big lug was so much better at dealing with this sort of thing as the result of too much brawn and very little brain.

"Tell the pilot to hurry, Croquet.  We've not much time left."  Although Pegasus couldn't help but catch the glint of disapproval in Croquet's eyes, the bodyguard nodded wordlessly and left for the cockpit.  Pegasus laced his fingers together, and bent over in his seat, resting his forehead against his knuckles.  "I'm coming, Mokuba.  Just hold on a bit longer.  I don't know what I can do, but I'm coming"

*****

"Tea, ya can't just accuse somebody a hurtin' their little brother like that without some kinda proof or somethin'!"

"He was hunched over the kid, Joey! You saw what he did to you, and now he's turned on Mokuba too! We can't trust him!"

"I agree Kaiba's a first class jerk, but I don't think he'd ever hurt Mokuba. Yugi told us how determined the guy was in Battle City to get 'im back, and then again at Duelist Kingdom. I mean c'mon, Tea!"

"Look, I'm scared, Joey! I'm scared for you, and Yugi, and Mokuba – and Kaiba's been acting so strange lately. I just don't want anyone to get hurt and … Joey, just look at the kid! Look at those awful bruises around his neck! Somebody did that to him, Joey!  And Kaiba was the only one in the room. Who else could have –"

"It wasn't him, Tea!"

"How do you know that for sure?"

Joey took a deep breath and ran a hand through his bushy blond hair. "Look, when a guy fights with someone, they know him. It's kinda hard ta explain, but ya see, I'd bet just about anythin' that Kaiba's innocent here."

"So you're saying that because you fought with him you know he's a good guy?"

"Well … yeah!"

"Oh please! Joey, that is perhaps the stupidest thing you've ever said!"

While the two friends bickered over what was to be done, Seto stood nearby. He couldn't get any closer to his brother and each time he tried, Tea would start eying him with distaste and curl her limbs around the boy like he was a doll.  Kaiba didn't want to further implicate himself by forcing his presence, but he couldn't leave Mokuba's side. He stared across at the small boy, his eyes trailing over the violet bruises, the long rip down one arm of the long-sleeved blue shirt, and the vacant expression. Mokuba sat like a cruelly discarded marionette, his eyes wide but unseeing as he sat exactly where Tea had placed him on the couch, sneaker feet hanging limply over the edge of the worn green cushions, head against his chest as he stared and stared and stared …

"Look, the meat locker door was open too and you know Duke, Tristan, and I closed it."

"Who cares! That doesn't explain anything, Joey! You're just grasping for some way to get Kaiba off the hook."

Joey winced at her choice of words.  "It might explain a lotta things."

"Joey, Kaiba's not your friend. He doesn't like you, me, or anyone. We've both seen him act crazy, and I think this was just another of those times. He got tired of beating on you and took it out on Mokuba."

"He wouldn't do that, Tea. It was the things in the meat locker! I'm sure of it!"

"Things?  What things, Joey?  The last time I checked, empty rooms don't leave bruises!"

"So you don't believe I saw anything in there, is that it?" Joey narrowed his eyes at the girl. "What about Yugi?  Have ya forgotten about how he an' Mokuba saw somethin' too?  Why would they lie?  Have I ever lied to you, Tea?"

*****

In the lobby, Yugi was slouched in one of the more comfortable studded leather chairs, his violet eyes wide as Duke and Tristan regarded him with a mixture of worry and undeniable curiosity. Duke was kneeled at Yugi's side and sighed reluctantly as he held out the substantially cooled mug of coffee still somehow clenched in his fingers. "Here, kid, you need this more than me."

Yugi nodded mutely and took the mug, sipping the lukewarm liquid. It wasn't the best in the world, and Yugi really hated coffee in the first place, but anything was better than just sitting and feeling feeble. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Duke leaned back on his heels to watch the other boy for a moment before asking the question at the forefront of his mind. "So, what happened back there?"

"I don't know." Yugi blinked numbly, swallowing another draught of the distasteful liquid as slowly the realization hit him. "I don't know… but… but Yami won't answer me. I think … I think he's hurt."

Duke shook his head. "I have no idea what that means."

"My … the spirit in my Millennium Puzzle, he … he won't …" The boy's eyes filled with tears as he hunched over in the chair, clutching the mug as though it was the only thing left to hang onto. 

Duke patted him on the back. "I guess we're all victims this weekend, kiddo."

"No … this is worse …"

"Worse than Kaiba and Joey's duel to the death back there? Not possible, Yugi." Duke shook his head, jumping when he heard a strange clomping sound but relaxing again when he realized it was just a large clump of snow falling from one of the hedge animals outside. He growled at the interruption and stomped over to shut the large main doors. He'd forgotten completely about them in his worry for Yugi, and he figured there was already very little warmth to be found in the hotel, there was no point wasting any heat to stupidity.

Tristan watched him go and shook his head, patting Yugi on the back as he stared across the lobby at the other main attraction. Mokuba was still in a weird comatose state. It was the strangest thing Tristan had ever seen – and that was saying something. He watched as Joey tried to convince Tea to allow Kaiba to get near his brother and shook his head. Jeez … the place was turning into a regular nuthouse. Tristan shook the excess snow from his leather jacket and took the seat closest to Yugi, rubbing his shoulder in the hopes that the poor kid would come to his senses. "C'mon, Yugi, snap out of it. Even without the weird puzzle spirit, you've still got us. We'll help you and get this whole mess sorted out, ok?"

The boy nodded listlessly, and Tristan sighed. No matter what he did, nothing seemed to work. Yugi was closest to Tea and Joey, but the two of them were preoccupied with what Tristan was beginning to dub the Great Kaiba Caper. He turned from the group of bickering bozos and watched as Duke moved to stir the embers of the fireplace. The long-haired duelist looked around for extra logs, but didn't spy any and kicked the stone hearth in frustration, jumping up and down in pain for a moment afterwards. He returned to Tristan and Yugi a moment later, collapsing into a settee with a huff and fishing a pair of black and white dice from his jacket pocket, which he tossed up and caught repeatedly. "Ok, I'm outta ideas. Are they done yet over there?" Duke shot an emerald glare at Tea and Joey. "I'm afraid to ask what's happened. They all look like somebody died. Aren't they worried about Yugi at all?" He propped his feet up on a nearby chair, unmindful of the effect his wet boots would have on the priceless antique. "Damn, Kaiba looks like shit."

Tristan smiled and punched the guy on his arm playfully. "Knock it off. Yugi needs our help, not a comedy act."

"You help your way, and I'll help in mine."

Yugi muttered under his breath and the two boys regarded him, a small violet-eyed boy in a chair much too large. The chair might have seemed to swallow him whole. Tristan shook him head and patted Yugi lamely on the shoulder. "It's ok, Yugi. I'm sure whatever happened back there isn't as bad as you think." The boy only twitched in response, his body limp and defenseless as though his mind had flown the coop. Tristan shook the boy again, noting with a growing sense of dread the way the arms and body swayed beneath his touch. "C'mon, Yugi, this isn't funny so cut it out. You're worrying me here!"

"I don't think that's a good way to comfort him, Tristan." Duke knelt before the boy and stared into the vacant violet eyes, then sighed. "He's not here. I don't know what happened, but Yugi's off in la-la land."

*****

The voices of Tristan and Duke faded, and Yugi retreated further inside his own mind, cutting off his connection with the real world, and turning toward the soul chamber nestled somewhere between the Millennium Puzzle and his own mind.  He approached the great entrance to Yami's soul chamber, large and foreboding and inscribed with the large modified Eye of Horus – the Sennen Eye, and flanked on either side by tiny scriptures in hieroglyphics which Yugi had never been able to understand.  He stared at the great door for a moment before he urged himself to be heard.

"Yami?  Yami, I know you're scared.  It scared me too, I don't know what happened, but together we can figure it out.  Joey and Kaiba stopped fighting, but Mokuba's hurt and we need your help.  Won't you come out and see me?"  Yugi waited a moment before approaching the great door.  "Yami?"  There was no answer, and uncertain as to what could be detaining his spirit friend, he placed a hand to the door.  The Sennen Eye glowed as the door swung open, revealing for a moment the familiar labyrinth of passageways which marked the mind of his friend.  "Yami, are you here?"

Silence again greeted him, and Yugi urged himself not to panic.  It wasn't the first time Yami had hidden away within this place, ashamed or embarrassed for some reason, and every time he used the labyrinth though not it's traps to stall his human companion.  But Yugi had a natural knack for navigating labyrinths, and it never took very long to find the center where his friend was always waiting.  Yugi sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets, and beginning his short quest.   "Alright, Yami, if this is how you want to play this.  I'm coming."  He hated taking such serious tones with the Pharaoh, but really he had no other choice. 

The path was winding, but Yugi had an undeniable pull that led him through, and eventually he found the center of the puzzle.  Smiling as he turned the last corner, Yugi walked into the elaborate courtyard which greeted him – trees, plants, flowers, a small waterfall, and the silver light of the crescent moon which never changed.  But he stopped short when he saw that his friend was nowhere to be found.  "Yami?"  A knot of worry had been gradually building inside of him, and the panic slowly took hold, forcing a terrible lump to form in his throat.  He immediately began running about the courtyard, searching everywhere for his friend, he thought that perhaps he was injured or unconscious, but when he stopped to realize the Spirit was not there, he knew that he'd known it all along.  For the first time since Yugi had completed piecing together the Millennium Puzzle, he was truly alone.

*****

"He'll be ok," Tristan tried to reassure his friend.  "When he lost to Kaiba that one time at Duelist Kingdom, I thought the kid was having some sort of a breakdown. He just cried and carried on about a second person in his head and then got real quiet. I dunno, but this time he seems much worse." He rubbed the boy's arm briskly for any sort of reaction, but Yugi merely sat and stared. "You think he can hear us at all?"

"I told you he's not in there. It's like he's suffered some sort of extreme trauma, though I don't know why."  Duke fingered the dice in his hand absently as he thought.

"The Puzzle spirit maybe?"

Duke touched the kid's face, wincing at the cold marble feel of the pale cheek beneath his fingers. "I don't know anything about any puzzle spirit, but I do know a serious condition when I see one. In my opinion, Yugi needs a doctor right away." In that moment, as though the spiky-headed boy had heard the words and harbored some deep phobia of the medical profession, Yugi Moto blinked and returned to consciousness. The haze was swept away, and the familiar lively eyes gazed at Duke and Tristan with something akin to panic. He shook his head violently, like a horse resisting a bridle, and leapt to his feet, toppling the knelt Duke backward. "Hey! You're ok!" Duke rubbed his wounded backside. "You could warn somebody before you jump around like that. I thought you were in serious trouble there!"

Tristan, knowing Yugi well enough to realize the kid was acting way out of the ordinary, stood as well. He reached instinctively for the shorter boy, but to his surprise Yugi pulled away, eyes shining with plump tears which spilled over, coursing freely down his pale cheeks. "Whoa! Calm down, Yugi. It's only us!"

But the boy seemed disoriented still, and he shook his head again, placing one hand to the side of his head in obvious discomfort. When he spoke, his voice was high and hysterical, and it grew louder with each hiccupping breath. "You don't understand! Yami's gone! I don't know what happened, but I can't feel him any more! He thought it would work but it didn't and now something even worse has happened and – he's gone! Yami's gone and I don't know why!"


	12. Sneaker Feet

Hello fanboys and fangirls! Welcome back to another frightening installment of Weekend Detention. We're your hostesses, Kabuki and Sylvia, here to provide you with tea, sugar, and anything else that will keep you open and ready for the chills and thrills you're sure to encounter. Watch and be amazed as the Yu-Gi-Oh gang falls into the Twilight Zone terror that is the Overlook Hotel's dark secret! Thrill to the growing madness of Seto Kaiba! Frolic through the dank depths of the hotel with Duke and Tristan, while poor young Mokuba remains the tragic child, possessing gifts too powerful to be controlled!

*g* Sorry. Too many bad movies, but at least it kinda sounds like an appropriate trailer. Anyway, Sylvia and I are definitely feeling psyched by all the responses we got for Chapter 11! It's always great to see new reviewers, and of course we love to see how our long-time followers react to the strangeness of this story. Now, let's get to the mass of responses! Wow, and a lot of long ones too this time. We do indeed feel loved! *happy dance*

darklight – Thankies! Well, I'm personally a huge Pegasus fan, but with Sylvia as a Seto fan both of us have had to learn moderation (me more than her though). But don't worry. Pegasus is *not* going to steal the spotlight by any means. This is a story about the collective group, not an individual. Oh, and the hotel too of course. Yeah, poor Seto is indeed being cut off from Mokuba, but indeed it isn't his fault. The Overlook has plans for our dear Mr. Kaiba.

Malik Fan – Whoa, don't get all freaked out over there! Put the hammer down, nice and easy, good … we've got a new chapter up, so just try to relax a little. (aside to Yami MF) Does this happen often?

BlackHoleSun – Don't worry about Yami. He's a big spirit in a house of spirits – theoretically I think he can care for himself. Maybe. *g* And of course Seto couldn't have done that to Mokuba! But Tea's just afraid and jumping to conclusions. Joey knows better. 

SetoKaiba419 – I agree! Yea, Pegasus! I'm always happy to see him pop up now and then. He'll try to get there in time, but you know him. Funny Bunny could come on and … well, can we really hold him responsible for watching some TV for a few hours? He can't even come up with a straight answer to plot questions, can he be expected to save the gang? It would be funny for Miss Sweeney to give him detention, but I think he's a bit old for that. If anything he'd have to be a college student now, and they don't get detention – just more and more research to do. *pout* As for Seto and Mokuba, I'm sure everyone hopes they're ok. But the question is … will they be? *malicious laughter* Oh, sorry. I do so try to behave in public. I'm glad you found Rice's TVL. It's a great book, Lestat is one of my favorite characters of all time. As for reading your story, I'm sorry I haven't gotten around to it yet. I've been sporadically touch and go in the fic reading department as of late. Sylvia, though, wants to know if you'd like her to beta read it for you and let you know what she thinks, perhaps even give a few suggestions. She's the best beta reader – I never post one of my stories without her expert consent. *g* Anyhoo, thanks for dropping by and good luck with your class reading!

Vyctori – Hehehe… we do love our cliffies! We're regular addicts, you can't expect us to go cold turkey on cliffhangers so easily! *g* Poor everyone indeed. Don't worry, though. Maybe it'll get better once they're all in the same place …

Anime*2000 – Between cliffhangers and suspense, we're some demanding writers I suppose. I hope it isn't literally killing you, though. We'd have to find out if any of our Yu-Gi-Oh cast knows mouth-to-mouth. *g*

Moonymonster - *evil grin* We thought you might freak out about poor Mokuba. Sorry about that, but at least you know he's important here, right? I mean, he's not a cardboard cut-out Mokuba standing around and watching action, right? Well, I guess he is kinda is right now … but maybe he'll wake up again soon. As for Yami .. how can we kill him off? Isn't he already long dead? That would be a bit of a paradox, wouldn't it? But I can't tell you what's going to happen, dear. You've just got to keep reading to find out. *evil grin*

sakuya – Comatose is WotC now. It sounds like a good one to us, and poor Mokuba is definitely comatose, so it suits the chappie nicely. So we've gotten you attached to Yami, huh? Wow, we feel impressive! *g* I'm glad Pegasus is back too, even if it was for a moment there. He's so cute when he's in pain. *pinching Pegasus's cheek* Yes you are! You're just adorable when you're being mean and evil and stuff! Just adorable! *L* He's gonna hate me and Sylvia after all this. But of course, I think the whole cast will hate us for putting them through the Overlook in the first place, right? Hehe…

seto&mokuba lover – Wow, such high praise! You'll make the two of us blush with words like that! Oh, too late. *blush* Thank you! As for how we got the idea, well, I did a literary analysis on The Shining and its various interpretations in film. Sylvia and I watched both movies over and over and … well … when we saw how Mokuba kinda looks like Danny Torrance, it just kinda clicked. Thanks again for your kind words! Hopefully we can maintain the high standard. *smile*

Metranome – Sorry you've been away from civilization. We're glad to see you back though. Yes, suspense is a wonderful tool for maintaining fear. *g* I'm taking an Alfred Hitchcock film class, so as Sylvia and I watch his movies, I'm sure that will be reflected in this story. Remember, though, we're a good three chapters ahead of what's been posted, so you might not see the results for a little while. *g* We're glad you like the characterization – we do work hard on that! Psychological depth is one of the most important parts of any story to us, and we try to keep that going through this fic. Well, Yami's vanishing act really is a mystery, but you're fav chars still have much to deal with. You're right that they'll probably all need therapy for sure, but I doubt they'll get a group discount. Maybe Pegasus will feel bad about getting them in this situation and pay for it. Heh… maybe.

Emerald Dragyn Rc – Wow! Thanks so much! So much high praise, we've got perpetual blushes after reading all the kind words everyone sent us this time around! Thank you. We're glad we've recruited another reader. We always like fresh meat – err… I mean, new readers. *g* Yeah, that is a good point. If Seto had been watching Mokuba instead of picking fights, he might have been able to save Mokuba. But I'm sure he'll beat himself up for that for a while. You know how he gets about Mokuba – and he doesn't really know about Mokuba's powers. Hehehe… and yes, Pegasus is on his way! Hopefully he'll be some help, if he gets there in time. *cue ominous sting music*

Mimiru – Ah, I didn't recognize you with the name change for a moment. *g* It sounds cool. Yeah, Duke's kinda freaking out everywhere, isn't he? The hobo might have a pretty good chance if the gang can't even work together as a team. 

Chibi Arwen – Why? Because we gotta! *g* No, actually the hotel targets its prey quite carefully. Yami, Mokuba, and Yugi just happen to be important enough to render helpless for a while. Don't worry, though, there's many other members of the gang that care about those three. They won't let the hotel hurt them without a fight. *blinks at commands* Oh, ok. Yes ma'am! *grabs Sylvia and the two begin typing away* A thousand pardons, ma'am!

Whew! See? That's a lot of responses! We're glad everyone seems to be enjoying the story so far. You guys are all so kind, thank you so very much! You keep us fueled and inspired to write more and try to keep the story high-quality. Thank you so much! And now, we continue with our tale of terror! *g* 

Remember, you're writers are hungry. Please feed them the proper diet of responses, rationed with care and affection!

*smoohies*

Kabuki and Sylvia

*****

Chapter 12:   

From his place on the couch, Mokuba felt as though he were in a haze.  His head was light and his mind couldn't seem to focus on anything.  He watched the argument between Tea and Joey without fully comprehending what was going on.  He'd barely noticed when his brother had run to him in a panic, cradling him in his stronger arms.  Mokuba was in a state of complete shock with his thumb tucked reassuringly inside of his mouth and his eyes staring vacantly.  But the child's mind was far away from his brother and the biting tongues of Tea and Joey, Mokuba was walking down a long deserted corridor with stone walls, attempting to flee from something he couldn't quite remember.  Then he heard the distant shrieks of the hysterical Yugi, the older boy's cries echoing off the dry stone walls.  Mokuba furrowed his brow and turned toward the direction from which he was trying to escape.  Yugi's shrieks came to him again, and slowly, reluctantly, Mokuba returned down the passageway and toward consciousness.  He groaned slightly and shook his head, watching mutely as Tea and Joey ran over to their friend.  Yugi was on his knees, sobbing as Tea crouched down next to him, comforting him as best she could.  Joey was trying to figure out what had happened, and Duke and Tristan looked worried for Yugi, but uncertain as to whether they should speak up for fear of Tea and Joey's wrath being placed on them.  

"What's wrong with him, Tristan?" Tea looked an absolute mess, being torn between two dear friends, trying to help Mokuba and Yugi at the same time.

"He's not here!  I don't know where he is, but he's not here!  Yami's gone!"  Tears streamed down Yugi's cheeks as he buried his face in his hands.  Tea kept rubbing his back, trying to pull him out of his hysteria, but the broken cries only continued unabated. 

Tea shot a protective glance at Duke and Tristan, "What did you two do to him!?" At her side, Joey rolled his eyes.

"I don't know!" Tristan was pacing back and forth, trying to figure out what had just happened. "He was sittin' there like a vegetable, then he suddenly just jumped up and started yellin'!"

"Yugi, please, just talk to me," Tea touched his face, trying to pull him to his senses.  The boy had stopped his wailing protests, falling into broken sobs instead. 

Duke looked at Joey curiously. "What's wrong with him?"

"I dunno." Joey crouched so he could see his friend's face. "C'mon, Yug, snap outta it!"

Tea stared helplessly at her friend.  "Yugi, calm down.  We'll find Yami, it'll be okay."  She soothed him as best she could – she had no idea what it was like to possess such an old spirit not to mention lose one, but she knew Yugi needed her support regardless of her confusion.  Yugi's cries and tears had ceased, but his face was still marred by terror.  

"Yeah, Yug, we'll figure out what happened to 'im.  Besides, how many places could a Pharoah hide anyways?" The bushy-headed blond grinned, hoping to pull his friend out of his panic with humor.  Yugi smiled half-heartedly even though his eyes were still frighteningly vacant and slowly rose to his feet.

"Please, Yugi, we need you!  Don't forget about us, even if Yami's gone, we're still here."  Tea brightened as Yugi smiled at her, a spark of his regular optimism returning.  He took in a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment as he wiped the tears from his face.

"You're right, Tea.  You always are.  But we have to find Yami before he gets hurt.  He could be anywhere-" Yugi's voice cracked under the strain of his emotion, and his eyes grew misty at the mention of his twin spirit.

"That's okay, Yugi, we'll find him.   Joey's right, we can't just leave Yami alone."  Tristan started looking around the room, as though the spirit would be hiding behind the furniture.  "He can't have gotten too far…"

"Would somebody please tell me what this is all about?" Duke folded his arms and glared at the group, specifically Yugi.  "I think I've been pretty patient with all of this talk of ghosts and spirits and pharaohs, but really, this is just too much!  Is Yugi a schizophrenic or something?  Some of us need to know about these things!" Duke glowered at Tristan, causing the pointy-headed biker to grin nervously, eyes darting uncertainly toward Yugi.

"Ahhh, Yugi?  You wanna help me out here?"  Yugi watched Duke closely, as though he were trying to decide if he would truly understand.  He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the sharp cries of Mokuba, squirming about in his brother's grip, arms and legs flailing as though trying to escape some unseen assailant.

*****

Kaiba had moved away from the group, taking advantage of the fact that Joey and Tea had lost interest in his younger brother.  He could care less about Yugi's problems; he was more worried about his brother.  He watched Joey and Tea run to Yugi as a hawk watches a hunter.  Slowly, cautiously, he moved closer to his younger brother, kneeling down before him and staring into his vacant eyes.

"Mokuba?  Can you hear me?"  The boy didn't move, just kept sucking at his thumb like a toddler.  Seto reached forward and pulled the hand from his mouth, watching with disturbed curiosity as the boy replaced it back into his mouth. "Mokuba, please, it's me!  It's Seto!"  He stared at the curled child, his brows furrowing as his eyes darted toward Joey and Tea as they tried to help the spiky-headed duelist.  He hung his head in defeat: whatever had happened to Mokuba, he'd been too distracted to stop it.  He'd been so obsessed with protecting him, that he'd forgotten that perhaps there were other dangers in the building besides Yugi's gang.  Seto lifted a hand to the tiny child's shoulder, "Mokuba, whatever's happened to you… I'm sorry I was too late.  I'm here for you now.  Please, let me help you…"

Mokuba felt the warm hand squeeze his shoulder, and in a dizzying flash remembered what had happened his first night at the Overlook.  The ghostly comforting hand in the darkness followed by the cryptic voice from Pegasus' mind – in that instant Mokuba had felt such hatred and distrust for the man, a distrust which was quickly fading in light of the true nature of the Overlook Hotel. He remembered his panic as the hotel had come between him and his brother, and the desperate call he'd finally made to the Creator of Duel Monsters. He'd received only a scattered response – maybe Pegasus wasn't coming, maybe he'd lied, maybe he was laughing at him, or maybe Mokuba wasn't strong enough to reach the older man. Then his memories turned darker as he remembered the looming shadows in the kitchen, and the stench which had heralded the horrible things which had ambled forward from their sealed prison. They were not happy to have been locked away after coming so close to capturing Yugi and Joey the other day, no, not at all. Mokuba had covered his eyes and counted aloud, one, two, three, but the things had only come closer. He could imagine their horrible skinless faces, the moving white things behind their empty eyes as they leaned in to grab the child who kept spoiling their fun. Mokuba had felt his face wet with tears, but he only moaned, the sound echoing out and back to him in the metallic kitchen as he backpedaled from the things, reeling, his sneakered feet squeaking only a moment as he felt the press of the closed impassive door at his back. "Please, please don't – don't – don't pleaseohpleaseohplease …" Despite his fear, his terror for himself, his brother, and everyone else, he'd opened his eyes wide, but the sight was too horrible. It was as he'd imagined, and he'd tried to scream but the sound got lost somewhere and he'd been panting instead, trying to breathe the stench as little as possible because it was just so awful. The sound rang in his ears as though it were happening again, despite the concern of his approaching big brother. He heard only the sound, saw only the deepening shadows that loomed over him, the stench of decayed things, the slick, slippery sound their limbs made as they'd moved across the linoleum floor, the iron grip that wrapped around his throat, his shoulders as he was lifted from his protective ball on the floor. He stared helpless as an injured bird stares at a snake, paralyzed by his own fear, unable to turn away as the pressure on his throat increased, blocking the air from his lungs …

Mokuba screamed, he screamed with all his might, he screamed so loud it made his throat sore, and Seto, who had placed his hand on his little brother's shoulder to begin with, jumped in surprise.  Kaiba did the only thing he could do to help; he wrapped his arms around his younger brother as the child cupped his scarred hands around his ears, tears streaming down his face as he recalled the events of the morning when he was locked within the kitchen.

"Mokuba, it's me, Seto!  Please calm down, it's okay!  Listen to me, it's alright, I just want to make sure you're okay!" Seto held his brother tight, but even with the child's face pushed against his chest, the boy kept screaming, his face red and his arms and legs flailing.  But Kaiba only held his little brother all the closer, attempting to keep him still so he wouldn't get hurt.  The bushy-headed kid was completely unaware of his brother, though, and kicked and screamed all the harder.  In his vision, the slippery things were still clutching him, his big brother's hands were the decaying arms of the dead men from the meat locker, and all Mokuba knew was that he had to get away from them as fast as he could. In his mind he was stranded, alone and rendered immobile by the gorgon-like vision of the horrible things. They were so angry, in so much pain for so very long, and to them anyone who wasn't locked in with them was prey. There was no thought but pure rage in the dead things, and Mokuba tried with all his might to will his limbs to action. In the real world, Seto held the struggling little boy, dully noting each punch and kick from his tiny brother with a growing despair.  The Dragon Master paled as he watched a slight trickle of drool slid down the boy's chin, followed by a bubbling gush of spittle that made Seto remember how he looked as an infant – incapable of caring for himself and utterly helpless.  "Mokuba please – " Then the cold, unfriendly darkness began to settle over the child's vision, and Mokuba uttered a final wail of pure terror and agony before collapsing, limp and still once again, against Seto's chest. 

No one knew how to react, and for a long moment only the resentful ticking of the grandfather clock marked them. Seto looked down at his sleeping brother in complete confusion, brushing the unruly ebony hair aside to confirm what he suspected – the boy was in fact asleep. Seto wiped his dirty sleeve across Mokuba's face, flinching slightly as the boy's head lolled to the side.  Seto simply couldn't believe how pale his brother was; the bruises looked like swollen brands seeming to forever mar the frail skin.  Seto took in a deep breath, and then looked to the rest of the stunned group. He spoke determinedly enough, but the fear was evident in his eyes and in the slight wavering of his normally confident voice.  He put an arm out to emphasize his words, making the others flinch at how terribly the thin fingers trembled with fear and impotent rage.  "Anyone care to guess what that was all about?"

Yugi shook his head wearily, bravely breaking the silence that had come over the group at such a terrible sight. "I don't know, but I think it all ties in together somehow. The hotel is – "

"This has nothing to do with the hotel, Yugi, this concerns my brother."

"I know, but I think the hotel is behind this somehow and – "

Seto waved his hand and stood, the sleeping Mokuba clutched tight in his arms. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard from you, Yugi. Don't blame the hotel." Mokuba stirred in his arms at the statement then fell still. "I don't know what's going on, but I intend to get to the bottom of it. If none of us were around to hurt Mokuba, then it can only mean one thing: someone else is in the hotel with us."

Duke nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, I thought so too when I was upstairs with Tristan. There was some noise in one of the rooms."

Kaiba's face remained stony.  "Which room was it?"

Tristan shook his head, stepping toward the taller boy. "Woah, Kaiba.  As much as I don't like you, there's no way I'm letting you go into that room."

Seto was unmoved.  "If someone else is in this house, then they hurt my brother.  I'm going to go settle this.  For all we know, he could be the cause of all the shit that's happened so far.  You want me just to sit here and let this continue?  No, I don't think so."

"I agree! That hobo could've caused all this stuff to happen." Duke nodded with approval.  The cynical part of his mind flew back to the image of the photographs with their dead eyes, but he decided that it must have been his imagination.  Since Tristan was so damn paranoid, and moving around like something was going to jump them, it must have made him start to see things that weren't there.  It was a safe, sturdy explanation, and Duke latched onto it.  "Why don't Kaiba and I go kick the bum out?"

Tea looked at the three as though they were nuts.  "You guys are crazy!  You're in no position to be kicking anybody out of here like that, Kaiba.  You're an absolute mess, I can smell you from the next room!"

"I'm not going to impress him, Tea, that's the last thing on my mind." Kaiba smirked.

"That's not what I mean," Tea folded her arms.  "You've got wounds all over you, and that arm looks terrible!  I've got antiseptic right upstairs; it won't take but a moment.  You and Joey need to start taking care of yourselves."

Joey took a step back, "Hey now, don't put me in th' same group as Kaiba over there!  He's a walking ambulance candidate!"

"I really don't think it's a good idea," Yugi spoke hoarsely, his eyes focused on the ground.  "Before Yami and I had our… problem, he said that the hotel was the cause of all this, not some weirdo guy upstairs."

"Is your spirit always right, Yugi?  Do you trust him over your own sense?" Kaiba narrowed his eyes at the boy, a grim smile playing on his lips.  "I bet you still believe in the boogeyman."  Then he cast a glance at Duke.  "And as for you, I'm doing this alone."

"Hold on, now.  Pegasus left me in charge, remember?  I'm coming with you and that's final." Duke grinned cockily into the storm of Kaiba's glare.

"I don't take orders from him, and I don't need a sidekick like you to hang around and get in my way."  Kaiba turned, still carrying his younger brother in his arms.

"Wait a minute!  I discovered him!  You wouldn't have anybody to beat up if it weren't for me!" Duke hurried over, but stopped in his tracks when Kaiba spun around.

"You mean you could have kept this from happening?  If you'd just done your job earlier, my brother wouldn't be comatose?!"  Kaiba ground his teeth, and Duke couldn't help but take a step backwards.

Joey moved forward to intervene, but Tristan was already speaking.  "I stopped him, Kaiba.  And I'm gonna stop you too.  There's no hobo up there. Whatever's up there isn't alive, and I don't think even you wanna mess with it.  If it's responsible for what happened to Mokuba, then I doubt any of your threats are gonna do any good."

Duke shook his head. "Man, do you always sound so paranoid, Tristan?  I appreciate you taking up for me, but I don't need other people to fight my battles."  He tossed a set of dice into the air, smiling as he caught them in his other hand.  "Besides, I don't think Kaiba and I have much to worry about, if this guy's only defense is to piss on people's shoes…"

"No, don't you remember what happened to me?" Tristan exclaimed, pointing up the collapsed stairs at the far end of the lobby.  "I got soaked remember?  I doubt any hobo could've caused that much water to appear."

"What exactly did happen, buddy?" Joey gave his friend a nudge.

Tristan looked to the side for a moment, obviously uncomfortable about remembering the incident.  "After Duke fell down the stairs, I tried to see if he was okay, but the stairway was too dark, and I couldn't angle my flashlight good enough to see anything.  Then I felt something wet on my shoes, and as I looked down, I saw I was standing in ankle-deep water.  I looked down the hall, and actually saw the water running down the walls, like the entire hotel was flooding or something."

Kaiba scoffed, "That's impossible, Tristan.  There wasn't any water damage up there, it would have been terribly obvious."

"Hate ta rain on your parade, buddy, but the floor woulda squeaked or somethin', even on our end of the hall." Joey pointed out, but Tristan shook his head.

"No, look, there's something else.  I saw something too.  Something came outta that room when Duke and I were running to the medical room."

Joey laughed, "You ran?" He clutched Tristan's shoulder, batting his eyes and grinning from ear to ear.  "Ooh, big tough guy got scared of a little water!"  Tristan shoved him aside.

"Did you see anything, Duke?" Yugi turned to the dicey duelist, "You told me you saw something up there, something that shook you up pretty bad – in fact that's what caused you to fall down the stairs in the first place." Yugi watched the other boy carefully as Duke shrugged uncertainly.

"I don't know what I saw.  Probably nothing since Tristan was freaking out over a little water."

 "It wasn't a little water!  We're talkin' rivers!" Tristan stared at Duke in complete disbelief.  He'd thought for certain that the dark-haired Dungeon Dice duelist had come to believe what had happened upstairs, but now his only compatriot was turning on him.  "Duke, you can't tell me you didn't see somethin' up there!"

Duke slid the pair of dice between his thumb and first two fingers, a mask of indifference settling on his normally wily features.  "I don't know about you, Tristan, but I didn't *see* anything. I did *hear*, though, and all I heard was an angry hobo.  That bastard messed up a good pair of shoes, and I've got a score to settle.  Besides," he grinned slyly, tossing the dice into the air and catching them with one hand dramatically.  "It's my job so I might as well enjoy it."

Tristan narrowed his eyes. "Well did you *hear* anything that made you fall backwards down those stairs?"

Duke's eyes went vacant for a moment and he seemed to shiver, as though he'd been slapped in the face by a beautiful woman. Then he seemed to reel himself in again, plastering his trademarked cocky smile on his face as he twirled a bit of dark hair around one finger. "I just lost my balance, that's all."

Kaiba nodded, "That's easy to do in this place, I've noticed." He glanced down at his brother with grim determination.  

Tea sighed, moving toward the taller boy, "I'm sorry I accused you of hurting Mokuba, Kaiba."

"It's alright, Tea, I understand."  All eyes turned to the disheveled Kaiba and the small boy in his arms.

Tea blinked, "You do?"

"Of course," Kaiba smiled slightly, "You were only looking out for Mokuba.  At least I know you'll help me keep an eye on him." He stared at the small boy in his arms, and for a moment, covered in dust, one arm ragged and bleeding freshly through the torn white trench coat, his unconscious brother in his arms limp as a rag doll, Seto Kaiba exuded a look of utter helplessness, as though for the first time there was nothing he could do against that which threatened the most important person in his life. He stood a little apart from the group, and compared to the rest, he was isolated and alone despite the offers of company, companionship, and sympathy which their worried eyes seemed to offer. A part of him wanted to tell them everything, but some shadowed self murmured warnings, reminders of weakness and the dangers of depending on others. He sighed, and for a moment he looked far beyond his age, but when he raised his gaze once more, the old arrogance had returned.  "I want somebody to watch over him at all times."  Kaiba skimmed over the group, his eyes eventually resting on Tristan.  "Can I trust you with my brother, Tristan?"  Kaiba smiled, his eyes narrowing, "At least I know he won't drown."

The pointy-haired duelist stared at Kaiba with uncertainty.  If he said yes, Kaiba would undoubtedly blame him for anything that happened to Mokuba – from a paper cut to the common cold.  But if he said no, then Kaiba would place him on the list of untrustworthies, thereby making him a prime target for his next temper tantrum.  But Mokuba looked so cute and helpless, and he recalled Duelist Kingdom when Yugi was facing Pegasus in the final duel.  He'd found Mokuba locked in a cell, a soulless shell of the laughing, carefree kid he'd glimpsed.  In fact, he was kind of reminded of that same shell as he stared at the comatose Mokuba, helpless and frail in his brother's arms.  Tristan knew, no matter what Kaiba did to him, he couldn't refuse helping the kid another time.  "Fine, I'll take him." Tristan moved forward to take the boy, but the menace in Kaiba's eyes made him pause. He stood uncertainly, unsure of what the other boy wanted to do.  "Um … Don't worry, Kaiba.  I'll look out for him.  He won't drown on my watch."

"You'd better, Tristan, because if I find anything else wrong with him when I return from dealing with Duke's hobo, I'll hold you personally responsible." The look in Kaiba's icy blue eyes made Tristan nervous. "Come upstairs. I'll put him to bed and you can sit like a good little boy and guard him."


	13. Return to the Meat Locker and Yellow Pik...

Wow, what a load of reviews this time around!  Needless to say, Kabuki and I are still beaming with pride.  Let's start with the responses, shall we?

sakuya – Duke and his hobo.  What a combination, eh?  Well, you won't get to see what Kaiba's up to in this chapter, but don't worry, pretty soon you'll be sick of him.  *heehee*  By the way, I think schizophrenic was a *perfect* word for that last chapter.  Trouble is that I think it's almost too apt, ya know?  *g* Thanks for the review, as always, sakuya!

Malik Fan - *Makes a note to not allow MF to have anything that might be used as a weapon in the future.* Well of course you're a special person!  *nervous laughter* Aside to Yami MF: Are you sure you're the yami here?

Anime*2000 – Maybe we should start some type of slash between Duke and his hobo.  *insert mental image* O.O  Okay, well, maybe that would be a bad idea…  Here, Anime*2000, take your dose of update before you start having side effects.  *g* Thanks for the review!

Metranome – An idiot or noble, I suppose Seto's always a paradox.  Heehee, but that's probably why I love him so much.  Duke's middle name might as well be arrogance, but then again we don't know exactly how much he paid for those shoes.  *g*  You liked the Mokuba episode?  That's what sent most of the reviewers over the deep end, but we're fixing up a lovely little padded cell for them.  *evil grin* I would love to see a lawsuit over all this, but really, what would their basis be?  We were haunted at the Overlook?  I don't think that's gonna stand up in court.  *g*  Well, if anything bad happens to Duke in the future, we'll just chalk it up to getting bad karma since he's been practically asking for it this whole story.  *s*

darklight – Well… Seto hasn't really given Mokuba up, not yet.  Don't be fooled by his 'don't-care' exterior.  Let's face it, the guy's a ticking time bomb for lack of a better phrase.  *g*  I'm afraid both Mokuba and Yami are out of commission for the duration of this chapter, but you really can't expect too much out of the poor guys, they've been through a lot!  Pegasus must make an appearance b/c Kabuki's in the writing team *s* so don't worry.  Believe it or not he's going to be a major character in future chapters.  Hmm, about room 217, I'm afraid you'll only be able to find out when Duke and Kaiba make their grand entrance.  You know, I agree with you too about Seto, sometimes I think he really does have magical powers and stuff like Yugi but he just doesn't know about it.  Like maybe his adoptive father held it from him or something.  Hm, maybe I'll write a story on it someday just for fun.  *g* We love causing suspense, and you're sure to get a bunch of it in this next chappie. *s*

Emerald Dragyn RC – Nope, Seto's not a psycho, um, for the moment anyways.  But you'll find out more about him in the next chapter.  In this chappie you've got more things to worry about than Seto.  *heehee*  Oh, I'm afraid even hugs won't rouse poor Mokuba from his catatonic slumber.  Maybe he needs coffee, that always works for me!  *s*  Thanks for the great review!

Josh – Well, of course it's scary, surely you wouldn't expect anything less from this fic!  *s*  Oh man, you read it a 3 in the morning?  *pats back* You poor thing, from what we've heard that's not necessarily a good idea, especially if it's your first time reading it.  We're always glad to have a new reviewer, welcome!  Hopefully this chapter will leave you just as frightened as the others did.  In fact we're counting on it!  *maniacal laughter*

Shadow Guardian of the Gate – Ooh, another new reviewer!  It's great!  Yeah, you've gotta feel bad for poor Mokuba and Yami, and I had the same problem whenever I saw the movie.  Only a fantastic film like that could inspire such a fun fic, right?  Thanks for reviewing!

Vyctori – Heehee, well foreshadowing isn't *exactly* the same as a cliffhanger, right?  *blinks hopefully*  Yeah, cliffhangers and foreshadowing might not be much fun for the readers, but for the writers it's a beautiful tool!  *heehee* You like the dicey duelist, me too!  You know when we used it the first time we weren't sure if it'd go over well, because it actually doesn't make much sense but I think it's an apt description for him.  *g*  Well the less you describe, the more the reader can envision, and let me warn you ahead of time that this chappie's no exception.  Haha!  I'm so glad someone found that quote as funny as we did!  Obviously Tristan's never had to search for a spirit before.  *heehee*  Thanks again for the fabulous review!

BlackHoleSun – Oh no, not yet, we can't fulfill all your expectations by giving you Duke vs. the Hobo part 2 already!  We've gotta build suspense first cause that's the best part!  *evil grin*  Well, we're glad we can keep you on your toes, hopefully we'll keep with that impressive pattern.  Thanks for the review!

Mimiru – Yeah well, Duke feels he's gotta own something in this weirdo hotel I suppose.  Hopefully that doesn't make him responsible for whoever it hurts.  *shrug*  Oh well, he's asking for it.  With the Seto, Joey, Tristan, and Duke combined, it's no wonder this group is having so many problems in this hotel!  Thanks for the review!

moonymonster - *awards moony a medal with Mokuba's face plastered to front*  Here's your award for being able to hook –er, I mean, request this story to someone.  Heheheh, we knew we'd get a … disconcerting response from you after Mokuba's ordeal.  Poor kid, he's getting tortured a lot in this ficy, huh?  Tristan makes sense?  Hm, I suppose it's possible, in a house of loonies I guess anybody as weird as Tristan can make sense.  *g*  Haha, Duke and Seto are gonna die, that's so funny!  Probably due to their rash stupidity I suppose, but I guess nobody's perfect, huh?  Thanks again for the great review!

Amanda Parry – Thanks, we're glad you think the fic's so well written.  Um, spelling errors?  Oh darn, well I guess even with two writers we still make mistakes.  *shrug* Sorry about that, but if you'll just email one of us, we'd be glad to fix them whenever you spot them.  Glad you got Chapter 6 by the way, I heard Kabuki emailed it to you.  If you ever have that problem again just let us know, it's no big deal.  Thank you for the review!

Chibi Arwen – Uh oh… *backs away from the psychotic ducktapped Chibi Arwen in Duo's arms*  heheheh… Um, sorry?  *nudges Kabuki next to the computer*  Um, I think we need to write more, Buki!  *typetypetypetypetype*  *g* Thanks for the review, we always enjoy the emotional outbursts of our riled readers!  *s*

Kayrie – Ooh, to be compared with Poe, that's quite an honor!  Heehee, we're glad you spotted REDRUM, and you know what it means. *wink* Thanks for reviewing, we're always glad to spot new reviewers.  Please come back more often!

And now we take you back, ladies and gentlemen, back into the depths of the frighteningly horrific Overlook Hotel.  Keep your doors locked and watch out for suspicious-looking hobos that might want to take a piss on your shoes.  *g*  We're taking you away from Room 217 for the moment, surprisingly enough, and returning to the Meat Locker.  O.O  As you can imagine, our heroes and the writers need support… so please don't shy away from leaving a review.  *s*

Sylvia & Kabuki

*****

Chapter 13:

Tea watched as Kaiba, Duke and Tristan piled into the elevator, the frighteningly limp form of Mokuba cradled against his brother's chest, breathing in a slow, weak rhythm.  She couldn't help her reaction when she'd seen Kaiba huddled over him on the kitchen floor, especially after watching him and Joey fight outside.  It wasn't that she felt remiss of guilt, she most certainly felt bad about accosting Kaiba and arguing with Joey too, but she still felt her accusation was valid. Kaiba had indeed been acting out of the ordinary, and she took comfort in the idea that her accusations would perhaps keep the arrogant businessman from continuing to harm others. The elevator doors slid closed followed by the familiar whirring noise as the car lifted toward the higher levels. She shook her head with worry, turning her gaze toward Yugi who had curled up in one of the large leather chairs, the back cushions loomed far higher than the short boy's head and made him appear terribly small. "Oh Yugi, are you sure you shouldn't go with them? Maybe it would be a good idea for you to lie down for a while."

"No, Tea. I can't just lay around while Yami could be hurt or … or worse …"  Yugi dipped his head down in shame, tears still gleaming in his eyes.  "I wish I was stronger.  I wish I could have helped him."

"Yug, don' talk like that. Ya know it'll be ok if Tea and I are here ta help. We'll find 'im, so don' worry!" Joey ruffled his friend's spiky hair affectionately, marveling for a moment at how the unnaturally springy points bounced back into their original positions.

"That's right, Yugi, we've always been here for you, and we'll help you in any way we can."  Tea took Yugi's hand in her own, her carefully manicured fingernails gleaming in Yugi's downcast sight.

Joey nodded. "We'll find 'im, but I think we need ta wait for a bit. If tha hotel could hurt Mokuba like that and separate you an' Yami at tha same time, then I dunno how we'll be able ta --"

"Oh Joey, would you please stop with that evil hotel stuff? I know you're just trying to help, but I don't see how blaming the hotel will do any good." Tea cast a frustrated glare in Joey's direction.  She was tired of the subject and more worried about Yugi's sanity than some creepy hotel.  "Kaiba may be crazy, but I think he has a point. Only someone else, someone human, could have hurt Mokuba like that. You all just watch too many horror movies.  Didn't you see those bruises?  I'd like to see how a hotel could leave handprints on some poor little kid's neck."  Tea shook her head in defeat, just the very image of Mokuba's glassy eyes as he'd thrusted and squirmed in his big brother's grip made her hands tremble.

"Course, I saw 'em. I don't see how that makes any difference though, Tea. The fact is that th' hotel did it. I don't know how I can prove it, but I know that the hotel's behind all of this. You believe me, don'chya Yug?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I believe you, Joey." Yugi gave Tea's shaky hands a slight reassuring squeeze.  "Yami said that the hotel was behind it all and … and even though he's not …" Tea could help but wince at her friend's inability to speak, but resolutely Yugi swallowed the lump in his throat and continued.  "Even though he's not here, I have to help him. The Overlook has to be stopped. It's only that, well, I don't know how we're going to do it."

"Yugi," Tea knelt beside his chair, her eyes shimmering with emotion. "I don't know about the hotel being the cause of all this, but if you believe it then it must be true. I told you I'd follow and support you, Yugi, and I'm going to do just that. Remember our sign of friendship? The one I drew on all of our hands before you fought Kaiba for your Grandpa that first time?"

Yugi nodded, brightening a little at the mention of it. It had been the first time he'd ever really felt like he was part of something greater, something more important than a simple card game. He treasured his friends just as much as his Millennium Puzzle or his own life, even before he'd come to know Yami. "Sure I remember, Tea. It really helped me in the end. The knowledge that you all believed in me helped me to gain the courage to avenge my Grandpa. It reminded me that it wasn't just a game between Kaiba and me; I was dueling for you, Grandpa, Joey, and Tristan too."

Tea beamed, wrapping her slim arms around Yugi's neck in an awkward but warm embrace. "Well Yami was in our group then, even though we didn't know it.  And just as we supported you in dueling Kaiba, we'll help find Yami.  He's our friend too, Yugi, just as much as you are." She backed away and winked.  "We'll find him."

"Yeah, Yug, we never let our friends down!"

"Thanks you guys! You're the best." Yugi wiped his eyes with one cold, wet sleeve.  "I'm …feeling better actually. I want to help. We should see if we can find out as much about this hotel as possible. Somehow I think that understanding the hotel is the key to finding Yami."  Yugi stood, a sudden burst of energy revitalizing his features.  "I don't think Pegasus knows anymore than we do, so I doubt we'll come across another of his journals like after his tournament."

"Then it's gonna be a lot harder, Yug. I don't think the hotel wants us ta find anythin' out about it."

"Then we'll just have to search harder. Don't worry about me so much you guys. I'll be ok as long as I have you to help me."

Tea smiled, staring at the elevator as it shuddered to a halt on the second floor. She thought of how broken Mokuba had seemed, so different from the laughing, fiery boy she'd first met on Pegasus' island. And Kaiba … he'd seemed so lost and helpless. She hadn't seen him so defeated since the near destruction of his Ultimate Blue-Eyes White Dragon in his final battle against Yugi. After that, he'd entered the castle and dueled a losing battle where none of his underhanded tricks could save him, despite his devotion to young Mokuba. "Do you think we're doing the right thing letting Duke and Kaiba go off like that?"

The King of Games shrugged, an inescapable frown marring his usually optimistic features.  "I don't know, Tea.  But with Kaiba acting so strange and seeing that we still have all this work to do, I don't think we really have any other choice, do you?"

Tea clasped her hands, her eyes wide as she remembered all the work they'd been assigned over the weekend.  "Oh my god!  The chores!" 

"Yeah, I know, I don't know how we're gonna get them done now.  At least the electricity works, I guess." Yugi's gaze was downcast.

"Whoa, hold on a minute, guys.  Didja forget about ol' Joey?  Mokuba an' I've been trimmin' those hedges all mornin', and they look mighty fine if I do say so myself."  Joey smiled proudly, walking away from the elevator doors to join his two companions.  "All we've gotta do now is that hedge maze in da back, and we'll be done!"

"You mean all *you* have to do…" Tea sighed, her gaze unintentionally roaming back to the elevator doors.

"Oh yeah…" Joey rubbed the back of his neck with discomfort.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Yugi stared up at his tough friend with such a pleading expression that it drew Joey forward.

"Which one? Mokuba or Kaiba?"

Yugi managed a shadow of a smile, "I mean Mokuba. What do you think happened to him back there?  It wasn't a hobo that did it to him, I know it."

"Well, when I went in ta see if Mokuba was okay and all, and Tea was screamin' at Kaiba, I noticed somethin'.  Ya know the freezer doors in there?  The place where we saw all those…" Joey looked away for a moment as a shiver ran down his spine, "Well, it was open a bit, and I wonder if those things had anythin' to do with what happened to da kid."

Yugi's eyes went wide and his face went pale, he remembered the horrific fear that had overwhelmed him as the terrible vision attempted to materialize, despite the efforts of poor Yami. He remembered how in the end Tea had to pull him to safety, dragging him from the strange enchantment the hotel had spun around him.  Not even Yami had been able to pull him from the trance, and now Yami was gone. The spiky-headed boy shook his head and got to his feet.  "What about the table we'd put in front of it?  You all said those things couldn't move it!  That they wouldn't be able to get out!"

"I was hopin' they'd be stuck there, but after all I've been seein' I don't trust anything in this place. Besides," Joey's eyes lingered to the darkened hallway that lead to the kitchen doors.  Even with the blaring sunlight streaming through the windows, it seemed as though the metallic kitchen refused such light.  It was the very memory of those creatures from yesterday that had kept Mokuba and Joey from grabbing some food in the wee hours of the morning before they'd headed outside to trim the hedges.  "I think these things are more powerful than we're givin' 'em credit for, Yug.  After what happened to you and Yami back there, you can't possibly disagree, man."

Yugi sighed and shook his head, realizing for the first time that perhaps he and his friends were in over their heads.  Kaiba had been acting like a lunatic the entire time, and if Yugi had only stayed behind like his instincts had told him before Seto and Joey had fought, perhaps Mokuba wouldn't have been hurt.  Maybe the spirits, or ghosts, or the stupid hotel would have spared the poor child.  Yugi thought back to the vacant gaze, the horrible fit Mokuba had had earlier, and felt he had to make sure the meat locker things didn't get out a second time.  He owed Mokuba that much.  "Well, we've gotta close it back, Joey.  We don't have a choice."

Joey nodded slowly, turning to Tea who'd curled up on one of the sofas, knees drawn to her chest.  "Ya know ya don't haveta come if ya don't wanna, Tea."  The girl nodded, but rose to her feet.

"I know, Joey, but I've got to stay with Yugi to make sure nothing else happens to him. And besides I … I don't want to be alone with Kaiba running loose."  

The blond nodded, raking a hand through his bushy hair in frustration.  "I don't think you have ta worry bout Kaiba. I think he's just worried bout his lil brother more than anythin'."

"If you say so, but I still don't trust him."

Yugi sighed, reaching out and grasping the hands of both friends. "We have to stick together, you guys. Let's go get this over with. I'll feel a lot better with that meat locker closed up."

Joey and Tea nodded solemnly, and together the three made their way to the kitchen, pushing the double doors open with caution.  Joey looked around the room, no longer distracted by the sad sight of Kaiba kneeling with his brother or Tea's shrieks of panic.  This time he knew what he was looking for, and even though his body still ached from the fight earlier, he forced himself to pay attention.  Several plates from the table they'd used for breakfast had been knocked over and a glass of Coke was still dripping onto the linoleum tile, forming a dark puddle beneath the card table.  Tea knelt down to the amber liquid, looking for any shoe print, if it was indeed a person that had hurt Mokuba, or any kind of clue as to where the perpetrator could have gone.  

Tea shook her head, "I don't see anything over here, guys.  For all I know Seto could have knocked these things over in a rush to get to Mokuba."

Yugi picked up his hand from the floor, examining something on his fingers.  "Whatever it was, it made the floor all gooey over here. There's sticky stuff everywhere."

"Are ya sure it's not Coke, Yug?" Joey walked to the back of the room, noticing then the slimy trail that emerged from the meat locker's entrance.  "I guess that answers that." He followed the ooze with his eyes, noting grimly that they ended at the entrance of the kitchen.  

Yugi and Tea had crept forward, peering at the trail curiously. "That's definitely not Coke."

Joey nodded and swallowed hard, moving again toward the freezer; the large heavy door had been left open a small crack by whoever had opened it.  The optimistic side of him suddenly wondered if perhaps it had been the strange hobo that Duke insisted that he'd seen upstairs.  Maybe the guy had come down to the main floor for some reason and attacked Mokuba -- that would explain the strange goo on the floor from the water from upstairs.  He could have run into the meat locker to hide, and Joey tried to encourage himself that he could handle some crazy guy, even if he was armed, the bushy-headed blond would prefer an assault of that nature than something as terrible and horrifying as what he'd seen earlier behind that metal door. He was exhausted, but he knew he could handle a street fight.

"Guys, I think… I think it's in the locker," Joey announced even though he knew the others already suspected his fears.  A piece of Joey's mind indeed confirmed that they'd all known something was wrong and waiting for them even before they'd decided to journey to the kitchen.  For Joey it was terribly obvious that no person could possibly cause that much mental damage on a kid like Mokuba, he knew the child was much stronger than to be that upset over somebody trying to kill him.  Hell, it happened all the time. No, Joey had been afraid all along that something far more disturbing, something terribly supernatural had hurt Mokuba. He wasn't sure if the others knew exactly what was on his mind, but they did act accordingly, all eyes turning toward the suspicious meat locker in dreadful apprehension.

Joey stopped moving forward, a cold fear forming in his limbs.  His mouth went dry, and for one of the very few times in his life Joey was terrified.  He wanted to run back, to get out of the damned hotel as fast as he could. Ta hell with the rest of the gang, the panicky part of his mind seemed to say.  He wanted to just run and run until the hotel was far behind his heels and he didn't have to do what he knew he must.  He felt Tea place a comforting hand on his shoulder, followed by Yugi's presence to the right, and he knew he couldn't leave them.  He couldn't leave Tristan, he couldn't leave Duke, hell he couldn't even leave Kaiba, as much of a pain the guy had been to him all weekend.  And as Joey thought back to the small sobbing child he'd hugged earlier that morning, the cold winter snow flinging about their faces, the hot tears falling onto his hands, he knew he could never leave Mokuba behind.  He was a tough guy, a duelist, and a friend to those who needed him, but above all else he was a big brother. There was no way he'd leave Mokuba at the mercy of the Overlook – no matter what happened. 

Joey reached deep into himself then, and pulled a strength from somewhere, from some place he never knew existed, and he promised himself that no matter what happened, he would protect those he cared for, he would protect his friends, no matter what the accursed hotel threw at them. Joey moved forward with Tea and Yugi at either side toward the meat locker.  A cool white cloudy breeze puffed through the crack, reminding Joey of something a dragon's lair might look like.

"I guess the generator got the freezer working again…" Yugi's voice was small within the hollow metal kitchen.  

"I guess so, but I don't hear any motor running." Joey nodded absently, moving forward slowly with an arm outstretched to the door, one thought in mind.  He felt the cool metal against the palm of his hand as he tried to push the door closed, but the weight was intense.  He put two arms up, the muscles aching from the fight with Kaiba and the trimming he'd done with Mokuba earlier. He grunted with the effort, and soon Yugi and Tea came to join him, flanking either side as together they put all their strength into the act.

"It's stuck!" Tea huffed and pushed her shoulder against the door, straining to add as much of her own strength as possible. "It won't even budge!"

Yugi stepped backward and nodded. "I'll go around and see if there's anything stuck in the doorjamb."

"Yug, no!" Joey growled at his friend, nearly losing his balance as all his weight was flung against the immobile door. He recovered himself and tossed his head again. "Whatta 'bout those things in dere?!"

Yugi paused in mid-stride. He hadn't forgotten about the things he'd nearly glimpsed in the meat locker, he wondered if he'd have nightmares from that little encounter for the rest of his life, but he couldn't just let his friends waste their energy pushing uselessly against a door. It was obviously stuck, and if he went around to check it himself, he could keep his friends from being in any danger. The room was already cold from the snow outside and the lack of a heater, but somehow the temperature had plummeted in the short time the three friends had been in the kitchen. Yugi didn't know what the cold snap could mean, but it probably didn't bode well for him or his friends. The sooner they got out of the kitchen and away from the meat locker, the better. "I'll be okay. You two just keep pushing."

"Yug, get back 'ere!"

"Just keep pushing, you guys!"

Tea peered around the metal door, her blue eyes wide. "Just be careful, okay Yugi?"

"I will." Yugi turned away from them before Tea or Joey could drag the spiky-headed boy back. He knew that the hotel had done something bad to Yami, that somehow it had taken Yami away, but Yugi thought he could get the door closed without a problem. It wasn't just that, though. An acid pit of fear had begun to spread in his belly, and he knew that the real reason he wanted to court the danger was that he was curious. Like any kid, Yugi couldn't help but wonder at the meat locker. Joey and Mokuba had certainly seen something there, and their reactions had been ones of extreme terror and panic, but Yugi couldn't help but feel – well, jealous. He didn't understand why Yami and everyone else were so protective of him all the time, and he didn't understand why he'd been unable to see the things in the meat locker, despite the power of his Millennium Puzzle.

Had Yami prevented him from witnessing the sight, or did the flaw lie in Yugi alone?

It was a question burning enough to demand an answer. Yugi hadn't even thought about it until he'd returned to the kitchen after the fist fight between Kaiba and Joey. It was almost a foreign emotion, jealousy, but even Yugi wasn't prefect enough to have never felt such a thing. He was naturally curious, and the hotel wove all its webs to the exact specifications required of its proposed victims. The jealous urges he felt were so subtle as to remain safely rooted to his subconscious mind, masked by curiosity and the overwhelming desire to understand, a trait that Yugi and Yami had always shared. Full of the same confidence his dark half had displayed moments before being torn violently from the Millennium Puzzle, Yugi moved toward the inside of the door and began to search for anything which might be blocking his friends from closing it. "I don't see anything, guys!"

"Dat's nice, Yug – now get back 'ere!"

"C'mon, Yugi, let's just get out of here! It's getting colder by the minute."

Yugi could see his own breath condensing on the unnaturally cold air and had to agree. His teeth were already chattering, and there was no logical explanation for why the door wouldn't close anyway. He was about to turn and leave when a tiny movement in the corner of his vision caught his eye. He whirled around, blue jacket flaring and the puzzle around his neck jangling crazily as he spun, his violet eyes scanning for any indication of what had made the movement. His heart was pounding wildly, and he began to realize he wasn't in the best of places. "Y-yeah, let's g-get outta here."

He had just turned when the darkness intensified, a growing shadow loomed across the ground, eclipsing the tiny sliver of light from the kitchen as the door began to swing shut. "Joey! Tea! Don't – "

"We're not! Yugi, it's closing by itself! Pull harder, Joey!"

"I'm tryin'! Yug, get outta there before it – "

But Joey's words were lost as the soundproof door slammed shut, only the dull thudding of his friends as they pounded on the door echoed in his ears.  Pitch darkness surrounded the frightened boy, and Yugi could hear his thundering heartbeat in his ears.  He blinked a few times, turning around and attempting to see through the thick blackness which surrounded him.  As his vision slowly returned, he spied toward what he guessed to be the back of the locker, a small pinprick of light.

"Hello?" Yugi's voice was small and echoed around the freezing metallic room.  He shivered, wrapping his arms around himself for warmth.  "Is anybody there?  Are you the hob-… man from upstairs?"  His breath hitched in his throat and all he could think of was that hopefully it was a person.  "Please be a person, please be a person, I wish Yami was here, please be a person…" Yugi backed slowly against the metallic door, his teeth chattering uncontrollably as the freezing metal struck his back.  The pinprick of light grew, and he held up his arm to shield his eyes as a bright light, unnatural and out of place, began to swell, enveloping the boy in a brilliant white.  Yugi screamed; turning and banging on the metal door with all his might.  The world seemed fuzzy, his senses incomplete as the blackness which had surrounded him slowly faded to a pure white.

Flashes, visions played out before his eyes like an old film strip.  Jagged movements, cries of pain, agonized faces.  He watched with horror as a group of men squirmed and writhed on large meat hooks, the blood spilling down their legs and congealing on the cold metallic floor.  Dead, clouded eyes stared back at him as a thin ghastly hand gripped his arm.  Then sharp pained cries, and in the background, a low thudding sound gained ponderous momentum, pounding, pounding, a monotonous rhythm who's volume grew with each hammering, echoing drum. It was as though a giant heart were moving inexorably closer, pressing its heady rhythm into his very mind, pushing him hard enough to make the King of Games recoil, his fingers clammy and clutching the Millennium Puzzle about his neck as though it alone could rescue him from the frightful visions, the feeling of a great pressure closing in about him on all sides.

Yugi screamed, arms and legs flailing as instinctual panic gripped him.  The moans and cries increased, and tripping over his shoelaces, Yugi fell flat onto the metal floor, his eyes shut tight as he tried to rekindle the flames of logic.  His heart was pounding in time with the great thudding of the heart, and he took a few deep breaths, trying to maintain control and sense of self. He held the Puzzle tightly, remembering how long he'd worked to put it together, remembering the painstaking process with the absolute clarity of a person consumed by their task for years. He traced the edges of the upper pieces with his sweat slicked fingers, deliberately noting the shape of each individual piece, how it fit with the others, and trying to recall exactly what he'd been doing on the day when he'd fit the portion together. In his hands the Puzzle glowed, though with his eyes closed in concentration Yugi didn't see it. He focused on the detail of the Puzzle, and felt his body ease a little, his muscles release a small amount of tension as he reclaimed his sense of self and center. He swallowed, and slowly climbed back to his feet, watching the visions play across his mind and willing his heartbeat to slow down.  He would not end up like Mokuba, he would not let the things inhabiting the hotel get to him.  They were dead. Surely they couldn't hurt him, not really.

Yugi Moto opened his eyes, and though Yami wasn't near, the familiar warmth of the Sennen Eye glowed upon his forehead as the Puzzle flashed about his neck. He stared with violet eyes into the void, into the hulking shapes that lurched in the shadows of the meat locker, and saw nothing but an illusion. He stared at them, taking in all their grotesquerie and display, and then looked past them to the real horror, the beating heart of the Overlook itself, which seemed a black, formless thing in the residue of whatever evil had been performed within the dank history of the hotel. He took a step forward, confident in his own ability of perceive the truth. He was amazed at the Millennium Puzzle, which he'd thought only Yami had the power to access fully, and he marveled at himself as he took another step toward the slinking things and the throbbing, swollen shape which loomed just out of sight behind them --  
  


The light again. He was thrown back, and he felt the door handle against the middle of his back, hard and cold as the visions melted. They were gone as though they'd never been.

There was a click as the heavy door swung open, and Yugi nearly fell over as Joey and Tea practically leapt around the corner to see him. Moving as quickly as he could on such short legs, Yugi slipped through the small gap, his tennis shoes squeaking on the floor.  He fell into Tea with a grunt and the two fell to the floor in a heap.

"Yug!  Y'alright?" Joey cried as the ominous metal door slammed shut.  "Huh?  What gives?  I didn't shut that thing!"  The blond duelist tugged at the large handle, placing a foot on the wall and grunting with the effort.  Yugi disentangled himself from Tea, helping the girl to her feet with chagrin.

"Sorry, Tea.  I didn't mean to knock you down."

"Oh Yugi!  It's okay, as long as you're alright!"  She wrapped her spiky-headed friend in a great bear hug, temporarily squeezing the breath out of the small boy.  "If you'd been any bigger, Yugi, you would've been locked in there!  Oh, I don't know what Joey and I would've done!"

"What's wrong with this thing?" Joey cried, still attempting to open the immovable doors.  "It was open just a second ago!"

"Joey, stop it!" Tea released her hold on Yugi, walking over to Joey and smacking him on the back of the head.

"Ow!  What'd I do?"

 "Do you want to have to go through that all over again? First it wouldn't close, then it shut itself, nearly sealing Yugi inside! I don't trust that door – just leave it alone and let's get out of here before something else happens."

Yugi walked up to his two friends, eying the door suspiciously.  "I don't think that whatever's in there will bother us now. I'm pretty sure I scared it away."

Joey looked from his friend to the door and back again, scratching his head in bewilderment. "I'm really tired, Yug, so I might notta heard ya, but didjya just say that you scared off those things?" He shook his head, unruly blond mane brushing side to side. "Nah, ya couldn't 've, Yug! I saw 'em, and Mokuba did too. They were bad enough ta scare the kid all night, even this morning, and if ya ask me, I think they attacked 'im just a few minutes ago while Kaiba an' I were havin' it out."

Tea rolled her eyes, rubbing the gooseflesh from her arms. "Will you please stop talking like that, you guys? You're freaking me out."

Yugi nodded, one hand still gripping the puzzle like a vice. "Alright, Tea, we'll stop."

Joey nodded. "Yeah, I'm creepin' myself out." The blond glanced longingly at the double doors behind them.  "Can't we just get outta here?"

Reluctantly, Yugi nodded.  "I think it's safe enough for us to leave."

"Besides," Tea added amicably. "We've still got a bunch of chores to do!"

"Aw man!" Joey smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand.  "The hedges!  It's gotta be nearly one o'clock by now, and I've still got a lotta work ta do out there."

Yugi's shoulders slumped at the mention of chores.  He might possess the powerful Millennium Puzzle, but Yugi was still a kid at heart and the idea of chores made his skin crawl even more than the creatures in the locker had.  "Do we have to, Tea?  I mean, can't we just not do them and say that we did?"

"No, we can't.  I might not like Pegasus, but he is counting on us to take care of his hotel while he's away, and I'm not about to break a promise."  Tea moved determinedly toward the large double doors that marked the entrance to the kitchen they had only passed through a few moments before.

"Jeez, Tea, are you always this bossy?  I liked ya better when you were kickin' my butt at duel monsters than this…"  Yugi and Joey followed Tea as she left the kitchen and returned to the main lobby, waiting in irritation for the two stragglers to reach the elevator doors.  "Where're you goin', Tea?"

"I have work to do, Joey, and I'm not about to walk around this place by myself especially if there's somebody else here." She clutched her arms again, and Yugi had to smile as he noticed that Tea was far more bothered by the prospect of a living person within the building than a horde of ghostly entities.

"Well I can't come with ya," Joey rebuked.  "Didn't I just say I had a bunch of yard work ta do?  What are ya, deaf or somethin'?"

"Fine.  If you're not coming, then Yugi will just have to join me." She pushed the button for the elevator doors, completely ignoring the gaping expression on young Yugi's face.

"What do you mean, I've got to help?  I don't have to help, do I?  Joey, don't let her…"

"Now, now, Yug.  I've been workin' outside all day.  I think it's time you two actually did some work too.  Jeez, even Mokuba got some work done before he conked out."

"I don't care if you have a Millennium Puzzle or not, Yugi, you're going to help out.  I could use someone short like you to crawl under the beds upstairs and make sure everything's cleaned out." Tea grinned slyly at the frustrated King of Games.

"But-but- I just got rid of the ghost in the meat locker!  I've done work!" Yugi sputtered.

Tea rolled her eyes as the elevator dinged and the doors slid open, "Again about ghosts.  Really, Yugi, maybe it's a good thing you don't have Yami around so you can't force the poor spirit to do the work for you."

"But-but-but…" Before Yugi could voice any other objection, however, Tea had grabbed him by the wrist and yanked the short King of Games into the elevator.

As the doors slid shut, she waved at Joey, "Good luck outside!"  Then the two were gone and Joey smiled as the elevator slowly moved up into the upper floors.

"Finally!" He yawned and plopped down on a particularly comfortable-looking couch. The wooden frame squeaked a little with age, but the overstuffed green cushions were surprisingly comfortable despite the mildewed odor. "I was up all night and trimmed on the damn hedges once already today."  The exhausted gardener stared at the ceiling, noticing a large stuffed head of a buck mounted on the wall above the fireplace.  Joey hadn't actually been in this room during the day, except when he was arguing with Tea earlier, he hadn't even noticed it before.  He smiled into the large dark eyes, somehow innocent among the rest of the hostile hotel.  "I think ol' Joey deserves a little nap, don't you agree buddy?"

Joey allowed his eyes to slide shut, ready to enjoy a little nap for all his hard work, but then he heard the elevator shaft begin to move, lowering ominously to the first floor again.  He cracked an eye open, eyebrow raised as he stared at the doors with a mixture of curiosity and dread.  "I don't think that's Kaiba, do you?" he glanced warily at the impassive buck.  He thought of the terrible bruises on Mokuba's neck, how Kaiba and Duke were certain that they'd been made by someone living within the hotel.  He recalled uneasily that the meat locker had indeed been empty when Yugi was locked inside. Joey slowly got to his feet, watching the tiny black arrow above the elevator doors lazily chime as it lowered floor by floor, moving closer and closer to the first.  Joey looked around, trying to spy some type of weapon.  Well, if there truly was some kind of hobo or psycho living in the Overlook, Joey'd be damned if he wasn't prepared for it.  Spying the fireplace poker Duke had hastily nabbed when Kaiba had advanced on him the night before, Joey leapt for it, falling ungracefully to the floor as he tripped over one of the chair legs.

"Oh man…" The disheveled blond rubbed the back of his head in pain and finally took hold of the poker.  Then cautiously, still watching as the needle finally rested upon the first floor, he moved to the side of the doors, preparing to strike at whatever monster or ghost or hobo might jump out.  He pulled the poker back behind his head as he heard the familiar ding as the doors began to open.  Joey didn't want to give it time to react, and aimed high, expecting the man to be rather large considering the gruesome marks he'd left on Mokuba.

"Take that, you bastard!" He swung hard, jumping slightly as he heard a terribly familiar female shriek.

"Eeek!" Joey quickly retracted the weapon, shoving it behind his back as he spied Tea's face poke out from behind the elevator doors.  She was on hands and knees, and the look on her face might have forced poor Mokuba from his still state.  "Joey Wheeler! What in the world is your problem?!"

"I… uh… I thought dat… uh…" Joey fumbled for words, grinning slightly as he saw Yugi walk out of the elevator car.  "Ah, Yug, ya gotta help me, Tea's gonna kill me!"

But Yugi was pale, shaking a little as he inched out of the elevator.  "I think you deserve it, you nearly took our heads off!"  Joey's eyes grew wide as he backed away from the menacing glint in the eye of his friend.

"Well, uh, at least I aimed high, right?" His sheepish grin melted under the heated twin glares. "Look, I didn't know you two were comin' back! I thought dat the hobo got past Kaiba somehow and –"

"Joey Wheeler, do I look like a hobo to you? Since when do hobos wear skirts!"  Tea firmly bonked the dimwitted blond on the head, garnering a weak smile from their short companion..

"Ow!  Geez, if this is the kinda treatment I get for not hurting you two, maybe I shoulda aimed lower – Ow!"

"Come on, Yugi, let's go get those cleaning supplies while the puppy licks his wounds."

"Aw, come on, Tea, not you too!  A guy can't even make a teensy mistake once 'n a while without some weirdo jumpin' all over 'im."  Joey rubbed the top of his head as he watched Tea push on the front door of the hotel, he couldn't help but smile as she pushed in vain against the resolute wooden entrance.  "What's wrong, Tea?  Need a little help there?"

"No.. ugh… I'm just… ugh… fine, thank you."  Yugi went over to help her, giving his blond friend a disparaging look, and Joey eventually joined in as the three duelists pushed with all their might against the door.  Yugi recalled the meat locker, how the cold metal of the door seemed an entrance to another world, another realm, kind of like how he first was able to enter the soul chamber of the Millennium Puzzle and speak with Yami.  But somehow, the meat locker was very different.  He hadn't had the warm, friendly, inviting glow with which Yami had comforted him, the beautiful night sky, the lilies and perfumed air that had always greeted him in the soul chamber whenever he'd needed time to talk with his other half.  Why did the hotel have to be so very different?  It didn't seem possible that Yami's soul chamber could be anything like the 'heart' of the Overlook.  What could possibly anger the hotel so much?  What had Yami ever done to deserve being thrust out of the Puzzle and away from Yugi?  How in the world could he ever hope to find him?

The tears bit at Yugi's eyes, but the boy swallowed them back.  His friends needed him, they relied on him, his support, his strength, and he couldn't let them down.  He pushed harder against the wooden door, as determined as he'd been within the locker to see past the shadows and darkness, determined to force his way through to the other side.  And then the door budged, knocking Yugi out of his mind and back to the real world with how sudden it had happened.

"Hey look, guys, look at all dat snow!" Joey exclaimed, eyes wide as three pairs of eyes followed up the small crack the door had left, scanning the giant pillar of snow that had formed during the day.  It came up to Joey's waist, and to people who'd never dealt with a blizzard before, it was quite a shock. "How the heck'd all that get 'ere? We were just outside a lil while ago. What kinda freaky funhouse is this?!"

Tea simply shook her head in desperation.  "Oh great, now what are we going to do?  I don't know of any school bus that can get through that."

"Aw, don' worry, Tea.  It's not all that bad." Joey dragged a chair over to the door, its wooden legs pulling angrily at the intricate floor.  He climbed onto the seat and began unscrewing the door frame.  "They must have snow plows for this type of thing.  Pegasus said it might snow up here, didn't he?  I mean, he must've expected it ta happen."

"Do you think Ms. Sweeney will know that though?  Or do you think she'll just leave us here?"  Yugi pulled himself out of his winding thoughts to join his friends in speculation, kneeling on the floor to unscrew the bottom of the frame as Joey moved on to the middle hinge.

"I dunno, Yug, but I'd guess dat if it were only in the hands of ol' Pegasus, you and I both know we'd probably just have to set up camp up here for a few weeks."  Joey's flesh crawled as he spoke, the very idea of staying up at the hotel for longer than a weekend made his hands tremble.  But he forced the idea to the back of his mind, as Yugi's lower hinge clanked onto the floor.

"I got this one, Joey."

"Thanks, Yug. I can get the last one myself."

"I have to agree with you, Joey.  Knowing how Pegasus acted during Duelist Kingdom, I would normally expect him to just leave us here, but I just don't know.  He seemed so… frail when we saw him the other night."  Tea backed out of the way as the two boys worked.

"Frail?"  Joey pulled off the upper hinge, holding the door up with one hand as he dismounted from the chair.  Yugi dragged the noisy furniture away from the entrance as Joey picked up the door by the handle and propped it up on the wall beside the entrance.  The snow outside was indeed high, and still more flakes poured from the cloudy skies above.  Tea clutched her elbows as a particularly cold breeze swept into the lobby.  "I don't think he looked frail, Tea, if anythin' he looked just as underhanded and dirty as ever.  Hey, Yug, where d'you think you're goin'?"

Yugi had dragged the chair back to the entrance, climbing onto the seat and jumping onto the pile of snow outside.  Unfortunately, with all the confidence the boy had, he fell waist-deep in the drift.  "What's going on? I was just going to go get supplies, guys."

Tea laughed.  "Haven't you ever been in snow before, Yugi?  You need snowshoes before you go running off like that!  You remind me of a cat I once had.  He was solid white and one day when he ran out into the snow, we could never find him again!"

"That's not funny, Tea," Yugi smirked as Tea ran off back into the foyer.

"Goin' ta get supplies? Hey, no yer not!" Joey took hold of Yugi's hand, pulling him with one thrust from the snow and placing him back on his feet in the foyer.  "I remember what happened in dat kitchen earlier, Yug, and I don't wanna haveta rescue you from some weird ghosty creature or somethin'.  Besides, I know my way around out dere better'n you do."

Yugi sighed, pulling his hand free of Joey's grip as he waited for Tea to return, hopefully with some snowshoes.  "Alright, Joey, whatever you say."

Tea returned with an armload of jackets, mittens, and scarves.  "Hey guys!  I found some snowshoes for you, here you go.  Put these on, too." She dropped the load of clothes onto the floor for the boys to sort through.  "You two have to stay warm if you're going to walk through all that snow."

Tea nodded with approval as the two guys pulled on the warmer garments.  She covered her mouth with her hands as she tried to hold back laughter, and started pointing at Yugi.  "Oh my, Yugi, I'm so sorry!  The only thing I could find was a kid's jacket and –"

Joey turned to see what in the world Tea was going on about and had to stare for a few minutes at what he saw.  Yugi was wearing a pink jacket that was terribly short for him in the arms and was decorated with little dancing yellow Pikachus.  He'd wrapped a thick black scarf around his neck, but the woolen cap he'd pulled on was a bit too large for him and fell low on his forehead.  He looked like a demented munchkin out of the _Wizard of Oz_.  Joey started howling with laughter as Tea couldn't hold back her chuckles any longer.  Yugi simply rolled his eyes, folding his arms in annoyance as he waited for his two 'friends' to get a hold of themselves.

"I couldn't help it, guys!  It was either this or that ugly brown jacket over there that looked like a dress.  Besides, I like Pikachu."  Yugi winced as Joey's howls became louder.

"Oh- he even likes the little yellow guys!  Ha!"

Yugi scowled at his blond companion before sitting down cross-legged on the wooden floor and began attempting to strap on the cumbersome snowshoes.  "Come on Joey; let's just get this over with."

"Ha-ha! Look, I'm sorry Yug, it's just that you look so funny!"  Joey had to talk between gasping for air and tying on his own snowshoes.  "I mean, I'm used to you lookin' so cool and all with your jacket and your collar and stuff, it's just that, heck you know what I'm sayin'!"  He grinned before awkwardly climbing onto the chair Yugi had left next to the door.

"Careful, Joey!" Tea cried, rushing over to help the unbalanced blond make an ungraceful jump onto the top of the snow drift.

"I'm bein' careful!  You just help Yugi over dere.  Looks like he needs more help than me." Joey nodded in the direction of their shorter friend.

Tea shook her head as she watched Yugi attempt to tie the snowshoes around the back of his heels.  "No, no, Yugi.  Here, let me help."  She crouched down next to him, pushing his feet into the straps and tying them tightly around the tennis shoes.  Yugi smiled as he watched her, she was always the cautious one of the group, always looking out for everyone else that he wondered sometimes if she would forget her own needs.  "There.  Come on, Yugi, let me help you up there."

The shorter boy smiled, how could he refuse Tea's earnest plea to help him?  He hated o see her disappointed, so with Tea's aid, Yugi was able to climb onto the chair and jump out onto the snow without too much embarrassment.  "Thanks, Tea!"

"No problem, Yugi.  You two be careful, okay?"

"Yeah sure, Tea.  Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on 'im," Joey winked, legs pumping with the snowshoes as he started off away from the hotel entrance.

"Now, where's this garage?"  Yugi asked, his breath coming out in puffy clouds as he tried to keep up with his friend.  Joey blinked, looking around and trying to gauge his sense of direction amidst the curtain of thick falling snow.

"I think it's that way," he pointed forward.  Yugi nodded, and together they tromped their way through the snow.  The spiky-headed duelist noticed that the evergreens, which surrounded the hotel, looked terribly beautiful in the newly fallen snow.  They looked almost as though they'd been cut directly from a picture or a movie, from a wildlife film describing the life of a grizzly bear or something.  He and Joey didn't speak much, even with the layers of clothing the cold was rather unbearable.  Yugi felt the frosty air seeping into his fingertips as they walked, his feet a little cold and wet as the snow inched its way into his tennis shoes.  Then they saw the garage, a haphazard pile of wood, aged from years of disuse, Yugi couldn't help but sigh in relief.  The sooner they finished this, the faster he could get in front of that nice warm fireplace inside.


	14. Enter the Dogman

My, oh my, will this next chapter be fun!  Kabuki and I are really anticipating some unusual reactions to this doozy of a chapter.  But first, the responses:

Thanks to all the reviewers!

darklight – Yeah, Tea still thinks Seto's an evil guy, but maybe she'll change her mind when she encounters some of the hotel's seedy inhabitants.  Well, Joey doesn't believe he's Mokuba's big bro, only that somebody needs to watch out for the poor kid (and Seto isn't doing a very good job).  Joey's just following his big-brother instincts, for better or worse I suppose.  Oh don't worry, Pegasus will be making a dramatic appearance as he always does.  Don't fret all you Pegsy fans, the plane can only fly so fast.  You'll find out how the rest of the gang are doing in this next chapter, as for whether they're alright or not, that's debatable.  Althought it's not as quick of an update as we'd like, we're put it up as quickly as possible.

Az-The-Samurai – Yeah, Yugi's a Pokemon rival, but hey, they do exist in the same fun anime world I suppose.  Anyway, the jacket is supposed to be funny, laugh with us Az, you know you want to!  :-)  Check out Kabuki or Lena's profile to see a link to Toon World, and the Shadow Realm is under the Fiction Archive listed there.  Just follow the rules listed and feel free to post as much as you like without restriction to content.  Thanks for the review!

Malik Fan – I didn't think it was you all that time, you didn't seem the type to bash yourself with a hammer.  *thinks for a moment*  But then again… I could be wrong.  :-)  Oh, and have fun *punishing* Moon Unit MF *eg*.

Vyctori – Do you *really* want to know what happened to those poor folks in the meat locker???  We gave lots of hints in Kaiba's scrapbook a few chapters back, though we do have a detailed history mapped out.  If we don't use it in the story, we'll send you an explanation with all the gory details. *evil laughter*  Ah yes, the little light-hearted moments that make everybody feel as though the hotel couldn't really be haunted… we like our prey to be surprised. *s*  Glad you like that we're adding that in though, the gang needs a breath of air once in a while (so they can run all the faster in the future!).  Well Joey, Tea, and Yugi have always fallen back on their bond in times of peril, it's just a question of whether this time *insert creepy announcer voice* their bond of friendship will be enough?  *cough* Well we're glad you find our writing so… um, repulsive… yeah, thanks.  *g* Thanks for such a detailed review, we like to hear what everybody's thinking.

Mimiru – "Hobo?  Hobo?  Are you there?"  *shrug* I guess Yugi didn't find him (or her).  Maybe he'll have more luck in the garage?  Heehee.  Ah yes, the Poker of Doom!  We love that new title for Joey's favorite weapon!  It somehow suits him and it's a nice complement against the Millennium Rod.  All these phallic objects, Pharoah Yami Yugi really had a weird obsession. *g*  Thanks for the review!

Metranome – Well you've got to have humor mixed in with the horror else… well you wouldn't have a humor/horror fic!  Yeah, Yugi's cute, I hate to see what Grandpa buys for him if Tea sticks him in dumb jackets.  (I think we can all assume he picked out his own clothes in season two, right?)  Well here's the next chapter as promised, though it's a little late.  Heh.

Emerald Dragyn RC – Ah, a reader after my own heart.  Having Mokuba and Seto withdrawal pains?  Not this time around, let me assure you.  They're here and making quite a fuss I'll say (well, except for Mokuba, he's got an excuse).  Joey's hilarious, isn't he?  He's so much fun to write too… like a big cuddly puppy!

BlackHoleSun – Hm, people like Yugi's new fashion statement, huh?  Not quite what we expected but… at least he'll make people happy!  I suppose Tea is in denial, but of what?  Is she hiding her puppy love or something?  Heheheh!  Anyway, listening for almost two full days to Kaiba and Duke's 'puppy talk' is bound to rub off on her.  Duke vs. Hotel Hobo?  Hm, I think if not in the next chapter then in the one after that.  It's pretty soon so don't worry.  Of course, there's plenty of other things for him to worry about….

Cloned Yukito – No, the meat locker and the stairs didn't happen in the movie, we've just added a whole lot more interesting things.  There are more people involved in this one than there was in the original Shining (7 duelists vs a family of three).  We needed more action and more horror – so we made up our own!  And anyway, the Shining takes place over an entire winter while we've condensed this story into a weekend.  There's bound to be more weird stuff happening. *eg*

moonymonster – Oh, you wrote while you read, no wonder this review's so long!  Lol!  It's okay, we like long reviews and encourage them whenever possible.  One question first though – what's your metal?  *gets strange disturbing pictures in head*  We're just curious and a little confused.  *shrug* Now that that's out of the way, thanks for being our fabulous 101st reviewer!  Whoohoo!  But Cloned Yukito got 100th, sorry!  We should actually give her a trophy of good timing.  Oh and just so you know *s*=smile and *g*=grin while *eg*=evil grin, we don't mean to confuse people with our responses so sorry about that!  Hahaha!  Glad you liked the title, pikachus are some of our worst enemies (Damn them and their pathetic cuteness!).  Lol, loved the Joey and the hair gel response, but I suppose after being here for a day the gel kind of wore out or something.  *shrug* We don't write hair products, just the basics.  Well I'm glad the evil things in the meat locker would have given you nightmares, that's still our goal after all – cause we're EVIL!  Well, Yugi didn't die so don't worry.  And you have to like him a little bit, I mean, the show is named after him.  Of course Yugi didn't scare it away, can you imagine Yugi scaring *anybody* away?  I mean, he's just so damn cute!  *looks at the blizzard outside and then looks back to moonymonster's commands* I don't think it's going to go away just cause you told it to. The gang's just gonna have to deal, even if Yugi does have to wear the pikachu jacket.  Mokuba will return in this chapter, don't worry, in all his mute glory.  Pegasus?  Adopting Mokuba?  LOL!  Oh, that's just hilarious!  What's he gonna do, give him a tower room and give him lessons in scaling castle walls?  *s*

*nudges Sylvia aside* Ok, I gotta take over for the rest now. *cracks her knuckles* Whew! There really are a lot of responses, and we love each and every one of them!

SW –Hey girl! Glad to see you around! I got your review in the mail and it was so loving and wonderfully detailed. I loved your ideas, and Sylvia and I might be able to use some of it. *g* You're so sweet! I love hearing what you have to say cause you're story rocks in my opinion. You might notice a few echoes in this part from your latest part with Kaiba and Mokuba, but we really didn't do it on purpose, honest! We've had this part written for weeks, just in pieces. Seems the Jungian collective unconscious is hard at work yet again. And nit pick away – we really want people to question and tell us what they think of the little details. *g* You're half right about Pegasus talking with the gang, cause he did do that for a while, but remember Croquet came back for him. The bus was parked way down the hill, so Croquet and Pegasus gave Miss Sweeney a ride to her *cough* preferred mode of transportation after Pegasus was safely aboard the limo. Well, you know I love the tragic hero Pegasus (you write him so well!) but Sylvia's a Kaiba lover, so we're gonna have to find a happy medium. Really, we do keep each other on topic and focused on the material as given. I don't know if she'll let me do the white knight Pegasus scenario, but I do love it and I might try to find a way to sneak it in. Rest assured that once he shows up I'll be a happy little Buki, yes indeedy!

Chibi Arwen – Hey, if being duct taped means you get to be carried around by sexy bishounen then by all means, hand me the tape! *g* Sorry to have kept you in suspense for so long, but really we had to fine tune this chapter. Between that and classes we're some busy gals, lemme tell ya! Thanks for coming out of your padded room to drop by.

Chris – Well you know what they say about the crazy ones: at least they're committed. *g* We're glad you like the story thus far. Do let us know what you think as you progress. We're dying to find out! *g* 

Thorn – Wow, we rock that much? *g* Thanks! Your so sweet! As for being late to review, we completely understand you're dilemma, dear. We're planning a trip this fourth of July weekend, so we won't be posting any updates until Tuesday at the very *very* earliest. *g* Don't worry, though, we won't leave you hanging. We wouldn't get mad at you about a review … you have a right to question things, and we do encourage it so don't censor your thoughts on this matter, ok? Yami and Mokuba need help, Duke and Seto are being stubborn – all in a day's work for this group, right? *g* As for how long they'll be stuck in the hotel, only time and events can possibly tell. *g* Hey, that kinda rhymes!

Whew! That's a whole boat load of reviews there, folks! But don't be daunted – just keep 'em coming! We love to hear what everyone thinks of things as they develop. Just so you guys know, Sylvia and I'll be out of town for the weekend but we shall return with more fun and games next week. We'll be carefree in Disney World while our poor gang is trapped in the Overlook – ain't life cruel? 

And now, without further adieu, we turn with reluctant eyes back to the ominous form of the Overlook itself, the hulking monstrosity looming amid snow and old memories – what hidden evil lurks within? (Oohhh … I think I almost scared myself!)

-- Sylvia & Kabuki

*****

Chapter 14:

The water was warm and the steam rose in spiraling tendrils into the thick soupy air.  Kaiba breathed it in, enjoying the feeling of the heat entering his nostrils and filling his lungs.  He wasn't quite certain how, but the boiler must have been hooked up to the generator downstairs, and the water had heated up rather quickly.  A part of his mind was still wondering why the hotel was still so cold if the boiler had been hooked up, but Kaiba was too intent on more important issues at the moment.  He breathed out slowly, picking up the sponge and rubbing some soap on it before scrubbing Mokuba's emotionless face.  The child's hair hung in clingy disarrayed ringlets which plastered themselves to his face and neck.  Seto moved aside a bit of hair that looked as though it would get in the boy's eyes, hoping that the motion would make the immobile child react somehow, but Mokuba didn't even blink.

Upon entering the room, Seto had laid the small boy on the bed they'd shared the night before, his brow furrowing ever more as he noticed that every limb he put down stayed perfectly in their positions.  He'd started taking off the boy's sneakers, but frowned when he'd seen the strange clear goo that covered his calves and blue jeans.

"What is this?" He'd asked immediately, turning to Tristan with a mixture of worry and fright.  He'd placed two fingers on the clear substance, rubbing it between his fingers in confusion.  Tristan had approached, a little warily, Kaiba remarked to himself, and taken a bit of the stuff between his fingers as well.  Kaiba wasn't sure how to react when the biker had put the clear goo to his tongue, grimaced, and spit.

"It tastes like petroleum jelly."

"What?"  Kaiba looked from Mokuba, his body still and unmoving, and turned again to Tristan.  The pointy-haired boy merely shrugged.  "How in the world did he get petroleum jelly on him?"

"Who knows," Duke muttered as he stood in the doorway, "maybe the hobo covered him in it to scare us."

Kaiba stared at his brother in horror.  The bruises on the neck, Mokuba's cries whenever he'd touched him, the jelly covering his pants… the only cause would be that the intruder had … hurt the boy in a way that Kaiba had only heard whispers of from some of the less fortunate boys in the orphanage.  Their fathers had been put in jail for some unspeakable and unrevealed reason, but the children that had been attacked by them were never the same.

Seto gathered his brother into his arms, squeezing him hard against his chest in a sudden uncontrollable urge of protectiveness.  He knew Duke and Tristan were confused by his actions, but he could care less.  His first instincts were to get the child clean, to get the petroleum jelly off of him and hopefully make the child comfortable.  He picked up Mokuba once again, moving with long strides to the small bathroom. He knelt, holding his brother with his good arm while he secured the silver drain and turned the hot water faucet. He shivered a little at the frigid water, and hoped there was indeed a hot water heater as he began to remove the comatose child's shirt with one hand. 

"What are you doing to him?" Tristan stepped forward, noting the way Kaiba's hand shook as he struggled with the shirt. With a sigh, Tristan intervened, reaching for the boy. "Here, give him to me."

"I don't need your pity."

"Look, I'm not pitying you. I'm not catering to you. I just want to help Mokuba, ok? Now, give the kid to me. You can't possibly hold him in your lap and get his clothes off with that hurt arm of yours." Tristan reached again, but Seto pulled back, glaring. 

"I'll manage."

"You're stubbornness is gonna hurt him more than whatever got him earlier. Now hand him over." He didn't wait for a negation, snatching the boy from the grip of his protective brother. 

Kaiba made to stand, to rail against them, but his exhaustion got the better of him and with a groan he slumped back into his original crouch. He tried again, visibly struggling as he rose from the kneeling position to face the shorter Tristan, contempt and wounded pride dancing in his icy eyes. "Don't try me, Tristan. I'm in no mood for your stupidity."

Tristan nodded, Mokuba's small body clutched gently in his arms. The boy was lighter than he looked. "Kaiba, let me help you get him out of those clothes at least. We both know you can't do it alone, so quit arguing."

But Kaiba would have none of it. The Duel Monsters Champion snarled, lunging forward with a surprising burst of energy to snake one powerful arm around his brother while shoving Tristan away with his free hand. The pointy-haired boy stumbled backward, reaching out and grasping the doorframe before he could entirely fall over. There was a furious glare from Seto Kaiba, and Tristan barely managed to pull his fingers out of the way before with one black booted foot the door was kicked shut with enough force to make the window panes of the servant's quarters shudder in response. Tristan lost his balance fully then, landing on his ass to stare dumbly at the bathroom door that had been closed in his face. 

Duke, who had been standing nearby blinked in surprise. "What the hell was that about?"

"I have no idea." Tristan sighed, rubbing his face wearily. "Things just seem to go from bad to worse around here."

"Don't worry so much. Look, Kaiba and I are about to put a stop to this superstitious nonsense with a trip to the residence of Mister Homeless." Duke twirled a thin tendril of his onyx hair around one finger, emerald eyes flashing in anticipation. "Once you see he really exists, you'll feel better. Hell, everyone'll feel better."

"You really think you're doing a public service, huh?" Tristan sighed, not bothering to stand just yet. He was tired of so many things going wrong, tired of seeing his companions suffer at every turn. "Will you answer something for me, Duke."

"I guess so. Sure."

"And be honest."

Duke's eyes lost a little of their prior gleam, the pupils tightening a little but otherwise his expression remained unchanged. "I'll try."

"Good." Tristan climbed to his feet, watching the other boy closely for any indication of his true feelings. "Tell me then, why did you lie downstairs about not seeing anything up here on the second floor?" Duke stared for a moment, then turned to walk across the room, glancing out the window absently, but Tristan wouldn't let him escape so easily. As the sound of running water continued, Tristan advanced on the lithe boy. "Well? Answer me, cause I'm a little confused. I know you saw something, Duke. Kaiba told us not to use the stairs, and no matter what you tell anyone else I saw you fall. You were terrified. You were staring at the photographs on the wall and you were scared out of your damn mind." He moved closer, the silence infuriating him all the more. "Do you realize you could be putting everyone in danger by lying like that?"

"Look, I didn't lie, ok?" Tristan couldn't see his face, but the slumping of the shoulders was a visible indicator of the Dice Duelists' mood. "I really do think the bum in room 217 is behind this … all of it."

"You're lying." Tristan balled his fists, his fury only mounting. "Am I talking to a person or a ponytail, Duke? Turn around and face me."

With a sigh, Duke turned a little so that his face was in profile. His eyes were closed, his face a little tight. "Tristan, I can't believe that I saw something real. I can't. I've tried but I just can't. This place is getting to everyone but … but I'm not going to let some hotel get the best of me with cheap funhouse tricks. Pictures don't watch people. They don't move and they don't mock, ok?"

"So that's it then. You saw the pictures move."

"No, not move. I didn't actually see them move at all. I just thought that …" 

Duke trailed off and then, with a sigh, he shook his head and turned away, back to the snow filled scenery. Tristan placed a hand on the slighter boy's shoulder, squeezing the red vest and the flesh underneath. "I don't think you're crazy, if that helps anything. I'm beginning to think that I'll end up crazy after all this, but I don't think you're out of your mind, or that you're making anything up."

"Well that's all fine and dandy, Tristan, but I think I'm a total nutcase by now. I think my personal opinion is all that matters in the end, right?" 

"That's not true."

"My opinions don't matter?"

Tristan chuckled, patting the other boy on the back. "You're a goof, but I don't think you're crazy, Duke."

"So now you believe in moving pictures. That's some feat, Tristan." Duke sighed, leaning against the glass and staring vacantly out over the landscape. It was Tristan who put a hand on his shoulder again and turned him around until they were staring at each other, face to face. Duke looked at the bathroom door pointedly. "Well, you may believe me but Kaiba doesn't. And no matter what you say, I still think there's a hobo responsible for this in that room. For all we know this hotel could be filled with secret passages and whatnot. Pegasus hasn't explored it completely, and neither have we."

"Yeah, but I'm still a little worried about the two of you going in there without a weapon or anything – wait a minute." Tristan fished in the deep pockets of his leather jacket until he retrieved the pocket knife, the rusty handle tarnished from so much time spent in the medical supply room on the back of a shelf. "Take this with you. If this guy is real, that way you have a way to defend yourself."

Duke took the knife curiously. He held it for a moment as though weighing its worth, then experimentally pushed the switch. The blade shot out obediently, glinting in the light. "Wow, it's not as rusted as the rest of the thing." He blinked, then looked at Tristan again. "Where did you get this?"

"Ah, I just found it lying around. It may help you out of a tough jam. You never know."

"Yeah, I guess so. Trust a street punk like you to find a switchblade, huh?" Duke pushed the button again, grinning as it retracted. "Neat present, Tristan. I didn't expect it of you. But wait, why are you giving me this? You may need it yourself, being here with a zonked Mokuba and all."

"Yeah, but you're about to be stuck with Kaiba alone in an unexplored room. I just want you to be alright, that's all. You said you don't like to use your fists, so I thought you could use a weapon more than me." He shrugged. "Anyway, that's what friends do. And we are friends, right?"

Duke nodded. "I'd say so." He tucked the blade into the pocket of his black pants, concealing it beneath the bulk of his red vest. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"Do you think they'll be in there much longer?" Duke flipped his hair over his shoulder. 

"I don't know. Kaiba seemed pretty concerned. I can't say I blame him." For a moment Tristan was unsure whether their conversation had ever occurred, but he pushed the thought away. As much as Tristan hated to admit it, Duke Devlin was growing on him.

"I wish we could do something. It's the waiting that kills me."

Tristan plopped down on the bed he'd claimed as his own. There was really nothing to do until Kaiba finished with Mokuba. It made Tristan a little angry actually, the way Kaiba had shoved him around when he was just trying to help, but he decided to just let it go. Everyone was distraught over what had happened to Mokuba, there was no doubting it, and taking Kaiba's jerky attitude too seriously would be a grave mistake. Too much stress was on everyone for Kaiba to be blamed for his rudeness. 

But of course Mokuba and Kaiba weren't the only ones who'd suffered. Tristan couldn't help but think of his best pal Joey as the foremost in the list of other victims. The poor guy had retched their first night, not slept, trimmed hedges in the snow since dawn, then had his ass handed to him by Kaiba. The urge to help had been overwhelming. Tristan couldn't help but feel protective of his friend, they'd been in so many fights together. Win or lose, they always watched each other's backs. Against Kaiba, though, Joey had insisted on going alone, and had paid for it. The more Kaiba had pummeled his friend, the more Tristan could feel his body tensing. It was something he would never forget, the raw anger as Kaiba straddled his friend in the snow, beating him mercilessly. And of course Yugi … no one could tell what had happened to that poor guy. Joey's bruises would heal, but the damage done to Mokuba and Yugi was probably far greater. After seeing the weird light erupt from the Millennium Puzzle, then watching Yugi freak out in the lobby, Tristan was none too sure that the guy was coming close to cracking up. 

He wished for a moment that he could be downstairs with the rest of the group, helping Tea to pick up the pieces of their two wounded friends. What was he thinking, agreeing to come upstairs with Kaiba and Duke? He wondered if he was just a glutton for trouble, following the two of them around. Sure he considered Duke his friend, but the guy was so desperate to prove that the unexplainable could be explained that he was courting disaster. Tristan had thought the same way at one time -- that the unexplainable must always have a logical explanation. He remembered racing about with Tea and Bakura in search of the way Pegasus must have cheated the night before the final duel. He didn't remember much, but he got the general impression that something very strange had happened to make him forget. He'd never figured out who was behind it for sure, but his suspicions of conventional cheating had been dashed when Yugi and Pegasus had entered the mysterious Shadow Realm during their duel. That combined with watching the evil spirit of the Millennium Ring possess Bakura and summon a real Man-Eating Bug to attack and devour the hapless security guards made him a believer. The supernatural was possible. He didn't know the how or why of it all, but the longer he hung around Yugi, the more he saw that convinced him of the existence of another realm, another reality that existed just beyond the human world. The longer he thought about the strangeness happening at the Overlook, the more he realized that he shouldn't be surprised by it. He was getting used to weird things happening for no reason to him and his friends.

He was startled from his thoughts by Duke's sudden movement as he leaped to his feet. "Ok, that's it. We've got to do something."

Tristan checked his watch. "It's only been five minutes."

"I don't care, I've got an idea."

Tristan sighed. "I really don't want you falling down another flight of stairs. You're lucky you weren't killed."

"Lady Luck thinks I'm a stud." Duke grinned and made for the door. "C'mon. We're gonna find the master key so we can get into that room."

"What room?"

"Room 217 of course!" At Tristan's stricken expression Duke just laughed. "I don't expect you to have the nerve to go in there with me, Tristan. I just figure Kaiba and I'll have to search for a way in anyway, and instead of helping him look for a fire axe, we'll just go on and find a key. I can't let him tear up Pegasus' hotel, you know."

"Alright fine. I can't let you just go around by yourself. You'll end up in a pile of rubble again." 

"You're never gonna let me live that down, are you?"

Tristan grinned, then knocked lightly on the bathroom door. "Kaiba?"

The voice that responded was harsh and frusterated, but Tristan could detect the tinge of panic beneath the rude surface. "What is it?"

"Duke and I are going to find a key to room 217."

"Fine."

"Do you need any help?"

"No. Stop bothering me. You can go hang yourself for all I care. Just leave me alone for now."

Tristan sighed, stepping away from the door. Duke only laughed lowly, opening the chamber door to reveal the familiar paisley carpet of the second floor hallway. "You handled that well."

"Thanks. Everyone's a critic."

Tristan followed the dark-haired duelist into the hallway. The light was growing dimmer as the daylight began to fade, and as the sun passed away from the windows and toward the west, the hall was bathed in an eerie orange glow that spilled through the well-scrubbed windows and onto the dingy blue carpet. Tristan closed the door gently behind him so as not to disturb the already shaken Kaiba brothers, and followed his friend into the hallway. The pair had only taken a few steps before Duke suddenly began to smile. "I notice the floor is dry."

Tristan scowled. "You're damned determined not to believe, aren't you?" He adjusted the collar of his leather jacket. "Anyway, it wouldn't be wet on this end. Room 217 is on the other side of the elevator. Don't you have any sense of direction?"

"Nah, but you can't blame me for poking fun a bit." Duke grinned and glanced at Tristan out of the corner of his eye. "So, any idea where we should look first?"

"For the key, you mean?"

"What else would I be searching for in this dump?"

Tristan smirked. "I thought you loved this place, Duke. I mean, it is Pegasus' hotel."

"It's too drafty for my tastes. And that carpet is just awful."

"Is that so?" It was Tristan's turn to grin. "I'll bet you loved Duelist Kingdom, though."

"The castle? Oh yeah, it was swanky! I visited Pegasus on his island just before the Tournament to discuss my game. I only stayed for a night or two, but man, he has good taste."

Tristan thought about the weird golden Pegasus statues, the mythological beasts seeming ready to trample any hapless visitor to death without provocation. "You're screwed up, Duke."

"Aww… there's no need to get sentimental." Duke smiled playfully and winked. "I think you're pretty fun too."

"Umm… that's not exactly what I meant but … thanks, I guess." Tristan rubbed the back of his neck and considered what he knew of the hotel. He and Duke had found the medical supply room by pure chance, so he didn't know how they would manage to find a key to Room 217. He didn't remember seeing any key racks in the lobby on the first floor, so perhaps they'd all been removed over time. It seemed that getting into the room seemed impossible without some sort of weapon, unless there was a rack of spare keys somewhere. 

Tristan began walking down the hallway toward the elevator with long determined strides. "Come on. Let's go this way."

Duke sighed and followed. As much as he wanted to believe that the hotel was harmless, he didn't want to go back down the path the two had taken last night. He still ached from the fall. His back had hurt him all night, and there was a purple bruise about the size of a fist on his left thigh. He knew he'd been lucky that his injuries hadn't been more severe, and the experience had shaken him more than he cared to admit. He wished desperately for a cigarette, but remembering that Miss Sweeney had relieved him of his pack, he began nervously fidgeting with the dice-earring on his left ear. "Do you have any idea where we're going?"

"It seems to me that the best place to look would be that room where we found the medical supplies."

"Why would the key be in there?" Duke stared for a moment at the elevator as they passed it by, the old-fashioned doors seeming to offer some means of escape. He turned away, allowing the momentary window of opportunity to pass. He wouldn't leave Tristan up on the second floor alone. Besides, he had to get control of himself. Duke knew that if he showed any sort of weakness to Kaiba when the two of them went to examine Room 217, the other boy would at the very least never let him live it down. At the most … Duke wasn't sure what Kaiba would do. He'd certainly seen that the guy was capable of doing a lot of damage, even when he was already injured. Duke had no intention of letting a predator like Kaiba get wind of his fear. "I don't see where you're coming from. Pass keys aren't kept in hospital wings."

"That's just it. I don't think that room was a hospital wing at all, not like a modern expensive hotel."

"Explain." Duke followed Tristan at a slower pace. He was getting a really bad feeling about this whole thing, and he suddenly wished Kaiba was around. The guy was a psycho, but he could probably hold his own against something dangerous better than anyone else.

"Well, the thing is, the medical supplies were probably held there along with cleaning materials and such. It's an old hotel, it was built over a century ago.  Modern hotels aren't laid out the same way that they were, so we can't search in the same places to find what we need.  We have to think primitively."

Duke scoffed, "Well I guess it's a good thing you're here."

Tristan ignored him, pressing on with his train of thought. "I don't know if I realized it before, but now that I think about it I definitely smelled alcohol in there – and not the kind your friend Pegasus likes so much."

"Alcohol is good for treating wounds. My dad used to have me use it all the time when I got scraped up as a kid. It burns like hell, but that doesn't mean anything." Duke deliberately avoided looking at the framed photographs as they walked by, though the temptation to satisfy his curiosity was overwhelming. He kept his eyes trained on Tristan's back and tried to ignore the fear that lurched about in his gut. It had been so much easier to say he didn't believe in ghosts when he was talking with Kaiba and the others downstairs. Now, though, in the presence of the things that had so frightened him last night, he couldn't deny the rising, illogical panic he felt. Duke was stubborn, though, and he knew he had to stay controlled.

"Ok, I'll give you that. Maybe there's nothing in there but gauze and stethoscopes, but I still think we should check it out. You're not scared, are you? This was your idea."

"Jeez, you're a real piece of work! I'm not scared so don't try to bait me, Tristan. It won't work."

"You know, you're right." Tristan leered, turning around to face Duke so suddenly that the other duelist nearly ran into him. "I don't think you're scared. I think you're terrified." He folded his arms as the other boy gaped, unsure of how to respond. "I thought you'd remember how bad it was up here once I provided a visual aid." He glared, his sly grin sliding from his features. "I don't like people turning on me, Duke. I don't like liars, and I don't like people who want to be my friend but won't support me cause it might make them look stupid."

"You dragged me up here just to complain? Are you crazy?"

"No, I really do want to check out the medical room. I just wanted to have a word with you while we're here."  Tristan gleamed.  Duke rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and walking deliberately past Tristan's arrogant stance.

"Fine, Tristan, you want to play it that way, that's fine.  Come on, you dope, I want to get this over with."  Duke walked over to the medical room again, the same red cross was plastered on the wooden door, and now that he had the time to inspect it closer, Duke noticed that it was made out of tape, obviously thrown together by whatever crew Pegasus had hired.

"Look, Duke, I just don't want you to do that to me again.  First of all it was embarrassing, and second of all – it was damned rude!" Tristan glared at his friend in annoyance.  "What would you have done if I'd said you jumped off the second floor instead of fell?"

"I probably would have thought you were an idiot." Duke grinned, turning the handle of the door and pushing the squeaky wooden door inwards.  "Let's just find this stupid key and get out of here, okay?"

Tristan sighed, slowly following his friend into the makeshift medical supplies room.  "Well, that's one thing I guess we can agree on." He hadn't intended to make Duke so angry, but the opportunity had been too much of a temptation. He'd decided that confronting the other boy was far preferable to letting his own resentment simmer. He'd rather the two of them be able to trust each other and work together to figure out the secret of the Overlook Hotel as a team. "Look, don't be mad. I just wanted to make a point, that's all."

"Well you made one, so good for you." 

"Where're the lights in here?"

"There aren't any. Just deal with it."

It took Tristan's eyes a moment to adjust to the dark, and he had to look around for a moment before he finally located Duke's bright red jacket. The other boy was rummaging through the desk again, trying to look busy. Tristan sighed, "C'mon, don't be an ass."

"That's pretty steep advice coming from you." Duke slammed the desk drawer and shot Tristan a glare. "I don't see any pass key. It seems your brilliant plan was a bust."

Tristan ignored the other boy, moving to one of the walls and examining beneath various charts and diagrams of the human body. "It might be someplace besides the desk. Quit being a brat. Let's just search this room thoroughly before we run off somewhere else. We can at least give Kaiba enough time to take care of Mokuba before we go back to the room empty handed."

"Since when do you care about other people?"

Tristan turned sharply, wincing at the words. "What the heck are you talking about? If I didn't care about other people would I have risked Kaiba beating my ass by taking care of Mokuba? Would I have come with you to search for this damned pass key? To get into a room I know is off limits for a good reason?"

"Now who's the coward?"

"You're impossible! How does anyone deal with you?"

Duke shot Tristan a cocky smile, "Practice." The two glared at each other, the resentment smoldering between them until a strange sound echoed from the hall outside. It thumped loudly, like something heavy was dropped to the ground, and in the silence that followed Duke and Tristan stared at each other, their anger melting into mutual fear. Duke strained to hear something, anything that might account for the noise. "What was that?"

Tristan too was listening intently. "Maybe … it was a rat."

Duke nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"Yeah." Tristan blinked, looking at Duke. "Do we really need the pass key that badly?"

Duke licked his lips, "I'm pretty sure Kaiba and I can find a good fire axe for the door. I'll explain it to Pegasus. He'll … he'll understand, maybe." There was another thumping sound, louder and closer. Duke's emerald eyes went very wide. "I don't care if he's mad or not, let's just get the hell outta here!"

Tristan nodded shakily. "I'm with you!" 

Together the two boys darted for the door, bounding into the hallway and racing back down the second floor hallway at breakneck speed, determined to reach the safety of the servant's quarters. Neither of them quite knew what they were running from, only that they wanted to put as much distance between themselves and the source of that ominous thumping sound as they could. After spending nearly two days in the Overlook, they knew not to take any chances.

Unfortunately the hotel anticipated their reaction.

As Duke and Tristan raced forward, the electric lights which had been glowing softly from old-fashioned electric lights at each doorway fizzled and went out. There was still the waning light of the day, but as the sun changed position, the guests of the Overlook were fast discovering that the hotel had been seemingly designed to take full advantage of shadow. The merest shift in the sun's position changed the entire atmosphere of the hallway. The windows were open, but only the cloudy, snow-filled sky greeted the casual observer. Darkness, it seemed, came early to the Overlook. The light was muted, but not so dark that either duelist would have had trouble seeing. They did, however, fail to notice the shadowy figure that had seemingly materialized at the head of the fallen staircase. Duke, watchful to the point of paranoia by this time, skidded to a halt, grabbing Tristan by his jacket and forcing him to do the same.

Tristan gasped, nearly losing his balance, and was about to yell at Duke when he suddenly noticed a strange growling. It came from neither Duke nor himself, and with reluctant eyes, Tristan turned to see what it was that held Duke so paralyzed with fear and surprise. For a moment he thought he was looking at Joey in the ridiculous dog suit Duke had made him wear once, but that idea was discarded as soon as the man moved. It was indeed a man, or at least something that resembled a man in a dog suit with a rubber Halloween mask. It would have been laughable had the mask and suit not been spattered with what could only be blood.

Duke gaped, stunned to the point of near-speechlessness. "Tristan … I'm not hallucinating, right? Do you see a guy in a dog costume?"

Tristan nodded, swallowing to relieve his suddenly dry throat. "We shouldn't be afraid of him. It's just a guy. Maybe it's your hobo."

"I don't think a hobo could afford that mask."

"Yeah, I guess." Tristan swallowed again, watching as the dogman regarded them. He was squatting on the floor, poorly mimicking the body language of a canine. He cocked his head to the side and yipped. Tristan shook his head. "Ok, that's weird." He cleared his throat. "Umm … who are you? How did you get in here?"

The dogman didn't respond, only moved his body into a crouching position, as though preparing to strike. A low growl rumbled from behind the mask, a perfect imitation of a ferocious mad dog.

Duke backed away involuntarily. "I don't think you should ask him anything else."

Then the dogman began to growl louder, a thin sliver of drool spilling out of the plastic mask where the person's mouth would be. "I'm gonna eat you up, little piggies!" His voice was a bellowing snarl as he sprang forward. "I'M GONNA EAT YOU UP!!"

As one, Duke and Tristan took off back down the corridor. They could hear the insane laughter of the man in the dog suit and the hollow thumping sound of his strange heavy gait upon the carpet as he bounded after them. They ran back down the hall, racing desperately into the medical supply room again and turning the lock on the door. Outside, the maniacal laughter cackled, and for a while the sound of fingernails scratching across the wooden door echoed within the tiny room. Duke felt a scream in his throat, but he kept it at bay, standing in stunned silence in the center of the room. He watched the door with a strange detachment, the same sort of feeling he'd experienced when he'd fallen down the stairs. It was like a movie. Surely it wasn't really happening to him. Surely it was all a dream. "What is he?"

Tristan was backed against the desk, ready to move it in front of the door if the creature showed any signs of being able to get through. "I dunno. Maybe another one of those ghosts you say you don't believe in."

Duke was shaking all over, the bruise on his thigh throbbed dully as he stared at the door. "He seems real enough to me."

Tristan smiled, "Coming from the King of Skeptics, that's saying something."  The biker attempted to shove the desk forward, sighing in frustration when he realized that its thick wooden frame was unmovable.

Duke shot him a crippling glare and kicked one of the aluminum folding chairs across the wooden floor, the metal legs squeaking in a terribly high pitch as it skidded across the room.  Tristan winced at the teeth-chattering noise, grunting at Duke's cocky smile.  "What was that for exactly?" Tristan spat out, "Are you trying to remind him that we're still here?!"

The dicey duelist merely shrugged, flipping a strand of raven hair over his shoulder.  "I figured he must know else he wouldn't be pawing at that door.  Here, prop it against the handle."

Tristan rolled his eyes, warily shoving the thin metal against the old wooden door.  "I don't know if it'll hold.  How are we going to get back to Kaiba?"  He started looking up at the ceiling, but was unable to find any ventilation shaft that might be large enough to hold the two boys.

Duke shook his head in despair, "I haven't a clue.  Maybe we should just wait it out."

"We've gotta warn him about this crazy bastard!"

"Ha!  Warn Kaiba?  I don't think he needs any warning; he's more than capable of handling himself.  Besides, why doesn't anyone warn us about these kinds of things?  First the weirdo stuff in the kitchen, and then you freaking out at room 217, then those creepy pictures and those goddamned stairs.  I swear it's like we're cursed or something!"  Duke was pacing back and forth in the small room, rolling his dice back and forth between his fingers.

"Calm down, Duke.  We'll get outta here."  Tristan moved forward to comfort his friend, but stopped when he realized the scratching sounds had ceased.  He looked down to the floor, and saw the man's shadow seeping in to their only safe haven.  He was still outside, probably crouching perfectly still, but why had he stopped?  Tristan looked to Duke, realizing that the other boy had come to the same realization and his emerald eyes were wide with terror.  For a few minutes, all they could hear were their own frantic heartbeats.

"Little Pigs?"  The voice was low and husky, almost seductive in a terribly gruesome way.  Tristan involuntarily shrank away from the suddenly ominous doorway but he noticed that Duke merely cocked his head to the side listening curiously.

"Little Pigs?  Are you home?"

Duke spun his head around to look at Tristan and mouthed, "What the hell?"

"Little pigs, little pigs, let me in."  Then the shadow slipped away from beneath the doorway and Tristan felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise in anticipation.  The room was deathly quiet for what seemed like hours.  Finally Duke turned fully to face his friend and spoke in a casual tone.

"Well that was weird." Following him as though in response, the creature outside slam his body against the frail wooden door, causing various pictures and photographs to fall from their respective places on the wall with a crash.  Duke let out a yelp and jumped from the sound, falling forward and into Tristan, causing them both to fall to the ground in a tumble.

"Let me in, little pigs!  Let me in or I'll huff and I'll puff, and I'll BLOW, Baby -- I'LL BLOW YOU RIGHT IN!"


	15. Mounting Defenses

Hey there all! Wow, do the reviews keep mounting up or what? *g* Not like Lena and I are complaining. In case anyone was curious, Disney World was loads of fun. A word of advice: a spin on the tea cups does wonders for wiping that smug look off any Kaiba-lover's face. Hehehe … We carried around the video camera and did Weevil & Rex Raptor in Animal Kingdom. The Dino ride or It's Tough to be a Bug … go figure. Guess you had to be there. Anyhoo, Mouseland aside, we have finally gotten back into the mode, so the story will progress as usual. Finals are coming up, so we'll be busy, but we're still bursting with energy for this story. Y'all aren't off the hook yet, folks. *wicked laughter* And now for the responses! Hoo boy, lookit 'em all! You guys were busy whilst we were away!

Shadow's Girl12 – Lost your appetite, huh? We do tend to have that affect on people. Hope you didn't lose anything else in that little chapter, cause if your only on chapter four I can promise there's more where that came from. *g*

Tornado – Finish it? Like now? No way, dude! We've got much to accomplish before this little tale comes to a close. Just sit tight, you may like what's in store.

Mimiru – Yup, we thought of making it KY Jelly, but that may have been a bit too obvious.*L* (and those of you who got that little gag, yes, Lena and I do have dirty minds!) As for Tristan knowing what petroleum jelly tastes like … well, I know I wouldn't trust his taste buds. This is a guy who punched a boulder after all. I can't believe he's going around tasting stuff on people's pants either. Tristan! Cut it out! And people say Pegasus is crazy…

Malik Fan – Yeah, poor everyone. No one's getting off easy in the Overlook, that's for sure. Just hold out for your fav characters … they need all the support they can get.

Metranome – You know, I think his spawn attended my high school too. What're the odds, huh? *L* There may still be some of them lurking on campus too … they travel in packs you know. *ahem* But psycho migration patterns aside, we're glad you like the crazy dogman stuff. We were wondering if we'd been perhaps too graphic there, but we're glad you enjoyed it! And I think you spelled exhilaration just fine … better than me. I'm a spelling disaster! *snuggles happy Word spell checker*

darklight – Thanks so much! We like to be scary, and you're so sweet to compliment us so much! *blush* The identity of the dogman will be hinted at. Check back at chapter eight where Kaiba is sifting through the history of the Overlook. Mr. Dogman's identity is hinted at. And for those who know the story, they know the dogman's strange habits as well. *stifling demented laughter* What can I say? He's hilarious! Or maybe I've got a twisted sense of humor? Hmm… but anyway, Pegasus will most definitely be back. And Mokuba's awakening has already been written – the trick is, how far ahead are Lena and I in our writing? *grinning*

SetoKaiba419 – Hiya, dear! I know how you feel about getting distracted. I've gotten hooked on the real Duel Monsters game and the two video games all over again, so it's hard for me to pull away and write/review lately. Between that, finals, and my strange new obsession with "Hikari" from Kingdom Hearts, I'm just a scatterbrained mess lately. Hehehe… And how is the latest Harry Potter? I haven't gotten into the series yet myself, but I heard it's a great read, and that the new one is wonderful. Glad the Pikachus managed to scare. Hehehe … it's a good way to frighten Yu-Gi-Oh fans, that's for sure! As for the petroleum jelly … I'm just surprised you don't know what it is. There was a Simpsons episode where Lisa is in a beauty pageant and her mother slicks petroleum jelly on her teeth to make them glossy and shiny. It's a weird clear, odorless goo that my grandmother always keeps around the house. As far as I know it's not flammable. *g* Pegasus appears soon enough, don't worry. I can't wait to get him out here either, but he's ordered a special wardrobe and Croquet won't let us near his dressing room door so Lena and I just have to wait until the primo don chooses to appear fashionably late. *rolls eyes* But hey, a guy as sexy as Pegasus is worth waiting for, right?

Wingweaver Hope – We like weird reviews. Makes for fun readin' at two in the morning when Lena and I check our mailboxes. *g*Yes, the dogman is a freaky guy/ghost/thing, but Lena loves the Seto and Mokuba brotherly stuff as much as I do, so I think it all balances out. Strange to balance the cute with a dogman, but I ain't picky when it comes to inspiration. Besides, Stephen King invented that particular freak show, so don't blame us too much. *g* If you liked the hints of what happened to Mokuba here, do go check out SW's "Lost to Love". The latest chapter had Kaiba/Mokuba interaction that's just perfectly written. I loved it, and you might too. *g*

Anime*2000 – Are you sure? I mean, Joey's got a dogsuit somewhere, doesn't he? I guess Duke would've given it to him. Maybe Joey's desperate for a Milkbone? *giggles* 

Elli – Yeah, they're in deep shit, that's for sure. Its fun to watch them run for they're lives though, isn't it? Hehehe … I know I enjoy it. Those two crack me up! *L*

angelkohku- Hiya! *waves* Ooooo…breathing hard too. That means you're really scared! Can we observe? We're curious about the exact effects of such a reaction. *g* We're flattered to be on your favorites list, how sweet! *hugs!* We do try to make it scary, but I don't know if we can compete with the Pikachus of a few chapters ago. And do keep Chibi Kaiba out of the room … don't let him get an eyeful of this little piece of work. I wouldn't want him to have nightmares … that pleasure is reserved for those old enough to enjoy them. Hehehe… Such flattery! Thank you!

Excel – Wow, even more high praise! Thanks so much! Haven't found any other fic you like as much? What chars are you looking for? I can recommend some great Pegasus fiction …

SW – Hiya gal! *hugs!* Great ta see ya! Didja get my email a while ago? Just curious … I'm glad you liked our little surprises. *wicked laughter* We do aim ta please! Hey, and where'd you get that fabulous sign? I want one! I need to advertise my Pegs love as much as possible! He'll come back soon enough, but I don't know how he'll react to the ghosties without the power of his Millennium Eye. Should prove interesting. *g* And don't tell Kaiba to burn! I'm shocked, aren't you supposed to get them lovin' each other instead of starting a Blue-Eyes Bar-B-Que? *LOL* And I know … we've got more reviews that I can shake a stick at. Kinda scary but great at the same time. *happy dance* 

sakuya – Now don't tell me we'll have to punish you for not reviewing? We'd really hate to do that … Oh, but how could we do that! You're just too damn cute! Ugh, I'm turning into a big softie. *sigh* Regardless, you should be getting bad vibes about that dogman. He's only the beginning ...

lily22 – Oh, don't be fooled by the humor rating. Lena and I have a different sense of humor than most posters, we've noticed. Its up to you guys as to whether or not its more successful. *g* And don't be ashamed of being scared – it'd be odd if you weren't a little. Trust me, fear is a natural reaction. Just squeeze a plushie, have some chocolate … you'll feel better. *pats lilly22 on the shoulder*

BlackHoleSun – Hehe … glad to know we surpassed the Freak-o-Meter with the dogman. Isn't he just adorable? *watches Tristan and Duke glare at her from their hiding place* Umm… maybe not cute, but he is amusing, right? Right? 

Vyctori - *LMAO* That was priceless! Oh c'mon, can't we just send it? I'll type it up just for you! *batting eyes prettily* You know I'm just playing with you, dear, though if you'd wanted it I'd get it for you. There are clues in the scrapbook Kaiba found in the basement, though they haven't been entirely revealed. Lena and I have an entire time line written out with exact occurrences, ghost origins, and dates, so there is rhyme and reason behind all the madness. You found SW's influence, didja? Well, she's my fav Pegsy writer at the moment, how could I not be influenced? And anyway, Lena loves her work too, though she doesn't agree with the Master Pegasus stuff. (She's a Kaiba fan. They're just that way. *g*) We're collectively building a fanon for dear Pegsy, so building from each other only reinforces the ideas we're coming up with. *L* Glad you liked the Duke line! Lena and I laughed for a day about that. We find lots of funny lines in this fic, though people mostly don't mention or notice them. Glad it struck a chord with you – we only know what y'all like and dislike from the reviews ya know. *g* Kaiba discover the dogman? Don't you think he's been through enough? The poor guy is standing though sheer force of will!

Firewing – A fan of The Shining? Excellent! You're the first to have read the book and seen both films! We're glad you're enjoying our little homage to Stephen King. Thanks for reviewing!

DarkFoxy – Thanks so much! Glad to see you're enjoying it. There's much more to come, so you'd best buckle those seatbelts for the bumpy ride ahead. *g*

Leland – Oh, don't worry about those two. They're some of the toughest brothers ever. After all they've been through, what's a spooky old hotel gonna do, right? Right? *g*

Thorn – Hehehe… our evil plan worked! We made you worry for Tea! *L* You think the whole universe is plotting against them? Hmm … it's possible. Quite probable actually, given the circumstances. It's obvious that someone's worked up some bad karma at least. *g* And off topic, we had a great time in Mouse Land! The Haunted Mansion is still the all time best ride ever! We didn't get to Universal Studios … just didn't have time. Classes you know.

*Lena takes the keyboard from Buki's tired fingers*Lena:  Trust me, folks.  She needs a break!

Chibi Arwen – LOL!  So your kitties are giving you the creeps, eh?  I'm sure Duke and Tristan wish it was just a friendly feline pawing at that door.  Heehee!  Well, that's our aim, to scare the pants off our readers… or at least scare them out of their seats!  Kudos to Kabuki's excellent writing abilities for that little quote.  Oh, that is perhaps the funniest thing I've heard concerning this part!  You thought the dogman was going to be friendly and help them out, hm?  Tsk, tsk, you should know better than that.  :-) Though it would have made for an interesting twist of plot. Don't worry, we'll try to post faster in the future.  *Waves as Duo carries Chibi Arwen away* Have fun in your new padded home!

soccerGoalie – Well, we're glad we were able to strike a chord with you! Hm, gut us like a fish?  *listens to soccerGoalie's disturbing conversation to herself*  Well, it seems like you have the capabilities to do so… so we'll be sure to keep these posts coming!  Sorry, but we simply can't have Yami Bakura in the hotel – can you imagine all the trouble he'd get into?  Nope, this group's stressed-out enough.

Well, thanks to everyone for reviewing, and hope you all come again to enjoy more frights and spooks with our favorite group of duelists!  Now we'll return to our previously-scheduled program.  Thank you for listening to Buki-Lena radio…  

--Kabuki & Lena

*****

Chapter 15:

The tiny light bulb swung back and forth, and Tristan followed it with his eyes, succumbing to complete boredom.  He let out a sigh as Duke flicked the hanging bulb once again, the light and shadows fighting against the walls.  Duke arched his back and swung his arms behind his head to stretch out the stiff muscles.

"Well," he moaned as his back popped a couple of times. "I suppose the coast is clear, don't you?  I mean it's been…" he grabbed the string of the bulb to hold over his watch.  "About fifteen minutes, and we still haven't heard a peep from McGruff outside."

Tristan was sitting on the table, legs drooped over the edge and leaning his elbows on his knees.  He hung his head at Duke's comment, "Really, Duke.  If you want to try it, then please, be my guest.  But I really don't think we're out of the woods yet."

"Hm." Duke scoffed, pulling the squeaky chair away from the now bulging wooden door slowly.  "We'll see.  You can thank me later after I get us out of here."  He unbolted the lock and put a hand uncertainly to the doorknob.  He looked a final time to Tristan, who had now dismounted the tabletop and was standing at his side.

"I'm with you, buddy.  Let's get out of here!"

Duke smiled, gripping the handle more firmly.  "Right!"  But just as he was about to turn the slippery metal knob, it turned for him.  Fear gripped his heart, and he put both hands onto the doorknob and instead of trying to open the door, he found himself trying to keep the door closed.  "Shit! I knew this was a bad idea!" 

Tristan's eyes went wide as the two trapped duelists heard the low throaty growl of the dogman outside, vigilant and patient in his task. "Let me in, little piggies!  Don't make the bad old wolf break the door down."

Duke groaned, struggling to hold the knob steady in his sweaty palms. "Damnit! Doesn't this geek ever give up?" The knob turned again, sharply this time, so that Tristan and Duke had to throw their bodies against the door to keep their attacker at bay. Duke growled, his face pressed close to the old wood as he struggled to keep his feet firmly planted. "Leave us alone, you psycho!"

"Mister Durwent wants to see you, little piggies, so don't make this difficult. The more you hide the more I want to dig into you hammy haunches!" The man-beast howled and beat with ferocious vigor, mad laughter quaking through the door. "Don't you know? You're our guests!" The door buckled as a massive weight was thrown against it, pushing Duke and Tristan backwards for a moment before they scrambled back into place, holding the door as well as they could. The light bulb jangled crazily from its thin wire as another barrage seemed to shake the entire room. "C'mon, fellas, don't be shy!"

Tristan growled, suddenly backing away from the door and shrugging out of his jacket, "That does it! I'm gonna kick his ass!"

Duke, who was still attempting to brace the door against the mad wailing howls of the dogman, could only gape at his companion. "Are you crazy? Tristan, I don't think that's an ordinary guy outside."

"Bullshit." Tristan rolled up his black shirt sleeves. "No ghost packs this much of a punch. I think it's a trick, maybe like that fake boulder Tea, Yugi, Bakura and I ran into on Pegasus' island."

"You can't be sure!" 

"I'm gonna have to find out then."

"Don't be such a dumbass!"

"I don't see you doing anything, Duke. That door won't hold much longer. Are you just gonna hide here until he gets through? I say we surprise him, open the door suddenly and attack the jerk when he least expects it."

"I'm not gonna let you do that." Duke winced as another barrage landed upon the door, splintering the wood at the hinges. "Look, you know how you were trying to convince me that something ghostly was happening? Well I'm convinced. Nothing human could do this, Tristan! Please, just help me hold him off until –"

"Until what? Until he finally breaks through and we're too tired and scared to fight back?"

"There's gotta be some other way."

"There isn't! We've gotta make a stand, Duke, so are you with me or not?"

*********

The snowshoes were really helping, but the strange way they had to walk, sort of half waddling half wading through the drifts of white, was already making Yugi's legs sore. He knew that were Yami still around, he would have chided the boy on the need to improve his physical condition, perhaps through weight training or aerobics. Yugi hated to admit it, but the thought of so much exercise made him even more tired. He paused to lift his left leg a little, letting the excess snow slide off before he continued. Joey was moving just as slow, and Yugi was grateful that the sky still retained some daylight and that the snowstorm had stopped, if only temporarily. He watched Joey pause for a moment, shaking his own show shoes free of the clumps and allowing Yugi a chance to come up beside him. The shed wouldn't have been far at all if not for the snow. It was easily within sight, mockingly close. "This is harder than it looks."

Joey nodded, taking a few moments to catch his breath in the frosty air, expelling a puffy white cloud with each panted exhale. "Yeah … Mokuba an' I didn't hafta do this before, but I guess it's snowed since he an' I were out earlier."

Yugi nodded. "It was snowing a little when you and Kaiba were fighting." A harsh wind picked up again as though in response to the mention of the battle, swirling snow from trees and ground alike. The white gale gathered and pressed full force against the entrance of the hotel, depositing a fresh amount of snow in offering to the double doors. Yugi sighed. "Maybe it didn't snow, Joey, but that wind sure makes up for it.  I think it's blowing the snow in from the mountains and that path we took.  It's all flat land once you get up here."

"Yeah, ya'd think the hotel was designed to keep people inside." He paused in his business of knocking the snow from his shoes and pant legs. "C'mon. We can talk better in the shed."

The shorter boy nodded, following as best he could on such short legs. He wasn't really too short by the standards of his school, but all his friends seemed so much taller and he wished once again fervently that he could hurry and hit a growth spurt. The shed was just a few yards away, but it seemed that they were walking for ten minutes or more before they finally reached the entrance. Joey lifted the garage door, the skin of his hands was cracked and his fingers were shaking in the cold as the two hurried inside. Once the door was shut, the two removed their snowshoes and plopped down on the cool cement floor, allowing their bodies to rest before making the trek back to the hotel. Yugi noticed Joey was refusing eye contact, and he wondered what could be bothering his friend. He slid forward a little, coming close enough to stare straight into the face of his friend in a type of unspoken challenge. Joey, not wanting to reveal his hidden fears, was too stubborn to look away, and his eyes were haunted.  The look in his friend's eyes only confirmed Yugi's worry. "Joey, what's wrong? You can tell me. We're still best friends even if the hotel is trying to hurt us."

"Ah, I know that, Yug. It's just … well, I was thinkin' bout what I said earlier an, well, do ya really think the hotel was designed to keep people in? I mean, to kill them and make them stay forever?"

"I don't know." It was Yugi's turn to look away, staring at the three snowmobiles wistfully. "It seems that way. I don't think the hotel keeps everyone, though. I think it takes on … assignments, maybe?"

"Assignments? Whoa, now yer sayin' there's somethin' bigger goin' on around here?" Joey sat back against a tool rack, carefully so as not to jar the gardening equipment that hung there. "That means we've got our work cut out for us."

"No, no, I think that's wrong too." Yugi frowned, a small crease appearing at the top of his nose between and just above his eyebrows. If he kept worrying, it would become a permanent part of his normally delicate facial features, a small crease of worry, earned through so much change and threat at such a young age. "Not assignments, but …projects maybe?" he shook his head. "I don't know how to describe it, but the hotel selects specific targets. I'll bet most of the people who came here never sense anything."

The blond was busy brushing snow from his coat before the cold wetness could seep closer to his skin. "You mean like Tea? She still hasn't seen anything, an' I'll tell ya somethin' else too, Yug: she doesn't believe us either."

"Well she sorta does, Joey, it's just that … well it's kinda hard to believe even if you've seen something, you know?"

"Not for me. I see it an' I believe it. There ain't no deep questionin' goin' on with me, Yug. I know what I saw."

"I know you do, Joey. Trust me when I say I believe you."

Joey grinned at his friend, punching him playfully on the arm. "I trust ya, Yug!"

Yugi winced, clutching the place Joey had struck. "That hurt, Joey."  He stated matter-of-factly.

"Oops, sorry bout that." Joey managed a lopsided grin and pushed some of the blonde wisps of hair from his eyes. "I guess I don't know my own strength."

"It's ok. No harm done." Yugi smiled and leaned forward to rest his head on his knees. The Pikachu jacket still looked ridiculous on him, and every time he moved his arms wrong or bent his elbows the sleeves inched their way up his forearm, revealing more of his school uniform and making him colder. If he'd known it was going to snow over the weekend he might have packed some better clothes, but as it was he'd only brought along variations of his school clothes. He hadn't thought he would need anything else for a simple weekend. "Joey, can I ask you something?"

"Aw Yug, ya know you can ask me anythin'." Joey winked, nudging the younger boy. "Unless it involves a date with Serenity." Joey laughed and Yugi couldn't help but join him despite his embarrassment.

"Uh, that wasn't what I had in mind."

"Alright, well then I guess you can ask me just about anythin'.  It's just that I see how you an' her look at each other."

"Knock it off, Joey, I'm serious!" But he couldn't help the laughter that escaped every time Joey nudged him, giving a knowing look as though he really expected Yugi to ask Serenity out on a date. Surely Joey knew that Yugi hadn't even thought of Serenity as anything more than the sister of his best friend. "Great, now I forgot what I was gonna say!"

"I'll bet it had somethin' ta do with the hotel." Joey stood, arching his back to stretch out his spine and shoulders. "Let's talk while we look for the cleanin' stuff, ok?"

Yugi thought for a moment then stood. "That's a good idea, otherwise we'll be sitting out here for hours chatting about Serenity.  I just wanted to know – what were you and Kaiba fighting for anyways?"

Joey was already rummaging through a cardboard box that looked to have seen much better years at the turn of the century. "What, ya couldn't hear?"

"Not with this wind. It blew all the sound in the wrong direction."

"Ah, well…" Joey made a surprised sound and rattled the box noisily, reaching in despite all the animals that might have used it as a nest, and retrieved a can of Lysol. "I figured they'd have somethin' around here. See? Let's see what else we can find." He shook the box a few more times before deciding it was a waste of time and moved on to another. "What were ya sayin'? Oh yeah! The wind! I didn't think about that, but it makes sense. So you guys didn't hear anythin'?"

"We heard words here and there, but nothing really." Yugi poked at a snowmobile thoughtfully. The machines were waxed and polished, a large iconic eye flanked by two letter I's on either side that were emblazoned in gold print upon the dark blue and purple surface. He assumed it was the symbol for Industrial Illusions, though he'd never seen a symbol for the company before. It made him wonder at the use of the Sennen Eye in the insignia – it was braggish and almost too conceited. But, the more he thought about it, the more Yugi wondered if he'd like a symbol of his own on all his possessions, a pyramid maybe with the two letters of his initials on either side. It was kind of a cool idea, and he gained a better opinion of Pegasus' choice in logos. "So what was the fight about?"

"If you'll quit spacin' out and help me search I'll tell ya." Yugi grinned sheepishly and began to rummage through the small space behind the tool rack. "That's better." Joey grinned. "Anyway, we were fightin' over Mokuba. It's always about Mokuba with Kaiba, don't ya know that?"

"Mokuba?" Yugi looked at his friend in confusion. "Why would Kaiba be mad about him?"

"Cause he thought I was musclin' in on his racket as a big brother."

"Oh." Yugi blinked. "That's weird. Why would he think you were trying to take Mokuba from him?"

"I dunno. The guy's a loony, that's for sure." He sighed, running a hand through his dirty blond mane. "But I don't mean that ta say he hurt Mokuba. He was mad at me, not the kid. Man, I almost feel sorry for the poor guy who hurt the kid, though. Kaiba always goes nuts if anyone threatens to hurt Mokuba, and I dunno what he'll do now that Mokuba's actually hurt."

********

Seto opened the bathroom door a crack, eyes darting about the servants' quarters suspiciously as he prepared to exit the humidity of the washroom.  He smirked to find the main room empty; it was good that Duke and Tristan had found something to do. He didn't want to have to dress Mokuba in front of anyone, especially if his suspicions of what had really happened to Mokuba in the kitchen turned out to be true. He turned to pick up his little brother from where he'd left him seated on the floor of the tub, his black hair curled and dripping into the warm soapy water and sticking to the slick white porcelain as he leaned propped up against the back of the tub.  His shoulders were slumped as his arms were sprawled in the water, floating limply.  He looked terribly small as his eyes stared past the tiled wall on which they were focused, as though the poor child were lost in some terrible nightmare Seto could never hope to comprehend.  

He sighed and pulled the drain on the bathtub, wrapping his brother with a blanket before gathering him into his arms, ignoring the throbbing pain from his wounded limb.  He brought the child into the main room and gently lay him down on the bed they had so briefly shared the night before.

"I don't know if you can hear me, Mokuba. In fact, by all logical standards it's probably impossible." Seto sighed as he rummaged through the drawers looking for a clean pair of clothes. Sometimes he hated his own logical mind, the way it picked out every pessimistic detail in any situation. "But even if you can't hear me, perhaps you can sense that I'm here."  He pulled out a blue and yellow striped sweatshirt and a pair of worn child-sized blue jeans that looked as though they would keep Mokuba warm, and returned to the bedside.

He felt an all too-familiar crease form between his eyebrows as he stared at his brother.  Mokuba had always been able to get himself into trouble, it seemed as though it just came naturally for his poor sibling.  Even when they were children, Seto remembered having to fight the boy's fights for him.  In fact it was that same over-protectiveness that would always anger his brother, for Seto would hardly ever allow him to even leave the house without some sort of tracking device or communicator in case he got into a bad situation.  Kaiba knew all too well Mokuba's uncanny ability to sniff out danger and plunge into it head-first.  Around KaibaCorp, the boy had earned the less than complimentary title of Boy Hostage, a phrase that always made his kid brother squirm.

Dutifully, Seto sat down on the bed behind the comatose boy, leaning Mokuba's body against his chest as he pulled the kid's arms and head through the t-shirt.  "I've been thinking a lot, Mokuba. I've had a lot of things going through my mind." He stared at the boy regretfully before ruffling his limp black hair. "I wish I'd been able to talk to you, before you were hurt. I'm sorry. But I'm going to change all that. As soon as you wake up, it'll be like it was again. I promise you that. I won't let anyone hurt you again, not Pegasus, Joey, whoever attacked you in the kitchen, or anyone else – I won't let them hurt you any more." Seto felt the ache in his arm increase as he pulled the shirt around Mokuba's head, easing the stray ebony strands from the confinement of the fabric. The pain flared, and he was forced to relax his arm, allowing the white heat to subside for a moment before he moved onto his brother's pants.  The pain had indeed gotten worse since the fight with Joey; he still couldn't believe the bastard had struck at his weakness like that. It was a low and dirty way to fight an opponent in Seto's opinion.  He thought about how much fun it would be to beat up the hard-headed blond after they finished the detention and his wounds healed.  He tried to lift his arm again, but the muscles in his bicep screamed out in pain.  Seto winced again, but decided that if his brother was conscious he'd more than likely hate being seen by Duke and Tristan with his pants off.  Swallowing his pain, Seto stood, laying his brother's head down on the bed gently, and moved on to the boy's pants.

As he finished dressing his brother, however, he felt a flood of dizziness sweep over him like a wave.  His head swirled and the walls of the room bulged and convulsed.  Seto fell to his knees and let his head drop to the edge of the bed as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to focus his thoughts once again.  He came to the unsettling conclusion that he hadn't slept since before the bus ride, and for a few moments he feared that his body would give out on him, that Duke and Tristan would return and find him collapsed on the floor from sheer exhaustion.  But as Seto opened his eyes again, wondering if he could just climb in bed with his younger brother, something caught his eye, focusing his attention.  Poking out from one of the many pockets of his dirtied trench coat, he saw the familiar worn leather of the scrapbook he'd found downstairs, seducing him as it attempted to fall from his pocket and garner his attention.  Seto cocked his head to the side, his dizziness suddenly vanished as his fingers slipped eagerly around the scrapbook's cover, pulling it gently from the cradling fabric.  His other hand graced over the find detailed letters in awe, some sort of strange power seeming to emanate from his fingertips.  A slow devious smile slithered across his face.  He suddenly felt as though he'd been deprived of its wealth of knowledge, distracted from his true goals.  He wanted to read it, to explore it, to find the secrets of the Overlook Hotel and exploit them for his own demands.

He got to his feet with determination and began to turn to sit near the light from the window to read, but the frail form of his brother on the pure white linen of the bed caught his eye.  The boy's ebony hair stood out starkly against the bed sheets and Seto sighed in irritation as he realized where his priorities truly lay.  Somewhere deep inside of himself Seto was surprised by his reluctance as he returned to his brother's side, gently putting the boy under the covers and tucking the sheets in tight around him.  He ruffled the boy's black locks for a moment and took one last glance into his eyes as he stood next to the window and pulled out the booklet.  He flipped eagerly to the first page, his eyes hungry for the information and dark secrets he would find hidden away within the old yellowed pages.  But even as desperate as he was for the forbidden knowledge, for some reason, Seto kept finding his gaze lingering back to the motionless form on the bed, the black unruly mess of hair disturbingly still on the fluffy pillows.  Seto sighed once again and decided that the only way he would be able to read the scrapbook in all its completeness would be if he went somewhere else.  Surely there was someplace in the Overlook where he could find some peace and quiet, but what if Duke and Tristan returned?  He thought back to his brother and to the unknown assailant that had wrought the wounds on his frail body.  For some reason it didn't seem nearly as important now as it had a few minutes ago, somehow he almost felt as though the boy deserved it, as though he were asking for it…

Seto clutched the side of his head in confusion – why was he thinking such things?  His brother could never deserve to be hurt like that.  He swallowed hard, noticing how dry his throat had become over the course of the day and wondering if he could run downstairs to grab a glass of water or something before he had to go fight whoever the group thought had hurt Mokuba.  He shrugged nonchalantly as he opened the front door to the servants' quarters, smiling one last time at the lump in the bed that was Mokuba.  "Good night, kid.  You sleep well."

His trench coat swished about his legs as he slipped from the room and stealthily closed the latch behind him as he entered the hallway, as though he thought loud noises would accidentally rouse the boy from his pleasant slumber.  He felt the comforting weight of the scrapbook in his pocket and patted it once in reassurance.  He began to make his way down the hallway and had reached the elevator when he heard some strange whispers coming from a few doors down.  He moved further down the hall, his curiosity overwhelming him and soon reached some strange medical room that seemed to have been converted by whatever groups Pegasus had hired to restore the Overlook Hotel.  Seto balled his fists, prepared to fight as he tried the handle to the door.  It was locked, but he could have sworn that he'd heard Tristan and Duke talking from within.  Why would they have locked themselves in the medical room?  Were they trying to hide something?

"Duke? Tristan?  Are you two in there?" Seto cocked his head to listen, but an uncertainty nagged at his mind that it could be something worse behind the simple wooden door.

"Seto?  Seto is that you?"  The unmistakable voice of Duke broke through the thick silence and Seto sighed with relief.  He heard large amounts of furniture get dragged across the wooden floor with heavy squeaks and what seemed like a short argument coming from inside, but Kaiba couldn't quite make it out.  Tristan seemed angry or worried about something, and Duke was arguing against him, their voices nearly indecipherable as they exchanged furtive whispers.  What was the problem?  What did they have to fear?  Some hobo that liked to … hurt … innocent children?  If anything, that should make them fearless of the disgusting man they were searching for, so why were they hiding like cowards in the medical room?  His anger brimming forth, Kaiba banged hard on the doors to get their attention.

"If you're in there, why don't you open the damned door?  Why the hell are you being such pathetic simpering little cowards?  Is this how you plan to watch over my brother, Tristan?"  Seto growled with irritation.

"Yep, it's definitely Seto." Duke answered in reply, the lock on the doorknob finally clicked as the door creaked open and Duke slowly emerged from the room, smiling from ear to ear at being free from the tiny prison. "Whew, I'm glad it's you! You must have scared him off."

"Scared him off?" Seto's eyes widened and he glanced down the hallway. He thought of his little brother alone in the servant's quarters and feared the worst, all thoughts of the scrapbook's untold secrets vanishing for the moment. "Mokuba …" He growled, setting his sights on Tristan once again. "Where did he go?"

"No way, this isn't someone we should be trying to find." Duke's eyes darted from side to side as Tristan exited the small medical room, shrugging on his jacket once more in a manner exaggerated by his anger. Duke glanced at him, then continued, his emerald gaze still sweeping the hall. "This was something too weird for words."

"Oh really." Kaiba leered. "Nothing's too weird for words, unless you have a very limited vocabulary; but then, I already expected that." He smirked, his gaze casually regarding the two boys, watching them as a predator watches its prey. "Try me."

Duke looked to Tristan who only shrugged, "Be my guest. You seem to have all the answers lately."

"Great, leave me with the tough explanations." The dicey duelist sighed before meeting Kaiba's inimitable gaze once more. "It was a guy …"

Kaiba nodded. "Go on."

"… in a … dog suit, but he was really vicious and he chased us in here! He was like a wild animal or something, and definitely a crazy bastard!"

Seto stared for a long moment, and then began to laugh, the eerie sound reverberating off the deteriorating walls. Duke rubbed the back of his neck, looking to Tristan. "Care to help me out here?"

The biker nodded grimly. "He's telling the truth. We both saw him, and he chased us in here. Look," he gestured to the door, "There are still claw marks here from where he was scratching and yelling at us!"

Kaiba nodded, smirking despite himself. "So you're telling me, that a man in a dog suit scared the two of you enough to warrant barricading yourselves into an old office?"

Tristan glowered, "I would have attacked it, but Duke was too chicken shit to give me a hand."

Duke merely sighed as Kaiba shook his head, chuckling low in his throat. "Are you sure it wasn't Joey? I hear he's on the loose."

Tristan growled, raising a fist. "It wasn't Joey! It was a --"

"Cut the crap, both of you." Seto tried to cross his arms, but the pain flared again and he was forced to simply stand menacingly, glaring at the two with as much fury as he could muster. "So, was this Duke's little hobo again? Aren't we supposed to be catching him instead of hiding from him? You're both pathetic. I don't know why I thought I could rely on either of you for anything."

Duke stepped forward, emerald eyes blazing. "I'm just about sick of your shit, Kaiba. This was something serious screwed up chasing us around!"

Seto stared him down, his body tensed in rage. "Whoever he is, he hurt Mokuba. I cannot allow him the satisfaction of surviving."

"Whoa, hold on." Duke shook his head, stepping forward and between the two somewhat. "First of all we don't even know what he is. Kaiba, you didn't see him but there was something unnatural about him."

For a moment Kaiba's eyes glazed, as a dark memory fluttered across his mind – pain, falling, and the hideous slinking thing that reached one clawed hand forward in the dark. He shook his head, fingering the cuts on his hand absently as he blinked the memory away. "I'm tired of the ghost stories you both seem so fond of telling."

Duke glared at the blue-eyed duelist, but Tristan stepped forward, meeting Seto's mockery with a good measure of his own pent up rage. "Maybe you should lie down then, cause it only gets creepier. I'm tired of your smartass comments, to tell the truth." Tristan sneered, poking Kaiba in the chest with one finger. "Now shut up and listen for once, damnit!"

"Don't. Ever. Touch me." Kaiba smacked the finger aside with his good arm. He was in no position for another fight, but he couldn't stand for anyone pushing him around.

"I'll touch you all I want if it'll knock some sense into you." Duke gave Tristan an odd look, but the taller boy continued unabated. "What is it with you lately? Usually you're an asshole, but not this much of an asshole."

"Mind your own goddamn business."

"Actually," Tristan smirked, "I think it is my business. In fact, I think it's everyone's business if you're dead set on going around attacking people for no good reason."

Duke sighed, "Actually, I think we should be more worried about the hotel attacking people for no good reason."

Kaiba snorted. "This hobby horse again, huh?"

For a moment Duke's face went blank, then his attitude seemed to shift. He was all fun once more as he grinned at Kaiba, leaning cockily against the battered doorframe, "I just think it's weird that some guy in a costume attacks us when we're walking toward that room." He aimed one thumb over his shoulder and further down the darkened hall. "I think Room 217 has some kind of secret, and the sooner we check it out the better."

"Are you crazy? What about what just happened here?" Tristan countered. He wanted to ask about what Duke had said in those blurred moments in the medical room, about his final acknowledgement of belief in the ghostly nature of the Overlook; but he didn't dare bring up such a topic in front of Kaiba. Mokuba had been left alone in the servant's quarters, and Tristan wanted to get to the boy quickly in case the dogman showed up again. He didn't have time to argue wholeheartedly against the mismatched duo. "Haven't you paid attention to anything that's been happening?"

"You're the one who ran away from a puddle of water while I was buried under a flight of stairs."

Tristan growled, "You're a creep, Duke."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. It figured he'd be stuck with the two losers – as though everyone in Yugi's little gang wasn't a loser. "That's enough out of you both. If you're done whimpering then I'm ready to check out Room 217." His blue eyes darted to Tristan, "Get to my brother. Make sure he stays safe, or else you'll wish that you'd died in that broom closet of an office. Got it?"

Tristan met the icy gaze for a moment, finally turning away, his jaw clenched. "I'll do as you say, Kaiba, but for Mokuba's sake, not yours."

"Suits me just fine. Run along now. Duke and I have some unfinished business to attend to."

*********

In the spacious lobby, Tea watched the light dying in the mountains. The logs fell away in a shower of sparks in the hearth, and the sunlight cast a final orange glow over the entirety of the snowy landscape. For a moment the snow looked warm, as though the whole world was ablaze, and Tea could ignore the seeping cold which had been steadily gnawing at her willowy frame since they'd left the school bus. She shivered and wished for the umpteenth time that weekend that she'd thought to bring a jacket as she huddled in one of the many leather chairs. 

Beside her, a Tiffany lamp glowed with an amber hue which tried and failed to match the splendor of the sunset. She stared at the window, at the setting sun, and wondered if the weekend would ever end. There was no sense of time at the Overlook Hotel, and she was beginning to feel that she and her friends had been sealed in another world, an alternate reality where time had ceased to matter.

She'd followed with her eyes the retreating forms of Yugi and Joey as long as she could, but the wind had grown too fierce, and the snow had been blown straight at her, threatening to leave not a friend but a trembling statue to greet her companions when they returned. Reluctantly she'd closed the door and gone to the windows. She hated to let her friends go out in the lull of the storm, but there'd only been two sets of snowshoes, and she couldn't slow them down by trudging through the frosty blanket the old fashioned way. Besides, everyone knew she was far underdressed for the blizzard. She wouldn't be able to endure being outside of the hotel for longer than a few moments. 

Tea hugged her knees to her chest and wondered why there were no blankets around the hotel, in the linen closets. She'd searched before going to sleep the previous night, but nothing could be found that would ease the cold she felt. She sniffled and rubbed her forehead wearily as the embers smoldered in the fireplace. She was sure she was on the verge of getting a cold.

She stared at the bare windows, the tall rectangular sheets of glass seeming to stretch up into the darkness as the world beyond began to darken. In the distance, framed by unnamed mountains, Tea watched the sunlight stream through the trees and waited eagerly for the sound of snowshoes on the front porch.


	16. Cobwebs and Dustbunnies

Wow, sorry about the delay folks. Finals were kinda rough and for the past few weeks Lena and I have been up to our elbows in work. We finally got a chance to fine-tune this bit, and more should be on the way if the gods are smiling. *g* Thanks for being so patient with us in this. We know how cruel cliffhangers can be, and how mean it is for writers to hold off on updates. It wasn't our choice, and we are deeply sorry. On the bright side, though, more updates should appear within the next few weeks on a more or less routine schedule. Classes are out and our brains are itching for some Overlook fun!

Ok, now for the mass of responses! They might get shorter each time, but that's only cause Lena and I are working hard to answer each and every one. We appreciate all the detailed criticism, and even the shortest note is valued. Thank you everyone!

angelohaku – Glad you enjoy the freakiness of each chapter. At least we're keeping you awake, which is a good thing. *g* That was extremely mean, though, getting Lena's hopes up about adopting chibi Kaiba and all. *waves to the little tyke* He's so adorable!

Anime*2000 – Well if the Overlook had been built with a kennel service, much could have been avoided. Hehehe… and you know there's always a few critics in a group. The Yugi gang is so technologically dependent they wouldn't recognize a ghost if it came up and bit them in the ass. Of course, when things get really bad and there's no other choice, that could change some opinions …

Leland – Seto ain't playing with a full deck lately, but your right about leaving Mokuba all alone – that was uncalled for. Maybe Seto should be punished … *evil glint in her eyes* Mmmm … that sounds fun!

s.h. – Dice projectiles, huh? You think Duke can stand still long enough to aim with a psycho running after him? You think he's pretty brave! *g* But yes, the murder threat is quite real, and I don't think doors alone can save them. *evil laughter*

Amber – Sorry, but why type out your long screen name when I can save the typing time, huh? *g* Pegasus the hero? Now whatever gave you that idea? He's still flying about and freaking out after Mokuba's mind-scream. The kid doesn't know his strength, you know, and Pegsy is quite sensitive. I do agree with you in that everyone has faults. Even Yugi, our supposedly perfect hero has faults galore in this fic, and I won't spare Pegsy any at all. But Pegasus aside, you're right about the lack of real movie similarities in this fic – we're basically using the place and the ghosts, but adding most of the extras ourselves. What's the point of drawing upon a source without any elaboration? You're right about Durwent, he was quite influential in the Shining, as well as the dogman (though he was more in the book than the Nicholson film. You remember that brief moment too? That's so cool! It was my curiosity about that brief shot that got me to read the novel in the first place), hedges, etc. But remember, we're drawing on both films. There are significant parallels from each, so sometimes I get them interlaced. Lena and I both appreciated your long and insightful commentary – it's nice that you took the time to analyze and give your honest opinions. Thank you for that! I agree that the dogman is more funny than scary, but then Lena and I have warped humors as well, so that could be our own twisted amusement. The dogman is really very blatantly homosexual in the book, going around and doing *cough* all manner of things for Durwent and threatening Danny with sexual attacks. We made his lines play on that aspect, and the nursery rhyme references are drawn from the novel as well. How do we collaborate? Girl, that'll be in a separate email! I'll drop you a line later about it if you're still curious, ok? *hugs* Thanks for dropping by!

darklight – Pegasus is on his way, though Seto is losing more and more of his mind I'm afraid. The Overlook ain't a nice place for obsessive guys like him. The dogman has a history all his own, but only Seto has the means of finding anything out about it – and I doubt he'll give up that scrapbook for a close analysis, not even to me! Some characters are so ungrateful! *glares at Seto* Stop being a psycho and get back to Mokuba! *sigh* He just won't listen.

Jherrus – You know, the alcohol was Jack's big weakness and the way the Overlook got to him. With Kaiba being so … well, himself, I don't think booze will do the trick. You read this while on vacation! Wow, you're so dedicated! As for Rex and Weevil at Disney World, Lena and I joked about writing something like that. Unfortunately, though, we should have brought the laptop with us. It's hard to write about a place like that without being there. *sigh* 

Metranome – Yeah, you don't want him to bite you. All sorts of infection are possible from a wacko like that, right? Oh yes, Alien Encounter was great! It's the closest I can get to an Aliens ride – I love that movie! It would be nice to cross Yugioh with that, but then there'd be the impregnation and the face-huggers and people would die left and right. I don't think it could end happily for anyone – all the characters would be dead. *sigh* Even though you're stuck at work, the fic will be here. We understand if you can't review, gluttons though we are. *g*

Firewing – Aww, thanks so much! The dogman is so much fun! He's such a freaky weirdo, writing him is great. Of course Duke and Tristan running around in a panic is hilarious too – they're a funny comedy team. We're glad you've picked up on the psychological terror that we're building, it's comforting to know that people are getting it. You've got great insight into what we're trying to do – the isolation as Seto's weakness is right on the mark! Halloran was my favorite from the Shining too, and I'm glad you like the Pegasus interpretation. He was just so comfortable peering into people's minds it made you think he'd had a natural ability from an early age. And anyway, we couldn't leave my favorite character out of the fiction, now could we? He had to have an important role! *L*

DarkFoxy – Wishing ill-events on Tea now, are we? Poor girl, and here she thought herself pretty lucky! Don't worry, we've got some fun stuff in store for her … though it'll be more fun for us than for Tea, I'm sure. You're being a fine reviewer – posting a response makes a big difference, especially if you tell us what you enjoy or don't enjoy. More action is coming up, but we have to get the psychological part and character interaction developed. It's all coming to a head soon enough. 

Myotismon13 – Thanks! You've been reading but not responding, huh? Well, we'll forgive you since you responded this time. *g* I agree about Pegasus – he has the slowest plane around! Glad you enjoy the creepy-factor. The Kaiba tension just keeps going like a Duracell battery! *L* You like the confrontations, huh? Well there's more where that came from. *smile* Thanks for reviewing!

lily22 – Kaiba's a classic skeptic. That's just the way he is. *shrug* Maybe Pegasus will have Croquet give him a swift kick in the ass for being such a hard-headed creep. *L* Uh-oh, I hope Lena doesn't read that. She'll take away my Pegsy plushie! *pout*

Vyctori – Yeah, that would have been karmic; but unfortunately Duke and Tristan were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Maybe Duke deserved it though, I mean he did make Joey wear a dogsuit and all. *L* Philosophers, huh? *blush* We're just interpreting what we see going on between them. Duke is such an ignored but fun character, we had to read a bit to see the deeper part of his personality. Glad you agreed with our radical approaches to things. Poor Yugi! I agree people make him too short – it's not humanly possible unless he was a dwarf or something. The artists just like to stylize I guess. Stuff Kaiba in a closet? It would be a good idea, but who could sneak up on the guy? He looks like a hobo himself with that crazed look in his eyes and the tattered clothes and all. Mokuba will come around eventually *deep foreboding voice* we hope! *L* As for Yami, we pretty much figured he can take care of himself for a while too. Yugi's more interesting anyway, and these kids have enough problems. Tea will be making more of an appearance as the tale progresses, though she just hasn't been instrumental thus far. Glad you've enjoyed the character interactions. Yes indeed we've written a lot, just haven't had time to revise until now. This is what happens when you have anal writers, I suppose. 

SW – Hey there gal! You're threatening me with Pegasus angst? *laughs* By all means then, threaten away! Make good on your threats, actually … I'm always eager for more Pegsy in pain. Wow, that sounded sadistic … hehe, sorry about that. *g* Glad you're enjoying the progression so far, and don't worry Pegasus will be in the next chapter. He had to fly quite a ways, and Mokuba only called him recently. He's reacting pretty fast considering how long he usually takes to make up his mind and plan for everything, wouldn't you say? *hugs* Thanks for dropping by! You know I'm always amused by the Pegasus banter you and Amber make back and forth. *happy smile*

*Lena pushes Kabuki aside so that she can take over the typing.*  Ooh! My turn, my turn!

Wingweaver Hope – Yep, Kaiba brothers make any story good.  *wink*  Burn the book?  Well, in Seto's current state, I'm not going to be held responsible for what he does if you do burn it.  *g*  Poor Mokuba, but don't worry, he'll have to wake up soon or who knows what Seto will do!  Oh, and btw, thanks for letting us know you changed your screen name.  We wouldn't begrudge you a little anonymity, now would we?  ;-)  Thanks for the encouragement!

Josh – Reading at 3am?  Ooh, not always a good thing.  Not only do the words tend to blend together but the paranoid-o-meter is pretty high when you read spooky stories then.  :-)  Uzi fire?  Can I get some?  It looks like it must have done quite a number on your room.  *Lol*  Hmm, no couples showing up in this one, sorry buddy.  Don't like yaoi, huh?  I can understand, but I personally like both yaoi and hetero pairings.  But don't get your hopes up, this is a spooky/fun fic not a relationship fic.  Though Buki and I have tossed ideas around about fic ideas after this one…

BlackHoleSun – Jeez, Tea, if you're cold, you should go and get the blankets off the bed.  *sigh* Silly girl, she must think that blankets on beds are only for sleeping under, and I guess she doesn't want to give the other guys any bad ideas.  *wink*  She's got to be a little paranoid in a hotel of men. ;-) Where can a dog/wolfman hide so fast?  Why, in his very own invisible doghouse of course!  *Lol*

Rinaidran Warrior - *watches as RW falls onto floor screaming and hyperventilating*  Aria, Lysi, does she always do this?  *starts searching around for the massive box of Weekend Detention straight jackets she keeps just for such an occasion*  One of the best fics out there?  Heehee, we'll give you an embroidered straight jacket with the picture of the Kaiba bros for that!  Hey, you're jumping at ghosts already?  We haven't even begun to fright!  *maniacal laughter – but stops abruptly as Aria and Lysi drag a terrified RW away*  Come back soon!  We're always happy to frighten reviewers! *waves*

soccerGoalie – Glad we could inspire such excitement – or are you always this hyper?  *wide eyes*  Lol, we'll be updating more often now that we're finally finished with finals.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's kind of long, but I'm sure you all won't complain.  *s* Enjoy, but please remember to leave a review as you go, it's a good way of letting us know to hurry up with the next chapter.  Lol.

Lena & Kabuki

*****

Chapter 16:

Joey added an old rag to the bucket before wiping his brow and grinning in the grimy dustiness of the garage. The walls were wood-paneled and decaying, decked in moldering skirts of organic material which was intent on slowly consuming the small space. Shredded papers and cardboard boxes littered light-starved corners, having long ago outlasted their purpose and been converted by unseen rats into ragged nests. Joey wiped his palms on the back of his jeans before zipping his coat again despite the fact that he was pouring with sweat from the laborious walk. He and Yugi had been scrounging around for at least fifteen minutes, rummaging through the piles like burglars. "Well, that's all of it. I guess you an' Tea will have yer work cut out for ya. Where're you guys gonna clean, anyway?"

"The third floor. No one's been up there yet and we think it should be explored." Yugi shrugged, strapping his snowshoes on over his shoes. 

Joey gave the smaller boy a strange look, "I thought you an' Yami decided that we shouldn't explore any of the other rooms."

Yugi simply gave him a side-long smile.  "Well, Yami's not here at the moment, is he?  Besides, we had to start somewhere and we thought it'd be better to start at the top instead of the bottom." Yugi stood, wobbling for a bit before regaining his equilibrium. "These things sure are hard to walk with."

Joey decided to ignore the quick subject change.  "Yeah, but without 'em we'd just fall through the snow." He took a last look around the garage, stretching his long arms over and behind his head with a satisfying pop. He closed his eyes with a sigh. "I'm ready ta get outta here, Yug. Think we've got everything?"

"Yeah, all we should need anyway. Hey, what's that?" Yugi pointed into the darkness. A table stood unnoticed in a corner behind an old workbench, shrouded in shadow and cloaked in a thin dust-caked canvas cloth.

Joey shrugged, peering into the shadows. "I dunno, Yug."

"I'm gonna find out." The petit boy waddled on his snowshoes across the cement floor, reminding Joey of a beached penguin.

"Is that really a good idea?"

Yugi was beside the bench by then, and Joey had to squint to see the outline of his hair in the overwhelming darkness.  The only blot of color was the brightness of his Pikachu jacket, the yellow figures glowed a dim green in the dark.  It made Joey almost laugh despite the circumstances.  He watched as Yugi carefully positioned the snowshoes so he could stand near the cloth.

"I know what I'm doing."  It occurred to Yugi that he wouldn't be able to move very fast in such awkward footgear, but he had already made up his mind. He didn't want to make another trip out to the garage.  Yugi had seen how much snow had fallen in such a short amount of time, and for all he knew this might be the last visit they'd be able to make.  It was best to check everything and gather all they could in a single visit. 

As Yugi grasped the cloth Joey winced. "Didn't you learn anythin' from the meat locker back there?" His complaints came too late, however, as Yugi had already begun pulling the cloth, slowly at first then more quickly until the material fell away to reveal a squat machine mounted on a desk. Joey crept closer, shuffling up beside his friend. "What is it?"

"I think it's a really old radio.  My grandpa used to have one, but he said it never worked right, so we threw it away." The King of Games took a deep breath, puffing out his cheeks as he blew across the surface of the metal.  A large cloud of dust instantly filled the air, making the two boys gasp and wheeze for a moment.  

"Ah, Yug!"  Joey coughed, nearly falling backwards as he tried to escape the dense cloud.  "Why'd ya hafta go and do that for?"

Between the chokes and tearing eyes, Yugi whispered hoarsely. "Sorry, Joey, I thought that maybe we could use it to call for help."

"Like … how?" Joey leaned forward, the dust having sufficiently cleared so that he could see what the radio looked like.  The silver box had a couple of large black knobs on the front and a grill that covered the speaker.  A microphone stood atop it, a dusty, cobweb monolith.  He knocked on the rectangular metal with a dull clang. "Do we need ta plug it in or does this rust-heap take batteries?"

"Well, I don't know." Yugi's violet eyes scanned the bench for some Duracells while Joey reviewed the places they'd already explored. There was no hiding place that presented itself, and all Yugi could find were the fossilized remains of a sparrow. The King of Games thought for a moment and then brightened. "Kaiba would know how it works. I'm sure he could get it working."

"Ya think so?  You don't think it's kinda outdated for him?"  Joey asked from across the garage.

"Nah, he'll figure it out.  All we have to do is tell him he doesn't know what he's doing.  He'll make sure it gets going."

Joey laughed, the sound reverberating within the musty garage.  "You crack me up, Yug.  Check an' see if it has a wire or somethin'."

Yugi began examining the thing as best he could, pushing aside cobwebs and dust-bunnies.  "I found a cord let me see where it goes."  He squatted down on his haunches, being unable to kneel in snowshoes.

"Do you think we should bring it with us? What if it needs batteries? Miss Sweeney took all our electronics and stuff … I don't think anyone has any —"

"Hey, we can plug it in!"  The boy stood a few feet away from where he'd found the radio, a grin spread across his features.  "The cord's a little chewed up, but I think it'll be ok. If we can't get it to work then we're no worse off than before, but like I said, Kaiba can probably get it working.  You never know, maybe it'll be helpful."

"I dunno, Yug … it looks kinda old and rusty." Joey gave it a critical stare. "It may be another piece of trash to carry back to the Overlook."

"It can't hurt to bring it along. If we can contact somebody, we might be able to get Mokuba some medical attention. He wasn't looking too good, and I'm worried about him.  Besides, Kaiba would get it working if he knew it would help Mokuba.  He'd probably appreciate our help." 

Joey couldn't imagine Kaiba appreciating anything Yugi or his friends did for him, but it was in Yugi's nature to be nice and that instinct had never steered him too far wrong before. He shrugged. "If ya want it then take it. But I don't owe Kaiba any favors after the stunt he pulled. You can be the good Samaritan. Besides, my arms hurt from trimming earlier." 

"I'm sure I can get it, Joey. I didn't expect you to carry it." Yugi grabbed the box, wrapping the cords around the frame and hefting it beneath one of his arms, the microphone dangling over his shoulder. He teetered on his snowshoes, his eyes going wide as he swayed backward for an instant before righting himself. "It's heavy!"

"Well what'd y'expect?" Joey laughed a little at the sight of Yugi in his Pikachu jacket struggling to carry a metal box while balancing himself on his snowshoes. "You really do look ridiculous, Yug."

Yugi rolled his eyes, hefting the box to a more comfortable position against his hip. "Just grab the cleaning stuff, Joey."

"No, I mean it! I wish I'd brought my camera!" The blonde grinned and clapped his short friend on the back, nearly toppling him over.

"Joey, you're such a dweeb!"  The two friend's laughter echoed off the moldy walls as Joey opened the side door. Once they peered out, however, Yugi's face took on a look of determination. "It's almost dark. We'd better hurry before the snow starts up again." He didn't voice what he was really thinking, that if the darkness came too fast they might become lost in the snow-covered world until they finally succumbed to a chilly demise. The prospect of him and Joey freezing to death left Yugi terrified, but worse that that was the thought that they would never find Yami, that the spirit would remain lost forever, separated from him as well as the Puzzle.

Joey too was concerned about the oncoming dark, but he skirted the topic easily, unwilling to further frighten his friend. The two friends left the garage and Joey closed the door firmly before glancing back to the other boy. "We'd better get back. I've still gotta finish up my chores too.  Tomorrow's our last chance to finish up everythin'." He pointed in the distance as they trudged along, the taller blond moving slower to keep time with his companion despite the threat of the setting sun. He had no intention of leaving his friend alone in the blizzard, whether they became trapped in the night or not. "D'ya see that swing set over there by that big drift a snow?"

Yugi squinted against a sudden gust of wind then nodded as the snow abated and his vision cleared. "Oh, is that where the hedge maze is?"

"Yup, an' I gotta get it done before ol' One-Eye gets back."  Joey covered up his left eye, carrying the bucket of supplies in the other hand, as he attempted to look smug and pompous like Pegasus, but only managed to look ridiculous.

Yugi smiled, clutching the radio to his chest as he willed his aching legs to move faster. He'd already given up trying to look cool by holding the bulky thing under his arm. "You just be careful, Joey. No one will be around to help. Are you sure you don't want me to –"

"Ta help me? Nah, Yug, I can handle it by myself. But thanks."

"Are you sure?"

"'Course I'm sure! I know what I'm doin'! I'm gonna tie a string ta my waist and tie th' other end ta the front door so I don't get lost in the snow." He beamed, "I saw some guy do that in a movie once. Pretty smart, huh?"

Yugi nodded, his eyes wide at the image. "I hope so." The two trudged along in silence for a while, Yugi shocked that his friend would even think to try a stunt he'd only seen done in the movies.  Both friends were intent on inching their way toward the massive columns of the Overlook. The shadows had deepened, and the daylight seemed to be slipping away fast. "You won't get much done before dark. Are you sure you don't want to come with Tea and me? We'd appreciate the company."

"No can do, Yug. I told ya that I'm gonna trim the hedges, an' I'm gonna do just that." After what felt like hours, the two boys finally reached the entrance and Joey accompanied Yugi up to the front door. The stairs were covered in snow, and with the snowshoes they wore, both boys had no trouble mounting the slippery slope without having to guess the placement of the concealed stairs. Joey grinned once they reached the top and stretched his arms over his head. "That's a workout, huh? Man, I wish we had a sled or somethin' — even the stairs'd be fun then!"

"I don't know, Joey," Yugi stared out over the grounds warily. The hedge animals stuck up out of the snow like drowning circus performers, their evergreen foliage in stark contrast to the blankness of the snowy landscape. The setting sun had colored the snow a brilliant orange, bright as dragon fire. "I get a bad feeling out here."

"Aww, Yug, you getta bad feelin' everywhere.  Yer just upset cause ya gotta go clean under beds for Tea. Trust me, Yug, I've been out here all day an' nothin' weird's happened at all. If ya ask me, it's safer out here than in th' Overlook."

"I hope you're right, Joey."

"Trust me. Nothin's gonna happen! You just go an' help Tea, buddy." Joey fished around in the snow for a moment before giving a lopsided but triumphant grin. He pulled upward, revealing a frosty snow-covered mound that, once shaken briskly, revealed a pair of hedge clippers. "I'm gonna go on an' get started before the sun sets. You an' Tea watch out for each other, okay?"

"We will, Joey. You just watch out for yourself. I don't like you alone out here." Yugi stared at the drifts of snow with a deep foreboding. Fresh flakes hadn't begun to fall yet, but he knew it was likely that by morning their deep tracks would be completely covered.

"Yeah well, it's gotta be done, Yug."

The two were about to part when one of the massive double doors swung open, revealing a disheveled and grunting Tea. She shivered and peered around the door, wisps of snow swirling in the threshold between the outdoors and the Overlook's interior. "There you are! I was so worried, where have you two been?" She blinked, looking from one boy to the other before her eyes settled on the large rectangular metal box Yugi clutched to his chest. "What's that? I hope it's a space heater. We're almost out of firewood."

Yugi shook his head, snow sliding from amidst the pointy spikes that served as the boy's hair. "No, this is a radio. It's old but we thought maybe Kaiba could get it working so we can contact somebody."

Tea rolled her eyes. "It's freezing in here! Is there any firewood outside?"

Joey sighed. "Yeah, Yug an' I'll get some."

"Thanks you guys! I don't mean to be a pest, it's just really cold!"

"No problem." Joey glanced around before his gaze fell on a suspicious looking snowdrift on the porch. Putting the hedge clippers aside for the moment, he trudged to the pile with Yugi at his side. It took a while to rub the snow away, but at the first crinkling sound the two knew they were not digging in vain. "I knew it, there's a tarp under here!  I thought I'd seen it earlier…"

Yugi nodded, brushing the snow away to reveal more and more of the black plastic covering. He lifted one corner from the bottom and beamed. "I think we found the firewood, Tea." The two boys removed a few of the logs, placing them near the door with an audible thump. "They're heavy!"

Joey nodded, wincing as he tried to lift a particularly big log. "Ooph! Ah, Yug, I think we're gonna hafta leave this one out."

"Are you still hurting from too much trimming, or is it really from your fight with Kaiba?" Yugi struggled but managed to shakily lift the heavy burden from the pile, placing it with a snow muffled thump near the door. He had to smile at the insulted and shocked look Joey gave him.  It made Yugi feel good to be able to lift something that Joey couldn't, especially in front of Tea.  "Maybe you really should come upstairs with us."

Tea nodded, peering around the doorframe as she picked up a few pieces of kindling. "I still have bandages around somewhere. We can take care of you, Joey. Come with us. I'd feel safer if we didn't split up anymore. I don't think we should leave each other alone."

Joey leaned against the railing, his breath coming in condensed clouds on the frozen air. "Tea, you know I've gotta trim those hedges. Ms. Sweeny'll freak out if I neglect 'em, and with the snow comin' in so fast, I may not be able ta get 'em done tomorrow."

Tea scowled, clutching the wood to her breasts. "I think you're being pretty stupid, Joey."

"What? I'm tryin' ta do my part here! At least I'm gettin' work done instead of complaining all the time."

"That's not fair, Joey -- I made breakfast!"

Yugi shook his head. "Please, just calm down guys. We can't let the work get to us.  It's got to be done, and the sooner the better.  Besides Joey's right, the weather is looking pretty bad."

The blond duelist shook his shaggy head, wiping his reddened cheeks with his gloved hands. "Yer right, Yug. Sorry bout that, Tea. I'm just not lookin' forward to all that trimmin', that's all."

Tea sighed. She didn't quite know what to make of her friends. She suddenly felt very selfish, arguing when Joey and Yugi had already been through so much. Joey had done more work and been through more bad experiences than anyone else, and poor Yugi had lost Yami but still was willing to help out. Tea really had no reason to argue with them. As much of an idiot as Joey was being, she couldn't stop him and if Yugi didn't see a problem with it, then she'd just have to let him do what he wanted.  She'd given up trying to understand men long ago.  "I'm sorry, both of you. Joey, you do what you feel is right, but please be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you out here."

Joey made a half-hearted victory sign and grinned. "I promise I'll be careful. An' don't worry bout me, I'd rather deal with a few overgrown weeds than th' Overlook any day!"

Tea smiled and nodded. "If you're sure, then I won't argue with you anymore. Please watch out though. The snow is going to start coming down hard again and I don't want anything to happen to you.  Promise me that if it starts getting too bad out there, no matter how much more of that silly maze you have left, that you'll come inside, okay?"

"Ah, don't mother me so much, Tea. It's embarrassing!" Joey pushed a few stray strands of blond from his eyes. "I promise, okay?  But the longer I stand around talkin', the less work I'll get done." He began fishing about in his pockets for the rolled up rope he'd pilfered from the garage. Once retrieved, Tea and Yugi watched as their friend tied one end of the lifeline to the doorknob of the Overlook's main entrance and the other around his waist. 

Yugi kicked the excess powder from his snowshoes, feeling a little useless. "Are you sure about this, Joey?"

"Yeah, I'm sure! Jeez, quit naggin' me, both of you!  I don't wanna go out there, but I have to, alright?  You guys make it worse than it is, now get goin', you two. I'll find you in a little while." Joey grinned, brandishing the hedge clippers like a sword. "Have fun with the dust bunnies, Yug!"

Yugi rolled his eyes as he slipped the snowshoes off, his wet sneakers squeaking on the wooden floor as he entered the lobby. "Yeah right. Tea just wants a short person to sweep out the small places."

Tea grinned. "Well, you're the shortest person around, Yugi!"

*****

The haze of dreams and the horrific images of the raw, disgusting creatures from the kitchen faded slightly though the memory would always be etched in Mokuba's mind.  Slowly the blackness faded into the white plastered ceiling.  His pupils dilated slowly as with a shaky hand, Mokuba pushed aside a stray strand of ebony hair and slowly pulled himself into a seated position.  He noted with frustration the tight knot in his belly that flipped around as he sat up, making him feel terribly nauseous. 

He draped his small legs over the edge of the bed, feeling the cold wood freeze his naked feet.  His head was fuzzy but slowly his mind began to clear as the young boy attempted to even out his breaths.  Where was he?  Not at home, that much was certain.  The familiar duel-monster memorabilia and soccer trophies that decorated his large bedroom at home were gone and he was left with the sort of faded flowery furniture he would expect to find in a little girl's room.

"Se - to?" His throat was dry and it was difficult to get the words out, but Mokuba was determined to find out what was going on.  He felt his belly do a flip-flop again, like a dying fish left on the side of a dock, and he moaned as he forced himself to his feet.  Instinctively his eyes darted around looking for the toilet.  He pitter-pattered across the slick wooden floor as he ran into the bathroom and flipped the porcelain lid, clutching the bowl as he gagged, releasing the tight knot in his belly into the clear water.  He flushed it away gratefully, his vision becoming immediately clearer and his body relaxing once again.  He stared up at the gold light fixtures above the bathroom mirror, the fine brass knobs at the sink and the sloping neck of the tarnished swan that served as a faucet. The room wasn't familiar, and his face sank as realization hit him like an anchor. He realized that he was indeed within the bowels of the Overlook, the same terrible creatures from his dreams still slipped around downstairs, and everyone was still in the same danger that they had been in when he'd cried out, sprawled on the cold kitchen floor.

He felt another wave of nausea attempt to sweep over him at the disgusting thought, at the sadness that tried to overwhelm him, but Mokuba prided himself on his resilience.  Even if Seto only thought of it as a stroke of good luck each time Mokuba outsmarted some would-be captor, the bushy-headed boy knew his own talents and abilities to be the true reason for his miraculous escapes.  He forced his body to obey his will and set about the task of finding some shoes and to help his recklessly arrogant big brother before he was too late.  He loved Seto to death, but he'd long ago come to accept his brother's overwhelming ego and protectiveness as a price to pay for his affection.  He looked down at his fresh striped sweatshirt and clean blue jeans in a bit of confusion, when had he changed clothes?  He noted the pile of his old dirtied clothing in the corner of the room with various other assortments and overnight bags dropped off like a mark by others in the group – an old t-shirt of Joey's, a pair of socks left by Tristan, and his own soiled garments laid on top, neatly folded and stacked in accordance to size.  Mokuba smiled and shook his head -- it was the cleanliness of that little pile that told him who had taken care of him.  His brother could be so anal at times.  He found his tennis shoes beside the bed, stuffed with a fresh pair of socks which he donned, tying the long laces in haste as he tried to leave as quickly as possible.

He wondered if perhaps he was pushing himself a bit too much as he stood, however; because the world began to spin again and his head threatened him with a nasty headache.  He sat down on the bed with a grunt, clutching his aching skull with his right hand.

::Mokuba.::

The boy jumped, his eyes searching around the room. "Who's there? Hello?"

::Mokuba … Mokuba Kaiba …::

The voice was different with every breath. It was not a sexless thing, but it hung in that range of hearing, not quite a woman and not quite a man.  The eeriness of it made the boy shiver, and he scanned the room slowly with his wide blue eyes. "Who are you?"

::Come play with us, Mokuba. We so want you to come play.:: Now a child's sing-song voice, a little girl laughing at him as though coquettishly inviting him to the playground. ::We like to play, you should come join us.::

On the silver-framed mirror above the old-fashioned cherry wood dresser a blotched red image materialized, dark and glistening like blood as it oozed from the reflective glass, streams running into each other to form letters.  Mokuba felt his pulse quicken as he realized the word that it spelled, the word from his dream: REDRUM. He recoiled, wincing at the violent slashes of red against the hazy orange sunlight captured on the reflective surface. It couldn't be real … but then he shook his head quickly. He'd almost fallen into the same trap as the others by doubting the reality of the Overlook.  It was what the hotel wanted them to do.  It would be so much easier for it to control those that did not know to fear it.  The laughter of the little girl continued a disembodied and hovering presence, mocking him in the dark room like a blasphemous thing.  It invaded the last sanctuary of the Domino High School students. Mokuba glared, wishing he had a face to argue against.  "Why won't you leave us alone?"

A woman's alto laughter now joined the girl's, high and crisp as an autumn breeze, the taunting voices mixed and mingled into a psychotic cacophony of noise. Mokuba wondered for a moment if the sound was coming from the hollow corridors of the hotel or from within himself – as though his own mind had betrayed him.  As though the battle would be lost even before it had truly begun.  The laughter died away, and the voices returned in a torrential flow, alternating between the masculine and the feminine with serpentine ease, lifting one mask after another, like a child playing dress-up. 

:: … Come play with us… ::

::  … We've been waiting for you, Mokuba… ::

:: … won't you come play?::

:: … You know we like you… ::

:: … Yes, we like you and your friends… ::

:: … we like all of you, so come and play… ::

:: … Don't be shy,  come play… ::

:: … play with us! ::

"Stop it! Go away!" Mokuba clutched his ears, trying to shut out the maniacal voices even though they reverberated in his own mind.  He was surprised the first time Pegasus had done it, the first little glimmer of conversation, but this was terrible.  It was too much, and Mokuba knew he was too inexperienced to handle the strain.  As the pressure increased, he was tempted to hide from it again, to run away to the comfort of his own mind and shut out the world like before.  But then he thought of his brother and he thought of Yugi, he knew what the hotel wanted and he had to warn them.  To tell them before it was too late.   It was his job, his duty to his friends and his brother.  If he didn't have the strength to do it now, who would?

The voices continued, the words merging into a steady hum, each voice taking on a rhythm indistinguishable from the others, melting into a solid force, working its way into his mind. The sound was pounding, like one of the big drums in the school band, and Mokuba felt his resolve beginning to waver. A high pitched hysterical laugh tore across the flood of voices, and Mokuba knew he needed to force them away before they overwhelmed him and took him over, made him one of them. The Overlook was determined, but the boy was powerful, and instinct took over as his energies focused and blasted outward in a soundless cry that would have impressed even Yami were the spirit nearby -- ::GO AWAY!!::

The mirror over the dresser cracked straight across through the letters and the voices paused. Mokuba gasped as he gathered his strength, unconsciously ready to assault the hotel on his own terms. He was tired of being pressured, tired of being used, and even though he had no idea how he'd made the cry that stopped the spirits, he was ready to do it again if it would make them quiet.  The air crackled with energy, and Mokuba waited patiently listening like a hunter …

But the moment was broken almost as quickly as it had begun. He heard footsteps in the hall for an instant before the tiny click of the doorknob announced the presence of a newcomer.  Mokuba released the breath he'd unconsciously been holding, his concentration shattered as he gazed at Tristan, half expecting the biker to be a physical mirage conjured by the hotel.

Tristan stared at the boy with wide eyes; he'd fully expected Mokuba to be unconscious laid out on the bed like a soulless little doll.  But the boy sat on the bed amidst rumpled sheets, fully dressed with his unkempt mop of black bushy hair framing his pale face.  His gaze narrowed though when he saw the boy's eyes.  Tristan had seen plenty of duels since his best buddy had gotten into Duel Monsters, and as a side coincidence had seen Kaiba duel on several occasions.  Mokuba's gaze, the sparkle in his large irises, and the way his ebony hair hooded a pair of determined blue eyes, all made the small boy look bigger somehow than he truly was.  In fact, the more Tristan stared, the more he realized how closely the Kaiba brothers were related. It made Mokuba look disturbingly like his older brother did when he dueled, that same icy determination and sense of his own strength.  Tristan felt an odd sense of deja-vu sweep over him and he had to shake himself.  "Mokuba?"  To be honest, he couldn't think of anything else to say.

Mokuba stared at him with weary surprise for a few moments before looking past him into the mirror. The cracked surface was illuminated with the dim rays of sunlight, but the letters had vanished. He sighed, trying to control his breathing as he looked up at the older boy. "It's okay, Tristan.  I'm fine now."

Tristan watched with a creased brow as the young boy transformed into the cute child again, oblivious to the strange metamorphosis.  He noticed briefly that the room smelled of ozone, the same weird smell that permeated his nostrils after a heavy downpour in downtown Domino City.  His face scrunched up as he looked about the room, expecting some small fire or something.  He was about to ask Mokuba what was wrong when he thought he heard a woman's sharp laughter behind him echoing down the second floor hallway.  Tristan spun around, turning to the paisley carpet of the corridor, his eyes darting back and forth down the dark passage.  "What was that?"

Mokuba sighed, a soft crease forming between his eyebrows as his eyes went downcast.  "They're getting stronger."

The biker didn't need to ask what Mokuba meant, he no longer doubted that the dogman had been some strange creation of the hotel.  Wordlessly, he shut the door, fastening the deadbolt with grim determination. He wasn't going to risk another attack by that damned weirdo in a dogsuit. "Okay, Mokuba, you've gotta level with me now.  What the hell's been going on?"

The boy started twirling the black tendrils of his hair between his fingers, and Tristan couldn't help but smile as he turned away from the door.  It was becoming more and more obvious to him that the kid had been cooped up with the group of duelists for too long.  When a kid starts picking up Duke Devlin's habits, you know the world's caving in.  He closed his eyes momentarily as he thought of Duke being alone in that room with Kaiba.  As much as he couldn't stand the pirate wannabe, he couldn't help but worry for him.  But he knew the guy had chosen his own fate, and the only way he would learn would be through experience.  So Tristan resigned himself to reluctant babysitting, settling himself on the bed next to Mokuba, ready to listen to what the poor kid had to say.

Mokuba stared at his sneakers, examining the tiny lines of the stitching as though it were a complex mathematical problem.  "We've taken too long, Tristan.  We should have left the first night."

The tall biker sighed, "I know, Mokuba.  But we couldn't leave, we have a duty to stay here, you know.  You don't want to be stuck doing this again next weekend, do you?"

"Ms. Sweeney had no idea that this would happen.  We should have left with Pegasus.  He would have taken us."

Tristan scoffed, "Yeah, right!  Like I really believe that.  He was the one that arranged for us to be here!"

"No, he didn't.  Something else did.  Not Ms. Sweeney, not the school board, not even Pegasus.  I don't know what it was, but you're wrong, Tristan.  Pegasus didn't want to leave us here, but he felt he had to."

The older boy gave him an odd look, "Why?"

"Adults are complicated," Mokuba pulled his feet onto the bed in a cross-legged position, picking at the shoelaces and avoiding Tristan's inquisitive gaze.  "They never really do what they want to do.  They think about it, but then they talk themselves out of it.  Pegasus knew it was a bad idea for us to stay, but he thought we could handle ourselves.  I don't think he knew it would be this bad."

Tristan just stared at the boy, "How do you know that?"

Mokuba simply ignored him, "It's like my big brother.  He always wants to do things the right way, but he doesn't because he's too scared or too afraid of how people will see him.  Then because he was scared in the first place, he does the exact opposite of what he wants.  And later, he feels awful about it, but convinces himself that it was the right thing to do."

The biker wasn't sure if he should be taking notes or figuring out a way to have Mokuba committed.  Was everybody going nutty?  First Pegasus nearly fell apart the first night, then Kaiba got into a fight with Joey, and then Yugi's puzzle spirit went missing, and suddenly Mokuba had gone all Yoda.  Tristan wondered absently if he and Duke were the only sane ones in the group.  But of course, there was always the issue with the dogman – the second supernatural encounter he'd had with Duke that the other duelist simply wouldn't believe.  It was enough to make Tristan doubt his own sanity.  The dogman had certainly seemed real enough – anything that had the strength to pound on a solid door would have to be made of flesh and blood, right?

"Tristan, can I ask you something?"

The taller boy was drawn out of his stupor, a bit confused that someone as seemingly wise as Mokuba would have a question.  "Sure, I guess."

 "What's redrum mean?"

"Red drum?"

"No, not drum. Rum. With an 'R'."

"Oh," Tristan thought for a moment. He couldn't think what redrum could be and if anyone else had asked he'd probably have laughed and told them he wasn't a dictionary. But the dark-haired child next to him was pale and looked nearly anemic with fright. Obviously the poor kid was sick and suffering from some kind of shock. That would account for the strange behavior and the fact that Mokuba was busying himself by psychoanalyzing Kaiba and Pegasus – what a wack-ass.  He thought it was best to humor the boy until Kaiba and Duke returned. After all that Mokuba had said earlier, Tristan wasn't at all sure he knew how to handle the boy.  "It kinda sounds like something a pirate would drink."  He looked at the boy a moment, hoping to draw out his humor and change the subject. Things had been creepy enough for his taste. He asked in a teasing voice, "Do you like pirates, Mokuba?"

Mokuba rolled his eyes, jutting his jaw out as he glared at Tristan. "I'm not a dweeb, Tristan. Don't placate me like I'm a little kid."

"Okay," Tristan smiled, glad to finally pull Mokuba away from the tedious task of examining his shoes. "Look, Mokuba, I'm just trying to answer you as honestly as I can. I don't exactly know what you're getting at.  It sounds like something you'd watch on TV or order at a theme bar." He shrugged his shoulders.  "I don't really hang out with kids too much."

"I can tell." Mokuba picked up an edge of the sheets on the bed, twisting it and twirling the fabric tighter and tighter in his small hands. "This isn't a kid thing, though. It's important. Redrum is important, ok, and I need to find out why so I can stop the hotel."

Tristan gave the boy a quizzical look; he never knew watching out for a kid would be so complicated. "Alright, I get it. Well, we don't have any way of looking the word up here, but maybe we can just talk about it. Where did you hear it?"

"I … I don't know."

Tristan was quickly learning that Mokuba was a terrible liar.  "So you know it's important but you don't know where you heard it from?  That makes it hard to understand."


	17. Cautious Explorations

See?  We're starting to update pretty regularly!  *g* This next chapter's full of action, horror, and fun, so we hope you guys like it!  We'll see where Pegasus is and how Duke and Seto plan to solve The Great Hobo Mystery.  But first, responses…

darklight – yup, Mokuba's back and ready to try fixing this whole mess, though how he plans to do that is anyone's guess. I mean, the kid is so cute! I don't think he'd be able to scare away any ghosts with those big blue eyes and bushy haircut. We're glad you enjoyed the chapter, late as it was. We're trying to remedy our habitual lateness in that regard *s* Yugi's so easy to make fun of for being short – it's hard for everyone else to look up to him that way. Hehehe… But evil Tea? I don't know about that … who'd take the girl seriously? What's she gonna do, talk me to death? Serve me bad burgers?

Wingweaver Hope – Of course he woke up! Even he can't nap forever in a fic like this. We figured if we tortured his brother enough he'd come around. *eg* You've gotta feel sorry for Yugi in those snowshoes, man! You liked that line about Kaiba too, huh? *g* We laughed about that one for a solid hour I think. But don't tell what redrum means!! It's against the rules to let the characters in on writer's secrets, you know. As for the book, if someone burned it I'm sure things could improve, the trouble is that Seto's such a loner nobody knows about it! He's the only one with an Overlook Hotel Ghost Companion.

SW – Awww, thanks! Hehehe, and now that the Pegasus part is up I'm sure you'll like it better … or at least I hope so. *crosses fingers* *tries to imagine Pikas on a sugar high* Wow, that's a scary image! Definitely Overlook-worthy! *L* And Pegs is back, dear! He's right over there waiting for the show to start in that cute patient way all his own. 

Leland1 – Well he's finally back in this chapter so enjoy! *s* I don't think he knows what he's up against though …

Queen-of-Demon-Dragons – Isn't crazy Kaiba deliciously hilarious and scary all at once? He should be scared more often, it's greatly amusing. We can't answer anything, I'm afraid, but don't worry! We're working round the clock to provide all your answers in a timely fashion. *s* 

Myotismon13 – Don't tell them that! *glances about to make sure the chars weren't around* Well you're lucky they didn't hear. Don't spoil the fun; we want to see how they get out on their own, don't we? No help from the peanut gallery. *s* We figured Seto was the anal sort to even make sure the creases line up on all his pants in the suitcase. *sigh* He's such a weirdo, but a likeable weirdo. Yugi in the pikachu jacket is priceless – we figure he should keep it as a souvenir. 

Rinaidran Warrior – Wow, a whole fan club in one response! What lucky writers we be! *g* Glad you liked the Mokuba Yoda part. Tristan watches too many movies it seems. An awesome chapter? Aww, thanks so much! But really, the fun will continue with the action that is to come. Just wait and see. *wicked smile*

Lena holds Buki at gunpoint until she hands over the laptop and then squirts her with the water gun.  "Heehee!  You're just too easy, Buki!"

angelkohaku – Don't read while you're home alone!  You'll end up like that McCulkey kid and turn your house into a veritable funhouse.  *g* Actually that might be kind of fun… Oooh! I get a Chibi Kaiba for a month!  *grabs up frightened chibi Kaiba and hugs him till his face is blue*  Oh, sorry kiddo, you're just so adorable!  Oh no!  Not the barrage of fluffy pink elephants!  And I'm not even drinking!  *s*  We're typing away as fast as humanely possible to produce the highest quality fic out there, so we're glad you enjoy it!  *hugs*

Mimiru – Red rum, red wine, it's all the same when you're as tipsy as that guy.  *looks around to make sure Buki didn't hear that* Lol, if Duke and Kaiba run into him they'll probably think it's Joey playing puppy again.  *s*

DarkFoxy – Well, we're trying to remedy the whole long absences part.  Apologies for keeping you on the edge of your seat for so long but these chars are really picky.  Seto gives me odd looks whenever he sees me drooling in his direction, but what does he expect from an obsessed writer like me?  I suppose the Overlook just isn't the best place for a vacation… *s* (Kaiba rules – woo hoo!)

BlackHoleSun – Hey now, you shouldn't be frightening that kid so much!  He's got enough voices in his head besides having living ones too.  *s*  Not dead, huh?  *shrug*  Just make sure Mokuba doesn't find that out – as long as he thinks you're a ghost, that's all that matters.  *rubs hands together deliciously* Muahahahaha!

Saisaishi – Aw, just find Yami and leave?  This is a horror fic, it can *never* be that simple!  *s*

soccerGoalie - *stares at puppy dog face* Uh oh, it looks like soccerGoalie's been contaminated by the Joey comments!  *s* "I'm not psycho, I'm just…different. ^_~"  Well then you fit in just fine with us!  *s*

Chibi Arwen – No need to worry, Chibi Arwen, we're actually rather forgiving to our readers (Seto: Too bad they're not as forgiving to the characters.  *rubs backside where he landed from falling down flight of stairs*)  Got another friend hooked on the fic, huh?  *s* That makes us happy!  It's always nice to hear that we have more addicts – I mean readers.  *s*

Have fun with this next update, guys!  It's fun, exciting, albeit a bit disturbing toward the end.  Keep your PKE readers ready, fright-seekers, it looks like we'll be getting some high readings.  *s*

Lena & Kabuki

*****

Chapter 17:

The torrential snow outside seemed like a curtain to Pegasus' anxious gaze.  The airport café was crowded and unbearably warm, the air damp with humidity as frustrated passengers of all shapes and sizes sought out coffee, tea, and hot chocolate to warm wind chilled hands and dispositions. Through the frosted plate glass windows, one could observe the evidence of escalating blizzard conditions. The sun had been overpowered by voluminous storm clouds that had swept in without much warning from the weather advisories. The snow had hit the airport hard, freezing runways and blocking all traffic in an unprecedented amount of time. In the distance, the road into the city beckoned, slicked with snow and perilous sheets of ice. Street lamps were dim and struggling to be seen as the wind howled through tree branches outside of the packed building.  Families and businessmen alike were forced to spend the night at the airport if they were planning a connection flight, and only the boldest of taxis were lined up almost out of sight down the crowded entrance road.  Pegasus and Croquet had been aboard the last flight allowed permission to land. 

The silver-haired owner of Industrial Illusions sighed, watching in dismay as the steam from his cup of Kahlua-spiked coffee parted for the slight breeze of breath he'd made.  He lifted the Styrofoam to his mouth, generous lips parting as he sampled the beverage. It was too weak, needed more cream, and the liquor was scarcely present, but in his current state of mind Pegasus paid little attention to the triviality of such mediocre beverages. He leaned back in the booth, hiding in the deep cushion and allowing his single eye to slide closed. He allowed the world to recede, the shuffling and bickering of the multitude of people dampening and falling away as he calmed his mind and began to focus his energies. He wasn't sure if he was close enough to communicate with Mokuba, but if the boy was strong enough to give a man a convulsion at a distance of over a hundred thousand miles, surely he would pick up the thread and take the opportunity to communicate. Pegasus was by no means as powerful or focused as he had been with the aid of the Millennium Eye, but he did retain many of the same basic psychic abilities. Psychically, he voiced a weak tentative cry, focusing on the youngest Kaiba brother with all his strength …

He was jarred from the attempt by a sudden blow to his chest and the distinct image of an aged, decaying stone wall filled his mental vision. There was a sound, something like laughter from numerous persons, and Pegasus had an instant to feel insulted before he was struck again, forced away from the place where he knew the boy was located. The silver-haired man gasped, opening his eye wide with shock. He'd broken out in a cold sweat in the short time he'd been under the trance, and his fingers were clutching the table, his knuckles white as bone. He took another shaky breath and leaned back, slumping forward with his head in his hands. It was worse than he'd thought. The Overlook was incredibly powerful, but how had that happened? It hadn't been that way when he'd left the group of high school students not two days ago. He took a generous swallow from his cup to ease the quaking of his insides. Ever since Mokuba's last outburst on the plane, Pegasus hadn't heard so much as a whimper from the frazzled child's mind.  Hell, he preferred the mental shrieks of panic more than the chilling silence he was forced to deal with now.  And if the hotel, or some force within it, was able to push his own mind away while managing to deal a fierce mental attack, it stood to reason that Mokuba might have attempted another call only to have it intercepted. The silence was worse than any horrific vision or physical manifestation the child could send -- at least then Pegasus knew what was going on, and now the poor man's ever-active imagination was having a thrill-ride with thoughts of what could be happening within the perilous hallways of the Overlook Hotel.

Pegasus stared into the caramel-tinted liquid within his cup, swirling it in circles as his thoughts moved back to the distressed message he'd last received from the young boy.  ::Please! You've gotta help me!  It's Seto!::  The Creator of Duel Monsters closed his eye against the surge of emotion he remembered feeling, the panic, the fear, and more than anything else, the image he'd seen of Seto Kaiba.  It was almost as though someone had taken a photograph, so crisp and clear was the sight.  He couldn't be certain if it was real or some fantastic imaginary scene that had somehow crept into the terrified boy's mind, but the lightless shadowed eyes of the Duelist Champion and the bloody gleam of an axe gripped in his pale hands made another cold sweat break out on the silver-haired man's brow.  If Kaiba had hurt… or even killed anyone, how could Pegasus ever live with himself knowing there was blood spilt by his hands?  Sure, he'd captured souls in his lifetime and ridiculed duelists like Bandit Keith in the dueling arena, but never had he been forced to deal with a guilty conscience on such an extreme level.  He'd never killed anyone – were Cecelia alive she would be proud of him in that respect at least.  Was the image Mokuba had sent him real or was it simply the effects of the child's overactive imagination?  It would be nice to finally reach the damned hotel and find it was all simply Mokuba's idea of a joke.  But somehow, Pegasus doubted it.

Placing the cup on the table, he put a hand to his forehead and rubbed the bridge of his nose with a thumb and forefinger.  He turned his attention away from the snowy reminder of his foolishness outside and onto the dispute Croquet was having with a smartly dressed young woman behind one of the counters just beyond the café.  What in the world was the bodyguard's problem and why hadn't they left already?  They were quickly running out of time, and though Croquet had made his displeasure known about his employer's grievous mistake, he was still taking his ever-loving time arranging for some transportation. Pegasus wondered if Croquet took this much time accomplishing everything he did.  If it was his own life at risk, would he still be arguing with some prissy woman in a short skirt?  He had to wonder if this was the reason Croquet's past three wives had insisted on divorce.  Personally, he'd about had it with the bodyguard's lack of spontaneity; time was growing short. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Pegasus stood and sauntered up to the counter.  He struck a seductive pose as he leaned over the tabletop, cradling his chin in his hands and giving the young girl a heart-stopping debonair smile as he made direct eye contact.  The woman gave a surprised gasp and then, flustered, returned with exaggerated attention to her original customer.  Pegasus smirked inwardly: this act always got them.

"Mr. Crockets –"

The grey-haired man veritably snarled; his composure very nearly lost as he rumbled shortly, "Croquet. Like the game."

"I'm sorry, it's a strange sort of –"

"Just give me the information."

The girl snorted in a most unladylike fashion, glancing at her glowing monitor with a sour expression. "Well I'm sorry, Mr. Croquet, but if you want a taxi, you're going to have to wait for one outside.  It's not a manner of funds sir; it's a matter of room.  Everyone else has to wait for transportation, and we simply can't specially order a taxi just for you."  The woman crossed her arms in irritation, pouting her glossy lips and narrowing her hazel eyes. How defiant she was! Pegasus beamed, turning curiously to see what his bodyguard would do in the face of such a powerful adversary. Even in such dire circumstances, he couldn't resist a bit of fun.

The mustached man puffed deeply on his cigarette and shoved his left hand deep into the pocket of his black trench coat.  "Look, Missy, we need a way to get out of here, and we don't have time to wait around for those idiot taxi drivers to get down the street! Don't you realize who I represent here? Haven't you ever heard of the multinational company Industrial Illusions?" At the woman's blank stare, Croquet's jaw clenched, tightening on the butt of his poor cigarette mercilessly. "Listen up little girl, if you don't arrange for some transportation, I'll have to ask to see your supervisor!"  As cool and collected as Croquet had been on the flight into Tokyo, he was quickly losing his patience with this slip of a girl. Pegasus couldn't help but smile as he saw that the calm façade the bodyguard usually wore like a life jacket had finally slipped, if only for a few moments. It took quite an effort for the Creator of Duel Monsters to suppress his laughter at the ridiculous sight. 

The woman blew a rather large bubble with her lavender chewing gum, popped it and then slid the gunk back between her glittered lips, chewing loudly in her annoyance. "Uh-huh. Well, let me see…" the woman clicked her lacquered plastic fingernails upon the tiny keyboard, a crease deepening between her eyebrows as she sought a way to escape the older man's glare.

"Don't worry about it, my dear."  Pegasus decided to speak up, earning a slight grunt of frustration from Croquet as the tall silver-haired duelist smiled gallantly at the woman behind the counter.  His smile broadened as a rose blush crept over her small face – this would be easier than he thought.  Without losing eye contact, he reached over the counter and deftly turned her monitor around, flashing a final grin before scanning for suitable transportation on his own.  After all, if Croquet's brute force couldn't help them, perhaps a smiling face and a bit of outside manipulation would take them further.  Pegasus no longer possessed the Millennium Eye, but there were many ways to get what he wanted in the great wide world. Croquet rolled his eyes, backing away from the counter to turn and take a nice long draught on his nearly finished cigarette.

"Ah, what about this?  These look free…" he trailed one elegant finger down the screen, arching one fine silver brow at the woman.

"Oh those?" She turned the monitor back, realizing a bit too late that it probably wasn't a good idea to allow guests to finger her equipment.  "But ... but those are especially reserved, sir."

"For whom?" He turned and made a wide sweep of the room with an outstretched arm.  "Really, dear, do you think any of these idiots know how to operate a snowmobile?"

"Well, um, just in case the police need them, they're in storage."

"Come now, let's be intelligent about this," Pegasus waved the idea away like a piece of bad fruit.  "If the police so desperately needed snow mobiles, do you really think they'd come all the way to the airport?  Wouldn't they be stored 'closer to home' so to speak?"

"Well, I guess so…"

"And how would they get here? I mean, logic dictates they'd need some machine for crossing the snow, and if they already had those, then why would they need the ones the airport has so cleverly chosen to squirrel away?"

"I don't know, really …"

"Great, it's settled then!  Where do we go?"

"Oh, um, downstairs, in sublevel two … I think. But, I don't know for sure if it's okay for you to take them or not. Could you wait until my supervisor comes back? She's on coffee break, but she should be here in a few minutes." The woman craned her head backwards, hoping to spy her boss through the throng of bustling crowds.

"No, thank you, my dear, I'm afraid we're in a bit of a rush. I think we can find them on our own." He swept the girl's hand into his own and brought it to his lips, "You've been so kind. Tip her well, Croquet."  

The blush swept across her pale cheeks again and as Pegasus moved toward the elevator, he couldn't help but smirk once more at Croquet's gaping expression.  The man probably thought his employer would do anything to get what he wanted. He giggled a little as he watched the older man shove money at the girl before following, his thick sun glasses hanging precariously on the bridge of his nose. "You mind telling me what that was all about, Sir?"

Pegasus stretched his long arms, rolling his shoulder blades cheerfully. "We needed them, didn't we? A car won't work with this weather, and a helicopter would probably be a lost cause in such a storm." Pegasus nodded to the maintenance workers and other staff as he pressed the down button for the elevator labeled Employees Only. When a janitor gave him a quizzical stare the silver-haired man ignored him.

"And snowmobiles are a better idea?" Croquet allowed his employer to pass into the elevator first, following before any of the other people could approach. He glared at them with such iciness that the five waiting passengers silently deigned to take the next one. When the doors finally slid closed, Croquet sighed. "We could freeze to death, Sir."

"We won't. I have you around, don't I?" He gave the older man a sly grin. "I'm sure you won't let anything happen to us."

"Things don't always work according to plan, Max.  You of all people should know that, if I may be so bold." Croquet pushed his sliding sunglasses up the bridge of his nose as he gave Pegasus an exasperated look.

The taller man snorted in irritation, raising his chin slightly in a haughty expression. "A bit too bold, Croquet.  Mind your tongue." Pegasus sighed, his cocky façade dropping.  He allowed his sole visible eye to slide shut as his shoulders slumped. "We have to get to them, Croquet. No matter what, I cannot allow them to die on my conscience."

"I'd hope you wouldn't allow a group of kids to die under any circumstances, Sir, whether they be on your conscience or not." Croquet gave his companion an arrogant smile.  Despite the silver-haired man's nonchalant attitude, the bodyguard never doubted his employer's integrity.

"That's enough, Croquet. You can lecture me later. Right now, we have to get to them as quickly as possible.  We've already wasted enough time here." There was a long moment of silence. The elevator dipped lower into the bowels of the airport, descending to sublevel two with dreadful slowness. When Pegasus next spoke his voice was low, almost a whisper and without a trace of his infamously frivolous fun. "I need you to help me, Croquet. Please … I've messed up too much already. Those kids are in danger, and if we don't make extreme haste, I'm afraid there won't be anything we can do for them."

The older man sighed, pulling his jacket around the secured holster at his hip. He'd almost forgotten why he'd remained with eccentric millionaire for so long. It was only when the stakes were high did the man's true nature creep out. Sometimes there was anger, sometimes madness, but occasionally the ashes of a hopeless romantic emerged, determined to do the right thing at all costs.  He knew that he would follow Pegasus to hell and back just to see that caring young man emerge every so often. "Ok, Max. You win, but we'll need some supplies."

Pegasus nodded as the elevator doors parted, revealing the dark coldness of the subterranean level. The metallic glimmer of the snowmobiles was visible in the far corner of the garage, while numerous other machines and mechanical parts littered the concrete floor and steel shelves.  In a far corner there was a cabinet labeled 'In Case of Inclement Weather'.  "I'm sure our dear lady-friend upstairs wouldn't begrudge us some supplies..."

*****

Duke knelt before the door to Room 217, peering at the dead bolt curiously. "All the suites are locked on this floor for some reason. Tristan and I thought a key might help, but I guess we'll just have to pick it somehow." He grinned and fished through his pockets, not even noticing Kaiba's irritated sigh. "It's pretty old-school. I think I can work it loose with –"

"Let me handle it."

Duke looked at the other boy, eyes narrowing in confusion when he noticed Kaiba's disturbing smile. "What do you have in mi—"

Without another word, Seto had lifted one leg up, his knee nearly touching his chest as he kicked. His booted foot collided with the door, knocking it off its hinges with a mighty slam. Duke stared gaping as Kaiba merely smirked. "Ladies first."

Duke glared at the imposing S&M fashion plate before stepping cautiously into the spacious bedroom.  Unlike the rest of the hotel, the furniture in Room 217 didn't appear old or worn in any way.  The luscious silken drapes were pulled closed over the great bay windows and a large queen-sized bed stood haughtily in the center of the room covered in plush inviting pillows and a great woolen comforter. The walls and upholstery were made up mostly of whites and creams, almost a disgusting contradiction to the darkened corridors and old paisley carpet of the hallway the students were forced to frequent.  The drapes were a beautiful silk and the two armchairs that flanked either side of the bed hadn't even been covered in plastic before the hotel was abandoned.  The clean white velvet cushions stood elegantly against the cruelty of age and mildew – it was like opening an Egyptian tomb, airtight and sealed for centuries with fruit and other offerings perfectly preserved.  To Kaiba, it was altogether nauseating.  The very thought that the person who had attacked his brother had kept this room as a home made Seto's blood boil.

"What a sham!" Duke exclaimed suddenly, drawing Kaiba's eyes away from the decadent splendor of the room and to his companion -- who was examining the curtains like a dealer in fine fabrics.  "Can you believe Pegasus kept us out of here?  Man, and here I thought it was gonna be all dusty and creepy!  I'll have a couple of words to say to him once this weekend's over.  Do you think all the rooms are like this?  Jeez, we got the shitty end of the stick on that deal."

Seto rolled his eyes, taking a large stride over the remains of the door, the splinters scattered haphazardly from the breakage at the hinges.  "If you say so, Duke.  I suppose our hobo did choose some pretty nice accommodations.  Let's just find him and get this over with. I'm certain he heard us enter the room."

Duke rolled his eyes, "Not my fault, I was trying to be stealthy."

"The less time Mokuba's left alone, the better."

Duke chose to ignore the fact that Tristan was with the younger Kaiba and nodded in reply, all seriousness as he tiptoed around the room like an inexperienced spy.  As Duke made his way across the room, Kaiba decided to head in the direction farthest away from his companion as possible.  As he made his way around the left side of the bed, vertigo washed over him in a wave that reminded him of the strange nausea he'd felt on the elevator the night before.  He lost his balance to the twirling room, spinning on his heel for a minute as he regained his footing.  He kneeled down slowly, attempting to clear the foggy haze that had covered his senses.  He breathed in and out slowly, relieved as the world became clearer.  As he stared at the blindingly white carpet, however, he noticed a darker patch beneath his feet.  It was some type of strange liquid – perhaps the same substance that he'd found on Mokuba's pant legs.  His eyes followed the trail up to a second doorway, partially hidden behind one of the velvet armchairs. He stood slowly, a fiery gleam entering his icy blue eyes.  "Duke?"

Kaiba saw the red bandanna and black hair pop up next to the bed from the corner of his eye.  "Yeah?"

"I'm going to check the bathroom.  I want you to search that closet." He pointed behind himself with an angled thumb. "Think you can handle that?"

The verdant eyes narrowed a bit before Duke stood from his crouched position and began moving to the closet doors.  "No problem.  Just as long as you promise to stay out of trouble. You might have more to worry about in the bathroom than I would in a broom closet. Oh, but one question," Duke grinned cockily as he turned, emerald eyes betraying a brief gleam of confusion in his suspicious gaze.  "How did you know that was the bathroom door and this was the closet?"

"What?"  Kaiba was in no mood to sit through Duke's stupidity, his nostrils flared as he stared holes into the white bathroom door. He was barely registering the words of the other duelist, his every thought focused upon what could only be the place his quarry – the man who had hurt Mokuba – was hiding. Duke didn't repeat himself, and the silence was what eventually pulled Seto Kaiba back from his thoughts of vengeance. He flexed the fingers of his left hand, the muscles in his arm aching dully from the aggravation.  He tore his eyes from the bathroom door and looked toward the waiting figure of Duke Devlin.  "What the hell are you talking about?"

"The rooms." Duke pointed from one door to the other as he spoke, "How did you know that was the bathroom and this was the closet?  I mean, it could be the other way around, you could be going into the closet and I could be going into the bathroom.  I mean, it's not like you've ever been in this room."  Duke's emerald eyes narrowed as his suspicion shone through in his words, "Or have you?"

"What does it matter?" Kaiba threw his arms into the air in frustration, "Fine, I'll take this door with the water trail, and you can stay in here and rot for all I care!"  Seto was primed to enter the bathroom and catch the dirty bastard that had hurt his brother, but he wasn't about to stand for an accusation from Duke Devlin of all people.  He spun to fully face Duke, all his rage focused now on the ebony-haired duelist.

"I'm just saying that it seems a bit odd to me.  You go ballistic on me that first night and then you beat up poor Joey this morning.  I mean, I don't particularly like the guy, but I'm not about to start pummeling the little puppy – that's animal abuse!  And then when Tristan and I were up here before and we were chased into the medical room," Kaiba made no movement, only stared with the same dumbfounded yet disturbingly calm expression. "We never saw who was after us. Tristan said it was someone coming out of this room, though I didn't see anything. How do we know it wasn't you?" 

Duke was shaking a little as the realization of his own accusations set in, that Kaiba might have staged every fright and accident that had happened. The blood on Kaiba's arm and head could be stage make-up … Duke had seen some of his special effects-loving friends pull off dramatic and realistic wounds with a brush, latex, and a little fake blood. Was it inconceivable that a rich guy like Kaiba who specialized in hacking into difficult computer systems had found out where they would be staying and had sent a team in to rig the Overlook to his own specifications like a madman's funhouse? The collapsing stairs, staring photographs – even the dogman could have been a vicious actor in a dogsuit. It would make sense then why the guy had seemed to vanish when Kaiba had approached. It didn't explain Mokuba's condition, but Duke's mind wasn't considering such sentimental possibilities. His mind latched onto the first reasonable explanation for the supernatural with the eagerness of a dog snatching fresh meat.He felt a twinge of fear flower in the back of his mind as he stared into the endless depths of Kaiba's rage-filled eyes. He didn't know why Kaiba would go to such lengths to put everyone in danger, but he didn't want to risk being the first murder victim. Duke Devlin was not one to lie back and let some psycho screw up his life. "And then we're attacked and cornered in that same room by a guy in a dog mask, and you just show up like some sort of savior to chase the psycho away?  Nope, sorry, I don't buy it." Duke swallowed hard, his dry throat scraping painfully as he moved one hand slowly and subtly into his jacket, feeling for the cool handle of his only weapon. He'd originally thought it would only be useful as a lock pick, but watching the way Kaiba's undamaged arm twitched in anticipation, he was glad he hadn't revealed it to the other boy. If Duke savored anything in a battle, it was the element of surprise.

The silence hung for a long moment, until Kaiba took a deep breath. His eyes seemed to snap back to reality, as though someone had roused him from a deep slumber. He blinked, confused for a moment before focusing on Duke once more, a sneer pulling his lips back in a feral growl. "How dare you accuse me, Devlin.  Do you think I'm to blame for your pathetic cowardice?" Kaiba snarled, pulling himself up into a straighter, more threatening posture.

Duke cleared his throat, his body rigid in outrage and fear.  "You don't happen to have a dog mask, do you, Kaiba?"  The ebony-haired duelist barely had the chance to gasp before Kaiba's verbal barrage began.

"You sniveling little bastard, how dare you!" Kaiba sneered, his icy blue eyes alight with some strange new energy. He could sense the other boy's mounting fear, practically scent it in the air, and the bicep of his good arm jumped, itching for a confrontation. 

He moved forward as Duke scrambled backwards. The dark-haired boy brandished the switchblade dangerously, his eyes cold as he held one splayed hand to the cream and beige wallpaper. "Back the hell off, Kaiba!"

Seto paused in shock for a moment before a low chuckle emanated from his throat. "You're way out of your league here, Devlin.  Go ahead and pull a knife on me if you think it'll help."

Duke growled, jabbing the knife forward a little. "I mean it! Don't think I won't use it!"

"You? Hurt me? Oh please." Kaiba stepped forward, forcing Duke to back away, sideways this time and toward the violated doorframe. "You couldn't cut your way out of a paper bag let alone lay a finger on me. Do you honestly think a pathetic weakling like yourself could ever hope to frighten me?  Don't you think we're both a bit old for bedtime stories?"

Duke glanced to the doorway, then back at Kaiba again. He could bolt for it, but it might not do any good. Kaiba had the height advantage, and no matter how wounded he appeared, Duke had already seen the guy best Joey with a torn up arm. He wasn't sure if he could outrun the former Duelist Champion, the guy had the physique of a track runner. "Stay back! I won't be held responsible if you get hurt, you crazy bastard!"

"Actually, I bet you'd enjoy it." 

"It'd be in self-defense!"

Kaiba leaned in, smirking confidently, his eyes dark and hooded beneath his mask of hair.  "Go on. Try me. Give me a good excuse to rip you apart."

"You wanna do this yourself? Fine! Screw you, you sonofabitch!" Duke's legs were shaking so badly he stumbled more than ran to the door, and then made a mad dash down the hallway, his footfalls echoing down the corridor.

Kaiba chuckled, ignoring the pathetic Pegasus-lover's frantic escape.  "Whatever you say, Devlin. Unfortunately, I can't be bothered with you right now – I have Mokuba to think of – no hobo will stand in my way," the owner of Kaiba Corp's voice echoed in the empty room, heedless of the fact that he was alone.

Kaiba moved away from the shattered doorway, unable to hold back the laughter that shook his shoulders.  Confidently he took hold of the cold pearl-white handle of the bathroom door, pushing gently against its weight.  The hinges gave easily, without even a squeak of age as Kaiba entered and flipped the light switch nearby.  The fluorescent lights flickered to life, albeit a bit slowly, and Seto had to blink a couple of times before his eyes adjusted completely to the gleaming white that surrounded him.  For some reason, he immediately felt as though he were invading someone's privacy, so very clean and spotless the room had been kept.  With his dusty trench coat and wounded arm, he suddenly felt like a dog entering the crisp clean kitchen after a long day of rolling in the mud.

Seto let out a nervous laugh as he stepped inside the bathroom, his eyes immediately fixing on the claw foot porcelain bathtub that stood at the opposite end of the room.  The thin sheet of shower curtain was drawn against onlookers and try as he might the owner of Kaiba Corp couldn't deny his curiosity and yearning to discover what lay behind it. Kaiba didn't see anyone there, but he thought it best to explore every possibility – he didn't want to give his prey any option of slipping past him. He moved slowly forward, the air for some reason feeling incredibly thick and warm, like the bath he'd drawn for Mokuba earlier that day.  The spacious bathroom was unnaturally quiet – no dripping faucet or electronic buzzing from the fluorescent light fixtures to invade the all-consuming silence that surrounded him.  He reached within a foot of the shower before he stopped momentarily, doubting for a moment if he should continue.

More than likely there wouldn't be anything on the other side of the curtain, just a drain and maybe even a paper-covered bar of soap that had never seen use, but there would certainly not be anything of interest.  Yet if that were the case, why was he drawn to it so?  Kaiba wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his dirty jacket, hesitating only a moment before reaching forward in one fluid motion and dragging the shower curtain aside, the metal rings clanging against the pole in anger at the violation of silence.  Seto stared inside, his breath catching in his throat as his eyes took in the empty tub.

Indeed it was empty.  There was nothing there, not even the bar of soap he'd anticipated.  What had he been expecting?  What had he thought he would find?  He couldn't say, to be honest, and then again he wasn't exactly sure he wanted to know.  He let out the breath he had unknowingly held the entire time and turned to exit the bathroom.  The perpetrator was not here, that much was certain.  Yet if he wasn't in the bedroom then where could he be?  He began to think about the closet still unguarded within the room thanks to Duke's cowardice, and he cursed himself for his own stupidity.

He took long strides back, intent on reaching the room before the hobo could take advantage of his absence.  He reached for the door; somehow it had nearly closed while he'd been exploring the vacant room.  His hand had just closed around the doorknob when he froze, hearing the metallic sweep of the shower curtain rings across the bar once again – distinctively pulled, not fallen or broken like he could have expected.  His heart leapt into his throat once more and Seto swallowed hard against the dry lump.

There was no one there – he'd just looked!  The bathtub had been empty, the bathroom had been empty.  There was no window, no alternate entrance, not even any evidence of a secret passage.  Hell, even the vent had been too small for someone to sneak in.  The cabinets were too tiny for even a shrimp like Yugi to fit in, barely providing enough storage space for a towel.  In fact, the room had been so silent when he'd entered, that he would have surely heard the perpetrator breathing.  It was so simple but maddening for a scientific and meticulous mind like Seto Kaiba's.  He of all the duelists stood less of a chance against the true power of a supernatural force – a force that he, in a brief instant, now knew Pegasus could never control or conjure.  His thoughts were desperately rational, trying to latch onto anything, yet failing every attempt.  For a long time he stood, helplessly riveted and paralyzed by his own inability to wrap his mind around the only possible explanation for the sound.

He knew he probably should have run and left the room right then, but Seto was never one to show cowardice when it came to such things.  He didn't believe in ghosts, he didn't believe in the supernatural, though an event had just occurred.  For Seto Kaiba, an idea had to be sampled, tested, and proven before it could become fact — like a scientific hypothesis or a well-built machine.  There was no way that he would turn from the sound or from his own insatiable desire to understand.  He thought of the creature in the basement, the skulking thing that had attempted to grab his hand – the thing he had assumed was a mechanical monstrosity created by Pegasus for some sick amusement.  He hadn't seen that creature again – in fact he hadn't even thought about it consciously in a while, and a sudden hope filled him that finally he'd be able to prove that Pegasus' little haunted house was a façade. Seto turned around slowly to face whatever had made the noise, determined to face whatever was so intent on terrorizing him.  His cocky attitude fell away, though, in an instant.  His eyes widened as he glimpsed the shadowy silhouette of a person reclining leisurely as though they'd been behind the thin cream shower curtain all day.


	18. Lions and Birds and Bears Oh My!

What's that you say?  You want another chapter?  Well then, here it is in all its *frightening* glory!  *evil grin*  Melodramatic you say?  Over the top, you say?  Please, keep the compliments coming!  But first, Buki and I have some reviews to take care of, so you'd better get comfy at that computer chair.

Shadow's Girl12 – Oops, sorry we missed your review for the last chapter – you posted shortly after we posted the update.  Your dad did a mean stunt like that, eh?  Well, he must have been a *big* Shining fan, that's all I gotta say!  But don't worry, the only one seeing Redrum in this fic so far is little ol' Mokuba.

Queen-of-Demon-Dragons – Oh yeah, we like crazy Kaiba.  See how well that rolls off your tongue?  But don't get ahead of the game now, Queen, he's not smashing doors yet (though I have to say it just might be in our plans for the future).  And if you're hiding under your desk now, you'd better grab your favorite plushie to keep you company under there, because this next chapter's gonna get kind of scary at the end.

Tornado 666 – Don't worry, to Buki and me, 'scary as hell' is always a complement when referring to our fic.  Well written and fantastic plot, you say?  You certainly know how to make writers blush, my dear friend.  To answer your question as to how this fic is humerous, I've got to warn you that Buki and I have a rather strange definition of funny.  Our humor can be dark and disturbing or loony as a fruitcake, so be prepared.  :-)

Leland Lancaster – Sexy Pegasus everywhere, dear, and don't fret, he'll be in the fic as a regular soon enough.  If you think the bathroom is scary now, just wait and see, I think you'll be surprised.  ;-D

Spirit of the Ring – Hey great, so there is somebody in the same boat as us!  Buki and I love Yugioh and the Shining too, so you'll probably see a lot of things you recognize from the great SK classic that others might miss, so keep your eyes peeled!  Yay, we're on another favorites list!  *happy dance*

Lily22 – My but the plot is always thickening at the Overlook, isn't it?  And I must say that this next chapter's certainly no exception!  Yeah, Joey's situation is only going to get worse in this chapter I'm afraid, but knowing this story you probably figured that.  ;-)  Oh and Buki's so happy that you enjoyed the Pegasus part – you have no idea how many times she read over it to get it just perfect.

Darklight – Heehee, we like to update, it makes our readers happy!  Yeah, some people like Pegasus some people don't, *shrug* that's just the way it goes.  I have to deal with things like that with my fav. char Seto as well, so it's no biggie.  Well, hate to disappoint, but Seto's not showing in this chapter, but he will be in the next one.  That's right, Buki and I have the next one all written out, but we just have to tweak it to our liking still.  Does Mokuba warn Seto in time?  Well, you know I can't give anything away, though I've got to smile at your overwhelming curiosity.  ;-)  Thanks for being such a consistent reviewer, hope we live up to your expectations and answer all your questions in the fic!

Angelkohaku – Yaah! Attack of killer plushie, no!  Suspense is *not* good?  Oh darn, well then this chapter might be kind of a let down.  :-)  To explain your confusion in how the dogman could get scared away by Seto, you've got to remember that our dear Mr. Kaiba is beginning to have the hotel on his side.  You'll understand what I mean the further this fic goes.  In a way, he's doing things for the hotel, though it hasn't quite gotten him in their clutches yet.  Therefore you can think of him as a chosen favorite, you know, the elevator takes him only where the hotel wants him to be, he happens to find the journal that gets him so interested in the Overlook's past, things like that.  Don't get confused, though, if you do just let us know and we'll try to sort it out for ya.  *hugs chibi Seto*  Don't worry, he's in good hands with me, even though our sexy adult Seto might be takin' a beating in the ficcy!

Rinaidran Warrior - *shakes finger* Thinking our lovely little Yugioh fic is a Lotr fic.  For shame!  ;-D  (Though it would be hilarious to see a gigantic Balrog emerge from the depths of the Overlook basement and watch Seto try to battle it off with nothing more than a spatula he stole from the kitchen!)  Yeah, you'll have to yell at silly Seto louder than that for him to realize he's watching a ghost, our silly little bishie, he's just not quick in the supernatural area.  ;-)  See?  Fics are much better than coffee to wake you up.  *s*  Here's chapter 18 as fast as our little fingers can type!

BlackHoleSun - *nods*  Airport coffee does suck, and it's not just because Pegasus is used to all the fancy expensive coffee either!  Oh, and Kaiba's *always* in denial!  He really needs a shrink or something…  You say it *was* your voice in poor little Mokuba's head?  Hm.  Well that mean's we'll just have to clean out the Overlook air ducts to make sure there aren't any other crazy readers hiding about to scare our chars.  Seto!  I'll give you the job – oh, and if you see anything, just scream!  Seto: O.OU

DarkFoxy – Well of course Pegasus flirts with girls to get his way, how else would you expect him to get Industrial Illusions as his company.  *gets hammered with a large toon anvil Buki had hidden in her pocket*  Oops, I mean, the girl would have to be crazy not to fall for it, right?  *glances at glaring Buki* Right??  You betcha a certain Pegsy-lover had a hand in that section – a very picky hand too.  Seto the muscular genius – ah, what else could an obsessed fic writer ask for?

Chibi Arwen – Aw come on, I'm sure your eyes can get a bit wider!  *evil smile*  Hey and Kaiba did have it coming!  Just wait till you read the next chapter!  *maniacal laughter and demonic flash of lightening*  Oh but we just gotta have our cliffhangers!  *bats eyelashes*  They're just so much fun!  Besides, this wouldn't be a horror fic if ya didn't have the cliffhangers, right?

Dark-Koomrie – Oh don't worry!  We continue pretty regularly now, about once a week if our muse is nice.  It's great to see a new reviewer!  Hope you enjoy the show!

Lena allows Buki to take the computer for a bit while she rests her tired fingertips.

Hirotani – By the gods, Lena saved the high complementary review for li'l old me? Aww, how sweet! Your praise does not fall on deaf ears, my friend. As a firm Pegasus fanatic I can indeed attest that he is the most misunderstood of all Yugioh characters aside from Bandit Keith – jeez, the two guys can never get a break with the fans it seems! He does have a growing fanbase, however (Pegsy, not Keith), and it seems that soon enough the guy will have defenders all around. C'mon, who can hate the guy that created the game? At least he deserves that much credit, right? *g* Thanks for the super high praise, I'm glad we inspire you to keep reading. We wouldn't say the writing is *flawless*,but thanks so much for saying so. *blush* Hope we see you around more often as the fic progresses -- we always encourage our readers when they're dying to read it. *wicked laughter*

*Kabuki glances around wide-eyed* You mean she answered all of them? Wow, that's some speedy typing! All those classes came in handy I suppose.*shrugs* Anyhoo, I suppose its time to get on with the show. Remember, multiple responses make happy writers and happy writers don't kill chara— err, I mean, don't delay in posting new chapters.*g*

Let the screams begin!

Kabuki & Lena

Chapter 18:

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open with a long drawn out squeak, revealing the hallway of the third floor to Yugi and Tea. As far as they knew, no one had explored the uppermost level yet, and both were surprised by the cleanliness of the hallway despite the vague scent of dust and animal droppings too long in the sun. Tea wrinkled her nose and looked pointedly at the ceiling, her eyes roving over the water stains that had spread and dried in a continuing process over the years during which the hotel had been vacant, leaving large rings of darkening stains in the ceiling which resembled cross sections of some great tree. "It smells like something died up there. Do you smell it?"

Yugi nodded, "This is a pretty old hotel, after all Tea. I'll bet the attic has a hole in it or something." He looked down the hallway glumly, the comforting weight of the Millennium Puzzle about his neck not quite as soothing as the low voice of Yami might have been. "Shouldn't we be looking for Yami? I'm really worried about him."

"I am too, Yugi, but trust me. If we don't get some work done today, we may never get even half of the chores done that Ms Sweeney assigned us." She smiled brightly at him. "Besides, I'm sure Yami just got confused."

Yugi cocked his head to the side.  "What do you mean?  Yami never gets confused."

Tea gave him a patient smile.  "Well, you told me once that he can leave the Puzzle.  You didn't lie to me now, did you?"

"Well, no.  He can leave sometimes, but he doesn't get confused and he's still kind of transparent."

"Everyone gets confused, Yugi, even an ancient spirit like Yami.  I mean, he can't even remember his real name, now can he?  I'll bet he just got disoriented when he was knocked away from you. He'll come back, Yugi. He has to. You're the one with the Puzzle after all. I don't think even Yami can forget where he lives and where his friends are. I had a dog once that ran away from home, he was always a bit too curious for his own good, you know?"

Yugi nodded completely at a loss. It was hard to explain the relationship he and Yami shared. Sure they occupied the same body and drew on the Millennium Puzzle for – well, Yugi didn't quite understand the way the ancient item worked himself. He'd tried to describe the way it all worked to his friends, especially Tea who'd been so understanding of it all, but it was hard to explain something when even he didn't know how the process worked. He'd spent many nights lying awake trying to sort through the endless maze of Yami's mental barricades, but ultimately gave up. Sometimes it was best to simply trust in the Millennium Puzzle.

At first he'd been afraid of the spirit and of the strange magic Yami possessed, but they'd gained each other's trust in the final battle with Pegasus when the final card, the card Yugi barely remembered drawing after all the pressure on his mind, had turned out to be the mighty Black Luster Ritual. It had saved them all, but more importantly, the trust between Yugi and Yami had been cemented. 

Yugi couldn't understand why Yami would have vanished. There was no way he could just be hiding in the hotel. Yugi didn't sense the other spirit anywhere, and that knowledge worried him all the more. Looking up into Tea's eyes, though, Yugi realized he didn't know how to explain it to her. There was something he and Yami shared that was just too awkward for anyone to be able to understand. It wasn't that Yugi didn't trust her, Tea had been his best friend even before he'd come to know Joey and Tristan as friends instead of school-yard bullies. He'd learned that she would try to believe anything he told her – no matter how crazy it sounded or if it made no sense to her. Yugi sighed. "Tea, I don't know what to do. Sure I have the Puzzle, but I don't know if it works like that. Yami … he may be dead, Tea."

"Oh, Yugi…" Tea knelt and swept Yugi up in a big hug, rubbing his back with such comfort that Yugi almost felt he would cry. It was like a piece of his soul had been ripped out when Yami left him.  Although he could go on as if it hadn't really happened and that Yami wasn't in danger, Tea's unconditional comfort made him more aware of how precarious he felt, how off-center he was without Yami nearby. The warm glow in his mind was gone, and Yugi regretted those desperate cries on Duelist Kingdom for the spirit to leave him alone. He'd been afraid then, of the foreign presence in his mind and the sway it held over him, how it had refused to call back the Celtic Guardian in the duel against Seto Kaiba. The spirit had been determined to win regardless of who got hurt, and in the ensuing battle of wills, Yugi had barely triumphed, ordering the Celtic Guardian to halt with a desperate, urgent cry. Yami had promised never to disobey him again, to never go against the grain of the boy's convictions, and in the final battle for the stolen souls of Grandpa and the Kaiba brothers, Yugi had come to believe him. He trusted Yami. Yami was his closest friend, and despite the fact that everyone depended on him for support, Yugi felt the urge to crumple beneath the fact that Yami, his darkness, was gone.

Tea bestowed a feathery kiss on his forehead. "Yugi, it's ok. My puppy came back, and I'm sure Yami will too.  He's alright, don't worry, we'll find him. I just thought maybe we could come up here and get some work done."

Yugi gave the taller girl an exasperated look.  He'd heard of this tactic before, and it always disturbed him how low and dirty it was.  His Grandpa would always try to distract him from his worries by offering him chores to complete around the comic shop, as though that would actually accomplish anything besides a cleaner store.

Tea's face remained passive, but Yugi could imagine the deceptive mind beneath the friendly façade.  "I thought it might be good for you and Joey to do something besides worry for a little while, that's all." She sighed then, her sea foam eyes darting back to the elevator as though certain the blond duelist would step through at any moment, teeth chattering and soaked to the bone in melted snow. "I just wish Joey could find a better way to deal with his responsibilities. I can't believe he'd be so stupid, going out in the snow like that -- and to trim hedge animals for Pegasus of all people!"

The boy felt his eyes heating, the tears that threatened to form as he thought of poor Joey out in the freezing blizzard, and he pulled away a little, lowering his head. "It's ok, Tea. I know you mean well. You're right," he managed a small smile, looking into her eyes hopefully. "I don't want you to feel I was useless this entire detention.  Yami can probably take care of himself. And I ought to do something anyway, to think about something else."  Yugi kicked himself mentally for falling into her trap.  It was always so much easier to avoid traps when they were played in Duel Monsters.

Tea grinned, her worry for Joey momentarily forgotten in the glow of Yugi's smile. "That's the spirit, Yugi." She stood, smoothing her skirt and staring down the hallway. "Now, let's get going. Maybe you'll think of a way to get Yami back while we work, right? I always get my best ideas at work, so maybe it'll help you too."

Yugi rolled his eyes and lifted the bucket of cleaning supplies; following as Tea lead the way. It wasn't that he was ungrateful to have Tea as a friend, it was more that he didn't like the way she could get him to do what she wanted.  He knew that some people made fun of her, but she really was a loyal companion. She genuinely cared about people, and even though Yugi was only in high school, life had already taught him that such emotiveness was a rare quality. Her enthusiasm and optimistic nature never failed to give strength to those around her whom she cared about. Yugi still felt the threat of tears in his eyes, but the moisture was receding, drying as he followed Tea down the brightly lit hallway. 

The electric lights were on for the most part, those that hadn't long ago lost the ability to conduct electricity buzzed softly. The windows on the third floor resembled those of the lobby, large and inviting it was obvious that they had been constructed to encourage the sun to pour abundantly into the otherwise dark hallways. If not for the blizzard, the setting sun might have still cast the same dragon's breath hue about the room. Now the dusty windows were frosted over in strange patterns reminiscent of fairytales. There were no water stains on the carpet, no indication of a trespasser as Duke and Tristan had seemed to infer in their strange visit to the second floor and the unexplored corridor leading to Room 217. By comparison, the third floor was bright and cheerful. The wallpaper was red and gold, in an unending pattern of French fleurs and medallions rising up toward the stained ceiling. Even though patches of the ceiling retained heavy water damage, the carpeting and walls were luxurious. The carpet was a lush ruby hue and reminded Yugi of the red carpets thrown out for movie stars, the rich, and the famous. The ceiling was patterned with crumbling ceramic tiles depicting images Yugi couldn't make out for all the dust, and from that high point large wrought-iron chandeliers dotted with tiny buzzing electric lights were suspended, their chains springing from the darkness like tangled vines.

Tea turned a corner, her blue skirt swishing as she winked out of sight. Then she gasped, "Oh wow!"

"What! Tea, what happened!" Yugi ran down the rest of the hallway, skidding around the corner and nearly colliding with Tea in his haste. He looked her up and down, making sure she was alright, and noticing not for the first time how short her skirt was. "What is it?"

"There. Oh, Yugi, isn't it beautiful!" 

Yugi turned, and felt his jaw literally drop. No one had thought to seek out the massive glass room they'd all spied on the topmost floor of the Overlook the first day. Now, though, Yugi saw it all up close. The room was massive, made up in shimmering gold and red to fully capture all effects of the sunlight which would normally have streamed inside. The carpet ended abruptly as the room began, careening into a parquet floor faded with sun and time but closely resembling the floor of the lobby. The window was enormous, framing what would normally have been a view of the mountains and snow-covered landscape that would have made Monet swoon, but now the ferocity of the storm left only a feeling of dread in the back of Yugi's mind. The play of light and shadow created a strange surrealistic effect, only heightened by the fact that the window was adorned with stained glass images in each of the four corners depicting strange figures.  The squares of glass were unidentifiable from a distance but beautiful as the electric light illuminated them, and cast strange shapes against the white wall of the shifting snow outside. With all the movement on the other side of the glass, Yugi had the strange disorienting feeling that he was staring at a giant television screen forever put on a nonexistent channel.  It was a bit overwhelming.

For an instant the weather slackened, as though the gods themselves had sensed an audience, and for a moment Yugi was able to make out the hulking shapes of shadowed mountains in the distance.  Miles away, the sky was grey and overcast, already almost dark as the sparse winter daylight wavered and faded. In the distance something like a large bird struggled on the sharp currents of air from the Overlook itself.  The scene was hauntingly beautiful, and for a moment Yugi could easily imagine the wealthy guests which might have enjoyed the hotel's splendor, sipping sherry and gazing upon the land as though they owned it all. It was cold and vast and impressive. The sight gave Yugi the chills as the vague sense of power the room was designed to give nagged at his young mind. "It's kind of creepy, Tea."

"Yeah, but can you imagine? The people who came here when this was really a hotel? They must have been so refined, so elegant! It's like living in a romantic fairy castle." Tea walked further into the room.

Yugi followed the taller girl reluctantly, glancing at the covered furniture and the gilded portraits which hung on the far walls before turning his attention back to the giant windows.  "I guess so." He gaze outside, fascinated by the dark shape of the bird. He squinted as the winter storm resumed as though it had never paused, the wind seeming to come more fiercely than before.  The bird struggled, flapping in the wind, and Yugi thought for a minute he heard it's terrified squawk as it was pushed toward the giant window.  It hit the glass with a sickening thump.  Tea screamed, and Yugi sensed her move backwards from the dreadful sight.  Yugi, however, stared in awe as he examined the bloody neck that had snapped in two on the collision.  The tiny body sat for a few moments, the bird's beak opening and closing as though in terror before it fell to the snowy ground below, lost in the swirling white sea.

Yugi glanced to the terrified form of Tea, who had backed up almost exiting the room with a covered buffet table behind her. "Tea, are you okay?"

The girl's voice was broken and she seemed on the verge of tears.  "That poor bird, Yugi, that was awful!"

Yugi sighed, agreeing with his friend but unable to do much about it.  "Well, it's a pretty bad storm, Tea."

"Do you think Joey's alright out there?  I mean, should we go get him?  What if that line broke, what if he needs our help and we're way up here?" Tea leaned back, placing one of her hands on the buffet table and gripping the starched white sheet.  She placed her other hand to her forehead and closed her eyes, "Maybe we should go back, Yugi.  I don't know if we really need to worry about these stupid chores if Joey's in trouble."

"I'm sure he's alright, Tea.  You know him, he'd hate for us to go out there and baby him like that.  He'd be mad if we were even in the lobby when we got inside.  I hate leaving him out there as much as you do, but we really don't have a choice.  He chose to go out there, Tea, and we have to trust that Joey knows what he's doing."

Tea nodded dully, "I guess you're right."  She picked herself up from the table and began wandering around the room, her eyes carefully avoiding the large bay windows and the small cracks left by the fallen bird.

As Yugi watched his friend, he was suddenly aware of the numerous large portraits on the walls.  He peered at them curiously; they were all of young men and women. There were four smaller ones flanking a greater painting, a full body pose of a seemingly important man. Hoping that knowing the history of the hotel might help him in his quest to find Yami, he approached them.  He noted the way his footfalls echoed on the wooden floor. It occurred to him that he was on the highest level of the building and that, were the floor to give way as the stairs had for Duke and Seto, the fall would be fatal.

"Where are you going?"  Tea's question was almost urgent and Yugi was reminded of how jumpy she'd suddenly become.

Yugi shrugged, moving closer to the painting. The man was tall, in riding boots and pale brown breeches with a black waistcoat and wide-brimmed hat. A red curtain was swathed across a good portion of the portrait, running from the center of the top to the lower right corner to pool on the floor decadently.   Though the rest of the Overlook had been ravaged by time and disuse, somehow the curtain had escaped the moths and mildew which would normally have decimated it.  "I just want to look at the paintings, that's all. You ought to calm down some, Tea, this room is really amazing." Yugi turned to smile at his friend, pointing in the direction of the painting he indicated.  "See that guy in the center, the one with the funny moustache? His eyes are kind of… haunting."

Tea watched him for a moment, eventually turning her light blue eyes to the giant oil portrait, but she didn't see anything strange about the paintings. She tentatively turned her gaze to the window, pressing close against it to look outside. She couldn't quite see the hedge animals that Joey was trimming though she knew they were below along with the lifeless form of the poor bird that had been devastated by the blizzard. It was such a small thing for a bird to be killed in a harsh wind, but watching it happen had somehow triggered a protectiveness that Tea had been holding at bay. So much had happened, it seemed they'd come to the hotel ages ago. Every day was more tiresome than the last, and Tea had to admit that she was worried for her friends. She'd seen some strange things in the hotel, but nothing unexplainable. She didn't believe a place could be evil or manipulative, but as she searched through the whirling snowy abyss below for the lifeless bird, she began to toy with the idea that something dangerous was happening. 

Of course she agreed that someone had harmed Mokuba. No ghost could be blamed for such a thing, and Tea agreed with Kaiba and Duke that only someone outside of their group, someone who had been hiding all along, could have been the person behind everything that had happened. It was all well and good to accuse ghosts of making a room cold or of misplacing random household objects, but when it came to hurting a child Tea could only envision a person of flesh and blood having been the cause of such a crime.  Deep down, she had to wonder if Pegasus had somehow planned the entire ordeal.  She could think of no one else who had known that the group would be in the hotel, and she doubted that Ms. Sweeney held any serious grudges against the band of students.

"Yugi, do you think Mokuba will be alright?" Tea hated to be the voice of despair, but suddenly it was the only feeling to permeate her thoughts. She clutched her arms as a shiver rippled through her that wasn't brought on by the chill.  "I'm worried about him.  Do you think he'll ever come out of that … state?"

Yugi turned to her, smiling sadly, his eyes more lost than she had ever seen despite the optimistic tone of his voice.  "Look, Tea, you can't keep thinking in circles like this. Mokuba's got Seto, Tristan, and Duke to take care of him. I'm sure they won't leave him alone. And if anybody can pull him back to the real world, it'll be Seto.  You know he'd do anything to help Mokuba, so try not to worry about them. I thought we came up here to get our minds off that sort of thing. Lets get out of this weird room and start cleaning!"

Tea paused and glanced at her shorter friend out of the corner of one blue eye. "Are you sure, Yugi?"

"You shouldn't worry about them so much, Tea. I know Kaiba, and no matter how mean he might be to us, Mokuba is everything to him. He'd never let anything happen to his brother."

"It sure looked like he was hurting the kid to me." Tea rubbed her arms; the chill only deepened by her apprehension. "I don't like it. You blame the hotel, and I understand how you and Joey feel, but … don't you think that real people are involved? If there really is no one else in the Overlook, then who does that leave as the person who hurt Mokuba?"

"Tea," Yugi sighed, pausing to shuffle his feet on the edge of the red carpet, tracing the unending squares of the wood in the parquet floor. "This is a very old hotel, over a century from the looks of it." He sighed, and looked up, meeting the girl's questioning gaze. "Don't you think that, even though most of the people who came here probably had fun, that some of them, maybe a lot of them were sad? Really sad, I mean, and upset about something."

"Yugi, people get upset all the time. That doesn't mean they die and become ghosts."

"Yeah, but I don't think this is a normal hotel. I think it kind of," his eyes narrowed, and he seemed to be fishing for the best way to phrase some difficult thought. "… pushes people."

"What do you mean?" Tea could see where the conversation was headed, but she refused to allow herself to believe it. All she could think of was the bird against the window, its beak opening and closing as though in a hideous scream no one could hear. "Yugi, don't be ridiculous. It's only a hotel!"

"I think this place finds a weakness, a sadness, and pushes on it until the person dies or does something worse." Yugi raised his eyes to gaze steadily into Tea's concerned face. "I saw some awful things in that meat locker, Tea."

"Yugi, don't –"

"Somebody skinned a lot of people in there and … and put them on hooks. Don't look at me like that! You know I wouldn't make that up."

Tea sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. "I know, Yugi, it's just that … well, why would someone do that?"

"I don't know. I only know that a lot of suffering happened here. I might have stopped it for a while. I tried to reach out to the ghosts there but they shoved me away. They didn't want sympathy, only to cause fear and … something worse, I think." He shook his head. "Tea, I don't know why they took Yami, but I'm afraid that if we don't find out soon something terrible will happen. We have to find him."

"But we don't even know where to start. This place is huge! We've barely covered the second floor!"

"I know but he's the key to all of this, Tea. They kidnapped him to use him for something or make him do something, but he won't. Yami won't let them do anything evil. We just … we have to find him soon." He looked up at Tea and his eyes brightened, his lips pulling into a heartbreaking smile capable only of the King of Games. "We'll find him, Tea, and then everything will be alright. Yami will know what to do."

"I hope you're right, Yugi," Tea turned to look back into the room as she left, her eyes unintentionally lingering on the odd portrait that Yugi had pointed out.  For a moment, she wasn't certain if it was the shadow or just how creepy the hotel was making her feel, but she could have sworn the finely-dressed man was smiling at her.  Her heart leapt into her throat for a moment and she moved her legs faster to escape the beautiful but somehow deadly room, poor Yugi had to move his legs twice as quick to keep up with the nimble dancer.

"Hey, wait up! Tea, are you ok?"

The girl slowed, remembering her composure. She looked at Yugi sadly, noting his heightened concern for her and wondering if he would be so worried if he hadn't just lost Yami. She thought about mentioning the strange feeling she'd gotten from the painting, how it had seemed to leer lecherously at her bare legs, her short skirt, then decided against it. There was no point in worrying Yugi any more. Besides, she'd probably just imagined it. So much talk of ghosts was probably getting to her, making her jump at shadows. "I'm fine. I just wanted to get started on our work, that's all." She nodded and compulsively smoothed her skirt, avoiding Yugi's inquisitive gaze. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine. Really."

"Are you sure? You'd tell me, wouldn't you?"

She managed a weak smile. "Of course I would, silly!"

Yugi eyed her suspiciously, but let it go. He had so many things on his mind already. It wasn't that he thought Tea's problems were unimportant, but the weight of the hotel was pressing in all around him. It had begun as a dull ache, but had only grown more painful as his companions had split up. It was something akin to his experience in the Shadow Realm in the final duel against Pegasus. Something foreign and unnatural was pressing on his mind – something he couldn't quite identify. When he and Yami had been together, the power of the Millennium Puzzle had been great enough to ward off any unwanted encounters, but now that Yami was gone … 

He hefted the bucket of cleaning supplies, shifting it to his other hand. He didn't know how much help he would be under present circumstances, but he would help the others as much as possible. He and his friends had sworn to always stick together, and Yugi was determined to keep on helping them even though Yami could be anywhere. 

It was the warm weight of Tea's fingers on his arm that drew Yugi from his thoughts. He glanced down, the sight of their entwined hands instantly warming his soul as from the corner of his eye he saw her smile. "It'll be alright, Yugi, you'll see. Now wipe that frown off your face! Let's see what we've got to work with, ok?"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Besides, I haven't seen what any of these rooms look like. They could be in terrible shape."

"If they are, then we'll do less work on them. We're not a remodeling service, you know?"

There were many doors, but Tea and Yugi were in no hurry to finish their job. It had been a long day, and even if they returned to the guest room for the night, sleep would still elude them. Too many strange and unexplainable things had happened, and with the violence of the storm outside mimicking the clash between Joey and Kaiba earlier, there would be little room for sleep in their overactive imaginations. The third floor contained far fewer rooms, yet the cleaning was likely to take a long time. The suites were probably more spacious and therefore offered more places for dust bunnies and the ravages of time to take hold. The pair approached the first door on their right, Room 308 according to the brass knocker which Tea proudly scrubbed with her newly-acquired dust rag. She beamed at the gleaming brass; the flickering lights making the metal seem to wink in response. "Well, I guess we have to start somewhere."

Yugi nodded, and tried the doorknob. He hadn't expected it to be unlocked, and for a moment he had wondered how they would manage to get inside; yet his worries were dispersed as the knob turned and the walnut door swung wide, revealing a darkened interior. Though Yugi stared warily into the room with memories of the meat locker experience frolicking through his brain, Tea was nonplussed and snapped on the light. 

The two stared at the room first in awe but then in growing despair. Tea sighed, rubbing the dust rag between her fingers thoughtfully. "This could take a while."

Suite 308 was spacious indeed, containing enough room for a group of guests. There was a sitting room with a large picture window that looked out over the hedge maze and other grounds in the front of the hotel. The furniture had been covered in sheets, giving everything a ghostly feel. Two doors flanked either side of the room, leading to bedrooms with the slick edges of plastic-wrapped mattresses barely visible beyond the doorframes. Yugi could only assume that there were two bathrooms adjoining the separate bedrooms as well. The wallpaper had once been rose red, but decades of bleaching sunlight had sucked the color into a sickly pastel shade, the original hue only visible behind a mahogany armoire and behind the opened bedroom doors. The curtains which flanked the windows were shredded, as though several vengeful cats had attacked them. 

Tea and Yugi exchanged weary glances and sighed in unison. It was going to be a long night.

******

His breath was coming in cloudy puffs of smoke that condensed in the breeze and swept backwards over his shoulders.  Joey had decided to ignore the chattering of his teeth long ago, though the biting wind had an annoying tendency to sweep up beneath his jacket and chill his sweaty back.  The blond dropped the hedge clippers down to the snowy ground with a grunt, leaning back against the wall of the hedge maze in exhaustion.  His shoulders ached and the muscles in his arms were tight from the length of time he'd been trimming the bushes.  "W-well, I g-guess this is what I get for havin' a b-big mouth."

He rubbed his gloved hands briskly, trying to get the blood to circulate to the freezing fingertips.  As the last few streams of sunlight had lit the front yard of the Overlook, Joey had finished up the hedge animals in the front without a problem.  It had been slightly more difficult and a hell of a lot more boring than it had been with Mokuba's help, but Joey was bound to his promise to finish up the work.  He'd made slow time in getting to the hedge maze, the snowshoes seemed to get heavier by the minute, and Joey had fallen to his knees multiple times, getting his pant legs wet and cold in the heavy snow. Visibility had plummeted as the sunlight had faded, and though Joey could make out the hulking dark shapes of the bulky hedge walls, the blinding snow swirled and danced in his line of sight. It was surrealistic enough to have been dreamy, and had Joey not been so damn cold he would probably have succumbed to the hypnotic spell.

The hedge maze had stood before him mockingly once he'd reached it, and Joey had toyed with the idea that it was much larger than he had thought it had been in the daylight.  The night had come quickly, the freezing winds and shortage of moonlight only adding to the foul mood that had taken hold of him.  Despite how vigorously he'd wanted to get the trimming done, he was already regretting his enthusiasm.  He raised his reddened eyes upwards in the direction he knew the ominous Overlook stood; but regardless of how hard he strained he couldn't quite make out the hotel through the thick snowy curtain surrounding him.  He massaged his upper arm absently to relieve the cramped muscle as he sighed in frustration.  At least he wouldn't be out here tomorrow, he told himself optimistically.  Even though the cold stung his skin like a viper's bite and his eyes were sore with the cold furious wind, he was determined to finish his work.  It was only a blizzard, right?  He'd been in much more painful situations; faced more dangerous foes than a little bad weather.  He picked up the cold metal hedge clippers again, gritting his teeth against the flare of pain that gripped his arms.  "Just a little b-bit more, Joey.  You're almost d-done."

Joey had moved a good distance into the maze.  He knew that there was no way he would be able to finish the giant monstrosity in a single night, and had resigned himself to finishing the front half – whatever he could reach at least.  Joey wasn't enough of a fool to expect to find his way out of a hedge maze without knowing the layout.  He'd finished an entire wall of the maze on the inside and had almost reached the halfway mark he'd made for himself.  As he reached up a final time to clip off the remaining frosty overgrown foliage from the top of the bush, he felt a sharp tug on the rope that wrapped around his waist. "Huh?"

He looked down in confusion – Joey had forgotten that the life line only had so much slack.  He glared down at the white rope in annoyance, and then shrugged as he saw the white puffs of smoke that escaped his lips with each heavy breath.  "M-maybe it is t-time t-to quit."  He attempted to swing the hedge clippers over his shoulder, but his muscles were so sore from the long day of clipping and fighting that he couldn't lift the weight up to his head without his biceps screaming in pain.  Defeated, he put the clippers down into the snow again, dropping his head between his knees and realizing just how tired he'd become.  The snow continued to fall from the bleak sky around him as his snowshoes gripped the firm powder with determination despite the shakiness of his legs and arms.

When he first heard the noise, Joey didn't quite register it as strange.  The sound of the blood rushing in his ears and the ache of his body took precedence over a few odd noises.  The wind made strange sounds anyway, and as big and old as the Overlook was, Joey had become accustomed to the creaks and groans; it rather reminded him of his own weariness. But when the low throated snarl met his ears again, Joey felt the hairs rise on the back of his neck and knew that he hadn't imagined it the first time.  His first thought was that a wild animal had approached.  Had a pack of wolves come down from the mountains?  Joey might have been a city kid, but he'd seen enough movies to know that a hotel in the middle of a snowy mountain region was an apt place to be attacked by starving animals.  He pulled himself up, eyes darting up and down the narrow path he'd been trimming, the thick snow refusing to reveal much to his tired eyes.  He swallowed hard, gripping the heavy hedge clippers tighter and began the tedious process of leaving the maze.  The snowshoes were heavy with the thick snowy carpet beneath his feet and his legs and arms ached with overexertion; but Joey knew enough about wild animals to know that with a pack of hungry wolves around him, there was no time to delay with the maze any longer.  He approached the arched evergreen portal of the maze cautiously, hoping that his strength hadn't left him entirely as he gripped his single weapon close. He wasn't sure if he could scare away any desperate animals with nothing more than rusty hedge clippers, but he was sure as hell ready to try.  He took a glance to his feet and realized that the footprints that he'd made upon first entering the maze had long since been filled with fresh snow.  It was a frightening reminder of how long he'd been outside and he knew he had to return to the Overlook quickly.

Joey stopped to listen, hoping he could figure out exactly where the wolves were coming from, but all he could hear was the rustling of leaves and shrubbery in the wind.  He heard the snarl again, this time more of a growl and much closer than it had been before.  His heart leapt into his throat in panic, and he wondered if maybe he could escape into the maze, leaving his pursuers lost amid the tangling hedges.  But Joey knew that he couldn't last the night outside. Hypothermia was definitely a danger and he'd rather fight and be mauled to death than freeze in Pegasus' goddamned hedge maze of all things.  If he had to die out here, he'd rather go down fighting.

His resolve made up, Joey made a lunge for it, working his legs with an intense vigor as his arms pulled, hand over hand in a continuous pattern on the life line and toward the front door of the Overlook.  As soon as he cleared the imposing archway, he heard a ferocious howl that sounded nothing like a wolf at all from directly behind him.  He turned around just in time to see a strange green monstrosity glittering with frozen ice close at his heels, large oval head thrusting forward accompanied by the strange smell of pine needles.  He cried out as he urged his legs faster, the snowshoes getting bogged down in the thick snow.  Joey turned again as his memory suddenly flickered with remembrance – the thing chasing him was no wolf at all, but the same deformed bear that Mokuba had trimmed early that morning.  He squinted into the snowy darkness and his suspicions were confirmed when he saw the galloping hedge bear had a limp from the thin right leg that the young Kaiba had cut a bit short.  Further behind the squat bear he saw the two lions he'd trimmed earlier, bounding quickly across the field of snow, their legs perfectly shaped from Joey's long hours of trimming. "Aw no, that's impossible!  You're … I just trimmed you! Damn it, is nothing safe in this hellhole?!"

His mind whirled with the confusion of it all – bushes didn't just come to life and chase you!  If that were the case, you'd have specials on TV of evil hedge animals mauling their respectable caretakers on prime time.  He wondered for a moment how much money he would make if this was caught on a local station back home.  A short new clip ran in his mind, a dark-haired woman in a low cut blouse reading lines from a pad of paper: _And in other news, a young student from Domino High was killed by a pack of ferocious bushes this last week.  It seemed to detectives that he simply didn't see it coming.  A case of maul-and-run, officers informed us, and hopefully we'll all keep a better eye on our dear plant friends. _ Joey shook his head as he vaulted over a large pile of snow, barely catching his balance as he continued his flight, "You're really crackin', Joey.  You're soundin' more like a loony every day, you know that?  Even Yugi's gonna wonder what I was smokin'!" 

Joey turned his head, gripping the line with all his might as he frantically searched the grey world and swirling snow around him for the familiar lights of the Overlook Hotel.  It was as if it had vanished and that Joey had fallen into another world, another dimension and he wondered briefly if he would ever see his friends again.  Suddenly, the bear pounced knocking the wind out of the blond as its thick branches, sharp from the recent pruning, ripped through the jacket and dug into his back.  Joey cried out in pain, his eyes tearing and freezing in the snow.  The hedge bear's frigid breath should have smelled of decayed meat but instead Joey was hit with a cold gust of pine. An odd thought struck him that these hedge animals would make taxis smell really nice.

Summoning every ounce of strength he had left, Joey rolled onto his back, knocking the bear aside momentarily.  It gave him enough time to brandish the hedge clippers and slice viciously at the thin leg – the monster's only weakness.  The bear threw back his head and howled into the charcoal sky and Joey smiled despite the cold.  "Gotcha, you bastard!"  He stumbled to his feet, having to rebalance himself on the snowshoes and pulled back a balled fist to punch the bear squarely in its green jaw.

The bear was knocked backwards and just as Joey began to think he'd gotten the upper hand, he saw with growing fear the two lions advancing with remarkable speed only yards behind the bear.  "Oh great, that's just what I need!  What'd I ever do to you guys?!" But the monsters only let out low rustling snarls in response, advancing with their blackened eye sockets trained on their prey.  The blond began his waddling race again, gripping the life line with white knuckles as he continued his desperate flee to the hotel, hedge clippers dangerously secured in his armpit.  The sound of their massive paws thumping against the frozen landscape grew louder, their snarls reverberating against the thin air and silent trees.  He could feel the cold wind of what must have been their breath hit the wound on his back and he heard the faint crunch of snow beneath their evergreen paws.  Joey wondered if he would be able to reach the hotel in time or if he should turn and fight them in battle.  His decision was delayed however by two blinding lights that shone out in the general direction of what must have been the dirt pathway – he couldn't tell for the thick blanket of snow.

"What the hell?" He panted out through gritted teeth, "What now?!"


	19. TwoPronged Attack

Whew! Sorry about the tiny hiatus there, but with classes up again and Lena at a new and quite professional job, we're some busy authoresses as of late.Don't worry, though, cause we're still up to speed. This chappie just took longer due to its length and the content … you'll see what I mean. *g* But hey, we got lots of reviews, and that always make us happy. Thanks so much to everyone who's been so kind to respond and encourage, and particularly thanks to those who've been regular supporters – we couldn't do it without you. *smoochies*

Queen-of-Demon-Dragons – Heard someone laughing outside, huh? You don't happen to have a copy of Kaiba's scrapbook, do you? That might explain a few things. If we're driving you mad we must certainly be producing some good horror material, but the best you've ever read? Surely you jest. *g* 

Rinaidran Warrior – Hehe… glad you liked Joey's wacky freaked-out thoughts! And no, we won't be bashing tea too much since Buki's been reading volume one of her Yugioh manga and has discovered that *gasp* Tea's really not that bad after all. Of course she might do some stupid things, but that's just cause she's Tea. *wink* Definitely not as cool as Seto (or Pegasus!) Oh, and the LotR cast are always welcome to drop by. Lena's got a major thing for the hot Prince of Mirkwood.

Tornado 666 – Odd? Oh, like the hedge animals? Yeah well, they're in Stephen King's novel and we really thought they were too fun to be left out. Thanks for the compliments dear, and don't worry … you'll see poor, poor Kaiba in this very chapter *shakes her head* Yes, poor Kaiba indeed.

DarkFoxy – Hey no, no apologizing for long reviews! We always appreciate them! The more detailed the better, says I. *s* Thanks for complimenting us so much, though I'm sure you're exaggerating. Yes, the hotel likes to find weak points in its victims … *shakes head again* oh, poor Kaiba!

Saisaishi – When the couch re-upholsters its owners? Hmm … now there's a thought. *g* But you really must care about how/if they manage to survive, Sasaishi … that's the best part! And as for Yami, well, I ain't saying a word about it! *g* That'd be cheating.

angelohaku – Yeah, Joey could have probably gotten a worse job, but not much worse. Poor guy, even we writers are starting to feel bad for him, but at least he's not as abused as Kaiba. That poor man is about to snap! You're so sweet to think that we're original, but  remember this is a crossover. The hedge animals were originally Mr. King's idea. *s*

darklight – You're quite welcome! We didn't mean to be late again, but this was a challenging chapter. Much key information here and we had to edit carefully.*s* I'm afraid Duke and Joey aren't in this chapter, but they'll return next time, don't worry. *s* The dead bird is an awful omen, isn't it? It does signal an arrival of sorts …

Mimiru – Hehehe … the guy in the dogsuit? He'd have been hilarious, but poor old Joey has to be the weed whacker for a while I'm afraid.

Demoniac Spirit – Oh yes … really … really … long … but we've enjoyed every moment of it! And yes, Lena and I both work on it. We live in the same house so we sit down at the laptop together and read it all aloud and rework everything as carefully as we can. We're glad you're enjoying it so far. *s*

Wingweaver Hope – Yeah, that was perhaps the most surrealistic chapter yet! *g* But then, horror is almost always surreal. More Mokuba, huh? Hmm … we might be able to manage that for the next installment … *g*

lily22 – Well, after reading the manga version a bit we kind of decided she should be both ways at once, caring but subtly determined. Besides, she's thinking of Yugi and really does want him to feel better, even if it's only for a while. The reasoning makes perfect sense to her. Yeah, we figured a delirious Joey would be quite a funny sight! *L* But what do you mean about Pegasus? Aren't those the glowing eyes of more hedge monsters? *s* You never know…

Vyctori – We're just trying top keep you on your toes, that's all! *L* It's ok, we know you mean well and we forgive you. *g* You came back after all, so we must not have scarred you too badly. Hehehe … Pegasus fan? Me? What could have possibly given that away? *g* He's manipulative by nature, that's part of what makes him so scrumptious! But we can't just stop the cliffhangers you know. They have support groups for that sort of thing and I'm afraid we never attend. We're such terrible delinquents. Blame Mr. King for the hedge animals, but blame us for siccing them on poor Joey. I'll be the first o admit that working on that scene was loads of fun! Peachshipping maybe hinted at, but we're of the logic that anyone can be paired up with anyone – just not in this fic. We don't want too many hormonal imbalances as a result of this after all … it'd be a distraction. Yami and Pegasus may be able to help, but will they come in time? *evil grin* And don't we dare do what? *blinks confused* I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about. 

SW – And we love you right back! *returns massive hug* Yes if Joey'd been attacked by evil rose bushes he'd really be in for it! We don't mind if the review is slightly warped or incoherent, dear, so long as we hear from you. We're starved for attention, you know. But really, we'd never screw with your head. We're far too innocent and pure to even think of doing such a thing. *screws the light bulb into her halo*

Firewing – Firstly, thanks for reviewing chapter by chapter as you caught up with us! We do so appreciate it! *hugs* We're glad you're liking the development of Mokuba's character. He's a strange kid, and not just because he's Seto's little brother. The two have a lot in common but are still very different. Hopefully the mix will help our bushy-haired friend. *g* We are trying to tear down Seto's sanity, but with a guy like him its hard to do! You'd think it'd be easy, but … well, you've seen him in action. Poor Duke was smart to run and hide from a pissed off Seto. We just feel terrible about leaving Joey out there in the snow, but I'm sure we don't feel half as bad as Joey does about it. Poor guy, maybe Yugi can give him a few Scooby snacks or something … if they find each other! Muahahahaaa! You have a scene like the door-kicking one in your story? Cool! Why are you apologizing? The collective unconscious moves in mysterious ways … 

Dragana Vey – Belated reviews are always welcome, no need to fret. I'm always being delayed by things that seem important at the time. It's the nature of RL, I suppose. Another Shining fan? Yea! Mr. King can produce on heckuva read, can't he? Our poor little chars don't know what they're in for. *wicked grin* Thanks so much for the encouragement! We always love to hear what the fan of the original book think of our strange adaptation. *g*

ShadowChild5 – By Ra, you read the whole thing in a single day?! Amazing! Somebody give this reader a prize! That's what I call determination, dear. Yeah, we miss the wacky little Tomb Robber too, but he just wouldn't fit in with this group. He'd help the hotel or something. Very un-schway, that's for sure. *g* There's no update for poor Joey in this chappie, but we do visit Seto. Boy oh boy does he have – well, I just can't say anymore. *s* My lips are sealed!

BlackHoleSun – Hehehe… Tea on prozac … now there's a funny image. *L* What can we say? Joey's too trusting. I mean, hasn't he ever seen Little Shop of Horrors? Sheesh, Joey, wake up and smell the Miracle Grow!

Gatochu – Oh, a lurker, huh? Well, I guess we can't boil you in oil for that sort of thing. We're quite sophisticated psychos, thank you very much. *g* Glad to see you finally reviewed, though. We're always glad to have the lurkers come out from under the bed. It gets crowded down there you know. Wow, another mass reader! You guys should form a speeders club or something. Dangit, I'd never be able to get through this fic in a day or two. It'd probably make my eyes cross after a while … especially with so little Pegasus in it. *sniffle* We're glad you laughed, dear! The hedge scene was hilarious when we wrote it, though probably confusing and weird if you haven't read the book/seen the miniseries. Joey's just plain fun to torment. *g* Though it might be fun to kick Tea (we're just too damn lazy to add accents), she's really just trying to be helpful. She just has a bad sense of tact. You're not the only one going through YWS, there's plenty of folks who miss the bondage pharaoh around these parts. Kaiba, the Overlook, and all the rest of your questions will be answered soon enough (and nothing's ever junk in a review like this, dear. You have valid questions and we'll all too happily answer them in future installments. Your questions help us understand how well we're explaining things and what we have yet to introduce so far. Never be afraid to ask! *g*). We're glad you like the characterizations of Pegasus (waves her fangirl flag), Mokuba, and especially Duke/Tristan. If this were a lemon we'd have them hitting on each other, though it's arguable they're doing that already. It all depends on how you want to read it, after all. *smile* And thanks for the cheesecake! How'd you know that was my fav dessert? *munching happily*

Hirotani – Thanks so much, dear! Yes, we're pulling all sorts of surprises out of our bag o' tricks this ficcie. And oh yes, plant creatures can indeed do damage! In The Shining Jack Torrance and Dick Halloran are both attacked by the hedge animals and take some bad wounds. Imagine jagged sticks and rose thorns beging dragged across skin – that's bound to draw blood, right? And holly leaves hurt like hell, I know that from experience. *blush* Of course we're modest! We work on each chapter for weeks and weeks. But to call this flawless? I doubt that, seriously, but thanks anyways. *g*

DarkKoomrie – Heehee, thanks for dropping by with the gang to review! *g* Pegasus? What do your mean? No, no, you must be mistaken. *licks her cheesecake with a smile then sees Kuwabara in a nightie* Oh man, now I've lost my appetite! Eewww! *turns to Hiei* Can you take care of him, please??? 

soccerGoalie – Yep, if only Joey'd thought to bring along some weed killer he might have been fine. *g* About Seto, though, you may be more right than you think. *evil smile*

And that does it for this round, ladies and gents! Now sit back and hold on as we enter a dimension of sight, a dimenion of sound, a dimension of mind … Oh if only Rod Serling were here! Enjoy and don't forget to comment! Make your writers happy, pwetty please!

Kabuki & Lena

**

Chapter 19:

It felt as though hours had passed in utter silence as Seto Kaiba stood transfixed by the sexless shadow of a human form behind the pale shower curtain, lounging in the bathtub seemingly oblivious to the stunned onlooker. Kaiba struggled to swallow as his mind struggled to grasp the impossible, but he found that the dryness of his throat refused to allow such a motion and for an instant he gagged. A tiny part of him, the part which maintained a child-like perspective whispered that it could only be a ghost and that such an explanation was all that remained; but Seto had been raised to quell such responses and rely solely upon reason. He didn't believe in spooks, magic, or anything else that couldn't be explained by logic or science. It had to be a trick, and Kaiba was going to discover it. There was no other possible explanation. He didn't know how Pegasus had done it, but Kaiba was determined to find the strings that the madman pulled to control this hotel.

As he stood debating the reality of his situation there was a sound, as though of a body sloshing about gently in water, and the silhouette of a thin-fingered hand was lifted, stretching for the edge of the curtain. Kaiba stared, his mind a jumble of confused synapses and responses as the curtain was pulled back to reveal a woman, her blonde hair slicked with water against her scalp. Her green eyes were wide, but not surprised as she smirked at her unexpected visitor and stood, the water dripping from her nimble legs and slim belly. "I've been waiting for you." Her full lips pulled into a graceful smile, her sultry voice smooth as mink. 

"Waiting?  Who are you? How did you get in here …" Although Seto had intended to use his usual forceful tone, he only managed a hoarse whisper.  Kaiba could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he stared at the stranger, the humidity of the room making it difficult to breathe. The impulse to escape was difficult to resist, but Kaiba remained rooted in place, stubbornly ignoring the terrified pull in his gut and determined to deny his screaming instincts. The woman laughed low in her throat, her gaze never leaving Kaiba's as she stepped from the tub, the fluorescent lights catching every inch of her well-tanned flesh as she advanced. Her feet were long, not tiny or delicate as Kaiba might have imagined, the bronze-painted toenails glistening as first one then the other foot settled on the white bathmat. Kaiba blinked, unsure of how to react. The woman was completely unclothed and Seto was torn in indecision as to whether he should be excited by this realization or disturbingly intrigued.  The situation only managed to throw him even more off balance.

The woman advanced slowly, her long legs stretching out with crane-like grace along the tile, leaving tiny puddles wherever she stepped.  Unwillingly Kaiba's gaze rove over her bare skin, her pouting lips, and her perfectly manicured fingernails as desire swept over him.  He felt the temperature of the room rise further as his face flustered; his nostrils filled with a strong flowery scent that reminded him of ammonia more than perfume.  How could this woman be here?  Why hadn't he seen her before? The tiny voice of Seto's younger years whispered in urgency within his mind, trying to pull the frozen body into action, but Kaiba was spellbound by the woman's beauty, her perfection, and he purposefully ignored the naïve child.

The blonde draped her arms over the boy's shoulders, her skin moist but cold against his bare neck making him shudder.  Kaiba's body tingled with fear – though his rational mind couldn't understand why.  Her green eyes flashed momentarily as she moved closer, her cold pink lips pressing against his own.  Her dripping hair fell onto his shoulders as she pulled him into an embrace – how could he possibly refuse?  Like an eager schoolboy experiencing his first lover, Kaiba leaned into the kiss, wrapping his own arms around the woman's slim torso, her moist back and shoulders, the heat of his body making her skin feel all the colder.

He nearly lost himself in the kiss, the closest physical contact he'd had in a long time.  He felt a comforting vertigo embrace him as her slim experienced hands moved under his trench coat and slid their way under the back of his shirt.   She massaged the tired, bruised muscles, fingers trailing up and down in a sweet rhythm.  A cold slice of pain ripped down his spine as the woman dug her delicate pink nails into his back, raking them down his vulnerable flesh.  Disoriented, he took a step back, thrusting the woman away, though somehow her cold wet skin felt softer than before, like a fish that had been left in a refrigerator for too long.

He reeled back, reflexively pulling his coat tighter around his broad shoulders, gritting his teeth in defiance as he growled at her.  "What the hell was that about you crazy bitch?  What are you trying …?"

His throat constricted into a tight knot as he looked up, his eyes flying open in shock.  The beautiful form of the naked woman that had been standing in front of him just a moment ago had transformed into a hideous creature.  Her youth lost, she was reduced to a bloated corpse, green and slimy from age and decay, like a dead rat left to float in a bay for a month.  The overwhelming flowery scent left him as though it had been hiding a bad breeze, and the reeking aroma that infiltrated his senses now threatened to knock him to his knees.  Seto gazed into the hollow depths of the two bare eye sockets that gleamed with sick moisture.  The lips were no longer the tiny petals that had graced him a moment ago and now were drawn back in a hideous snarl revealing blackened gums and a decayed tongue as she cackled at him. Unable to speak Seto groaned, low and primal, the sound wrenched from his rapidly working throat.

Kaiba's legs felt weak as he gazed at his hands, not wanting to believe what he'd just done.  His fingers were covered in pieces of her green and mushy flesh, and he couldn't even imagine what his mouth looked like, what his eager tongue had been exploring.  In a sudden mixture of fear and disgust, he lurched backwards, his back knocking painfully into the handle of the bathroom door which slammed shut against his weight.  His mind whirled with hideous realization that he had not only felt attracted to the decayed thing, but had even kissed it!  Like a small child attempting to hide the evidence of his error, Seto wiped at his mouth with the back of his sleeve over and over again, trying to cleanse himself of the rot and fear that covered him like the cold sweat clung to his skin. His mouth felt like it was filled with mothballs and his tongue had gone numb, refusing to acknowledge what his mind was rapidly trying to deny.

"You saw my sculpture, didn't you? Did you like it?" The creature cocked its head backwards, limp stringy hair flying over its sagging shoulders and cackled into the thick air again.  The grotesque gurgling sound that Kaiba would expect to come from a frog made him wince as the woman came toward him again; her putrid smell assaulting his nostrils like a plague.  Seto reached one hand behind him; unable to pull his eyes away from the walking corpse as he tried to turn the handle with his slick and shaking fingers which suddenly refused to obey.  The woman's feet made squishing sounds on the white ceramic tile as the weight of her body squeezed green water from her long-dead pores. Seto's eyes stared behind the creature in horror as he glimpsed the bathtub that was filled with the same putrid shade of green, tiny trails of blood were caked on the outside of the porcelain tub.  A tiny razor blade, rusted and forgotten, lay on the floor nearby. "I called it _Misery once, for dear Roger, but then I renamed it _Passion_ at the last minute … poor Roger, he never saw me coming. Like a dead leaf crunched against the pavement." She held out one hand, the fingers wet and bloated like hotdogs, the fingernails green with flecks of decayed bronze polish. "You're so young, so strong, just what I need to while away the hours. I'll bet you've never had a ride like me before. There's a bed in the next room … I'll show you how nice I can be for a soft little man like you." _

For a moment, Kaiba told himself that he should not scream – he couldn't scream, it was against everything he believed in.  This woman was not real, she couldn't hurt him, this was a figment of his imagination, but then she grasped his shoulder with her mottled hand and Seto screamed with all his might, a shrieking childlike cry that echoed throughout the long-vacant bathroom.  Her cold putrid breath hit his face as she leaned in for another kiss and in one quick motion Kaiba pushed her back and pulled the door open with all his might.  He ran into the next room, nearly tripping over a chair and crashing into the bed in his haste. His legs felt as obedient as wet noodles as he turned and pulled the bathroom door closed with a slam moments before he doubled over and vomited on the plush carpet, his hands still firmly holding the door shut.

He leaned up slowly, his eyes resting upon the white paint of the door.  He gasped for breath to calm his shaky nerves.  After the hot steamy air of the bathroom, Seto suddenly felt flushed with fever as his heart rattled away in his chest like the drumbeats of vicious cannibals. He willed his body to relax, focusing on the doorknob and the feeling of the smooth surface against his hand. It couldn't have been real, it simply wasn't possible.  His fingers clutched the ivory doorknob with frantic desperation for nearly five minutes until he forced himself to step away.  He backed slowly out of the room, his eyes never leaving the closed bathroom door.  What if she came out again?  What if she followed him into the hallway?  What if she tried to attack Mokuba?  No wonder the poor child had become comatose!  Seto wiped his mouth with the back of his coat sleeve, not even allowing his wide eyes to blink as he watched the door.

He backed away cautiously, his breath coming in sharp bursts as he struggled not to panic. When he had nearly reached the end of the bed, he fancied he could see the doorknob twisting ever so slightly, as though the decayed thing were trying to grip the pale knob in slippery fingers, the traction long worn away from too long in the water as the skin bloated and loosened. 

Seto shook his head slowly from side to side, "No … no way … can't be happening … not real …" He rubbed his hands together nervously, shaking his head in disbelief and fear. Still backing away, his feet unexpectedly collided with the remains of the bedroom door that he'd smashed in earlier, through which he'd forced Duke only moments ago. It was the final assault on his shattered nerves and Seto cried out in terror, leaping into the hallway and running for the elevator doors with a speed he'd never have thought possible.

*****

Room 308 had been a disaster area, but it had paled in comparison to Rooms 306 and 304 where a part of the roof had fallen in. The snow had mounded throughout the rooms, heedless of expensive paintings and richly carved furniture. After all the scrubbing and dusting in the first room, Tea and Yugi had simply passed the pair of deteriorated suites, writing them off as sacrifices to Mother Nature. All told the pair was making decent time, and though Room 302 had been less than pristine, the sheer volume of Lysol, furniture polish, and Windex they used made the atmosphere seem far more inviting. Yugi had discovered a crumbling squirrel's nest beneath a queen-sized bed, and Tea had found a metal strongbox rusted shut. They'd debated over whether or not to keep their treasures and, deciding a little fantasy adventure was better than worrying, they brought their pilfered goods into the hallway along with the cleaning supplies, now well worn in their bucket. 

Tea swiped a stray strand of brown hair from her eyes and nodded down the hallway. "Looks like this was the last one on this side of the hall. Should we stop after this one and go check on everyone else?"

"Yeah, I think we've done more than enough cleaning for one day. This is harder than I thought!" Yugi nudged the fragile nest carefully. "What should I do with this? I don't want it to get in the way, but Mokuba would love to see it. It might cheer him up, especially since there's nothing else to do around here for fun.  Surely he's awake by now."

Tea nodded. "Why don't you leave it in the hallway? Here, put this weird metal box beside it. We won't forget them that way."

"We'll probably trip over them as it is." Yugi knelt, placing the two relics aside as though they were ancient artifacts from a forgotten tomb. "I hope we can get your box open."

"It'll be something fun to take home after this is all over with, to remind us of the horrible weekend we spent here in the mountains."

"Yeah, I guess it'll do that at least." Yugi stood, brushing dust from his blue pants. "So this is the last one, huh?"

Tea nodded, a sly smile crossing her face. "Unless you want to do more. I mean, if your heart's set on it –"

"No, that's ok!"

"Good, because I'm sick of cleaning. Let's finish up this last one then get back downstairs. I really need a shower!" Tea polished the shiny brass doorknob and the plate depicting the room number in large etched numerals. "Room 300, here we come!"

Yugi smiled at his energetic friend and nodded. After all the cleaning he and Tea had accomplished together he was feeling much better about the entire situation. He was certain that he would be able to find Yami, and believed that in fact the spirit wasn't lost, only trying to understand the Overlook in a way he wouldn't be able to were he still confined to the Millennium Puzzle. He clung to the optimism like a life jacket, the growing knowledge that it wouldn't last and that difficult times were sure to come eating at the back of his mind. A feeling of dread had slowly been building all weekend, but the sensation had grown so great of late that Yugi wanted the tension to break at any cost. As Tea turned the freshly-polished doorknob a strange sense of foreboding flared in the boy's mind, and he knew with utmost certainly that danger lay in the room beyond, though how he knew such a thing he could not explain. He sucked in a breath as the door swung open into darkness sliced by the white light of a snow-filled sky. The room was on the corner of the hotel, and the wind howled around the edge of the building, echoing all through the suite mournfully. 

The two students stood perfectly still in the doorway, mesmerized by the rise and fall of the hollow cry until Tea shook herself and shrugged. "It's only the wind, Yugi. Come on, let's find the light switch and get cleaning. The sooner we get done here, the sooner we can get downstairs to check on Joey and the others, right?"

Yugi swallowed the dry lump which had inexplicably formed in his throat. "Right." He lifted the bucket, following the girl warily. "I don't like this room. There's something –"

"Don't be silly, Yugi, it's only a room." She smiled brazenly into the foreboding darkness. "Ah, there's the light! How's that? Better?"

Tea was still facing Yugi, expecting the boy's features to lighten with the addition of the electricity beaming throughout the room, but was rather dismayed to watch her friend's eyes widen with surprise and disgust as his gaze lay on some unknown scene behind the girl.  Tea wasn't sure if she wanted to turn around or not, but as she watched Yugi's complexion grow paler by the moment, she knew she couldn't contain her curiosity any longer. She turned around slowly, a question forming on her lips, "Yugi, what's wrong?"  But as she turned to look she answered her own question.  The scent hit her nose as soon as she saw the vision, a sharp coppery odor, one she instantly associated with a lost tooth.

The furniture was covered in white sheets that seemed to waver in a chilling breeze that entered from a small hole near the floor of the opposite side of the room.  The mattresses were covered as all the others had been in thick plastic, stripped of their sheets and bare of their cushions.  It wasn't the furniture which disturbed the pair, nor the fact that a blistery wind fell across their faces.  In fact, the room was in fairly good condition except for the fact that the far wall of the right side bedroom was splattered crimson.  It took a moment for the scene to register, but as soon as it did Tea felt her heart literally stop for a moment before it fell into her stomach.  "Yugi?  That's not … _real blood, is it?"_

Yugi didn't immediately respond, clutching the Puzzle instinctively as he reached to grab Tea's arm.  "Come on, we've got to get out of here quick!"  Before either of them could react further, a sharp ricocheting sound of what must have been gunfire suddenly rang out from the bedroom. Tea covered her ears and screamed, ducking instinctively to avoid any possible flying bullets.

Yugi fell to his knees as well, glancing to Tea nervously and attempting to calm his friend.  "Tea, it's okay!  It's not real!"

The nimble dancer wouldn't listen, however, and only screamed the harder as a dark shadow covered the bloody bedroom doorway.  "Where did he come from?!"  

Deciding that it was best to be cautious, Yugi yanked the panicking Tea to her feet and bolted out the door intent on the elevators.  As he exited the room, she screamed again when she saw two bodies slumped on either side of the doorway, the head of one nearly obliterated.   Gray spongy white material was splattered on the wall behind his slouched form.  "They weren't here a minute ago, who are these guys?!"  

Yugi only gave the gruesome sight a brief glance as he hauled Tea down the hallway, determined not to allow any harm to befall his lagging friend.  "Stay with me, Tea, I'll get us out of here!"  Yugi reached for the elevator button, mashing it with all his might again and again as the shadow from the bedroom fell across the open door to Room 300.  He looked above the aged brass doors to see that the elevator was already occupied by some other person headed towards the first floor.  "Who in the world is using this thing?"

"Yugi, he's coming!"  On the floor, the two bodies had turned their heads to watch the panicking pair with the detached interest of gawking bystanders in a busy intersection.  The one corpse with the mutilated head attempted to speak, but only spilled more blood on his white undershirt.  Tea began clawing at Yugi's arm, trying to pull him away from the elevator, "We can take the stairs, come on!"

"No, Tea, we can't!  We're on the third floor, Duke nearly died from the second floor!"

"Well what are we gonna do!"  Tea moaned, her breath hitching through her tears as a tall man dressed all in black appeared in the doorway, a shiny Tommy Gun clutched in his hands and a ferocious grin spread across his face.  His eyes were hidden behind large black sunglasses and a wide-brimmed gray hat, pulled down over his greased hair.

The tall man's voice was emotionless, low and like the humming of a large engine.  "Mr. Durwent sends his regards."  Yugi couldn't help but wonder who Mr. Durwent was for a brief instant before gunfire rang out again, barely missing the two students.

Tea screamed again, breaking free of Yugi's slackened grip on her wrist and fleeing toward the darkened staircase.  Yugi could only call out a single warning before he watched his friend mount the decrepit and squeaking stairs.  There was a loud groan and for a moment she froze realizing her mistake as the stairs gave way.  Yugi made a mad dash for the stairway, falling to the floor and sliding across the thick red carpet with one arm outstretched.  Tea screamed as she began to fall when suddenly Yugi grabbed hold of her wrist, suspending the girl precariously over the yawning abyss.  Below her feet, Tea watched in horror as the entire stairway collapsed onto itself, and tons of debris fell through to the first floor in a resounding crash.  For an instant she thought she heard laughter emanating from the very walls of the stoic Overlook Hotel.  Warily, she looked up to see Yugi's straining face, his eyes wide and terrified as he held her hand tightly.  "Tea, hang on!  I'm gonna try and pull you up!"

"Oh, Yugi, I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright," Yugi grunted, his arm shaking as he tried to stand up and began to attempt to pull the girl to safety.  It wasn't that Yugi was terribly weak or that Tea was heavy, but between Yugi's short stature and the fact that he had to lift Tea's full body weight with the threat of a gunman behind him made the task a bit more complicated.  Yugi threw his other arm over the edge, his body tensing with the heavy footfalls of the gunman that resounded through the hallway floor.  Yugi thought that if it was ever a time to prove that he was capable of strength without the Millennium Puzzle, now would be it.  For an instant he wished that Joey was there to help or that Tristan could come lend a hand, but then all that faded away in light of his task.  Yugi grit his teeth and pulled, dragging his friend upwards until she could pull her other hand onto the ledge.  Together they managed to pull her to safety.  But even though the two of them were safe from falling, they still had an unexplainable gunman to contend with. 

Yugi didn't waste a minute and wrenched Tea to her feet, leaving the poor girl disoriented and confused as more gunfire rang out, louder this time and accompanied by mad laughter.  Tea ducked her head, her eyes wide as she watched the bullets whiz by and make indentions in the opposite wall.  It was a grim reminder of the reality of the situation and of the danger they were in.  Yugi still held her tight though, and pulled her into the giant glass room.  Tea looked around for a moment, trying to spot anything that would help against their assailant.  She spied the painting of the man that had disturbed her so, finding that the position of the figure had indeed changed as she had suspected earlier.  The man was openly leering at her now, a riding crop clutched in one white gloved hand.  She looked closer and spotted the brass name plate that she for some reason hadn't noticed before.  It read in etched italics – "Mr. Harold A. Durwent, Our Beloved Founder, The Overlook Lives For You."  Tea couldn't help but scowl, glaring at the smug man in distaste. 

Yugi was scrambling around the room in a panic.  "What are we gonna do?"  He was breathless, "Tea, I don't know how we're gonna get out of here!  Should I use my puzzle?  It worked in the meat locker!"

Tea shook her head, "I've got a better idea, just stand back!"

Bewildered, Yugi nodded and obediently backed away as Tea lifted an antique teakwood chair.  Yugi made a step toward her, one arm outstretched as he watched her in confusion.  "Tea, what are you doing?  I don't think a chair is going to stop him!"

Tea gave the shorter boy an exasperated look.  "I know that!  Look, just trust me, Yugi, please?  I know what I'm doing.  There's no other way down from here!"

Yugi looked at her, and then looked toward the windows, his eyes going wide as he realized her intent.  "B-but Tea!  Are you crazy?  If a fall from the stairs would kill us, then a fall outside would –"

"I know, Yugi!"  Without listening to any more of Yugi's argument, Tea carried the antique chair to the glass window, looking over it closely for a moment as though searching for something.  She smiled as she spotted the tiny crack left by the bird that had flown into it earlier.  Tea had to silently thank the courageous winged friend for its sacrifice, and with all her might she threw the wooden chair at the weak point.  She expected to hear the tinkling of shattered glass, but the chair only bounced back onto the floor, making a loud clattering as one of the legs broke.  She moved closer to the window, inspecting the much larger crack that now marred the thick glass.  "Yugi, you say this place is pretty old, huh?  Well, why in the world is this glass so hard to break?"

Yugi walked up next to his friend, trailing a finger over the crack curiously.  A loud cry interrupted them as the gunman entered the large glass room.  He clutched the Tommy Gun to his chest and smiled, his face reminding Yugi of all the black and white photographs he'd ever seen of mafia members.  He hitched the gun into his underarm and Yugi pulled Tea to the floor as the mysterious man let out another round of bullets, making a half-moon arc around the room.  Despite his seeming ferocity, he never actually aimed the gun at the two students huddled openly against the glass window; a fact which confused them both.

"What's wrong?  We should be dead," Tea wondered.

"I don't know.  It's almost like he's trying to miss us."

"But why would he do that?  We don't have any place to hide, what's he doing?"

"Maybe," Yugi looked up at the glass again, his brow furrowing as he saw the numerous bullet holes which had actually penetrated the thick glass.  His eyes widened in understanding as a plan began to form in his mind.  "Maybe he's trying to distract us."

Tea watched him curiously, "Distract us from what?"

"We've got to get out of here, Tea.  We have to help the others.  I'm sure they're in trouble now."  Yugi leapt to his feet and waved his arms in the air, making as much noise as he could while Tea only stared at him as though he'd lost his mind.

"What are you doing?  Are you trying to bring him over here?"

"Actually, Tea, that's exactly my plan!"  The King of Games smiled knowingly at Tea, "Now it's your turn to trust me."  Tea could only nod in mute agreement; there really was nothing else she could do – if Yugi'd lost his mind.  The gunman hitched his weapon into the crook of his underarm again, and Yugi ducked to the floor as another round of bullets arced through the room.  Yugi watched in disappointment as the window received more bullet holes yet remained intact.

"Well, if you're trying to get him to shoot a way out for us, he's going to have to shoot all his ammunition over here, not just spray the room at random!" Tea pointed above her head to the cracked window. "The glass is too thick; it won't break unless we hit it with a lot of force. He has to shoot into the glass heavily at one weak spot – that one where the bird made a crack should do it! If the glass is weak enough there for a bird to damage it, then his gunshots should do the trick."

Yugi shrugged, "I'm trying, but it's like he's avoiding that spot deliberately!"

Tea thought for a moment, placing a single finger against her lips as Yugi once again tried to tempt the gunman to shooting out the weak point, but once again the plan failed.  "He's distracting us from something.  He wants us here, out of the way.  We can't let him, Tea!  The others must be in danger."

Tea thought back to Joey outside, the ferocious blizzard that she and Yugi were now trying to enter.  Her eyes unintentionally fell back onto the portrait of Mr. Durwent, the cocky man's snide smile, his gloved fingers, his attitude of a snooty pervert enjoying a show.  Well she wasn't about to let him enjoy himself for much longer.  Tea was sick of performing like a circus animal, being herded around by a gun.  She crawled to her feet, eying the painting once more before she began an assault on her own terms.

"I think Mr. Durwent is an idiot," she cried, cupping her hands around her mouth.  Immediately the gunfire ceased and a frown formed on the gunman's pallid lips as he clutched the butt of the gun in shock.  Tea smiled, glancing at the portrait of Durwent which had suddenly shifted to mute outrage.  "The décor is atrocious, the grounds are unkempt, and the rooms are falling apart.  Nothing works in this decrepit dump!  You'd think that if Mr. Durwent was so great he'd keep his hotel spick and span.  I think the Overlook deserves to rot!"  Tea had gotten so involved in her critique of the hotel that she barely noticed when Yugi had to pull down on her skirt to save her from the furious gunfire.

"Well, that certainly got his attention.  How'd you know to do that?"  Yugi cried to his friend as the glass behind them shattered, letting in a shower of glass and a howling cold wind as the blizzard gleefully found its way into the hotel.  Yugi pulled Tea to her feet as the gunfire paused, and before hesitating to discover why, he took Tea's hand and climbed out the window, feeling along the side of the sheer angles of the Overlook.

"Just a girl's intuition, I guess," Tea smiled nervously as she struggled to hold her billowing skirt in place.

The wind swept across Yugi's face and hands in a torrential rush, and he was forced to shut his eyes tight against its ferocity for a moment.  He turned his head back to Tea, her hand firmly clasped within his as he watched the girl's terrified features.  His friend had already been freezing within the confines of the drafty Overlook hotel, but here clinging to the side of the great building with bare legs and naked arms, Tea's teeth were chattering with the chill.  Yugi swallowed hard as he watched a dark shadow fall over the broken window they had just escaped through and then recede with curious speed.  The gunman still had the upper hand.  "Come on, Tea," he called to her with the wind beating against the back of his neck.  "We've got to get down!"

Tea nodded her eyes wide and frightened as her slim fingers clutched the harsh cold stone.  Yugi turned his face again into the breeze, forcing his eyes to stay open as they once again filled with tears in the blasting wind.  His hands moved slowly across the stone, the fingertips white from gripping so hard.  Tea moved close behind, following Yugi's steps carefully with her own.  She couldn't help but allow her eyes to drift beneath them – the snow swirled in an endless whirlwind against the sheer face of the Overlook Hotel.  She tried not to panic, not to let the vertigo take hold of her, but her heart was still pounding wildly in her chest as she feared what a single misplaced hand could mean for either her or Yugi.  This was not how she expected to spend the weekend – clinging to the side of the Overlook and running from a madman with a gun.

They passed by window after window, eventually being forced to pass by what could only be Room 300, Yugi recognized it immediately by the small hole that had allowed the gusting breeze into the corner suite.  He swallowed hard and hoped Tea wouldn't notice as they rounded the corner.  As Yugi precariously pulled his weight around the edge, he spied an old-fashioned drain pipe running down the side of the building.  His somber mood lightened immediately.

He had feared that they would be forced to stay up on the ledge until the others began wondering where they had gone.  Knowing how distraught the gang had been after Mokuba's fit, that might have been a long time to wait in the freezing wind with poor Tea dressed in naught but a thin school uniform.  Yugi's clothes weren't exactly made for such extreme temperatures either, but at least he had a jacket to help keep him warm.  He only wished he'd thought to lend it to Tea earlier before they'd escaped through the broken glass.  He turned his head back to his friend; Tea only now was making it around the edge of the building, her arms and legs shaking violently with the cold more than with fear.

"There's a drainpipe just up here, Tea.  We can climb down to the second level and we should be right in front of where Mokuba and Tristan are staying."  Yugi called back to her, his hair blowing in the continuous wind that seemed to steal his voice from him.  Tea nodded once, finally pulling her body to the opposite wall and crawling next to Yugi.  The shorter boy smiled, his grin an attempt to ease his friend's worries – and then he felt a tug at his ankle.  Bewildered, he looked down to see a gravely familiar gloved hand poking through the crack in the wall clutching his ankle with a strength that made the boy's bones ache.  "Aahh! Tea, he's got me!"

Tea made a few kicks at the hand – there wasn't much she could do before the man shoved his arm outwards, knocking Yugi's leg back on the ledge and making him lose his balance.  His arms pin wheeled for a few moments as he tried to right himself, his eyes wide and terrified as he began to fall backwards.

"Yugi, no!"  Tea cried as she attempted to lunge forward without falling off of the ledge herself.  She flung out an arm to grasp Yugi's hand in her own and as the shorter boy fell, she found herself barely supporting her friend's full weight with a single hand which was locked at her side.  She felt her shoes slipping slightly in the snow and she grunted with the effort it took to hang on, her other hand clutching the stone wall desperately as she tried to keep them both from falling.  "Yugi, hang on!"

"Tea!" Yugi cried as he tried to find some type of ledge or foothold to climb back onto the ledge.  "Don't fall!  Whatever you do, don't let go of that wall!"  Yugi looked about frantically searching for some type of object he could use to save himself.  The drain pipe he had seen earlier was situated in the middle of the wall of the Overlook, situated between two windows and too far away from his reach.  The ledge was above him, but try as he might there was no way he could grab hold of it.

"Yugi!" Tea's eyes were filled with tears and Yugi couldn't quite tell if it was from the wind or from fear.  "Yugi, you're slipping!  I – I can't hold onto you! You've got to find a way to pull yourself up!"

"I'm trying, Tea, I'm trying!  There's nothing to hang onto!"  He tried to grasp her hand, but Yugi simply wasn't strong enough to pull himself up from the edge of the building.  At first he wondered at the strange fatigue, at how very heavy he seemed to himself, but then the pull at his throat reminded him – the puzzle was weighing him down.  It felt more like a ton of bricks than the simple golden Puzzle that had accompanied him since that day long ago when he'd put the ancient pieces together.  "Tea, it's the Puzzle!  It – it's weighing me down!"

"Then toss it!"  Tea hated to tell him to do it, but it was the only way she could pull him up.  Her shoulder ached with his weight and her eyes kept darting to the hole in the wall of Room 300, expecting the gloved hand to dart out once more to push her off the edge as well.

"I can't get rid of my Puzzle!"  Yugi's eyes were wide in fear as his fingers began to slip from Tea's grasp.

"You've got to, Yugi!  I can't hold both of you!"

Yugi stared at his friend in sheer terror, clutching the Puzzle with his free hand.  Even though Yami was no longer within, there was no way that he would betray his ghostly counterpart.  It all seemed too coincidental for Yami to be pushed from the confines of Yugi's mind, and now for the hotel to force him to drop the Millennium Puzzle into the snowy abyss that hung beneath his feet.  The Puzzle was a danger to the Overlook somehow, even though Yugi had no idea why.  He stared into the swirling snow below, felt the desperate grip of Tea's hand, and he knew he had to make a sacrifice.  He couldn't see through the snow to judge the distance, but he knew that it would be a long drop. The hotel had forced him to make a decision -- it was either the Puzzle or his life.  He stared into Tea's giant sea-foam eyes with regret for a few moments before speaking in a whisper, "I'm sorry, Tea."

Tea's eyes grew even wider once she heard his words, and she regretted ever asking the poor boy to drop his beloved Puzzle.  "Yugi, no!  Don't even think about it!  I'll pull you up somehow!"  Her hand clasped his all the harder, but even with Tea's desperate grip she still couldn't hang on to the King of Games as he released his hand and fell into the swirling white void.  He didn't make a sound as he fell, but held Tea's gaze with such a look of sorrow that for a moment she thought she was dreaming.  Her heart leaped into her throat as her eyes filled with fresh warm tears.


	20. Run, Joey, Run!

Hello again! Sorry, I guess we're not updating as quickly as we'd anticipated. Lena's job keeps her busy until 6 or 7 at night and it's a hour to get home too, so our work has to be done whenever we can squeeze in time. We're sorry, but don't fret, the tale is sill going strong. As Aragorn once said, we'll not abandon our friends to torment. Lena and I, though, are not off to hunt orcs. *ahem* But enough rambling on my part. This is what happens when I don't get enough social – I start acting like an annoying Sim. *L* On a fresher note, there were an awful lot of people who freaked out about what happened to poor Yugi and Seto, but a good many who just wanted to find out about Joey(and Pegasus, yea!). So without further delay, on with the responses!

Leland Lancaster – Yeah, I don't think all the Listerine in the world can help him now. But you'll make us blush with those kinds of comments! *g* Thanks so much!

Wingweaver Hope – Hey, it was just one day after mine on the 20th.  *g* Happy belated birthday, dear! Hope you liked your morbid sort of present. Hehe…

darklight – Oh yes, we'll explain all the answers … but not right now.*g* I know, we're just teasing writers and mean, but that's what we've gotta do. It's a conspiracy, you know. *smile*

angelohaku – I promise we didn't do it! Why would we want to cut responses? *scratches head* 'Tis a mystery, to be sure, but no matter. You got this one through and that's what counts! Lena says thanks for the congrats, she really does love her job though she's tired all the time. It's just for one semester though, then she'll be back to being a student like me. Yeah, poor Seto — but at least he's definitely alive, right? *glances at rabid Yugi fans* Hmmm…maybe I should say at least he's got away? Yeah, that's it. *applause all around* Yes, you pinpointed the identity of the dead lady? Brava, my dear! Lena and I are extra pleased!

Tes and Krysta – Thanks gals! Don't worry, Krysta, we'll try to keep updating, but I don't see how that will get her writing. *g* At any rate, try not to get too scared…it only gets more frightening from here on in. Muahahaaa!

Rinaidran Warrior- Wow, so many affected by Yugi. Makes me kinda sentimental.*sniffle* But the support group might be a good idea, cause who knows what's going to happen now. *s* Here, you need this more than me.*passes a handkerchief* Don't lose hope just yet though – as I said, you never know what's gonna happen. *glances at Lena who's stuck drooling at passing Legolas* Erm, maybe I'll need that handkerchief back later…

lilly22 – Aw, thanks! Had to have Tea do something besides whine about friendship. We didn't think the gunman would have taken kindly to that sort of thing, poor girl. *pats her one the back* Don't worry, dear. Yugi's pretty resilient. Maybe he landed on his head and the spikes cushioned his fall. *winks*

Myotismon13 – I know, Seto definitely has some bad karma working against him this weekend. He'll never admit anyone else was right, though. That's Seto for you.*rolls eyes* He's a Byronic hero if ever I saw one. And Yugi, well what can I say? He's not exactly Mr. Lucky either in my book, getting that puzzle and having his grandfather kidnapped and his friends bothered all the time. *g* And as for Pegasus…what do you mean? Nobody's called him. *g* Sorry, too much Tim Curry, but I agree he is taking a long time. I wonder what's keeping our sexy friend?

Gatochu – Yeah, wickedness is beholden unto writers you know. *g* Thanks for the sweet words, they do mean a lot! You've picked up the book, hmm? I'll tell you now that it's kind of a slow starter the first time, but it gets creepy pretty fast once all the chars are set up. Let me know what you think of it!

Mimiru – Yugi's always sacrificing himself for his friends, poor kid, and I'll bet Seto's regretting the way he ignored all those fangirls in the past. Maybe now he'll appreciate real living women, hmm? *L*

Firewing – Hey, you're good! You deserve a medal for those insights, but you haven't quite uncovered all of the truth yet. There's a great deal of weirdness going on, and the hotel is willing to do anything to get what it wants from the chosen few. *g* Glad we managed to freak you out even though you're familiar with the story. 217 is indeed a bad place to be. We couldn't leave that delicious part out of our story.*eg*

Tornado 666 – Yeah, gross is the right word. We thought of titling the part that way, but didn't want to give too much away.*g* Thanks so much for the praise! You're most kind. *smile*

Saisaishi – I'm not addressing REDRUM yet, though the fans of the book or films already know it. *g* Mokuba hasn't figured it out yet though. The kid's got more on his mind than that. As for Yami, you're getting closer to finding out about him is all I can say. Anything more might be too much. *g*

DarkFoxy – Yeah, anyone who doesn't feel bad for Seto by now really is out to get the guy. He's just as grossed out as you are though, more so I'm sure. *grins at image of Yugi crushing the hedge animal* That would be hilarious! Joey'd sure get the fright of his life when that happened, but I'm afraid it'll take more than Yugi's bodyweight to stop those things. He's just a little guy after all. 

SW – Shipped off to school? I'm confused, but I hope you'll still be by, dear. I'd miss you terribly if you weren't! Yeah, though, you're right on the money with that. Pegasus had an encounter there too he said, and he might just tell about it when he gets to the hotel. *checks her watch* He really is running late! Maybe he's having bad flashbacks… poor Pegasus!

Hirotani – Yup, Tea cannot ever say she didn't know the hotel was haunted. Ya gotta feel bad for the girl, she was probably enjoying her weekend better than the rest until that moment. *nods* Mr. King's book is wonderful! The movies are good too, but the book is really awesome! Of course remember we're taking from all the versions and adding our own bits, so it doesn't follow the book line by line or anything. It's worth reading though. I'm sorry you had to wait on front of the comp for so long though…

Shadow's Girl12 – Yeah, the sanity meter is running low at the moment. Poor Seto, his situation is awful, but the hotel knew what to do to push him. And Yugi … poor Yugi.

Mystic-fox – No, a flame would be if you insulted the writing, characters, and storyline without any justification. I've gotten flames before, and I assure you that your review is nothing bad. Its no different from the others, asking us to stop with the cliffies and continue. We'll indeed post more…but the cliffies are here to stay! *evil laughter*

MySev.Snape77 – *blush* Wow, thanks so much! You'll find out about Seto soon enough, don't worry.

Chibi Arwen – Aww…we're sorry, dear! Just hang in there, you might be pleasantly surprised in a few chapters…

soccerGoalie – I dunno if Seto deserved all of that, but we shall indeed write more! *bounce* And I agree, sugar indeed good! 

Whew, makes my hands ache, but never let it be said that we don't listen to our reviewers. You wanted more Joey, well here he is! Now, settle back and watch the poor puppy run. As for me, I just got box 2 of the Japanese uncut Yu-Gi-Oh DVDs in the mail. Hurrah, inspiration! Come muses, we shall commence! *g*

Kabuki & Lena

***

Chapter 20:

The twin lights were blinding as Joey stared in the direction, squinting against the snow-filled wind that tore at him mercilessly. His ears were met with a strange grumbling noise that sounded nothing like an angry lion or a ferocious bear, but more like the rumbling of an engine.  His hesitant fear of the intruders dissipated as he recognized the unnatural roaring of a gas motor – snowmobiles! He cracked a slight smile, allowing himself to think positively for a moment as he dropped the slack of the life line to the ground. It took a great deal of effort for him to summon a final reserve of energy, and he sprinted as well as he could in the cumbersome snowshoes toward the double lights with his arms waving in the air.  "Hey!"  He cried aloud with as much strength as he could muster.  "Hey!  Over here, guys!"  Dimly he felt the ache in his legs, but the cold and the stalking beasts had taken top priority for the time being. He tried to hobble up and over the assorted snowdrifts, all his thoughts focused on the tiny flicker of hope that had suddenly presented itself. He didn't care who it was – maybe Tristan or Yugi had started up the snowmobiles from the garage, or perhaps the police had come to check up on the poor stranded duelists. Whatever the reason, Joey was more than happy to find some help.

He dragged his feet in their direction, the snow impeding his speed greatly.  Joey squinted his eyes nearly shut trying to discern who was on the shadowy snowmobiles that roared over the snowy landscape before him. Had the sky not been so cloudy or the snow not been falling so mercilessly upon him, the landscape might have been beautifully illuminated by a full moon. He panted, his body finally beginning to feel the effects of his adrenaline-charged exertion and he paused to catch his breath, peering into the snow in a desperate mingling of panic and exhilaration. "Hey! Can you see me over here? You've gotta help me!" He couldn't tell if the riders responded or not. The wind let up for an instant, and just as Joey began to make out the two heavily-dressed pair he was thrust to the ground by a tremendous weight.  

The breath was knocked out of him as one of the hedge lions dug their fierce branches into the flesh of his back, rolling him down the hill somewhat in a spattering of white. He spit ice from his mouth and tried to regain his footing, but another powerful swipe pushed him aside, completely disorienting the poor teen yet again. Miserably he realized he'd covered several yards in his excitement, and he knew with sinking spirits that even if he was somehow able to escape the pine-scented creatures there was little chance of him ever reaching the relative safety of the Overlook in his exhaustion. The lions were toying with him, biding their time before making the final death-blow. He tried to kick at them and escape, but he was tired from the fight with Kaiba, tired from hours of yard work, and tired from fighting against the giant snow drifts in his netted shoes.  His muscles were sore and giving out, he'd pushed his body nearly to its limit after the sleepless night before.  

The idea of dying in the snow was growing more and more real as the playful beast pinned him facedown in the snow with one hefty evergreen paw. True panic set in, and Joey began to struggle; yet even while he tried to pull himself free, jerking his head to the side so he could breathe, the lions' bushy twin stalked around him in a tight circle daring him to make a move. It regarded him, the ice glistening against the evergreen foliage in an eyeless head. In places where the foliage was particularly thick near the tips of the mane and tail, Joey could make out the snowy landscape behind the beast, "C'mon, guys, can't ya let me go? I did just trim ya and all." 

The lion on his back growled, low and guttural, a sound the likes of which Joey had only heard stories about or seen on television filtered through the indifferent lens of a camera. The sound came at his ear, and he was overwhelmed to the point of nausea with the scent of freshly cut pine. The pain mixed with the freezing snow was nearly unbearable and thrusting his arm outward in a final attempt to escape, Joey gasped as the second lion that had regarded him so calmly earlier approached with a crunching of prickly paws on snow to slash a fresh wound across the back of his hand. He watched the blood well up and pour onto the crisp white snow, and realized the cold had not yet dulled his ability to feel pain. He moaned against the heavy assailant on his back and cried out once more, "Whoever y'are, ya gotta get these things offa me!"

Almost in response, one of the motorized vehicles turned from the path leading to the Overlook, swinging fiercely against the wind in a wide arc, the headlights blinding Joey as they were suddenly trained on his wide eyes. The lion on his back shifted, pressing Joey's face against the hard snow with enough force to bloody his frozen nose. He gasped with the pain as the wind was knocked out of him again by the sudden press of more weight, and the monstrosity crawled atop him to catch sight of the approaching interloper. Joey tried to worry for his would-be rescuers more than himself, but as the lions roared again and the weight nearly suffocated him, blind panic ensued. When the lion shifted again, the blond boy craned his head, spitting snow and ice from his mouth as he struggled to breathe. He blinked in surprise when he noticed a man standing in a braced posture, legs spread and arms raised as though he was aiming for something.  Joey thought for an instant that the man must have been crazy – these weren't exactly ordinary lions.  He doubted a couple of bullets would stop some bloodthirsty hedges.  The man stood a good distance away beside his idling snowmobile and wore an unreadable expression. His moustache, the man's only discernable feature in the blizzard, was thick with ice, and with the huge parka he wore, Joey couldn't tell if he recognized the man.  Joey knew that neither Yugi nor Tristan would have been able to sneak a gun into the Overlook – the only explanation then was that the man was with the police.  Joey tried to speak to him, tried to cry out a warning of the unnatural nature of the beasts, but the lion seemed to sense his intent, and cruelly smothered his face against the snow once more. 

Joey tried to gasp for breath, but he could taste only snow and dirt.  His head was growing lighter as his consciousness began to fade.  He heard something growing increasingly loud, like a swarm of angry hornets.  At first he thought it was the blood rushing in his ears, drowning out the rest of the world.  But as the noise grew louder, he began to realize that it sounded more mechanical, more unnatural, and less and less like bees.  He finally identified it as one of the snowmobiles coming fast toward him.  He imagined the man charging the giant lions with an equally large pair of hedge clippers like he'd seen in the reenactments of jousting tournaments.  Maybe the man was dressed from head to toe in shining metal armor, a large red plume erupting from the top of his helmet.  It would be hilarious to be saved by a policeman in shining armor.  After all he'd been through, the thought of his saviors jousting with a pair of giant scissors made him smile despite the pain.

Then the motor sounded like it was above him as the lion suddenly moved away from its prey.  It howled into the freezing night and Joey looked up blearily as stars flew across his vision.  A large green paw dropped from above, sheered at the shoulder and landed in front of him.  It was enough of a shock to push Joey back to reality, and he cried aloud as he instinctively backed away on shaky limbs.

"Where are you going?" a gruff voice rang out suddenly from the poised figure in the distance, "Don't be a fool, Wheeler, you're backing into them!"

Joey stopped his hasty retreat, blinking his eyes rapidly as he realized the identity of the man, "Huh? What're _you doin' here?"_

Croquet ignored the question. He knelt on the ground, aiming what appeared to be a gun directly at Joey's head. "Get out of the way, Wheeler!"

Between his near-death experience and the dizziness that refused to release his head, Joey was quite slow to react. He watched as Croquet took careful aim and pitched some sort of metal object into the air. Joey watched it fly up, seeing it almost in slow motion as his mind whirled, trying to understand what was going on.  His mind refused to react even though some part of him realized he was looking at a gas canister. His eyes grew very wide, and he knew he should have moved more quickly.

For the second time that night, Joey might have been killed.  He watched as the gas canister fell from its great height straight toward his head.  Then it was almost as though someone had walked up next to him, and disgusted by his lack of action, gave him a swift kick in the ass.  Joey didn't even scream as he flew forward to land flat on his face at Croquet's feet; so many strange things had happened this weekend that nothing surprised him anymore. The older man didn't even take notice of the boy as Joey looked up into his stern gaze as the bodyguard took a marksman's stance, aiming some sort of a weapon … no, not a weapon. Joey laughed despite his aching body and slow reactions. "You're gonna shoot that thing with a flare gun?!"

Croquet allowed a small smirk before pulling the trigger. "I'd stay down if I were you." The gun discharged a flying fluorescent light, neon pink and nearly blinding. It arced across the night sky, cutting a swath through the heavy snow to collide with the gas canister. The hedge lion barely had time to snarl before there was an intense explosion, the gas canister having landing in the bushy creature's mane. Joey covered his eyes against the heat for a moment, and when he looked back he saw the flaming lion scampering about in the snow, limbs blown off or deteriorating in the flames. The gas would not allow the flames to burn out, and in its panic the dying bush had collided with the other hedge lion, unable to escape its burning companion as it limped along on three legs.

Joey watched the scene for a few moments in shock before a strong arm lifted him to his feet. He shook his head as the gruff voice of Croquet reached his ears. "Get on your feet, Wheeler."

The blond duelist shook himself back to reality, "I guess I should thank you, but how in the world did I get over here?  Last time I checked, I was due for a flash fry!"

Croquet rolled his eyes and nodded his head toward the burning ashes of the two hedge lions, "You should thank Master Pegasus for that."

Joey blinked, shivering helplessly, "You mean he kicked me in the ass?

"Idiot, don't you pay attention to anything?  Master Pegasus pushed you clear of the line of fire."

Joey thought for a minute, his mind working sluggishly.  "Like with his mind?  Like he did to Kaiba that first night?"

Croquet nodded, "And he's responsible for that ridiculous stunt he pulled trying to get that damned bush off of you."

"Whoa, man," Joey took a few steps backwards, the world seeming to spin momentarily.

Croquet pulled his parka closer around his throat, "Master Pegasus doesn't even know how to drive a snowmobile.  I can't believe he pulled that ridiculous stunt!"

"I'm really thankful to you guys and all, but could we go inside?" Joey wrapped his arms around himself trying to keep warm, his teeth were chattering uncontrollably as he swayed back and forth on his shaky legs.

Croquet nodded, looking Joey up and down in critical assessment, "I suppose we have no choice.  I can only assume that Master Pegasus will have the good sense to return to the hotel rather than face this damn weather alone."  The stern bodyguard swept his eyes across the dark landscape, illuminated in places by the flaming remains of the hedge lions and the headlight on the front of his snowmobile.  There was no sign of the other vehicle, not even the sound of the grumbling motor.

The stern bodyguard gave the younger boy a long stare before sighing deeply.  "Well I suppose Master Pegasus would look down on me for putting you at further risk.  He did help to save your life, and if placed in my position, I would expect him to make the same decision.  Let's get you inside and then I'll come back out and find him later."

Joey nodded, too tired to show any other sign of thanks.  "But I've got the lifeline right here, how's he gonna make it back to the Overlook?"  He lifted the rope that was still tied around his waist, his gloved fingers trembling in the cold.

Croquet lowered his head slightly, his fearful gaze wandering over the grounds of the Overlook Hotel a final time.  "I suppose we'll simply have to trust that Master Pegasus will be able to look out for himself.   Besides, you already look as though you need medical attention."  In all honesty, Croquet would much rather spend the rest of the dark hours of the night searching for Pegasus, but he couldn't ignore the kid's obvious pain and near-delusional state.  Besides, if Pegasus was out of commission, it was then Croquet's duty to help the duelists in his stead.  He had been against the idea of allowing these students to tend to the haunted Overlook from the very beginning, and now he wished he had voiced his protests earlier – perhaps this entire fiasco could have been avoided.  Croquet shook his head wearily, he had to get moving.  There was a great deal to do, and he had no idea how much time he had.  The bodyguard guided Joey back to his snowmobile, still idling where he'd parked it earlier.  He unwrapped the lifeline from the boy's waist and used it to guide him back to the Overlook's doorstep.  

*******

Tristan checked his watch for the third time, amazed as usual that the minute hand had moved so little since the last time he'd looked. He sighed, "Where are they? They should have been back a long time ago. How long does it take to check for a hobo anyway? Those rooms can't be that big."

Mokuba lounged sideways on the bed, feet thrown over the edge in boredom and his hands cradling his bushy head as he sighed, his voice tinged with frustration. "I told you before, there is no hobo."

Tristan shrugged and slumped into a nearby armchair, his eyes never leaving the door to the room.  "I agree with you, Mokuba, but I don't entirely understand.  I mean, I gotta agree that there has been some weird stuff going on around here," Tristan couldn't escape the unnatural vision of the unknown silhouette emerging from the flooding Room 217.  "Why do you seem to think that room is empty?  I definitely saw something in there.  I don't know what, exactly, but…"

"I never said it was empty, just that there's no hobo in there."

The boy's words gave Tristan chills.  Mokuba's unnatural dedication to his decision made Tristan uneasy.  It was as though the boy possessed some higher knowledge of which Tristan was unprivileged. "So what's in there then?"

"I don't know. Something bad, that's for sure."  Mokuba answered as though it was the only obvious explanation.

"Like … how bad?"  The older boy gave the kid a sidelong glance, he was growing frustrated with Mokuba's elusive statements.

"How should I know?"  Mokuba shrugged, "I've never been in there. I just know that the only living people in this hotel are the group of us."

Tristan stood from his chair, glowering at Mokuba in irritation.  "How do you know there isn't somebody else in this hotel?  You keep talking about it as though it makes perfect sense, but I don't see it!"

Mokuba studied the biker hard, his blue eyes stern.  "Why are you worried that they've taken so long?  You simply know something has happened.  You can't explain it, can you Tristan?"

"That's not the same thing!  I'm worried about my friend."

"And worry feeds on itself, they say.  It's just a feeling we get, everyone has it.  I simply have it more than most people do, I guess.  Especially in this place, it's only gotten stronger here.  I don't think anyone could get drugged up or desperate enough to think that the Overlook's a good place to live, but there were a lot of people that thought it was a good place to die."

Tristan thought on that for a moment, "So what do you think made Pegasus buy this place?  Do you think he planned to commit suicide here or something?"  Tristan was almost confused by the words that were escaping from his lips.  He'd never thought of suicide in his entire life as a choice that someone would consciously make.  But talking with Mokuba, in this silent room away from everyone else, with the inches of snow piling up on the other side of the brick walls made him think on deeper topics and linger on morbid thoughts.

"Maybe, I guess we'll never know.  This place is so cold…"  Mokuba pulled one of the comforters up around his shoulders, his eyes growing distant.  "I don't think any feeling person would want to die here."

Tristan sighed deeply, staring at the boy for a few moments in confusion.  He'd never seen Mokuba act so serious, ever since he'd awoken from that strange comatose state he'd acted less and less like a child.  Tristan didn't want to think that the hotel was causing this strange change in the boy, but he honestly couldn't think of a better explanation.  He glanced at his watch again, the impulse too strong for him to deny as despair fell upon him once more.  What if something had happened to them?  He hated the thought of what might happen to the dice-loving freak if Duke fell down those stairs again.  Sure, he did like Pegasus a bit too much for anybody's good, and yes he could get a little crazy sometimes, but he did seem to have good intentions.  Even though Tristan had armed him with a switch blade, he wasn't certain how well the flashy duelist would perform in a real fight against Kaiba.  When it got down to it, Tristan was worried sick about his newfound friend, and his anxiety was showing.  "Mokuba, do you think Kaiba and Duke are okay?"

The shorter boy was quiet for a few moments before his eyes slid close.  "I don't know. I could sense them for a while, but then they went in the room and I lost them.  It's like… it's like they went into another world or something."

The biker was quiet for a moment, "You're serious then, huh?  You really can sense everybody in the hotel?"

The boy shrugged, but this time Tristan could tell it was Mokuba's way of hiding his anxiety.  He wouldn't doubt if the kid learned it from his older brother.  "Kind of, but it comes and goes.  I have to try really hard to sense them, and sometimes it doesn't work.  Like earlier, I tried to find Yugi and check up on him, but I couldn't reach him, just like I can't reach Seto now."

"Where did you learn to do stuff like that?" Tristan couldn't help his curiosity.

At the question, Mokuba smiled a wide grin, "Oh, only about an hour ago.  Pretty good, huh?  Pegasus showed me a little, but I don't think he can do it as well as I can."  The boy's arrogance was astounding.  Tristan couldn't help but stiffen when Mokuba's face grew taut.

"What is it, Mokuba?"

"It's Duke," the boy's head moved in a fluid motion toward the door of the bedroom, "He's headed this way."  Tristan turned his head and listened with shock as someone knocked on the door.  Mokuba blinked, "You'd better answer it, he's really scared."

At the boy's words, Tristan jumped to his feet.  He had a second to unlock the latch before the knob turned and the door flung open as Duke toppled inside, stumbling over himself in his haste.  He crashed into the bewildered Tristan, and the two made a very undignified heap for a moment as Tristan stared into Duke's frightened eyes.  "What the hell happened to you?  Where's Kaiba?"

"Shut the door!" Duke sounded hysterical, and it was only now that Tristan glimpsed the opened rusty switchblade in his hand.  His eyes narrowed and Mokuba left the bedside to walk boldly into the hallway.

"Seto!  Where are you?!"  Mokuba called with cupped hands around his mouth.

Duke barreled to his feet, the rusty blade coming dangerously close to Tristan's shoulder.  The biker knocked it free from the other boy's grip but Duke paid no mind, moving like a man possessed and with the speed of a cat into the hallway.  Mokuba took another breath to call to his brother, but wasn't able to get the words out as Duke's clammy fingers covered his mouth and his other arm wrapped around the boy's waist to carry him forcibly inside.  Mokuba struggled as he felt his feet leave the floor, but he was no match for the larger boy.  Tristan made to argue but Duke shoved Mokuba into the biker in a quick motion, spinning around to slam the door closed and lock it with shaking fingers.  Tristan leaned down and picked up the razor blade, closing it and sliding it into his coat pocket.  "Do you mind telling us what that was about?"

Mokuba crossed his arms and glared daggers into the dicey duelist, "Where is my big brother?  What happened to him?  Why did you leave him alone?!"

"Trust me, kid," Duke shook his head, his breathing coming in deep gasps, "Kaiba has nothing to worry about." He gave a sly look at Tristan, "I have solved the mystery!"

Tristan crossed his arms, mimicking Mokuba's stance, "Alright, Sherlock, let's hear it!"

"Okay," Duke smiled, even in the pathetic position he was in, he loved the attention.  "We should have known earlier when he just 'disappeared' and knew where the electrical supplies were.  I mean, he knew more about this damned hotel than Pegasus did!  Come on!  And then, when we were getting chased by the dogman – "

Tristan held his arms out, "Whoa, whoa, whoa.  Time out, Duke.  What the hell are you talking about?"

"Kaiba did it!"  Duke flung his arms out like a sideshow barker.

"Did what?"

"You know the water that filled up this hallway while everybody was fishing me out of the staircase?"

"Yeah.  I saw it, not you.  I should hope I remember that."

"Well, Kaiba planned it!"

"My big brother didn't plan that!  He was downstairs with us, you big dope!  If you'd been more careful about where you stepped, Yugi wouldn't have had to risk his life to pull you out!  We'd all be walking around in the dark if it wasn't for my big brother!"

Duke ignored the boy, focusing entirely on Tristan for support, "Come on, remember when you and I were cornered in the medical room earlier today?"  Mokuba gave Tristan a quizzical glance.  The biker shrugged as Duke continued, "I mean, wasn't it weird that whenever big bad Kaiba shows up the dogman turns tail?  You've gotta see the connection, Tristan!"

"Yeah, I see the connection.  But that still doesn't explain why he's so beaten up to begin with.  And then there's Mokuba – why would Kaiba rig a hotel to hurt his own brother?  Better yet, try this – why would Kaiba rig _Pegasus's_ hotel to hurt Mokuba?"  Tristan shook his head, "Another one of your brilliant ideas gone sour, Duke."

Duke sighed, walking between the two to head to the bed.  He grabbed Mokuba's shoulders with one hand and poked the boy roughly, fingering the dark bruises on his neck.

"Ow!  You dumbass, that hurts!"

"Hey, they're real!  I coulda sworn they'd be stage make-up or something!"

Tristan put a hand to his forehead and rolled his eyes.  "My God, you're an idiot, Duke.  You've stooped to fondling children."

"He's not fondling me!"  Mokuba cried, kicking Duke in the shin and smiling as the dicey duelist howled in pain and hopped on one foot for a few minutes.  "Oh, I'm sorry – I thought your _legs were fake!"_

"Why you little brat!  I'm trying to prove a hypothesis here and you're screwing it up!"

"Well, I'm sorry but your hypothesis is stupid and wrong!  My big brother would never do something like that!  He'd never do anything to hurt me.  And if he tried to hurt you, it's probably because you deserved it!  What did you do?  Poke at his arm to see if it was really bleeding?"  Mokuba backed up a few paces and looked ready to bite at Duke's ankles if he made a move in his direction.

Tristan tossed up his hands, "I give up!  Look, Duke, whatever stupid ideas you have in the future – don't share them with me.  I'm not in the mood for any more of your freaky theories."

Duke looked from Mokuba to Tristan, "But you should've seen him!  He was like a crazy person just a minute ago – I thought my life was in danger!"

"Look," Tristan grabbed Duke roughly by his red vest, "Your life's gonna be in danger if you don't shut up.  I've had it with your crap.  I've been in here worrying about you and all you can do is poke at Mokuba's bruises like some kind of pervert or something."

"You left him there alone?  Do you even know how awful that room is?  Every room in this building has something bad in it – but that room is one of the worst!"  Mokuba's eyes began to mist, "And he's all alone, that's what the hotel wanted!  You've done exactly what it wanted you to do!"  Tears began to flow freely down the boy's cheeks and he bolted for the door.  He flipped the lock and was about to turn the knob when a sudden tapping from the window stopped him.  "What's that?"

Tristan tore his eyes away from the door.  He only then realized that the noise had been going on for some time, but he'd been too pissed off to notice.  At the same time, though, it didn't make any sense.  There weren't any trees out there, at least none that were tall enough to reach the window.  Three pairs of eyes turned, staring at the pale yellow curtains with a mixture of curiosity and apprehension.  "Should I open them?"

Duke swallowed, "I wouldn't."

From his place by the door, Mokuba was faced with two options.  He could use this moment to go after his big brother and try to help him in any way he could, or he could help Tristan and Duke.  He sighed in retaliation to his own better judgment as he relocked the door.  "Open the curtains, Tristan.  We can at least take a look and see what it is.  If it's something dangerous," Mokuba looked from one duelist to the other, "At least we're all together, right?"

Tristan nodded silently and moved closer as Duke snickered, "Maybe it's Peter Pan."

The biker ignored his friend and pulled back the pale yellow curtains to reveal two long and shapely legs that led up to a short skirt.  Tristan stared for a long time, he wasn't quite sure what to make of it.  He'd not expected to see the lower half of a cute girl out the window – the dogman, Kaiba, or even some strange supernatural entity – but not a pair of legs, that's for sure.  Tristan turned to Mokuba and Duke and shrugged, "I think it's a girl."

Duke smiled, "Well, stop hoggin' the view, Tristan.  Let me see!"  One of the legs on the ledge lifted, knocking its knee against the window desperately.  Duke and Tristan grinned lecherously, "I think I recognize that skirt!"

"Yeah, but not the panties!" Tristan added.

"Hey, maybe we should leave her out there for a while.  This is the most fun I've had all weekend!" Duke elbowed his friend with a wink.

"Will you guys cut it out?  Poor Tea's clinging to the side of the building in a snowstorm!"  Mokuba shoved the two perverts aside to yank open the window letting in a cold gust of air.  "Tea, are you alright?"

Her legs shivering in the cold, Tea slowly lowered herself off the ledge and into the room.  She made no response to answer Mokuba, but marched straight up to leering pair to smack their heads together.  The sound reminded Mokuba of two coconuts knocked together.  "How could you leave me out there?  I heard you!  You think it's funny to stare at a girl's underwear when she's freezing to death!?"

Mokuba pulled the freezing girl backwards, leading her to his bed and wrapping the blankets around her as his brother had done for him earlier.  "It's okay, Tea.  They're just stupid."

"Th-thank you, Mokuba.  Oh, you're awake!  I was so worried about you!"  As Mokuba tried to push his friend onto the bed, she wrapped him into the coldest bear hug he'd ever experienced.  Tea's teeth were chattering uncontrollably and Mokuba couldn't help but blush with her affection as he disentangled himself and eased her onto the bed, offering her an extra blanket sheepishly.  Tristan closed the window again, still unable to wipe the smile off his face.

Duke was rubbing the side of his head but couldn't resist a final jibe, "I always figured white cotton was your style, Tea."

"Oh!" Tea growled and tried to get to her feet but Mokuba pushed her back down onto the bed.

"Stay still, Tea, you've gotta get warm."  He picked up one of her hands and rubbed it vigorously with his own to ward off the chill.  Mokuba couldn't help but notice how nice she smelled, and when she smiled at him gratefully, it made his heart beat faster and he had to lower his head to hide the blush in his cheeks.

Tea relaxed into the blankets a bit more at Mokuba's insistence, but suddenly her eyes flew open.  "Oh my God!  We can't stay here, we've got to go find Yugi!"

"Oh no," Duke put a hand to his forehead, "What now?  That kid can't possibly get into more trouble.  How do you guys deal with it?"

Tristan ignored him, "What happened, Tea?"

"Oh, it was all my fault!  I thought it would be a good idea to go to the third floor and clean – I didn't know there was a crazy guy up there with a gun!"

"Was he wearin' a dog suit?" Duke's interest was suddenly sparked, but Tristan elbowed him in the ribs.  "Ow."

"This is serious, Duke!  If someone in this hotel is packin' firearms, then there's no way we're staying here another night.  Detention or no detention.  I say we find the others and get the hell out of here."

Tea nodded, her eyes misted as she clutched the blanket about her shoulders. "I don't think the guy was normal.  I don't know where he got the gun from, but he seemed pretty mad.  I think he was a ghost or something.  He came from one of the rooms…"

"Which one?" Mokuba's eyes were hard as steel as he stared at Tea.

"Um… Room 300, I think?"  The boy squeezed her hand, urging her to continue.  "We went in there and it was awful!  There was… blood all over the walls and when we ran out – there were… there were dead people in the hallways that weren't there before.  Then a man came out of the room and began shooting at us!  The dead people – they moved!  I swear they moved!"

"It's okay, Tea," Tristan knelt by the bed, giving Duke a glance as if to prove Kaiba could not be at fault.  "Just tell us what happened to Yugi."

"Well, we had to get out of there and we broke a window and climbed out."

"Pegasus won't like that," Duke muttered, standing away from the group and giving Tea a chastising glare.  "You know, he did leave me in charge."

"Well I'm sorry, but Yugi fell off the ledge!  We've gotta find him because it was so cold out there and it was really windy and… and I don't know if he's even alive!"  Tea broke into tears. Mokuba patted her back gingerly, trying to console her as best he could.

Tristan stood, fully realizing what must be done.  "Okay, so we've got to find Yugi, Joey, and Kaiba."

"And Yami!"  Tea cried through hiccupping sobs, "We've got to find Yami too!"

"Alright, and the spirit too." Tristan added.

Mokuba gave Tristan an odd look as Duke voiced both of their questions, "What's a Yami, Tristan?"

The biker sighed, "Look, I'll tell you guys later after we get out of here.  Mokuba – you take care of Tea and we'll be right –"

"No!" Tea cried, flinging Mokuba's hands and the blankets aside, "No, I'm not going to be left alone in this place!"

"But…" Mokuba voice was timid, "But I'd be with you, Tea.  I'll take care of you. We can find them, I'm sure of it."

"Oh, Mokuba," Tea sighed, "It's not you – it's just that I think we all need to stick together.  This place is trying to pull us apart!  But we must believe in our friendship!"

"Hn, tell that to Kaiba!" Duke laughed.

"My big brother has nothing to do with this!  So leave him out of it, Duke!"

"Oh yeah, like Kaiba believes in the power of friendship!  Tea, I'm sorry, I really am, but your friendship crap isn't gonna help us here.  This is the real world, sweetheart, and I don't think you're equipped to handle it.  You're just gonna have to stay in here while we take care of this." Duke fondled his dice earring.

"You little jerk!"  Tea jumped to her feet, and before Duke could escape she slapped him across the face sending him reeling backwards.  "How dare you speak to me like that!  I'm as 'equipped to handle it' as you are, Duke.  I'm going anywhere you guys go, and that's final!  I am not going to sit here while poor Yugi and Joey freeze to death!"

Tristan shrugged, "I guess she's coming with us."

"Well who's gonna watch out for Mokuba?" Duke rubbed the side of his stinging face.

"Do you wanna get kicked again?"  Mokuba spat out, already marching to the door.  "I'm coming too – and first things first, we find my big brother!"

Duke laughed, "Oh yeah, that'll be helpful.  We'll look like a big _Wizard of Oz troupe marching through this hotel.  And Mokuba's the dog!"_

"And what are you, the Cowardly Lion?"  Mokuba grit his teeth and unlocked the door, turning the knob.

Duke could only watch in horror as a tall figure suddenly appeared in the doorway, Mokuba didn't notice it, so consumed with his argument and worry for his missing brother.  "Uh, guys?  The…the door?"

Tea pointed forward with determination, glaring into Duke's emerald eyes.  "That's where we're going, Duke, out the door – wait, what's…. why're you turning white, Duke?" Slowly her eyes moved to the doorway where the masked figure stood.  "Oh… what is that?"

"It-it-it…"  Mokuba stood at the man's waist, staring up into the hollow eyes beyond the drooling mask.

"The dogman!" Duke yelped, reaching forward and slamming the door shut, turning the lock so quickly that Mokuba missed it when he blinked.

"I found you again, my little piggies!" The dogman's voice was deep and gleeful as its howls echoed up and down the hallway.


	21. Dark Places and Dark Hours

Hello everyone. Let us first state that we're really really REALLY sorry about the long wait. This was a very hard chapter to write, and we do hope you understand. However, we are getting to the crux of the story, so be prepared for a wild ride from here on in. We won't waste too much time droning on before the action this time though. Let's get the responses and cut to the chase, shall we?

Sea Girl – We're really glad you're enjoying the fic thus far. There's much more to come, though it will get pretty intense. We hope you're strapped in for the ride. *s*

Gatochu – Oh, we're sorry you didn't find the book as great as we thought you would. Ah well, to each his own, right? But if you finished it in three days then you must have enjoyed it in a way. Yeah, we can't seem to help one person without hurting the rest. It's just a bad habit, what can we say? *blink* You want them to be stuck there longer? Hoo boy, that might not go over well with our mismatched gang, though the possibility of them getting out on time does seem rather far-fetched at this point. 

Spirit of the Ring – Yup, and another and another cliffhanger! Haha, we likes them so much, precious, we does! *g*

Mystic-fox – Die? Me? But how would the story ever get done? I don't think Lena would like the whole burden… this is a pretty large task to complete you know. 

dragonmistress – Thanks for the compliments, but how can we include more Mokuba? He's like really important and stuff, which is more than most fics do for the poor kid. *g*

Crystal Eyes Glacier Dragon – Wow, thanks so much!

Amber & SW – Well I'm really glad to hear from you. I get worried for my friends, you know. But anyway, what is this about me advocating a Joey/Pegs thing? *shudder* Don't give me such horrid images, my head could explode under such circumstances! As for our dear gloriously sexy Pegasus, more from his POV will show in this part. He'll show up, don't worry – and not with Joey attached at his hip. *L* What an image, its almost blasphemous!

Saisaishi – Well that makes sense. I guess it could work, though the hotel could probably just purchase special magic and stuff off Ebay. They sell everything else it seems. *g*

Firewing – Yea, you figured it out! Whoo-hoo! Isn't Croquet kick ass? And I'm glad you liked the Mokuba and Tristan interaction… the kid has quite a lot to say but doesn't know how to voice it. Maybe he can get in touch with his abilities and solve a few problems here and there before the fic ends, hmm? And as for Pegasus and Yami, we had to temporarily sacrifice them to the snowstorm. *evil grin*

Wingweaver Hope - *nods* Exactly what I was thinking!

Myotismon13 – Yea, Pegsy doesn't get the hero status very often, though as we all know he's more than capable of it (when he can think of someone besides Cecelia or himself anyway *g*), But that dogman really will cause problems for the gang in more ways than they know…

BlackHoleSun – Thank you! But scared pantless? That is kinda disturbed. *g*

Joy-girl – Thanks a lot! We hope all the chars are ok too. Its hurts a writer to harm her beloved ones, but at the same time … the sight of some of them in pain is rather … pleasant. *g*

Seto and Serena – Aw your welcome. We just answer reviews in the order received. We're really pleased you're enjoying it and don't worry, we're writing as fast as we can under our RL circumstances. Hey, at least the chappies are long, right?

(Keyboard is handed over to Lena for safe-keeping.)

Leland Lancaster – Yup, Pegasus was definitely talked about, and much more than that in this chapter. *evil spoilers run free!*  Thanks for the compliment, we're finding this fic is making many people Duke and Mokuba-lovers.

Lily22 – Mokuba is adorable, isn't he?  Like a cute little puppy dog… what's with the Yugioh characters always referring to dogs anyway?  *shrug* Pegasus and Croquet to the rescue, yes, but who will need the rescuing in the end?  Pegasus is already missing!

Angelkohaku – Of course, don't you know the dogman's gonna rear his ugly head only when you least want to see it?  *eg*  Now, now, no threatening the dog man, he's got as much of a right to stay in this hotel as our crew does, right?  Yeah, ff.net has a nasty little tendency to remove reviews – Kabuki and I think it's a conspiracy, but that's for another day.  =)  Waiting to see more Kaiba?  Well not to worry, he's here in this chappie and hopefully has finally gotten over the *predicament* upstairs, hm?  Well I thought about adding a continuing part, like in the orphanage, but I wasn't sure if it would go over very well.  I kinda thought it was too cutesy.  Aragorn's your fav char in lotr?  Well mine's Legolas in case you didn't see the strange comatose I enter whenever he's mentioned *eyes get glazed in happy memory*.  I'm really sorry that you felt that the last chapter was less than you expected, but we're trying to do better. *s*

Darklight – Glad we could keep you entertained when you're RL's filled with school.  A lot of information's going to be coming in the following chapters as we enter the crux of this fic, so keep your eyes peeled.

Tornado 666 – Aw, give Duke a chance, they're all really on edge in this hotel.  (Though I have to admit that accussing Kaiba of such a thing was the lowest of the low) *flicks Duke in the nose like you would a dog*

Julia Suen – Wow, we're really flattered that you think so!  Yeah, this fic is definitely a very thickly plotted story, and we're trying to make sure the characters are correctly developed.  It's a harrowing task, let me assure you, but its just so much fun to write!

Dark one3 – All your answers will come in the future, don't worry.  You didn't really expect us to leave you guys hanging, now, did you? *eg*

Evilcourtney - You suspected that Seto was the dogman?  You and Duke both!  Got to agree that fics are bad for schoolwork, but they're a much needed repose, you must admit!  Careful at reading this at midnight, it could be bad for your dreams. ;-)

Jherrus – Yessir!  *begins typing ferociously*

AngelicSlayer – The Yugioh gang are trying to get out as fast as possible, but ghosts tend to slow the process. =)

Cytrus – We do our best to deliver the most believable, gut-wrenching horror you'll find here.  Keep a-readin' and we'll keep a-scarin'.

Cairnsy – Warning : This fic may make you paranoid and suspicious of normal objects in your bedroom.  Be aware!  Aw, another created Duke fan, you know you're not the first.  He's getting pretty popular from this fic, I wonder if we'll start seeing more DukexTristan fics popping up in the future.  That could be loads of fun!

Shadowwind – Another addict, *sigh*, guess we've gotta give ya your horror fix!

Hirotani – We've got over 200 reviewers?? O.O

Thanks for sticking around, guys, now you're wait's over.  Lets see how everybody's faring in the Overlook Hotel, shall we?  Again, please leave a review as you leave, you might disrupt the spirits. ;-)

--Kabuki & Lena

-----

Chapter 21:

Like swirling dead leaves caught in conflicting gusts of wind a voice rose and fell, mingling with the strange hollow moaning of a breeze that emerged like a whispered wail of agony, nearly lost amid the thousands of snowflakes. It came upon his ears like the scratching of dead branches against a pane of glass. "Aren't you going to come play with me, Pegasus?"

For an endless amount of time he'd been cold, enclosed in the darkness of an icy cavern.  He felt distanced from himself, like a parcel long-forgotten in a freezer. The darkness was all around, and though he'd wearily gazed about to search for the sky he knew must exist, his vision was strangely tunneled, and all he saw was a swirling grey vortex ringed in sickening inky black. He'd lost consciousness shortly thereafter, and he couldn't remember seeing anything more. He supposed that he must surely be dead. For a time he floated in a pleasant world of swirling thoughts and emotions, all of which raged blindly for a time before the chill of the cold deadened them, forcing them to fizzle into submission like the dying embers of a fire destined to turn to ash. He'd forgotten why he was there, what he'd come to do, and for the time only the embracing cold filled his awareness, cold as the arms of a dead lover. For a time he was content, until the nagging suspicion that something awful was happening niggled its way into his mind, the idea growing with each passing moment until he forced his thoughts from the frozen void and resolved to discover what it was he'd forgotten.

The ferocious howl of the wind was the first sound he heard as he slowly recovered his senses.  The cloudy sky above faded from inky black into the familiar dark gray he'd grown accustomed to.  He blinked and sat up, wiping the snow that had collected from his face and hair with a groan. He was dizzy suddenly, and he clutched his head and ground his teeth, willing the sudden nausea to pass. When he was finally able to examine his surroundings without feeling the unpleasant urge to vomit, he looked up again, blinking in confusion. What had happened?

Strangely enough, a voice slithered its way from somewhere beyond his line of sight on his left. It was hollow, cold though child-like, and unmistakably the voice he'd thought he'd heard as he'd stumbled into consciousness. It was a sound filled with an unquenchable sorrow that struck like an icy dagger into his heart.  "Pegasus, I'm all alone."

He stared at the gaping grey orifice above his head in utter bewilderment for a moment as his mind began to defrost itself, moving with gaining momentum as it sought to understand. He began to recall in pristine detail the actions he'd taken, the long distance he and Croquet had traveled by snowmobile, the bitter cold worming its way through their thick parkas to sting the skin beneath. Pegasus was no stranger to extreme climates, though he never really considered himself well-suited to such places. The child of obscenely wealthy parents did limit the scope of childhood experience somewhat, and Pegasus had never fared well in such exotic locales.  Croquet had often expressed concern, asking if they should stop along the way to rest, but they'd both known that they couldn't stop. There was too much at stake, now, and with heavy realization Pegasus recalled Mokuba's telepathic message blaring over the telekinetic airwaves like a nuclear explosion.  Time was running out, but at the moment the cold was nearly unbearable, and as the sun set in the west and the darkness had begun to press in around them, the snowstorm had grown steadily worse. They'd stopped for a moment to get their bearings and to familiarize themselves with the headlights of the snowmobiles before, with Croquet leading the way in his usual determined style, they'd set off once again. It had taken quite a while for him to master the strange vehicle; but Pegasus had always been a rather quick learner, and Croquet had always been an expert in such matters. He'd allowed Croquet to use the map without complaint – dead north.  He didn't need a compass to tell him where the danger was waiting. 

They'd seemed to travel for hours without speaking over the roar of the engines, and Pegasus was beginning to think that the whole idea of rescuing the brats was worthless. It was probably all in that little Kaiba's head, the notion of ghosts and danger and all that. Yugi Moto had probably put him up to it, and Pegasus reasoned with mounting fury that it would be quite a good joke in the boy's favor to have actually gotten their old enemy to make a panicked dash to the middle of nowhere. He'd almost decided to just leave them when a sharp pang of terror shot up his spine like an electric jolt nearly causing him to crash the vehicle. Croquet had shot over the final snowdrift with ease, but Pegasus already had a notion of what he would see when he'd cleared the snow-laden pines, standing like silent sentries before the horror that was the Overlook.

And to think he could have spent the weekend watching that Tom & Jerry marathon.  

Croquet had come to a complete halt at the head of the path. Had the situation not been so dire Pegasus might have laughed at his expression. Even for the Creator of Duel Monsters, though, there was nothing to laugh about. The scene was like something out of a deranged circus or a particularly bad existentialist allegory. 

There was a fair-haired man running from a lion. 

Pegasus rubbed his eye, and looked a second time. "Croquet, do you see what I see?" 

"Yes, sir," Croquet replied, never missing a beat. "It's a lion, sir."

"Uh-huh." Pegasus didn't know if he should laugh or panic. There was something so ridiculous about the whole situation. The wind was blowing the snow downhill from where they stood, and they had a fairly clear view of the scene as it unfolded. The two beasts were spread in a half circle around the boy, herding him away from the hulking monstrosity of the Overlook Hotel. 

As for the Overlook itself, Pegasus had never seen the hotel look so … ominous. There was a definite change in the atmosphere of the building, and as Pegasus stared at the mass of energy swirling about the place, he felt a terror he'd never known stab into his very being. The hotel seemed to be ringed in preternatural darkness, a void gaping and open marred the white windows and the Grecian columns which had once seemed so pristine. He shuddered, pulling the collar of his parka closer around his throat, but he could not tear his gaze from the vision that presented itself. Though he no longer possessed the Millennium Eye, he had bonded with the item, and it in turn had left some residue of its energy upon his soul. He'd been a fair telepath in his youth, but as he stared at the Overlook and the swirling cloud of evil which shrouded it, he knew with absolute certainty that he was seeing into a plane of existence which was normally forbidden to the human eye. It oozed supernatural energy. 

He might have stared forever had Croquet not placed one hand on his shoulder in concern and shaken him. "Master Pegasus? Are you alright?"

"Behold the place where thou with fortitude must arm thyself.*" Pegasus shook his head in disbelief, staring with absolute horror into Croquet's unreadable face. "We've got to stop it … whatever it is … and get to the hotel as quickly as possible." 

Even though Croquet had no idea what Pegasus was looking at, he could tell by the tone of the man's voice that he was terrified. Years of experience under the final heir to the Crawford Estate had lead Croquet to trust more in his master's sixth sense than in his own two eyes.  The silver-haired man stood gaping at the great edifice, his bottom lip trembling in inexplicable fear.  The bodyguard nodded, his grip tightening on his employer's shoulder in reassurance for a moment. Even though he knew exactly where Pegasus was coming from, he also knew that immediate action was necessary.  "We have to get those kids away from here, Max.  Pull yourself together." He watched his employer carefully as the slim man pulled his raging emotions in check and returned his gaze, albeit a bit slowly.  Croquet nodded and turned, squinting into the snowy abyss that served as the Overlook's courtyard.  "Is that … a hedge animal? What the hell's going on?"

Pegasus couldn't help but shrink at the accusing tone in his friend's voice. "I don't know, Croquet, but unless we're both delirious, that's a walking bush over there.  In all the years I've dealt with the mysteries of the Shadow Realm, I have never seen anything like this before.  Never in the real world.  Never in this realm.  I – I don't even know where we should begin…"

Croquet tried to focus his mind on rescuing the shadowy boy who seemed on the verge of being mauled; he had no time to argue with the other man about whether supernatural entities existed. As far as he was concerned, having aided and abetted in the capture and imprisonment of several souls, the existence of an alternate realm was already certain.  He thought for a moment before killing the engine, moving behind his snowmobile in search of something from the rear compartment. "I believe I have an idea, sir." 

"Well good because I don't think Joey Wheeler has much time left." Panic was tinged the edges of his voice, making his normally faint British accent more clipped than usual as Pegasus slipped his goggles off in a smooth motion, his eye narrowing against the wind.  He threw his arms up into the air in exasperation.  From a distanced perspective, it amused Croquet to watch his ever-patient employer lose his cool.  "This is ridiculous, Croquet, surely there's something I can do!"

The older man didn't answer, but his silence and the slight smirk that tugged at his mouth as he worked were telling.  Eventually Pegasus' attention was drawn away from the plight of the poor boy and toward his most trusted friend. He knew Croquet was fallible, logic dictated that everyone was in one way or another, but the bodyguard had time and again proven himself quite able in the most dire of circumstances. Whenever there was a crisis, the older man seemingly materialized nearby, ever loyal and willing to aid his master. Pegasus knew from years of reading the other man's mind that Croquet was only utilizing the skills long ago acquired as an agent in the bureau, but sometimes the man came upon him so suddenly that he could have sworn some strange Shadow Magic had been at play. 

He didn't try to read Croquet's mind out of professional courtesy and a distrust of his own innate abilities after the loss of his Millennium Eye, but he could tell by the stern expression and jerky movements that some crazy idea had sprung into the man's mind. Pegasus knelt gingerly in the snow beside his friend, examining the gas can and flare gun curiously as he replaced his goggles. "What do you plan to do with those?  Is there anything I can do to help?"  He picked the flare gun up haphazardly.

Croquet's eyes grew wide behind his foggy goggles as he snatched the weapon away, as if taking it from a child.  "Pegasus, I couldn't trust you with one of these if my life depended on it."

The silver haired man smiled, a sly expression falling over his features.  "But what about my life, hmm?"

Croquet grunted in disapproval, letting his lack of response speak for him.

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"Tell you that this is not a time for childish curiosity, sir."

Pegasus chuckled, shaking his head.  He eyed his friend again, gaze shifting from flare gun to gas can and back again. After a moment, his eye widened in realization, "Oh no!  You're crazy, you know that?"

"Don't start, sir. I have this matter well in hand." He stood, ignoring the shocked expression as he strode over to Pegasus' snowmobile. 

Although Pegasus could sense the paternal tendencies of his bodyguard, he knew that just as his own curiosity was getting in the way of their work, Croquet's over-protectiveness could lead to their undoing.  The Overlook, as far as Pegasus could tell, was not a place for mistakes.  He could not shake the inexorable feeling of dread, as though the hotel had been expecting them and was observing their every move and thought. Every so often the silver-haired man would turn to glance nervously in the general direction of the Overlook as though he could actually make out the outline of the monstrosity through the blizzard. He was both drawn toward and repulsed by the hotel, and the very sight of the shadowy edifice through the swirling snow sent an icy tingle through his spine. Then, resolutely and with the expression of a man coming face-to-face with his lifelong sins, he turned to the scene of Joey being overrun by unnatural monsters, the strange tableau etching a stern expression from the pain-riddled artist. 

"Sir?" Pegasus was once again pulled from his reverie.  Whenever he looked at the Overlook, he realized with a bit of concern, he seemed to lose touch with reality.  It was as though the Hotel warped his shaky stance upon this realm.  Of course, he'd always felt as though he didn't belong here… "Sir, are you paying attention?"  Croquet had already started his snowmobile again, revving the engine in preparation.

Pegasus nodded, "Yes… yes, sorry… I'm coming."

"No, I don't want you endangered, sir. You go on ahead to the Overlook and round up those duelists."

"Well yippie-kay-yay Croquet – this isn't Nevada, in case you hadn't noticed the freezing temperatures and lack of sand. And by the way, just where do you think you're going?"

Croquet stared at him as though he were insane. "To help that boy being attacked, sir!"

"And what, you want me to run along to the Overlook like a good little boy?"

Croquet sighed, "There isn't time for this right now, Max."

Narrowing his gaze, Pegasus pulled himself up to his full height, towering over his lackey as the strands of his silken hair that had come free from the confines of his parka whipped around his head in the wind. For a moment, Croquet felt miniscule as though he'd been assaulted by the furious eye of God.  The eye patch, covering the place where the Millennium Eye had once been, seemed like a hollow cavern in the faint moonlight. "I give the orders, in case you've forgotten Croquet. We'll go help Joey Wheeler together."

Croquet scoffed; from the way he talked you'd think Pegasus had thought of the plan.  "I'm afraid I can't allow that, sir. You can fire me later, but for now I want you to go on ahead and find the rest of the group. I'm sure they're in the hotel, and I want you to gather them up for me so we can leave as soon as possible." The elder bodyguard narrowed his eyes, pulling his stature upwards and attempting to intimidate the taller man as he had when Pegasus had still been a child.  "Do I make myself clear?"

Croquet held the inimitable gaze of his employer for a long moment before Pegasus miraculously turned away. "Fine. We're wasting time anyway, arguing like this."

"I knew you'd see it my way." The older man smirked as Pegasus sighed in exasperation. 

"Don't push your luck. We'll do this your way for now, but if things get sticky I know you'll wish you'd asked for my help." He was about to turn when Croquet cleared his throat. Pegasus turned back, tossing his hair in indignation. "Oh, and what does Buffalo Bill the Bodyguard want now?"

"Since I'm taking your flare gun and the gas can, you keep this with you. Here," he tossed a burlap package toward the silver-haired man who awkwardly caught it. "Take this for safe-keeping."

Pegasus hefted the bag for a moment before shaking his head. "Why are you giving me these things? What's in here, a can of beans and some glow sticks?"

"Just keep it with you, sir. You might find its contents helpful in case we get separated."

"Whatever you say." Pegasus sighed, revving his engine before shooting down the slope in a spray of powder. The bodyguard had no choice but to follow. Croquet wasn't sure if the younger man would follow his instructions, but there was little else he could do besides level threats. In the end, Pegasus would always do as he pleased regardless of advice from others. 

Of course Pegasus had gone against the orders of his elder in the end, though he hadn't expected to become so involved. Croquet had been at an obvious loss as to how he would get the snarling topiaries away from the young blond, and although Pegasus tried hard to ignore the drama playing out behind him, he couldn't blot out the unearthly growling or the cries of pain. With a growl of his own he'd whipped the snowmobile around, turning back to the scene determined to help. He still felt responsible for the entire situation, and though he wasn't overly fond of Yugi's little entourage, he would not condemn any one of them to such a ridiculous death – mauled by rabid balsam firs. He hadn't much time to think as he'd charged the lions, especially as he saw them claw at their helpless prey. The wind had shifted a little to allow better visibility with the aid of his headlight, and at the last minute Pegasus put the slope of a snowdrift to good use. 

It had never fully occurred to him though that he wouldn't be able to control the damned machine.  His plan worked in a manner of speaking, and after careening over the topmost branches of the creatures, and feeling absolutely in control of the situation, the silver-haired man had enough forethought to leap from the machine in time to clear the crash. He landed with a harsh gasp in a particularly deep snowdrift as the snowmobile crashed into a gnarled tree where the motor sputtered and died.  Fortunately the lions were as amazed by his breakneck maneuver as he himself, so that when he landed on the other side and although he had lost his means of transport Pegasus was dazed and giddy with the thrill. 

For a moment, the breath had been knocked out of him and he pulled himself up onto his elbows as he tried to gasp for air.  He looked up slowly, squinting through the thick snow to see that the two large hedge beasts had indeed left Joey alone, but the blond had not yet regained his senses as he stood directly between the awaiting flare gun Croquet gripped in his vice fist and the two lions that were for the moment completely distracted by Pegasus' crazy stunt.  The owner of Industrial Illusions had seen no other choice but to maneuver the boy quickly to safety.  Without thinking, Pegasus focused his energies, employing a psychic force the likes of which he'd not used in years. He had grit his teeth, flinging a hand out to catapult Joey through the air to land at the older man's feet. It was a purely instinctual action, and he'd forgotten the tingling feeling of electricity that danced around the tips of his fingers from the psychic blast.  Well, he'd thought in despair, the Overlook now knows I'm here – whether for good or for ill.  He'd stared dumbly for a moment in surprise as the topiaries had suddenly burst into flames. He gasped, backing away from the blaze as the monsters shrieked … and then …

He had barely had time register he was falling until it was too late and the world had turned black. So the question was where had he landed? And how in the world could he get out to reach Croquet and the other duelists.  He stared up once again into the snowy sky and shivered, wrapping his lean arms around his torso in an attempt to conserve his body heat.  He could easily tell that there was no way he could climb out, the sides of the gaping hole were not only too high for him to reach even by jumping, but the walls were slick with ice that had melted and frozen a dozen times over the past few days.  He knew Croquet had packed a strange assortment of gear and oddities in his backpack after they'd raided the basement level of the airport early that morning, but Pegasus didn't completely trust the man's survival capabilities.  Sure he was an excellent bodyguard and thus a professional when it came to firearms and security systems, but he in truth doubted the man had thought to pack anything useful like a rope or a set of matches.  Croquet never did have any common sense. He stared up at the strange circle of grey above his head and began to piece together a sort of dazed theory. It seemed to be a well of some sort, probably unused for years and abandoned … Pegasus didn't remember hearing about any well on the property when he'd purchased it. But as he examined the stone of the walling that left off at dirt just above his head, it seemed more and more to indeed be a well. His head was still foggy, and when he pulled his fingers from his forehead they were stained crimson. It was as much as he'd expected from such a fall, he was lucky that was the full extent of his injuries, and he closed his eye against the headache that threatened. The dizziness was bad, but he fancied it was getting better. Maybe he'd be able to find some way out.

"Will you ready to play soon, Pegasus?"

"Huh?" The silver-haired man turned, gazing about the cavern as sparse snowflakes wafted down from the orifice above him. He saw only darkness and snow, in the corner was the fragile skeleton of a dead cat, its body frozen and bloated, the tiny neck twisted at a horrible angle. The staring frozen green eyes made Pegasus scoot back with a start, the realization of his own luck dawning on him more fully. "Oh sweet, merciful Anubis, thanks for seeing fit not to spirit me away just yet."

"Heehee … you're funny!"

Pegasus gasped and turned again, his vision wavering as the sudden motion jarred his aching head. He blinked rapidly, scanning all around for the source of the voice. He knew he hadn't imagined it that time, and his heartbeat accelerated as he remembered the images Mokuba had sent him, the feeling of strangulation and of a terror of the unknown pressing in all around. There was a large cavern on one side of the floor of the well, the mud frozen and adorned with icicles that glistened dangerously, beyond which a great dark maw lay open as an inky wound. No matter how hard he tried Pegasus could see nothing, though his senses told him he did indeed have company. "Is, ah, is someone there?"

"Oh yes, long time. Mommy and Daddy didn't find me and I've been here a long long long time … I haven't had anyone to play with in so long, Mister Pegasus sir." The voice was child-like and friendly, yet no humanoid form could be discerned beyond the icicle-rimmed cavern. 

Pegasus swallowed, his gaze trained firmly on the opening as he lifted the bag Croquet had given him from his shoulder. Hopefully there was something in it he could use to get the hell out. "Well, um, don't rush. I'm not sure I'd be much fun."

There was no noise for a time, and Pegasus breathed a little easier as he turned his attention to the bag's contents. It took a moment for his vision to pick out anything in the dark, but when he did he was amazed. He lifted a grappling hook from the canvas bag, blinking in utter confusion – how could one man be so god damned prepared? He stood cautiously, eying the pitch dark as he uncoiled the rope and laid firm grip on the metal handle of the claw-like grappling hook. Its three metal spikes glimmered in the light as Pegasus weighed the object curiously and reluctantly turned his attention to the mouth of the well several feet above him. 

Pegasus had always been a bit of an adventurer.  Some of his fondest memories included spelunking into caverns and ominous crypts with Shadi in Egypt a few years ago.  In fact, he considered himself a rather successful explorer, having aided the ever stern Egyptian in researching the all-powerful God Cards they'd discovered in those dusty caverns.  He could still envision the hieroglyphics, the carvings made of the duel monsters, and the strange images of the unknown pharaoh whose name was now lost to time. He'd had help then, and though he was familiar with the way one used a grappling hook, he wasn't sure if he could project the metal object high enough to free himself from the pit. 

As he stood staring up at the mouth of the well, a strange sound reached his ears, like dead leaves being pushed across wet grass. It was an odd sound, nothing he'd expected to hear in such a blizzard, and he got the distinct impression that there was some weight involved, like that of a moving creature. Something was coming towards him, slouching closer in the dark cold of the well. It was moving slowly, but there was no telling how deep the cavern was that adjoined the well, and as Pegasus stared into the yawning dark, he expected to see the rotten husk of a child long dead and mummified as it dragged its crumbling body closer. As though to confirm his suspicions, the child's voice returned, bodiless and hovering in the empty space of the snowy catacomb, "I'm coming to play with you since you won't come see me. It's not nice to make me wait, you big meanie." The scraping dragging sound continued, echoing in the stillness and now accompanied by a distinct odor reminiscent of rotted leaves and damp.

Pegasus had been afraid at first, but finally he was beginning to calm himself. He snorted, turning his attention back to the backpack as he sorted about in search of a flare gun. If he could shoot off a flare, maybe Croquet could help him get out of the confounded hole. Unfortunately he searched in vain – the only flare gun had been used to destroy the hedge lions, and though Pegasus managed to find a few emergency flares, they were of no use without a means of projecting them out of the well. 

He leaned back against the dirt and stone wall, his gaze returning to the grappling hook in his hand. There was no other option, he would freeze to death if he didn't get out soon, and the ghostly child would probably try to stop him from escaping. The hotel was indeed strong if it could revive even the most mundane of spirits in its service. He sighed, craning his neck to look up into the swirling grey sky and the lip of the well. He didn't know if the hook would catch, but he'd certainly give anything a shot about now. He moved a few feet away from the wall and twirled the hook a few times, the rope and metal making a whooshing sound as it sliced through the air before he released it. The hook soared high, and for a moment Pegasus was confident that he'd soon be free; however he'd failed to put enough arc in the throw and the hook fell at his feet with a dull thud. "That could have certainly gone better."

The sound of scuffling from behind urged him to gather the grappling hook quickly, knocking the snow away with a few smacks. His hands were trembling as he drew the hook back, squinting with his one good eye and trying to judge the distance. His depth perception had never been right after being given the Millennium Eye. It was very difficult for him to accurately judge how far and high to throw the projectile, not even considering the steepness of the well itself and the ice which had surely crusted along the lip of the hole. Out of the corner of his right eye he suddenly saw a flash of movement, something pale and dreadfully emaciated waving in the dark, almost blinding against the stone despite the fuzzy brown jacket, long decayed and mildewed. Pegasus felt a tremor shoot through his veins as a memory surfaced, one he'd tried hard to forget, the reason he'd become terrified and fascinated with the Overlook in the first place, a reason that dwelled in Room 217 …

He grit his teeth and flung the hook with his full strength, hoping with all his might that the metal spikes found purchase in the stone and rock above. The metal object grew smaller and smaller as it shot upwards, glistening briefly amidst the snow and opal moonlight before vanishing out of sight. 

Pegasus waited, measuring time by the beating of his frantic heart, but the hook did not drop. The scratching was moving closer but the silver-haired man tried to remain calm, grasping the rope in his slender fingers before beginning the long ascent with a huff. It would be trying, but he didn't think the spirit would follow. It had long ago realized there was no way out for an abandoned child. Immediately his arms began to ache, and Pegasus realized how truly out of shape he'd become in recent years, but he was determined not to concede. Below him, the wail of a child echoed throughout the vast cylindrical cavern, but Pegasus ignored it, all of his hopes focused on moving upward and into freedom. Climbing was the easy part, he told himself between gasps and growls. The Overlook itself was the real hurdle, and not only was Mokuba and the rest of their party in danger, but Croquet had probably gone on alone.

***************

The cold metal felt good against the fire of his hands as his legs shook from the remnants of the adrenaline rush.  He breathed deeply, somehow thinking that the more air he pulled into his lungs – the greater the chance he would forget the haunting experience upstairs.  His body was still reeling from the encounter, but his mind was still locked in the bathroom of room 217 with the leering image of the dead woman dancing like a searing flame across his vision.  He held the doors of the elevator car open with each hand on the resting on the frame.  A few times the door had tried to close attempting to return to the upper levels of the hotel to some awaiting passenger, but Kaiba could care less.  For the moment this elevator was his one link to reality, it was a type of sanctuary from the jumbled confusion that had jarred his senses upstairs.  It simply couldn't have been real - his mind simply wouldn't allow any other explanation.

The sharp prodding of a hard rectangular object made him wince, and with a grunt Kaiba yanked the scrapbook from the inside pocket of his trench coat, allowing the item to drop to the floor with a smack. He already was breathing hard, but as he stared the book seemed to catch the wind, and Kaiba gasped as the cover flew open, urged on as though by some breeze. Kaiba stared in wonder and fear, noting despite his quaking terror that there was no draft strong enough to turn even those aged pages. Newspaper clippings and countless articles, black and white photographs of smiling men and women, yellowed with age and tinged with damp, sped past in a flurry of motion. So much Kaiba had yet to read, so much history in one place, and for an instant the true press of time held him in place. Seto could not tear his eyes away from the sight as the pages stopped turning. Seto didn't need to read the brief write up – the page was familiar. He'd read it last night, his first night in the Overlook. He knew what he would see if he examined the pages and the brief mention of a young woman, her name synonymous with lust and death.

Kaiba swallowed hard and shook his head, hoping to clear it of the strange hazy feeling. It wasn't possible, it couldn't be possible, and yet the proof was so obvious. He knew what had happened in Room 217 … and the origin of the macabre sculpture in the basement? It must have belonged to her. He didn't want to recall her name, but as he stared vacantly his gaze was magnetically drawn to the designated page and there, as easy for his weary eyes to pick out as if it had been highlighted, was the name he so longed to forget. Lily Eiden… that had been her name. The history burst into his brain as though someone had taken a match to dry paper.  

Suddenly Kaiba felt as though he were the one being blown by the breeze, his memory in a flash was flooded with images, memories of a life he'd never lived.  The summer light streaming down on the green hedge maze, the sweet smell of flowers hitting his nostrils with such pure memory he'd might have sworn it was real.  A man emerging from a shadow, tall and fairly handsome by even Kaiba's standards – Ronald Dilacey.  A woman emerged from his side, moving with coquettish grace she approached the older man, wrapping her hands around his waist and sliding her slim fingers up his back beneath the thick tweed jacket.  Kaiba began to feel dizzy, he felt like the sight was familiar, but not.  A flash of light was the only warning before she dug the dagger into his back between the shoulder blades.  The man tried to recoil backwards, his eyes bulging in shock as her arms held the dagger in place.  Kaiba watched in horror as the muscles in her arms contorted as she twisted the blade, Ronald screamed in pure agony.  Surely, Kaiba thought hopefully, someone would come.  Surely someone would hear his cries for help. A crime such as this couldn't go unpunished, right?  But the doomed couple was alone in the maze, seemingly oblivious to their shadowy voyeur.

A laughter suddenly struck his ears, pealing out in a resounding echo that seemed to fill his thundering ears.  The woman's pink pouty lips curved upwards in a gruesome smile as the man finally slumped from the pain and fell to the ground in a puddle of his own blood, his pale fingers clutching the hem of her sheer skirt in a final plea for mercy.  But his plea would go unanswered as his eyes glazed over and his chest heaved no more.  The woman stood perfectly still, like a cat that had finished toying with its prey.  Kaiba attempted to calm his breathing and gain some semblance of control until the woman turned around, her thin attractive form bloating and pulsing in a sickening rhythm, her clothes falling away to reveal skin so mottled with decay that it forced Kaiba to turn away from sheer disgust.  The world became blaringly bright, and Seto felt he might be engulfed within the white light that consumed him.  "Stop it!" he cried, involuntarily clutching his ears from the hideous laughter that sounded more like a scream.  "Stop playing with my mind, you disgusting whore!"

He watched the light slowly fade from behind his closed eyelids as the laughter retreated with reluctance.  Kaiba stood still, listening to his heavy breathing until he was certain that he could once again open his eyes without fear of what he might see.  He cracked his eyes open slowly, amazed to see the embers of the fireplace illuminating the dancing shadows in the grand hall.  "How?" He choked out with a voice so timid Mokuba might not have recognized him.

He almost felt as though he was falling, down the center of the staircase in the pitch black darkness of the basement.  The scurrying thing was still smiling at him with gleaming yellow eyes and bloody fingernails, watching him with pure glee as he fell into the gaping abyss.  Seto shook his head in weariness as though the movement would somehow clear his vision and allow him to see once more.  He recalled being able to see clearly on the bus ride over here, and at the office last week as he stared at the flickering screen of his laptop.  But ever since he'd stepped into the Overlook Hotel, he only now realized that his vision had been skewed.  His head always ached – but he wasn't certain if that was from the fall that first night or if he'd had pain before then.  His memory had become a tangled mess over this past weekend and he simply could not fathom why.  Seto noted with mild surprise that he had somehow fallen to his hands and knees in the unexplainable onslaught.  He felt doubled over at the image which returned uninvited, dry retching pitifully in the hallway as the elevator doors struggled to close on either side of him. He gasped and retched again, his empty belly unable to produce anything more than a pitiful feeling.

He heard behind him the eager elevator doors shut so that the vehicle might move upwards to more important business.  He raked a cold hand through his hair and allowed himself a moment of relaxation as he dropped down into one of the plush leather armchairs that stood before him.  It didn't occur to him that it was a bit strange for a chair to be situated to face the elevator – his mind was too involved to think on such a logical level.  He shut his eyes in exhaustion, perhaps for the first time since the damned detention had begun, and for a moment he felt as though everything had only been a dream.  A demented dream, to be certain, but this temporary relief gave him a moment to think that perhaps he would be able to last through the remainder of the weekend with his mind intact.

His reverie was interrupted, however, by a tremendous crash which thundered within the corridors of the lobby, ricocheting off the faded walls and dusty floors.  Kaiba leapt to his feet in shock and whirled around with a startled cry, his cold blue eyes darting about, searching for the source of the sudden barrage of noise.  He almost expected to see the dead woman again, clambering down the walls toward him, her black lips twisted in malicious delight; but there was no movement anywhere, only a sudden billow cloud of dust and debris that spilled out from the general direction of the stairway.  Seto blinked curiously, his mind sluggish and uncomprehending. Hadn't the stairs fallen already when that idiot Duke Devlin had bungled onto them from the second floor? 

Seto's platform shoes clunked upon the parquet floor as he cautiously moved toward the source of the sound. The pile of debris from earlier was still there, but the hole Yugi Moto had used to dig out his friend was no more. A few stray pieces of aged wood fell clattering from a yawning abyss that seemed to sprawl endlessly above his head. Kaiba stared, peering into the void as though he expected to see a human figure, twisting in terror and outrageous pain, falling to certain death from the heights above. He turned his gaze back to the remainder of the staircase piled high on top of the remains of the second floor stairway.  Seto moved closer to examine the mess and then craned his neck upwards again in an attempt to find the cause of the wreckage that had suddenly appeared before him.  But the cloud of dust was too thick for even his keen eyes to see through, and as Seto moved around the mountain of wood and metal he felt some unexpected object suddenly impede his path nearly causing him to fall.  He lost his balance for a moment and waved his arms in the air like a bird that had had its wings clipped until he could once more regain his footing.  He gasped, panting in shock – the last thing he needed at the moment was another surprise. When he glanced down to see what he'd nearly tripped over, he almost laughed at his own idiocy. Almost. 

"A radio?" he picked up the heavy old-fashioned box in awe.  It sat a good distance away from the staircase pile, quiet and reposed, as though it knew the staircase was going to fall from the beginning.  He resisted the urge to drop-kick the damn thing, glad no one had been around to witness his near pratfall. The radio's old-fashioned speaker was large and cumbersome, nothing like the microscopic insect-like mikes he hid behind his own trench coat collar.  A large thick cord hung off the back like a useless tail.  He stood, smirking at the dusty design and model.  "Where in the world did this piece of crap come from?"

A gruff voice suddenly echoed, bouncing around the hollow stairway, "Can't you learn to appreciate anything, you whiny little pup?"

"What the hell?" Kaiba spun on his heel, nearly toppling over as he searched for the source of the voice.  It was horribly familiar… "Who's there?" He cried, attempting to pull some truth out of his verbal attacker, "Who are you?"

The man laughed, an eerie sound that make Kaiba inwardly cringe.  "You're very forgetful, Seto.  Surely you haven't already forgotten me."  The voice was metallic, but even in its obscure pitch Kaiba knew the owner of the voice.  The realization hit him cold in the belly and seemed to drag his heart down with it.  He dropped the radio with a dull thump to the floor as his fingers went numb.  His heartbeat roared in his ears as he realized with terror whose voice it was.

"Goza – Gozaburo?  But you're dead."  Seto's eyes grew wide as he backed away from the accursed piece of old technology that lay on its side on the ground.  How ironic that his militarily advanced father would choose such a pathetic form of communication.  The heavy standing microphone had slid from the top to clatter next to its companion on the hard wooden floor.  Seto waited a few moments, allowing his breathing to calm, staring at the black box as though it had been dropped at his feet by an alien spaceship.  After the experience upstairs, Kaiba had resigned himself inside to take these ghostly histories as more than a grain of salt.  He was trying to start believing, steeling himself for what pranks the hotel would next throw his way – but never in all his years would he have imagined his father's voice to emerge along with all the others.  Questions began to fill his mind – had his father's soul somehow been trapped within the Hotel?  How was such a thing possible?  Kaiba had a hard time believing in the existence of an afterlife much less that his father still had the ability to curse him from beyond the grave.

Kaiba shook his head and wondered not for the first time this weekend if he was truly losing his mind as he walked up to the discarded radio again, picking it up with great care.  "I don't know what's wrong with me," he muttered to himself, feeling the ache of his injured arm from the weight of the device.

"Well I do," the voice spoke again, heated in anger.  "You've lost your head, Seto.  I can't believe what you've done to my company!  Here I thought I was leaving it in capable hands.  After all I did for you, after all I gave you!"

Seto held the radio out in arm's length, staring at the foreign object in disbelief.  He held it above his head, turning the large box around in his hands – trying to find a small receiver, some kind of microphone, anything that could explain the voice of his dead adoptive father.  "What kind of trick is this?!"  He growled even as his heart leapt into his throat.  "How in the world is Pegasus doing this?  He couldn't have known him – he couldn't have copied his voice at the very least!  It – it's impossible!"

"You always did have a thick skull."

"Shut up!"  Seto dropped the black radio again, the noise clattering against the high vaulted walls of the stairway.  "You're dead!"

"Well I should hope I knew that by now." The man's laughter was humorless.  "How long has it been Seto?  Don't you know a corpse when you hear one?"  Gozaburo's eerie voice made Kaiba's stomach do flip-flops as it bounced around the darkest corners of the stairway, cold and wind-blown like the dull hum of a metal fan.  "Well, judging by your ridiculous show upstairs, I'd guess that's a no."

"How did you know about that?" Kaiba's eyes became slits as he snarled through gritted teeth.  "How did you know?!"

The laughter again, hollow and thin like so many of the empty promises the man had made in life.  "You never figured it out, did you?  You can't hide anything from me.  I know all your faults, all your secrets, all your disgusting, filthy desires – I know exactly what kind of monster you are, Seto.  I should know, I created you.  No, you can't ever fool me.  You should've stopped trying a long time ago, boy."

"I made Kaiba Corporation respectable." Kaiba spat, "I made technology that would help people, not tear them apart.  Only a monster could ever create such evil."

"Hn, evil you call it – I call it vision."

"You're as crazy as ever, Gozaburo."

"Yes, be that as it may, it looks like I raised you well."

The hairs began to rise on the back of Seto's neck.  "What are you talking about?"

"Well, it's good to see you finally acting on your own, instead of always depending on someone else.  At least I taught you that much: never allow someone else to be your weakness."

Seto smirked at his invisible opponent, "I have no weaknesses."

"No, not anymore.  That little brat deserves what's coming to him."

"Mokuba," Seto gasped, "Don't bring him into this.  This has nothing to do with him!"

"Oh, but he has always played the part of the damsel in distress, Seto.  That's what you failed to understand.  Mokuba is your weakness, and as long as he's around you will always fail."  The voice dipped lower, the syllables drawn out, "As long as Mokuba's alive you will never succeed."

"That's a lie!  What would you know about such things?  You're dead!  I watched your body fall to the streets from Kaiba Corp Tower!"

"Dead men tell no tales, Seto?  That's not exactly the case as you can see.  I knew about the woman upstairs.  I know what Mokuba has done to you – my prodigy, my heir, my legacy turned whelp that still wastes his time on pointless games."

"Be quiet!  You always lie." 

"Ah, so at least now you understand, Seto.  Such a fast learner.  Dead though my body may be, I am still here.  Imagine what you could do without him, Seto.  Imagine what you could become."

Seto couldn't help the intrigue that Gozaburo sparked within him, the longing – the unquenchable thirst for absolute power.  "Go on."

"Without that annoying little straggler, you could extend Kaiba Corporation's power farther than even I could imagine.  Don't you think your business comrades find it a bit odd and perhaps even… amusing that the great Seto Kaiba jumps like a dog for everything his baby brother asks?"

"I don't – "

"Do you really pretend not to see the way they laugh at you when your back is turned?  Do you still deny yourself for his protection? You think those little brats upstairs want to be your friends? Want to help you?" The man's cruel laughter was unmistakable, cold and harsh as sandpaper over the hood of a rusty car. If Seto had retained any doubts about the man's identity, they were immediately shattered. "Look at you, quaking like the useless little brat you've always been. I should've brushed by you in that orphanage instead of going easy on you in a chess match."

"You miserable liar!  You never could admit defeat to me." Seto growled, his blue eyes alight with old hatred. He glared at the radio as though it were the reincarnation of Gozaburo Kaiba himself. Despite all his experience with machines, the radio had begun to seem less like a simple appliance and more like some cruel joke planted by his long-dead adoptive father in some twisted alliance between Gozaburo Kaiba and Pegasus Crawford.  

Gozaburo didn't waste a beat however, his disembodied voice hovering like some dim specter throughout the vast empty space of the lobby. "And how did you repay me, boy? By destroying all that I toiled to build?"

Seto shook his head, his own cold laughter shaky as he tried to reign in his own emotions and maintain his slippery grasp of control. He was weak from fear and he could still feel the slimy aged taste of dead flesh in his throat if he thought on it long enough, but he forced himself to remain focused. He'd always tried his hardest to remain in control in Gozaburo's presence – he knew from experience that the man would shatter him if he showed any sign of weakness. "You stole my invention! You used me to make weapons of war!" A white-hot fury that had been building since before the demise of Gozaburo, born with the sudden death of his parents and kindled by years of repression began to boil over. The cool façade was falling away, revealing a man enraged by all the injustices of the world and all the manners in which he'd been made a fool of fate. It had begun with Gozaburo, who had coerced him into sacrificing his emotions, his chances for personal happiness, in exchange for the comforts Seto knew he and Mokuba were worthy of enjoying. Gozaburo had fueled his resentment, tempering the anger into a deadly weapon, ruthless and unmerciful as no other boy businessman could ever have become. Seto had continued moving forward steadfastly, monotonous as a machine, determined to provide every comfort and safety for his brother while satisfying his own lust for power. 

"I paid for you, Seto. You were simply a passing fancy.  Nothing ever compared to Noa, you were simply an amusement – and an expensive amusement at that.  I did what anyone else would have done.  I used you to make a profit.  What else were you good for?" 

Seto clenched the fist of his good arm, his torn shoulder having practically gone numb hours ago. Tears were stinging at his eyes, but he fought back with determined ferocity. "You're dead. You can't do anything to me. Your threats are empty – you're empty."

"You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?  Death doesn't mean much in the Overlook, in case you hadn't noticed."  Then the hall began to reverberate with the man's laughter once again, bouncing off the arched wooden rafters, the mechanical static stabbing into Seto's thoughts with an air of ridicule.

"Be quiet!"  Seto cried, pushing himself away from the radio and nearly toppling over in his haste to escape the mocking laughter.  His hands itched for some kind of weapon – something to show that he was not weak, something to protect him in this vulnerable state.  Miraculously, his fingers latched hold of a cold metal rod that had somehow found its way to his palm.  Without a second thought, he grabbed the object and raised it above his head as he straddled the seemingly innocent black radio, still erupting with Gozaburo's laughter.  "I sent you to Hell once; you're not coming back again!" With ecstatic glee he brought the metallic object down on the radio, the crush of metal so pleasing to his ears that he repeated the motion over and over again in a relentless fury until his own screams had melted into sobs.

He took a step back to reorient himself, glancing down at the large shovel that he gripped in both hands.  It was large enough to shovel coal, and heavy enough to have shattered the radio into a billion pieces.  So wrapped in his own murderous rage, Kaiba simply ignored the question of where the weapon had come from along with a small folded piece of parchment that lay meticulously folded on the floor.  The words upon it were written in graceful calligraphy, the black ink staining the thick textured paper like an open wound, _Compliments of the House_.

Paying no attention to these details, Kaiba smirked and spit in a final act of defiance on the crushed and defeated radio.  There was silence for a long moment in which Seto stood tall and pale from blood loss and fright, his eyes hollow with lack of sleep and his body full of aches after so much damage dealt in the past two days. He listened intently and could hear the wind whipping around the eaves of the old building, howling as the snowstorm picked up momentum outside. The air felt electric as Kaiba began to feel one with the building, one with the Overlook.  Perhaps Gozaburo had been right in his own twisted way, maybe power could be obtained from this place. Maybe that was the reason Pegasus had purchased it, but Kaiba swore to himself that the cocky owner of Industrial Illusions would pay for causing him so much anguish.  He could hear his own labored breathing and … something else, like a low murmured conversation coming from the large fireplace just beyond his line of sight. He wondered … who could be there? Was it a trick of some sort to lure him deeper into the central room of the Overlook and perhaps face-to-face with his quarry? He cocked his head to one side, his cerulean eyes narrowing as the conversation continued, not quite loud enough for him to hear, but not so hushed that he was fooled into blaming the wind.

* Quote taken from _The Divine Comedy: The Inferno by Dante Alighieri_


	22. The Center Cannot Hold

Well hello again and welcome to the latest installment of our little Yugioh horror-fest! We've got a real treat for you as this moves on, though we are noticing that some people have vanished from our list of regular reviewers. I guess they just didn't have the stomach for our creepy crawly antics, hmm? But its ok, more for everyone else to enjoy, and if those that have gone MIA would care to return, we promise we won't bite. *g* And now to tackle the list of reviews. Whew, there sure are a lot! Thanks so much to everyone, this wouldn't move along nearly as fast without you the readers letting us know what you think!

Shadow's Girl12 – I'm sorry! Lena and I have three cats and we'd hate to lose any of them! Poor dear, well at least you seemed to like the chapter. Thanks for dropping by, even if we did evoke sad memories…

Wingweaver Hope – Yikes, we didn't realize there were mad review butchers out there. We'll have to post a wanted poster or something. Poor Mokuba, but at least he's safe upstairs … right? I mean, its not like Seto would go up there, right? Right? And of course Gozaburo is evil! He did some really mean things to poor Seto, and though he may not have been purely evil in life, the Overlook has that effect on spirits it seems. We're both pretty excited about you reading the book! That's a great part, the Hallorann and Danny conversation scene. Don't worry, though, more will happen soon enough in there. *g*

angelohaku – Wow, that's two damaged reviews. We really do need to hire a hit man or something, one that specializes in glitches and review killers. Yeah, the Overlook seems to attract wacky ghosts. The dogman, that bathroom lady … and why'd she twist the blade? Cause if you're gonna do it you may as well go all the way I guess. I'm no killer so I couldn't say, maybe she was just having a really bad day. *g* I'm glad you like this story so much! Comparing us to Fellowship? Ah, flattery! You tease you! =P And of course Gozaburo belongs on any hit list… he's a real jerk. But then, he is dead after all… there's not much more you can really do to a guy who's taken a forced swan dive out a window. 

Chibi Angelic Slayer – Hey thanks! Yea, we are enjoying the writing that goes into this story, but we do feel bad for poor Seto. He's going through an awful lot and, unfortunately, its gotta get worse before it can ever get better.

Saisaishi – Could care less about Pegasus? *sob* Why does everyone hate him so! *sniffle* Anyway, Yami and Yugi might return if we can afford to extend their contract. They're on loan after all…

Josh – Hey its ok, this is all about Seto getting violent. No apology necessary, glad you're enjoying the horror-fest!

evilcourtney - *smiles* Arise, yon reader! Thou dost us a great disservice to proclaim us great, for we art but mortal women without compare to the loftier wealthy authors in such abundance upon this good earth. *g* We're glad you're so happy! Wow, you read the book while you were waiting? Cool, and now you have a pretty good idea of where we're going, but don't forget that this is a crossover. We've already changed a myriad of things. 

Firewing – Puts you to shame?! Don't say that, you're story is fantastic and we're following it closely every step of the way! Don't put yourself down dear. *hugs* But back to your review, we're glad you picked up on the variation! *s* Yea, he hasn't gotten out completely yet; but at least he's getting a work out, right? Poor Seto, he might have been ok if not for that little push. Now its kinda downhill for him… unless something can help. Yea, we had to get into Pegasus' perspective after he's been gone for so long. Most people hate him, and we needed to show a little motivation for those who automatically think he's a jerk. And yes, Go Croquet! That man grows on me the more I read/write of him! Don't they have just the best relationship? *g* Thankies, dear!

General Dredge – It only took you two days! Wow, that's pretty good considering there's not just twenty-one chapters, but twenty-one loooooooong chapters! *g* Of course we'll continue, though updates seem to be coming every two weeks now. We're not gonna drop our readers, don't worry. Thanks for taking the time to go through it all and review! It does mean a lot when people enjoy a story so much that they're willing to do that. Thanks!

lily22 – Don't be afraid, dear! Or at least don't be too afraid… it is nearly Halloween after all. *g* And just so you know, we're typing this whole thing in Word and its 239 pages so far single spaced (though that does include three pages or so of the next chapter, but you know how it is *g*).

BlackHoleSun - *LOL* Rebecca! Oh, that's hilarious! I had no idea what you meant at first, then I reread the dialogue of the kid in the well and it sure does sound like her! I guess subconsciously Lena and I have always wanted to chunk that kid into a deep dark place and forget about her. *g* Mokuba's death in 25 … hey, who told you! *s*

Lil' Washu7 – No, creepy works just fine. *g* Glad you like it so much! Deliciously creepy… that has a lovely ring to it! Thank you!

Tornado 666 – Yup, Pegasus and Seto both have a hard time of it right now. Gotta feel for those guys – so misunderstood, so abused by the hotel. Yugi? *blink* Who's Yugi? 

Elli the Ghostie - *pout* But it's in our outline and everything! No fair!

MoonlightDewz – Everyone keeps talking about this Yugi – who is he? I don't know what you're talking about. *g* Not overly gross? I think some readers might disagree with you, though I too think we're holding back pretty well. I personally adore gore, but we don't wanna freak out too many people. Of course if we let Ryou in he'd just bring Yami Bakura and the gore scale would go up significantly. Not that I have anything against the cute little Brit though. He's so adorable! I know he's not supposed to have a British accent in the real version, but it suits him so well!

Rinaidran Warrior – Its ok, we understand not being able to review for a chapter or two. Studying takes up our time too… *sigh* more than I'd like though Lena's just doing real work this semester. Torturing Seto is a blast! Its not that I dislike him or anything, and Lena's a die-hard Kaiba fangirl, but the guy just glares instead of screams and it's just great. *g* The prideful ones are always a barrel of laughs. Thanks for coming back, even if you do have a lot of work!

JennyRogue – Yikes, Joey/Croquet would be scary as hell! I- I can't even imagine it! *smacks her own head into a brick wall as well*

Chibi Arwen – Well sorry we didn't write as much as you'd expected, though to us it seemed pretty darn long and no shorter than the other chapters by any means. But I digress, we're glad you liked _The Shining *g* but we're not promising anything! HAHAHAHAAA!!! See? Aren't we evil? *laughs manically* You'll just have to keep reading to find out what happens. C'mon, don't you trust us? *eg*_

mistress-knowledgetree9 – Aww, thanks so much! Lena really does appreciate it; though don't forget this story is posted in two places. I wish Lena could get more attention on her site, but yeah, only 33 reviews over there.  It is posted on Anime Crossovers after all, and let's face it, not many people wander around over there. Poor dear, but we share reviews the best we can so it's ok. *g* Thanks for dropping by! We love new readers!

WHEW! My fingers are all achy now! *wrings hands* But the pain is worthwhile for our readers – we love the attention we get from all of you, thanks so much! Can you believe we're on Chapter 22? Neither can we, it's a good feeling! You're reviews keep this story going as much as we do – thank you so much! We hope you enjoy this chapter. It's beginning to get more violent, but we think that sometimes violence is necessary to get across the truth in any story. Thanks for sticking with us, we hope you continue to do so. Don't forget to review!

--Lena & Kabuki

********

Chapter 22:

It took a few moments, but Croquet managed to clear the path of snow that led to the grand entrance of the Overlook Hotel.  As he pulled open one of the massive double doors, Joey stood behind him trembling, his entire body shaking uncontrollably as the comparative brightness of the inner chamber greeted them. Croquet lifted the boy gruffly, carrying him over the threshold and into the warmth of the lobby like the beginning of some demented honeymoon. Joey wiped tears from his eyes with frozen fingers, the cold having beaten out any shred of pride.  Without the eerie sound of the howling wind outside, the chattering of the poor boy's teeth seemed deafening. It was hard to believe that he'd stood in the same doorway only a few hours ago with Yugi and Tea cracking jokes and carrying firewood inside in preparation for the storm. If only he'd listened to the two of them and delayed the trimming of those damned killer bushes until the morning.  The pain in his back throbbed like mad, his face was bruised and his nose was bleeding from the impact with the hard icy snow – but for some reason all he could think about was warmth. 

"Come on now, Wheeler," the blond duelist popsicle wasn't sure if his hearing was off, but it sounded like Croquet's voice was tinged with kindness as he set the younger man on his feet; but Joey figured that he was probably somewhat delirious.  The duelist felt a slight nudge in his back that urged him forward as the normally stern bodyguard led him toward the dying fireplace.  Joey moved slowly, his joints thawing somewhat after escaping the harsh winds outside.  He sank slowly into one of the large cloth armchairs closest to the fire, his movements slow as though he'd gained thirty years.  He hugged his knees tight mindless of the melting snow that pooled on the parquet floor.

From behind him, Croquet hauled the massive door closed against the howling wind and then moved quickly to stir the embers of the fire.  The flame had completely died, and the unnaturally calm bodyguard began piling up the logs Tea and Yugi had brought in merely hours before.  He was worried that Wheeler had acquired hypothermia from his long exposure to the cold, and dearly wanted to examine the outer extremities for frostbite.  He doubted that so much blood loss would help the situation, of course, and planned to remedy that as soon as he could get to the kitchen.  He couldn't help but think about Pegasus, though, outside perhaps lost and blind in the snow as he searched aimlessly for the Overlook.  He wondered if he was making the right decision by leaving the relatively young adventurer on his own, but then he scrutinized Joey's condition again.  The boy's vacant eyes gleamed back at the starting fire, his pallor a deathly white and his lips a slight shade of blue beneath the clump of frozen blood.  The bodyguard stood with a grunting sigh, moving with determined strides toward the kitchen.  He'd almost reached the darkened hall when Joey's rasping cry broke the thin silence of the lobby.  Croquet frowned as he listened to the boy's dry voice, like a rake pulled over concrete.

"Where are you goin'?"

Croquet turned slowly, his eyes wide in confusion as he stared at the trembling boy.  "To get matches," he licked his chapped lips slowly.  "They're in the kitchen."

"No…" Joey made to stand but collapsed again helplessly against the chair again as a fit of coughing struck him.  Croquet winced slightly, his hands rising as he considered going to the boy's aid, but then Joey found the ability to speak once more.  "You can't… go in there," he made a last choking gag.  "That's where Mokuba got hurt.  The… the guy might still be around, we weren't sure what happened…"

Croquet's eyes became slits, "What guy?" He sneered as the blond hunched over with his head between his knees in exhaustion.

"I don't know.  He went after Mokuba when Kaiba 'n I were fightin' outside."

"You two were fighting?  Did you forget, Wheeler, that you were brought here to clean, not to bicker like goddamned children?"

"I know!" Joey sobbed, cuddling his weary head in his hands.  Croquet blinked, curbing the sharp tongue that wanted to lash out at one of the duelists that had succeeded in Pegasus' tournament where his master had failed.  He'd never thought it was right that the boy had obtained so much of the prize money even though he'd merely earned second place.  The charity of Yugi Moto made Croquet both suspicious and annoyed, but then it really wasn't any of his business when it came down to it.

"Well… how do you expect me to get this fire going?" Croquet's voice was clipped as his temper grew thin.  He understood that the boy had been through a lot, he'd seen how young people reacted to unexpectedly dangerous situations; however, after being in the military after having to bury so many of his closest comrades, Croquet had no choice but to reign in his pity and remorse. This was no time for emotional baggage, already the hotel had become something of a war zone; he had to think quickly if he planned to get everybody out of this accursed place alive.  He understood what Joey was going through, hell knows he'd seen more death and destruction in his younger years than he wished to remember.  At the same time, however, he knew his role as bodyguard and protector, and the longer this boy delayed his actions, the closer Pegasus and the others might be to death.  He crossed his arms and glared at the shaggy blond head in irritation.

"We brought some matches out earlier," Joey nodded to one of the end tables. "They should still be there, unless some goddamned ghost moved 'em." Croquet moved to fetch the matches as Joey grew silent, his breath coming in ragged rhythms that made Croquet consider pneumonia.

Croquet lit the dry timber, the flames devouring the wood in a great blaze of heat and light.  To be honest, the gruff man didn't know what to say to the boy.  It seemed as though Mr. Wheeler was not only mentally fatigued but his body looked ready to collapse.  He shrugged out of his giant orange parka, and dropped the sopping garment to the ground next to the fireplace to dry.  "Is there a first aid kit?"  
  


"Huh?" Joey's eyes were glassy with unshed tears as he stared up into Croquet's dark eyes and wiped his ruby nose with the back of one trembling hand.

"The first aid kit."  It had been a long time since Croquet had seen anyone this emotionally upset.  Being employed by Pegasus Crawford, he was used to dealing with high-class idiots, but the raw emotion he saw in Joey Wheeler's face took him back to times before his employment with the Crawford family.  He reasoned with a small grunt that he hadn't seen anyone this upset since the death of the Lady Cecelia.

"I don't know!  I don't care!" Joey spat out, his voice nearly breaking into another coughing fit.  "What the hell would I want with a goddamned first aid kit?!  I just got attacked by bushes, man, what the hell would I know about it?"

Croquet sighed.  If this was any indication of how this night was going to be, the bodyguard wondered if it had been a good idea to allow Pegasus to come.  These children were too soft for their own good, and especially for the intense environment they were trapped in now.  If he'd had his way, this would have been a solo job.  In fact, he was against the idea of the kids coming to this cursed place from the beginning.

A great crash suddenly echoed through the lobby with enough ferocity that Joey jumped to his feet without thinking.  His nerves were so frazzled that he'd thought to do little else as his bloodshot eyes darted around the room.  It took all of the blond duelist's effort to keep his feet rooted to the floor and not run for his life again as his overactive imagination saw the shadows of hedge monsters in every corner of the room.

"What the hell was that?" Joey yelped in surprise.

"Shut up, Wheeler!" Croquet hissed, drawing his trusty .45 magnum from his belt and moving closer toward the source of the continuous racket.  The closer he got, the more it sounded like some crazy psycho bashing in the hood of a car.

"Hey, look out, Croquet.  That's where the stairs fell and – "

"Quiet!" Croquet felt the hair stand on the back of his neck as he heard Joey's rattled breathing behind him, but at least the boy had fallen silent enough that he could focus on his mission.  If memory served him correctly, he was nearing the staircase.  Pegasus had told him many times that the door at the back of the stairway led to the basement – perhaps that's where the perpetrator had been hiding all along.  Stupid kids, didn't know where to look.  Lives were in danger – most importantly Master Pegasus' life, what were these kids thinking?  The sooner this night was over the better.

Then the smashing noise stopped, as suddenly as it had started.  Croquet felt the breath hilt in his throat as an ominous feeling of dread settled over him.  A creepy, superstitious feeling came over him, completely alien to the hardened man.  He felt as though he should run, as though he needed to flee as quickly as possible, but he was determined to stay for Pegasus' sake if nothing else.  Let the hotel be damned.

The movements were so fast that Croquet didn't have time to get off a shot.  Suddenly a white form darted in front of him, pale and bloody like some kind of demented haunt.  The scent that accompanied it was of dust and long dead corpses left to rot in a hot furnace.  Croquet was caught completely by surprise as a shiny metal object arced through the air to collide with a gruesome thwack into the side of his head near his right temple.  A flaming pain bloomed before his eyes as his body slowly grew numb.  He vaguely realized he was falling as a thick blackness enveloped his vision, Croquet was rather reminded of the time Pegasus had locked him in the Shadow Realm.  In the bleary distance he heard Joey cry out, and he realized with a sinking heart that this would be the second time in his life that for all his preparations he would still fail to protect his charge.

*****

Mokuba and Duke were panting as Tea shook her head, her voice breathy. "What was that? Why was a man in a dog suit outside the door?" The sound of mad laughter and scratching echoed throughout the room as the assailant tried desperately to reach his cornered prey. "What's he doing? Is he crazy?"

Duke sighed. "Surely you thought that guy with the gun upstairs was a little off his rocker, Tea.  Besides, this wacko did the same thing to Tristan and me earlier today."

"Well how'd you get rid of him last time?"

"We didn't! Kaiba showed up and scared him away."

Tea yelped in panic as another loud bark of laughter echoed down the hallway, almost seeming to enter through the cracks of the tiny, now almost claustrophobic room.  "What are we gonna do?  Guys, we can't just stand here gaping at the door.  The longer we wait, the worse off Yugi might be.  We have to find him!  He needs us, he could be dying, Tristan!"

"Well what do you want me to do?" Tristan scoffed, shoving his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. "There's nothing I can do from here!"

"Oh my God!  Joey!  Tristan, he's still outside trimming hedge animals!"

"Joey?" Tristan ran to the window, attempting to see through the thrashing blizzard outside, but all he saw was a white cloud.  "Dammit, Joey.  Why do you always get into so much trouble?"

"I'm so sorry, Tristan!  Yugi and I tried to stop him, but he said he'd meet us on the third floor!  You don't think he's…"

"No, Tea.  Don't go there.  Like I said, we can't do anything from up here." Tristan shook his head in annoyance as he stepped away from the windowsill.  The dogman howled again in glee, and Tristan felt his temper rising.  "What do you want me to do, Tea? Want me to ask him to leave?  I don't think he'll listen, do you?"

"But what about Yugi and Joey?!"  Tea practically shrieked in the biker's face, and Duke winced at the banshee wail.

"Geez, Tea!  I don't know which is worse – you or the Dogman!"

Mokuba squeezed his eyes shut as the crazed laughter jangled outside the door. "He's trying to keep us busy. He'll hold us here until the hotel gets what it wants." He lowered his head, allowing his mind to dart about the hotel like a remote controlled airplane, pushing his mental abilities as hard as he could.  "They're after Seto now, I know it!  I don't care how much danger Yugi's in, we've got to help Seto first!  He's in a lot more danger!"

Duke let out a sigh of relief, "Whew!  At least the Overlook doesn't want anything from us!"

Tristan smacked him in the head.  "Yeah, that means if we die, it doesn't matter you dimwit!"

"Mokuba," Tea stared at the boy in a strange mixture of confusion and shock.  "What are you talking about?  How do you know this hotel wants anything?"

"Well how do you explain the things you saw upstairs, Tea?  Obviously, it was frightening enough to make you scale the walls outside!  Don't you think this hotel has some kind of evil intent for us?  Like, a plan?"

Tea shook her head, "You're right, Mokuba.  I just… I just want to find Yugi.  I don't want him to be hurt, what if he needs me?"

Mokuba took hold of Tea's hand, clasping it firmly with his small fingers, "We can't help him right now, Tea.  I'm sorry, but even I can't find him.  We can't go outside to look because the blizzard's too bad.  I'm afraid Yugi has no choice but to figure it out on his own."

Tea's eyes grew wide at Mokuba's words, "How can you say that?  After all Yugi's done for you and your brother, you would just leave him to die?"  Mokuba's chocolate eyes welled up with tears, and slowly he slid his fingers out of her grasp, moving away from her dejectedly.

The dogman howled, the unearthly sound seeming to seep from the cracks of each grain of wood in the room as the beastly creature continued his assault, physically throwing his body against the door, splintering the wood a little more with each thrust. Tea shook her head, her hands clutching at her ears as fresh, warm tears streamed down her cheeks. "Well we can't just sit here!"

"No," Tristan's eyes grew hard as steel. "For once, you're right Tea.  We can't sit here and panic – if Mokuba's right, that's what this place wants.  Even if Yugi's dead, he wouldn't want us to just give up."  The stern biker gave out a small mirthless laugh, his shoulders shaking slightly.  "Yugi would want us to get out of here with our lives.  He'd want us to win, that guy's the best man I ever knew – better than I could ever hope to be.  We won't disrespect him by cowering here and waiting for our deaths.  We have to keep focused, we have to keep moving, the sooner the better." He stood apart from the group, cracking his knuckles slowly as he leveled a penetrating stare at the door. 

Duke gave him a disbelieving look. "I hope you're not planning what I think you're planning.  Are you crazy?  Do you really think Yugi would want you to sacrifice yourself for us?  Put this macho bullshit aside, man.  You're being ridiculous!"

"Well, we never tried fighting back the last time, remember Duke?  I'm tired of running from him, Duke! We've been running from this hotel this entire weekend, but at the same time, we've been forced to stay.  We've got to make a stand and I refuse to hide from a stupid knucklehead in a costume. I've had it with this coward's ways."

"Tristan," Tea pleaded, her eyes wide as she grabbed his elbow desperately.  "You can't just hit anything that scares you!  That guy is not human, you can't hurt him and you can't intimidate him.  He doesn't care!"

"Joey would understand," Tristan's fiery eyes moved from Tea to Duke.  "If my best buddy were here he wouldn't question me.  He'd back me all the way – that's what friends do, Duke.  They back you, even if the odds are against you."  Duke met his gaze with equal determination.

"Tristan, it's okay to be scared of him," Tea's voice was soft.

"I'm not scared of him!" Tristan pulled away from her slim fingers.  He turned quickly to find Duke still glaring at him with a seething verdant stare hot enough to sear Tristan's soul.

"Not scared of him?  What was that big speech you gave me back there?  You know, where you told me to face my fears?  Was that a load of bullshit, man?  Were you just trying to use me to show off to Kaiba?"

"Duke, this has nothing to do with that!  Stop screwing around.  I'm not trying to use you, Kaiba's not behind this, and Mokuba's not faking his wounds.  Grow up, Duke!  I'm sick of dealing with your crap today!"

Duke shook his head, idling flipping a strand of ebony hair behind an ear. "You've completely lost your mind if you think that going out there will help anything.  You think I need to grow up?  At least I don't act like a schoolyard bully."

"What, and you've got a better idea Mr. Pansy? Yugi and Joey need us! If this hotel thinks it can keep me from helping my two friends, it's got another thing coming."

"Well, sorry, Tristan, but your hard-headed ways aren't helping.  You're full of crap if you think I'm going to let you go out there."  Duke crossed his arms and moved to barricade the door with his body.  "You wanna let that crack-head inside?  You've got to go through me."

"You've all lost it!  Is anyone here sane at all?" Tea sobbed, her eyes wide as she watched the wood of the door splinter again at the hinges. "You're both going to get us all killed with this arguing!  We've got to work together!"

"Oh shut up, Tea!" Tristan snapped.

Tea's brows furrowed in utter despair and she turned away.  Mokuba glared at Tristan, suddenly protective of his friend.  "Watch what you're saying, Tristan.  Don't let this place get to you, it'll eat you alive."

Tristan gave the bushy headed boy a heated glance as if in warning before he returned his attention to Duke.  "Really, Duke, I could flatten you in an instant!"

Duke wiped his mouth with the back of his arm, a smile spreading on his lips.  "Well I guess you've got no other choice, tough guy.  And if you're crazy enough to go through me, then maybe you deserve being ripped to shreds by that thing.  Hell, you sit and insult the poor lady when she's clearly not in the mood to deal with you.  Now, I'm pissed."

Tea blinked at Duke, her face stained with tears.  She tried to smile but the thought of Yugi and Joey outside banished any hope of happiness.  If either of them were dead, she would never forgive herself.

The biker stared at his unexpected rival in confusion, "What are you talking about?  I hope you're not trying to impress Tea – she won't go to bed with you." Tristan smirked and his expression was uncharacteristically hollow.

"You gave me that long dramatic friendship speech earlier, right?"  Duke's eyes were moistened with tears, "Well, maybe I want to test this out.  As your friend, it's my job to keep you safe from your own stupidity. But if you're so damned determined to go out there and get killed that you'd go through me, well then maybe you and the Dogman deserve each other.  Hell, maybe you and this Hotel might be happy together, I couldn't be friends with someone who would willingly enjoy this place." 

Tristan threw up his arms. "Look, we have to do something, Duke! There's no point in throwing insults around."  Tea and Duke exchanged frustrated glances as Tristan continued, "I don't wanna go through you. I don't wanna hurt you.  But if it means saving our lives then I'll do what I have to do."

"Then come on, tough guy! Show me how little your bullshit words are worth!" The two boys leveled glares at each other, their stares so powerful that the air seemed to crackle with electricity. Tea stood back from the pair, amazed and a little afraid. She didn't quite know how to handle the situation, and even though she was used to these two fighting over Serenity's affections, now they stood ready to rip each other apart. "Tristan, Duke, please don't fight! We can't help our friends if we don't rely on our friendship to –"

"Friendship?" Duke uttered a humorless bark of laughter, his eyes never leaving Tristan's face. "What good is that when assholes like Tristan here are so intent on beating up his friends? That's some tough love if you ask me. You wanna fight that thing, but what if you lose, Tristan? I don't think the two of us together -- _even if I decided to help you out – could beat that guy down. Are you gonna be responsible for what happens to Mokuba and Tea afterwards?  All in all, it was our responsibility to look after Mokuba, wasn't it?"_

"Well what do you think we should do then?"

Duke sighed in utter frustration. "I don't know you lumbering idiot!"

"Guys please …"

The voices were raised in fury, the threesome arguing and pleading interchangeably. It was a cacophony that only a madman would be proud of, and from his seat on the bed Mokuba sighed and cradled his head in his hands. He didn't understand them, not at all. They all wanted to keep each other safe, but Mokuba had never dreamed there could be so many options for solving one problem. He opened his mind again, trying his best to drown out the endless bickering and attempted to contact his brother. His mind darted about easily enough, but eventually he brushed against the Dogman's thoughts.  Mokuba's eyes flew wide, a crease forming between his brows as he came to the uneasy realization that the creature's mind was empty.  Utterly empty.  Was that what the thoughts of a ghost were then?  Nothingness?  An unnatural shudder shook the small boy's tiny body as he tried with newly found panic to locate his brother. He must be downstairs the boy thought, but when he tried once again to slip into the lower levels –

Nothing. 

Mokuba's face scrunched up in confusion as he tried once again, but this time he suddenly had a giant image of a stone wall.  Very old and somewhat decrepit, but the age-old architecture stood firm against the battering ram of his mind.  It was impenetrable.  The hotel was blocking him off, keeping him separated from his big brother. The boy's lower lip trembled as the sudden sinking feeling entered his mind that it may be too late for his brother. "Seto…" He blinked, shaking his head. There had to be another way. He looked toward the trio and watched their argument for a moment unmoved before once again he allowed a thin thread of his consciousness to slide like silk from his mind and move about the hotel, this time directed outside. Maybe he could at least find Yugi.  Maybe the infamous King of Duels would be able to help him like he had countless times in the past… if he were still alive…

::Mokuba?::

The voice was vaguely familiar, and the boy nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise as he realized who he was talking to. ::Pegasus??:: The two telepaths sent their energies back and forth, like two computers talking to each other at unbelievable connection speeds.  Pegasus' thoughts were slower to form unlike Mokuba's, and the boy very readily filled up the Creator's mind with his anxious thoughts. ::You really came!  I'm so happy to hear from you.  I thought you wouldn't come, or that the hotel had gotten you, or that you simply didn't care, or…::

::Of course I did. But there's no time for this, Mokuba. What's going on?::

The boy grinned from ear to ear. He'd never been so happy to hear from Peagsus in his whole life. Eagerly he began to relate the experiences and fears of the past two days, a huge montage of information filtered through a child's colorful understanding of the world. It was a good thing Pegasus was rather child-like in his own mindset, or else the boy's dramatic descriptions might have made it even more difficult to understand.  In a great burst of energy; however, Pegasus abruptly cut off the steady stream of information with something like a mental gasp for air. ::I don't care about that, stop it! I can't think! Don't you have any tact?::

Mokuba tentatively reeled in his thoughts in confusion.  What in the world was Pegasus' problem?  Hadn't he come to save them?  Pegasus had showed him how to do this to begin with, why was he so slow about it?  ::What's wrong?  What'd I do?  I just learned how to do this today! Geez, give me a break.::

::Well I'm rather lost in the middle of a blizzard, Mokuba-boy, what do you expect me to do? Just hold off a little bit longer on all that information if you would until I can get to someplace warm. Keep your mind receptive, I'll head towards your mind and pinpoint your exact location.::

::You mean, like a tracking device?  Or like sonar?:: Pegasus had to smile at the boy's overwhelming enthusiasm.  Despite his sometimes cruel persona, Pegasus really did have a soft spot for energetic kids.  Hell, he still was one.

::Uh, yes.  Like a tracking device, if you prefer to think of it like that…::

::But… no, wait, you can't come!  Not just yet at least!::

Pegasus groaned, his irritation growing more obvious as the conversation continued. Mokuba could sense the aching body and fearful mind that held an unmistakable undercurrent of mute panic.  ::Why, Mokuba-boy, are you planning a surprise party?::

Mokuba was about to say more when an image flared in his mind of a bone-chilling face – no not a face, more like a skull, grinning from ear to ear in a deformed smile that made his stomach turn.  His perception was pulled backwards slowly as the skull-like face emerged upon shoulders which connected to a torso and legs.  It resembled a small boy, covered in a moldy fur coat, a blue knit hat clutched tightly on his head.  He held a dead and decaying carcass of a cat in his right hand, as though in sick offering.  His voice hit Mokuba's mind like rolling thunder, but it never reached his ears.  "Come play with me, Mokuba. Please come play…"

The Dogman's face then appeared, like a shadowy nightmare far worse than that of the dead boy.  His masked face leered over him as drool slid down the rubber fangs.  Then more shadows appeared behind him, all giants that seemed to tower over Mokuba.  Among them a bloated grinning woman dripping green water and flanking her were the eyeless, skinless wraithlike forms endlessly writhing on meat hooks. The ghastly montage washed forward in wave upon wave of cruelty and madness, and as the boy recoiled, the laughter lowered and became more familiar, singling in on one voice.  It was a terribly familiar voice that laughed and laughed with insane abandon, the creature's angry footsteps echoing about the empty hallways of the Overlook Hotel. Mokuba cringed; he knew he had no choice but to cut his telepathic connection short. The hotel was onto him, and now it knew that Pegasus was not only on his way, but that he was lost and cold, possibly abandoned to the fierce storm outside.  If the Overlook had its way, Pegasus would never reach the hotel alive.  But worse than that… Mokuba swallowed hard and his eyes filled with tears. 

The group was still arguing, but Mokuba broke their debate with his low voice. "There's no need to fuss anymore, guys. The Dogman's gone, didn't you notice?"

The threesome stared at the boy, and then Tea responded. "You know, he's right! I can't believe how stupid we are!"

Tristan nodded, shoving Duke aside to try the handle. "Well that means we can finally get out of here and find out what's going on!"

Mokuba shook his head. "The hotel wouldn't let us out unless it was finished." He swallowed hard as he looked up at the other students with eyes moist and glassy. "It has my brother.  And we're too late to save him."

Silence filled the room before Mokuba continued.

"We're all doomed."


	23. Joey's Dilemma and Gold in the Snow

Well, we've come back with a new chapter 23 to add to this ever-winding fiction.  ^_^  (Wow, has it really been 23 chapters??) Anyway, this chapter's extra long to give that yes-we're-back feeling, so we hope you enjoy! By the way, we've become rather spontaneous updaters. We're trying not to sacrifice quality for a quick fix, and we're sorry if this bothers any readers. This story has no intention of becoming dead in the water, so to speak, but we must have time to perfect and plan, as well as manage all our real life responsibilities. Thanks for holding on and reading, we always appreciate everything you say. 

But first, of course, are the reviewers' responses:

General Dredge: Greater and greater, eh?  My, but flattery will get you everywhere!  Yeah, everybody in this hotel is getting beaten up, aren't they?  Hopefully there will be some light at the end of this long, dark tunnel.

Shadow's Girl12: Yup, I think Kabuki and I both entirely agree with that sentiment: horror fics just before bed do not mix!

Raven110: Yami?  *looks around* What Yami?  *eg* Don't worry, the King of Games will hopefully make an appearance soon, if he hasn't already passed into the afterlife *maniacal laughter* 

Chibi Angelic Slayer: They certainly are all doomed, but if everybody claps their hands together, maybe they'll be alright. ;-)

Elli the Ghostie: You think WD is better than The Shining?  *tears come to eyes* Oh, thankies! Don't say that around Mr. Stephen King, though, he'd probably come and hack us up himself.  You know, competition and all…

Lily22: Nope, we never write cliffies. We're just plain straightforward writers. *g* And Pegasus did guess right, don't you think? Sure Mokuba's not planning the party, but there sure are a lot of surprises. ;-)

Saisaishi: Ah, Yugi's just practicing sky diving outside the Overlook.  Well, Yami was tempted out of the safety of his Puzzle, that's why he couldn't run back inside at trouble.  Besides, he wanted to help Yugi and he's not about to whimp out.  He could've found some ghostly harem girls to keep him company, you never know!  What's a millennia-old pharaoh to do?

Angelkohaku: Ouch, that crowbar hurts! *rubs head thoughtfully* Well, all we did was make Kaiba angry a bit, that's not too bad, is it?  Not too different from his usual grouchy self, I must say.  Yeah, Mokuba tends to say some pretty freaky things sometimes.  I guess he's just a morbid little kid to Kabuki and me, we think he's cute that way. ^_^ We'll try to show mercy to Kaiba, maybe we'll make his death quick. *eg*

Excel9732: We're glad to see a new reviewer, hopefully our delay in updating hasn't turned you off to this fic too much. Well, Kabuki and I aren't making any promises on who's gonna live or die, because we're just sadistic college students who write as the mood strikes us.  Lol! Thank you so much for the kind words!  You're really brave to be willing to sacrifice Kaiba, though, I don't know if I could make that promise.  @.@

Lil' Washu7: I hope everyone's okay too, guess you'll just have to read to find out! Remember, it's always darkest before dawn… but sometimes dawn never comes!

Mokuba Obsessie: A Mokuba fan! *cheer* Oh, the little tykes growing on us more and more.  Especially after watching the Noa arc (no pun intended). *clutches imported DVDs close to chest*  Miiiiinneeee….  Have you finished reading The Shining yet? Hope you continue liking him in this story, especially with Danny's role.

Spirit of the Ring: Such an enthusiastic review!  Glad you like our story so much! :-)

Evilcourtney: See Seto again?  Hm, is that alive or dead?  You really liked the meathook creatures (very apt title, by the way)?  These disturbing little guys just kinda show up in this fic somehow, don't know how they get there.  Better than JK Rowling? Thank you so much!

Leland Lancaster: Don't worry, no biggie about not being able to review the last chapter.  We're sorry we couldn't post faster. :-(  Heehee, there's plenty of Pegasus and Moki to come, don't worry!

Gatochu: Oh, Kabuki and I totally understand school taking up too much time. Hope the suspense stays up to par, we'll work extra hard in the future to produce gut-wrenching scenes. :-)

Jherrus: Hehehe… you know, you're probably the only reviewer who thinks Kaiba should die, and we so appreciate your enthusiasm. The Inferno is one of the best tales ever written, and well, the Overlook has something in common with it we think. The roque mallet… ah, such fond memories! You know, we debated the weapon for some time. Kubrick did a great job with the bat and the axe, but the roque mallet is such fun. It really says something about the hotel itself. We're trying to do something similar, to choose weapons that reflect the environment while doing damage. You'll see what we mean.

BlackHoleSun: Well, nothing's really final in the Overlook.  You never know what's going to pop up in this house of fun.  Don't freak out just yet, this gang's got a loooong way to go. *eg*

Woodelf193: Aw, Croquet will hopefully find some way to stay safe.  Our advice: don't read Weekend Detention in horror-prone environments. ^_^

Silet Observer: Heehee, isn't Sea Horse a funny name? Lol!  Don't worry, nothing is final at the Overlook. Even death is only skin-deep.

SW: Well, we aren't expecting it to be can evil cliff hanger unfinished fic.  Hope you enjoy this latest update! ^_^  Hey, it's the Overlook, it's got to be 'dead in the water' sometimes, right? Lol Well, this didn't come in time for Christmas or New Years, but hopefully you'll enjoy it if you live in the US and have this lovely 3-day weekend.

Masked Reviewer: Two times in a row?  You must really have enjoyed this fic!  *blushes profusely* We're really amazed you like this story so much – it's just a past time hobby for the two of us. :-)

Queen-Of-Demon-Dragons: Back from the grave? Did you visit the Overlook while you were gone? *s* Don't worry, we're continuing as fast as we can. Don't bring out the evil egg-tossers, please??

Destiny's Dragon: Don't worry, we're writing! Horror is our specialty!

Well, that's the last of the reviews.  Hope you enjoy this latest update!  And please remember to leave these hungry writers some feedback.  ^_^

Love, Blood, and Gore

Kabuki & Lena

********** 

Chapter 23:

Joey backed away on shaky legs, his mind reeling from the brutality of what he'd just seen. Croquet had been laid out, his body crumpled to the ground with as little movement as a rag doll, the wound on the side of his head already bleeding freely. The blond boy fought to steady his spaghetti legs, he knew he had to pay attention. Something was attacking Croquet - he couldn't just black out after how nice the guy had been, saving him from the massive rabid hedges outside. The person who'd done it stood like an ominous shadow just beyond the thin shred of light emanating from the fire.  The man held in his hands some long object that seemed wider at the end nearest the floor. _The murder weapon_, Joey thought before he shook his head in a failed attempt to clear the foggy haze that refused to leave him.  Croquet couldn't be dead.  The blow was hard, if Joey was any judge, but the muscular bodyguard couldn't have been killed that easily.  Croquet was badly injured and suddenly Joey wondered exactly how old the man must be.  His eyes darted down to the collapsed heap at his feet, the dim gleam of the pool of blood growing slightly by the grey hair.  Forty?  Fifty?  Could a fifty year old man survive a hit like that?  A cold fear clutched Joey's heart as his eyes grew wide.  Either way, Joey had been in enough fights to know when to mend wounds.  There was no way to be certain of Croquet's condition until he first dealt with the attacker.

Joey steeled himself.  If he was about to engage in a fight for his life, a dizzy spell could leave him just as vulnerable as the middle-aged man now sprawled upon the parquet floor. He glanced around furtively for a weapon, anything that could help him ward away his attacker, but nothing presented itself unless he was willing to heft one of the antique wooden chairs.  He was still far too weak. There was the poker near the hearth, however, and Joey eyed it perhaps too hopefully. He'd almost bashed Tea and Yugi with that same weapon earlier that night. He knew the weight of the thin iron tool, and though his whole body felt like it'd been made into a jell-o mold, he knew that he could summon the strength to lift it and perhaps scare the attacker away.  He might even be able to get a hit in if he kept focused long enough. 

The shadowy figure stepped forward, the hollow sound of heavy boots clunking upon the wooden floor, and Joey visibly jumped as the sound rattled his already shaky nerves. He was wasting time with thoughts, he'd have to move fast to grab the poker before his shadowy assailant could make his move.  He grit his teeth, already tasting the way his muscles would scream at the sudden movement. 

"Where do you think you're going, mutt?"

Joey paused in mid leap, his bloodshot eyes turning wide at the familiar voice. He knew that voice; this was no stranger that stood before him, no ghostly assailant, but a person of skin and bone - and a student of Domino High. The heeled boots, the height of the man, the way he rested the weapon in his hands, and that damn cocky voice.  It could only be one person. "Kaiba?!"

The low laughter that slithered toward him made Joey shudder. "I'd hoped you would recognize your master, pup! It's very obedient of you to pay attention when I speak, and beg when I say so."

"What the hell's wrong with you Kaiba?! Why'd you bash Croquet with a … whatever you've got?"

"Hn, you mean this?" Kaiba lifted the snow shovel with a gleam in his icy blue eyes and chuckled, a small splatter of blood gleaming on the metal blade. "He shouldn't be snooping around where he isn't wanted, mutt, and neither should you.  Not that I mean to interrupt your plans.  Go ahead - I'm curious to see how fast a blundering idiot can move when the pressure's on." Kaiba rested the large shovel on his shoulder like a bayonet.

Joey shifted his gaze to the poker and then back to Kaiba again, realizing with a sinking feeling that he'd never heard the CEO laugh so much in all his life. "The guy just helped me outta a bad situation there, buddy. He's on our side!"

"Really? Hn, that comes as no surprise. But tell me, exactly which side are you on -- mine … or Pegasus'?"

 "Whoa, what d'ya mean?"

Kaiba chuckled again. "My side.  You know, the right side.  Stupid little mutt, do I have to explain everything?  Or are you just playing dumb with me?"  Kaiba's maniacal smile sent shivers down Joey's spine.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about!  You just pummeled Croquet!  For all we know, the guy might be dead!  A fist fight's one thing, but using weapons like that? Kaiba, you could go to jail!"  Joey took a step back, moving slowly toward the poker that he kept within his peripheral vision.

"I think we're beyond their jurisdiction.  Don't you, pup?"

With that, Kaiba charged forward, his eyes glinting like hot coals in the blazing firelight. Joey recognized something he'd never seen before in the azure depths, something primal enough to strike a chord of terror despite his weary mind. There was no way he could know what the Overlook was doing to Kaiba, how it was twisting him, forcing him to do its bidding through an elaborate show of deceit, drawing on his own inherent distrust to forge his mind into a mad beast capable of murder on a beautifully grand scale.

Joey had no time to consider the reasoning of his tormentor. Seto Kaiba reminded him of a raging bull the way he rushed him, the style completely unlike the torrential beating he'd received earlier.  Kaiba usually didn't use strength as much as speed in a head on battle, but this time he seemed like an entirely different person, charging with hardly any forethought.  Joey had an instant to consider their physical differences, weighing his opponent like a well-trained sniper.  He knew his own strengths and weaknesses; he couldn't shake off the remaining chill from outside, the numerous cuts and bruises that pocked his body like a patchwork quilt.  Kaiba on the other hand was lean and long-legged, well-toned and fueled by rage.  Though both boys were almost equally wounded and obviously exhausted, Kaiba seemed oblivious to his injuries while Joey felt his all too keenly.  The blond knew in an instant that he was outmatched. There was no other choice but to lunge, gritting his teeth against the streak of pain that flared.  He grasped the poker from its resting place near the hearth with frosty fingers as he prepared to do battle to the death. His breath came in shuddering gasps, the poker wavering dangerously as the firelight flared with the passing of a heat-licked log, the shadows throwing the clash of wills on the wall, making the two opponents seem like giants.

Joey lunged forward with the expertise of a street thug, handling the poker more like a dagger as he aimed for his opponent's midsection.  Kaiba didn't pause for an instant, holding the giant snow shovel high over his head like a gruesome trophy, leaving his body open for impact.  If Joey struck fast enough, he could finish Kaiba once and for all.  No more dog insults, no more of his snide attacks, no more of his damn cocky attitude.  Kaiba rose up to deal the debilitating blow while unwittingly exposing himself, the firelight unveiled his face and Joey felt the breath catch in his throat.  He would never have thought of himself as a very good acquaintance to Seto Kaiba, nor as a professional on how the businessman kept himself, but the gruesome visage that he beheld made Joey stop in his tracks.  Kaiba's stern blue eyes had deep circles beneath their gleam, numerous scratched littered the man's face like a war zone.  Evidence of a massive head injury still remained as a thick stream of dried blood on one side of his face.  As much hatred as he held for Kaiba, he couldn't help but pity the man that stood before him.  It would be so easy, but Joey simply couldn't commit murder, especially not on a man that wasn't in his right mind.

Relying on his battle instincts, Joey crouched to the ground and rolled onto his shoulder to avoid the devastating blow that thundered throughout the foyer as the snow shovel hit the solid wood floor.  The blond was certainly glad he had avoided that.  Joey got to his feet and spun around only to find the cold blue eyes facing him once more.  Never would he have anticipated the sudden way Kaiba recovered his footing and struck. Joey barely had time to register the pain in his hand before the poker clattered to the floor, the shovel held at eye level. The blond sank to his knees, his body too exhausted to pretend anymore. He looked down at his injured hand, a red patch forming that would later become a sizable bruise.  "Kaiba, why're you doin' this? This isn't like you, man, and I know better.  I'll be honest with ya, you look like shit.  I don't know what's happened to you in this place, but - "

The taller boy leered.  "Silence, pup!" Then he gestured with the shovel to Croquet's still form, a shadowed lump in the firelight. "Pick him up."

"What?  You gotta be kiddin' me!"

"Pick. Him. Up." 

The absence of emotion in the depths of his blue eyes made Joey scramble to obey as best he could. There was obviously no questioning Kaiba, and though Joey had no idea what could have caused such a snap, at the moment he didn't have much time to think on it. He kept his protests to himself and tried to grunt as little as possible as he attempted to lift the larger man to no avail.  His muscles screamed in pain, shaking in utter exhaustion as he dropped Croquet unceremoniously to the floor.  He felt so bad, hadn't the poor guy been through enough?  "Ugh, he's too heavy!"

"Then drag him, mutt!"

"Why can't you do it, man!?  You know, you're responsible for doin' this to him.  He could be walkin' at the moment - savin' us all a lot of trouble.  Didn't plan this out too well did you?"

Kaiba stared wordlessly, and for a split second Joey prepared to join Croquet on the floor like a couple of drive-by victims; however Kaiba merely chuckled to himself, his low tenor taking on an especially disturbing quality as it echoed within the vaulted ceiling of the lobby. "Do it for you, pup? I guess I could do it for you. Hell, I could even make the whole thing a lot easier." He smirked as he approached the worn blond duelist, and though Joey was no psychic, the feeling emanating from the cold-hearted bastard was stranger than normal … almost inhuman. It was sheer instinct that urged Joey to back away from the other boy, as though he had some incurable plague.

Kaiba hovered on the verge of the firelight like a pale wraith, partially illuminated by the thick shadows just beyond the scope of the hearth where Croquet lay. "I'll give you a hand, pup.  How about two?" He cocked his head to the side as though this was all a joke, and aimed the end of the shovel to one of Croquet's exposed wrists, his eyes glittering maliciously as he watched Joey blanch. "Which one do you want first?  The right or the left.  I've always been rather right-brained myself.  Besides, it'll make him easier to carry… just a few extra pieces that's all. First the hands, then the shoulder, then the head of course - that's ten pounds off.  I wouldn't want to burden you.  How's that, Wheeler? Will that help?"

"No!" Joey shook his head earnestly, "I'm tellin' ya the guy helped me out! Ya see I was in the snowstorm and the hedges came ta life and -"

Seto grinned like a madman, "And?"

Joey swallowed hard, he knew enough to keep his mouth shut, and he lowered his eyes reluctantly, mention of Pegasus now might send Kaiba into a blind rage.  He was bad enough to deal with now.  Kaiba didn't seem to recognize the bodyguard from Duelist Kingdom, and Joey reasoned that perhaps since Kaiba had been so intent on his brother, there hadn't been time to notice Pegasus' trusted security guard.  If he could keep Kaiba from realizing Pegasus was here, maybe the wacky bastard could come up with some kind of a plan.

The rules had changed drastically in their little game, and Joey was quick to realize there was no bantering allowed in a life or death situation. His only chance was to stall the guy and hopefully calm him down before anyone else got hurt. He thought of Tea and Yugi, probably still upstairs cleaning the third floor, and he knew that allowing Kaiba to go up there would be a mistake. Then he thought of Mokuba. Joey was never one to apologize for his mistakes - except to his closest friends.  The thought of having to suck up to Seto Kaiba just made Joey want to puke, but what about Mokuba?  What would happen if the kid ever saw his big brother like this? Even though it went against Joey's principles, he knew he had to keep Kaiba distracted as long as possible.  It was the only thing he could do, and he knew that if Yugi were in his place he would have more options.  He'd be able to talk some sense into Kaiba.  But his best friend wasn't here, and now more than ever Joey wished for his aid.  Joey wasn't exactly Kaiba's favorite person, but if he could maybe calm the guy down enough there might be a chance to peacefully sort things out … when Joey could get a good right cross in at the right time, that is.

With a smirk Kaiba lowered the shovel and shrugged. "Looks like dogs have bad memories.  Now drag him!"

Though he had serious reservations about obeying a lunatic, Joey moved to do as he'd been told. The first task was the gun - what should he do with it? He considered swiping it and shooting Kaiba, but he'd never been too keen with a firearm and his reflexes were already shot from the battle with the bushes outside. There was nothing he could do without Kaiba seeing, so he kicked the gun aside into the darkness of the collapsed stairs, hoping that somehow it would be too deep in the rubble for Kaiba to bother with. Joey didn't need Kaiba packing a gun, the guy was dangerous enough without it. When the towering figure made no comment, Joey grasped Croquet's limp and calloused hands in his own and began to drag him backwards slowly, grunting at each step. It felt as though his arms and back had been cut open, a grave possibility after the near mutilation he'd suffered outside, but the silent threat of the snow shovel kept Joey motivated. Every now and then he glanced at Seto Kaiba, his blue eyes unusually cold, like hard pebbles set into the marble paleness of his face. There was the usual snooty air about him, but something wasn't right. More than his actions, something in Kaiba's eyes made Joey want to give comfort somehow, despite the fact that the elder boy normally despised him. No amount of ridicule could compare to the strangely flaring madness located behind those glimmering blue orbs, and Joey began to regret all those taunts he'd so casually thrown at Kaiba in the past. Somehow he knew that Kaiba was not in control of his actions, his eyes betrayed it.

As Joey dragged the fallen bodyguard in the direction Kaiba had indicated, a sudden crunch beneath his feet broke the stillness. Curious despite the circumstances, Joey glanced down and was surprised to see pieces of metal, banged up so badly they looked like the remains of a shrapnel explosion. "What's all this stuff?"

"Nothing really. I put an end to an old problem.  Keep to your task, dog!"

Joey frowned. He didn't really want to drag poor old Croquet over the stuff. It looked pretty sharp, and even though Joey was dead tired, the bodyguard had rescued him. He'd helped to save his life, and a good deed was something the blond just couldn't ignore; but there really wasn't anything he could do. The longer he procrastinated, the more likely Kaiba was to put that snow shovel to his throat. The blade was wickedly sharp, made for breaking through ice to lift snow from a path. With enough force applied, the wide spade could be deadly if aimed at a particularly delicate area. The way Kaiba wielded the thing, Joey was beginning to think his Adam's apple had a target painted on it. "But where'd it all come from?"

Kaiba frowned. "I don't have time for you, mutt!  Get moving before I tire of you even more!"

There was little Joey could do but oblige, wincing as he began to drag Croquet through the debris. He tried to sweep the shards out of the way with one foot, but his body ached so much already and the dizziness was so extreme that the tactic was all but useless. His fingers were already numb from overexposure to the cold wind, and every movement of the aching joints made the pain flare up. It wasn't pleasant, but at least he knew his hands weren't frostbitten. With great difficulty he dragged the heavy body past the stairs and near the ominous shadowy door he knew led to the basement. His mind was still foggy, though, and he was too immersed in noticing for the first time how peaceful the old guy was when he wasn't grunting orders instead of realizing what Kaiba had planned. It was the sign of a victim of delirium, but Joey had no one to diagnose him.  When he noticed a particularly large chunk of metal out of the corner of his eye, though, the words came before he could think. "Hey, that's the radio Yugi and I found!" He turned, huffing and shaking in exhaustion. "Why'd ya bash it up, dumbass! We could'a used it ta call for help!"

Kaiba didn't respond to the question, beckoning past Joey to the basement door. "Open it up, Jo-Jo, else this shovel will have a new warm home."

"You selfish little prick! I don't care if you have gone ape shit, ya could think about everyone else once in a while! What about Mokuba, huh?"

A flicker of remorse flashed through Kaiba's features, and Joey had a spark of hope that perhaps he could reach the Dragon Master beneath this cold shell.  However the expression melted away almost as soon as it appeared. "My brother is very resourceful, Wheeler.  He has his own way of finding help, of which I'm certain he explained to you."

"What the hell're you talkin' about?"

"The little whelp's been associating with the enemy, it seems.  He's been telling him things, secret things that others should not know about." Kaiba's vision seemed to glaze over as he considered his own words, then he blinked, a razor smile slicing across his face. "You thought you could replace me, Wheeler? You're nothing but a pile of dog shit to me. I'll wipe you from my boots without a second thought, and you won't be able to soil my brother again."

"What the hell are you talkin' about?!"

"You know damn well what I mean.  Now move!"

Joey would have questioned more, but the look in Kaiba's eyes made him reconsider mentioning Mokuba again - or anything else for that matter. "What're you gonna do? I told ya the guy helped me out. He saved my life!"

"What a waste of time that must have been.  Open the door, Wheeler, before I throw you through it!"

"Why? I thought you said there weren't any stairs?"

Kaiba snarled. "Stop back-talking, mutt!  Don't make me do anything too drastic … it'd be your own suicide."

Joey sighed. He didn't really have the strength to argue despite knowing that Kaiba had something terrible planned. "Haven't ya done enough?  Look, if it's me ya want, deal with me instead of -"

"Oh, you're making me sick!  Just open the goddamned door!"

Reluctantly Joey obeyed, the wooden door opening slowly with a long, drawn out squeal from the aged hinges. It was a half-sized door, and Joey couldn't squat to peer into the darkness without the fear that his knees would give out. "What's down there?"

The shovel in his back made Joey's eyes go wide as Kaiba's guttural voice rose to his ears. "Throw him in."

"What? No way, man! I don't know how deep it is, he'll be killed! And besides, there's no stairs! You told us about how they fell in but you never said how you got … out …" Joey whirled on the demented Dragon Master, heedless of the metallic threat at his belly. "Did you plan this from the start, is that why ya never told us anything, huh? God damn you, Kaiba, I don't wanna believe that but yer not givin' me much choice here! Tell me yer jokin', ok? Tell me this is all in fun and we'll be cool about it." Kaiba's face remained impassive, only incensing Joey all the more. "Damn it, you can't mean that! I can't just throw someone in there!"

"I figured as much. You're in league with Pegasus. I knew it from the moment I saw you talking to Mokuba behind my back. Well, you did a pretty poor job of hiding it. Obviously the dog needs more obedience training."

Joey sighed. The dog jokes again, but they were a sign that maybe Kaiba was still the same deep down - or at least he hoped so. "Look, Kaiba, I'm not workin' for Pegasus. Why would I? It's not like I -" He stopped in mid sentence as Kaiba placed one long-fingered hand against his chest. For the first time, Joey realized he was standing quite close to the door and the yawning darkness of the basement. No stairs, he thought, and he began to panic. "Ok, I'll do it, Kaiba, but I'll make you sorry if he's hurt!"

Kaiba removed his hand with a sly smile. "I think we both know the pain is inevitable."

Sadly Joey looked at the unconscious face of Croquet. The guy really didn't deserve this, but what other choice was there? Somehow Joey had to keep Kaiba away from the others. He didn't want to find out what would happen if Kaiba decided to take out his dueling frustrations on poor Yugi. He grunted and grit his teeth again, pushing the helpless bodyguard toward the doorway. He didn't want to, God he didn't want to, but he told himself there wasn't any other choice. It was a sick decision to make, and though some would judge his action harshly, for Joey at the time there was nothing else he could do.

Croquet's feet dangled over the threshold, and as his knees folded downward Joey was reminded of how the older man had helped him over the threshold of the hotel only moments before. He wished he'd been nicer to the guy. He hoped that the fall wouldn't hurt him too badly, ignoring the fact that an ordinary fall of the sort would normally kill a person. "Kaiba please…"

"Stop whimpering! I'll lop his head clean off here and now if you don't do as I say!"

That was incentive enough, and Joey pushed Croquet a little more, the weight of his legs and lower abdomen teetering him over the edge of the doorway and straight down, swallowed by the darkness. Joey rushed forward, crouching despite his screaming muscles to peer into the dark. "Oh man, what've I done!"  Farther down in the pitch black he heard the sound of something heavy landing and tears began to sting his eyes.

"Exactly what I wanted, mutt." With a grin, Kaiba removed the shovel from Joey's back.  He lifted up one leg and kicked Joey hard in the rear.  Joey cried out as the boot connected with his backside, the darkness beginning to yawn in front of him like the throat of hell itself. The blond vanished into the basement the same way as the bodyguard, the only evidence of their presence being a bloody smear across the floor and a path through the radio's debris. Kaiba chuckled, slamming the door to the basement with a satisfying slam and shouldering his weapon, "Good boy."

*****

Pegasus cursed for the umpteenth time as he waded through the snowstorm. The wetness had soaked through his pants and coat, and the cold wind had ravaged him worse than he'd care to admit. He wondered what Mokuba had been going on about, why he wouldn't be allowed to go back into the hotel. What was that kid's problem anyway? Didn't he realize it was deathly cold outside? Besides, Mokuba hadn't paid cash for the damned place.

The surge of the boy's telepathic power had been extremely helpful in locating the Overlook. He placed one gloved hand to his forehead, wondering if the wound was worse than he'd thought. He'd recovered most of his equilibrium, but his sixth sense had been rather hazy. Communicating with Mokuba had helped. Though the boy had been cut off, Pegasus was still able to move in the general direction of the Overlook without being able to actually see much of anything besides the blizzard. He did, however, watch his step closely. He doubted there was more than one well on the property, however there was no telling what other unseen dangers lay in wait beneath the thick blanket of snow. The best he could do would be to watch his steps and tread cautiously. If it hadn't been for the goggles Croquet had insistently packed, Pegasus would have been completely blind in the whiteout. **__**

Unexpectedly the wind died down, and Pegasus was able to see a little better. The side of the hotel loomed before him; a giant wall cloaked in shadow the structure itself seemed to exude foreboding. A quiet sound drifted on the wind, unsettling as white noise. There were varied pitches and tones, no rhythm or direct sounds that he could cling to in such a strange mixture that Pegasus cocked his head to the side.  Voices, he realized with a small skip of his heartbeat as his head wound began to throb painfully.  For an instant a flare of excitement filled him as a smile began to form on his lips. The sound was odd, but not unlike something akin to psychic static. Mokuba must have been trying to contact him again, and Pegasus lowered his guard a little, straining to zero in on the source of the sound. In response, however, the white noise became louder, and in consequence more familiar. Pegasus tried to throw his shields back into place, but the Overlook had other plans. It assaulted him viciously, throwing a cacophony of moans and shrieks, human suffering at its finest, forged into a keen weapon fit to pierce the sanity of the unsuspecting. Instinctively he clutched his snow-covered gloves over his ears trying to escape from the sound, but the voices persisted.  He narrowed his eyes as he forced his concentration inwards, into his psychic barriers he'd learned to create so long ago when he'd stayed with Shadi in Egypt.  They were brittle things by comparison to what Mokuba might manifest with enough practice, but he knew they'd be enough to ward off the assault.

Just as he'd hoped, the voices melted into humming whispers.  The murmurings were ever present as he made his way to the frozen wall of the Overlook, and he didn't doubt that they would always be an unwelcome companion during this night, but hopefully he'd be able to get everyone out of the accursed place before dawn.  It was strange, he hadn't felt such a psychic assault during his previous visits to the Hotel, even when he'd first discovered the dilapidated old wreck he hadn't experienced any kind of attack.  In fact, the only real danger he'd ever been in was when he was drawn upstairs alone…

He sighed, realizing with a quick glance around the external features of the building that he must have circled around in his delirious path and ended up on the backside of the Overlook. On the long plane ride, Pegasus had looked up the blueprints for the Overlook on his laptop, attempting to familiarize himself as much as possible with the layout.  Yes, he had expected danger – but if what had happened to Joey Wheeler earlier was any indication of what the night had to offer, Pegasus wondered if even he had been short-sighted on what they truly faced.  The only way inside would have been through a small service door that lead to the kitchen, but he knew that that entrance had long ago been bricked up. However, even though his array of scanned blueprints had laid everything out in nice blue and white detail, there was no way of knowing which direction would bring him closer to the entrance. He cursed, kicking the wall in frustration. The blizzard was getting worse, if such a thing were possible, and if he traveled too far astray, there was no telling what might lay beneath the deceivingly smooth snow beneath his feet.  Construction crews had been on location off and on at Pegasus' whim to remodel the building.  There had been numerous accidents, and he'd had to go through several different companies to get the remodeling under way.  In fact he'd been searching for a new company when Domino High School had sent him the option to have students come in to keep the place up.  It seemed like a purely logical idea at the time: keep the place clean while new workers were brought in.  Only now Pegasus wished he'd thought through everything before latching onto the idea of cheap labor.

He couldn't wander too far away from the Hotel.  Construction crews were notorious for leaving dangerous objects lying around, and he truly didn't want to chance mutilating himself on some unseen handsaw, ice pick, or wood chipper.  The only thing he could think of was to follow the wall until he came across some stairs. Randomly he chose to head to the left. He felt the wall beneath his thick gloves, the solidity of the stone rather comforting as he began to move around the edge of the hotel. Though he might be going in the wrong direction, at least he was at the Overlook, and surely that accounted for something. The movement through the snow was exhausting and his pace exceedingly slow. He would have killed for a pair of snowshoes at the very least. His legs had begun aching quite soon after he'd cleared the well.

Pegasus could slowly feel his limbs growing numb.  The wind had picked up again quite quickly after he'd found the hotel, and each gust seemed to freeze another section of his body.  As soon as he was inside, he promised himself, he would grab that extra set of clothes he'd spied in the satchel that Croquet had given him and change as quickly as possible.  Despite Pegasus' determination and steadfast resolve to reach the duelists, the longer he spent outside the more his resolve wavered.  His mind wandered as he tried to distract himself from the biting cold and prevent exhaustion from taking hold, and his thoughts inadvertently fell upon those not so distant days at Duelist Kingdom – the tournament that had filled his tiny island with a swarm of eager duelists and the excitement that had welled up in his heart not only at the prospect of hosting his first tournament, but also the thought of once again being reunited with his one true love.  

True, there had been a few sacrifices that had to be made; but surely his desperation for his dear Cecelia was far more critical than the pangs of fear that capturing Sugoroku****Muto could have spurred in little Yugi.  At least Yugi-boy had retained hope of seeing his grandfather alive and well, and had even been able to keep the soulless shell as a comfort. Pegasus bitterly recalled the pang of loss that had resonated through him when Yugi, in a brilliant strategical move, had at last determined the winner of the duel. For Pegasus, the reunion with his lost love was never to be, for a small group of duelists had been utterly determined to keep him forever separated from his beloved Cecelia - in fact, the same duelists that he now felt he must rescue.  _Why do they deserve this_, he thought spitefully.  _Why should I rush to their aid when they barely even noticed my disappearance after Duelist Kingdom? After that damned Bakura ripped my eye out?!_

He found renewed energy with his anger, and after promptly deciding to give little Yugi Moto a piece of his mind when he finally reached the inside of the architectural monstrosity, his foot struck something hard and he nearly fell into an unceremonious pile of snow.  He caught his balance at the last minute, as his senses told him something powerful was nearby. He steeled himself for another spectral encounter, but the attack never came, and no matter how hard he listened there was no sound other than the moan of wind taking a sharp corner at the edges of the hotel. He reached out tentatively, still unsure of his telepathic prowess without the Millennium Eye, and of what the spirits of the hotel might do if they found this tiny stirring of psychic strength.  However, even though his telepathic senses went unnoticed by the Overlook, what he suddenly felt shocked him. Innocence, desperation, and … something a bit too familiar. An ancient power somehow familiar in his mind … sand and the Eye of Horus… a Millennium Item? 

 "Yugi-boy?!" 

Without hesitation his former thoughts of vengeance were forgotten as he began to dig through the snow. Layer upon layer had formed, but it wasn't long before his gloved hands encountered something long and pointed. Pegasus stroked it curiously, imagining it to be part of a tree before he realized it was little Yugi Moto's hair, frozen solid in the snow. Pegasus pulled back his goggles to stare in shock at the prone form. Yugi was as pale as death, his eyes shut and his blue tinged body instinctively curled in a fetal position. There was a trail of frozen blood at his temple, and for the life of him Pegasus couldn't imagine how the boy had found his way outside. Pegasus yanked one of his gloves free and reached forward, stroking the boy's pale cheek before feeling his throat. The pulse was faint, but consistent. 

Without hesitation Pegasus lifted the tiny body in his arms, holding him close to his chest as he continued along the wall of the hotel. He was about to move on when a strange glimmer caught his eye. The Puzzle had somehow fallen loose, nestled in the snow near where its owner had fallen. For an instant Pegasus was conflicted - he'd tried so hard to claim the Millennium Puzzle, and now fate had somehow thought fit to place the item within easy reach. The thought of dumping Yugi Moto in the snow, leaving him to fate and claiming the Puzzle for himself tempted his desperate mind. He remembered his purpose, the mission he'd sworn himself to so long ago, and for an instant he wavered, the glint of the metal so beguiling to his lovelorn gaze. It would be so easy…

Pegasus scowled and knelt in the snow, picking up the Puzzle and draping it carefully around little Yugi's slim neck, the metallic chinks of the chain seemingly too bulky for such a frail creature. "Perhaps… Perhaps I am a bit crazy, and most certainly eccentric at times, Yugi-boy, but I'm no killer. I lost to you honorably … I won't stoop to petty theft … not now."

The boy only moaned a little in response, his wind-chapped lips cracking at the slight motion. Pegasus winced and held the boy close to his chest, protecting Yugi as much as possible from the ravages of the wind. With a grunt the slim man struggled to his feet, his pale charge nuzzled against his snowy parka as Pegasus continued alongside the wall of the massive hotel. The cold was taking its toll on him, but he was determined to reach safety - he now had someone other than himself to think about for the moment. If he'd harbored any further doubts about the genuine danger posed by the Overlook, all were dispersed with Mokuba's telepathic connection cut short and Yugi Moto near-frozen in the blizzard. Something horrible was amiss, and Pegasus knew with utmost certainty that his help was needed, that somehow he must atone for his grave error in judgment. Though he might resent Yugi Moto for his victory, Pegasus was not by nature a cruel man. He'd known an innocent time once much like Yugi and his friends, and though the wickedest of thoughts had passed through his mind briefly, he would never honestly consider leaving the boy to certain death. 

Moving more slowly with his unconscious charge, Pegasus struggled along his set course, the snow already high as his knees and growing more difficult by the moment to manage. The wall seemed endless, blotted out in the white and darkness of night so that with every step Pegasus felt the old despair gnawing at his soul. If only his snowmobile hadn't been destroyed, he though sardonically as he struggled through a particularly dense snowdrift, Yugi might stand a better chance of survival. He questioned his own motives the entire time as his legs grew numb with the cold, his bones chilled in the wet snow, and his motions became mechanical, unthinking. He barely noticed when the corner of the hotel loomed dimly in his view, scarce as an erased pencil mark on white paper. He rounded it with grim determination, snarling a little in the back of his throat. Had Yugi been awake to hear the sound, he might have thought the older man was preparing to murder him.

The time passed even more sluggishly after that, and though the wind seemed to gain momentum with every passing step, Pegasus knew he had to reach the hotel safely. A jittering panic had been born in his mind, and the shock of seeing little Yugi Moto of all people helpless and abandoned to the grim disposition of the elements wouldn't leave him. Of all the people housed in the Overlook, Yugi had been the last person Pegasus would have expected to literally stumble upon. The devotion the boy garnered from his friends was evident to even the most surly of men, and Pegasus knew that on top of that the boy had been surrounded by trusting companions - certainly no one he had cause to fear. Even the notoriously frigid Seto Kaiba had taken a strange sort of liking to the boy, so surely none of the students boarding in the Overlook could be responsible for leaving Yugi-boy in a blinding snowstorm. He glanced down at the crimson wound on Yugi's head, surely it was some evidence of a blow to the skull, but only Croquet could identify that for sure. Combined with the boy's improper garb for snowy weather Pegasus couldn't figure how Yugi had made it outside. He looked as though some assailant had struck him, but how could that be? Had Yugi been chased by something he feared more than the deadly weather? And if that was the case, why hadn't the attacker taken the Millennium Puzzle? To Pegasus, that would be the only logical motive for trying to kill Yugi. 

Pegasus knew the Overlook could be cruel, his memory involuntarily retrieving the unwanted images as human minds are wont to do, memories of his first and final visit without the aid of Croquet. He'd thought to examine the upper levels and, on a whim, had been coaxed into entering a particular room on the second floor. He'd been amazed to see the bedroom perfectly preserved, and a woman … her smile diseased as a stagnant sewer.

He gasped, clenching his eye shut and holding the small boy closer to his chest. He'd been foolish to think that anyone would be able to remain in the Overlook Hotel for an entire weekend, isolated and cut off from the world like hapless refugees. He wondered what kind of madness had held him in its firm grip.  "Yugi-boy, when we get out of this mess, remind me that I have a great deal of apologizing to do."

Though his body was weakening drastically, Pegasus' senses were still relatively keen. He heard a strange whistling sound, like wind whipping around a particularly sharp corner of stone. It took the end of the wall and a few extra moments for his wind-numbed mind to realize he'd reached another edge of the hotel. For good or for ill, he'd fumbled around to the front of the masonry monstrosity. If he was lucky, the entrance would soon appear in his hampered vision. He peered steadily forward, willing his legs to move as he clutched Yugi in shaking arms. The wind shifted as he made the turn, pummeling the right side of his face mercilessly as he eased forward, compelling his body to move by sheer force of will. He was determined to reach the entrance, and indignantly he plunged forward, his gaze never wavering, expecting the stairs to materialize at any moment. What a foolish way to die, he thought, and what a perfectly good waste of time this trip would be. He'd have flown the whole way only to meet his own death - how idiotic. Surely there was still some cause to expect a good turn of fortune.

Perhaps simply as a lucky coincidence, Pegasus began to make out a blurred form, grey and wavering in the snowy distance. His heart leapt to his throat, and with a low growl he willed his body to pick up the pace, plowing with fresh determination through the snowy embankments. So close, it would be folly to give up when he was so close. Absently he wondered just how far he'd been thrown off course by his mad snowmobile stunt and the explosion that followed, not to mention the delay. 

As the pillars and railing of the great main stairs, sunken and unfamiliar in the snow as an alien landscape began to grow clearer, Pegasus began to realize the snow was less deep, as though it had been packed down beneath the weight of other wanderers. Not for the first time he wondered after Croquet's safety, but the packed snow was surely promising. Pegasus reconciled himself to Yugi for the moment. He had to be sure the boy was safe before worrying about anyone else. Besides, Croquet was a trained professional in these sorts of circumstances - well, the living circumstance of course, not the spectral disembodiments or the giant hedge-animals or dead children talking in wells… well, perhaps he did have cause to worry after his bodyguard…

When he gripped the sturdy oak railing for the first time, Pegasus almost didn't believe his own senses. He held the rail tightly for a moment, regaining his bearings before carefully making his way up the stairs. They were hidden beneath a layer of snow, and the back and forth travel of visitors had left the lower layers firm and icy, smooth and dangerous. Pegasus felt his feet skid multiple times as he mounted the stairway, and the addition of Yugi was no small burden. The boy was heavy, rather small for his age but still a teenager. Pegasus had to hold on for dear life as he nearly lost his footing more than once. When he finally reached the double doors, the handle turned easily, opening into darkness. 

Pegasus took a few shuddering breaths, readjusting the boy in his arms as he fumbled for the backpack Croquet had given him. To think the man had packed a grappling hook of all things, but the important detail now was something Pegasus had spied earlier. It took a moment for his numbed and gloved fingers to grasp the smooth cylindrical metal, and even longer for him to find the switch, but then the room was filled with halogen lighting, the best money could buy. Pegasus stumbled into the deserted room, his amber gaze darting about for any sign of life. "Hello? Olly olly oxenfree!"

Something deep in the pit of his stomach told him that it might not be a very good idea to call aloud in such an eerie place, but he pushed such fears aside.  There were more important matters at hand.  Sighing in frustration, he clomped his way to the fireplace, his legs still unaccustomed to moving on a firm floor.  He placed Yugi carefully in one of the numerous armchairs, and then turned to start a warm fire.  "Don't worry, Yugi-boy.  They might have abandoned you, but I certainly won't.  Let's get a nice fire going so…"

Pegasus aimed the halogen beam directly into the fireplace, the white light gleamed across a large pile of snow.  "What in the world?"  He turned the flashlight from side to side, scouring the seemingly empty foyer for any sign of life.  "Why would someone…?"

 The same pit of dread struck him as before as he scanned the deserted foyer. With the weather as bad as it was outside, why wouldn't everyone in the hotel be sitting around the grand fireplace?  Surely when Croquet had arrived with Joey Wheeler there had been some commotion.  Where was everyone? More importantly, why would they have piled snow in the fireplace?  Pegasus knelt, peering at the logs beneath in utter confusion. The longs beneath had been recently lighted, the snow having melted quickly in places, indicating that someone had made several trips to douse the flames. The bricks were still warm, radiating ghostly heat. In any case the fireplace couldn't be used now. It would take too long to get fresh, dry wood for a fire. He gathered the limp body of Yugi into his arms again, his gaze untrusting of the solid walls around him, expecting the worst as he gathered the cold body to his chest.  "Don't worry, Yugi," his voice had dropped down to a whisper, as he moved quickly across the room in the direction of the kitchen.  "I'll think of something."


	24. A Cure for Shock

Yup, that's right folks. Your eyes are not deceiving you – we have in fact finally updated this fic. Now, some people might say we took a long time, and admittedly we did, but remember that we have more going on in life than fanfiction. We want this story to be high quality and if you want good reading, please be kind and remember that updates take time, though a little gentle persuasion is always rather helpful. ;-) Now that that's out o the way, time to scoot over to our reader appreciation corner! g Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Rainaidran Warrior – Wow, he got out, huh? dispatches fic police to reclaim the captive Seto's a persistent little bugger, isn't he? Sorry about that, hope Legolas and the rest are alright. Sometimes Seto gets too high strung for his own good. Hehehe…

Queen-of-Demon-Dragons - LOL I had no idea that Stan and Kyle would like this, though there are enough blood and guts scenes I guess… hmmm, maybe not. Maybe we should rough Joey up some more, huh? ducks I'm kidding! No, not the newspaper of DOOM! … speaking of which, I didn't known DOOM published a newspaper. ;-)

evilcourtney – Of course we haven't dropped it. There's just two people woring on this thing, and that takes time to get our schedules in synch to write. I think everyone needs a hug at this point, especially Mokuba. But then, I think all the chars appreciate having their cheerleaders, especially Duke. g Yugi's hair would make a good weapon, now that you mention it. I'll mention it to Pegasus, maybe it'll help.

Elfie-chan – Nope, Croquet seems sort of … alive …. I guess… well, anyway, he was still breathing and that's always a good sign.

Leland Lancaster – The more we write Joey in this fic, the more we feel sorry for the poor old punching bag… err, I mean guy. Yeah, this was a creepy chapter. Seto's nuttiness finally convinced people that he needs a psychiatrist and some meds badly but hey, at least Pegs hasn't run into him right? g

Wingweaver Hope – Yea, you tell him! But then Seto is very convinced that Mokuba has betrayed him … see what you've done? Now you've got me worried for him. Poor little Mokuba!

wraith queen – We're working on it, the problem isn't a lack of ideas or motivation but just finding time. sigh Pegasus is nothing compared to the Overlook – at least he never drove Seto bananas, or at least not murderously bananas. g Hey, we can forgive you're lack of reviews if you were busy reading. The reading is what's important; though we does like the little notes, precious, we does. You know, Mokuba probably is the backbone of KaibaCorp. Seto seems like he has the Bruce Wayne problem of pushing himself until he crashes – very unhealthy. But I wonder how Mokuba can fix this problem?

Chibi Angelic Slayer – I'm sorry about that, but we can't help the long hiatus between updates. We'll try to do better but, well, look at our track record. blush Hmmm… hey Seto, will you be psycho for long? ducks snowshovel Er, he's not too sure.

HiKari, Mokuba's Guardian – Sorry you don't like how long the story is, but we feel we should go into as much detail as necessary to develop the characters and take the plot where we want it. Short and sweet is just too condensed for us, I'm sorry to say. Sorry you were bored.

Myotismon13 – Hey, thanks for dropping by! I'm glad you're enjoying the tangled web we've woven here. It will all come together as quickly as we can get our chapters written, edited, and posted – we already know how it'll work out in minute detail. g Yea, five stars for us! happy dance Thankies!

Shadow's Girl12 – Yup, Yugi's safe and sound in the kitchen. Hehehe… if you can call that safe. hands you a tissue I know how you feel with that cold. Wonder if you caught it from me or vice-versa? ;-)

Hirotani – Poor Croquet indeed. Pegasus is not going to be pleased when he finds out how Seto treated his bodyguard. Thanks for being so patient, hope this chapter is just as well-received as the last.

Jherrus – g Glad you think he's in character that well. We're trying to mesh things well … when it comes to Seto it kinda comes naturally. Maybe he's always had a little Jack Torrance in him. Hey its ok, you're allowed to miss a few … I guess. ;-) But hey, we love you're one page long reviews! pout

angelohaku – You're review was no later than our update, right? g Midterms suck, that's a good excuse for not reviewing right away. Glad you liked the Joey scene, though he did get the short end of the snow shovel, so to speak. Poor Pegasus wishes you didn't hate him so badly, but it's ok – leaves more for me.

He Who Is Chosen By The Planet – Wow, impressive screen name there. Hey, imagine the ruckus if Yami Bakura was hanging around here. With Yugi's luck, he'd have two lunatics to deal with along with the hotel. You see now why they left him at home. Thanks for reading!

SW – gasp No, not the Yugi Puppy eyes! Oh the horror! I'm posting, I'm posting! I'm on vacation now but Lena still has work and stuff. Very depressing. We'll get to the confrontation soon enough, dear. I've gotta make sure the suspense is in place first, and as Lena's the Kaiba expert I need her for the dialogue. You understand, I'm sure. hugs Thanks for sticking with it!

Jia-BlackHoleSun – Joey probably left his Dealing with Madmen for Dummies at home or something. If only he'd known, right? g The smiley face on two short legs – that's gotta be the most apt description of Yugi I've ever seen! L We're pretty sadistic, though. Look at Seto and Pegasus – and they're our two fav characters.

Firewing – Hey, you came back! waves Glad to see you still around these parts. Yeah, Pegasus isn't a bad guy, he just gets a little desperate sometimes. g Glad you liked the Croquet we've got here, the two of them are like the Odd Couple. Thanks for dropping by!

Dark Koorime708 – We just did! g

uye – Thanks so much, we're glad you like it so much. We're writing as fast as we can.

Josh – Isn't he a funny maniac? Gotta love loony Seto Kaiba – the guy had it coming.

Pegasus-Luvr4life – Hey, Kaiba's kinda snapped. The Overlook is a crazy place and has that effect on people. Poor Kaiba, he's just a good target.

gam – Glad you're enjoying it. Yes, we know it moves slowly but we feel it's necessary for to the plot and atmosphere of the story. Thanks for reading!

meh – Yeah we know, but we have to have time to write in between. This chapter is exra long, maybe that can make up for the long absence. =)

Da Qiao – Wow, thanks so much! Glad you like the story that much, it means a lot to us. Lena's favorite character is Seto and mine is Pegasus – I don't know if it shows in the story though cause we try to give everyone equal attention. Thanks for reading! Glad you're enjoying!

Whew! Well, there's the responses. We had quite a lot this time, and since we took so long to update we made this chapter pretty long. Hope you enjoy and do review and let us know what you think. We're always curious to see what the reaction is to what we've written

Thanks everyone!

Kabuki & Lena

Chapter 24:

"We're all doomed…"

The words seemed to melt in the dead air. Tea's eyes darted between Duke and Tristan nervously. Tristan's face reflected deepening levels of rage, resentment, and something like reluctant acceptance. Duke, on the other hand, stood on the verge of numb acceptance and complete denial. His face was blank as his mind tried desperately to come to a decision – deep down he could feel that Mokuba's words had a prophetic weight, but he simply couldn't resign himself to that fate. He shook his head repeatedly as though in attempt to convince himself that it wasn't true. Tea could understand, she didn't want to believe it either. However, Mokuba was perhaps the most optimistic in this small group, and his fatalistic words left a resonating mark on the fragile group psyche. Mokuba's stormy eyes were welled with fresh tears, but though his lip trembled at the damning words he'd just spoken against his elder brother his voice never quavered as he continued. "I'm the only one who has a chance of stopping him. There's nothing any of you can do now. You need to get out of here if you still can."

An intense weariness swept over his small body. Somehow Tea's hand found its way to boy's shuddering shoulders, and remained there sturdy as a lifeline. "Mokuba …"

Tristan shook his head. "Don't talk like that, Mokuba. Kaiba may be a prick, but I don't think he'd plan to kill us. You're just upset by Duke's big mouth."

"Don't try to make me out to be the crazy one around here." Duke threw his arms into the air. "I'm just telling you what I saw. You can take it or leave it."

With a low growl, Tristan grasped the red leather of Duke's trendy vest and hauled the skinny boy to eye level. "Listen, Duke, Mokuba's been through enough, alright? He doesn't need any more of your wild stories, ok?"

"Wild stories? Look, if I were just trying to scare the kid that'd be one thing, but this is fact! Kaiba's acting like a full-blown loony and I don't see why we're all just screwing around debating it. I say it's time for action, tough guy. Let's find Joey and Yugi then get the hell outta here!" Duke tried to push Tristan away, but the former street punk held his grip tight.

"Oh, smart move, dip shit! And where, Mr. Brilliant Game Designer, should we go, huh?" Tristan gestured toward the single window within the servant's quarters, the edges of the glass pane coated in a thickening layer of frost, and beyond which the gusts of billowing white made it impossible to gauge depth or distance. Tea stared in abandonment through the cloudy window in fear as another chill swept down her spine, and as if on cue the wind picked up in speed, howling against the Overlook as the abundant snowflakes spattered against the glass like tiny kamikaze warriors intent on entering the hotel. She shivered, clutching Mokuba's shoulder tighter as Tristan continued. "It's a freakin' blizzard out there, and you want us to take a hiking trip cause Kaiba threw a temper tantrum? I hate to break it to you buddy, but Kaiba's always pissed about something or someone, and furthermore we'd never survive a night out there anyway. We barely even know where we are! Quit being such a coward already!"

Duke narrowed his eyes, glaring with such intensity at his friend that he seemed ready to throttle him. "Well we can't just hang around waiting to pummel dogmen, can we? At least I'm trying to think up a plan!"

Tristan grinned, an expression Tea had never once seen cross his face in all the time she'd known him. She tried to remember the way Tristan had acted at school last week, the tough biker blushing at the very mention of Serenity's name. Joey had been furious, but although the two had nearly come to blows over the matter, never had Tea seen Tristan argue so vehemently. His voice was over-the-top, intent on humiliation, so very unlike him but seeming to fit his current environment. "Gee, those are some ass kickin' options there, buddy! Let me see … death or death! Man, I'm sure glad you're the brains of our team."

The longer she watched the sparring match, the more convinced she became that something was terribly wrong about it. She couldn't put her finger on what exactly the root of the problem was, but she was pretty certain it went deeper than Kaiba's sanity, the dogman, or even rivalry for the affections of Serenity. "Guys!" Tea rushed forward, separating the two boys forcibly. "Stop it, both of you! You don't want to fight like this, we have to work together!"

Duke backed away obligingly, tossing his thick ebony hair over his shoulder with an arrogant wink, his eyes never leaving Tristan's face. "Anything for the lady."

"I can't believe this! You're impossible!" Tristan turned up the collar of his coat with a jerk, striding toward the door once again.

Tea shook her head, "Tristan, it's this place that's making you upset. It's getting to you, like its getting to me and Duke and … and even Mokuba!"

Mokuba nodded solemnly from his place on the edge of the bed where he had been silently observing the fiery argument. "I think it wears on you purposefully, trying to make you tired so that you can be controlled. That's what it's still doing to Seto." He shook his head. "We shouldn't have left him alone so long."

Tea looked on helplessly as Tristan turned the handle, calmly ignoring her desperate pleas. The door swung open, and everyone held their breath for the brief instant before the dimly lighted and thankfully empty hallway was revealed. "I'm going out to the garage. There might be a snowmobile or something left by Pegasus' goons. If that's the case, I don't care if Kaiba's gone loony or not but he's coming with us. We're leaving this dump."

Tea shook her head, tears brimming in her eyes. "Tristan, please don't leave!"

"Look, if we don't get out of here I have a feeling this is only gonna get worse. Somebody's got to do something about it, and since some people around here are too cowardly," he leveled his gaze at Duke, making the other boy bristle, "I'll just have to do it myself."

"But Tristan, what if you don't –" Tea trailed off, glancing about helplessly for some support. The only person who stood a chance of talking Tristan out of rushing headlong into trouble was Joey, and he was … and Yugi was …

She sank down upon the bed beside Mokuba, not even bothering to watch as Tristan sighed, "Besides, my best buddy's out there somewhere. Maybe I'll come across him downstairs. Just sit tight you three. Duke, take care of them, alright?" He didn't give the other boy a chance to answer before he entered the hallway, closing the door behind himself.

Duke sighed, pushing the bangs out of his eyes. As much as he thought Tristan was a dumbass, he couldn't let the idiot run off alone; but if he went with Tristan, Tea and Mokuba would be left by themselves. What if Kaiba came back? But more importantly, what if Duke had been wrong about Kaiba? He gave his two charges a quick glance over and frowned, twirling his dice earring thoughtfully. Kaiba was under a lot of stress, but more than that, he'd been injured more than anyone else. Even if he had lost his mind, would he really be such a terrible threat? Duke thought back to just a short time ago as he and Kaiba had set out to explore room 217. The guy had been limping then, but he'd still managed to kick down a solid wooden door – the same door Duke had pounded on with all his strength that first night before spying those pictures … the ones that seemed to leer at him furiously.

He shook his head, wishing as he had all weekend for a cigarette. The situation was going to hell in the proverbial hand basket pretty fast, but with Tea looking so forlorn and Mokuba set to introspective mode, something had to be done fast. "Mokuba?"

The kid blinked, turning to Duke slowly. "It's all falling apart."

"I know it seems that way, but I think –" Duke paused, catching himself before he could continue. He wasn't feeling too positive with all that had happened, but Mokuba already sounded like a prisoner accepting his execution. He glanced at Tea, her unresponsive eyes staring vacantly with unshed tears before he shook his head, "We'll get out of here, kid. Don't worry."

Mokuba lowered his head. "No, you're wrong, Duke. We can't leave. The hotel won't let us. The hotel won't let us out alive, not until it gets what it wants." Mokuba turned his wide eyes up to Duke steadily. "It wants my brother because… I think it wants me. It knows I can't leave without my big brother!"

Duke cringed as Mokuba's voice caught in his throat. He had not the first clue how to be the supportive adult, hell he'd barely been able to comfort Pegasus after the poor guy had lost to Yugi in his own tournament. He put a hand on Mokuba's shoulder in an awkward show of support. "Look, Mokuba, it's really not as bad as all that. We just have to wait until the bus comes back. We'll get out if we can just survive the weekend. C'mon, it's not so bad."

"But… but Seto's trapped now and … and I can't …" He lowered his head, swiping at his eyes with the sleeve of his striped shirt. "He's helped me all his life, Duke. Every time I was in trouble or someone was making fun of me, Seto always helped me out. He stood up for me when nobody else would. He was always there and we've always watched each others backs. I think the hotel went after him because … because of …"

"Mokuba, this isn't your fault! Trust me, your brother's been walking a thin line for years."

"Why do you all always have to bash him? You don't understand him, you never will! He's my brother! Seto spent his whole life chasing his dream, and he would never let anyone stand in his way. He'd never act like this! He'd never …"

Duke sighed. "I don't think even Kaiba could have planned for a situation like this, Mokuba. Be realistic." In the back of his mind, Duke could hear Tristan mocking him.

Mokuba sniffled, raising his head to look into Duke's face. "I never thought his dream would end like this. It doesn't seem real."

"Kid, it's not over. Tristan's got a pretty good plan there, about the snowmobiles." _If they even exist, which knowing this place I doubt_, Duke thought cynically to himself._ And even if we get past the dogman, we've got a crazed Seto Kaiba to deal with, in the middle of a blizzard, no less. I don't know if I remember how to get to the garage. We could die out there … we could really die, and neither of us would come back as a robo-monkey for our stupid mistakes._ Duke shook his head, glancing around the room suddenly. "Hey Mokuba, do you remember where we put that sack Pegasus gave us? You know, the one with the flashlights?"

Mokuba blinked in confusion, and it took him a few moments to sort through all that had happened since they'd come to stay at the Overlook Hotel. "I know what you're talking about, but didn't Tea have it that night?" He was grateful for the change of topic.

"Oh man, you're right. Here, look around the room and I'll try to ask her about it."

Mokuba cocked his head. "That doesn't make any sense. If you're going to ask her about it, why should I have to get up and look for it?"

Duke shook his head, silently counting his breaths in an attempt to keep his temper down. Blowing up at Mokuba wouldn't help anything, he'd already proved how sour that plan was. "Just see if you can find those flashlights and get two that definitely work, ok?"

Mokuba shrugged, sliding off the bed in search of the elusive lights thinking it better not to press the issue. Tea was definitely upset, more so than Mokuba could understand. Yes, this hotel was a terrible place, but she just sat on the edge of the bed listless as he'd been earlier after the strange encounter in the kitchen. Surely her experience on the third floor couldn't have been that bad…

He shook his head, to be honest, he had little doubt that Yugi was still alive. Although this hurt Mokuba to know, he was more worried about his brother's safety than anyone else's. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Duke moved closer to Tea, rubbing her bare shoulders comfortingly. He rolled his eyes in exasperation. Couldn't Duke pick a better time to come on to a pretty girl?

As soon as the kid was out of the way, Duke leaned forward taking Tea's shoulders in his hands. "Are you ok?" He watched her carefully, gauging silently how much he could rely on her to stay focused. He needed her help in this, he knew he couldn't handle this alone.

She swallowed, the tears brimming over again. "Yugi," her breath caught in her throat. "He can't be dead. If he's dead I'll … I'll never forgive myself." She rolled her eyes toward him, gazing with such an expression of utter hopelessness that Duke was compelled to take her in his arms. "I tried to save him but … everything happened so fast."

He sighed, rocking her slowly, barely noticing the way her breasts pressed against his chest. There had been too much happening, she was right. It had scared the libido out of him. "It'll be alright. I'm sure Yugi can handle himself. He did a damn good job against Noa, didn't he? And against Marik. If you ask me, this hotel's a pushover compared to them."

She sighed, shuddering helplessly. "I don't think I have any hope left if … if Yugi's gone –"

Duke sighed mentally. He really had to work on his communication skills. A cheerful Tea was annoying enough, but a miserable one was worse. He had to pull her from her despair quickly. "He's not gone. We'll find him, ok? Calm down."

"No, we won't. The things on the third floor were so fast. They were trying to get him and I … I just slowed him down!"

Mokuba tried to ignore the wailings of poor Tea, and focused on his task. He lifted sheets, rummaged through suitcases, poked at the piles of discarded clothing, but the flashlights remained hidden. Finally, frustrated with all the searching and beginning to doubt there'd ever been any stupid flashlights in the first place, Mokuba decided to search in the dumbest place he could think of. Typically, the bag was in plain sight behind the bathroom door. "I found them, Duke!"

"Great. Hand 'em over." Duke voice sounded strained as he walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Tea's sobbings had melted to low whimpers as the door clicked shut..

Mokuba pulled out two long-handled metal flashlights from the bag. He flicked each switch twice then, satisfied, he passed them to Duke. "They work fine for me."

Duke nodded. "Good enough."

"Is Tea ok?"

"Well, she's gonna lay down for a bit. I convinced her to take a nap." _She's having a nervous breakdown, Mokuba. Do you know what that is? It's the same thing that happened to you're big brother, isn't that neat? This just gets worse and worse, Mokuba, but who cares, right? Well, have fun with the girl in shock! I'm off to die with Tristan._ Duke felt like his head was gonna explode. "Being outside dressed as she is and all, I think she just needs to take a little time to collect her thoughts, you know?"

Mokuba nodded slowly. "I think she's more upset about Yugi and Joey than her clothes, Duke. Just cause I'm a kid doesn't mean I'm stupid."

"Uh … yeah, you're probably right."

"Do you want me to come with you? We can let Tea sleep for a while I guess…"

Duke shook his head. "No, kiddo, you're staying here."

Mokuba crossed his arms, "God dammit! Why do I have to stay in this crummy room forever? I want to help my big brother!"

"Look, I've gotta rely on you to protect Tea. You wouldn't want to abandon the poor lady, would you?" _Besides, your brother doesn't need anymore help, he's crazy enough on his own._

Mokuba smirked, an annoying expression a bit too much like his older brother's. He momentarily wondered if craziness ran in the family, and if Tea would be as safe with Mokuba as he'd thought. "Tea would kill you if she heard you talking like that. She wouldn't want to be babied."

"Well she can beat the crap out of me after she's back from crazy town. Just keep the door bolted and wait, ok? Tristan and I will come straight back here after we check the garage. Now the serious stuff, you listening?"

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "I'm not five, you dimwit! Of course I'm listening! Jeez, who's the telepath here? And besides, I can even navigate a jet, I'm sure you can't even do that. Or even Pegasus for that matter!"

"Look, kid. Deflate the big head for a minute. Bitch at me later, but for now promise me you won't open the door to anyone besides me or Tristan, ok?"

Mokuba was shocked. "Not even Seto?"

"Especially not Seto."

"I can't do that! He's my brother, he wouldn't hurt me!"

Duke sighed. "Mokuba, I know he wouldn't hurt you, but what about Tea? Do you think he'd be so nice to her?"

Mokuba frowned, swallowing the painful truth. "She does lecture him a lot."

"Exactly. So just stay quiet and no one will know you're in here, ok? Keep the lights down and maybe he'll think you're off with someone else."

Mokuba cracked the bathroom door and looked at Tea's prone form snuggled into the plaid sheets. Her breathing was easy, not labored. He thought of Yugi's disappearance, of how both Yami and Joey had also gone missing, and decided that Duke was right. It was better to just keep quiet and let Tea sleep. She was upset, and it was likely she'd be sick in a few days after clinging to the side of a stone building in a snowstorm. The sleep would be good for her. "Ok, Duke. I'll be quiet and I won't let anyone in, except you and Tristan of course; but how will I know you're back?" He grinned. "Do we need a secret code?"

Duke glanced at the door eagerly. Tristan had gone quite a while ago and Duke was still wasting time. Every second he waited would make finding his friend all the more difficult. "How about I knock twice in spurts of three?" He demonstrated on the bathroom door, rapping briskly six times with a brief pause in the middle. "Got it?"

"That's boring! What about a secret password?"

"No time, Mokuba. Look, I've gotta find Tristan. You stay here and lay low, ok? I'll be back, I promise!"

Mokuba nodded, watching with some dismay as the lean boy opened the door and, after a brief glance around and a thumbs up to Mokuba, vanishing into the hallway. The door closed with a barely audible click, shaking Mokuba from his musings long enough to ensure the door was indeed bolted against trespassers. It would have been more fun if they'd had a secret password, it would have made Mokuba feel like this was all just another game instead of a madhouse. But he couldn't concern himself with that right now. Seto was in danger, and though Mokuba couldn't sense him anymore he could feel the energy fluxing throughout the Overlook.

As he'd been trying for hours, Mokuba reached out with his strange gift, searching for Seto, Yugi, or anyone; but it was like an invisible shield had been created around them, and no matter how hard he tried his attempts to find Seto were all deflected. He was almost afraid that the hotel had swallowed them up, that they couldn't be reached because they no longer existed; but death was different in the Overlook. If they had died surely they would able to be contacted – perhaps more so. He could sense the energies moving again, gathering and scattering like insects. Something was happening, and for a moment the younger Kaiba almost flung the door open again to call Duke back, to warn him.

But would that do more harm than good? The hotel was planning something, but maybe it was too distracted by its own power and its control of Seto. Maybe it wouldn't notice Duke and Tristan. Maybe things really would be alright in the end like Duke seemed to think. Already thoughts of their group a few days from now munching ramen and laughing at their ordeal filtered through his optimistic thoughts, elusive as dreams – even Pegasus was there, laughing along with the rest and always apologizing, claiming he'd never realized the hotel was so dangerous, that he'd burned to the ground after this crazy weekend. And Seto would be better then, reluctant to join the conversation but quietly glad that nothing too terrible had happened, his blue eyes softening with thankfulness as he and Mokuba exchanged glances. But would they ever make it to the end of this weekend?

With only the wind groaning against the hotel and the ticking sound of snow on glass to comfort him, Mokuba returned to Tea's side. He thought of sleeping, but he couldn't risk letting his guard down. Instead he dimmed the lights, fetched a flashlight for himself, and sat on the bed at Tea's feet with his eyes fixed upon the door. He would be strong like his brother. He would protect Tea as Duke had asked. There was nothing he could do but wait and watch.

* * *

Somewhere in the bowels of the Overlook, a dark force was shifting. The power was gathering, swelling in a renewed vigor that had been ignored for decades as the spiritual energies merged and parted, drifted close then shot apart, their motion stirring the power of the Overlook itself. Yugi sensed the tension not for the first time and recoiled, the sheer hatred searing his senses. He groaned, the pressure causing his head to throb, but the panicked feeling arose when he realized he couldn't move his arms. He struggled against sleep, trying to push forward into the world of reality. Something terrible was happening. Had he been shot? Why was he shaking so badly? What was the strange scratchy thing against his chin and where was Tea? What had happened to Joey and Tristan?

With slow surety the layers of consciousness began to return, and Yugi was mindful of a strange scent, vaguely like mint or honey wafting through the air. He was warm, but shaky, and he wondered why his hands had trouble moving. Absently, he felt for the reassuring warmth in the back of his mind, but finding nothing there he remembered. Yami was gone, sucked away from him while Kaiba and Joey had been fighting. His face felt suddenly wet and he realized he'd been crying – hot tears stung his eyes and cheeks. His mind was fuzzy, like his ears had been stuffed with cotton, and for some reason he was having trouble breathing. With as much effort as he could muster, Yugi forced his eyes to open, to face the reality of wherever he was and to understand how he'd gotten there in the first place.

The first vague images were blurred, whether by tears or exhaustion he didn't know. There was grey and white all about, and a tall dark silhouette busying itself at a … a stove? It seemed too far-fetched at first and Yugi blinked a few times before he truly believed it. The kitchen then. How did he get here? The last thing he'd remembered, was Tea's eyes, shocked and afraid, her slim hand squeezing his own surprisingly tight.

His mind was wandering, he had to stay focused. The kitchen. The same place Joey and he had been attacked, where Mokuba had been attacked. The same place where he'd managed to fend off the creatures in the meat locker. The memories caused his heart to pound with renewed energy. The black blur at the stove seemed to get bigger, and Yugi realized it was watching him. He felt like a rabbit caught in the wolf's den. The creature moved closer, squeaky wet rubber on the linoleum tiles. Yugi winced, trying to move backwards on sluggish limbs before he realized he was seated in a chair – yet another obstacle impending his movement. He instinctively started to struggle, pushing with what little strength he possessed against the scratchy tethers which bound him. As it came within about a foot from Yugi's face, he could discern shadow on the creatures face – a mouth, long hair, a curious amber eye. Before Yugi could figure out what it was, a hand materialized near his face. Yugi winced once again but was surprised to find the touch warm and soft.

"Glad to see you're awake, Yugi-boy. I was afraid you'd hit your head too hard for your own good there … why are you looking at me like that? Yugi-boy, don't you know me?" The hand moved up to Yugi's forehead, brushing back the wet strands of blond bangs and peering studiously into the hazy violet eyes eyes.

He tried to open his mouth to speak but found his body wouldn't function properly, as though he'd slept funny.

The older man chuckled, moving backwards. "Don't worry about that for now, just stay under that blanket." He cast his gaze around, as though afraid he'd woken someone, then breathed a sigh. "Well, at least you haven't frostbite. I am not prepared to deal with such a dilemma."

Yugi glanced around, taking in the kitchen where just that morning the group had enjoyed a brief breakfast before Kaiba and Joey had gone outside. Before Yami had vanished. Before he and Tea had been attacked by dead gangsters on the third floor. The boy felt the tears welling up again. When he was finally able to speak, his voice didn't sound like his own and the words were slurred together. His lips wouldn't move properly to shape phrases. "Why'm I s'stiff?"

"Probably due to the zero degree weather outside, Yugi-boy, don't be dense. I refuse to believe that little nippy weather could deaden that sharp mind of yours. Croquet's the one with true medical knowledge and I'm sure he'll be more than happy to look you over... once he decides to make his fashionably late entrance, that is. You were lucky enough not to get frostbite, Yugi-boy, but you did come close. I suppose reincarnations of Egyptian pharaohs don't have to worry about the cold, hm?"

"I fell offa ledge … on th'third floor."

Pegasus had removed a steel tea kettle from the stove and had been pouring some of the hot liquid into a ceramic mug. He paused only shortly before continuing with his preparations. "I was afraid of something like that. You had a pretty nasty bash on your head, Yugi-boy, and I doubt you'd normally sleep outside for fun."

"Yeah, it's hard to explain."

Pegasus sighed rather defeated. "I'm finding that many things are difficult to explain in this place." Pegasus started browsing about the cabinetry, trying to remember exactly where the cooking sherry had been left. "How about we start simply: Why were you on the third floor?"

Yugi was finding that the longer he spoke the easier it was to move. His head was still logy, and when he breathed too quickly a stabbing pain in his side made him wince. Still, he knew he was lucky to be alive. "We were working … on the rooms. Some of the … the roof is caved in … upstairs."

Pegasus winced at the wheezing sound Yugi made with each breath. He wondered if he'd suffered some undetectable internal injuries, and for the umpteenth time wished Croquet was with him. He tried to keep the conversation light, though. The poor boy had been through enough already – a fact that made Pegasus feel terribly guilty. "Really? Well I'm glad you found out about it. I'll have to let my team take care of that immediately." He had to let Yugi feel like he'd accomplished something, if the poor kid had fallen from a three-story window for no reason, it would make the recuperation all the more difficult. Yugi was lucky to think clearly at all, and the best thing Pegasus knew to do was to administer a little of his own brand of first aid. Grasping the bottle of cooking sherry he added a liberal dollop of the liquor to the mug of hot tea and stirred in some honey. Milk would help with the smoothness of the drink, but as it was poor Yugi-boy would have to suffer through the raw treatment. He turned, carrying the pink ceramic mug carefully to Yugi's side "Here, drink this down."

Yugi tried to clutch the cup, but his fingers had trouble gripping and the heat singed his chilled skin. "S'hot!" he blurted.

Pegasus furrowed his brow but made no response, silently kneeling at Yugi's side and blowing on a spoonful of liquid before bringing it to Yugi's lips. It wasn't the most proper of methods of aid, but Pegasus couldn't think of any other way to help him. Yugi sniffed at the strange sweet-smelling concoction hesitantly, "Whazzit?"

"My patented cure for shock and hangovers."

Yugi blinked. "M'n shock?"

"No, but you've been out in a blizzard dressed abominably."

Yugi nodded, wondering if his fashion sense had slipped that badly since his first night in the Overlook. He wanted to ask what was in it, but his body was shivering uncontrollably and the temptation for the warm liquid was too great. He sipped carefully at the offered spoon before gagging. "Is'errible!"

Pegasus chuckled softly, at least the boy was not so lost that he ignored his senses. "No one said medicine was supposed to taste good, Yugi-boy. Now drink it down. It'll warm you up and help clear your head." As soon as Yugi had managed to overcome the terrible taste, he looked up to see Pegasus offering him another spoonful. He sighed in submission, imagining how cross his grandfather would be to see him refusing medicine. After a few more spoonfuls, Yugi found he could grasp the mug on his own. Although his face scrunched up at each sip, he was dutifully drinking the strange concoction that made him a little light-headed, but dulled the pain in his head and chest enough to where he could speak easier. His head was clearing slowly as though a great fog was being burned away by the heat of Pegasus' brew.

The older man crossed to the other side of the room, picking up a worn black backpack that Yugi assumed he'd brought with him. "What's wrong?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing, Yugi-boy. Just trying to find something… ah, thank you my dear Croquet!" Pegasus stood, beaming with a small bundle of clothes in his arms. "I'm soaking wet, Yugi-boy, and now that it seems that you'll be alright, I can finally finish changing. Do you mind?"

Yugi shook his head stiffly, trying to keep his eyes averted without accidentally dropping his cup. "What happened? How did you get wet?"

Pegasus shrugged, "Well how do you think you got in here? Don't be silly." When Yugi failed to show any understanding, Pegasus sighed. "Look, I found you out in the snow after Croquet and I got separated. Don't you remember anything?"

Yugi swallowed that last bitter gulp of the tea, then spoke softly. "I remember being upstairs with Tea. We were being chased by these big men with guns… but they weren't really men, you know? And they weren't really… alive, either…"

The silver-haired man nodded in fearful understanding as he stripped off his clingy wet turtleneck and tossed it aside in a mushy pile. He shivered a bit as his moist skin was exposed to the chilly kitchen. Goosebumps crawled up his arms and he clutched himself tightly as he poked around for a hand towel to dry himself off with. "I think I know very well what you mean, Yugi-boy… and I really wish this hadn't happened to begin with."

Yugi paused for a moment, staring blankly in grim reminiscence as Pegasus pulled out a small hand towel from a drawer Yugi didn't remember ever noticing before. He dried off his chest and back briskly before tossing his mass of silver hair over his head and rubbing his scalp vigorously with the cloth. Yugi continued. "Why did you let us stay here, Pegasus? I mean, if you knew it was as bad as this?"

Pegasus threw his mussed hair back again, his entire countenance seeming to have fallen with the boy's words. "Yugi, sometimes the owner of a large corporation has very important and delicate decisions to make. Decisions you simply wouldn't understand." The silver-haired man pulled a thick blue Old Navy sweater down over his chest before pulling out a small compact brush. "Ah, thank you Croquet!" He began dragging it over his locks in determination.

The spiky-haired King of Duels sighed, clutching the warmth of the blanket around him once more. He watched as Pegasus blatantly ignored him as well as the topic, busying himself with anything he could. Somewhere inside, Yugi knew the man must feel guilty, and in a way Yugi felt sorry for him. Of course, Tea always did tell him he was too soft on his rivals. But the more instinct side of him, the part that had been striving to survive in this cursed hotel for the past few days merely found it disgusting. Despite the boy's good intentions, he simply couldn't deny the anger that built inside of him at the thought of all that had happened for this arrogant hotel owner.

Pegasus dragged the brush a final time over his moist hair, reluctantly satisfied with his appearance now that he was out of the freezingly cold shirt. He was glad that he'd changed his pants before Yugi had woken up – there was something… not right about changing clothes in front of his former adversary. But as Yugi had asked the inevitable question, Pegasus simply couldn't face him. How could he answer the shivering boy? To be honest, Pegasus hadn't had a plan – that was the terrible truth of the matter. The school had contacted him and offered the opportunity for the students. For all the scheming, and all the tricks, Pegasus simply didn't know what he was doing any more than the rest of them.

Yugi watched the arrogant aristocrat with growing anger despite the fact that he now owed his life to Pegasus Crawford. He wondered in a flash of bitterness, if any of the cleaning and manual labor that his friends had sacrificed their safety for had even been necessary. The thought had crossed his mind first when he and Tea had been on the third floor and seen the caved in ceiling. Had it all been a waste from the very beginning – Kaiba's accident in the basement, Mokuba getting attacked in the kitchen, and the strange unearthly attacks that had followed them everywhere? Yugi realized with a start that he hadn't seen any of his friends since he woke up. What had happened to them? "Why did you buy this place, Pegasus? Tea said earlier that she thought it was going to be a casino, but why build one way out here?" Pegasus started rummaging through the duffle bag and, shivering a little less often, Yugi gripped the blanket close around him as he whispered, "This was all for your wife, wasn't it?"

As though struck by lightening, Pegasus stopped in his tracks. He stood slowly, turning to glare at Yugi with an unforgiving gaze. His eyes were a mixture of disbelief and undeniable pain. "What did you say?"

"We found your diary, Pegasus. At Duelist Kingdom – we found it in your room. You wanted to take Kaiba's technology so that you could bring her back to life. And now you think that owning a funhouse full of ghosts is going to bring her back?" Yugi chuckled a little as he shook his head in an unconscious imitation of his Yami, "You haven't changed at all, have you? After all this time, you still think some grand scheme will allow you to finally see her again. When will you finally realize that she's dead?"

Pegasus nabbed the closest thing he could put his fingers on. Yugi ducked as the tiny sherry bottle came within inches of his head, the shattered glass breaking the almost electrifying atmosphere. "What do you know about death, Yugi-boy?" Pegasus spat, "Have you read about it in books? Seen it in the movies? Maybe your precious pharaoh has told you a few fairy tales. Oh, how sweet, death is an endless cycle of rebirth, is that what you know?" Pegasus stalked across the room with blazing fury glinting in his eye. "You foolish little child. All you have are your silly games and worthless friends. Where do you think they'll be five years from now? Ten years from now? Still tagging along at your heels, grasping every word you say as religion? What would you know of love? And worse – what would you know of loss? You who've been given everything in your life – even that damned Puzzle if I'm not mistaken?"

"Why did you let us stay here?" Yugi's eyes pleaded with unshed tears, his body trembling from exhaustion and the ever-present chill. "I just want answers, I won't believe you made us stay in this stupid hotel just to clean it! Why didn't you make us leave that first night? Do you know anything of what's happened? We knew this place was a dump, but we had no idea that it should've been condemned ten years ago and that it's been a regular loony bin for psychotic ghosts!"

"I didn't know what else to do! What else could I do when you showed up on the doorstep?" Pegasus tossed his hands into the air in frustration. "I didn't invite you here. No one asked you to come, your school decided that, not I."

"You could have warned us! You knew what was in this place and you let us walk right into it practically blindfolded."

"Of course I warned you, I told you not to go to Room 217 – and that's the worst place in the building."

"But we didn't go in there!"

"Well somebody must have, Yugi, because that's one of the centers of this damned place. If you avoid Room 217, usually you're fine. I've had plenty of my men stay here overnight, there hasn't been a problem. No one's ever gotten hurt."

Yugi paused, cradling the Millennium Puzzle in his raw hands, "I bet none of them had an Item, though Pegasus."

Pegasus turned sharply, "What?"

"The workers – the other people you've had stay here. I bet they never had problems here like you did. Did you think it was just your psychic sensitivity that made you see the things you saw? I'll bet you thought you were really clever, buying a spiritual hotspot like this for so cheap. You thought she'd come to you here, didn't you?"

Pegasus allowed his eye to slide closed slowly as he dropped down into one of the chairs at the small dining table. "Yugi, you can't understand what she meant to me. You couldn't... there are no words to describe how empty I feel without her…"

"I understand you miss her, Pegasus, but that doesn't give you the right to meddle with the dead. You should have left that arena after Duelist Kingdom."

Pegasus stiffened slightly, but didn't retaliate. He knew there was truth behind Yugi's passionate words. He sighed deeply, the ghosts of their argument still ringing in his ears. "That's easy for you to say. You didn't live it, and I never meant for you or your friends to get involved."

"Well, it's too late for that now. We're as involved as they come." Yugi sighed, allowing the Puzzle to drop against his chest. "I'm worried about my friends, Pegasus. We have to get everyone out of here alive and safe. The hotel is getting worse … I don't know how, but I can feel it. Yami didn't think it would be this bad, but now …"

Pegasus raised his gaze, arcing one silver eyebrow. "Yami… the pharoah's spirit?"

Yugi nodded.

Pegasus nodded dully in response. "When Mokuba called me he implied that the situation was very bad…"

Yugi stiffened. "How did you speak to Mokuba? Is he here? Did I miss him?"

"No, no." Pegasus tapped his left temple. "Just trust me on that one. I'm not about to go making up stories."

Yugi shook his head. He was still groggy, but the argument fired up his senses. "Kaiba was upset last time I saw him, but if Mokuba's awake and able to … um, talk with you, then they should be fine." Yugi's countenance darkened. "Unless something worse has happened."

"All I know is that I got cut off from young Mokuba as we were just getting to the important details. He told me that I shouldn't come straight back to the hotel – not that I could have anyway, but maybe they knew you'd gotten yourself lost. You must have been missing in action for some time if they were worried about you so terribly."

"Did he mention Tea? Did she get away?"

"I would guess so." Visions of what might have befallen the poor girl alone in the Overlook flew through Pegasus' mind in an instant, but he tried not to think pessimistically. The odds that Miss Gardener had returned to Mokuba's immediate circle were almost impossible; yet it was undeniable that the boy had known about someone being outside and lost. Perhaps they'd been referring to Joey Wheeler. A sudden frost touched his spine as Pegasus began to feel like he was being watched. "Yugi-boy. You said bad things have been happening to all of you here. Did, um, did anything happen in this room?"

Yugi paused briefly, unwilling to answer at first. "I didn't want to think about it too much but … yeah." He glanced around furtively. "I think I scared them away earlier though."

Pegasus narrowed his gaze. "Scared 'them'? There was more than one?"

Yugi nodded, remembering the way Mokuba had looked when he'd last seen him. The boy had been strikingly pale, his eyes wide and staring as Kaiba held him. The brothers had clutched each other like drowning men, but while Mokuba battled his own inner demons Seto had seemed like he was already engulfed by them. If Mokuba was awake and worried about Kaiba, there was probably a good reason.

He looked downward, noticing for the first time the blanket that covered him was merely Pegasus' parka, the woolen lining so warm against his cheek that Yugi hadn't noticed the difference. He still held the empty pink mug in one hand, and he noticed too that he was dressed in new clothes, warmer and more apt for the freezing weather. A quick glance around the room revealed his wet and likely ruined leather garments, hung neatly from the pot rack above the stove. He sighed, "Thank you, by the way. You saved me. I would have died out there."

Pegasus smiled. "You saved me from becoming a monster on Duelist Kingdom, you know. I guess we're even now."

Yugi nodded. "If we survive…"

Pegasus rolled his eye, "Can't you be a bit more optimistic?"


	25. Beware the Biting Jaws of Death

Well, its that time of year again. Time to update Weekend Detention, or as we refer to it here at home, Shine! So now, time to shine on with a new chapter. Are you happy? Cool, so are we. We feel muchly accomplished actually moving the story along. No, this story is never dead, so don't ask. It gives us bad ideas for the characters. Hehe, but moving along, time for the review-a-thon followed by your irregularly scheduled fright-fest. Happy Halloween!

Elfie-chan – Yea, poor Pegasus. He's always trying for the impossible dream. Makes me love the guy even more.

Leland Lancaster – Suffering from Seto deprivation? This chapter may be just the pick-me-up you needed. ;-) Hope you like it.

hikarisuko – Yes, some people are under the impression Seto's not insane. For me, and I think I can speak for Lena too on this, Seto's insanity is what makes him cool. I don't know why people hate Pegasus either. He seems like a perfectly loveably bishie to me… gack, you want more terror? Wow, haven't been asked that lately. We'll see what we can do.

Da Qiao – Yea, I guess Pegasus and Kaiba get extra treatment cause Lena and I love them so much. But do you think we love them too roughly? Poor Kaiba, he's about to collapse! We're pleased you liked the last chapter and got into reading our little fic of horrors. Thanks for being so understanding of the wait!

HiKari, Mokuba's Guardian – No biggie. Glad you're still reading, and we do like a variety of opinions. So you want Mokuba to find Seto, huh? Interesting…

The Mad Tortoise – Thanks for the stellar review! Hey, you have to admit that with his friends in trouble and split up all over the place even Yugi's gonna lose some optimism. Hmmm… Yami? Who's Yami? ;-)

Katsuya Jounouchi – And update we have! Hope you enjoy!

Matalsilverarmor23 – Maybe he can help. I guess it all depends on whether Mokuba can resist the urge to check tea out while she sleeps.

meh – Well, in a sense all chapters are connecting …

Raven – Thanks so much! We're blushing as we speak! Just read to find out about Seto. ;-)

uye – You are muchly welcome, dear! Thanks for the glomps and puppies, they make us type all the faster between work and classes in dreaded RL.

Jherrus – Well, we have a sick sense of humor. This is humor to us anyway, in places. Hehehe.. and when we first started posting people asked why this was in the horror section. We are in absolute shock and bliss, though, dear Jherrus. You compared us to … Stephen King … thanks so much!

Jia-BlackHoleSun – Well, we might live. Or we might be undead. Hehehe…. Walking talking dueling smiley face – we've never heard a better description of cute lil Yugi!

evilcourteny – Yes, we love too many random characters too. Like Seig, Leon, Noa, Dartz, Croquet, Bandit Keith, Pegasus, Mai … what a list!

Mookins – We're referring to him as Maximillion Pegasus J. Crawford for future reference. I usually put that before all my stories, but I guess since lena and I are working collaboratively here we forgot. Sorry if you were confused. Hokey plot holes? Where?

Myotismon13 – My, well thank you very much! We do try to make sure our characters don't overstep their bounds so to speak. Well, hopefully this fic'll keep you excited for quite a while. Just wait till you read this little update. ;-) Thanks for the spectacular review!

RC Dreamer of Hope – Wow, congrats on your graduation. Hope you enjoy college as much as we do (hah – yeah right!). We've updated this one just for Halloween at SW's request.

Elli the Ghostie – Heck, Mary-Sues can be so annoying after a while. Well, as long as you don't go completely over to Mary-Sues, that's fine. Just don't forget about the good fics like these. ;-)

Rainbow Guardian Angel – Yeah, a new recruit! Well, we hope you enjoy this latest update as much as you've liked the rest of the story. So you're worried about Joey and Croquet being dead, eh? Well, don't worry, you're not the only one. It seems other characters are going to be worried about that soon too, and for good reason. Well, ahhh, we updated as soon as possible. Sorry about the delay.

Josh – Me?? You hate me because Seto's not in the chapter? The most ultimate worshipper of the god that is Seto Kaiba? Okay, I can understand that. Here, he's in this chapter now. Just don't be releasing any angry psychotic vibes in our direction. This hotel is bad enough as it is.

BlueAngel 0104 – Your favorite fic ever? Gosh, we're really flattered. Wow, we're actually really proud to have provided you with late-night fuel. Hey, great dedication! Hey thanks for the review, we've got Seto in this chapter too – so be prepared for craziness.

Forever Growing Garden – Wow, better than Mr. Stephen King? Geez, I don't quite know how to respond to that. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chappie just as much as the last ones.

Akira, Amy, and the chase – Hey thanks. Review from a group of crazy people about a story about a group of crazy people. How very ironic… Thanks.

Dragon-Tsuzuku – Thanks, well we updated as soon as possible. Hope you enjoy!

Onigiri – Wow, thank you so much. We really appreciate your review, and your patience. We do try to post as quickly as possible and keep the quality of the work – cause it just wouldn't be the same if we tossed it all together in one hour.

Duelmonster2 – Hey thanks! We certainly will try to. Hope you enjoy this part as well!

Chibi Arwen – Hmm, you want everyone to be alive. Hmm. Well, we certainly can't promise anything. This is a horror fic after all, and promises can't be kept in horror fics.

Queen-Of-Demon-Dragons – Well, you're about to find out what Kaiba does next. Hoo-boy. Hey, it's great your comp got fixed. Thanks for the review.

Sapphire Kitsune Angel – Well please do keep your sanity, dear, because this hotel is definitely lacking in that department. Heehee, see? We updated!

Gatochu – Yes, the dogman is one of the absolute best parts of The Shining, and I can't believe he was cut out either. The book is always better, of course. I'm sure you expected no less, but at least the movie is a well-filmed thrill ride. Danny's so cute, attacked every few minutes. So you reread the entire story! Wow, that's great! And what's even better is you enjoyed it and didn't see anything really outstandingly screwed up. That's a good sign for us, right? More Duke huh? I think we can manage that …

Firewing – So you can picture Duke and Tristan going at it in the first scene, hm? So can we, with our dirty little minds. Ah well, we all can see it anyway. Well, Tristan did smile a lot whenever he was robo-monkey … or at least he seemed to. Pegasus' first aid was actually adapted from the remedy for shock in The Shining. Of course you're drooling. Who wouldn't be drooling with a wet Pegasus in the room? Well, Pegasus' motives for buying the Overlook will be exploited pretty badly as the story progresses. He kind of asked for it though by purchasing this haunted respite. Oh, you know Seto. He's just been an angel in the mean time…

Another Maniac Yet – Wow, are you serious? We're the longest horror Yugioh fic here? Geez, that's kinda cool. Well, don't worry AMY, we're not stopping, this hotel's got a ways to go yet before this story's burned out.

nOnymOus-19 – Hmm, glad we're creeping you out. We certainly hope we keep this trend going. Bwahaha!

Suko – The end? Was that at the end of the last chapter? (Looks over notes in worry) Oh no, no it's not the end. Don't worry me like that! Thanks for the review tho.

Soulxstealer – Yeah, SK stories can be very addictive ( just look at Kabuki!). Hehehe, looks like Pegasus left many wet mouths in the last chapter. Oh, geez, the kitten eyes! Can't … resist …. Ok. Here's the chapter…

Dracozombie – Just starting? Hm, you've got a long way to go. Looks like we'll have to quit pulling the punches…

Moonymonster – You hate being stuck on cliffhangers, well we never leave our readers with those. (puts on a little angel halo) We've updated as soon as we could, hope you enjoy dear!

Draconic-Master – Hey thanks. Hope you enjoy the update then.

Sw1 – See? We're updating this just for you. In time for Halloween even. Hope you enjoy, dear!

Seme Riku – What's that? A strange voice coming over my mental innercom. It makes my spider sense tingle. We best update then. Hope you enjoy and thanks for the review.

Whew, looks like that's it for the reviews! Sorry for the delay everyone, but now that house keeping has been taken care of we can get back to business. Hm, now where were we? Oh yes, the inhabitants of the Overlook Hotel were screaming like little kids and running around like crazy people. Ah yes, that sounds about right.

Enjoy the show boys and girls, and please let a review fly our way.

Lena & Kabuki

&&&&&

Chapter 25: Beware the Biting Jaws of Death

Seto stared at his raw and bleeding hands in amazement. He wasn't quite sure how he'd gotten so many cuts and bruises, the events of the last few days having smeared across his memory like some dusty scribbling on a chalkboard – erased and rewritten so many times that the fresh words were barely discernible from the old. He allowed his aching knees to give out as he lowered himself to the ground.

Somehow he'd found his way up to the second floor, he knew that by the doors to the bedrooms that surrounded him and the swirling paisley carpet beneath him. Seto coughed violently, his chest heaving with pain until he spat out a glob of blood and spit, the glistening pile landing somewhere beyond his scope of vision. His whole body ached, and he didn't know if he could muster the strength to move any further. The hallway was dimly lit, the scant electric lights flickering against the aged wallpaper. It was dreamlike, unreal, and the pain he felt only made him want to curl into himself. He leaned his head against his knees in complete exhaustion, thinking that perhaps if he could just get a little bit of sleep he might be able to sort out reality from fantasy. If he could just get some sleep maybe the voices would let him be.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kaiba squeezed his eyes shut willing the voice to go away. "You're not falling asleep are you?" Gozaburo's voice again, the slimy cockroach. No matter how many times Seto tried to crush him, he always kept coming back.

"Go away."

The older voice sighed, and Seto could almost see the amusement on his face, the way his tiny mustache would curl up into a sly grin whenever he knew he had the upper hand. "I'm not trying to fight with you, Seto. I simply hate to see such a brilliant man taken advantage of."

Kaiba's ears involuntarily perked up. "What do you mean by that?"

"Why your brother, of course. Do you really think he's safe at the moment?"

"And since when did you ever notice Mokuba?"

"Come now, Seto. I've noticed him from day one. He's always been quite useful for both of us. No, I don't think I would have ever seen you take over the proud Kaiba name without Mokuba pulling your strings. Mokuba in fact knew exactly how to persuade you into doing what he wanted."

"Don't you ever get tired of hearing yourself talk?"

"Really, Seto. You've lost your touch. Do you really think your brother is so naïve? He's manipulating you, Seto, as no one else ever could. You are truly guided by your brother's wishes, never your own. In fact, some might call you foolish."

"Hn," Kaiba snorted, shaking his head in resolute denial. "Quit playing mind games."

"Are you just going to sit here and let your brother take what you rightfully earned? He wants Joey to take your place. He wants Yugi and his pathetic little friends to take your rightful position."

"Leave Mokuba out of this – this doesn't concern him! It doesn't matter to me if he wants to make friends with these idiots!"

"But I'm afraid it does, Seto. Where do you think you're going to end up? Do you really fit into the equation? Of course not, you're old news as far as he's concerned. You've served your purpose, and now he wants someone who can truly serve him as his older brother. You can't even beat Yugi Moto in a duel . . ."

Kaiba's eyes snapped open in rage, a roar bursting free of his throat as he stood and arcing the shovel high above his head. With one quick thrust it exploded through the wall sending pieces of wood and plaster flying through the air. "Shut up! Shut up, damn you!"

Gozaburo's sickening laughter filled the hall, a sound Seto had never wanted to hear again. The cackling sent shivers down his spine, "I don't want to hear anymore! You're trying to mess with my mind, you're trying to get to me, you slime. But it won't work!"

"You've grown trusting and soft over the years, Seto. With trust comes weakness – a weakness that Yugi and his friends have always taken advantage of."

"No, you're lying, you're not real. I – I don't know what I did downstairs to… to Joey, but that won't happen again. You can't control me – nobody tells me what to do. I make my own path, I create my own destiny. Not you, or Yugi, or anyone else can control my future. You're simply some pathetic dead thing begging for attention. I refuse to do your bidding!"

"But Seto… you already have."

Kaiba's breathing became heavier as the disembodied words sunk in. Joey. He couldn't forget the tears that had stung the blond's eyes whenever he told him to push Croquet into that abyss. The dark hole that had so terrified Kaiba. He hadn't given him any option, and the pleas of his long-time enemy echoed like gunshots through his head.

"No, I – I didn't mean to. I –"

The deep, resonating laughter filled his chest with despair. "But Seto, I thought you chose your own path? Surely you don't blame me for your poor decisions. Of course, if you're certain it was your decision, I suppose you'll have to explain it to the others…" The laughter caused a weight to fall in Kaiba's belly, and he shut his eyes against the regret that flowered in his chest. "You're a puppet, Seto, you always have been and always will be – you don't know any other way to live."

Tears stung Seto's eyes as he shook his head weakly, he wanted to rail against the cocky specter, but he was tired – so goddamned tired. He swayed on his feet, and then he thought he could hear footsteps coming towards him from down the hall. His fingers clutched the cold wood of the snow shovel in desperation before he realized what he was doing. He dropped the weapon in disgust, stumbling away from it as though it was a poisonous snake. When he felt a hand on his shoulder, a real physical hand – he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Kaiba?"

Tristan blinked in shock as he watched Kaiba jump a good inch off the ground, his pale, wide-eyed face turning toward him with complete shock. "Kaiba – whoa! Whoa, chill out man!" Tristan laid two heavy hands on the taller boy's shoulders, steadying him and supporting him at the same time. "Jeez Kaiba, it's just me." Tristan looked Kaiba over, noting the grime and the filth and the … "You look like shit! What happened to you?" He couldn't be sure but he thought Kaiba had been talking to himself in the middle of the hallway. Tristan had seen homeless people do that on the side of the streets in Domino City, but he'd never thought he'd see Kaiba doing that in the middle of a run-down hotel. But after watching Mokuba, and seeing how the kid seemed to know things he shouldn't know, he wondered if maybe weirdness ran in the family.

Kaiba's chest heaved and he spoke in disconnected sentences as though his whirling thoughts refused to form a cohesive whole. "I thought that … I mean that you were …" He glanced behind himself nervously as though afraid something was going to sneak up on him at any moment. Tristan couldn't blame him – he felt the same way.

"Duke and I just met up a moment ago. Man, are we glad to find you!"

For the first time, Kaiba saw Duke move out of the shadows, the flickering electric lights making his motion jerky and unnatural. His eyes were wide and haunted, the makeup on one side smeared as though by a large thumbprint and his hair a dusty mess. Tristan too looked like he'd been worse for the wear. His leather jacket was smudged with dirt and dust and God knows what else. He was grateful to have found Kaiba and to have someone else on his side to brave the horrors of the hotel.

Kaiba shut his eyes for a few moments and then opened them again, half expecting the apparitions of his fellow classmates to have disappeared. But there they stood, whole and human and very much alive. For the first time in what felt like days he didn't feel alone.

Tristan was shaking him, patting him on the shoulder, and it took a force of mind to Kaiba to pay attention to what he was saying. "What about leaving?"

"We've got to get out of here, Kaiba. Duke and I think there might be snowmobiles out in the shed."

"Wait a minute, that's not my idea. I'm just here to keep lug-head here out of trouble." Duke eyed Kaiba with a mixture of amazement and distrust. His gaze lingered on the snow shovel lying innocently on the floor. "Did you run into the dogman too? You must've gotten a good hit in on him." Duke tried to smile.

Kaiba glanced at the snow shovel uncomprehending. "Dogman?" Were Joey's own companions insulting him? The thought of Joey brought forth a flood of memories and emotions that made him break out in a cold sweat.

Duke and Tristan glanced at each other. Tristan decided to change the subject, "Well, I think there are some snowmobiles outside. Didn't Pegasus mention that our first night, Kaiba?"

"I – I don't remember," Kaiba blinked in confusion. It seemed as though thinking back on that night was like thinking back on a year ago, his memory was so foggy. "He might have I guess. It would make sense."

Tristan nodded, he was glad that someone finally agreed with him. He patted Kaiba on the shoulder and smiled in boast at Duke. He was discouraged, however, to find that Duke's attention was completely focused on Kaiba however. He looked as though ready to run at any moment. "My thoughts exactly. You want to come help us?"

"Help you?" Did Yugi's friends truly trust him enough that they would want his aid? They wanted his opinion, his help, it was so unlike what Gozaburo had told him just a moment before. He wondered if the specter had been wrong after all. He nodded, managing a slight smile. "Sure, whatever you need me to do."

Duke sighed, "Yeah, we're also going to see if we can find Yugi and Joey –"

"Kaiba," Tristan's eyes grew wide, "Yugi fell out of the third-floor window! Tea's all upset, she saw it happen. She and Yugi were up there cleaning and they got attacked by some weirdo with a gun! Man, you should hear her tell it, this place is nuts. We've got to get out of here. We have to find Joey and Yugi and get the hell outta here!"

"Joey…" Kaiba's eyes slid closed for a moment.

"Yeah," Tristan nodded, "He's been outside forever, nobody knows if he's come in or not. I sure hope my best buddy didn't freeze to death or something."

"No, no, he didn't freeze to death, Tristan, I saw him." Kaiba swallowed hard.

"Really?" Tristan grabbed his shoulders in a vice grip. "Was he okay? Where did you see him?"

"Well, he… _was_ okay. Um, he's not really okay now."

"Were you guys attacked?" Tristan's voice was desperate, angry.

Duke's eyes darted back and forth between the two boys; he started to understand where this was going. "Kaiba, you might want to be quiet now. Come on, let's go find those snow mobiles."

"No way! Kaiba, please! Tell me what happened to him."

"He's… badly injured. I … I think I killed him." Kaiba was almost as shocked by the statement as they were.

Tristan's face went completely blank as Duke linked an arm inside of his, urging him backwards. "Come on, Tristan. Just let go of his arm, come on. Hey Kaiba, why don't you go check on your brother or something?"

"You see, it wasn't really me, I don't know but, I think it was Goza—" Kaiba felt the blow connect solidly with his jaw sending him into an ungainly pirouette before the back of his head smacked into the wooden wall, causing a short plaster rain from the crumbling ceiling.

"You killed him? You killed by best friend? You son of a bitch! I'll kill you, you little—"

"Whoa, man, he's not in his right mind! You're the one who said Kaiba wouldn't kill anybody, remember?" Duke clung to the taller boy's arm desperately trying to pull him back a safe distance. "Tristan don't be stupid, man."

"He killed Joey! Duke, get your damn hands off me!"

"Will you think? Think for a minute here!"

Tristan wrenched his arm free, pushing Duke away before stalking toward Kaiba again. Tears stung his eyes, clouded his vision of the wounded millionaire. His thoughts were spinning. All those times he listened to Kaiba put Joey down, all those times he let the two argue it out without getting involved. Joey was dead, dead at the hands of some snotty rich kid who wouldn't know friendship from a hole in the ground. It wasn't that he'd never heard threats before, but this was Kaiba. Kaiba was capable of doing something like that, and he had no reason to lie about what he'd done. "You bastard! What the hell did he ever do to you?!"

Kaiba shook his head. The world was sludge. He reeled from the blow and the screaming. It was all coming together somehow, and a rage filled him, a seething hot rage that boiled its way up from his gut. It filled his arms, his legs, his hands as they balled into fists. He'd trusted them, let his guard down for just a moment and look what had happened. He couldn't trust anyone. Gozaburo was right, damn him. He was right all along.

When Tristan's foot came into view, Kaiba no longer heard him. He tuned out the emotion and the shouting, focusing on the instinctive knowledge that Tristan was about to deliver a blow to his midsection. His foot would come around soon, knifing into his belly or his groin. He was calm, clear-headed and focused. He had to protect himself. In the distance, just within eye sight, the snow shovel lay temptingly. The silver blade was still red tinged, the handle smooth from years of hard work. It would fit nicely into his hand. He felt his fingers curling around the wooden handle even before he'd reached for it.

"I'll kill you!" Tristan was shouting, his foot slicing forward as expected, tears streaming down his grimy face. Kaiba brought the shovel around, aiming at the balancing leg, the one firmly planted furthest away. The shovel connected, the dull side thumping mightily against Tristan's leg, causing him to lose his balance. Had Duke not caught his arm and supported his weight, Tristan might have found his face a bloody mess plastered against the wall.

Kaiba groaned, the heat of his rage tightening his grip on the weapon as he used it as a crutch, pulling himself to his feet. "You … he was right … you …"

Duke helped Tristan to stand, wobbling a moment. "Way ta go, Tristan."

"He killed Joey."

"Yeah, and now you've pissed him off." Duke began dragging Tristan toward the elevator doors. "C'mon. We've gotta get away from him."

"But what about Joey? I've gotta avenge him, man. I can't just back down from a fight."

"You're limping and he's slick with a shovel. Get real, Tristan." Duke pulled him bodily, his eyes locked on the elevator doors gleaming murky in the flickering light. He mashed the button to head down and glanced over his shoulder to see Kaiba making his way down the hallway, his steps growing faster and more confident with each gasping breath. Duke hit the button again, waiting to hear the lurching squeal of the elevator's gears. He knew he was no match for Kaiba in a fight like this.

Kaiba was moving quickly now, his body picking up speed of it own accord, and his legs pumping as his arms prepared the shovel to strike. He had reached a state of near Nirvana. His motions were outside himself. He was going to do it. He was going to take back his life. His voice was low, and he didn't even realize the words were bubbling over, "All against me, they're all against me. Mokuba you little bastard …you're gonna pay, Tristan …"

Duke pushed his back against the cold metal doors and felt Tristan grip his shoulder hard as Kaiba made his way across the hall with frightening speed, the giant shovel hoisted high above his head. He looked more like a crazed beast. Duke thought he saw merely the whites of his eyes rolled up in his sockets as the man gave out a war cry. He realized quickly that they weren't going to make it, not without some extra time, not without just a minute… Suddenly, he pulled at his earring, placing the tiny die between his thumb and forefinger. Just as Kaiba was within about two feet of the elevator, he shot it right at the taller boy's forehead, clonking him squarely between the eyes.

Kaiba stopped, blinking for a minute in surprise. "Yes!" Duke cried, jumping up and down and nearly dropping Tristan to the floor. Behind him the elevator doors opened, as though he'd passed the test. But just as he turned to walk inside, he felt something strange wrap around his throat, rough and scratchy like the canvas Pegasus always enjoyed using for his paintings. "What the - !"

For a moment he couldn't move, and his heart skipped a beat as he realized that every moment he waited, Kaiba got closer. That stupid dice trick wouldn't stun him for very long. He shoved Tristan into the elevator, scrambling at the coil about his throat and pulling his head free. The object writhed in his hand, and it took him a moment to realize he was holding a fire hose. He tossed it behind him quickly and leaped inside, as Tristan started mashing the close button for the doors.

Duke had a split second to peer into the hallway. He saw Kaiba was just getting up off the floor, a large red welt forming across his forehead. It seems Duke had better aim than he'd thought with the fire hose. That guy was gonna have some kind of a headache later, he realized with a grin as the silver doors slid closed.

Duke sighed, leaning against the wall as he smiled at Tristan. "Hey, man, be a little more careful next time, okay?"

Tristan didn't respond, only stared at the floor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The darkness had chewed him up and spit him out without mercy, and though he wasn't aware of much, the pain twanging in his side with every breath was definitely enough to keep him focused on the present. He tried to breathe slowly, shallowly, but his lungs were crying out for air and no matter what he did it just wasn't enough. When he finally did give in to his need for more air, the deep gulping breaths that came unbidden made his chest burn until tears ran down his cheeks. He wouldn't scream, he refused to scream. He thought of Kaiba's smug expression and wanted to hurt something beyond repair. He knew nothing but pain though, and the vague whine that had lodged itself in his throat remained no matter how hard he struggled or choked it back, humiliating and comforting. It was the only sound that he wanted to make, but he held it in tight for fear of what might hear him if he made noise. He must have been lying here for hours, darkness soothing and displaying his meekness. Vulnerability had a firm grip on his spirit, but Joey would not allow his pain to please anything that might be watching him in the darkness. He'd already suffered enough for the pleasure of others … Croquet and he both. He felt lost in the dark hell he'd unwittingly made for himself, exhausted. _And I deserve it … helping him like that … Croquet … poor bastard … Kaiba … wish I'd killed him ..._

As much as he would like to search for poor Croquet in the mess, he was quite content to move as little as possible. All manner of terrible images greeted him at the thought of the bodyguard, dead from the fall perhaps or, worse, impaled on some shattered remains of the twisted stairway. He'd thought he would die, but was it someone's sick idea of a joke to line the basement floor with a thick layer of trash? Kaiba must have thought it fitting.

_I'm gonna die down here … _It was something he'd thought of since the hedges had begun chasing him, but never had the possibility loomed so visibly above his head. He thought of Kaiba, stowing the snow shovel and shrugging when Yugi and Tristan asked about him later. Growling when they persisted and pulling off the act so convincingly that everyone would think he'd frozen to death. How long would it take to find them? How long would Pegasus have to renovate before he decided to try the basement. It was winter, and the snow wouldn't melt until spring at least. They'd be well-preserved in the cold down here, and no one would ever know. _Yugi'll know, he'll suspect, he and Tristan. They'll wonder, and Pegasus'll vouch for us once he gets inside._ A small cynical voice in the back of his mind laughed at the fact that he was now depending on Pegasus to save his life. But as ridiculous as the idea of Duelist Kingdom's nutty host saving the two might be, Joey wondered what would happen if Pegasus never made it inside. Kaiba would have eliminated two of his enemies easily, only five more left…

"Yugi …" Joey thought of his friend, trusting psychotic Kaiba while Joey was still warm in the grave, never suspecting that anything truly intentional had happened. He tried to untangle himself, to find some way to get out, but the pain of his chest was sharp and severe. There was no denying how serious it was now, he'd been in some tough situations, but now Joey could barely breathe. The full weight of despair hit him like a kick in the groin – underhanded and unexpected. He collapsed once more into a whimpering heap, the fat tears leaking down his face.

When a breeze rustled his hair and the temperature dropped abruptly, the breath hitched in his throat. It was pitch dark but he sensed a presence. He was no longer alone – in fact he wondered if he ever had been since his fall. He shortened his breaths almost completely, his eyes shutting for fear of revealing his position. As brave as Joey might seem, he'd seen enough horror flicks to know that you never look at something undead. That was where all of the murder victims-to-be went wrong, and Joey – as broken and as close to death as he was – refused to go down in such a stupid way. Looking at the thing that was thinking about killing you was almost as much of a death ticket as being a big-breasted girl in a wet t-shirt. Sure, perhaps it was a little late to be reviewing horror warnings, but perhaps it just might keep him alive a few minutes longer. The temperature felt as though it rose again, and Joey began to relax as he felt out of danger.

"Joey! Stay with me! You mustn't get caught by the biting jaws of death!"

Joey's mind hung like a frozen computer for a few moments, as cold ice cubes seemed to swipe through his chest. The blond boy stumbled mentally for a few moments, the voice sounded like Yugi – but what if it was something trying to trick him into thinking it was his best friend? What was the coldness that went through his body in waves? Was he having some kind of heart attack? Yugi had mentioned that the freezer in the kitchen had gotten unnaturally cold whenever he'd encountered the ghosts – could this be what was calling him now? He felt the hair stand up on his arms.

"Please Joey, don't die. It – it's all my fault, please don't die in this place!"

Joey's eyes snapped open. He'd been by Yugi in all of the short guy's matches, and he knew the tone of that voice. "Yugi? Is that you, pal?" It was blurry at first, but as Joey's eyes adjusted, he saw that Yugi did indeed stand before him. A transparent Yugi, but Yugi nonetheless. "Ahh! Yugi! You're dead!"

The incandescent Yugi raised his head, his eyes brimming with ghostly tears as a smile spread across his face. "Joey, you're alright! Thank the Gods!" He went to place a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, but the palm passed right through. Joey felt the strange chill where the hand was embedded in his shoulder.

"Ah! Get it out, get it out!" Joey made to try to push the hand away, but the pain burst with a sudden determination in his chest. His breath hitched once again in his throat and the illuminated Yugi jumped back in shock and fear.

"I-I'm sorry!" See-through Yugi stammered.

As the pain burned out for the moment, Joey stared at Yugi's eyes. The light was dim from the ghostly Yugi, but as Joey's vision sharpened he saw that the eye color was red and burned with an unearthly fire. "Wait a minute, you're not Yugi…"

The ghostly Yugi blinked, "But I am! Well, not exactly, but …"

"You're the other Yugi!"

The pharaoh blinked again, "Yes, yes that's exactly right. You made that much simpler than I had feared."

Tears came unbidden to his eyes as Joey looked the spirit up and down. "Jeez, I'm glad to see you! Yugi was so worried, he freaked out after he couldn't find ya and then Mokuba started freakin' out too and…." The blond's shoulders shook as he forced himself to fight down the sobs that threatened to overtake him. "Man, we've all been freakin' out."

The pharaoh opted for a different topic, "You may call me Yami if you like. That is how Yugi refers to me."

"Ah, " Joey shook his head slightly to try to clear his head, "It's good to finally meet ya Yami – er, out and about I mean."

Yami smirked, but nodded in agreement nonetheless. "It is not intentional, my friend. I had no idea that I could even be forced from the Puzzle in this manner. Usually I have some type of psychic string that links me to my home and to Yugi's mind, but it has somehow been cut. I feel… lost now." The pharaoh looked downwards, the sorrow heavy in his voice, "I can hear the spirits in this hotel, Joey. They… they want power, they want a voice, but most of all… they want to kill."

Joey tried to pull himself up, but the pain flared. "S-sorry Yami. I know you're probably as happy as I am to find somebody I know, but I don't know if I can hook you up with Yug anytime soon. Hell, I don't even know if I'm gonna make it outta here without bein' a ghost."

Yami looked at him pointedly, his eyes moving down to his chest almost as if he could see through to the bones beneath. "You are badly injured, Joey. I wish I could help you, but as you can see I am unable to affect anything real in this condition."

Joey allowed his eyes to slide closed for a moment, "Don't I know it pal. I'd rather you not send any icy fingers my way though if ya don't mind."

Yami cocked his head to the side, as he picked up his hands and looked at them quizzically, wiggling the fingers as he chuckled. "Well, at least you felt something."


	26. A Question of Trust

Wow, can you believe it? This fic isn't dead! Yes, Weekend Detention is back online. As to what caused this long hiatus? Work, school, and lots of other

problems in between. We're hoping to update this fic on a more regular basis now, so stay posted!

NOTE: Some of you may have noticed that Kabuki's site got updated much sooner before this update. This is because when we got her site updated decided to start cutting off the bottom of new chapters. When I submitted it to their support page (which doesn't exist anymore for some reason) I never got a response back. So sorry about the wait!

Enjoy!

- Lena & Kabuki

-----

Chapter 26: A Question of Trust

Yugi slid his fingers over the Eye of Horus emblazoned across the front of the Millennium Puzzle. It seemed so empty without the familiar spirit tugging at his mind every so often, checking to see if he was alright. "So now what do we do?"

Pegasus shouldered his pack of supplies, "I think that the first course of action should be to find your friends. I can only think that when Croquet brought Joey inside he went upstairs first thing to let everyone know the boy was safe." Realistically Pegasus thought that Croquet would have performed the necessary first aid before carting Joey up to his friends, but the absence of his faithful bodyguard spoke a different story. Pegasus knew that something must have made them leave. He could only hope that they'd reached safety in time. Surely Croquet could handle himself if the situation had turned for the worst. But then he remembered his bodyguard's reaction on the plane during his seizures, the way he'd panicked whenever Pegasus had seen the visions. Despite his extraordinary performance outside, Croquet could not comprehend the dangers of the supernatural and the damage that could be done from within. But then again, Pegasus had to wonder if even he knew what they were up against.

Yugi's brow creased, "Pegasus? Pegasus, are you alright? Is Mokuba speaking to you again?"

"Yugi, I … I have a bad feeling. Now that you mention it, Mokuba hasn't said a thing to me since I made it inside." His eye drifted to the cold metal doors of the kitchen, "Which means something knows that we're here – something capable of keeping Mokuba from reaching me. It seems intent on separating us. Your friends will have worried about you for hours, why haven't they come downstairs?"

Yugi paled, "What if Tea didn't make it back inside! What if the ghosts on the third floor got her!" Yugi pushed his way out of the parka that engulfed him, and skidded more than ran across the floor in his over-sized red sweater and socked feet, his mind set only on the elevator and Tea. Pegasus leaped after him, grasping his shoulder tight. "Pegasus, let go of me!"

"Yugi-boy, wait!"

"I have to help them, don't you understand? They could be in danger and need my help!"

"Slow down! Think for a moment. At least let me try to contact Mokuba and see what happens. Duelists today, I swear you have no patience!"

Yugi glared at him from beneath his spiky fringe. How could Pegasus talk to him as though he were a wet-behind-the-ears rookie? Had he not proven himself time after time in duels of life and death? Had he not even beaten Pegasus at Duelist Kingdom? Pegasus' face was pale and his weary sunken eye was all the more defined by his sopping wet platinum hair. For the first time, Yugi could see that he was wearing a patch over the place where the Millennium Eye used to be. Seeing the man's entire face at once without the striking feature of the Golden Eye as a distraction, it was a bit shocking. Yugi and his friends had always thought of Pegasus as a fairly old man considering all the money he had. Not to mention the fact that he owned such a well-established corporation and was seen at almost every Duel Monsters tournament Yugi could ever remember. Having grown up with the card game, it was no wonder that they saw the creator of Duel Monsters as an 'old man', but Yugi was beginning to realize that Pegasus probably knew as much about this place as he did. It was not a comfortable thought.

Yugi thought back to his grandpa, probably keeping the Kame Game Shop spick and span. Ever since he could remember, Grandpa had always had the answers to anything Yugi wanted to ask about his Millennium Puzzle. And if he didn't have the answers, he could point him in the right direction. Pegasus had seemed just as knowledgeable when he'd challenged Yugi through the TV set at home. For the first time, he was beginning to realize that just because someone was older didn't mean they had all the answers.

Ordering around his workers, having them spend the long nights in this place, Pegasus saved himself from having to experience the harsh reality of the Overlook – inevitably keeping the hotel from being powered by his Millennium Eye when he had it. If only Pegasus had known whenever the troupe of teenagers arrived at his doorstep, perhaps he could have prevented them from getting hurt. Perhaps he could have prevented this from happening.

Yugi sighed. Had things worked out any differently, it would have left Pegasus as the unlucky guinea pig. He would have had to deal with everything alone, and Yugi couldn't imagine confronting the Overlook without the help of his friends. The Overlook would have swallowed him whole. Yugi closed his eyes, relaxing a little, ashamed of himself for thinking of his rescuer in such a harsh tone. For once, they were on equal ground and when it came to the Overlook every maneuver was left to chance. "I'd appreciate anything you can do to help. You know, if we were in a better situation, I'd suggest we make a game out of it. Just to get our minds off of this place…"

Pegasus blinked then stood, giving the boy a small smile. "A man after my own heart. But really Yugi-boy…"

Yugi shook his head, "Yeah, my mom always tells me I have lousy timing."

Pegasus chuckled softly, "Yup, sounds like my entire life." He paused for a moment, "I'd rather be playing any sort of game instead of being here, you know."

A strange silence fell between them as the kitchen suddenly seemed much smaller than before, as though the Overlook had heard the hesitant fear in his voice. The air felt heavier and the spark of comfort Yugi had begun to feel in his heart began to dissipate in the building's presence. Yugi felt a lump forming in his throat and swallowed hard, "If you think you can find Mokuba, then you should try it."

Pegasus' eye glazed slightly as he stared unblinking. Yugi was reminded suddenly of the blank face that his Grandpa had whenever his soul had been sucked out of him. Yugi wondered if he looked like that himself when speaking to the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle and he wondered for a moment if perhaps the mental communication might make them vulnerable to the hotel somehow.

"I can't reach him." His eye screwed shut, one pale hand flying to his head as he swayed a little. "This place is buzzing with activity, Yugi-boy. It might be hard for me to reach him, but it could be even more difficult for us to physically get to them." Pegasus shivered suddenly, glancing behind him at the set of double steel doors set in the far wall of the kitchen. "It's so cold in here…"

Yugi pulled the parka close around his throat, covering his exposed flesh. He saw his breath, the tiny clouds of air before his eyes. Something was familiar about it, but before he could fully pinpoint the cause, he felt a strange prickling at the base of his neck. He turned around, noticing for the first time how bright the room was, and how exposed the light left them amidst the gloom of the Overlook. "I've got a bad feeling…" He'd done this before, he'd had this same ominous feeling. Something bad was going to happen if they didn't get out of here soon… "We should leave."

Pegasus nodded, "There's something watching us." Yugi heard a tremor in his voice that betrayed his fear, "I hear something moving around." His amber eye fixed on Yugi, "And it doesn't sound like any rat I've ever heard."

"That's the meat locker." Yugi whispered, remembering with sudden clarity the twisted forms he, Joey, and Mokuba had seen. "I kept them away with the Puzzle before, but now I'm so tired …"

"Let's go – quietly." Without another word Pegasus grabbed Yugi's arm, dragging him from the room and into the foyer beyond. Yugi heard the familiar click of the meat locker doors as they were leaving, and saw them slowly swinging open before the kitchen doors were firmly shut upon the sight.

The foyer was still dark, and for a moment Yugi thought he saw movement above him. He jerked his head toward the ceiling, fully expecting to see some horrific creature straight out of Bakura's deck descending upon them. Instead of any Dark Necrofear, above him he saw the remains of dancing figures, clothed in thick cobwebs of ages past, frozen in time beyond the tarnished chandeliers. Breathing a sigh of relief, he turned his attention back to the lobby. The antique chairs were shadowy, the reflected light upon the snow outside giving the whole room a blue tint. Yugi's pale face shone like the moon itself, his eyes wide as he gazed across the deserted room.

Pegasus released Yugi, grabbing one of the old chairs hastily and wedging it beneath the twin doorknobs to the kitchen. When he stepped back he was breathing raggedly, his black garments making him appear a disembodied head and hands, his face as pale as death itself – all the more pronounced by his silver hair – the eye patch like an empty socket in a skull. Yugi shook his head, watching as Pegasus backed shakily away from the doors. "Gods, I didn't see that one coming…"

Yugi shrugged, "Everything in here is about like that, Pegasus. Everything I've seen anyway."

Pegasus was shaking slightly, his heavy breathing slowing reluctantly. He kept his eye on the door for a few moments longer, his body poised, listening as if waiting for something. "Yes, I suppose you have a point." He turned and froze, his jaw hanging stupidly for a few moments before he pointed at a large pile of rubble.

"What the hell happened to the staircase?" Pegasus hissed.

"Yeah, we were gonna get to that…" Yugi sighed, staring at the spot where Duke had nearly been killed. He knew he should feel guilty, but more keenly he felt the sense of loss. After their long bus ride, the whole group had met with Pegasus in the foyer, and Yugi could still pick out which chairs had been occupied by whom despite the low light. His eyes grew moist at the thought of his friends. If anything had happened to them, to any one of them, Yugi would feel responsible. He'd lost Yami and had cut himself off from everyone. He'd behaved selfishly, and hoped that his friends would not have to pay the price for his behavior.

"Well, are you going to explain or…" he stopped, his head cocked to the side. It took Yugi a moment but then he heard it too. From the belly of the Overlook, a high-pitched whirring sound, faint but growing louder, an echo from a time when bellhops would have been summoned to escort the Overlook's wealthy guests to their rooms. "What now?"

"I think that was the elevator… maybe…" Yugi stared across the room, wondering if it would be someone friendly or another angry apparition come to claim them. He'd heard the sound of the rickety old device only a few times, and still remembered how it had failed when he and Tea had needed it on the third floor. Remembering that, he backed away from it – his feet padding softly across the carpet. He stopped though once he felt the kitchen doors behind him – and then decided that whatever was on the elevator was probably safer than the things in the meat locker. He braced himself, almost expecting to see the undead gunman emerge from the metallic device, Tea's body slumped on the floor behind him a splattered mess, and a large machine gun in hand ready to finish what he'd started.

He was surprised when, moments before the doors opened, Pegasus broke into a run, moving faster than Yugi had ever seen him across the foyer and into the shadowy darkness beyond the fireplace where the elevator lurked out of sight. "Pegasus!"

"It's ok, Yugi-boy, just stay there!" The voice echoed from the pitch blackness. Had Pegasus seen something that Yugi couldn't? He remembered when Pegasus knocked Kaiba backwards their first night in the Overlook. Could Pegasus sense who it was? He thought of the things locked in the kitchen behind him, and tried to follow but found his body uncooperative, his limbs still recovering from the intense cold. He hobbled to a nearby moldy chair, finally understanding how Grandpa must feel when his back went out, and waited helplessly for Pegasus to return. He listened to the shuffling and murmured voices, recalling how he'd felt in school where he'd felt excluded for so long. His friends had changed all that. The spirit of the puzzle, Joey, Tristan, Tea, and then later Mokuba, Duke, and even Kaiba. He hoped they were ok. The shuffling move closer, and out of the gloom the pale form of Pegasus' hair was the first to catch the moonlight. He was not alone. "Guys!" Yugi tried and failed to pull himself off of the chair.

Duke grinned, "Hey Yugi! Man, am I glad to see you! Tea is all upset upstairs and –"

"Duke, I'm sure we'll all be very interested in your account once we secure your friend."

"Oh, sorry Pegasus!" Duke hurried back to his friend, helping him to maneuver a limping Tristan toward an ancient settee.

Yugi grinned as the words sunk in, "Tea's ok then?! That's great!"

"Yeah she was really upset, though. She thought you were… well… Man, you're a lot heavier than you look, Tristan!" The boy didn't respond, allowing Pegasus and Duke to settle him comfortably on the elongated seat.

Yugi stood up shakily, leaning heavily on the chair for support. "Are you guys ok? What happened?"

"Yugi. Oh Yugi…" Tristan groaned, "I can't believe it. I'll never forgive myself."

"What do you mean?"

Tristan sighed, staring miserably at his hands. His eyes were moist with tears, but the set of his jaw promised a sound beating for whoever had crossed him.

As they spoke, Pegasus whispered in Duke's ear. "What in the world happened?"

"Hey it wasn't me!"

Tristan snorted, "Yeah well, he deserved it!"

Yugi blinked, uncomprehending. "Come on, guys, what happened?"

"You know, I wouldn't have believed it myself if I hadn't seen how he changed." Tristan's eyes grew dark, his hands balling into fists unconsciously as he spoke. "I … I can't believe it … that bastard!"

Duke nodded, flipping some of his long ebony hair from his face. "I told you he was loopy, but did anyone listen to me? Nope. And after he got in a fistfight with Joey, and Mokuba's gloom and doom prediction, did it ever occur to anyone that Kaiba might be crazy enough to –"

"Look, enough of the I-told-you-so crap! What do we do now?" Tristan blinked suddenly, "And what the hell is Pegasus doing here?"

Pegasus folded his arms. "And would the both of you mind being informative for a moment?"

Duke sighed, plopping down into a chair as he cast Tristan a sidelong glance. "You wanna tell it?"

"You think you're always right, you tell them! If I got started… I'd have to go back up there and finish the job!"

Yugi stared at Tristan intently. Normally if he said something like that, he was just joking or being boastful. But his face was ashen, his brown eyes hooded and pained, as though he'd just gotten the worst news of his life. He was serious about killing someone, about murder, and Yugi knew that only the worst situation could have pushed him so far. Though he was a former bully, Tristan had always been an observer, hanging back to weigh a situation before just plowing in. He wasn't as prone to making huge decisions on a dime like Joey …

His mind seemed to screech to a halt as the thought sank in.

_Joey. Only if something happened to Joey would Tristan be so upset. _A wave of despair swept over him and he sank into a nearby chair.

Pegasus, perhaps sensing the change, frowned and moved closer, switching to a more compassionate tone. "Tell us, Duke." The boy was preoccupied with his hair again, twirling the now abundant unruly strands with obvious agitation. He was trembling, as though the full reality of what had happened was only just now beginning to settle in; but at the sound of Pegasus' voice, he steadied.

-----

Mokuba drew the blankets up to Tea's chin. He was worried that she'd be uncomfortable with him watching her sleep like this. That or she'd think he was a pervert and slap him. It would be just his luck if the first girl he kind of liked was really just pretending to be asleep so she could smack him around. Seto had said more than once that girls were continuously confusing, and that time was better spent on more important things.

He'd always thought Duke and Tristan were cool because they were able to fight over Serenity. You had to be cool for a girl to have a tough time choosing one of you over the other. Seto, however, never encouraged the girls to follow him home, or to stalk him around the card shops, or try to flag him down at the library. He was just an unwilling girl magnet. Mokuba remembered a time at Battle City when a girl flashed him for a locator card. Seto had disqualified her instantly, but Mokuba could tell it bothered him.

In a way it frustrated him to know that his brother never took anyone up on their offer, but at the same time he couldn't really blame him. He remembered when Seto was kept up until the early morning hours studying piles and piles of books to prepare him for the Kaiba Empire. Girls were the last thing on his mind. It would be weird to see Seto with a girl anyway – if his big brother ever started swooning and gaping at girls the way Duke and Tristan did, he probably wouldn't have been able to run Kaiba Corp.

Speaking of the guys, where were they? It was annoying being cut off from everyone, especially since he'd just discovered that he could communicate with Pegasus. He tried once more to locate Duke and Tristan, but came up with only a blank. Darkness. Darkness everywhere. So oppressive that it made him want his big brother, as though he were a little kid again too afraid to sleep without a nightlight. The kids in the orphanage had made fun of him for that, and sometimes he'd found himself crawling into his brother's bed for comfort. Those days of laying in the dark together, before Gozaburo had come into their lives, had been the only moments of security. He'd cried against his brother there, in the dark while the other children slept. He'd been so homesick, painfully aware with every passing day that their father was never coming back. Seto had never cried.

They hadn't been in the orphanage long before a television broadcast showed that Gozaburo Kaiba, the famous arms dealer and champion chess player, was planning to pay a visit to their orphanage. As the attendants had set their charges to work cleaning and preparing for such a wealthy guest, Seto had seemed confident again, determined. His face was grimmer than Mokuba had ever seen it, an expression he would grow accustomed to in the years that followed. Seto hadn't always been great at giving words of comfort, but he always did what he could to keep them both safe. They watched out for each other. Seto had done what needed to be done to secure their future, and of course Mokuba had supported him.

Sometimes Mokuba wondered if perhaps his big brother would ever find someone to replace him. But really, Seto with a girlfriend? Nope. He just couldn't see it. Seto might marry some girl to secure Kaiba Corporation, but that was the extent of it. His big brother was above all that nonsense.

Something drew his attention away from his thoughts. It wasn't that Tea snored or anything, but the way she was sleeping. There was something off about it. It was unsettling, like smelling smoke but not seeing any fire. It was safer to stare at her than to attempt waking her up – she'd been really upset when she'd gone to sleep. He didn't know what to say to her. If Yugi was really dead, there was nothing he could do. He supposed he didn't have any more skills at giving comfort than Seto did.

He heard a small gasping sound and thought he'd imagined it, or that it was just the wind in the eaves of the old building. Not everything was attributable to ghosts after all. The second time, though, it sounded more like a whimper and he was on his feet before he quite realized it. "Tea?" She groaned again and he was at her side. The blankets he'd only just arranged were fisted in a shaking grip over her mouth. Beneath her closed lids, her eyes were darting wildly. "Tea, wake up! You're having a nightmare!" Mokuba reached forward, taking hold of one damp shoulder.

As soon as he made contact, she screamed and flailed, her arms flying about in front of her face as though to swat away a swarm of bees. He released her, shaking. "Tea please! Wake up!" His heart was pounding. What was he supposed to do? He'd never been the one to turn to for comfort. If only Duke or Tristan were here. Or Yugi or even Joey. Or better yet his big brother. Seto would know what to do.

He tried to touch her again, meaning to shake her awake, but this time Tea sat straight up in the bed, took a short breath, and screamed. Loudly. Mokuba had to cover his ears. Her eyes were closed, and every few moments she had to gulp a huge breath before screaming again in a high, obnoxious, ear-splitting pitch. Mokuba was afraid it would wake the whole building. "Stop it!"

The scream dwindled, but instead of opening her eyes she took another breath and screamed again, clutching the sheet beneath her chin and shaking her head back and forth as though her cry could hold off any attacker. Mokuba briefly wondered if this was what it felt like to be blasted by a Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

He had to do something. He didn't know what was wrong with Tea, but she was definitely going to draw the Overlook's attention with all the noise she was making. Not that the hotel was unaware of the hiding place or that Mokuba was in there, but it may not have noticed that Tea was vulnerable. There was no one else around to help, but the only tool he could think of was his newfound mental abilities and he still wasn't entirely sure of them. He could sense things, but could he really help Tea? Could he enter her mind and help from the inside? He knew he'd been able to talk with Pegasus, but that was different. They both had the power, whatever it was. What if he hurt her? What if he drew the Overlook's attention even more?

But he had to try. Seto would.

"Hold still, Tea." He closed his eyes, reaching out shakily, afraid of coming in contact but knowing he needed to try. He moved closer, reaching out his hands even as his mind sought hers. He tried to ignore her screams, he could feel her fear, feel the overwhelming terror pouring from her in waves. He was so close…

When his small fingers touched her shoulder again, Tea's scream took on a new pitch. And Mokuba, who had been feeling about her mind as though looking for a light switch, was suddenly blinded. Death. Overwhelming death and hatred flowed through him. He saw Yugi falling through a torrent of snow and out of sight. He saw Joey bleeding, dying. And Croquet, already dead. He saw Pegasus and Yugi helpless, attacked, pulled bodily into the meatlocker and rent limb from limb by the things within. Duke and Tristan, wandering aimlessly in the snow, succumbing to the need for a nap and the inevitable frozen death that waited patiently for them. And his brother. Seto. Hung by the neck, his long legs kicking, trying to free himself even as his eyes bulged and his breath halted. Mokuba was screaming too, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. Dead? They all were dead? He and Tea were the only ones left?!

"Mokuba? Mokuba, what's wrong?"

He gasped, opening his eyes. Her hands were gripping his shoulders this time, her eyes red with tears. "Tea?"

"Mokuba, you saw it too."

"It … it can't be real, Tea. I'd have felt it if … if …"

"Hush. It's ok now. I'm better now that I'm awake." She pulled him close to her, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

"It can't … it can't be real. Seto …"

"I'm sure they're all ok, Mokuba. Even … even Y-Yugi." She swallowed and seemed to shake herself. "We've got to keep it together. Just because we dream something doesn't mean it's real."

"Yeah." Mokuba's voice was hollow even to his own ears.

"Where are the others? Duke and Tristan?"

Mokuba pulled himself away from her slowly. "They went looking for some snow mobiles, but that was a while ago. They probably should've been back by now…"

They heard a knock at the door, a rattling of the doorknob, and a voice, a familiar voice, from the other side. "Mokuba! Mokuba let me in!"

"Seto!"

-----

"Yugi … now this may not be true, but …" Duke was fidgeting again, he knew it, but the news he had was terrible: not only reporting the death of Yugi's closest friend, but condemning someone they'd all spent time with. He'd gone with Kaiba to check out Room 213 and had seen the guy act like a crazy bastard, attacking Joey outside while his brother was being attacked by who knows what. He obviously didn't have his priorities straight.

There was no real reason to disbelieve what Kaiba had said upstairs – that he had murdered Joey. Or at least thought he had, and if that was the case then they'd been fighting again. Everyone had seen how crazy Kaiba had been in the fight with Joey. Even though Duke had set out disliking Yugi's gang, the group had grown on him. He'd seen them make the best out of the most otherworldly situations. He didn't want any of them to get hurt, not even the irritable ones like Tristan and Joey. And Pegasus was here now, his friend, the first person to see something marketable in Dungeon Dice Monsters after years of rejection letters. Pegasus, the goof from Vegas, also had a knack for making it out alive from screwy situations. He could only hope his luck held out.

Though he'd been an ass after Pegasus' brief disappearance following Duelist Kingdom, Joey and Yugi had forgiven him. They had accepted him into their group afterwards, faults and all. He'd kept up the tough guy act, saying slick things and coming on to Joey's little sister just for kicks, but he'd never felt outside of the group. He'd become just as much a part of their lives as they'd become part of his.

He stared at Pegasus, who had always been a source of consolation instead of fear. He looked at Yugi, who had accepted him despite all the things he'd ever done, and Tristan who was the closest thing to a best friend his own age that he'd ever had, despite his blockheadedness. How could he tell Yugi that his best friend was presumed dead? His rival insane? Tea and Mokuba still upstairs and –

He blinked, losing all interest in his own introspection. The present was what mattered, and right now there was a definite time table. "Yugi, we've got to get up there fast and find a way to stop Kaiba."

"Tea and Mokuba!" Tristan tried to stand but fell back again, his hand going for a sore spot on his leg. "Damn. He can't get in though, right Duke? Mokuba will lock the door, right? He won't answer it."

"Yeah, but it's his big brother. I don't know if he'll realize the danger."

Tristan smacked his forehead exasperated, "Now you mention this. Couldn't you have said something upstairs? You know, before we left the room?"

Duke crossed his arms. "Well you were the one itching to leave."

Yugi sighed, "Kaiba did it, then. He … he killed Joey … didn't he?"

Pegasus shook his head. "But that's impossible. Kaiba-boy couldn't have killed Joey. I know for a fact that Joey was with Croquet, and Croquet is always well armed. I don't see how Seto Kaiba could have gotten past him. Believe it or not, Croquet is my top man. He's quite formidable. Kaiba-boy might be good at cards, but taking down a military-trained bodyguard? Impossible! Duke, Tristan … how do you know Joey is dead? Did you see his body?"

"Don't give me that bullshit! Kaiba's had it in for Joey for years!" Tristan's face was turning red with anger.

Pegasus glowered, "I will not be spoken to in such a manner. Answer my question! I know Seto Kaiba far better than you do, and have known him for far longer as well I imagine. What could he gain from murdering Joey Wheeler?"

"Why are you of all people defending him?! I know Kaiba! I've had classes with him every day for years. He planned this – it's obvious! Probably taking advantage of this stupid detention and just waiting for the right moment! He's always hated Joey! You don't have any business asking questions seeing that this is all your fault anyway, Pegasus!"

Duke grabbed Tristan roughly by the shoulder, "Stop it! Pegasus has a point, we don't know for certain if Joey is dead. Kaiba said he _thought_ he killed him, remember? Or do you always think with your fists?"

"Damn it, Duke, why do you always have to defend Pegasus!"

"Because he's my friend. Like you are. And if Joey does need our help, then you're not helping by shooting your mouth off at our rescuer. Get yourself together, man – if for no one else, at least for Joey. Pegasus will help us out, right?"

Pegasus opened his mouth to respond, but was surprised by Tristan's burst of laughter. "He's supposed to be our savior?" he jutted a thumb at Pegasus. "Man oh man, are we screwed!"


	27. The Voice in the Dark

Oooh, looky! A shiny new chapter! Just for you! Unfortunately from what I've seen from other sites, they won't allow us to post responses to your reviews within the story. So feel free to drop by our livejournals and let us know what you think. You can find the link on the profile page.

Thanks for taking the time to read! And please be patient with us, this fic is a work of love – and love takes time. ) Please drop us a response too, they're always greatly appreciated by hungry, pathetic writers like ourselves – whether at Livejournal or here.

Enjoy!

- Kabuki & Lena

---

Chapter 27: The Voice in the Dark

A long time had passed in which he'd been drifting in and out of consciousness. He didn't remember much, only a sudden jarring pain followed by a feeling of weightlessness. It was as though his head had been stuffed with cotton, like the plush animals Pegasus liked to keep around the manor. He'd thought he was falling, but that didn't make any sense really. He'd been ambushed, he remembered that much. Someone from behind. He clearly remembered the shocked expression on Wheeler's face before falling senseless.

His body was throbbing and his head was so heavy that any attempt at more than just breathing seemed an impossible feat. But as he began to pull the cold air into his lungs he realized that he was in unfamiliar territory. This place didn't smell like the lobby, in fact there wasn't a scent of firewood or the moldy furniture. He'd been trained well enough to pay attention to his surroundings, and though he'd taken a terrific blow to the skull the gears in his mind were already working. He realized that he needed to open his eyes, to find out what was going on, and to find Pegasus.

Pegasus – flying in heroic stupidity over the ferocious shrubs outside, snowmobile between his knees. Had he escaped the blizzard? What if he was still out there, frozen and alone in the torrential snow? Had he even survived?

Croquet could remember the very first day he'd been hired to work with the Crawford family. He remembered traveling with the young entrepreneur to the distant lands of Egypt. It was the worst mistake of Croquet's life - not only had he failed to protect Pegasus from getting the Sennen Eye, but when the Millennium Item was viciously ripped out, it had left the young man even more damaged. If Pegasus' parents were still alive the bodyguard knew he would have most certainly been fired.

It seemed for him that failure came in threes. He'd failed three marriages and now he'd failed Pegasus three times. Hopefully this third failure would not be fatal. He'd known his employer longer than he'd known any of his wives. It was inexcusable if anything happened to the eccentric young man – and that meant getting up and making himself useful.

He tried to open his eyes and was briefly rewarded with the sight of a dusty cavern before an arc of pain jolted them shut once more. He gasped. White hot pain flared behind his left eye … what the hell had happened? He mustered the strength to lift his hand, hesitantly dragging it toward his face. He felt the stubble of his beard noting it was sprinkled with some sort of thick, grainy substance but otherwise undamaged. When his fingertips reached his cheekbone; however, he paused. Something sharp, plastic, and gently curved was jutting out of his face. What had he landed on?

Of course. His sunglasses.

He huffed an angry sigh, his fingers gingerly probing the wet skin around the foreign object, hot pain flashing at strange spots as he examined the wound trying to determine the extent of the damage. It was difficult to tell at first without causing more pain, but he soon became aware of the subtle difference between the feel of blood-slicked skin and the wound itself. The shard was large, embedded in the tender flesh above his cheekbone. It was by sheer dumb luck that he hadn't been instantly blinded, and he felt a little lucky. But the feeling didn't last long. The wound would get infected, if it wasn't already. He would need expert medical attention to keep his sight – attention that would be hard to come across at this rate.

As he continued his examination he realized that every time the lids moved the plastic cut in deeper. It was best if he kept his eyes shut and his lids relaxed. He was well-trained, but not quite well enough to confidently pull the shard out. He would need help. He was probably bleeding profusely. The eye itself would probably be filled with blood, the damaged nerves might be dying already. He didn't have any way of telling how clean the cut had been or if he was likely to bleed to death. He needed someone who could look at him closely.

He tried to get by with only one eye open, and quickly learned that it was an impossible feat. The pain was too much and he immediately felt a strong headache claw at the back of his skull – he almost certainly had suffered a concussion as well. Terrific.

It was therefore impossible to use his right eye without damaging the left. He was incapacitated in alien territory. He couldn't see. Blind. All that kept his panic in check were the years of strict training he'd kept up since leaving his government service. He knew he had to keep his wits about him. He had no choice if he wanted to get out alive. For all he knew Wheeler could be dead beside him, or dying and in need of his help. So he turned to his other options. He could at least hear. He tried to focus on the sound beyond the pounding of his own heartbeat. The quiet hum of a generator. Interesting, and would have been helpful if he'd taken the time to learn where exactly the generator was in the godforsaken building. And beyond that noise, there was something else. There were voices in the room, though they sounded as far away as a ship in the fog. He stiffened. Someone was nearby then, probably more than one. He wasn't quite sure whether to be grateful or apprehensive – it had only been he and Wheeler after all. Unless the attacker was still near…

Then he heard something odd. It was a strange sound that he couldn't quite pinpoint. Raspy, like dried paper in a breeze. He couldn't place it or figure out where it was coming from. In fact he was concentrating so hard on the sound that he nearly leapt out of his skin when a voice – one he didn't recognize – suddenly breathed in his ear. It was airy, and had he heard it on the street or in the safety of his own home he would never have noticed it at all. Parched and dry as a desert breeze. It made him think of the old black and white monster movies of his youth. "You … are … alive?"

He was pretty sure it was a question anyway, with the faint upward lilt at the end of the scant sentence. Now that he thought about it, the raspy nature of the voice might have been caused by laryngitis. Or from screaming too long. Was it Joey Wheeler then, injured and trying to rouse him? What had that maniac done to him? He managed to croak, "Yes. Are you alright?"

He smelled something cold and ancient, reminiscent of the old Egyptian tombs Pegasus loved so much. He always hated those things, they always gave him the creeps. He was glad to have someone nearby, but his instincts were screaming otherwise. He felt something cold and dry graze against his face near his left eye and he shuddered, involuntarily clenching the eyelid a bit causing his migraine to intensify. "Blood …" the voice spoke again.

"It's … not as bad as it looks."

Croquet paused, realizing with growing dismay that this … speaking … thing was likely not Joey Wheeler. Whatever it was, it would be best to keep the conversation going as though he hadn't noticed anything amiss. It didn't seem to be intent on harming him yet, but if angered … he was certainly in no shape to defend himself. He felt something cold graze against his skin again, a cold breeze caress his ear as the voice came again, whispering, "Can help…."

"Can you now?" Croquet licked his lips nervously. "How?"

"Friend … help …"

Croquet swallowed. He was getting nowhere, and the … whatever it was kept breathing a little too intimately in his ear. He decided to take a chance. "Wheeler?"

He felt it pulling away, a strange scratching noise in its wake, skittering like an overgrown rat. "Help … yesss …"

Croquet sighed. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Was he supposed to be this thing's captive? He remembered the strange convulsion that had overtaken Pegasus on the plane and shuddered. If the Overlook was responsible for that there was no telling what Croquet now faced.

Weakly he pulled his arms to his sides and tried to sit up. He felt like he'd been hit by a truck – a large fast-moving semi. Croquet groaned, forcing his straining muscles out of lethargy, this time pulling himself up completely with a grunt. His head was pounding terribly now, and the vague nausea that swept over him reminded him that his concussion was probably serious. Even a clumsy attacker would be able to overpower him in this poor condition. He fumbled for the weapon at his side but froze when his fingers encountered the leather holster, lightened by an unfamiliar absence. The bastard had disarmed him. Not that he could have used a gun in his current state, but it would have been comforting nonetheless.

Undaunted he stretched out his hands, hovering over the strange terrain and allowing his uncertain fingers to serve as his only means of sight. Everywhere he placed his hands, the ground seemed to sink with his weight. It was like being on another planet, except this one reeked of mildew. He could feel no trace of his flashlight or firearm in the piles surrounding him… where the hell was he?

-----

"Look, Tristan Taylor, I have come a very long way and I'm tired of arguing!" Pegasus paused, taking a deep breath. When next he spoke it was in a more moderate voice, like the school hall monitor. "Perhaps we should put our differences aside and put the safety of those in peril above all other matters, hmm?"

Tristan's glare didn't waver. "Man, I'm starting to think that Kaiba had a point before about you causing all this shit. Why should we trust a crazy bastard like you?"

Duke shook his head in disgust. "Just give him a chance, Tristan! No one said you had to – Yugi? Where are you going?"

The three men turned to see Yugi hobbling across the room, already halfway to the elevator. If what they said was true, if Joey was really dead, he had to help the others. He would've liked to have had Yami's support. The spirit would have wanted them to help their friends in any way possible.

Yugi recalled the duel he had with Kaiba on top of Pegasus' castle at the Duelist Kingdom tournament and the crazy, haunted look that had suddenly overtaken him. He appeared completely sane as he'd threatened to kill himself rather than lose. Yugi knew Kaiba was capable of drastic behavior, knew if he was pushed hard enough he was capable of just about anything. Even murder. He wanted to think about Kaiba, wanted to reason out the madness, but every time he tried he saw Joey - his ruffled, shaggy hair, grinning sheepishly from ear to ear as he realized he would be able to save Serenity's sight. Yugi paused by the grandiose fireplace, his violet eyes shimmering with emotion. "I'm going up there. I have to help Tea and Mokuba. I know I was too late to help Joey..." He turned abruptly, tears streaming down his face and the moonlight catching the fire in his eyes. "I won't let Tea and Mokuba down like I did Joey! I can't. If you three want to fight about it, I'll just go alone."

"Yugi…" Duke took a step forward.

Tristan sighed, sitting up straighter in his chair with a grimace, "I know how you feel, Yugi. I wish I'd been able to stop him. But maybe we can save Tea and Mokuba, get them out of that room before Kaiba thinks to look for them. Yugi he's dangerous! I mean look at us! Two handicaps, a fruit, and a hair band reject. What the hell kind of chances are those?"

Duke glared daggers at him, "Who are you calling a hair band reject?!"

Pegasus snorted, flipping back his silver mane. "Well you can toss about insults all you like; in fact, it adequately reflects your intelligence. Now if you'll excuse me I'm off to do what you are so obviously ill-equipped for – namely help! Come along, Duke."

Yugi sighed, putting his palm on his forehead and wishing Tea was here to help him straighten the guys out. "You've got to stop arguing. If we do have any chance of stopping Kaiba, then we have to work as a team. Joey would have wanted us to."

"But I can't come with you with this bad leg. Kaiba smacked the shit out of it!" He grit his teeth, turning away. "I can't even avenge my own friend."

Duke put a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay, man. You tried. But," Duke looked from Pegasus and Yugi to the prone Tristan, "we can't just leave you here. What if Kaiba comes back to finish the job?"

Tristan pushed Duke's hand away as though it stung, "Don't worry about me in that arena. If Kaiba comes back – I've got one hell of a score to settle with him."

Duke shook his head and gave his friend a worried look. "Somehow I don't think you'll be able to do much this time around."

"Well if you hadn't held me back, I'd have beat his ass right there!"

"Well if you weren't such an idiot -- "

"Hey, that'll work!" Tristan pointed into the dusty hearth. "Duke, do something useful for once and bring that over here."

Duke peered into the darkness, sighing as he made his way over to the fireplace. "You're crazy, man."

"No," Pegasus declared, eyes wide. "You can't seriously mean…"

Duke turned around with a smile plastered over his face. "Yup. It's a disguise! If he smears ashes all over himself Kaiba might think he's part of the decoration!"

"Shut up, Duke! That's not what I meant! Bring me that goddamned poker."

Duke's smiled melted into horror. "What?"

Pegasus whipped around to glare at Tristan, "You're insane! Kaiba hasn't even been proven guilty yet. For heaven's sake let's at least talk to the boy. He's probably in shock." Pegasus crossed his arms and looked around the room for some support. Yugi kept his eyes downcast as Duke looked from the poker to Tristan in defeat. Tristan stared intently at Duke, as if he hadn't even heard Pegasus speak. "You're all crazy! What kind of people are you? Yugi-boy, you can't possibly condone this! He'll kill Kaiba without a second thought. And for what? For rambling incoherently about killing someone? He does that all the time!"

Yugi sighed, "This is different, Pegasus. You haven't seen him. He and Joey were in a fight. A bad one. It's …hard to explain."

Pegasus glared, "A fight is certainly no justification for murder."

Tristan nodded, "Exactly why I need that poker. If he killed Joey, he could be out to kill any of us."

The room was silent for a moment as they all weighed the consequences. Yugi finally spoke up, "Well he does need a weapon. If not against Kaiba, then at least against anything else that might come down here. I'm tired of being taken by surprise." Almost in response, the temperature seemed to drop a little. The shadows felt deeper and darker, and it felt as though something could reach out and grab them at any moment. They all felt exposed, bare and at the mercy of the Overlook which coiled about them in its unrelenting grasp.

Duke nodded reluctantly and wrenched the poker from its metal casing, piercing the thick air with a sharp shriek of metal. They all cringed. It was like ringing a gong in a graveyard and once it was free, Duke held it sheepishly amazed at his own brazenness.

Pegasus' face was expressionless. He'd backed up to one of the dusty armchairs and was leaning upon it heavily as a cane. His eye was glazed, and when he spoke it was low and fearful. "No, this isn't right. It's what it wants… You can't give in to that, even if Kaiba-boy really did … really did …."

"We can only do so much. We have to believe that Kaiba can help himself too, if he wants to." Yugi sighed. His shoulders were slumped as though he alone held the weight of the consequences. "We don't really have any other option."

Pegasus glared fiercely, "Oh, I see how it is. You think Kaiba can take care of himself. Interesting stance from the person who always wants to help his friends. Showing your true, selfish colors, Yugi-boy?" Pegasus smiled viciously. "The Overlook wants you to give in to those feelings, the hate you feel for Kaiba. It makes you think there are no more options but really there always are." His eye was wide, almost crazed as he hissed, "There's always another way. You just have to know where to look and have the courage to act on it. Believe me, I know!"

"Just shut up, Pegasus," Tristan snapped. "If this was reversed and you were stuck down here with a broken leg, I'm sure you'd be more than willing to have a weapon." He snatched the poker from Duke, and held it in both hands like a Louisville slugger gauging its weight and caressing the rusted metal.

Pegasus shook his head, "Look, I agree that Seto Kaiba has a long list of faults. He's rash, and sometimes he does make hot-headed decisions. And yes, I suspected that he attacked one or two people for their Blue-Eyes White Dragons, but I was never able to determine that positively because they never pressed any charges. I refuse to believe he'd kill Joey Wheeler – he'd never kill a fellow duelist! And besides, for all of his blustering, he considers him a rival. He'd keep the boy around just to inflate his own ego!"

"By attack, you mean what exactly?" Tristan frowned.

"Umm…"

"Did he just beat the shit out of them? Threaten them at gunpoint? Blackmail? Come on, you've got to help us out here. We need to know what kind of monster he is."

Pegasus pursed his lips, drawing himself to his full height. "Like I said, it was never conclusive. Only conjecture. And besides that was a long time ago. You have no idea the sort of things that Kaiba's undergone in his lifetime, and he's held up fine so far. I've known Kaiba a long time, and for all his faults he's a good person."

Tristan gritted his teeth, "I'm not going to sit here and listen to a sob story about Joey's murderer! What are you his lawyer? Just get the hell out of here and check on Tea and Mokuba. You're wasting time preaching to me!"

Pegasus opened his mouth to respond but closed it, shaking his head and seething in anger. He hissed through his teeth and turned to the elevator. "Well come on then, Yugi! Duke! We'd best be quick before Tristan does something even dumber than usual!"

Yugi and Duke exchanged glances as Pegasus angrily mashed the button. "I guess we'd better follow him then, Duke." Yugi sighed, moving over to Tristan to squeeze his shoulder. "Tristan, just be careful. Don't… get carried away and do something you'll regret."

Tristan just smiled, "I've been in fights before, Yugi. I can keep my head. You just make sure the others are okay and don't leave me down here too long. This room's already giving me the creeps and you guys haven't even left yet." Tristan shook his head slowly, closing his eyes. His lingering pain was still obvious as he took in a slow, steadying breath. "I hope Pegasus is right. I want us to get lucky. I want Joey to walk through those doors as soon as you guys leave, and tell me it was a big joke. I want so badly, Yugi, to be left feeling stupid about this whole thing. It'd be better than how I feel now…"

Yugi managed a shaky smile, his lower lip quivering. Why did he get the feeling that this would be the last time he'd see Tristan alive? He'd seen Joey, everything had been fine. There'd been no indication that something would happen, that he just wouldn't be there anymore. It made Yugi wonder who was next. Who did the Overlook have fingered as its next victim? And even if the rest of them got out alive, how long could their friendship hope to last? Without Joey's smiling face, he honestly couldn't imagine hanging out with his friends the same way again. He'd always be reminded of the empty pain that was slowly taking up residence in his heart.

Yugi turned away, wiping his eyes quickly as he headed toward the elevator. Duke patted Tristan on the shoulder. "I hate leaving you down here…"

"I know, man. Don't start getting all weepy on me now. You're such a girl sometimes…"

Duke smiled, "I am not! Besides, my makeup would run."

"You're a dork," Tristan said, his laughter lacking its usual mirth.

"Just don't go stabbing yourself in the foot, man. I know how confused you can get sometimes. Remember – this is your right, and this is your left. It's a wonder you're able to tie your shoes in the morning without me."

"Well I guess I'll have to learn fast, won't I?"

Duke gave him a half hearted smile, and was about to toss in one more asinine comment for good measure when suddenly a piercing shriek shot from upstairs, snapping them all to attention. The elevator dinged. Everyone froze, the breath caught in their throats.

Duke whispered, eyes wide, "That was a girl…"

Yugi felt as though someone had turned on the lights in his head as a surge of adrenaline had his legs moving before he was even aware of it. If anything happened to Tea, and if Kaiba was somehow involved… Yugi felt his hands clenching as the three piled into the elevator. He didn't know what he would do.


	28. Mokuba Takes a Slide

Hi all! Yes, we're finally updating this story after a long break. Thank you to everyone who is willing to stick around and find out what happens!

Responses to Reviews:

jay – Thank you so much! We're just glad that this fic is good enough to make you still want to read YGO even though you've left the fandom. Thanks for reviewing, it makes our day!

Tala2u – Well, it was a short chapter last time. Hopefully this one will make up for it. ;-) We've been working on it for quite some time to make sure it fits with what we wanted. Hope you enjoy!

Cactus Bob – Yup, and now we're updating again! Hope you'll like the part with both Yugi and Yami in them this time. Thank you so much for the review!

mofalle – Aww, we really like the Pegs and Kaiba relationship too. Look for more on that to come up in next chapter, but don't worry. They'll both be showing up soon enough. =) Thanks for the review!

Shadowincarnate – Thank you for the review! We're glad you're enjoying it so far!

Blythe – Thanks so much! We're trying to make it fun even though it takes us a while to update. Thank you for sticking with it!

Indigon – Yes, and the horror will continue! ;-) This is a horror fic partly after all. Expect many more thrills & chills to come, and thanks for the review!

PxC – Well, he's had many wives, so maybe he might. XD Ooh, fanart? For us?? We'd love to see it! Send us a link sometime, pretty please! And ty for the review!

What'sInAName!! – Sorry I doubt we updated soon enough, but we're really trying to do it more frequently. We just have high standards. =P We're glad you're enjoying it though, even with the screaming. ;-) That's what we try for! Thank you for the review.

Forever With Me – We're glad you're enjoying it so far. Hopefully you'll like this latest installation. We're hoping to be posting more soon, don't worry we're not dropping this fun fic! Thank you for the review!

Draconic-Master – Yup, Kaiba and Croquet are kinda in deep…. trouble that's for sure. As for Tea and Mokuba, we hope you'll enjoy seeing them in this latest chapter. And thank you for the review!

Kurumi-chan – Thank you, we like to think that we're very awesome possums! We're glad you're familiar with the Shining too because we really love it too (as you can probably tell). Hopefully you'll get to read the book soon too, cause it's lots of fun. Thanks so much for the review!

Dark Magician Valkyria – We're glad you're enjoying it. Hope you'll like the latest part. Thank you so much for the review!

. - We're glad you're enjoying it so far! We're not quite sure how we're gonna end it, but we are taking votes for who people think will live or die! =D Just kidding…. But thank you for the review!

Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!! – We're glad you're loving it. We're hoping you'll continue to as we go on with this next chapter. Thank you for the review!

Aaaand, that's a wrap for the reviews. Thank you again to everyone who reviews, they really brighten up our day and make this fun fic all the more worth writing. =) And now back to our regularly scheduled fright-fest…

* * *

Chapter 28: Mokuba takes a Slide

The generator hummed happily away as Joey squeezed his eyes shut trying to think even though his chest ached. It seemed like forever had passed since Kaiba had offered to delve into the basement to fix the electricity. Joey could remember how cocky Kaiba had been, how he'd smirked even as he'd headed off alone into the dark depths. Joey hadn't planned on ever following in his wake. He'd never done too well in dark places. Ever since his dad had decided to teach his son bravery. His dad was always the prankster sort. He'd particularly enjoyed popping out of closets after Joey's mom had tucked him into bed. Ironically it was the same closet he would later be locked in, as punishment when his father's drinking turned vicious and his mother was no longer around to take the hits. It was either the closet or a fist. Sometimes he was given the option, and he would always rather take a beating than wait helpless in the dark cramped space for his father's temper to turn.

Sitting there as a child, his worst punishment was his own imagination. He always felt as though things were sitting next to him, things that he couldn't see, but always wanted to hurt him. He imagined cold dead fingers hovering inches from the bare flesh of the back of his neck or his arms. Every tiny noise had made him jump. Once when he'd screamed he'd heard his father simply laugh in the next room, pop the tab on another beer, and slur out a drunken obscenity promising that his stay would be longer if he kept up the noise.

He took a slow shallow breath. He missed his sister so much. He'd have felt a hell of a lot better with her near. He'd always save a little money to talk with the only person who had ever completely understood him. She'd always had a way of coaxing out the heart of the matter and he always had a lot to say but lacked the words to describe it. Serenity had a knack for understanding without needing words. Of course if she really had come with him to the Overlook for the weekend, she'd have been in danger too. She'd have had to endure the darkness and fear with him, the gnawing terror that he might not get out alive, and he would never have wished something like that on his baby sister.

"Well looks like it's just the two of us, Yami. I'm fresh outta bright ideas." Joey closed his eyes against the darkness. He was leaning against a pile of moldering cardboard boxes and crumbling papers. Earlier he'd made the mistake of sitting on one of the many bloated boxes which, too rotten to hold his weight, had sent him stumbling to the paper-strewn ground. It was like being in file cabinet hell. He couldn't see much of anything useful, and when he tried to walk more than a few steps his knees buckled. His vision was all swirly and, ironic as it seemed, he was starting to feel dehydrated. Yup, that was it. After spending all day trimming bushes, the same ones that had attacked him come nightfall, the hours of hard labor were taking their toll. He was banged up, tired and hungry. He needed a hot meal and a couple hours of sleep, but every time he tried to calm his mind and think rationally he saw Kaiba's empty eyes, lifeless as the icy as the blizzard that raged outside.

"Joey? Did you hear me? I'm finished."

"Oh, sorry Yu—Yami." Joey leaned forward, his unintended groan one of the few sounds to rise above the low throb of the generator. It was a constant buzz, making the room vibrate like a mechanical bed in a cheap motel. Perhaps it was a learned response, or maybe they were both afraid of anything too noisy, but both of them had not spoken above a whisper since meeting. Come to think of it, Joey's thoughts had been noisier than anything else. He rubbed his aching eyes, already dreading the headache he could feel behind the bridge of his nose. "So what's in the book? Anything useful? Or do ya just need me ta turn a page for ya?"

"It's fascinating actually." The spirit's eyes were luminescent in the dark, a brighter imitation of Yugi's. It was strange to see his feet hover above the ground as he leaned over to examine the mounds of scrap like a curious beachcomber. Joey couldn't quite rationalize the fabric of what he saw before him, only that he was like a Yugi-shaped lampshade … but without a bulb or stand… and with its light turned on. Joey shook his head. He was feeling pretty awful and, with the way his mind was working, he was wishing he could just fall asleep somewhere.

Yami furrowed his brow as he hovered a long thin finger over a small yellowed image. "Why does this man look so familiar?"

Joey leaned up a little to get a better look at the faded black-and-white photograph. His chest felt like someone was standing on it, but he'd rather deal with the pain than lie around doing nothing. A pair of dark eyes met his from the old paper, and curiously a shudder convulsed through him at the sight. He knew for certain he'd never met the man. He'd have remembered that greased black hair and dark angular eyebrows. There was no better way to explain it than that the picture gave off cold, kinda like a grocery store's refrigerated section. "I don't know but I sure don't like him."

Yami cast a calculating look, "And why is that, do you suppose?"

"Well … he kinda gives me the creeps, if ya know what I mean." He sighed. "This whole place gives me the creeps."

"Moreso than I?"

"Oh, hell yeah!" Joey found his hands closing the small, dusty scrapbook before he'd even realized it. "C'mon, let's find you something else to read."

Yami made a grunt of acknowledgement, his fingers tracing over the cover almost lovingly. "I know I've seen him somewhere before, but where?"

Joey sighed, allowing himself to lean back a bit on his hands. His eyes slid shut for a moment as he tried to keep from breathing too heavily. It was hard to believe that he'd felt up to a brawl with Kaiba not too long ago, or that he'd even had the energy to crack jokes and trim hedges.

Kaiba. His thoughts always boomeranged back to him. The change had been uncanny. It's not that he'd never accused Kaiba of being an arrogant bastard, and he'd often joked with Tristan that if anyone was a serial killer waiting to happen it was Seto Kaiba …

He felt his eyes getting moist at the sudden rush of memory. The cold blue eyes gleaming unnaturally from behind a bloody shovel blade. The fear that had made him tremble then and that still made him start shaking even as he thought about it ages later. He couldn't get the memory of the gaping maw of the basement door, broken open and yawning darkness, out of his head. It haunted him – the humiliation, the helplessness he'd never wanted to feel again. And a voice, Kaiba's voice telling him he'd better do it, he'd better follow orders if he knew what was good for him. He couldn't help but think of his father, words slurring as he barked all manner of orders from his living room chair, always beer filtered. He would not start crying about it dammit! Not when Croquet had gotten far worse. He might as well have been –

His eyes flew open, "Croquet!"

The noise was like a shotgun in a church, a sort of blasphemy in the cavernous dark. If Yami were capable of such a thing, he would have jumped out of his skin. "What?"

"Croquet! Oh man!" Joey was scrambling to an upright position, his breathing coming in ragged gasps.

"Joey, try to stay still!"

"But I have to check!" Joey shoved aside a pile of papers that seemed to crumble as they hit the ground. For a moment, Yami feared Joey would follow them. "I have to find him! I'm responsible! Oh man, if he's dead…"

"Find who? Responsible for what?" The spirit cursed his incorporeal form. Joey was in serious condition, and becoming hysterical was no way to help his wounds.

"Croquet! He's down here somewhere. Or … or at least his b-body is …" A revolted spasm passed through him.

"Joey, I demand you tell me the meaning of this!"

"Kaiba!" His fists clenched and unclenched, the rage completely overtaking him for the moment. "He attacked us for no damn reason and he … he made me –"

"Joey, you're not making sense!" Yami moved beside him, watching helplessly as Joey shoved piles of moldy paper and books around the room. "Get hold of yourself before you do yourself harm!"

"He made me…" Joey blinked, as though realizing where he was. "Yugi … Yami … I'm a murderer…"

Yami blinked, his jaw tightening at the thought. He was really unprepared for such a situation. He'd never been good at handling any of the myriad emotions Yugi threw at him on a daily basis in his blind groping rush through teenage years. The Pharaoh could not even remember such times of confusion in his own youth. Being cut off from Yugi and his friends for so long, being away from the hustle and blur of the living, it felt strange to be near such intense and unpredictable emotions. In a way the silence and solitude of this basement was more welcoming than returning back to Yugi's body. Especially with Joey's unnerving edginess. The Overlook was dark and distant, like the Puzzle itself or a tomb buried beneath the sand. He could sense the other spirits, out of reach but nearby, and for the first time in eons he felt a strange sense of belonging. He was dead, just as they were. It was oddly comforting.

It wasn't that he didn't care for Joey, certainly he cared deeply for all of Yugi's friends and would gladly kill anyone who harmed them; but he couldn't help but see the entire situation through a lens of cool logic. Kaiba was certainly a cruel man, but he had emerged from his shadow magic punishment, something which spoke volumes to the ancient spirit. It was one of the few things he respected aside from aptitude in a challenging game. If Seto Kaiba had attempted to murder one of Yugi's friends, if he was responsible for Joey's predicament, then the Pharaoh would show no mercy should he and Kaiba meet. He paid no heed to Joey's remorse over Croquet, the mustached man Yami dimly recalled had worked for Pegasus Crawford. In his mind, Pegasus had paid for his crime by being defeated in his own Shadow Game and losing his Millennium item. By contrast, Croquet was merely a servant to the acclaimed duelist.

He wasn't sure whether he should be upset or flattered by the fact that Joey kept referring to him as Yugi, but every time he started to get angry he remembered Yugi's eyes. Even from such a great distance and in such a forlorn place, Yugi's pull over him was unbreakable. "Hush. I think I understand, Joey. " Yami reached forward, suppressing his own confusion about Kaiba. He was grateful that Yugi had taught him to temper his desires for vengeance with a cool head.He knew that Yugi's friend first had to be coerced into staying calm before they could move any closer to unwrapping the mystery. Yami moved as though to touch Joey's shoulder, stopping just short of the frayed jacket. It wouldn't do to frighten him further. "Stay here. There's no need for you to get up. I'll see if I can find Croquet for you."

"But it's my fault if he's …" Joey's voice refused to allow him to continue as he leaned against the wall, his chest heaving in ragged, wheezy breaths.

"Your remorse and bravery speak more strongly than words ever could."

Joey laughed weakly, slumping down to the floor as he kept his back flat against the wall. His blond hair hung over his eyes in shaggy wisps. "Bravery… Where th' hell was bravery when Kaiba knocked Croquet out cold? When he told me ta drag him to the damn door? When he told me ta… toss him in…" His voice had become very small as the generator hummed out its relentless rhythm in the corner of the room.

Yami desperately wished Yugi was with him now. Unable to do any more, the ancient entity moved away, his booted feet hovering above the rubbish-littered ground like a rejected wraith. "Wait for me. I will not leave you alone for long."

"But what if something happens to you?"

"Joey, it is obvious that I am already dead." He smirked at him from over his shoulder, "I believe the Overlook could do no more to a wandering spirit such as myself."

Joey slapped his palm to his forehead, "Dammit, Yug - Yami! Don't go jinxin' yourself!" Joey sat back down heavily, his vision blurring at the edges. "You go on then. I'll just sit here like a useless bum I guess." Joey raked a hand wearily through his bushy mane. "But if you need me, I'll come runnin'!"

Yami doubted that very much, but nodded curtly. "Very well, Joey."

* * *

"Seto!" Mokuba couldn't contain his excitement. His brother was alive and safe and right outside the door, and already the visions he'd seen, the dream Tea and he had shared, the bodies seemed less real, less tangible. If Seto was here then somehow everything would be okay. His big brother always came back to save the day. It was almost too good to be true.

"Mokuba! Open this door!" Seto banged again, hard enough to rattle the door in its hinges. Something wasn't right. The voice was gruff, harsher than any tone Seto had ever directed at his little brother. It reminded him of the way Gozaburo acted when he got angry with them. The doorknob wiggled up and down viciously, as though Seto was trying to yank it free of the frame. The banging came again, this time more ferocious than before. Mokuba had come to a halt in front it, his hand hovering above the lock. What if it wasn't really Seto, but some trick of the hotel?

"Mokuba, you disgusting little pup – open the goddamn door!"

Mokuba's eyes grew wide, staring uncomprehendingly at the shadows that danced under the door as Seto shifted his weight from one foot to the next as he tried to find a way in. Seto had never spoken to him like this before. In fact, the only time he'd ever been cruel was when they had no choice. They needed to win the shares for Kaiba Corp, and the only way to do that was to win Gozaburo's little game. It had been a rouse at the time, an act to throw Gozaburo off their scent. This Seto, on the other side of the door, was not the same person he had known.

He felt Tea approaching from behind. "What's wrong with him, Mokuba?" Her voice was little more than a whisper, instinctively they knew they had to be quiet.

"It's not him, Tea."

"Do you think it's one of those murderers from upstairs?"

"I don't know. It could be I guess, but I do know that this is not my big brother."

Tea placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, gripping more to comfort herself than Mokuba. If Seto found a way to get through the door, she would do everything in her power to keep Mokuba safe. She couldn't let someone else get hurt. Like Yugi… "Maybe he's feverish, maybe he's sick. Mokuba, people say strange things when they're sick, they might not seem like themselves…"

"My brother would never talk to me like that – sick or not. If it is him then there's something more wrong with him than a fever." He put one hand on the door, wincing as it shook beneath another furious blow. He forced himself to stand firm, to be as brave as his big brother always had been, and concentrate. He reached out with his strange power, trying his best to control the force of it – he still had no real idea what he was doing. He just knew he was trying to see if Seto was really there, if he needed his help, or even if he was capable of being helped.

The door seizured again under his touch but he didn't pull away, and almost immediately he was rent by more visions. A man dressed like a perverse imitation of a dog laughed maniacally as a woman stood next to him, her decaying breasts heavy on her rotten chest, she draped one arm in a mockery of sexiness around Seto's waist. Beyond them, a tall dark figure stood, the dim light of a cigar clenched between his teeth, he blew out a puff of smoke as he turned to look directly at Mokuba, his posture lazy but his eyes sharp and cruel. He tipped his fedora in a mock salute. The woman bared her green teeth in a terrible rictus, her thick black tongue hissing seductively in Seto's ear. _Kill… kill…kill_…

Mokuba let his hand drop from the door in resignation, mopping his tears on his sleeve. They had them surrounded, he could see that now. Even if they found a way to escape, if Duke and Tristan had found the snowmobiles and had reached help, the Overlook would still pursue them. And with Seto in its grip, Mokuba knew he couldn't leave his brother behind. The others could plan a way to escape, but there was really nowhere they could go. Seto was still himself, but twisted by the Overlook's use, and Mokuba knew that even if his brother had been in his right mind there would still be no stopping it. He wasn't sure why, by for some reason the Overlook had targeted his brother out of them all. Was it his solitary nature? His independence? Or worse yet, was Seto simply the best tool to attack them all? The best available weapon? "They've got him," Mokuba whispered at last, his tongue dry and swollen. He felt his knees buckling as his body rather crumpled toward the floor.

Tea caught the small boy as he sagged. He looked like a man who has carried the burdens of the world on his shoulders instead of a young boy. "Mokuba what happened? Did he hurt you?" She was trying hard not to become hysterical again but the world seemed to be spinning and her heart was beating too fast. Mokuba was heavy in her arms, but just as quickly as the exhaustion had appeared on the boy's face, it was gone. And shakily she was helping him stand once more.

Something harder than a fist collided with the door. Both of them turned their eyes back to the doorway as Mokuba regained his balance. Tea thought she could see a bit of metal gleaming amidst the old wood. It was pulled back suddenly, and the door shook with another assault. This time, more of the metal glinted through, winking at her in the dim light. Finally Tea screamed, long and loud. It was like ringing a crystal bell, and the sound carried up, filled the room, and flooded the hallways of the Overlook. Mokuba backed away from the door, finally graced with some small understanding. He realized that if they didn't move soon, they were both going to die. "Tea, we've gotta get out of here."

"He's coming through! He's gonna kill us!" She cast around desperately, looking for anything she could use as a weapon.

"The window, Tea! The window! The one you came through, remember?"

"The window?" She blinked in confusion.

"How wide is the ledge, do you think?"

"Give me a second, please! I have to think!"

"We don't have the time!" They both cringed as another bellow of insults rang from the other side of the door. Seto's voice was beginning to sound inhuman.

"It's wide enough I think, Mokuba," she gasped, her eyes were still wild but she seemed to have regained control of her emotions once more. Together they ran to the window Tea had come through earlier, already dreading the drop. They reached it together, and froze. There was a white mass in the glass, solid as cement. It filled the entire frame and there was no sky to be seen. They were snowed in. "No." Tea shuddered, grabbing Mokuba tight. "No, no this can't be happening." She shook her head, her eyes darting about like a caged animal. "Come on, let's look at them all! Find all the windows in the room!"

Wordlessly Mokuba obeyed, the banging on the door a steady background urging them on. The splintering of the wood gave them plenty of incentive. There weren't many windows in the room, but every curtain they flung aside was filled with tightly packed snow, glinting at them in mockery. In desperation Mokuba worked one of the windows open and beat against the ice with his fist. His hands quickly became red and painful. He could practically hear the hotel laughing at them. It was winning.

"Here! Mokuba, in here!" Tea's voice echoed from the bathroom, and Mokuba rushed in to see an undersized window that miraculously wasn't completely blocked. She had already pried it open. The blizzard whipped at their hair and made the towels quiver. "Down there, there's a snowbank and over there – is that the front door? It doesn't look very far."

Mokuba had to stand on his toes to see it once Tea moved, and he saw something like a snow slide, gracefully sloping down toward a dark black rectangle that could be the roof over the main entrance. Either way it was almost too convenient, but Mokuba didn't want to press his luck with the Overlook breathing down his neck. If he wanted to get his friends out safely, and rescue his brother, he'd have to take any opportunity available.

He remembered Seto much younger than he was today, smiling at him from across a chessboard instead of pounding his way through a wooden door. "Looks like you lost again." His brother's eyes were sparkling with a cheerfulness that Mokuba hadn't seen in a long time. His face was missing the usual worry lines and creases.

"Man, I always lose."

Seto had just smiled, small and shy as he fidgeted with his white queen. "You just have to believe you can win, that's all. Just because I've got a twenty game winning streak, doesn't mean you're gonna lose the next time."

Mokuba had scowled and looked around the room. The other kids in the orphanage had been watching cartoons or laughing with friends. They often spent long hours alone and undisturbed by others back then, something that seemed impossible with his brother running Kaiba Corp and working his way through high school. It was during that time when they were so isolated that they grew so close, and grew to depend on each other. Mokuba trusted Seto as Seto trusted Mokuba. It was never stated; it was as if they had communicated without speaking.

Finally Mokuba had nodded, grinning bashfully down at the chessboard.

"Come on, let's try again." Seto had set about replacing the pieces with that same enigmatic smile, "But this time, you have to believe in yourself."

Mokuba blinked, his mind resurfacing in the Overlook and the ominous dark sky outside a complete contrast to the bright sunlight in his memory. The bits of snow danced around his face and caught like faeries in his hair. He knew now what cards the Overlook had. It had Seto. It had the element of surprise. It had the ability to read their fears, and twist their trust. It had them isolated from each other, and it was using that to its advantage. But it would never completely have Seto – not if Mokuba could help it. He and his brother had always shared a special bond that not even the Overlook could break. If only he could figure out how it was manipulating Seto ...

"We can do this, Tea."

Tea nodded in agreement, but her eyes spoke otherwise. "If you say so."

"Are you gonna be ok?"

"Yeah." She drew herself up, raising her chin and pushing a bit of her brown hair from her eyes. "Yeah, I'm alright now. It's just, it's all so…" She swallowed, gathering herself a moment longer. "I'm ok."

"Good." Mokuba took a breath to say more, then thought better of it. There really wasn't time for a motivational speech. He gestured to the window. The snow was settling on the window pane, their eyelashes, and the aged ceramic tiles beneath their feet. It was quickly becoming a fantasy bathroom, and would have been charming if circumstances had been different. Instead it made everything more surreal. "Ladies first, Tea."

"No, Mokuba, I'm…" She was looking at the window intently. Her hands were clutched together beneath her chin as though caught in a moment of private prayer. She shook her head. "You go first."

"We're all in this together, Tea."

"I know that. And I'm sure about this. We don't have much time. You go first."

Mokuba peered at her intensely. He could sense she was hiding something from him. "I'd feel better if you –"

In that moment Seto's mindless hack job turned vicious. He gave an animal shriek, a sound that drew all attention. It was nothing that should have come from a human being, let alone his big brother. There was only evil in the sound, evil and unadulterated hatred. "Don't think you can hide from me, you worthless dogs!"

Tea's face became deathly pale. If not for the vice-like grip on his arm, Mokuba would have doubted she was alive. When she turned back, it had been only a split second, but he could tell that she wasn't going to stand for any argument. "Look, we don't have time for this. Get going!" Before he realized what was happening, Tea had hauled him up by the jacket…

"Tea, wait!"

… and pushed him out the window headfirst.

With one shove, Mokuba was sliding down the snow slope, his hands pushed out in front of him like he was shooting down a water slide. The slope was steeper than it had looked from the bathroom window. He had an instant of elation when he realized he was going to miss the corner roof they'd seen by a few scant feet, and instead landed with a spray of powder in a fresh snow bank. Mokuba stood up, shaking his head like a wet dog, flailing snow in all directions.

He wiped his eyes and looked up to see Tea's pale face framed in the window, her brown snow-flaked hair swinging low over her shoulders. He knew that she was worried about him, and that he should let her know that he was okay. But he felt so light, so unburdened, and he realized for the first time just how stifling the hotel had become. His mind didn't feel weighed down like a matching pair of cement shoes. He cupped his hands around his mouth, his elation pouring over and he dismissed any need for caution. "Ok, your turn!"

But Tea shook her head. "Mokuba, I can't."

"What do you mean, you can't? Just close your eyes and slide! You could do it to me easy enough!"

"No, you don't understand! I can't… fit."

"You're too fat?!"

"No! I don't fit – I'm not a little kid – I'm a woman! With a _figure_!"

Mokuba blinked in confusion. He hadn't thought of that, and he certainly hadn't thought of being stuck outside on his own. The feeling of lightness was quickly evaporating and he glanced around furtively wondering where he was supposed to go. Seeming to read his thoughts, Tea wrung her hands. "Now get out of here before he figures it out! Go that way." Her pale hands were fluttering white birds in the yellow bathroom light as she gestured wildly in the direction she had pointed out earlier. "You have to get away, don't let him see you!"

"I can't just leave you!"

"Yes you can – now go! And hurry!" And with that she shut the window with a snap, pulling the curtains closed and plunging Mokuba into a blue and black world of snow and darkness. If only he'd remembered a flashlight.

* * *

The curtains closed, Tea went to the bathtub, wishing she had a razorblade or any kind of weapon. Instead she snatched up a bottle of her favorite shampoo, hefted it in one hand, weighing it. It was heavy, but she wasn't sure if it was heavy enough to break the mirror. Still it was worth a shot. She reared back, and then brought the bottle forward with a snarl, bashing the blue bottle against her own reflection. It bounced off. The mirror was plastic, not even real glass. She screamed in frustration, flinging the bottle across the room. It made a sad thump as it hit the side of the tub and then rolled to a stop.

Crying she grabbed Yugi's super-strong ultra-hold aerosol hairspray and maximum strength mousse. It wasn't much, but anything was better than just standing by and dying. She popped her toes and ankles, preparing to kick and fight her way out if she had to. The cold floor felt good on her bare feet. She'd taken a few self-defense classes. She was an aspiring professional dancer after all, and she planned to go to New York – the crime rate was legendary. She wouldn't go down without a fight. If Kaiba thought he could take her out easily, if the Overlook thought it could gut her like all those poor hapless women in every horror movie she'd ever seen, they were in for a surprise.

She moved over to the wall beside the hinge of the door to the main room. He wouldn't be able to immediately see her when he came through, but close enough that she could get a good shot at the bastard. He was really getting into beating that door though, hopefully wearing himself down. She hoped Mokuba would be alright. The thought of him out there alone only made her worry. And Yugi…

No, she'd done the right thing. She had to believe that no matter what happened to her, Mokuba still had a chance. He would've been a wreck seeing his brother like this anyway; Kaiba was muttering incoherently as he bashed away at a bathroom door. There wasn't any doubt that he'd kill anyone he could get his hands on. Tea tried not to think of Kaiba as the proud duelist who Yugi had … who Yugi respected as an equal. She tried not to remember the look of sheer contentment when he and Mokuba had been reunited after Yugi's defeat of Pegasus. This was a matter of self defense now. She couldn't be worried with the details of the past. Kaiba would kill her if he got the chance. She would have to hurt him first.

When the wood splintered, Tea held her breath. She clutched the hair products tightly, her fingers positioned lightly over the triggers. She instinctively backed away from the triangle of dull metal that wiggled and then was yanked back from the door with a grunt. It looked like it was a shovel of some kind it was bigger than she'd thought. She could only hope that he wouldn't use it to block her line of attack. She'd have to aim high, Kaiba was taller than her after all and hit as soon as she got a clear shot. If she hesitated, she wouldn't get another chance.

"I'm coming for you, Tea. You can't get out without coming through me." Tea nearly dropped the hair products as the door was hammered again, a larger bit of the shovel's blade wedging itself further in the wooden door. It almost felt like the floor was shaking each time he struck now, the glint of the shovel showing more and more through the hole in the door.

It seemed almost impossible that just the other night she had slept peacefully in here, her only worries the cleaning of the old hotel. And later, after her miraculous escape, whether Yugi would be okay. Now she was worrying only about herself. Shaking, Tea tried to focus on something else. She concentrated on the steady in-out pattern of her breath. Her hands were growing sweaty against the cans, but she wouldn't let go of them. Her eyes transfixed on the widening gap that separated her from Kaiba's mad frenzy.

He'd gone back to muttering, snarling really. Something about Gozaburo and not taking orders from anyone. He really had lost his mind. Her breath slowed and she felt herself calming down as she watched the shovel's progression with detachment. The hole was nearly wide enough to get a hand through. She wouldn't be able to strike until after he'd reached through and unlocked the door. She'd wait for him to open the door before her assault and he'd hit with everything she had and then run like crazy. It wasn't the best thought-out plan, and she was certain Yugi would've thought of something better, but it was the best she had. Then she'd find Mokuba. Maybe Duke and Tristan had finally found the snowmobiles. Maybe Mokuba was with them by now, perhaps Joey too. Once the gang reunited, she was sure Kaiba would have no chance. She just wished they were here with her instead of wherever they were now.

* * *

"Why can't this damn rustbucket move any faster?" Duke mashed the button like a crazy man's Morse Code, as if he were playing a Final Fantasy game and the more times he hit it the faster the elevator would move. He kept glancing at Yugi's face, ashy even reflected in the brass elevator doors. His eyes were like stones dug from the earth, dull as dirt and sunken. Tentatively, Duke placed a hand on his shoulder, "Yugi…"

"The hotel wants it that way."

"Come again?" Duke and Pegasus exchanged worried looks before once again eying their short companion with morbid curiosity. Duke noticed Pegasus shift uncomfortably, his skin pale in his warm winter clothes. His eye was dark against the brightness of his hair, his exhaustion evident.

"The hotel. The Overlook. It controls everything. It doesn't care for interruptions when it's playing. It's putting us where it wants us to be." His gaze was steady and unflinching. "It's playing with us. We're nothing but pawns in this place."

Duke sighed. He wanted to argue that a hotel was nothing more than a bunch of brick and mortar, nothing sentient that could want anything, let alone play; but he couldn't lie to himself any more. There was more to this place than met the eye. From the moment he'd seen that photograph at the top of the collapsed stairs move, he'd known something was horribly wrong with the Overlook Hotel. Even if he didn't want to admit it to anyone else.

"There are more things in Heaven and Earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy." Pegasus blinked, shaking his head. "Shakespeare, you know. A wiser man than I by far…" There was a banshee wail as the elevator's brake set to work, the tiny red meter pointing steadily at the delicate 2 above the doors.

As the brass doors crept open, like the folds of a curtain being drawn back for the glee and delight of an awaiting audience, the scene that unfolded before them rendered them all speechless. There was timelessness to the scenario, as though it had been playing endlessly and would continue on and on so long as the Overlook still stood fast against the dredges of time and memory. The handrails of the dilapidated staircase stood like sentinels against the black chasm below. Across the hall, the pale faces of the numerous ancient portraits stood smiling into the camera lens, seeming almost too happy to see the three of them standing in shock within the elevator. But it all paled in comparison to the scene before them. It was all an elaborate stage show, and the tall shell of a man in the distance was certainly the main attraction.

Down the hall, the figure was moving fluidly, flinging some long thin object over and over against one of the doors with mechanical relentlessness. The figure had to be Kaiba – Duke's mind kept telling his eyes that's exactly who it was. The white trench coat was dirty and torn but unmistakable. Kaiba's movement seemed more fluid than any human's should be – whether he was an athlete or freaking Bruce Lee. Duke swallowed hard, realizing he'd been holding his breath.

The banging sound of each blow, the metal striking the splintered wooden door, seemed so loud that Duke wondered why they hadn't heard the noise from below. It was horrific. Duke wondered how much longer the assault would continue before the door collapsed and the attacker – _Kaiba oh my God it's really Kaiba_ – burst through it, still mindlessly beating, beating, until his victims were silenced.

Somewhere below, Duke knew Tristan was there waiting for them completely unaware of what was happening just above his head. Why had they not heard anything? It didn't make any sense! Duke was shaking all over, sweat sliding down the small of his back as he stared and stared. He was frozen, helpless, unable to do anything but watch, desperately wanting to help but lacking the will to move his own legs.

Yugi was the first to react, scrambling so quickly that he skirted the edge of the yawning abyss where the staircase had once been, his foot sliding against the rubble.

"Yugi-boy!" Pegasus hissed. Leaping forward with almost rabbit-like speed, he snatched the back of Yugi's jacket, yanking him sharply back to safety. "You can't just go running at him like that!"

Duke crept up beside them, keeping his voice low. "Yeah, Yugi – that's exactly how Tristan got hurt earlier!"

Yugi was breathing heavily, his hands balled into fists and his eyes full of tears. "He's going to kill them!"

"Well we have to be a bit more cautious than that if we don't plan on becoming victims of the Overlook!" Pegasus spat, the anger in his voice overshadowed by his fear.

"Um, guys?" Duke realized with a sinking feeling that the banging had stopped. He reluctantly turned his gaze back to the room down the hall, feeling his heart leap into his throat as he saw Kaiba holding the snow shovel in both hands like a large, unwieldy scythe. He seemed to be listening, assessing the situation with his head cocked to the right. It was eerily silent in the hall as Yugi and Pegasus debated in heated whispers, oblivious to the imminent danger.

"Tea's in there, Pegasus – she needs my help!"

"Exactly, your help not your dead body!"

"Pegasus." Kaiba's voice resonated in the dimly lit hallway, bouncing off the old walls and taking on a disturbing power. His steps were slow and deliberate as he approached the trio, his blue eyes shone out of a dirtied and bloody face. Duke could hear something vibrating all around them, in the walls, as though thousands of voices were whispering excitedly at once.

Duke saw a shiver of fear run through Pegasus, but surprisingly his friend stood taller. He turned, arching a single elegant eyebrow and meeting Kaiba's gaze with a strange determination. "Kaiba-boy." Pegasus made a show of looking the ragged wraith up and down. "Goodness, you certainly look like hell."

* * *

To be continued…


End file.
